Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope
by Mr. Narrative
Summary: In a Superhuman society, where Izuku Midoriya is Quirkless, he is seen as worthless and a social outcast. But one day he wakes up with a brown... monkey tail? Izuku believes this new power is a Quirk, but in reality, it is not a Quirk at all, but it is a power that will allow him to become the Greatest Hero Of All Time. He is Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope. OPDeku, DekuxHarem
1. Primal Nature

_**Chapter 1: Primal Nature**_

* * *

 _ **Now faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen.**_

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was having a bad day…

It started out okay when this morning he was able to catch a villain attack during rush hour before school. He was even able to see the up and coming heroine Mt. Lady in action.

But once he arrived at school, all of the regular bullying and abuse happened. This was because in a world where 80% of the population possess a superpower, dubbed "Quirks", he had no super power and was dubbed, "Quirkless.."

This made Izuku Midoriya a social outcast, worthless, perceived as a person without a purpose in the world…

When it was revealed that he was Quirkless to his classmates, he was immediately castigated and bullied to the highest degree. However it didn't hurt as much when his former "best friend", Katsuki Bakugo bullied him… verbally and physically.

Hell, even today after classes were over, Bakugo literally told Izuku to "jump off the roof and hope to have a Quirk in the next life."

The reason he said this was because their teacher revealed to the class that aside from Bakugo, Izuku will also be applying for U.A High… the greatest Hero Course in all of Japan.

And knowing that Izuku had no Quirk, in Bakugo's mind, Izuku Midoriya had absolutely no chance to make it into the prestigious high school. He even added that the green haired boy will die in the exams!

Yep, pretty bad day so far. However Izuku has learned to deal with this on the daily for over 10 years. So meh… it was whatever.

But as Izuku took a shortcut to get home faster through a tunnel, he was captured by a slime villain who was trying to take control of his body and suffocate him to death…

Okay, yeah pretty bad day at this point, but there was a twist!

You see, as Izuku was seconds away from death, the Number 1 Hero, The Symbol of Peace, ALL MIGHT saved the day when he landed a Texas Smash on the ugly Slime Villain and freed Izuku from his grasp.

When Izuku woke up from his unconsciousness, he immediately entered fanboy mode when he saw his idol. He asked him to sign his Hero Journal Number 13, but gasped in delight when he saw that he already signed it.

But then Izuku wanted to ask All Might one last thing… A question that mattered more than anything to him. A question that still roamed his mind for over 10 years. Something that has been answered countless times with the same answer…

 _Can I become a Hero… even if I'm Quirkless_

However Izuku saw that the Number 1 Hero was about to leave saying that he had to turn the Villain into the authorities. This caused Izuku to panic. He may only have this one and only chance aas he doesn't know if he will ever have the opportunity to ask All Might this question again since he is a very busy person.

So he decided to take the risk and grab onto All Might as he took off and jumped high into the air.

All Might noticed that Izuku was hanging onto his leg for dear life, so he was forced to land on a roof, even though his transformation was running out…

When they landed, there was a huge puff of smoke, and when it cleared, it was revealed to be a skinny almost anorexic looking version of All Might.

Izuku was confused and asked where All Might went. The skinny man told the young man that he indeed was All Might, that was his true form, and his real name is Toshinori Yagi.

Toshinori then explained to Izuku that 5 years ago, he fought a Villain who mortally wounded his respiratory system and destroyed his stomach. He visited countless doctors but neither one could do a damn thing. This injury has now limited to All Might only being able to complete 3 hours of Hero Work each day.

Toshinori also explained that the public doesn't know this information because he still has to keep the persona of The Symbol of Peace. If word got out of his true condition, then Villains could take advantage and cause more havoc. That is why it is necessary for All Might to never show any weakness and to always have a smile in his face so that the people won't have to worry, because "I am here!"...

After Toshinori's explanation, Izuku decided to ask THE question… can he become a Hero even though he is "Quirkless"...

Toshinori then proceeded to tell Izuku that no he cannot become a Hero. The job of a Hero is too dangerous for somebody without a quirk. Rampaging Villains would do anything they can do to achieve their goals and that meant killing as well…

Toshinori told the child that it is alright for him to dream big, but he also to dream realistically. Toshinori told him to that he should look into more suitable careers such as a policeman or firefighter. Those jobs were also very important and admirable as they also risk their lives to protect and serve the people.

Toshinori also asked to please keep all of what he told Izuku a secret as the public don't need to know that The Symbol of Peace was at all vulnerable. After that he exited the rooftop and left Izuku alone…

Izuku Midoriya was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He had just been told by his idol and Hero that he blanatanly could not be a Hero no matter how hard he tried. All because he wasn't born with a Quirk. Something that was completely out of his power.

There were so many emotions going through Izuku at that moment. Sadness, anger, hurt, depression, but the biggest one was definitely disappointment. Disappointment in himself and in his idol. How could he say that? He's supposed to inspire hope into people and motivate them to achieve their dreams. These were the thoughts of Izuku Midoriya as he left the rooftop and proceeded to the ground as he heard an explosion.

He subconsciously continued to walk where the commotion was. As he was walking, he was beginning to realize how bad of a day he was truly having. He thought that this was the worst day of his life no matter how you try to slice it…

Now in the present time, Izuku is walking towards a large crowd to see the fight that started earlier when he and All Might were on the rooftop.

"That's strange. Is the fight from earlier still going on," Izuku said.

'Why am I here? Did I subconsciously walk here just to check it out?' Izuku thought as he crossed the street to get a closer view.

'I shouldn't even stop. All of my notes are useless', Izuku thought depressingly. However his tone shifted as he saw the Villain that was causing havoc.

'That's the same guy who attacked me!' Izuku thought as he saw the same Slime Villain who tried to take his body through the tunnel earlier.

'That can't be right! All Might captured him.' Izuku then thought back to when he and All Might were flying through the air.

'He must have dropped the bottle when I was holding onto his leg,' Izuku then realized another fact.

"But then that means, it's my fault," Izuku said as his face filled with dread.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" a civilian asked as he was apart of the crowd.

"It looks like they met their match, plus the villain captured a kid and things aren't looking so good," another civilian responded.

'He caught someone? I wonder how long they've been in there. How could they survive being suffocated like that? I thought I'd die after only a few seconds of struggling' Izuku said in his mind as he thought back to his near death experience when he was captured by the very same Slime Villain. He cringed at the thought of somebody else going through the same traumatic experience.

"Wait, I'm confused, isn't that the same Villain All Might was chasing earlier today?" one civilian asked.

"What, All Might?! No way he lost, where is he?"

"Can someone call him or something?" a young woman asked

"Seriously, why hasn't he shown up to help the Heroes?!"

Toshinori, who was at the back of the crowd, looked down to the ground in anger and was clutching his chest as he couldn't do anything because his time limit was up and couldn't jump in and save the day.

Izuku has his hands covering his mouth and looked down in utter shame.

'I'm the one to blame. He wasted his energy on me,' Izuku said in his mind

'I'm worthless,' Toshinori thought with the same shame as Izuku

'He can't power up yet. And none of the other Heroes have the quirks to stop this monster. They're not doing anything and are being forced to watch as none of them have the courage to risk their lives. Come on aren't they called Heroes for a reason?' Izuku thought with anger

'So pathetic,' Toshinori said to himself as he is doing nothing but being a bystander.

'It's my fault. I'm sorry. So sorry,' Izuku thought in sadness.

'I am a disgrace,' Toshinori thought as he kept on insulting himself.

'Help will show up and save the day, I'm sure,' Izuku said in his mind with hope

'I'm not a real Hero,' Toshinori said in his mind as he clutched his chest harder and looked downwards.

'Someone… A real Hero will come soon,' Izuku thought.

However at that moment, Izuku saw the face of the person who was currently being held hostage by the Slime Villain. He had blond spiky hair with red eyes… He was struggling so hard and trying to breathe as he desperately opened his mouth to no avail.

The hostage is Katsuki Bakugo…

Izuku's eyes widened with shock. He couldn't believe it. His former 'best friend' was getting suffocated and tortured right in front of his eyes. An innocent child who could be moments from death. And HE was the cause of it. Even though Izuku has been a victim to Katsuki's traumatic bullying in the past up to the present, he still hasn't done anything near as bad to deserve the sadism he was enduring at the moment. Nobody deserved this. It was too much.

Izuku look at the Pro Heroes… nothing. They were doing absolutely nothing to save the child. They were merely helpless bystanders. Not even Mt. Lady could do anything as she couldn't transform to full height since the alley was way too narrow and it would risk serious property damage and even some lives as well.

No one was doing anything…

At that very moment, something awakened within Izuku. Something that has been dormant for a very long time. Something that has been built up and has been waiting for its release.

'What is this sensation?' Izuku thought as an unknown source of power went through his body, coursing through his veins as he felt his muscles bulging (wait, he has muscles? Isn't he all skin and bones?).

Izuku looked towards Bakugo and how he was struggling against the Slime Villain, then the look of shock was replaced by a look of determination and anger as he sprinted towards the Slime Villain.

 **(Music:** **Boku no Hero Academia OST - You Say Run. Start playing at 0:22 time stamp)**

Toshinori and all the other Heroes gasped as they witnessed Izuku Midoriya run straight ahead towards the Villain.

"NO YOU IDIOT. STOP YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Death Arms yelled as he tried to stop the young man from heading straight into danger.

"Not this brat again…" The Slime Villain said as he looked towards Izuku.

"Deku?!" Katsuki said in shock as he couldn't believe that his Quirkless classmate and former 'best friend' was running towards him, seemingly to save him.

'What am I doing? Why am I running? Why can't I stop?' Izuku thought to himself as he kept running at full speed towards the Villain as he continued to feel the unfamiliar, yet it felt so natural, power flowing through him giving him an unbelievable amount of power that felt so right that it was almost unexplainable.

"You're toast kid!" The Slime Monster yelled as he aimed his fist towards Izuku

Izuku took off his book bag and threw it towards the Monster's eye to momentarily stun him. This loosened his grasp on Katsuki and gave him the opportunity to finally breathe.

Izuku then jumped high in the air and landed a strong right fist straight at the Slime Villain. The punch was so strong that it was able to push the Villain back about 50 meters.

This allowed Katsuki to finally be freed from the Villain's grasp as he looked at Izuku in shock.

"What the hell! Why are you here?" Katsuki asked Izuku. He was about to respond but suddenly Izuku started moving towards the Slime Villain again at high speeds.

'What in the world is happening to me? My body is moving on its own. Yet for some reason… this power… why does it feel so good… and so natural?' Izuku thought as he got closer to the Villain.

"Okay, now you've made me mad. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU DAMN BRAT!" the Slime Villain yelled as he threw tentacles towards Izuku.

However, Izuku is somehow able to dodge all of the attacks perfectly and uppercut the Villain with even more force.

'Is my body moving out of pure instinct?' Izuku thought as he saw the Slime Villain land to the ground after getting hit with an uppercut that generated so much force, it was able to create shockwaves that push the bystanders back a few steps and even broke some nearby windows.

Izuku turned around tears around his eyes and with a big smile on his face. "Kaachan, i couldn't just stand there and watch you die!"

Toshinori gasped in utter shock. Here was a Quirkless boy doing everything in his power to save the hostage while he was just being a bystander doing absolutely nothing.

'I have to do something! No matter the cost!' Toshinori thought as his body began to get bigger and steam was forming around him.

"I'm done playing with you!" the Slime Villain said as he moved towards Izuku to finish him off.

"Save the boy! This thing will kill him!' Death Arms yelled as the Pro Heroes began to advance to get Izuku out of the way of the Slime Villain's attack.

Izuku however felt no fear and was about to counter attacker when there was a mini explosion in front of him that made him cover his face.

" **I really am pathetic.** "

Izuku opened his eyes to see that All Might was the one who blocked the Villain's attack.

"All Might… but.."

" **I told you the traits to make a great champion. But I see now that I wasn't living up to my own ideal.** "

Izuku and Katsuki looked on in amazement as they witnessed the Number 1 Hero lift the tentacle upward and made a fist.

" **Pros are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a HERO!"** All Might yelled as blood was escaping through his mouth. Illustrating the pain that he was suffering due to forcing his Hero form beyond his three hour time limit.

"DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT," The Slime Villain then began to strike the Number 1 Hero using numerous Slime Tentacles.

" **DETROIT SMASH"** All Might yelled as he punched the Villain square in the face and created a tornado that produced shockwaves and winds that were blowing everyone away, both figuratively and literally.

( **Music End** )

All Might panted as everybody looked in awe at the his raw power.

It then began to rain as the clouds were moving.

"Holy crap. He changed the weather," Death Arms said.

Then the crowd started cheering as All Might saved the day once again.

After that the Heroes collected all of the scattered mounds of sludge. And the Villain went into police custody where he belonged. There were crowds of reporters and cameras trying to get an opportunity to speak to All Might.

Izuku got chewed out by the Heroes big time while Katsuki was praised for his bravery. The one who was hostage and almost died was getting praised for bravery while the one who risked his life and saved the hostage was castigated. Oh the irony.

Sunset came and Izuku was walking home. He wanted to apologize to All Might, but he was swarmed by interviewers. He didn't want to interrupt. He can always try to send a message through his website when he gets home.

He was also feeling really tired after fighting the Slime Villain. He felt really sleepy and really needed to take a nap. He was still trying to figure out just what exactly he did back there. That power, speed, strength, agility,and instinct. His body was moving on its own. Was it his Quirk? It didn't feel human. But it did feel natural, almost like a primal power that he is only now experiencing.

And it also felt like he knew how to fight. The way he was dodging and counteracting. He wasn't even nervous or scared… more like excited…

"DEKU!"

Izuku turned around and saw Katsuki running up to him.

"Kaachan?"

"Listen, I would never ask a weakling like you to help me. Don't think you can look down on me. GOT THAT! I was fine by myself. You're just a Quirkless failure who won't even cut it as cop! You didn't help me… You did nothing. Don't forget it. I don't owe you anything!" Katsuki then turned around and began to walk off.

Izuku sweatdropped. "What was that?"

"Kaachan is right though. It's not like I did anything to help today. But at least I tried. Guess now I should get back to giving up on my dreams." Izuku said as he began to walk back towards home.

" **I AM HERE!"** All Might yelled as he landed in front of Izuku.

"All Might?! Why are you here? How did you get rid of all of those reporters?"

" **HAHAHAH! I stand for justice. Not sound bites. Because I am ALL MIG-"**

All Might was cut off as his transformation ran out and now returned to his true form while spitting out blood and coughing as Izuku screamed in shock.

"Young man, I came here to thank you. And also to discuss your question from earlier." Toshinori said

"Huh?"

"If you hadn't told me about your life… If you hadn't run into that fight… I would've been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd… so thanks."

"OH NO! It was my fault he was there to begin with… I got in the way of your hard work. I wasted your energy and not to mention your time." Izuku responded

"I'm not done. You told me you didn't have a Quirk. So when I saw this timid Quirkless boy try to save a life. It inspired me to act too."

Izuku gasped as he processed the words his idol, the Number 1 Hero just said.

"There are stories about every Hero. How they became Great. Most have one thing in common… Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Almost on their own…"

 **(Music:** **Boku No Hero Academia OST 2 - You Can Become a Hero (** **君はヒーローになれる** **)**

Izuku's eyes widened as he began to shed tears. For some reason, he remembered his mother's words in that moment.

" _I'm sorry Izuku.I wish things were different"_

Izuku clutched his chest with both hands as he began to lower towards the floor.

"And today, that's what happened to you."

Izuku's mother never told him the thing he wanted her to say back then… The words he needed to hear.

The wind started blowing as cherry blossoms flew through the air.

"Young man… _You too can become a Hero."_ Toshinori said.

Izuku then began to sob fully.

 _Dreams can become reality_.

Mark Twain once said: "The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why."

And on this day is when Izuku Midoriya found out that he indeed was born… TO BECOME A HERO!

Izuku clutched his chest even harder as he began thinking of all of the doubters and bullies that told him that he was useless, worthless, and had no shot to become a Hero.

Izuku needed someone to tell him that, that he can become a Hero. And the person he admires most in the world just did.

Honestly, part of him thought he would never hear those words, _You can become a Hero_. Much less from All Might.

"I deem you worthy of my power. My Quirk is yours to inherit." Toshinori said as he put out his two hands in a motion like he was trying to give someone something.

Izuku stopped crying and looked up with tears still around his eyes and mouth.

"Huh, wait, what do you mean inherit? Inherit what?" Izuku asked with a confused look on his face.

"Hahahahah, you should see your face right now! Don't worry, I'm not going to force this thing on you." Toshinori laughed as he walked closer to where Izuku was sitting. Toshinori raises his index finger pointing up towards the sky, "LISTEN well young man! This is your choice…" Toshinori points his finger towards Izuku now, " DO YOU WANT TO ACCEPT MY AWESOME POWER OR NOT!" He yells as blood comes out his mouth.

Izuku continues to look at Toshinori with a clueless face. ' What is he talking about, hat is this?"

Toshinori rubs the blood away from his mouth. "There are a couple things you should know about my abilities. Journalists always guess my Quirk as Super Strength or some kind of invulnerability. When people ask in interview, I always make a joke and dodge the question. And it's because the world needs to believe that their Symbol of Peace is just a natural born Hero like any other… but I'm not. There's something natural about my ability."

"Huh?"

Toshinori then spread his arms out and looked towards the sky. "I wasn't born with this power. It is a sacred torch that was passed on to me from someone else!"

"Someone gave you this Quirk? No way." Izuku said in shock

The wind blows as Toshinori's shirt moves revealing bits of his scar. "Yes way, and you're next. I can give you my abilities." Toshinori said in a dramatic pose.

"Wait hold on this is a lot to process," Izuku replied. "It's true there's a lot of debate as to what your Quirk actually is. Nobody has ever figured it out, it's one of the world's greatest mysteries! People are constantly talking about it online. Well the idea of passing on a Quirk and inheriting it just doesn't make any sense to me, I never heard anything like it, a power is supposed to be unique to each individual and since the first super powers no one has been able to just give someone their power like a present, that's crazy! If this is true, this has changed everything we knew about Quirks to begin with.." Izuku kept on muttering and muttering as Toshinori looked on awkwardly.

"Uh, sounds like you're overthinking this whole inheriting thing. STOP NERDING OUT!"

Izuku stopped his muttering as he heard Toshinori's shout. "You'll have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth. I can transfer my Quirk to someone else. And that's just one facet of my secret abilities."

Toshinori holds out his hand as rainbow colored light starts to emit from his palm." The true name of my power is **One For All** ," Toshinori revealed with emphasis on the **One For All** part.

" **One** … **For** … **All**... " Izuku said slowly in awe as the name itself radiates power.

"Yes…One person improves the power, then hands it off to another person and continues to grow as its passed along…" Toshinori says as inside Toshinori's soul, multiple different colored stars move and turn into bigger and brighter stars as it finally stops when it reaches to a bright yellow star.

"It is this cultivating power that allows me to save those who are in need of a Hero. The truth behind my strength…" Toshinori finished as the rainbow colored light in his palm faded.

"But why would you choose to give me a gift like that? What if I can't live up to it?" Izuku asked. "I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor. And then, I watched you jump into action as the rest of us idly by. You may just be a Quirkless fanboy, but you tried to save that kid… you acted like a Hero." Toshinori answered Izuku's question.

Izuku then began to cry tears of joy from listening to the inspiring words of his idol.

Toshinori saw this and began to laugh, "Come on seriously, you've got to stop crying like that if you want my Quirk. Come on kid."

Izuku made a fist in his left hand, 'He said so much to encourage me… he even told me the secret behind his powers. Is this… is this what I've been waiting for all these years, how can I turn him down?' Izuku said in his head as he wiped the tears off his face.

Izuku stands up with a determined look on his face."Okay I'll do it, YES!" Izuku accepts Toshinori's offer.

"No reluctance, that's exactly how I figured you'd respond," Toshinori said with a smirk. "Meet me at the Dagoba Municipal Beach in two days 5 A.M sharp. That is where we will begin your training for you to inherit **One For All**."

"RIGHT! I'll be there," Izuku responded.

"Oh right, one more thing. Mind explaining me those moves you pulled off while fighting the Sludge Villain? Where did all of that speed and strength come from? I thought you said you were Quirkless, did you lie to me?" Toshinori asked the green haired boy as he never seen moves like that before. It was like he was fighting as an experienced fighter with such expertise and it seemed like he knew what he was doing.

Izuku waved his hands around in panic, " What? No no no, I would never lie to you All Might! I really am Quirkless. What happened back there… I don't know how to explain it. My body was moving on its own, on pure instinct. I felt something… a power… a power so great that it flooded throughout my body and filled me with… excitement. I had no fear, I was just going with the flow. I've never had any kind of experience like this, yet it felt so natural… like I was born to fight and it just awakened." Izuku finished as he looked at his hands in wonder.

Toshinori hummed, 'This is something that I should keep an eye on… It may be a hidden Quirk that was never awakened until met with a life or death situation…' Toshinori thought as he returned his attention to the freckled boy. "We'll talk about this later. It's getting late, so head on home and get some rest so you're ready in two days."

"Alright!" and with that, the two parted ways and Izuku went home to rest for the upcoming trials ahead.

* * *

When Izuku reached his house, he immediately felt tired and yawned. 'Must be from all of the stress today, I should go take a shower.' Izuku proceeded to the bathroom and took a warm shower and as he was washing himself, he felt a slight bump near his butt.

'Must be a bruise from the Sludge Villain' Izuku assumed and finished showering and proceeded to bed.

As soon as he reached his room, he collapsed on the bed and felt really sleepy. 'Man, I'm really tired today, oh well, lights out,' Izuku though as he shut off the lights and proceeded to fall in a deep slumber…

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Izuku woke up from his deep sleep. He yawned and stretched as he got up from his bed. " Woah, I slept good, I feel full of energy," Izuku said as he headed to his bathroom.

As he walked to the bathroom, Izuku feltl really weird. He didn't feel any pain or drowsiness, but something felt… off. For one, Izuku felt a little higher as if he was standing on a stool or something. Also, he felt like something was attached to his bottom… he didn't have any clue as to why that is and his clothes felt really tight... When he reached the bathroom, and looked at the mirror, his eyes widened in shock.

Standing in front of the mirror wasn't the skinny little plain Deku that he was known as. No, standing there was young man with a height of 5'11 with broad shoulders and a defined lean muscles all throughout his body that would put most bodybuilders to shame. There was no more baby fat as his face had defined cheekbones and a sharp jaw with a face that resembled more like a man than a boy. His chest was much bigger and so were his biceps and triceps that they were bulging under the now too small and tight shirt Izuku was wearing. His hair was longer, denser thicker and much more spiky and a lot more darker.

While all of this is surprising to say the least, the thing that shocked Izuku the most was what was behind him, more specifically _apart_ of him.

Behind him was a wagging brown monkey tail that was a few feet long. It was moving freely as it was the most normal thing in the world. 'What in the world?! Why do I have a monkey tail and why do I look so different? Wait a minute… could this be my Quirk?' Izuku thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt it… the same rush of power he felt yesterday against the Sludge Villain. Only this time, he felt more in control and like it was something he has had for his entire life.

'I feel the exact same energy when I was fighting the Sludge Villain, is this really my Quirk? If so, what exactly is i-'

"IZUKU! Are you still sleeping? It's past noon already, it's time to get up!" Inko Midoriya said as she walked towards her son's room but stopped when she saw the bathroom door open. She peeked inside and saw a completely different Izuku inside with a brown monkey tail.

"Izuku, honey what happened to you?!" Inko asked in shock as she couldn't believe her son was in the bathroom, taller and packed with muscles that looked he worked his entire life to gain. Not to mention the fact that he had tail too!

"I don't know Mom. I just woke up and I looked into the mirror and saw this. I think this could be my Quirk that has finally awakened." Izuku said as he tried swinging his tail which he successfully did.

"Well okay, you can explain in a minute. I'm going to go look for some of your father's clothes as it looks like they can fit you now," Inko said as she went to her husband's old closet to fetch some apparel for Izuku.

After putting on some of his Father's clothes, Izuku explained everything that happened yesterday with his fight with the Sludge Villain, leaving out the part where All Might picked him as his successor obviously.

Inko thought Izuku's new 'Quirk' was a bit strange. His father, Hisashi Midoriya, who works overseas, Quirk is that he can breathe fire. Her own Quirk is the attraction of small objects. Usually a child's Quirk is either one of the parents' Quirks or a combination of both. So where in the world did that monkey tail come from? Nevertheless, she felt extremely happy for the fact that her son finally has his own Quirk. She felt guilty for all of the trauma that Izuku had to endure because of his Quirkless status. She hated that he wasn't able to inherit her power or his father's. She even felt guilty for not encouraging and inspiring him to pursue his dream no matter what. Instead she just said sorry. But now, Izuku has a power now and has a chance to follow his dream… and that's all a mother can ask for.

"Izuku, please be careful honey, don't hurt yourself testing out your new powers. We don't want a repeat of what happened with the Sludge Villain," Inko said as she was worried for her son's safety after the incident yesterday.

"Don't worry Mom, I won't do something that stupid," Izuku said as he ate his breakfast and went outside to test his new Quirk out.

Izuku went to his backyard and decided to see if he can recreate the moves he performed against the Sludge Villain. "Alright let's see how high I can jump." Izuku them jumped with all of his might as he rocketed towards the air in high speeds. He looks down and sees that he's up so high that he's about 200 feet in the air looking down towards his neighborhood.

"Woah, I didn't know I can jump his high! Hold on, why aren't I falling down?" Izuku looks down and sees that he's floating! "WHAT! I can fly too!? Just what is my Quirk?" Izuku said in shock as he went down back to his backyard.

"Alright, let me test out my strength," Izuku then punched the ground with so much force that it was able to create a mini shockwave and craters in the ground.

Izuku looked at his fist in awe. It was unbelievable! He was able to go from a weak little Quirkless boy to a guy who's able to fly with superhuman strength.

"Wow, what else can I do with this power…?"

* * *

 **One Day Later**

Dagoba Municipal Beach is a beach that was once a beautiful place with golden sand and a glistening blue ocean. It was an ideal spot for young couples to come and relax and express their love for one another.

But now it is a complete dumpster. Full of trash and garbage. It has been a total mess for the last few years. Because of the ocean currents, anything that is dropped in the water ends up on the beach. People take advantage of that when they are illegally dumping their trash. Now all the locals avoid this place.

Toshinori is on the beach waiting patiently for a certain green haired boy to show up. He looked at his phone and the time read 4:58 A.M.

"He should be arriving any minute now," Toshinori said as he looked towards the entrance of the beach. In the distance, he could see a what seemed to be a young man with a mop of green spiky hair, running to the beach with a bright green tracksuit on as he was getting near to where Toshinori is standing.

"Wait a minute is that…" Toshinori said in surprise as the young man reached Toshinori.

"Hey, All Might I'm here, 5:00 A.M sharp just like you said! So why did you tell me to come here to train in this dumpster?" Izuku asked with curiosity as he wondered how this would be the ideal training place.

"Wait a second! Young Midoriya is that you? When were you this tall? And where did all of those muscles come from? And… is that a tail?" Toshinori asked as he couldn't believe that the skinny, plain, little boy with no Quirk is the same tall and muscular young man standing right in front of him right now.

Izuku smiled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well you see… " Izuku told Toshinori all of what transpired the day before, how he woke up and the powers he discovered that he had. He hypothesized that this is his Quirk that took a long time to manifest probably because of the physical requirements needed to use properly. Izuku demonstrated his power by picking up a fridge with one hand and absolutely crushing it with the other hand. He then showed how fast he was by running so quick he was able to run across the ocean. After that he flew up so high that Toshinori thought he was dreaming.

After Izuku's demonstration, Toshinori turned into his Hero form, " **MY GOODNESS! Never have I seen such feats from such a young boy. It seems that inheriting One For All will be better much easier than expected!"**

"Wait what do you mean by that," Izuku asked as he flew back down to the beach. " **What I mean is that, my Quirk One For All is a whole lot to handle. The combined physical prowess of everyone who has ever used it creates a hurricane of pure force. An unprepared body can't fully inherit it. Your arms and legs would shoot off if you tried to**."

Izuku imagines his limbs tearing off and his body falling apart and decimating itself. He cringed, "Seriously!? Damn that's harsh!." Izuku shaked his head as he tired to get the image out of his head. "Okay so this whole trash thing is some kind of hardvore gym workout. And you're my trainer."

All Might smirked and did a thumbs up, " **You got it! But there's another reason to. I did a little online research yesterday. Turns out this part of the beach used to be beautiful but it's been a total mess for years.** "

Izuku looked around and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, people just throw their garbage here and since it's already a mess, people wouldn't suspect a difference. It's a shame nobody has taken the time to clean this place up." Izuku said with disappointment as one would think a Hero would at least try to renovate the place.

" **Heroes these days are all about showing off and capturing flashy Villains. Things were different before Quirks. Service is what mattered. Back then Heroes were those who helped the community even if it was kind of boring!** " All Might said as he grabbed a microwave and crushed it effortlessly.

" **You will restore the coastline for this entire section of the beach. That is the first step of your path young man, towards being a Hero.** " All Might finished as he stared into Izuku's eyes seriously.

"Um, all this? But there is so much," Izuku said looking around the entire beach which was filled to brim with garbage of all different kinds. "That's impossible!"

" **Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A right?** "

"Well yeah, of course. You went there, so it must be the best school around, right?" Izuku looks down and balls his right fist. "It's a long shot… but still, I'm going to shoot for the moon. U.A… "

" **YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF SPIRIT FANBOY! But as I said before, being a Hero isn't easy to do without a Quirk… It's not fair but that's unfortunately the reality. And U.A is the hardest Hero Course to get into. So that means…** "

"-That I have to prepare my body for your Quirk really fast! U.A's exams are in 10 months!"

All Might took out sheets of paper, " **Not to worry kid! I've got you covered with the help of my handy 'Aim to pass American Dream Plan', follow this to the letter and you'll clean up just in time. I also detailed every other aspect of your life while I was at it!** "

Izuku looked at the sheets of paper, "Wow, even my sleep is scheduled." " **If I'm being honest, this is going to be super hard, think you're up to it?** "

Izuku smirked and gained a look of confidence, "Yeah, sure I am. I have to work to work 100 times harder to get in if I'm going to outdo everybody else. So what choice do I have right?"

( **Music: Boku no Hero Academia OST: Hero A Instrumental** )

Izuku went right to work, taking as much trash as he could at a time. Ever since, he has gotten his new found power, his overall strength, speed, and stamina increased to the level of superhuman. He's able to lift cars and trucks that weigh several tons with relative ease. His efficiency in cleaning up the trash was so off the charts, that All Might estimated that Izuku may get the job done with time to spare!

When Izuku returned to school, all of his teachers and peers were speechless. They almost couldn't recognize him as he looked like a totally different person. It was unreal to them. When they saw his tail, they were even more shocked as they thought the green spiky haired nerd didn't have a Quirk. He explained to the class that his Quirk finally awakened during the whole Sludge Villain ordeal. He theorized that the Quirk is mutant/physical enhancement type that required the user's body to be developed in order to use as if he would've had it when he was 4, it may have been too much for his small body to handle.

Surprisingly, Katsuki Bakugo didn't really give Izuku's new found Quirk much glance. If anything, he probably still thought he was much superior thanks to his incredibly powerful Explosion Quirk. After that day, Bakugo and pretty much everybody else stopped bullying Izuku. This was most likely because, Bakugo respected Izuku a little, for what he did against the Sludge Villain, and now that he had a Quirk, it moved him up on the proverbial food chain in society.

Since, Izuku's ne power gave him inhuman amounts of stamina and endurance, he was able to study and do his school work with ease since he didn't feel much fatigue after the morning and afternoon workouts cleaning trash that he would've otherwise felt. Another cool aspect Izuku discovered about his new abilities was that he is able to feel the energy signature of any living being. He could tell where someone was located based on their unique, 'power level', which is what he liked to call it and he could how strong exactly someone was and asses their abilities. This would be a very useful ability as a Hero where he could predict the power level of dangerous Villains.

Another ability Izuku had was what he dubbed 'Ki Blasts' which were small laser like blasts generated through an energy called Ki and fire them like projectiles. This was especially useful as long range attacks since, it wouldn't be a good idea to always fight somebody at close combat depending on what type of Quirk they had. Izuku set time aside to practice his Ki control so he would be able to increase the efficiency of his Ki attacks and hopefully master them to an extent before the U.A Exams.

Izuku gave his mother a recipe for the new diet he would have to take courtesy of All Might's training. A side effect of Izuku's new 'Quirk' was that it increased his metabolism which allowed him to eat a ridiculous amount of food that wasn't normal by human standards. Inko was surprised at first, but she smiled and didn't' mind it since she had no problem cooking for her beloved son. Izuku loved his mother's cooking and it would motivate him to keep on training and studying as hard as he could in order to achieve his dream to become a Hero.

His motivation was so strong, he even went to the beach and did extra clean up during the times that he was supposed to be sleeping. He wanted to get it done as soon as possible and to get as much training as he could before the Exams. 'I need to train 1000 times harder than anyone else if I want to be the Number One Hero,' is what he told himself when he would spend the late night and early morning hours cleaning trash as fast as he could. He was so serious about his training that he even put training weights on all 4 of his limbs weighing 200 pounds each in order to increase his strength and endurance so that he can be the best possible vessel he can be for **One For All**.

When Toshinori would arrive at 5:00 A.M at the beach, Izuku would already be there hard at work, disposing as much garbage as possible going at incredible speeds even with his training weights on. Toshinori was appalled at Izuku's pure work ethic so much that it even scared him a little. The only person that he could think of with the same kind of work ethic was his old sensei Gran Torino. Izuku would spend so much time on training that it wouldn't be far fetched to say he was addicted to training. However, it would be a healthy addiction, as Toshinori knew the disadvantage that the young man was put under for the majority of his life. Not having a Quirk at an early age and not adapting and training it like other kids of his generation have already done is a big detriment to Izuku's overall growth and chances of making it into U.A. However, if there is one thing that Izuku has over anybody else is his Will and Ambition. He has the Will of a Hero. And that can take someone a long way. Couple that with his work ethic, incredible power, and the fact that he will soon be inheriting **One For All,** there is no limit to what he can achieve.

The same pattern repeated as Izuku would start working before Toshinori got there, go to school, lift weights under the table during class, eat, study, sleep, train, train, and train some more. After a while, Izuku got accustomed to his training weights, so he increased them to 2,000 pounds each. He kept these weights on 24/7, even when he was showering or sleeping because he wanted his physical body to get used to the strain so that when he inherits **One For All** , it won't be a problem for his body and he will be able to adjust with relative ease. This made his body add in even more body muscles and made his figure even bulkier, but not too bulky as Izuku didn't want to trade strength for speed as he loved the fact that he had an equal balance of the two. Izuku is too smart to think that strength alone can win you any fight, you need to have other attributes and bring other things to the table to be considered a Pro Hero.

With that said, Izuku has not only trained his body, but also his mind. He has continued working on his Hero Journals and practiced the many strategies that he has either learned or created that would benefit his Quirk. He would spend long hours just thinking about how he could improve his training regime and get the best possible results before the Exams. One time he was even caught muttering to himself in class. Although it was embarrassing, he didn't mind, because in his mind and heart he knew, that he needed to have the determination and Will of a Hero if he is going to achieve his dream…

( **Music End** )

* * *

 **September 26, Exactly 5 months before the U.A Entrance Exams**

Toshinori got out of his truck and walked towards the beach. It was the halfway mark until the U.A Entrance Exams, and he needed to assess Midoriya's progress in cleaning the beach and see how much longer it's going to take him and if they need to make any adjustments in the **Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan** to get the job done quicker. It was currently 4:30 A.M so Izuku should already be there cleaning up as usual.

However before, he took another step forward, Toshinori heard something that made him stop in his tracks…

"ROOOOOOOOOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" A primal roar was heard throughout the entire park in the early morning as birds scurried an flew away fearing that such a beastly roar belongs to a predator that is nearby. Toshinori's eyes widened as he looked for the source of the roar until he looked up and what he saw made him drop his jaw to the ground.

On top of a pile of trash was a shirtless Izuku as the sun rose and made the sweat around his body glisten. Over the past 5 months, Izuku grew 2 inches making his heigh now 6'1. His overall figure was much more muscular and leaned as his body adjusted to the harsh training protocol Izuku went through. His weights were still on as they now weighed 10,000 pounds each! The entire beach and the shoreline was completely clean and not an ounce of trash was anywhere in sight. Izuku has completed his task in half of the time that was expected...

"Hey, hey holy crap kid! You even cleaned outside the area I told you to. Seriously! There's not one speck of trash left on this beach! And with 5 months to spare! You've exceeded my expectations! Holy, stinking… **SUPER CRAP!** " Toshinori said as he transformed to his Hero Form mid sentence.

Izuku started wobbling and fell off the pile of trash that he was on top of on. But before he could hit the ground, All Might caught him in his arms.

" **Excellent work!** " Izuku looked at All Might with a tired smile, "Hehehe, I finished everything… All Might. I did it as fast as I could. Do you think I'm ready now for your Quirk?" Izuku asked as he panted. Truth to be told, Izuku was exhausted. He spent countless sleepless nights overworking himself trying to clean the trash up as fast as he could. There were days where he didn't even shower or eat, because he was so focused on getting the job done as fast as possible because he knew that he needed as much time as he could in order to prepare for the U.A Entrance Exams coming up in 5 months. However his determination and the fact that he worked 1,000 times harder than anybody else allowed him to finish cleaning the beach in half of the time that was expected. It was hard, but it was worth it in the end, because now he has 5 more months to train.

" **Yeah, you did good kid. I gotta say I'm impressed. I knew you had it in you but this is beyond what I thought was possible! Look at this,** " All Might showed Izuku a picture he took 5 months ago at the beginning of their training.

" **It's you! 5 months ago! Look how far you've come! Such improvement! There's still a long road ahead of you before you can inherit my full power set. BUT IT'S STARTING TO LOOK LIKE YOU CAN DO IT!** " All Might bellowed as he pointed towards the huge pile of trash above them from where Izuku fell.

Izuku looked down and raised his fist, "All Might… do I deserve this? Are you sure?" All Might raised his eyebrows as he looked at Izuku curiously.

"You've put so much time and energy into helping me. How did I end up so lucky," Izuku said as tears began to escape his eyes.

" **Hahahah!** " All might laughed, ' **Are you really worried about that after all of these months?'**

All Might pat Izuku on the back, " **It was all your hard** **work that did this, not mine. Now, for your reward, Izuku Midoriya!** "

Izuku smiled, "Yes Sir!"

All Might plucked a hair from his head, " **Someone told me this once. There's a difference between being lucky and deserving: One's an accident and the other, a reward. Never get the two confused!** " All Might replied to Izuku as he remembered the words of his deceased predecessor. " **Take that to heart young man. This gift… you earned it with your owned valued effort.**

Izuku smiled as he heard All Might's words. He knew what he said was true. And he took great pride in the fact that he did indeed earn his Quirk and is worthy to inherit it. But what All Might said next completely made his eyes go wide…

" **EAT THIS!** " All Might yelled as he held his strand of hair towards Izuku. Izuku was speechless as he slowly comprehended what exactly the Number One Hero was saying.

" **To inherit my power you got to swallow some of my DNA, that's how it works**!"

"This isn't exactly how I imagined it!"

" **Come on, there's no time! The Exam is in 5 months, and we have to get you ready so that you're able to use One For All efficiently so you'll no doubt make it into U.A! EAT EAT EAT!"** All Might yelled as Izuku took the strand of hair and forced himself to swallow it and cringed as he stopped his gag reflex and swallowed as hard as he could feel the strand of hair going down his throat.

" **It should take you about 2 hours for you to digest my DNA. By then, One For All should start taking into an effect. Until then you should relax and take a breather. I know how hard you have worked these past 5 months. Also take off those weights as you shouldn't strain your muscles because One For All can hurt your body enough as it is.** " All Might said as he gave Izuku a water bottle.

When Izuku finished the water bottle and took off his weights, he began to feel a surging sensation throughout his body. It's similar to the Ki energy he uses with his Quirk but it was different. He could feel a lightning ozone go through his veins and a shooting star rushing through space as it gathers energy and power second by second.

"All Might, I think I can feel **One For All**. It's growing stronger by the second!" Izuku yelled as immediately stopped resting to tell All Might the news.

" **But that should be impossible! It has not even been 5 minutes yet, surely your body hasn't digested that one strand of hair that fast!** "

"Well you see, one side effect of my Quirk is that it exponentially increases my metabolism rate. So food digests faster and it makes me hungrier than the average person and it allows me to eat a lot more than the average person also. So your hair has probably digested by now, and I think I'm able to use your Quirk now." Izuku explained. He could feel the power get stronger and stronger, adapting to the incredibly strong body.

" **I see. I guess it's convenient for the situation. Are you feeling okay Young Midoriya? You think you can try to use One For All in your current state.** " All Might asked with concern for his successor.

Izuku smirked as he flexed his right arm, "I think it wouldn't hurt to give it at least a test run."

" **Well alright, don't push yourself too hard young man. Remember we got 5 months left to prepare you for the Exams, so we've got plenty of time!** "

"Right! So how exactly do I activate the Quirk?" Izuku asked curiously as he can still feel the intoxicating power flowing through him just waiting to burst out.

" **It's pretty simple kid! All you have to do is clench your buttcheeks and reach down from the depths of your heart and yell SMASH!"** All Might yelled as he demonstrated by punching the air and creating a mini tornado that resulted in a whirlwind.

Izuku nodded and looked towards the crystal blue ocean. He concentrated and raised his right arm and clenched his butt cheeks. His arm began to glow as red markings appeared and his biceps bulged as he can feel the power building up in one point. He can also feel his Ki in his right arm supporting the power that **One For All** was giving him. It was so unreal… the power, he has never felt anything like this before. It felt so right and meshed so well with his other Quirk, that it practically felt like a perfect combination. Izuku looked towards the ocean and yelled with all his might…

"SMAAAAAAAAAASH!"

Izuku sent a thunderous punch towards the sea. The force of the punch was so great that it sent him back a couple of yards. It created winds that were going at 60 miles per hour. The sea was split into two as it created waves that were so high that it seemed that they could touch the heavens. Izuku's punch also created a tornado similar to the one that All Might produced with his **Detroit Smash** against the Sludge Villain. It wasn't strong enough to completely change the weather like All Might did, but it was still impressive in its own right. Especially since it was Izuku's first try.

All Might smirked as he saw the display of power Izuku put on. He was extremely impressed and Izuku even exceeding his expectations once again! That smash was near the level of All Might's 5% **Detroit Smash** in his prime.

All Might walked over to Izuku to see the condition of his arm. He knew what the backlash of using **One For All** for the first time could be like. He just hoped that he didn't completely break his arm.

"WOW! I was able to do that much with just one punch! I can't wait to see what I'm able to do when I've mastered this Quirk. The power output is so amazing!"

All Might's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw Izuku standing with no injuries at all, looking completely fine.

" **Young Midoriya, is your arm alright? Do you feel any pain?** " All Might asked in surprise as Izuku didn't even look like he was in pain. His arm looked completely normal!

"Uh yeah. It feels a little numb, but that's probably mostly from the weights I had on. I guess all my training paid off. My body is able to handle the backlash of **One For All** with little to no injuries. So does that mean, my body is a proper vessel now?" Izuku asked All Might as he was stretching to loosen up his muscles.

" **This will make your training a lot easier! And since, you've given us a 5 month head start, in that time, we will be focusing on increasing your control and efficiency rate of using One For All. This is so that by the Exams you will be used to the effects of One For All and you won't have to worry about not knowing how to use it! Young Midoriya, are you sure you don't need rest? I know you have been working really hard, so are you sure you can keep training for the rest of the day?"** All Might knew how important getting into U.A and becoming a Hero is to Izuku. He also understood how little time he has to prepare. However, too much of anything can be detrimental to anyone. Especially if one were to overwork themselves. The human body had limits after all. So it would be only natural is the young man needed to take a day off to rest and recuperate.

"No, it's fine! I promise you All Might I can keep going. How many times do I have to tell you this. I have to work 1,000 times harder than anyone else if I want to be number one. I don't want to just make it into U.A. I want to excel and be the top student of my class. So that's why I'll keep training no matter what, and I won't rest until my job is done!" Izuku yelled with vigor. The same red markings of **One For All** began to appear around both of his arms and legs as he flexed his arms ready to get to work.

All Might just smiled. What else could he expect? Hearing those words just gave him the reassurance that he made the right decision in choosing Izuku as his successor to bear **One For All. "You truly have the spirit of a Hero, young man. Then it's settled! These next 5 months we will train your control of One For All and we will commence by holding a series of sparring matches between you and me so you can get some combat training. Get ready young man, because this is where the real training starts. Also, I almost forgot to mention, from now on… refer to me as TOSHINORI-SENSEI!** "

* * *

 _ **4.5 Months Later, 2 weeks until the U.A Entrance Exams…**_

It's been over 4 and a half months since Izuku gained **One For All** , and the progress he was able to make in such a short amount of time is nothing short of amazing. He is now able to use **One For All** at 20%, and at a very proficient level. Usually, when children awaken their Quirks, it's hard for them to use their powers without wasting a lot of energy. That doesn't seem to be the case with Izuku though. Izuku is so skilled at using his Quirk, that he's able to fight and launch attacks with little to no backlash to his physical body. When All Might saw the progress that Izuku was making during their sparring matches, practically getting stronger, faster and better everyday, it almost scared him. He has never seen someone so young be able to adapt and increase the output of their Quirk almost flawlessly.

Izuku's Ki abilities improved as well. He could now sense the energy signature of a person 1,000 miles away and can even lower his own energy to the point where he's almost completely unnoticeable. During these 4 months, Izuku has had some weird dreams. His dreams would always involve either a man with spiky black hair and an orange outfit or shorter man with long upright spiky hair with some sort of armor on. In these dreams he saw various things. He saw many fights and the encounters that those two had in their lives and even some techniques that Izuku learned. One technique that Izuku was able to learn was the **Kamehameha** and the **Galick Gun** used by the man with the orange outfit and the man with the blue armor respectively.

Izuku felt like he should know who those two are… but he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe it was another side effect of his Quirk? Whatever the case, they were very helpful to him in his training. It allowed him to learn many fighting techniques that he could use during his sparring matches with All Might. Granted he was never able to win against the Number One Hero. He just had much more experience than him. However, Izuku was able to land some hits on him and even catch him off guard a couple times and actually almost managed to beat him one time, if it wasn't for that damned **Oklahoma Smash** that sent poor Izuku flying away towards the sky. All Might went really hard on him during those spars and he even complimented on Izuku's fighting style saying if he had not had more raw power and Hero experience than Izuku, he probably would have beat him.

During those sparring matches, All Might made sure to have Izuku wear his training weights at all times. He increased the weight to 25,000 pounds on each limb. His rationale for such harsh training conditions, is that if Izuku is able to keep up with somebody as fast as All Might with 100,000 pounds on his body, then he should have no problem outperforming any other person during the Exams physically. This day in age, too many people rely solely on their Quirk to do all the hard work. When in reality they have forgotten the just how powerful humans can become with their physical bodies alone. And thanks to Izuku's Quirk, his physical abilities seemed to have skyrocketed. This is one edge that Izuku will have over any other applicant as both Izuku and All Might knew for a fact that no other person his age trains like Izuku does.

" **Detroit Smash!** "

Instantly the waves of the Dagoba Municipal beach were raised to seemingly impossible levels. The ocean rumbled as if a tempest was taking place, but the weather remained the same.

"Not strong enough. Toshinori-Sensei is able to change the entire weather with a single **Detroit Smash** almost effortlessly. Mine is pretty good, but it still lacks the extra force and volume that Toshinori-Sensei's smashes have. Guess, I'll have to keep practicing until I get to that level," Izuku said to himself as he stood on the beach by himself. He is currently shirtless as he was sweating from training the entire day. All Might isn't there because this is one of the days when Izuku is supposed to be taking a day off. But who was he kidding? Izuku doesn't know the definition of a day off!

Izuku now stood at 6'2 as he was able to grow one more inch during the past couple of months training with All Might. Izuku guessed that the reason he was growing so fast was because of the addition of **One For All,** his body adapted since the bigger and stronger his body is, the more effective his usage of **One** **For All** can be. He now had a defined 6-pack which is a sign of evidence of all the hard training he has done these past 9 and a half months.

"Well at least it's better than before two months ago… "

 _ **Flashback to 2 and a half months ago…**_

"Damn it!" yelled a frustrated Izuku. He just finished a sparring session with All Might, and was currently taking a 5 minute break. " **Why do you seem so troubled my boy? You have made excellent progress!** " At this point, Izuku has already gained access to 10% of **One For All**. He is able to activate it in all four limbs and fight on par with All Might's 10%.

"It's just that,I feel that there is a way to use **One For All** a lot easier and more efficiently like you, Toshinori-Sensei. When you use **One For All** , it's not just in your arms and legs, but your whole body and you're able to use it with much more versatilIty. I want to be able to use it like that as well, but for some reason, I can only activate it in my limbs." Right when he said those words, Izuku widened his eyes as a lightbulb lit up in his head.

"Wait a minute, that's it!" Izuku exclaimed as he jumped up and confused All Might.

" **Huh**?"

"All this time, I've been thinking of **One For All** as sort of like a switch. Where I turn on and off whenever I use its power. As if it's an external weapon, sort of like a gun or sword. However, I've got it all wrong. **One For All** isn't just some disposable weapon! It's apart of me. It's connected to my very core and sore. It's the power that will unite the world and smash all evil into its place. I AM **ONE FOR ALL**!"

Izuku closed his fists and began to power up and use **One For All.** Red markings immediately appeared on his arms and legs. Then it started to spread to his forearm, then to his hands, then to his feet and upwards to his chest and shoulders.

"Come on! Focus and concentrate!" Izuku said loudly and grit his teeth as he put in his absolute best effort. The red markings then rose up to his neck, cheeks and ears. Then it finally reached to his eyes and head as his eyes turned into a brighter and glowing shade of green. His hair rose a little as his green spikes became a little more defined.

After that, the unique red markings completely disappeared, and in its place came a sparking green lighting coated with a reddish aura that produced a an ozone scent.

Izuku smirked, "I did it! I can use the power of **One For All** throughout my whole body now. It feels amazing!

All MIght smiled in pure pride. He was so proud of how far Izuku was progressing in such little time. He will even admit that he's doing better than when he himself got **One For All** for the first time. All Might cracked his knuckles, " **You ready for another round?** "

Izuku just grinned and charged full speed towards All Might and yelled, " **ONE FOR ALL: FULL COWL!** "

* * *

 _ **Back to the Present…**_

Izuku smiled at the memory. Ever since that day, he has practiced using **Full Cowl** nonstop, doing his best to increase his control as much as possible for the Exams. Now he had only two weeks left and he wanted to be prepared for anything U.A may throw at him. However, he also knew that if he pushed himself way too hard, it could start to have negative effects on his overall health. Izuku is smart enough to know that any addiction, even an addiction to training, is bad for you. But he just can't help himself. He just loves to train and fight. It fills him with excitement, and joy that he can't really explain. It's almost like some sort of primal nature. Maybe it's because now he has a Quirk, he has never experienced the joy in having his own power to develop and train. But it feels like something else.

"Wow! I have never seen someone pay so much attention to detail for their own Quirk!"

Izuku's eyes widened as he heard a sweet feminine voice behind him. He thought he was alone on the beach. He must have been so preoccupied with his training and own thoughts that he didn't notice their energy signature in close proximity to him.

Izuku turned around and was shocked to see what seemed to be a teenage girl his age with his Hero Journal Number 14 in her hands as she read with awe. However the fact that there was a girl reading his Journal wasn't what shocked him, but it was the girl herself.

Standing at a height of about 5'8, she has black hair with a long spiky ponytail and grey eyes. Her face is nothing short of beautiful. She has a mature physique for her age and a curvaceous figure that most women would kill for. She has bangs on the right side of her face and she also has a large bust. Izuku had to admit, she is one of the most gorgeous females he has ever seen.

"Oh hi, I didn't see you there. What brings a beautiful young lady like yourself to this beach?" Izuku asked as he put back on a green tank top he was wearing earlier, feeling embarrassed being shirtless around such a pretty girl.

The girl blushed after hearing that kind of compliment from a boy who she will admit is handsome, "I could say the same to you. I just wanted to find a good spot to relax and ease my thoughts. And what do you know, I find a beautiful beach that suits perfectly." she said as she turned a page in Izuku's Journal. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu by the way. And what is a handsome hunk like you doing out here alone?" she asked with a smirk as she complimented Izuku back.

Now it was Izuku's turn to blush,"My name is Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you Yaoyorozu-chan! As to what I'm doing here? Well I'm just training to prepare for the U.A Entrance Exams in 2 weeks. I really want to excel above my peers and get in and I know it's going to be really difficult. So that means I can't slack off and I have to continue training diligently." Izuku answered proudly with a big smile on his face .

'Cute smile,' Momo said in her head as she smiled in awe of Izuku's will and determination. "Well then if you make it in, then we'll be seeing more of each other. Because I got accepted into U.A through recommendation."

"Woah SERIOUSLY!? You were able to get into the number one Hero Course solely through recommendation?That must mean your skill set and Quirk is amazing enough to accomplish such a feat! Wow, congratulations, you earned it." Izuku said impressed.

Momo was speechless to say the least. She expected him to say how lucky she was or that she got in the easy way. But in reality, Izuku said the opposite. Which she really appreciated since she deals with self-confidence issues and sometimes doubts her abilities as a Hero. So hearing Izuku's words was a relief to her that she needed.

"Thank you very much, Midoriya-san. That really means a lot to me," Momo said as her cheeks became a little red.

"Don't mention it! And you can call me Izuku. You don't have to be so formal." Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Okay, then if I can call you Izuku, then you should be able to call me Momo. It's only fair right?"

"Sure, no problem, Momo-chan," Izuku said as his eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask. What is your Quirk? It must be really powerful to allow you get accepted into U.A through recommendation alone." Izuku asked curiously as he was now really interested in Momo's Quirk, being the nerd that he is.

"My Quirk is called Creation. It allows me to create any inorganic object as long as I understand the atomic makeup of said object. The only drawback is that creating objects require lipids as fuel and my skin needs to exposed so I can create something." Momo demonstrated by holding out her hand as a baseball appeared out of her skin.

"That is so cool! That makes your Quirk adaptable to virtually any situation. It's also very useful in daily life as well. No wonder you were able to get accepted into U.A through recommendation alone. You're really amazing Momo-chan!" Izuku said as he truly was i pressed by the greatness of Momo's Creation Quirk.

Momo's face began to get red once again as she received another kind and truthful compliment from the Ninth Holder of **One For All.** All her life, she thought her Quirk as not so great as it wasn't exactly an offensive juggernaut. However, this handsome boy she just met, said that her Quirk is amazing and that she is deserving of being accepted into U.A. It made her heart skip a beat seeing the warm and kind nature that the boy had. She also couldn't find any deceit in his eyes or face since he was being 100% truthful.

"So what exactly can you do with you Quirk Izuku-kun?" Momo was now the one curious and interested.

"My Quirk is a physical enhancement type. I'm able to increase my strength, speed, and durability to superhuman levels and deal massive damage. Look, I'll show you." Now it was Izuku's turn to demonstrate. The scent of ozone invaded Momo's nostrils as Izuku powered up to 5% **One For All: Full Cowl** and green sparkling lightning surrounded his body. Momo stood in awe at the pure raw power that Izuku was emitting.

Izuku turned towards the sea, "You should take a couple steps back," Izuku warned as Momo listened to what he said and moved back. Izuku readied his fist and yelled….

" **DETROIT SMASH!** "

Just like before, the ocean waves rose to an unbelievable height as a mini tornado was created causing the whole beach to slightly rumble.

Momo eyes widened and gasped, "Such… power! I've never seen anything like it. It's comparable to All Might."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh you're being too kind. I'm nowhere near All Might's level." Izuku blushed at the praise. However, that blow was using **One For All** only. He could've used Ki to throw an even bigger smash, but Izuku wasn't one to boast.

"Oh, stop being modest! It's true, I haven't seen a Quirk like yours before. You can be a real powerhouse as a Hero."

Momo then looked at her phone to see a message from her father, telling her to come home, since it was getting late. The sun was already starting to set.

"I'm sorry Izuku, but I have to head home, it's getting late and my parents don't think it's safe for me to be out during dark." Momo said disappointed at the fact that she had to leave.

"That's no problem, I can take you home if you want, just tell me the address," Izuku offered as he started floating above the ground and getting ready to take off.

"Hold on a minute, you can fly too?!" That's incredible, Izuku-kun. I don't mind since I want to see how it is to fly."

"Let's get going then," Izuku proceeded to pick up Momo bridal style and flew off to Momo's address. During the whole ride, Momo had a huge blush on her face. She could feel Izuku's rock hard abs through his shirt. Momo looked down at the beautiful city and saw the beautiful sunset keeping her in awe. She looked up to see Izuku's smiling face. She felt secure, safe, and protected in his arms. She somehow knew that he wouldn't drop her or let anything bad happen to her. As she thought of this, it made the blush on her face darken and caused her heart rate to increase.

"We're here!" Izuku said as he descended to the ground. In front of them was a huge expensive mansion with a large front yard. "Uh, did I make a wrong turn?" Izuku asked.

"No this is the place."

'HOLY CRAP, SHE IS STINKING RICH!' Izuku yelled in his mind as he didn't expect Momo to come from such a financial background.

"Before I go, let's exchange phone numbers so we can keep in touch," Momo said as she put her phone number in Izuku's phone and vice versa.

"Goodbye Izuku, I'll text or call you later. Goodluck in the Exams!" Momo shouted right before she entered her house.

Izuku waved and flew to the air towards his house. While he was in the air, he realized something…

"I TALKED TO A GIRL! I EVEN GOT HER NUMBER AND SHE'S SMOKING HOT TOO!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to end the chapter here. I wanted to finish it after the Exams, but this chapter is long enough as it is. If I were to add in the Exams, it will probably reach over 20,000 words long. And I don't think you guys would like to read such a long chapter. So next chapter will be the Exams! Can't wait to get to that. Follow/Favorite and review if you liked what you read, please as it gives more motivation to continue writing. I consider your opinions to be just as important as mine, so don't be afraid to Review and be honest. Tell me what you would like to see and or be added to the story and I'll do my best. Be nice to each other, and have a great day, or night as I'm writing this at 11:24 P.M.**

 **And remember to go BEYOND: PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. The UA Entrance Exams!

**Chapter 2: The U.A Entrance Exams**

* * *

 _ **For I know the thoughts that I think toward you, saith the Lord, thoughts of peace, and not of evil, to give you an expected end.**_

* * *

 _ **February 26, The morning of the U.A Entrance Exams**_

The sun rose. The ocean waves moved. The seagulls flew in the sky. It was a peaceful sight this morning at the Dagoba Municipal Beach. It was quiet… the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of nature. When the public heard that the once dumpster of a beach, returned to its original alluring and prepossessing state, people wondered just how it was cleaned up and by whom.

Citizens hypothesized that maybe a diligent Hero cleaned it up for maybe some sort of volunteer for community service. But when they tried to think which Hero could have done such a feat, nobody came to mind. All of the possible candidates were just too busy to have the time to clean up some beach with no particular reward in return. However, there were rumors being spread around about some civilians passing by and witnessing a skinny lanky blonde haired man yelling at a tall, muscular teenager with green hair as he picked up various types of trash and disposed of them at an inhuman rate. Some even proclaimed that they still saw the same teenager training and practicing his Quirk. Everytime someone would try to go near him and question him regarding the state of the beach, he would almost instantaneously disappear out of their sight, as if he were never there in the first place.

Who were those two individuals? And were they the ones responsible for returning the beach to its true glory?

The world may never know…

Nonetheless, today was a beautiful day. Well, it may seem like that on the surface. But in reality, this day is going to be a very significant and important day. The reason for this is that this is the day of this year's U.A Entrance Exams. U.A 's Entrance Exams are the hardest to pass of any high school with a Hero Course. Only 3 in 100 applicants pass every year. For young ones aspiring to be Heroes, it is an opportunity to prove themselves and show they have what it takes to be a Hero. However, it is easier said than done because there are numerous applicants with only so little seats. The events of today will determine the future generation of Heroes…

A red truck pulled up on the parking lot of the beach. The driver of said truck none other than Toshinori Yagi, the Number One Hero himself. He was wearing a long black coat. The reason he was here is because he texted Izuku last night telling him to meet him at the beach just before the Exams.

Toshinori walked on the sand and looked around for his young protégé. His eyes was finally able to lock onto him.

Izuku was floating a few meters above the ocean in a lotus position. His eyes are closed as he was meditating deeply. The milky white aura of his Ki would be seen as the ocean currents reacted to the power as they moved in various directions. Alongside his Ki, was the green lightning aura of **One For All.** Izuku is currently using 20%. He sensed Toshinori's presence but he didn't let it stop his flow.

His two auras came close to touching as they were nearing each other in the middle of Izuku's body. The two Quirks were close to merging with each other. But right before that can happen, the auras completely disappeared with Izuku opening his eyes soon after.

'Damn it, I messed up again,' Izuku thought with a frustrated and disappointed facial expression. Izuku's frustration was caused by the fact that he was unable to combine his **One For All: Full Cowl** mode with his Ki throughout his whole body and use the two powers simultaneously. He is able to use the two only in certain concentrated points of his body. For his example, he is able to infuse **One For All** energy into ki blasts and fire them from his hands or feet to increase the power output. Or he could also infuse Ki into an attack like a **Detroit Smash** and increase the punch's destructive capability. But he isn't able to combine the two all around throughout his body like **Full Cowl**. And he really wanted to achieve a mode like that. The reason being that when he combined the two Quirks into one attack, it would cost him a decent amount of his stamina and limited his versatility, control, and efficiency. Similar to how it was when he used **One For All** before he had **Full Cowl**.

This was something Izuku has been trying to succeed in for the past couple of weeks now, but no matter how hard he concentrated, focused, or tried, it all ended in the same result. Both of his Quirks shutting off, and each time making him feel more annoyed. Izuku tried to use a similar strategy to unlock **One For All: Full Cowl**. But for some reason, this was just a lot more difficult than he expected.

"You struck another dead end huh," Toshinori said to his successor, knowing full well that he just had another failed attempt in combining his Quirks. Izuku told Toshinori of his shortcomings with combining the two powers. Toshinori was intrigued at the idea and thought it was actually a very interesting assessment. In theory, if he managed to use **One For All** and Ki simultaneously, it would make him stronger many times over. But to be able to control two Quirks with such high levels of raw power was no easy feat. It took Toshinori years until he fully mastered **One For All,** and even then, it still cost him a considerable amount of stamina to maintain. So he could only imagine how hard it was for Izuku to control both **One For All** and his Ki. It HAD to be strenuous, especially for Izuku who has only had his Quirk for 10 months.

"I don't know what's the problem,Toshinori-Sensei. I've tried everything I could but I keep on coming up short. There has to be something missing, but I just don't know what." Izuku flew back to the sand and stretched his legs out. They were a little stiff, from the intense and long meditation session.

Toshinori sighed. He understood Izuku's frustration but there are other important matters at hand. The Exams are going to begin in about two hours, and it would not serve well for Izuku if he is distracted and unfocused. It could cost him dearly if he is not careful, and he could not afford to be off his game. Not today.

So to cheer him up, Toshinori transformed. " **WORRY NOT YOUNG MIDORIYA! I understand your frustration and concern, but maybe you can try again later. As for right now, you've got bigger fish to fry. The Exams are going to commence soon, and it would do no good if you were distracted! You have to bring your A-Game! This is what you have been training so hard for. You said you want to excel above your peers and become the Number One Hero and the next Symbol of Peace right? Are you willing to throw all of that away just because of a failed attempt at controlling your Quirk which you've only had for 10 months now?!** "

Izuku tightened his fists. He knew that what his Sensei is saying is 100% true. He shouldn't let something like that discourage him. Of course, there are things in life he won't succeed in at his first try. Nobody is perfect. He's a human for crying out loud!

 _ **Or is he…?**_

"You're absolutely right Toshinori-Sensei! I didn't come this far to only come this far! All of the hard work I've done these past 10 months will be all for naught if I let this one little thing get to my head. Don't worry about me! I WILL pass, the U.A Entrance Exams. And not only will I pass and get accepted to the Number One Hero Course, but I will be the Number One applicant and outperform anyone else! And that is because I will be the Number One Hero." Izuku exclaimed as he had a cocky smile full of unmatched confidence that actually surprised All Might as he never heard Izuku be so sure of himself. Usually, he would be very modest, timid, and shy. But it seems that All Might successfully brought the young man's spirits up to where they need to be.

" **I would expect nothing less from you my boy. That drive and will to win is one of the many reasons why you are deserving to be the rightful 9th Holder of One For All. I like the confidence Izuku Midoriya! Let it fuel you to do what you do best and that is make people's jaw drop. Always remember that I am proud of you and no matter what may happen in the Exams, just know that I take Pride in calling you my Successor.** " All Might said honestly as he truly is happy that he met Izuku. Without him, he may never had found the right Successor to pass on **One For All.** But everything happens for a reason, and All Might had no doubt in his mind, heart, and soul, that Izuku is destined to be a Hero.

'Pride huh? Why does that word make me feel so strong and motivated?' Izuku questioned in his mind. But he smiled and replied with, "And always remember Toshinori-Sensei that I feel pride in bearing **One For All** and that you have chosen me to take your mantle as the next Symbol of Peace. I promise you that I won't let you down and I will you use the power you have given me to **SMASH** any obstacle in my way!" Izuku yelled with life as he lifted his right fist that was sparking with green lightning.

All Might just smiled. He loves this kid!

All Might then checked the time on his phone and saw that the Exams are only about an hour and a half away from starting.

" **You should go back home and get ready. The Exams will start in an hour and a half. For this special occasion, I'm going to allow you to take off your training weights. I want you to perform at your absolute best and be the Number One applicant. So feel free to go all out if it is necessary to do so. But even if you do as well we're hoping for you to do, I don't want you to get cocky and slack off on your training. That's how you get rusty and sluggish. Understood?** " All Might said with a stern and strict tone. He may be the Hero who always has a smile on his face, but that doesn't mean he can't toughen up and get serious when he has to.

Izuku smiled and rolled his eyes. He was used to it anyway. After being forced to carry around 50 tons on his limbs 24/7 for several months and with that same weight on him, having to spar with the Number One Hero practically everyday who has the strength to change the weather with a single punch, it didn't really bother or affect him anymore. On the contrary, he is actually grateful All Might is strict in that sense. He would expect nothing less from the Number One Hero, and if he himself wants to be the next Symbol of Peace, he's going to have to have standards to uphold.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You slack off on your training and the next thing you know, you're out of shape with man boobs." Izuku replied as he gathered his belongings.

" **EXACTLY! That's my Successor! Keep working harder than anyone else, and no one else will be on your level!** " All Might said as laughed and pointed his finger up towards the sky.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Toshinori-Sensei, I'll let you know how it all went after the Exams finish. See you later and don't over exert yourself fighting Villains!" Izuku said right before he blasted off towards the sky.

All Might stood there for a second as his eyes followed Izuku's milky white Ki trail he left in the sky flying until he was completely out of sight.

" **Show them what you're made of kid. I'll be watching you and supporting you every step of the way…** "

* * *

"Man, I haven't felt this loose and light for a while," Izuku said as he walked towards the U.A building. He was dressed in his middle school uniform with his yellow backpack on. When he went back to his house, he took off his training weights and immediately felt an extreme amount of looseness and relief. It was so much easier for him to move around and he realized why All Might made him wear the weights 24/7. The results were a dramatic increase in dexterity and agility. Immense amounts of raw strength and power means nothing if you can't move as fast or faster than your opponent. All Might wanted to make sure that Izuku would have practically all physical advantages over all of the other applicants. It just made Izuku more grateful for how much All Might has changed his life.

Earlier, he received a text from Momo wishing him good luck. Izuku replied with a thanks as his mother also wished him luck in the Exams. Izuku is extremely happy that he has people supporting him to succeed. It just made him a lot more motivated. He made a promise to himself that he will make into U.A no matter what.

Izuku finally reached the entrance to U.A. Izuku sensed a familiar energy signature walking behind him. He smiled and turned around, knowing exactly who it was.

"Good morning Kacchan! Are you ready for the Exams?" Izuku asked cheerfully. Over the past 10 months, Izuku got over his fear of Bakugo. It isn't necessarily because Izuku thinks he's now stronger than him. It's because Izuku realized that now he has power. His own power. Power that he will use to become a Hero. And in reality, the same could be said for Bakugo. Izuku sees Bakugo as his equal not as somebody superior to him. Once upon a time, he may have thought of Bakugo that way and some could say he even had an inferiority complex. But not anymore. Izuku now has the confidence and pride in himself needed to not have to fear his former childhood bully anymore. They were both just two kids aspiring to be Heroes. And really, Izuku just wanted to be friends, not enemies.

Katsuki Bakugo looked at Izuku, up and down, sizing him up.

"You've gotten taller Deku." It was funny seeing as how Bakugo always figuratively looked down at Izuku for not having a Quirk. Labeling him worthless and good for nothing. It's how he came up with the name Deku. However now, Bakugo has to literally look up to Izuku whenever he spoke to him because he was about 7 inches shorter than him now. That fact alone annoyed Bakugo to almost no end. Just how in the hell did he get so much taller dammit?! Is his Quirk like a miniature version of Mt. Lady's or something?

"It's good to see you too," Izuku replied sarcastically as he laughed at Bakugo's behavior. Izuku knew that Bakugo hated the fact that Izuku now stood taller than him. He would occasionally tease the Explosive Quirk user that now Izuku had to look down at him. Everytime he mentioned this, Bakugo would usually yell and curse at him saying that he will set Izuku on fire. Izuku would always respond with, "If you can reach me." It would piss him off even more, and Bakugo's reactions will always cause Izuku to start cracking up.

Katsuki merely scoffed, "Whatever, just don't you dare even thinking about trying to get in my way Deku! I'll show you and everyone else why I'm Number One, and that anyone else is just an extra!" After his little proclamation, Bakugo went inside as he left Izuku standing there. Other people who were also applying for U.A recognized Bakugo as a student in middle school who was a hostage of the Sludge Villain 10 months ago. They were amazed that someone his age could have survived such an attack.

'Some things just never change huh Kacchan?', Izuku said in his mind. 'But I'm not defenseless anymore. I have to remember all of the work I put in. Thanks to Toshinori-Sensei, I'm actually going to be a Hero!' Izuku began walking but then he accidently tripped on his own feet.

'Or I'll just die,' Izuku closed his and waited to feel the pain coming from his face hitting the pavement, but for some reason it never came. Being confused, Izuku opened his eyes to see himself actually floating off of the ground. But he didn't activate his Ki though. So how in the world was he in midair defying the laws of gravity?

"Are you okay?"

Izuku heard a sweet and high pitched voice beside him. He tried to look towards to where the sound of the voice was coming from. But he was stuck in midair and couldn't move properly. So he started panicking and flailing his arms around as he tried to regain his balance.

The same voice laughed as said person helped Izuku up back to his feet. Izuku immediately calmed down as he felt gravity return to his body, thus he again had control over his body.

"I stopped you with my Quirk. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you. I don't think you would've enjoyed kissing concrete."

Izuku was able to get a good look at his savior. She is a girl standing at a height of about 5'4. She is a normal weighted girl. She has fair skin, big round brown eyes, and shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks beside her face and a short bob at the back. She also has little pads on the top of each of her fingers similar to the pads on an animal's paws. She was currently wearing a brown coat, with a pink scarf and a black bookbag. She also had two permanent pink blush marks on each cheek.

Izuku face began to flush a little. He had to admit, the girl in front of him is highly cute and attractive. And the fact that she saved him from tripping over himself also made him a little embarrassed. But he did his best to keep his cool.

"No, it's fine. You don't have to apologize for anything. Thank you for preventing me from falling on my face. It would've been a terrible omen." Izuku responded as he sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head out of habit.

"Well then, you're welcome! It happens when you get really nervous, and sometimes we may trip and fall on the way. Well, guess I'll see you inside. Bye!" The girl proceeded to enter the U.A building.

Izuku stood there as he just processed what just happened…

'HOLY CRAP! THAT'S THE SECOND GIRL I JUST TALKED TO RECENTLY!' It is true. Excluding his mother, Izuku doesn't have much communication or interaction with the opposite sex. It was not until he met Momo, that he actually started to have a little more socialization with females. After so many years as being deemed a social outcast, Izuku got used to being pretty much anti-social. He really doesn't have any friends aside from Momo who he just met 2 weeks ago,and if you really want to go there, you could count Bakugo, but that's really it. As a result of being deprived of friends, he doesn't have any experience with girls, and if a girl were to talk to him, he would almost freeze up. Especially if the girl is as attractive as Momo or the brunette that saved him.

It also doesn't help that Izuku has been fatherless for pretty much his whole childhood up until now. A father would be needed for teenage problems like this. But as fate would have it, Izuku's father can't be around. Apparently he works abroad and has a full schedule where he can't even come to visit for like one day. However, he makes sure to support Izuku and his mother financially. But at what cost? Izuku is not even sure, his father was aware that he was Quirkless!

Izuku shook his head as he cleared those thoughts out of his head.'I have to focus, i can't let such trivial things distract. I have an Exam to take that could dictate my future as a Pro Hero!' And with that last thought, Izuku went inside the building.

* * *

 _ **U.A Hero Course Entrance Exam Orientation**_

The Written Exam was a breeze. Izuku felt full confidence that he aced it. All those hours spent on his Hero Journals weren't for nothing! During his 10 month training, Izuku made sure to focus on his studies as well. When he wasn't training or cleaning up trash, what do you think he was doing? What good is godly strength, if there isn't an intelligent mind to understand how to use it? When Izuku said he was going to excel above all other applicants, he didn't just mean physically, but mentally as well. Izuku understood that mental strength is just as, if not more, important as physical strength was.

"I guess being a nerd and fanboy helped me out in the long run." Izuku muttered to himself as he found his assigned seat in the auditorium. He saw that the person adjacent to his right was none other than Katsuki Bakugo. Izuku concluded that it must be because they were from the same middle school.

As the last few people entered, the lights turned out, and out in center stage was none other than the Voice Hero, Present Mic, also known as Hizashi Yamada.

Hizashi is a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. When his eyes are visible, they appear as concentric circles. He is almost always seen with a large smile on his face. Present Mic's hero costume consists of a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker.

"What's up, U.A candidates! Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ. COME ON AND LET ME HEAR YA!" Present Mic shouted to only receive silence as a response.

"Keeping it mellow huh? That's fine, I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical Exam is going to go down okay. ARE YOU READY!?"

Again, silence.

"Oh my goodness, it's the Voice Hero Present Mic! So cool! I listen to his radio show everyday of the week. It's so crazy nuts that all of the U.A teachers are Pro Heroes!" Izuku however, was nerding out as usual as he was thrilled for the fact that if and when he gets into U.A, he will have the opportunity to meet all of his favorite Heroes in person.

"Will you shut up?" Bakugo growled in annoyance. Knowing Izuku as well as he does, this pretty much is an everyday occurrence. And it will always drive him bonkers. Seriously, could he stop fanboying for 5 minutes?

"Like your application says, today you rocking boys and girls will be out there conducting 10 minute mock battles in super hip urban settings. After I drop the mic here, you'll head to your specified Battle Center, sound good?"

For the third consecutive time, Present Mic was responded back with silence. Wow tough crowd today. It must be because of the pressure and anxiousness that comes with these types of tests.

"I see. They're splitting us upso that we can't work with any of our friends," Bakugo said as Izuku looked at his and Bakugo's cards to see that they were in fact assigned to different Battle Centers. Izuku's card says Battle Center B, while Bakugo's card read Battle Center A.

"Yeah, you're right. Our Examinee numbers are one after the other but we are assigned a different Battle Center." Izuku replied as he took a peek at Bakugo's card.

"Get your eyes off my card! Damn. I was really looking forward to crushing you."

Izuku just smiled and shrugged, " Of course you were. Why would I expect anything less from you."

"Okay okay! Let's check out your targets. There are three types of Faux Villains in every Battle Center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so you better choose wisely. The goal in this trial is to use your Quirk to raise your score by immobilizing the faux Villains. But check it! Attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are strictly prohibited!

"May I ask a question?" One examinee asked.

"Okay!" Present Mic pointed towards the examinee as a spotlight was put on him.

"On the printout, there are four types of Villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake! We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes." The person who said that is a tall (179 cm/5'10") and muscular young man. He has black hair and wears rectangular half-rim glasses, which go with his serious attitude. His eyes are also somewhat rectangular, as is his jaw.

He turned around and pointed towards Izuku, "In addition, you over there with the curly and spiky hair! You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

Izuku covered his mouth in embarrassment, "I'm sorry... " he muttered. Everybody other examinee present began to chuckle and snicker.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thanks for the great message. The fourth type of Villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every Battle Center. It's an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it." Present Mic said, finishing his explanation of the fourth Villain.

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption." The serious kid sat back down.

"I see… It's like the obstacles you avoid in video games, huh?"

"The whole thing is like a video game." Said other examinees in the auditorium as they absorbed the information they just learned about the upcoming Practical Exam.

"That's all from me. Finally, I'll give you listeners a present-our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: 'A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Go beyond… PLUS ULTRA! Now everyone, good luck suffering!"

* * *

 _ **U.A. High School Hero Course Entrance Exam Battle Center B**_

The bus arrived at the the Battle Center, and Izuku was immediately mesmerized. The setting for the Practical Exam is a giant mock city with many tall buildings and structures. It just goes to show how topnotch of a school U.A. is. To be able to afford to have access to all of these building sites is incredible. And this is only for the ENTRANCE EXAM! Imagine what kinds of things actual students get to do in Hero Training. It just made Izuku all the more motivated to ace this test.

As soon as Izuku stepped out, he took a deep breath. He is wearing his green training tracksuit. He put 10 whole months of grueling and strenuous work into this same attire when he was training under All Might. So, Izuku thought it was only fitting to make sure that hard work didn't go to waste by wearing the same garb that got him there in the first place. A good luck measure, to put it simply.

'It's time to do it. It's time to give everything I got from my training with Toshinori-Sensei these past 10 months. I will become the Hero I always dreamed of being!' Izuku said in his head as he began shaking. 'Why am I shaking? I know I'm not nervous, because I know I have full confidence in my abilities and so does Toshinori-Sensei. Wait a minute… this shaking. It isn't from anxiety… it's from excitement!'

It's true. For some reason, Izuku couldn't explain it, but the idea of going out and fighting robots and showing the world what you're capable of…. The whole concept just filled Izuku with a sudden urge to just rush out and destroy everything in his path. This violent nature… it feels similar to the primal nature inside his core that he felt when fighting the Sludge Villain. It was so bizarre. It's almost like it was embedded in his DNA. As if it he was born for the sole reason of fighting…

Whatever it was, Izuku couldn't help but admit that he liked it. The rush of excitement, he can feel it fueling him preparing him for the battle that's to come in a few moments. His patience was running thin. He just wanted to start right now and **Detroit Smash** every single robot that dared come in his path.

"Mock Battles... " Izuku muttered to himself as he looked around at his competition. "Everybody seems to be confident. They even have equipment to go with their Quirks…" Izuku kept on wandering his eyes until he saw a specific person. "Oh, it's the person I met at the school gates! The nice person! She was assigned to the same Battle Center, huh? Oh yeah, I have to thank her for earlier." Izuku began to walk towards the girl's direction until he felt a hand on his left shoulder stop him right in his tracks.

Izuku turned his head to see it is the same kid with glasses that called him out for his muttering earlier. 'He's here, too?' Izuku thought embarrassingly as he hadn't forgotten what transpired in the auditorium not even 30 minutes ago.

"That girl appears to be trying to focus. What are you doing here? Are you taking the Entrance Exam to interfere with everyone else?" the boy asked with a stern voice with a stern glare that that put Izuku on edge.

Izuku jumped and began to flail his arms around, "N-N-No, of course not…"

"That guy's the one who was about to trip in front of the school gates, right?"

"The one who winced after being called out."

"He may seem like a tough competitor given his height and extreme muscular figure, but he seems to be a nervous wreck. At the very least, we have one less rival to worry about, huh?"

"Lucky for us!" All of the other examinees who saw the interaction between the two said simultaneously as they didn't see Izuku as a threat.

'I feel like the others think they lucked out because I'm here, huh? Yeah, I guess my nervous stuttering and muttering may give off that kind of impression. I may have mostly gotten rid of my self-confidence issues, but I still need to work on my nervousness and stuttering and muttering. No wonder why I have social issues.' Izuku thought in his head as he felt a smile to creep on his face.' But…. I could use this to my advantage. They already wrote me off as a non-threat. So now, I have the element of surprise in my arsenal. So they think I'm nothing to worry about, huh? Okay then, let me show them a portion of what I can do.'

The familiar scent of ozone filled the air, as Izuku's body began to emit green sparking lighting which immediately caught everyone's attention as they didn't expect for Izuku to activate his Quirk before the practical officially began.

'I'll start with 5%,' Izuku mentally said as the green lightning became slightly bigger as he went form 1% to 5% **One For All: Full Cowl**. Everybody was so immersed into Izuku's light show display, questioning whether he had some sort of electrical Quirk, that they didn't notice Present Mic above them.

"Okay, start!" Present Mic shouted.

Everybody stood there confused as they failed to process what was going on.

"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights! Run, run! The die has been cast, you know! Look, there's already one examinee who's way ahead of all of you!"

The examinees looked ahead shocked to see Izuku already running and jumping over buildings as he already found robots to destroy.

"Woah, he's so fast! He was right next to me, and yet I didn't even notice when he moved!" The boy with the glasses said as he and the rest of the examinees, who were still shocked at Izuku's pure speed, raced ahead to begin the Practical Exam.

Meanwhile, with Izuku, as he was running down a street, a robot came in front of him and cut him.

Izuku stopped and grinned,"So you're the One Pointer."

" **Target acquired. I will kill you**!" the One Pointer said as it charged straight at Izuku.

"Bad mistake... " Izuku said as he flicked his finger towards the robot.

" **Delaware Smash!** "

The force of the finger flick was so potent, that it was able to create a sharp gust of wind that completely obliterated the robot in half and barely left any scrap metals left.

"Really that's it? That was barely even a warmup. If the rest of the robots are like this, then this test will be a breeze!" Izuku exclaimed as he began running and leaping looking for more victims. At the top of a building, Izuku saw a whole pack of 10 Two Pointers, waiting for a fellow examinee and to catch them off guard. Izuku saw this as another opportunity and leaped high above the building and yelled…

" **TEXAS SMASH!** "

Izuku brought his fist towards the floor of the roof and it created a shockwave that reduced all 10 of the robots to absolute scrap metal.

"Hmmm, so that's 20 points plus the One Pointer is 21 points. Yosh! I'm kind of getting the hang of this!" Izuku said cheerfully as he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. There, he found 5 Three Pointers and 3 Two Pointers already waiting for him. They must have heard the shockwave of his **Texas Smash** , and began looking for him.

The Faux Villains circled Izuku as they seemed to be planning to jump him and attack him all at once. Izuku realized this and just smirked, "Come on bring it on! Give it your best shot!"

After hearing this, the robots charged all at once hoping to corner him and end his life right then and there.

"You fell for the bait... "

Right as the robots were inches away from capturing Izuku, he began to spin around at overwhelming speeds.

" **Oklahoma Smash!** "

The result was a whirlwind that immediately sent the the robots flying as they were completely destroyed by Izuku's smash just like their kin before them.

"I've been dying to test that move out ever since Toshinori-Sensei used it on me during that spar one day." Izuku said as once again commenced to run and count his points. "Okay so that's 35 points now, if I did the math correctly. Man these robots don't seem to be a challenge at all. That's probably because these were meant for untrained teenagers with sub par Quirks to be able to beat them. Not for someone who trained directly under the Number One Hero himself and inherited his awesome Quirk." Izuku concluded as found another pack of 5 Three Pointer robots who were coming directly to him.

"Let's try this!" Izuku yelled as he fired five yellow Ki blasts at each of the Three Pointers with deadly precision. The yellow blasts melted through the metal and vaporized their circuits as they began to malfunction and fall to the ground completely dying out.

"Man, I'm having a field day out here!"

 _ **Meanwhile in the Judges' Room**_

"In this Practical Exam, the examinees have not been informed of the number of Villains or their locations. They have a limited amount of time in a vast area. They have to draw the Villains out from there." It was a dark room with many monitors showing each of the examinees and how they are conducting in the Practical Exam. There were U.A. staff members sitting in chairs as they assess the performance of the examinees and how they decide to adapt to the conditions that were just previously stated.

"Information gathering ability to understand the situation before anyone else."

A monitor showed a big bulky examinee with what seemed to be tentacles on a rooftop using his arms to scan or look for something.

"Mobility that can be used in many different circumstances."

Another monitor showed the serious guy with the glasses, using his speed to pick off enemies one by one.

"Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation."

A blonde french kid is shown shooting a laser from a device on his waist and decimating the Faux Villains with complete and utter confidence.

"And pure combat ability."

A monitor screen shows Bakugo in a path of utter destruction as all around him are fallen robots with smoke all around them. He looked like he was constipating as he was maniacally laughing like a crazed psychopath who has been let out of his cage. Everything that came in his way, he destroyed using his Explosion Quirk which is an ability very suitable for this Practical Exam. He just wished Deku were there. If he saw him, he would've destroyed him too and anyone else who dared to try and stand in hs way. Honestly, his actions and attitude kind of freaked some of the Judges out. But they couldn't ignore the pure combat prowess and potential that the kid was showing as he seemed to be one who was a unique card.

"These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are turned into points in this test."

"Doesn't this year's group look promising?" a feminine voice said

One monitor showed Izuku flying and smashing and dashing around as he kept on racking up the points with no seemingly end to his chaos. His efficiency was off the charts as he kept on earning so many points in so little time at a constant rate. He was sweating as he kept the fast pace up. He wanted to earn as many points as possible as he was serious about his declaration earlier stating that he was going to be the Number One Applicant. No Faux Villain was safe as they got smashed by the power of **One For All** or got blasted to smithereens due to Izuku's potent Ki blasts. His display of dominance surprised the staff members as they never seen anything like it. The way he moved… it was as if he were born and bred to fight. Like it was in his blood. A wild Lion that was finally let go from his civilized cage and set free to roam in the wild as he caught his prey. If anything, it was like they were witnessing a mini version of All Might!

"Especially that young man right there. He just oozes raw power and is a cut above the rest," said the same female judge seductively as she licked her lip hungrily when she saw Izuku's defined muscles through his tracksuit

"Well, we can't know for sure yet. Their true test is still to come," said another staff member as he pressed a large red button…

 _ **Back with Izuku**_

" **DETROIT SMASH!** " Izuku shouted as he punched a Three Pointer square in the face. It fell down and short circuited completely, making its red eyes turn off and it could no longer function. "Alright, I think that's like 141 points. I should try to find some more robots and see if I can boost my score up to 150." Izuku said as he began to walk down a street to look for more Faux Villains. Throughout the whole Practical Exam, izuku has only used 5% of **One For All**. He saw no reason to change how much power he was using since the robots weren't much of a challenge and it was provided him with a large amount of quickness which is one of the main reasons why he was able to rack up so many points. It also didn't spend much stamina as the higher the percentage of **One For All** he uses, the more stamina and energy is required. So Izuku deemed it best to just remain at the level he was at for now. It's best to save his energy.

"Okay, so where are the little critters at," Izuku said but before he can start moving, the ground began to rumble as buildings around him began to collapse. The other examinees looked up to see what was going on and what they saw, scared the living daylights out of them.

Standing taller than all of the buildings was a humongous green robot with eight red eyes. It had hands the size of trucks that effortlessly crushes the top of tall buildings. It had a base the size of a tank with about 12 to 16 wheels and along its body, it had missiles that can be fired simultaneously in all possible directions. It looked like all three types of robots combined into one but then multiply the size by like 100, and there you go.

"HOLY CRAP, ITS HUGE! That must be the Zero Pointer. Isn't it a little too big?" Izuku said as the Zero Pointer proceed to throw a punch towards the ground which caused a giant dust wave that momentarily blinded all of the examinees as they were forced to cover their eyes. When the dust wave settled, all other examinees began to run for their lives as they didn't want to be in the Zero Pointer's path of chaos and destruction. Izuku looked up at the monster killer robot and started to shake. It wasn't the nervous kind of shaking, but the strange exciting kind of shaking that Izuku got right before the Exams began. He didn't know why he was starting to have this sensation again. His mind was telling him to run as he knew he had way more than enough points to pass. But his body… his _instinct_ was telling him otherwise. It was like a strange voice in his heart and soul that was yelling at him to fight the Zero Pointer and smash it down. But his more rational and logical mind was telling him to do the opposite. Izuku was frozen. He didn't know what to do. Should he run and hide? Or should he stay and fight?

" _An overwhelming threat. How people act after they've seen this shows their true nature."_

The young man with the glasses that called out Izuku before, ran by Izuku who was still standing there frozen. He shook his head and kept on running away from the Zero Pointer along with everyone else.

"LESS THAN TWO MINUTES LEFT!" Present Mic shouted as he reminded the examinees how much time they had left. Not that it mattered. It seemed everyone besides Izuku wasn't going to try to gain any more points as their main priority was to get away from the giant killer Zero Pointer as soon as humanly possible.

"Less than two minutes!?" Izuku said in shock. 'Dammit I wanted to get to 150 points! But it seems I can't since there's a God damn freaking metal godzilla in the way. I guess I won't be able to to get 150 points after all.' Izuku thought in his head.

But just about when he was going to turn around and fly away, he heard something…

"Ow!"

Izuku stopped and turned back around. Under a pile of debris and pieces of buildings was the same cute brown haired girl who saved Izuku from tripping at the school gates earlier today. Her leg seemed to be stuck and she couldn't get out.

( **Music:** **My Hero Academia - You Say Run | Epic Plus Ultra Cover! By** **Friedrich Habetler Music.** **watch?v=8iWVfNvAsAU** )

" _I stopped you with my Quirk. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, but I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you. I don't think you would've enjoyed kissing concrete."_

Izuku remembered vividly the words she uttered when she saved him from falling onto the ground. And right when he remembered those very words… something in Izuku snapped! And he began to run towards the girl and the Zero Pointer.

" _There is absolutely no merit in taking on that Faux Villain. But that creates opportunity for it to shine brightly... "_

Izuku used 20% **One For All: Full Cowl** , to get to the girl as fast as possible. Once he reached her, he lifted up the debris effortless and picked her up bridal style and carried her away to safety.

Once Izuku found a spot where he knew she would be safe, he told her, "Stay here and don't come near the Zero Pointer!" Izuku then used 20% to run back towards the robot. Meanwhile, the girl had a blush on her face, as she could still feel his touch and the way he carried her to safety.

"… _and rise to the surface."_

The staff members of U.A. widened their eyes as they saw what was transpiring in Battle Center B. They certainly weren't expecting an examinee to face the Zero Pointer directly all by himself.

Izuku proceeded to fire two **Delaware Smashes** at 20% to distract and flinch the Zero Pointer. And he succeeded as he was able to push the Zero Pointer back a considerable distance. Izuku took this opportunity to open his hands place his open right hand above and his open left hand below and place them together. He then brought this pose down towards his right side and begin to say…

" **Ka-** "

The Zero Pointer began to lock his eyes on Izuku as it realized he was trying to do something. So not wasting any time, it began to move again. And this time, its target was none other than Izuku Midoriya.

"- **Me-** "

The U.A. staff members began to wonder what exactly the spiky green haired young man was trying to do. As they never seen a pose like that before. Just then, a blue colored energy like Ki blast was starting to appear inside Izuku's hands. This intrigued the Judges as they were now really curious on what exactly Izuku was going to do with that.

" **-Ha-** "

The other examinees began to get nervous as they saw the Zero Pointer begin to near Izuku. They didn't know what he was trying to do, but he better hurry up, because with each second, the Zero Pointer was getting closer and closer as each step was almost like an earthquake. Each one getting louder and louder as the Zero Pointer began to get closer and closer. Each step symbolizing the doom that was about to fall on Izuku Midoriya if he doesn't act soon.

" **-Me-** "

The brown haired young girl became to worry and get more worried as the Zero Pointer was only two or three steps away. She wanted to help, but she overused her Quirk way too much during the Practical Exam, that she pretty much couldn't do anything. Plus the fact that Izuku gave her a stern warning to not come near the Zero Pointer at all, pretty much gave her the idea that she couldn't do anything at but watch and pray that he will survive.

Just then the blue energy sphere in Izuku's hand became bigger and bigger. After the blue energy sphere reached its max size, Izuku infused **One For All** power into the energy sphere as well. As a result, the energy sphere became a cyan color as a green lightning surrounded the energy sphere which amplified its power even more. Just then, the Zero Pointed took one last step towards Izuku and raised its right fist and aimed for a punch directly on Izuku's head.

Izuku yelled, "Eat this! **One For All 20%: KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA!** "

Izuku shot his hands forward and finally fired the blast with all his might. The energy beam was so powerful that it created a shockwave strong enough to push all of the other examinees watching a couple steps back. The cyon energy blast rushed towards the Zero Pointer head on as it was confused on what to do. But it was too late to counter the blast as it already struck the Zero Pointer and the blast was so wide and potent, that it was able to completely envelope the huge robot and blast straight through its entire body. The blast created electrical whirlwinds as it and the blast completely shredded through the Zero Pointer's metal and fried its circuits. The entire Zero Pointer was completely vaporized as nothing was left of it. Not a piece of scrap metal in sight. Nothing of the robot survived the **Kamehameha** …

" _That's right. It rises to the surface-The most important qualification of a hero-The spirit of self-sacrifice!"_

( **Music End** )

Izuku looked over at the girl he just saved and smiled, "She's safe… I'm so glad... " Izuku collapsed and fell unconscious. Due to using **One For All 20%** and Ki at the same time, it immediately sapped at his energy reserves. Especially since he used one of his most powerful Ki techniques, that being the **Kamehameha Wave**. Izuku knew that it was a risky move since, he used all of the **One For All** energy he currently has access to into one he had to protect her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he allowed an innocent girl to get hurt or worst, when he could have done something to prevent it. No matter the cost.

Right when Izuku hit the ground, Present Mic yelled "Time's up!" As a buzzer went off signaling the end of the Practical Exam. All of the other examinees however didn't pay much attention to that announcement as they still were shell shocked at the display of power from a certain green haired young man with a monkey tail. Never in their life have they seen somebody use a technique like that and on such of a destructive scale. Not even All Might has shown something like that. Usually he would just smash Villains with his thunderous punches. But never have they seen him shoot a beam kile the cyan colored one that they witnessed Izuku fire from his very hands. What kind of crazy Quirk allows somebody to do something like that?

"What was that guy? He suddenly pushed at the Zero Pointer and just completely obliterated it with some kind of laser beam that he shot from his hands. He seemed to have a reinforcement-type Quirk, but that was unusual… "

"But if he had such an amazing Quirk, what kind of life did he live that made him so jumpy? Maybe he was putting on an act to trick others."

"But it doesn't look like he gained anything from doing so."

"Anyway, there's no mistaking that he's an amazing guy... "

Various other examinees continued to comment on Izuku's strength. All were in awe of what he showed and couldn't believe that there was somebody on that level who was amongst them. The consensus was that Izuku will most likely make it into the Hero Course of U.A.

However a certain boy with glasses was having different thoughts, 'They're missing the point. Didn't they see?' He turned his head towards the brunette that Izuku saved,'He jumped out to save that girl. He was aware of the remaining time, his own safety, and the points he needed to pass… And even so, he did not hesitate at all!' He remember vividly how he ran pass Izuku just like everyone else. While Izuku did the opposite and actually challenged the Zero Pointer head on.

'If we had not been in an exam… of course, I would have done the same!' But then his eyes widened as an idea popped into his head.

'Wait. "Exam"... "Of course… ?" 'Wait a minute… '

"Okay, good work. Good work, good work. Here you go. Here are some gummies." A short elderly woman said as she gave out candy to the examinees.

"Thanks." One examinee said. "Yes, yes, you, too."

"That mademoiselle is the backbone of U.A." Said the blonde French kid.

The elder lady walked towards Izuku, "Oh dear, you were hurt this much by your own Quirk?" The reason she said this is because Izuku's arms were bruised and battered as they were a reddish pink color with many cuts and pores open. This was the direct result of using **One For All 20%** and a **Kamehameha Wave** at the same time.

"It's as if his body is not used to his Quirk yet." It is true. Izuku's body isn't able to handle the full capabilities of using his Ki and **One For All** at the same time yet. That's why he's trying to find a way to combine the two Quirks so he could use them simultaneously without having to waste so much stamina and damage his body as a result. Izuku prides himself in efficiency. And what good is a Hero with godly power, when he destroys himself with only one attack afterwards.

The elder woman puckered and stretched her lips to kiss Izuku's head.

"Wh-What was that?" One examinee asked as he and many others were confused at the actions of the elder.

The blonde french examine responded, "U.A. High's licensed school nurse… the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl!"

Recovery Girl, also know as Chiyo Shuzenji, is a short, elderly woman with grey hair styled into a bun that has a syringe looped through it. She wears a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. She wears pink boots and has a helmet on her head. In addition, she walks with a cane designed like a syringe that she can also use for healing.

After getting kissed on the head, Izuku's arms began to glow with a green light. Somehow the wounds were beginning to fade.

"Her Quirk is the super-activation of healing ability. U.A. can only go through with such a reckless Entrance Exam because of her." All of Izuku's wounds disappeared as his arms looked good as new.

"Let's finish this quickly. Is anyone else injured?" Recovery Girl asked as she went to a couple of examinees who suffered minor injuries during the Practical Exam.

'I see! If this Exam is set up like _that_... ' the boy with the glasses thought as he placed his thumb under his chin in deep thought.

'Then he's… '

* * *

 _ **One week later…**_

The following week has been a blur for one Izuku Midoriya…

When he woke, he found himself in Recovery Girl's office. She explained to him what transpired after he took down the Zero Pointer. How she healed him and the fact that everybody present was completely in awe of the feat he was able to pull off when everybody else ran away. He asked her if anybody else got hurt by the Zero Pointer. When she replied with no, Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. Recovery Girl was honestly impressed. She didn't expect Izuku to be so caring of others, even though he was really the only one who suffered major injuries. Kids these days are usually concerned with how flashy their Quirks are, and what not. But Izuku seems to have come from a rare breed. He already had the mindset and spirit of a Hero. And it sure helps that his Quirk is very powerful.

Recovery Girl asked Izuku if he felt alright, and Izuku told her that he felt better than ever. Her also said that he actually… felt stronger after she healed him. Which is weird, but Izuku brushed it aside as it probably being because he was able to get some rest.

When he got home, Momo called him to ask how the Exams went. He told her that the Written Exam was really easy, and he is pretty confident in himself that he got a perfect score. He then went on to tell her that he got 141 points in the Practical Exam. Momo was absolutely shocked and told him that score must be a record. She explained to him that the only people to have gotten over 100 points on the U.A. Practical Entrance Exams were the Number Four hero Best Jeanist, the Number Two Hero Endeavor, and of course the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace All Might. Izuku was surprised after hearing this, because he didn't know that information before. He felt pride in himself to be one of only four people to get over 100 points in the hardest Hero Course Practical Exam in all of Japan where the acceptance rate is less than 3 in 100. Izuku now knew for sure that he was going to get into U.A.. Izuku told Momo that he would've gotten more points if it weren't for the Zero Pointer creating chaos and endangering a girl's life. He explained to her that he couldn't let someone get hurt or worst when he could do something to prevent it. Momo's face flushed when she heard Izuku's words. She was impressed by the level of selflessness he showed. Even though, he could've gotten more points and possibly surpass All Might's record for the most points in the Practical Exam history, he sacrificed that glory to save another examinee because he knew that was the right thing to do and it was what a True Hero would've done. It just made him all the more attractive in her eyes.

When he told his mother how he did, Inko was delighted with happiness. In order to award him for his performance in the Entrance Exam of the best Hero Course in all of Japan, she made him his favorite meal and quadrupled the size so that he could eat all he wanted until his stomach could not take any more. Izuku cried tears of joy and thanked her over a million times calling her the Greatest Mother in the World.

In the present day, it was evening. Izuku was on the couch lifting weights, continuing his training just like how All Might told him to do. He missed the feeling of looseness and lightness he felt when he took the weights off, but he had no choice but to continue training. He wanted to be the Number One Hero after all and he can't be wasting time slacking off and doing nothing.

Ever since the Entrance Exam, Izuku hadn't been able to contact All Might. He hasn't answered any of his text messages or calls. Izuku at first was worried and thought that maybe he didn't get into U.A. and All Might was disappointed in him and didn't want anything to do with him anymore. But Izuku calmed and just guessed that he was busy with his Hero work. He is the Number One Hero for crying out loud. Of course he would be busy and not have much time to contact Izuku. He just hoped that he will hear from him soon. Izuku promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about **One For All**. All Might entrusted him with his power. He needed to remain as the Symbol of Peace until it was Izuku's turn to inherit the torch. So, he'll keep his mouth shut.

Just then, Inko came barging into the living room, "Izu-Izu-Izu…! Izu-Izu-Izu… Izuku! It's here! It came! It's here!" In her hand was an envelope with a red stamp showing the U.A. symbol…

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Inko was pacing around outside Izuku's room. She was really nervous for the results. She knew how much getting into U.A. meant for Izuku. She didn't want all of his hard work over the past 10 months be for nothing.

Izuku is inside his bedroom on his desk. He stared blankly at the envelope in the middle of his desk. The envelope that will decide his fate…

"Oh what the hell am I waiting for!" Izuku yelled as he picked up the envelope and opened it by pulling it apart in half. Out of it fell a small metal device that landed on his desk. A light projection showed up and in it revealed All Might in his Hero Form.

" **I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!** "

"Toshinori-Sensei?! Wait, this is from U.A., right… ? What?"

All Might was in a pink background wearing a yellow suit and blue tie. " **I had to do some paperwork that took some time, so I couldn't contact you.** " All Might coughed and bowed, " **I'm sorry.** **Actually, I came to this town to work at U.A.** "

"Toshinori-Sensei is working at U.A.?"

" **Hm? What is it?** " Somebody was trying to talk to All Might behind the scenes, explaining to him that he had to wrap it up soon.

" **Wrap it up? But there is something I must talk to him about… It's going to push everything else back? All right. Okay.** "

Izuku swallowed in anticipation for what his teacher and idol was about to say next.

" **Congratulations my boy! You got a perfect score on the Written Exam and 141 points on the Practical Exam. One of only four people in history to score over 100 points, including myself, the Number Two Hero Endeavor, and the Number Four Hero Best Jeanist!** **Of course that means, you passed with flying colors!** "

Izuku smirked, "Yeah, kind of already knew that Sensei."

" **... But there was a secret component added to the test…** "

Izuku raised his eyebrows, curious to what the Number One Hero was talking about.

" **I'm an entertainer as well! First, take a look at this video!** "

All Might clicked a button on a remote and it showed a video.

"Excuse me, um... "

"The nice person?" Izuku said in shock as the video showed the brunette that Izuku saved from the Zero Pointer during the Practical Exam.

" **She came to negotiate directly in person after the exam!** **Negotiate what? Keep watching to find out!** " All MIght pressed play and resumed the video.

"Um, the person with green spiky and curly hair and freckles… Do you know who I'm talking about? He's very tall and muscular with a brown tail. He also has a handsome face... "

Izuku's face went red, "She's talking about me!?"

"Is it possible for me to give him some of my points? There was still time left and he could've gotten more points if he wanted to. But instead he came and saved me from the Zero Pointer. So I thought maybe he needed more points... "

( **Music: Boku No Hero Academia OST 2 - You Can Become a Hero (** **君はヒーローになれる** **)**

" _What the hell can you do?"_

Izuku heard the voice of Bakugo in his head.

"At least the points he lost because of me… "

" _There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!"_

Izuku also began to hear the voice of Death Arms…

"He saved me!"

Izuku gasped as he stood up from his chair, as he was utterly speechless.

"Please! Please! Please!"

All Might paused the video, " **In addition to now having a Quirk, your actions spurred others to act.** "

All Might turned and looked at the camera, " **The Entrance Exam the other day was not graded only on Villain points!** " All Might resumed the video.

"Even if you ask to, you cannot give him your points. Anyway, there's no reason to give him any, female listener!" Present Mic said as he patted her head.

All Might paused the video, " **How can a Hero Course reject people who save others and do the right thing? Call that lip service? Bring it on! This is a job that requires risking one's life to put that lip service into practice! Rescue Points! And they're given by a panel of judges. It's the other basic ability we at U.A. look at!**

A scoreboard showed up displaying all of the examinees scores from top to bottom. Izuku saw his name at the Number One spot.

" **Izuku Midoriya, sixty Rescue Points!** "

It then showed the Number Four spot. " **And Ochaco Uraraka, forty-five Rescue Points! You both pass! And with 141 Villain Points and 60 Rescue Points makes a total of 201 Points. You, Izuku Midoriya scored the highest amount of points of all time in the U.A. Practical Exam. And you're the only one to ever score over 200 points!** "

Izuku's eyes began to water as tears were threatening to spill out. "This is too crazy! Its unreal. I must be dreaming. Why am I so blessed?"

All Might opened his hand towards the camera, " **Come, Young Midoriya. This your Hero Academia!** "

Izuku wiped the tears out of his eyes as he could barely control his tears of joy from exploding. "Yes, sir!"

After receiving a lot of help and waking up with a brown monkey tail one day, Izuku's life changed and will continue to change. And now his dream high school life is about to begin!

However, this is only the beginning of his journey as I almost forgot to mention…

 _This is the story of how Izuku Midoriya became the_ _ **Greatest Hero Of All Time!**_

* * *

 **A/N: Man that was pretty hella fun to write!**

 **What's up guys, JeffMen103 here! As promised here's Chapter 2: the U.A. Entrance Exams! I really enjoyed writing this chapter as it was one of my favorite episodes in the anime. Seeing Deku SMASH that Zero Pointer was so badass! So I did my best in my own interpretation of it with a little spin. Thank you to all who reviewed, followed and favorited my story! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MEANS TO ME!**

 **But yeah, some of the reviews asked about whether Izuku is going to transform into Oozaru or not. So I'm going to make this announcement to clear any confusion.**

 **Izuku WILL gain access to ANY and ALL Saiyan Transformations in the Dragon Ball Franchise. (With maybe an exception to Broly's LSSJ and Kale's Berserker from. Those transformation are unique to those characters.) How and when will he get these forms… you're going to have to keep on reading to find out my friends (:**

 **So feel free to make any predictions! Debate amongst yourselves of how and when these forms will pop up in the Story. But my lips are sealed! You won't hear anything from me, my Brothers and Sisters. NO SPOILERS! Even if you make a prediction that's right, I'm not going to say that it is. My response will always be the same, which will be…**

 _ **That's a fabulous prediction! Keep on reading!**_

 **And yes, just like the summary says, Izuku will have a harem. Who exactly is going to be in the Harem… hmmmm…. I'm going to have to sit and think about it. You guys can make requests in the reviews or pm me if you want a certain girl in the Harem. I'll read everything you guys say. But just to let you know, Momo and Ochaco ARE CONFIRMED AND LOCKED in the Harem, so don't worry about those two gorgeous beauties. I already have plans for them. But anybody else, ask for them in the Reviews or PM me.**

 **If you enjoyed what you read, please Review, Review, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Follows/Favorites are cool and I do appreciate them with all my heart, don't get me wrong, but I prefer Reviews more because I can actually see what you guys think and it motivates me more to continue writing. So feel free to review, because I honestly believe that your opinions are just as important as mine. And that goes for everyone. So say what you need to, I can take criticism well. It helps me improve as a writer. I know I'm not perfect. No one is. I make mistakes everyday. So review with all your might, because I PROMISE I WILL READ EACH AND EVERYONE! God Bless all of you and have a fantastic day.**

 **And remember to always Go Beyond: PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **P.s: From now on, every single chapter for this story will be posted Weekly Every Sunday! I Decided to post this on Friday 6/15/18, because I couldn't wait to write and post this chapter and also because I freaking love you guys to death! But Chapter Three onward will be on a Strict Sunday weekly schedule. Even if a chapter is already completed before Sunday, I still won't post it before Sunday Midnight. I hope you guys have no problem with this. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me!**

 **Next chapter will be the Quirk assessment test and Hero Combat Training! So get hyped for that!**

 **See you guys in 9 days!**

 **Its 4:33 AM where I am right now… man I need to get to bed. But I'm hungry! Meh, I'll go get some Froot Loops and probably watch some youtube videos and catch up on some of my favorite Fanfics that I still need to read…**


	3. Quirk Assessment Test!

**Chapter 3: Quirk Assessment Test!**

* * *

 _ **For I reckon that the sufferings of this present time are not worthy to be compared with the glory which shall be revealed in us.**_

* * *

( **Music: Solid State Scouter** **(Bardock's Theme) | Epic Cover by Friedrich Habetler Music** )

" _FREEZA!"_

 _Explosions and battle cries could be heard in the distant void of outer space. In a galaxy far, far away from the Planet Earth we all know love, is another planet that is very similar to it, but not quite. For one the gravity is about 10 times heavier than that of planet Earth with a very dense and thick atmosphere. Another difference is that Earth is blue, this unique planet however is pink in color. The size of the planet is not that far off with this particular planet being slightly bigger. Unlike Earth, there aren't many landmarks, oceans, mountains, jungles or any other kind of unique landscape present in this planet. It was mostly land, with buildings very distinct than the ones present on Earth. Planet Earth also has the technological edge in many aspects as well._

 _One major difference that completely set the two planets apart however, were the races and species that inhabit the two. Planet Earth had a large diversity of animals, plants, fungi, bacteria, and other organisms living on it including the most dominant one being the Homo Sapien Sapien race. The pink planet had a wide variety of organisms too. But there was one huge difference. The most dominant race wasn't the Homo Sapien Sapien race, but a very similar species that goes by the name of Saiyan._

 _Humans and saiyans had very similar features. They both walked on two legs, and had two arms, with two hands with five fingers. The way they reproduced and procreated are the exact same as well, making it possible for a saiyan and a human to mate and create a child with no worries of birth defects. Practically every single damn thing was the same, every organ, every bone, tissue, cell, you name it._

 _However, there is one key difference and that being, each and every saiyan was born with a brown monkey tail. This completely set the two apart as far as strength and overall fighting capabilities go. The saiyan race are natural born fighters with a primal nature reminiscent that of a Lion. They are always striving to be the strongest warriors in the universe. The planet that inhabits these magnificent warrior race is none other than Planet Vegeta._

 _A baby Saiyan's power level is measured as soon as they are born, if their power level is up to standard they are raised as upper-level warriors and become combatant candidates. If their power level remains low even after a certain amount of time has passed they are classed as low-level warriors and become either engineers or infiltration babies. Infiltration babies are sent off to a planet the Saiyans have selected for take over, and if the baby grows up into a warrior capable of taking over the planet they are allowed to return as a full-fledged combatant. Infiltration babies have a low survival rate. Saiyans do not naturally know how to fly, some need to be taught, while others work it out on their own. Training to increase power level is also uncommon, with only a few Saiyan children receiving a short period of special training to acquire a greater power level. Saiyans do not celebrate any holidays. Instead of playing like Earthling children, Saiyan children fight amongst themselves._

" _Freeza! Stop hiding! Come out and fight me you coward!"_

 _The one who is screaming at the top of his lungs is a low-class saiyan warrior. He has unkempt hair which partially stands on end. He has a scar on his left cheek, slightly dark skin and fully outlined, sharp eyes. He wears a dark blue and green Battle Armor, and a green Scouter on his left eye, and has red cutted pants and black and green shoes. He is wearing a blood-soaked armband as a headband. This armband belonged to another fellow saiyan who fell in battle. The name of this man is Bardock: The Father of Son Goku._

 _He was currently flying through space above Planet Vegeta. There was a huge oval shaped spaceship hovering above the planet's atmosphere. Bardock was speeding straight towards it. His path was blocked however, by many countless Freeza soldiers that did their best to detain him. All of their efforts were in vain due to the sole reason being that Bardock was a man on a mission. And any person who dared to try and get in his way was either getting blasted, elbowed, kicked, punched, or thrown out of the way. At that moment, Bardock had nothing but one thing in mind: End the the life of the galactic tyrant Freeza once and for all._

 _Then out of the top entrance of the spaceship came out the one and only Freeza. Freeza is an alien creature wearing the standard saiyan armor it being purple. He has two horns pointing sideways with pink arms and white and purple patterns throughout his body. He is very short as he stands at a height of exactly 5 feet or 152.4 centimeters. He is currently in a circular mobile space pod that he rides in._

 _Bardock smirked when he saw that Freeza finally came out, "Freeza… "_

 _All of the other Freeza soldiers were surprised and shocked to see that their master actually came out and responded to the low level. Now they were anxious to see what he would do next._

 _Bardock began to laugh, "It all comes down to this. My fate. Planet Vegeta's. Kakarot's!"_

 _Freeza kept a neutral face as he lifted up his right index finger. Above up was a circular Ki ball that was beginning to charge up._

" _And yes… Yours too Freeza!" Bardock's right hand glowed blue as a Ki ball charged up which composed of all the remaining power that he had left stored inside of him. This was his last shot to end it once and for all._

" _WE SETTLE IT HERE!" Bardock battle cried as he launched the blue energy ball right towards the tyrant, signalling the end._

" _Hahahahaha!" Freeza maniacally laughed as his Ki ball began to grow and grow in size until it looked similar to a miniature sun. Bardock's attack made contact with the Ki sphere, but it was completely nullified and swallowed up by the much stronger technique._

" _What the? No way!" Bardock exclaimed as he couldn't believe his eyes. He put absolutely everything he had in that blast. And it was just swallowed up like it was a pebble compared to the huge sun that was Freeza's attack._

 _The sun like energy sphere kept on becoming larger and larger until Freeza finally launched it with a flick of his finger. Laughing as he does so._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bardock yelled in agony as the Supernova made contact with his body. The Supernova began to melt away and vaporize his remaining clothes as the heat burned his skin as if he were taking a dive into a volcano. The Supernova also made contact with the Freeza soldiers and instantly killed every last one of them, but of course Freeza had absolutely no concern for them whatsoever. To him, they were just worthless pawns._

 _Bardock began to have a vision. In it, he saw his son, Goku standing across from Freeza on Planet Namek as they prepared to do battle._

" _Kaka-Kakarot… " Bardock smiled and laughed as he knew the future. In time, his son, Goku, the last hope of the Saiyan Race will face off against Freeza… and Goku will win. Not only will he win, but he will avenge the his race and everyone else who tragically died at the hands of Freeza._

" _KAKAROT!" The name of his beloved son was the last thing Bardock said as his body was burned to ash by Freeza's Supernova. It eventually made contact with PLanet Vegeta. All over the Planet, yellow cracks were spread throughout as the splash damage of the Supernova took effect. A couple seconds later, Freeza began to laugh maniacally once planet was utterly destroyed as all the Saiyans present were destroyed along with it. Nothing remained of the once home of the Saiyan Race as it was completely destroyed._

 _Meanwhile across another galaxy, was a saiyan space pod. In it was the sleeping baby known as Kakakort, who will later be renamed Goku by his grandpa Gohan._

' _Kakarot my son… You must succeed where I have failed! One day, you must rise up to avenge the Saiyans of Planet Vegeta. Redeem the Pride of our Race… '_

( _ **Music End**_ )

* * *

Izuku woke up with a start. His heart racing, panting, and sweating as he did so. He immediately checked his current location and immediate surroundings. He calmed down once he realized that he was in his bedroom. He looked towards his nightstand and saw that his digital clock read 3:45 A.M.

He used his Ki to scan the energy signatures of the surrounding area. He sensed his mother sleeping peacefully in her room. Other than that, Izuku didn't sense and particular high Power Levels at all, and he also didn't feel any malicious energy.

Izuku sighed. He had one of those dreams again. Each one getting more vivid and detailed one right after the other. Usually, he would only get these kinds of dreams once every so often. Maybe once every two or three weeks. But now, he was getting dreams such like this example practically every other day. There were nights where he couldn't even sleep because of the extreme amounts of realism of the dreams. It was as if, he was actually present there, watching all of the scenes unfold from a bird's eye view.

"Man, what a pain in the tail," Izuku said grumbly as he got off from his bed and went to his bathroom to urinate. After he finished his business, he washed his hands in the sink. After he was done, he looked at the mirror and examined himself. He was currently shirtless as none of his pajamas fit him any longer. Most of the clothes he wore now were originally his Father's. With all of the time that was occupied with his training and studying, Izuku hasn't had the chance to actually go out to the mall and shop for new clothes that would actually fit him. He was actually surprised to find out that his Father's clothes fit him. Since the average male height in Japan was 171.2 cm or 5'7, not many people were as tall as Izuku. So it just made him wonder: How tall exactly is his Dad?

Izuku thought back to the dream he had. That man… Bardock was his name. He had a tail, just like him. And not only that, but he could use Ki attacks as well. And that other person, Freeza. He was able to destroy a whole planet with just one flick of a finger. It almost terrified Izuku. To think that someone exists with such unbelievable power. He didn't even think All Might is capable of such a feat! And that's saying something.

Izuku looked at his right hand. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate deeply. He called forth the power of his Ki to his right hand. After a few seconds, a blue energy sphere appeared on his right hand. It was the same attack Bardock used as his last assault against the Villain Freeza before he unfortunately met his demise at the Tyrant's hands.

Izuku then used **One For All** on his left hand as green lightning sparked violently. He held the hands side by side as he looked at his reflection. The two powerful energies illuminating him.

"I have been blessed with these two Quirks… And with this **Power** … I swear that I'll be the **Greatest Hero in the World!** "

* * *

( **Music: My Hero Academia Opening 1- The Day** )

 **In a golden background as spotlights flash, both All Might and Son Goku appear as they look towards the golden light with their backs turned to Izuku.**

 _ **Shizukesa ga shimikomu you de iki wo tometa gozen goji**_

 _ **Izuku looks in awe as he stands up to look at the two in pure admiration and inspiration. The golden stardust surrounds and fades around him as he looks on in strive and determination be just like them.**_

 _ **Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu Asu wa docchi da?**_

 **Izuku beings to reach out with both of his hands towards the two hoping to grasp and harness both of their powers. He reaches out to All Might with his left hand, while he reaches out to Son Goku with his right hand. Goku and All Might turn their heads around towards Izuku as both of them have an equal large smile plastered on their faces. As Izuku gets closer and closer to reaching them, the Golden Light gets brighter and brighter until eventually Goku and All Might grab Izuku's right and left hand respectively as they pass on their Power onto him as the scene is replaced with the words "Plus Ultra."**

 _ **THE DAY HAS COME!**_

 **The scene then switches to each and every member of Class 1A getting their own shot in their Hero Costumes with their names being displayed beside them. It starts with Ochaco Uraraka, and ends with Shoto Todoroki being the last one.**

 _ **Keshite akenai yoru mo**_

 _ **Furi tuzukete yamanai ame mo**_

 _ **Kono rokudemonai sekai ni wa arun da yo**_

 **Izuku is downtown walking on a darkened overpass. It is night time as rain falls. Izuku walks alone with no coat or umbrella on, while a huge crowd mils about in the well-lit street below. This emphasizes the isolation and despair that Izuku feels as someone without a Quirk and a social outcast. Making his dream of being a Hero almost impossible despite his optimism.**

 **As he sadly walks, away, the viewers see what he was looking at. A billboard urging people to become Heroes…**

 _ **Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no**_

 _ **Madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru**_

 _ **Anata wo semete iru wake ja nain da yo**_

 **Izuku continues his sad march home, the city a blur of abstract shapes behind him as his Hero Journals flash by one by one, showing his determination in spite of how impossible his dream seems to be.**

 **However, once Hero Journal #14 comes into view, Izuku changes dramatically as he grows taller and and a tail sprouts from behind him. Izuku looks at his hands in awe of his newfound Power as now he realizes that his dream can now become a reality. Izuku comes to a stop as all of the Hero Journals come tumbling down.**

 _ **Hitori kuusou ni asobu**_

 **A transition comes to a single shot to Izuku and Katsuki. First we see them as children and while there's a divide between them, the dividing line is relatively smooth and calm. The pair smiles at each other as friends though judging from the woods around them, this is just moments before Izuku pulled Katsuki out of the water bruising his ego and ending their friendship forever.**

 _ **Soko de omoi egaita koto made hajiru no kai?**_

 **We shift from the simple childhood innocence of summer to spring cherry blossoms with the pair now looking from each other and the dividing line between them now much more wild and and violent. Cherry blossoms are typically associated with graduation and the start of a new school year. In other words with endings and new beginnings. Sometime between elementary school and their graduation of middle school, these kids went from being best friends to enemies and that after entering the same high school shown by the change in uniforms, their rivalry only got more violent. Now the dividing line between them is now a chaotic electrified mess. With each of these transitions, the inevitability of their future conflict is increasingly impressed upon the viewer. Leading up to the explosive angry punch that caps off their fight during training. Out of that explosion we see Tomura Shigaraki emerge as his right palm attempts to touch the screen.**

 _ **Karami au meikyuu meikyuu**_

 _ **Sore demo yuku to iu no?**_

 _ **Chiisaki tabibito ga**_

 _ **kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne**_

 **The scene changes from Shigaraki's open palm to All Might's as he closes his fist and jumps towards Nomu as they both begin swapping hands and trading blows left and right. Kurogiri opens his giant yellow eyes as he prepares to use his Warp Gate Quirk. Eraser Head appears and he uses his Quirk to take care of numerous cannon fodder Villains. Then Izuku could be seen in his U.A. uniform running as fast as he can to make it into the battle.**

 _ **Yuku atemo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW**_

 _ **Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?**_

 _ **Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga kaete yukeru sa**_

 **One by one, the students of Class 1-A are in the air as they launch into battle. Each one showing a spark of their personality as they do so. First with Ochaco Uraraka smiling and jumping a joy showing her bubbly personality. To Tenya Iida with his trademark serious and strict attitude as he swings a kick. Right after that comes Tsuyu Asui as she grabs Minrou Mineta with a straight face which illustrates her blunt and straightforward nature with Mineta crying in fear, showing his cowardice. Shoto Todoroki slides using his ice powers ready for battle with complete and utter confidence. Eijirou Kirishima activates his Hardening with a cocky smirk. And last but not least is Katsuki Bakugo as he laughs maniacally ready to blast and destroy everything in his path.**

 **Izuku is still running as his clothes now change from his U.A. uniform to his Hero Costume. This shift symbolizes his transformation from Izuku to Deku as he is now in Hero Mode. Deku uses One For All in his left hand and his Ki in his right hand. He brings them together and charges up a Kamehameha Wave as both Goku and All Might push him forward, giving him the drive to push beyond his limits and do what he needs to do. With the Kamehameha Wave now fully charged up, Deku fires the attack with a ferocious roar as the deadly blast envelops the screen.**

 _ **THE DAY HAS COME!**_

 **The opening then cuts to all of the other students in Class 1-A who weren't shown in the previous scene as they to prepare for battle. The final shot shows all of the students plus All Might and Eraser Head posed as they stand united in front of U.A. ready to defend their** _ **Home**_ **no matter the cost.**

( **Music End** )

* * *

The night after Izuku opened his acceptance letter, Toshinori contacted him. Toshinori told Izuku to come meet him at the beach so they can catch up and talk about U.A. and such. When Izuku received his message, he was absolutely thrilled since he hadn't heard from his Sensei in over a week.

As Izuku was flying over to the beach, he still couldn't get that dream he had out of his head.

"What was that? And why did it seem so real? It's like I'm having visions of the future or something!" Izuku exclaimed as he moved over sideways to prevent himself from hitting an apartment building.

"Is it just me hallucinating, or do these dreams/visions have some sort of meaning or purpose to them? One thing I realized is that there is always at least one person that is involved and that is Son Goku. And this dream in particular had to do with him and his father, Bardock. Also, that Villain Freeza seems to be an important character as well."

As Izuku was muttering to himself, many people down below on the streets saw the bright white light of his Ki as it trailed behind him as he flew in the night sky.

"Look, mommy, its a shooting star!"one little girl told her mother

"Yes dear, it looks really beautiful. Make sure to make a wish!"

Izuku saw that he was nearing the Dagoba Municipal Beach.

"Whatever the case may be, I think it is best that I keep all of this to myself. I'm going to have to figure this out on my own. I can't tell this to anybody, not even to Toshinori-Sensei. I can't allow something like this to distract me from my top priorities and that's becoming a Pro Hero." Izuku finished talking to himself as he landed on the beach. He saw Toshinori standing at the near the ocean staring at the distance.

"Toshinori-Sensei!" Izuku shouted as Toshinori turned around to find none other than the Ninth Holder of **One For All**. He smiled as he walked towards him with his right hand raised up.

"Congrats on getting accepted young man! You got the Number One highest score. I knew all along you had it in you."

"Th-Th-Thank you very much!" Izuku replied as he gave his mentor and idol a high five.

"Just so you know, I didn't tell the school about my connection to you. You're the type that would think that's cheating, right? I wasn't one of the Judges." Toshinori revealed. Knowing someone like Izuku, he would want to earn things the right way without getting any outside favorable help. It just wasn't in him. He wants to win using his own power.

"Th-Thank you for your concern! It's true, I wouldn't want you or anyone else pulling strings behind the scenes in order to make it easier for me to succeed. Knowing that I completely earned and deserved such a high score just made it all the more satisfying. And thank you Toshinori-Sensei. Without you, I don't know if I could have excelled like that in the U.A. Entrance Exams!" Izuku said as he smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head like he always does.

'You truly are going to become a great Hero someday. That I know for sure…' Toshinori said in his mind as he truly felt proud for what his Successor is and what he will become in the future.

"Oh by the way, I was surprised to find out that you were a teacher at U.A. So that's why you came to this city, huh? I mean, your agency is in Roppongi in Minato, Tokyo at-"

"Stop that!"

Izuku stopped mid sentence and blushed in embarrassment as he realized he was in fanboy mode once again.

"I couldn't tell anyone before the school announced it. I just happened to be offered a job from U.A. when I was searching for a Successor." Toshinori said as he turned around to look at the sea.

Izuku gasped, 'I see. He was originally planning on choosing one of the students from U.A… one of the students gifted with an amazing Quirk.' Izuku looked down at his hands as he felt the power of his Ki running through his veins calmly.

"I completely collapsed and fell unconscious after using **One For All** and Ki at the same time. It sapped my stamina and broke my arms. Recovery Girl had to nurse and heal me after the Exams were over. Whenever, I use the two separately though, there such thing happens unless I go beyond 20%. I can control them, but just not at the same time." Izuku said as he green electricity appeared in his left hand and a blue energy sphere appeared in his right hand.

Toshinori turned around to face his student, "That can't be helped. It's like if you asked who suddenly grew a tail to do a trick, they wouldn't be able to control it. Which unironically kind of fits your situation since you literally grew a tail overnight." Toshinori replied. In response, Izuku wiggled his tail around and wrapped it around his waist.

"Yeah, I get what you're trying to say. Since I've only had my Quirk for 10 months and I only had **One For All** for 5 months, it would be hard for anyone to be able to use both Quirks at the same time without risk of injury. That's like asking a baby to run." Izuku said as he deactivated his Quirks.

"There wasn't any time, and we had to prepare you for the Exams as soon as possible. But it turned out perfectly! You got the highest score. It turned out 'all might'!" Toshinori said excitedly with a thumbs up. He then looked down and picked up two spray paint bottles with the word 'GAS' on the front of each of them.

"Right now, you're able to use 20% of **One For All**. You can use your Ki effectively as well. But when you combine them, you're either at a hundred percent or zero. But once you can control them both simultaneously, you'll be able to adjust to what your body can handle."

"Control?!"

Toshinori began to elaborate on his point, "The more you train a vessel, the more you'll be able to move the power freely. Think of your body like a glass of water. And think of your Ki as clean water. You can control that Quirk pretty easily since its the power that you were born with. But **One For All** is different. It is not a Quirk that one is born with. It is a strange power that your body isn't used to and hasn't completely adapted to yet, unlike your Ki. So think of **One For All** as a different kind of liquid, like soda. Putting in the soda and water in the same glass cup at the same time wouldn't be a good idea. So for you to enjoy both drinks, you would have to empty out the glass cup and pour the liquids in separately. Your body as it is now, can only handle one Quirk at a time. But with time and training, your body will adapt to **One For All** and it will become second nature to you. And you'll be able to use both powers freely."

" **Like this** ," All Might said as he crushed the two spray paint bottles effortlessly in his Hero Form. Izuku smirked as he said, "Alright then. I'm just going to have to keep training up until I've mastered both Quirks to the point where I can use them both at the same time without having to worry about killing myself, right?"

" **Exactly, Young Midoriya!** "

"Wait, is that All Might?!"

"No way! When did he get here?!" A young couple yelled as they were shocked to see All Might appear out of nowhere on the beach.

All Might sweatdropped as he forgot that there were people around. He began running as he said, " **Let's go, Young Midoriya**!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Izuku said as he also followed suit and ran alongside All Might to get away from the young couple as fast as possible.

All Might looked towards Izuku, ' **The Flame I passed on to you is still small… But in the future, it'll be exposed to wind, rain, and grow even bigger. And then, I will slowly become weak and disappear, and I will finish my job… Yeah, that's deep.** "

* * *

 _ **April…**_

"Izuku, do you have tissue?"

"Yeah."

"And your handkerchief? What about your handkerchief? Your hanky?"

Izuku rolled his eyes and smile, "Yes, mom I have it! I'm going to be late. I have to hurry!"

Today is the first day of Izuku's first year in U.A. High School. He has been anxiously waiting for this day for over a month now. Who wouldn't be anxious? U.A. is the Number One Hero Course in the entire country. Getting into this school has been Izuku's dream for as long as he could remember. Today would start his journey into becoming a Pro Hero. If Izuku was going to be the Number One Hero and the next Symbol of Peace, then this was the school to help mold him into the Hero he has always strived to be.

Izuku and Momo would sometimes talk for hours on the phone about the upcoming school year. She was glad that she had somebody to talk to who was on her level in terms of intellect. Izuku would get so excited that on some days, he would literally just spend all day training, using that as a way to spend all of the adrenaline he had stacked up inside of him. But even then it wasn't enough. He would go 100% fanboy mode while sparring with All Might, which annoyed him to almost no end. The Number One Hero would have land a couple of decent **Kansas Smashes** in order to knock some sense into him.

After Izuku finished tying his shoes, he stood up and put on his same old yellow book bag and opened the front door.

"Izuku!"

Izuku turned his head to face Inko, "Yes, mom?"

"You look just like your Father when he was your age. You're really cool, and I want you to know that I'm proud of you honey, and I know for a fact that he would be proud of you as well." Inko said with a smile as she had tears at the edge of her eyes, as she could barely contain her joy of seeing her son going to his first day of High School. She was witnessing her baby boy grow up into a fine young man who will later become a Great Hero someday.

Izuku widened his eyes. Whenever the subject of his Father was brought up, it always hit a sore spot. But in the context of the situation, it being a positive one, he was actually happy that his Mother said that. It not only lets him know that he has his Inko's support, but somewhere overseas, he also has the support of his Father. Still, it wouldn't hurt to at least visit once in a while….

"Thank you mom, you don't know how much that means to me. Well then, I'm off! I'll see you later!" Izuku said before he blasted off to the sky.

"Don't forget to call me if anything happens!" Inko yelled out as Izuku disappeared from her line of sight.

The acceptance rate for U.A. High's Hero Course is less than one in three hundred every year. Other than the four people admitted through recommendations, 36 are admitted through the regular Exam. Those 36 are split into only two classes, with 18 each.

"Class 1-A… 1-A… This place is too big…"

Currently Izuku is jogging down the halls of the massive school, looking for his homeroom. Izuku is wearing standard U.A. uniform which consisted of a grey colored blazer with yellow buttons with a white collared shirt with a red tie and dark blue pants. Of course, Izuku was wearing his trademark red sneakers, and he had his brown monkey tail out wiggling behind him. He could just wrap it around his waist, but he decided to just let it be loose and only do that when he was in a training or in a battle.

"There it is!" Izuku finally found his homeroom. When he arrived to the door to the classroom, he was astonished.

"The door's huge! It must be that size so any student of all shapes and sizes can enter through. There are some pretty bizarre Quirks out there. Especially mine." Izuku said to himself as he began to scan the Power Levels inside the room.

"The elite chosen from the huge number at the exam… And of course, the two people who I hope would not be in the same class me are in fact in the same homeroom. Lucky me!" Izuku said as he sensed two pretty distinct Power Levels inside. He slid the door open only to see-

"Don't put your feet on the desk!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the excellent craftsmen who made the desk?"

"Nope! What junior high did you go to, you side character?"

Izuku sweatdropped. 'Of course….'

The tall serious teen with glasses stopped for one moment as he began to speak again, "Let's start over. I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida."

Bakugo scoffed, "Somei? So you're a damn elite, huh? Looks like I will have fun crushing you."

"Crushing? That's cruel. Do you truly aim to be a Hero?" Tenya replied before Bakugo looked towards the door as he also did the same. He then saw Izuku standing there.

"It's him!" Tenya said as he recognized Izuku as the one who destroyed the Zero Pointer in the Entrance Exam.

All of the students present in the classroom proceeded to look towards Izuku as he kind of stood out, being tall, having a muscular figure and having a brown monkey tail wiggling behind him. Not to mention his unique hair style.

"Oh, um... " Izuku said awkwardly as he wasn't used to having all of the attention on him, since most of his life, he's kind of been a social outcast.

Bakugo smirked, "I knew you would pass"

"Good morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-"

"I heard you before. I'm Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida." Izuku said as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, a habit that has seemed to have stuck with him.

"Midoriya… you realized there was something more to that Practical Exam , didn't you?"

"Huh?" Izuku responded dumbly

"I had no idea… I completely misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me." Tenya said as he praised Izuku.

Izuku sweatdropped as he waved his hands around, "No no no you've got it all wrong. I wasn't aware of the secret behind the Exams. I just did what I thought was right. I couldn't let a fellow Examinee get hurt or worse when I could've done something to prevent it from happening. Right?" Izuku said as he found Momo at the back of the class. She gave him a smile and nod as she waved at him.

"Oh, that curly and spiky hair! You're the handsome looking one!"

Izuku turned around to see the same cute brunette that he saved during the Entrance Exam. He blushed at her comment as he took a good look at her.

'-It's the nice person!'

"-You passed, just like Present Mic said!"

'-She looks good in a uniform… ' Izuku thought as the uniform hugged her curves nicely.

"-Of course you did! That blast was amazing!"

Izuku's face now resembled a strawberry, "-Oh, well, um, it was thanks to you going to speak with him directly that I, uh… " Izukus stuttered.

"Huh? How did you know about that?"

"Oh, uh, that's because… "

Bakugo looked at the scene in front of him as he kept thinking, 'How was Deku able to get so strong in so little time? Meh, it doesn't matter. He's the only one from our sorry little middle school that is worthy enough to get into U.A. besides me. But of course, I'm still Number One!'

"I wonder if today's just the entrance ceremony and orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like? Aren't you nervous?"

'She' so close' Izuku thought as he did his best to hide his red face as it was he wasn't used to grils his age being so up close and personal with him.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends," said a monotone voice.

Ochaco and Izuku looked outside the door to see a man inside a yellow sleeping bag.

"This is the Hero Course," the man said as he drank a juice box.

'S-Something's here?!' Izuku, Ochaco, and Tenya thought.

The man stood up and unzipped his sleeping bag, "Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough."

Izuku sensed the man's Power Level, 'Woah, this guy's got a pretty high Power Level! He must be a teacher, which means he's a Pro Hero. But I have never seen a Hero who looked that worn out before.'

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Nice to meet you"

Shota Aizawa is a tall skinny man who stands at a height of about 6 feet. He has black messy, shoulder length black hair that partly hangs in front of his face and black eyes. He looks tired and worn out, like someone who just got out of bed. He wears a long sleeved black shirt with matching pants and boots. He also wears a grey scarf around his neck.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field." Aizawa said as he took out the U.A. gym uniform from his sleeping bag. It was blue in color and had the letters 'UA' in white with the U going through the chest up and the A going from the stomach and down the legs connecting with the gym pants.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toshinori with his yellow suit on, was in the teacher's lounge reading the "Teacher Directory".

'The U.A. system does not follow the beaten path. Depending on the homeroom teacher, even the first day can be… '

* * *

"A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST?!" Class 1-A yelled.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Ochaco asked

"If you're going to become a Hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes." Aizawa responded as he turned around to see the shocked faces of Class 1-A.

"You kids have been doing these physical tests since junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It is not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating."

He then looked towards Izuku, "Midoriya, you finished at the top of the Practical Exam, right? You were the only who scored above 200 points, earning the highest score ever in the history of U.A. You were also able to completely destroy the Zero Pointer, while everybody else was forced to run away. Pretty impressive to say the least." Aizawa revealed as the rest of the class looked at Izuku with surprised faces. The only one that wasn't shocked was Momo.

"Amazing! I didn't know you were able to get that many points!" Tenya said as hsi respect for Izuku only grew.

"Wow, you must be stronger than I thought!" Ochaco said as she too was impressed by Izuku's achievement.

Izuku blushed and rubbed the back of his head as smiled sheepishly, "Oh come on, it isn't _that_ big of a deal. It was only the Entrance Exam. Plus you and Iida had pretty good scores as well."

Bakugo was irate, "WHAT! Damn it Deku! How were you able to get such a high score?! I'll kill you if you don-"

"Anyways, that aside. Midoriya, in junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?" Aizawa asked as he cut Bakugo off.

"43 meters," Izuku replied

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk." Aizawa said as he threw a softball towards Izuku, which he caught with ease. "You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

Izuku walked to the circle as he began stretching to loosen up his muscles. He then activated **One For All: Full Cowl** as the scent of ozone filled the air around them and green sparks of lightning surrounded him.

'I'll only use 1%. There's no need to go overboard.' Izuku thought as he gripped the softball tightly. He took a step forward and arched his back and yelled-

" **DETROIT SMASH!** "

The ball went flying through air as a gust of wind blew the students slightly off their feet.

Aizawa looked suspiciously at Izuku, 'He's holding back isn't he? It doesn't seem like he's giving it his all.'

"Know your own maximum first." Aizawa said as the ball hit the ground after a few seconds. "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a Hero." He held up his phone as it read 800 meters.

Class 1-A gasped in shock.

"800 meters? Seriously?" said a blonde student with a black electric bolt mark in his hair.

"What's this? It looks fun!" said a pink skinned girl with yellow horns and yellow eyes.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the Hero Course!"

"It looks fun, huh?" Aizawa said ominously. "You have three years to become a Hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

"HUH?!" Most of the students of Class 1-A shouted.

* * *

"Aizawa, huh? It seems like Izuku is going to be facing a lot of suffering from the start." Toshinori said as he looked at Shota Aizawa's profile in the teacher directory.

* * *

'Punished with expulsion?! If you get last place in all eight tests?' Izuku thought as he somewhat couldn't believe what he was hearing. He made eye contact with Momo, and she shook her head, signalling that Aizawa wasn't being serious.

'Oh I get it. He's trying to decieve us so that we put in our absolute best effort and show what exactly our limits are. Pretty smart strategy.' Izuku thought as he looked in sympathy at the nervous faces of his classmates.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students. Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course!" Aizawa said as he moved his hair out of the way, showing his freaky smirking face.

Ochaco spoke up, "Last place will be expelled? But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish Villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who must bear the responsibility of balancing that unfairness. If you planned to go talk with your friends at the local McDonald's after school, then you're sadly mistaken. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got!"

Tenya took out his water bottle and began to drink, 'This is too serious to be hazing. However, this is the best of the best. There is no choice but to do it.'

'Oh I can't wait to blast everything in my path!' Bakugo thought

"All right, demonstration is over. The real thing starts now…. "

* * *

 _ **Test 1: 50-Meter Dash**_

* * *

The first test was the 50-meter dash. Two students will line up and race each other at a time. A camera like computer machine will read and measure each student's time, and the student that gets the fastest time will get the highest score.

The first two students lined up ready to race are Tenya Iida and a green haired girl with large eyes with features similar to that of a frog.

" **On your mark… Get set…** " then the machine made the sound of a gunshot signalling the beginning of the race.

Tenya blasted off and was the first one to finish the race.

" **3.04 seconds,** " the computer stated as soon as Tenya passed the finish line. Shortly after, the frog like girl was able to cross the finish line as well.

'For 50 meters, I can only go up to third gear… ' Iida thought.

 _ **Name: Tenya Iida**_

 _ **Quirk: Engine- He has engines in his calves which allows him to move at super high speeds.**_

"Well, he's like a fish in water. He's certainly in his element. However, speed isn't the only attribute that is essential for a Pro Hero. It'll be worth seeing what others do.

"Ribbit."

 _ **Name: Tsuyu Asui**_

 _ **Quirk: Frog- Well, the name speaks for itself. She can do whatever a frog can!**_

Tsuyu's 50-meter dash time was recorded as 5.58 seconds which is not too shabby.

"Lighten up my clothes and shoes... "

 _ **Name: Ochaco Uraraka**_

 _ **Quirk: Zero Gravity- Anything she touches will become weightless, and she will have absolute control over. However, her drawback is that is she overuses her Qurik, she will begin to become nauseous.**_

The machine made the gun shot sound as Ochaco and a blonde student with a large tail began to race. The boy with the tail crossed the finish line in 5.49 seconds while Ochaco did so in 7.15 seconds.

"Alright! That's faster than I was in junior high!"

"Hmph, everyone you're not being creative enough. I'll show you what it's like to be allowed to use your Quirk!"

 _ **Name: Yuga Aoyama**_

 _ **Quirk: Navel Laser- He can shoot a laser from his bellybutton. But he's limited by the amount of time he can shoot continuously.**_

" **5.51 seconds**."

"If I shoot for more than a second, I get a stomachache."

"What the heck," thought the various students of Class 1-A.

"Looking at the upper limit of your Quirks and the room for growth in each result, it becomes clear what you can and can't do." Aizawa said as he looked at the last two students getting ready to race. They were none other than Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo.

" **On your mark…** "

Izuku looked to his left and gave Bakugo a thumbs up, "Let's do our best Kaachan!"

Bakugo smirked, "Yeah, yeah. Just try not to fall too far behind me okay Deku!"

" **Get set…** "

Izuku called upon his **Full Cowl** mode as he decided to also use 1% in this test.

'That will connect to the creativity needed for you to survive,' Aizawa thought as the gun shot sound went off and both students blasted off.

"Explosive speed!" Bakugo shouted as he ignited his hands with explosives that allowed him to get a boost of speed.

" **3.06 seconds** "

Bakugo was shocked midway through the race as he saw that Izuku had already passed the finish line before him.

" **4.13 seconds"**

Bakugo finished the race shortly after.

 _ **Name: Katsuki Bakugo**_

 _ **Quirk: Explosion- He can create explosions from the palms of his hands**_

"When I use both hands, the force disperses… " Bakugo looked towards Izuku in annoyance. 'He'd better than I thought. It looks like I'm going to have to bring my A game!'

'There are seven more tests. The more I use **One For All,** the more stamina it drains. Same goes for my Ki. So I'm going to have to use both Quirks wisely if I'm going to be consistent and efficient in the remaining tests.' Izuku thought as he felt the two energies circulating through his energy.

Aizawa stared at Izuku for a couple of seconds. He knew he was holding back a lot of power…

* * *

 _ **Test 2: Grip Strength**_

* * *

'Focus on the water in the glass cup… don't let it overflow… come on Izuku don't go overboard!' Izuku thought as he summoned 1% of **One For All** and gripped the device in his hand tightly.

* **BEEP** *

Izuku opened his eyes as he was shocked to see that his grip strength was 535 kilograms!

"Wow, I guess that weight training with Toshinori-Sensei really paid off.

"Woah, you got a monster high score just like Shoji! What do you two guys eat!?" Sero said to Izuku as he and Mineta were envious of Izuku's raw power. He looked over to see a student who was also about 6'2 with tentacle arms get a score of 540 kilograms. He was the only one to get higher than Izuku

* * *

 _ **Test 3: Standing Long Jump**_

* * *

Like Bakugo and Aoyama who went before him, Izuku was able to completely jump over the sand and land on the other side. He could've just flew over it, but he thought that was kind of cheating.

* * *

 _ **Test 4: Repeated Side Steps**_

* * *

Izuku used 1% of **One For All** and kept on side stepping nonstop, but after a while he decided to stop as it got kind of boring. He wanted to give others a chance to shine. The last person to go was Mineta and he was the only to get a higher score than Izuku since he used his purple balls to bounce him back and forth with little to no effort. Izuku sweatdropped at the display as he wasn't expecting that!

* * *

 _ **Test 5: Ball Throw**_

* * *

Since Izuku already did this exercise, he wasn't required to do it again. Bakugo got a score of 705.2 meters. He began to throw a tantrum complaining about how Deku shouldn't be above him in anything and that he was Number One! You know, the usual.

Momo created a cannon and was able to fire the softball about 767 meters. Izuku congratulated her and praised her Qurik as it was one of the most useful and versatile he has ever seen. She would surely make a good Pro Hero. Of course, Momo blushed at the praise but she did her best hide it.

When it was Ochaco's turn, she used her Zero Gravity Quirk on the ball and threw it as it kept on floating and floating until it became a twinkle star in the sky as it went into space.

Aizawa showed what his phone read, and everybody was aghast to see that it read a pink infinity symbol.

"Infinity?!" Class 1-A shouted

"That's amazing! She got infinity!"

"Well, I guess she got me beat in this test." Izuku said as he sweatdropped and chuckled.

* * *

 _ **Test 6: Sit-ups**_

* * *

Every stood there gobsmacked as they couldn't believe their eyes. Izuku was currently doing continuous sit ups without breaking a sweat. Everybody had long stopped doing their sets. Bakugo tried to keep up with Izuku but it was too much for him and he was forced to stop as his body could not go on. Izuku wasn't aware of this as he was deep in his thoughts. He was only using 1% of **One For All** which was practically nothing for him since it didn't consume much of his stamina. After a couple of more minutes, Aizawa decided that he's seen enough.

"Alright, Midoriya you can stop now. You've shown enough, I'll put you in the Number One spot for this activity." Aizawa said as he looked at his phone and put everybody in their spots for the sit-ups test.

"Huh?" Izuku said as he looked up to see everybody staring at him. He blushed in embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Guess I kind of spaced out huh?"

* * *

 _ **Test 7: Seated toe-touch**_

* * *

Due to Izuku's high pain tolerance, and strong hamstring muscles, he was able to stretch the longest distance. One would think that his size and strength would prevent him from being able to be as flexible as he is, but All Might made sure during their training that Izuku was as fast and agile as he is strong. This allowed him to be flexible so that Villains wouldn't be able to exploit that kind of weakness.

"Okay just one more test and we're done!" Izuku said as he prepared for the next trial.

* * *

 _ **Test 8: Long-distance run**_

* * *

After about 15 minutes, the only two people that were still running around the field were Izuku and Momo. Since Izuku had only been using 1% of **One For All** throughout all of the tests, he had plenty of stamina left so he was easily able to keep running after everyone else who already tired themselves out. The reason Momo was still there was because she created a bicycle that allowed her to easily keep up with Izuku.

"You weren't kidding when you said you could create anything," Izuku said as Momo caught up with him.

"How in the world are you able to keep on running like that. Aren't you tired?" Momo asked in between breaths as she began sweating.

Izuku shook his head, "Not really. I train practically everyday for hours upon hours. So an exercise like this is really nothing for me. It's barely even a warm up for me."

After that, 15 more minutes passed and Momo was forced to stop as her legs couldn't keep on pedaling forever.

After Izuku stopped running, the entire class waited patiently for the results.

After arranging all of the spots, Aizawa looked at the class and said, "Okay I've got the results, but there seems to be a problem."

Aizawa's hair then began to go up as his eyes turned red and his scarf spread and launched towards Izuku and pulled him closer to Aizawa. Izuku was caught off guard as he sensed Aizawa's Power Level rise dramatically. Around Aizawa's neck was a pair of yellow goggles.

Izuku gasped as he saw them, "Those goggles… I see! You can erase other people's Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!"

"Eraser! I don't know him."

"I've heard of him. He's an underground Hero."

Unbeknownst to the students and teacher, All Might was hiding in the corner observing all of the events unfolding.

' **He doesn't like media attention because he says it hinders his work. That's right, Young Midoriya. He and I don't get along.** '

"From what I can tell, you have been holding back a lot of power haven't you?" Aizawa said as Izuku widened his eyes as he was shocked to find out that Aizawa was able to find out that he has not been putting in his all.

"The purpose of this Quirk assessment test is to gauge your abilities and figure out your limits so that we as teachers can help you improve and prepare you in order to become the best Pro Hero, you can possibly become. But instead, you decided to willingly hold back when your potential is much higher than what you have shown."

Aizawa then let go of Izuku as his eyes and hair went back to normal, "You scored the highest number of points in the Practical Exam history for a reason. Show us why exactly that is. Don't let your potential go to waste. That is not rational!"

Aizawa took out his eye drops and began to take care of his dry eyes, "Go ahead and redo all of the tests. And this time, don't hold back. If I catch you holding back even a little, then you will be the one going home." Aizawa said as Izuku widened his eyes.

Izuku walked over to the 50-meter dash site. 'Alright! From here on out, I'm going to have to use 20%!' Izuku thought as the green lightning grew bigger around him and his aura became denser.

" **On your mark… get set…"**

The gun shot sound went off as Izuku immediately went running faster than the naked eye can see. There was a sonic boom as strong winds blew everyone back a couple feet.

" **0.15 seconds** "

Aizawa smirked, "Now that's what I want to see."

Tenya was speechless, 'What in the world!? That's stupid fast! He was holding back that much power this entire time?'

The rest of Class 1-A had similar thoughts as they have never seen a kid their age go at such ridiculous speeds.

Izuku was also shocked at his own speed, "What the hell? That has to be some sort of record. I wasn't expecting that!"

After everybody calmed down and picked up their jaws from the floor, Izuku redid the grip strength test. When he used 20% of **One For All** , he completely broke the device as his grip strength was way too strong to be read.

Sero and Mineta cried out in shock, "WHAT! THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S POSSIBLE! HE'S NOT HUMAN!"

After that, Izuku did the standing long jump again. This time he decided to completely fly over it and land on the other side of the field.

For the repeated side steps, Izuku was moving so fast that the machine couldn't keep up and it said 'Error' and just counted Izuku's score as infinity.

Izuku began to scare some of his classmates, it seemed like there was no limit to his power.

For the ball throw, Aizawa decided that he needed to see more. "Midoriya, remember when you were able to completely vaporize the Zero Pointer during the Practical Exam? I want you to use that same power, but this time, don't pass out and completely break your arms. In order for you to become a Pro Hero, you can't always destroy your own body and think that every time somebody is going to save you. You have to learn to control your power. And if you can't… then well I guess we won't be seeing you in U.A. anymore." Aizawa said as he put the most pressure on Izuku that he possible could.

Tenya began to worry, "Why is Mr. Aizawa putting this much pressure on Midoriya? Hasn't he proved himself already?"

Bakugo replied with, "He better come up with something or else he's done for. He better not get expelled or I'll kill him!"

'Come on Izuku-kun, you got this! I believe in you!' Momo thought as she also began to worry for her friend.

'He said to show him the same power I used against the Zero Pointer. He must mean when I combined both my Ki and **One For All** into one. But if I do that, then I'll collapse. What do I do, what do I do?' Izuku thought nervously. Just then a light bulb lit up in his head as he finally got an idea.

"Alright, it's all or nothing then."

Izuku then took off his training weights which together weighs 50 tons. As soon as they hit the ground, it created a dust cloud and shook the earth that resembled a mini earthquake.

"What the hell is that!? Don't tell me he has had that on him all this time!" Mineta shouted as he and the rest of Class 1-A were wondering just how the hell Izuku was even able to move with all of that weight on him.

"Okay, now that I'm nice and loose, let's get this show on the road!" Izuku said as he activated **Full Cowl** 20%. He gripped the ball nice and hard prepared to throw it. "I have to give it my all. If not, then how can I dare call myself a Hero?!"

All Might saw what Izuku was about to do, " **Hey, hey, is he serious?** "

'I have to work a lot harder than everyone else if I want to become the Number One Hero! That's why, with all my strength… I'll do what I can right now!'

Right before Izuku threw the softball, his right index finger ignited with a yellow light which is a sign of him using his Ki. The energy mixed with the green electric power of **One For All** as the two energies focused on one point and combined to create an even greater power. Izuku yelled with all his might…

" **DELAWARE SMASH!** "

The ball launched into the air as it went so fast that it created a sonic boom that created a whirlwind that forced everybody present to cover their face so that dust doesn't get into their eyes.

'It doesn't hurt as much as before… '

Izuku's index finger was completely broken as it was now an ugly purple color.

When the ball finally hit the ground, Aizawa looked at his phone as it read 80 kilometers.

"Mr. Aizawa… "

Said teacher looked towards Izuku as he looked at him in the eye and smirked pridefully as he closed his fist with the broken finger.

"I can still move!"

Aizawa smiled in returned with his freaky face, "This kid!"

' **I came because I was worried, but what the heck, young man?! You still couldn't control both One For All and Ki at the same time, but you also couldn't become incapacitated. So, you propelled the ball at the last point of contact by sending the power of One For All and your Ki at the same time to just your fingertip, minimizing the injury while maximizing the power… !** ' All Might thought as he felt so much pride in the fact that his Successor was able to defy the odds once again.

' **What the heck, young man?! YOU'RE SO COOL!** '

* * *

 **A/N: Man I love writing overpowered characters! They're just so fun!**

 **Hey guys, it's me JeffMen103! And first, I just want to say THANK YOU for all of the positive support I have received these past two weeks ever since I published this story. You don't know how much it means to me whenever I read a review and it's nothing but positivity. You guys are the reason I do this so thank you. I didn't think this story would get so much attention in so little time, but I guess I was wrong. You guys really are the best!**

 **Last chapter, I said that I would include the Hero Combat training chapter 3, but then I realized that I had already wrote over 30 pages! So I'm going to have to save that for next week.**

 **Episode 49 of My Hero Academia was absolutely amazing! It was the best episode yet. The animation, the voice acting, the choreography, the emotion… just everything! I can't wait for next week, when they reveal the new opening and ending. I know, it is going to be epic.**

 **Well, I'll see you guys next Sunday! Chapter 4 will have the fight I know you're all anticipating… Deku vs Kacchan! So get stoked for that.**

 **Follow/Favorite and Review if you liked what you read. Please Review and give me critiques as it helps me improve as a writer. I know I'm not perfect, so please help me improve. I honestly believe that your opinions are just as important as mine, so feel free to speak your heart out and DON'T HOLD BACK. I promise, I can take it!**

 **In regards to the Harem, I'm still trying to decide, I know some of you guys want various characters. Some only want one more and for the harem to not be too big. So this is what I'm going to do. The limit is going to be 10 girls. THAT'S IT! THAT IS THE ABSOLUTE MAXIMUM IT CAN GO. It most likely won't go up to as many as 10, but hey you never know. Remember Momo and Ochaco are already in, so that's two spots that already have been taken. So 8 MAX more spots. Say who you want in the reviews, and I'll tally up and do my best!**

 **I love you guys! Have a great day and God Bless all of you!**

 **See you next Week! I read all of the reviews, If you have any questions send a PM!**


	4. Deku Vs Kacchan!

_**Chapter 4: Deku Vs. Kacchan!**_

* * *

 _ **A man that hath friends must shew himself friendly: and there is a friend that sticketh closer than a brother.**_

* * *

"80 KILOMETERS!?" Multiple members of Class 1-A cried out in shock as they were once again had their jaws dropped thanks to witnessing the absolute raw power of none other than Izuku Midoriya.

"Yay! That's amazing, I knew he could do it!" Ochaco cheered as she was happy that Izuku isn't going to be expelled thanks to exceeding everyone's expectations once again.

"Nice job as always Izuku-kun," Momo said as she crossed her arms.

"His finger is swollen! He also broke his arms during the Entrance Exam as well. His Quirk is really powerful but it is also very strange. I have never seen anything like it. He truly is one of a kind." Tenya said with his finger resting on his chin as he pondered about Izuku's abilities and his unique powers.

"It's not very stylish," Ayoma said, but everybody ignored him.

However, the one that was the most surprised out of the group was Bakugo as he had his mouth open gaping at Izuku's magnificent softball throw.

'Wh-What's with that power?! Everyone's Quirks manifest by the age of four. This is unthinkable. No! It's blasphemous! Unbelievable! But it's happening right in front of me. You're trying to tell me that he got THIS strong in the span of 10 months!' Bakugo yelled in his head as he thought back to the first time Izuku's "Quirk" appeared which was when Izuku saved Bakugo from the Sludge Villain. The memory brought a sour taste to the ash blond boy's mouth.

"What is the meaning of this… ?" Bakugo said as he ignited an explosion in his right hand. He then ran towards Izuku head on as he yelled in pure rage, "Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard! How did you get so ridiculously powerful!?"

"Oh crap!" Izuku cried in fear as he still hadn't recovered from the self-inflicting injury he suffered due to using Ki and **One For All** in one attack. And a super angry Katsuki Bakugo, with an explosion with Izuku's name on it, was the complete opposite of what he needed at the moment.

But right before Bakugo could even lay a finger on the Izuku, Aizawa detained him using his grey scarf which completely immobilized Bakugo as for some reason the grey cloth just wouldn't budge.

"What the-? Why is your scarf so damn hard…!" Bakugo said as he grit his teeth as he tried to break free but to no avail. It also didn't help that his Quirk was deactivated as well.

"Because it is a weapon for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy. Jeez, you kids keep making me use my Quirk over and over again. I have dry eyes!" Aizawa said as his hair was elevated upward and eyes were now glowing red signaling that he was using his Erasure Quirk to immobilize Bakugo. Izuku raised his eyebrows impressed at the high Power Level he sensed from Aizawa.

"It's such a waste since his Quirk is so amazing!" All of the students from Class 1-A said simultaneously as they sweatdropped at their teacher's Quirk's lame drawback.

 _ **Name: Shota Aizawa**_

 _ **Quirk: Erasure- He can erase the Quirks of those he looks at. The effect goes away when he blinks! Mutant type Quirks are immune to Erasure and the Quirk won't work if his line of sight is obstructed from the intended target.**_

Aizawa deactivated his Quirk and let go of Bakugo. "We're wasting time. Midoriya you don't have to redo the remaining three tests since the result will be the same anyway. So to not waste any more of our time, let me redo my calculations and I'll reveal the results in a moment."

Izuku looked at Bakugo for a second and went towards the rest of the class as he left Bakugo in the middle of the field sulking.

"Is your finger all right?" Ochaco asked Izuku as she recognized that his injury is similar to the ones he sustained in the Entrance Exam when he saved her by destroying the Zero Pointer.

"Oh, yeah. It is no big deal. I've handled worse…."

As they were conversing, Katsuki remained in the middle of the field as he tightened his fists in anger.

'Until a little while ago, he was just a pebble on the side of the road.' Katsuki thought as childhood memories involving him and Izuku resurfaced his mind.

" _You're so lucky, Kacchan. Your Quirk is so cool! I hope I get mine soon, too." Kid Izuku said as he and Kid Katsuki were walking in a forest. Kid Katsuki had a fishing net in his hand and Kid Izuku was trudging behind him._

" _No matter what Quirk you get, you will never beat me Deku…."_

'A pebble… on the side of the road!' Bakugo thought as he grit his teeth.

After about 2 to 3 minutes, Aizawa was finally ready with the test results. He walked over to the group of students and said, "Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It is a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once." Aizawa clicked a button on his phone as a blue hologram projection appeared showing a list that ranked all of the students' scores from highest to lowest. The results were as follows-

 _ **1\. Izuku Midoriya**_

 _ **2\. Momo Yaoyorozu**_

 _ **3\. Shoto Todoroki**_

 _ **4\. Katsuki Bakugo**_

 _ **5\. Tenya Iida**_

 _ **6\. Fumikage Tokoyami**_

 _ **7\. Mezo Shoji**_

 _ **8\. Mashirao Ojiro**_

 _ **9\. Eijirou Kirishima**_

 _ **10\. Mina Ashido**_

 _ **11\. Ochaco Uraraka**_

 _ **12\. Koji Koda**_

 _ **13\. Rikido Sato**_

 _ **14\. Tsuyu Asui**_

 _ **15\. Yuga Aoyama**_

 _ **16\. Hanta Sero**_

 _ **17\. Denki Kaminari**_

 _ **18\. Kyoka Jiro**_

 _ **19\. Toru Hagakure**_

 _ **20\. Minoru Mineta**_

Mineta's eyes began to tear up as he saw that he got the last place in the Quirk Assessment Test. "N-No way! I'm getting expelled on the first day!" But right before he started to sob fully, Aizawa cut him off.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion. No one is going home."

"..." All of Class 1-A besides Izuku and Momo were speechless as their eyes were as wide as saucers.

Aizawa smirked as he made his trademark freaky face, "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks."

"WHAT?!" Class 1-A yelled beside Izuku and Momo as the rest of the class did not take kindly to being deceived so easily.

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just thought it through. It's the first day of school for crying out loud. I'm sorry, I guess I should've said something." Momo said.

'Yeah, you should have!' Thought Jiro, Kaminari, and Mineta simultaneously.

"Yeah, sorry guys, but it was probably the only way to keep you from holding back. So I also didn't say anything!" Izuku said as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head like he always does.

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

"That was a little nerve-wracking, huh?" Sero said as he turned to talk to Kirishima.

"I'll take up the challenge anytime!" Kirishima replied as he showed his cocky persona.

Bakugo just scoffed in annoyance, probably because he got 4th overall in the Quirk Assessment Test and Izuku was Number One. Something that he had never even considered being possible.

"With that, we're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them." Aizawa then walked towards Izuku with a slip of paper in his hand.

"Midoriya, have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself. We can't have you going home with a broken finger." Aizawa said as he gave Izuku the slip of paper and walked away.

Izuku looked at the slip of paper as he was immersed in his thoughts, 'I got through this for now. I may be strong, but there are still things that I can't do. I made it to first place, so I have a good head start. But I have a much to learn from here on out in regards to becoming a Pro Hero. I just need to make sure I keep working hard to get closer and closer to achieving my dream!'

* * *

" **Aizawa, you liar!** "

"Oh, good morning All Might. So you were watching? You got too much time on your hands?" Aizawa said as he passed by All Might when he was on his way back inside.

" ' **A rational deception' you said? Haha nice joke, but April Fools was last week. You punished a whole class of last year's first-years with expulsion. You cut those you judge to be without hesitation. For a man like that to take back, his words-That must be because you also felt it too right? Izuku Midoriya's RAW POTENTIAL!** " All Might bellowed as he pointed at Aizawa.

Aizawa began to have a suspicious look on his face as he a knowing smirk appeared on his face, " 'Also'? You seem to be supporting him quite a bit. Is it too far fetched to say that maybe you have been giving Young Midoriya a little favoritism?"

All MIght widened his eyes as he realized his mistake, ' **Crap! I need to be more careful with the way I speak about Izuku towards others!'**

"Is that how a teacher should be acting?" Aizawa started to walk away but he decided to say one last thing before he and All Might parted ways, "It's true what you say. He does have an enormous amount of potential, probably the most potential a U.A. student has ever had. But 'potential' will only get you so far in this world. Execution is what matters. There are still many things he needs to learn in order for him to become a Pro Hero **.** For one, he needs to stop that habit of holding back and letting his guard down. A mistake like that could cost his or other people's lives if he's not careful. I will always cut those without potential. There's nothing crueler than letting a dream end midway."

That was the last thing he said before he walked off leaving All Might to his own devices.

All Might grimaced as he heard Aizawa's harsh, but true words. All Might knew firsthand what it was like to make a costly mistake against a Villain because of a stupid rookie mistake such as letting his guard down. It was exactly how he received the life-threatening injury to his stomach that could've ended his career 6 years ago.

" **So you're being kind in your own way, huh, Aizawa? *Sigh* I guess we don't really get along after all."**

* * *

Classes were now over as the first day of U.A. High School for Izuku Midoriya ended. A bunch of students was leaving the front gates as they conversed with one another speaking about the first day went for them, how the classes and the teachers were and what not. The first day of the school year always has the most energy more than most of the days in the school year.

"I'm so tired… " Izuku said as he walked out the main gates of U.A., feeling very fatigued as he did.

Just then, a strong hand grabbed Izuku's right shoulder. He already knew who the person was since he felt the person's energy signature about 30 seconds before they even touched him.

Izuku turned around and greeted them, "Hey Iida, what's up?"

Iida raised his eyebrows at the nonchalant attitude that the green haired young man was displaying but push that thought aside, "Is your finger healed? Yeah, thanks to Recovery Girl." Izuku said as he showed Tenya his bandaged finger.

 _ **Flashback…. Nurse's Office**_

" _ **KISS!**_ "

 _Recovery Girl kissed Izuku's broken finger as a green light illuminated it and healed it completely._

" _Wow! Its healed! But I suddenly feel very tired, I need a nap… " Izuku said groggily as he instantly felt the fatigue kicking in._

" _My Quirk can only stimulate a person's healing ability. Healing requires stamina. If you keep getting major injuries, you'll use too much stamina and end up dying instead, so be careful." Recovery Girl said as she gave Izuku candy so that can he regain some energy._

" _I'll end up dying instead?!" Izuku cried in horror as in his head he imagined a chibi version of him dead from breaking due to breaking all of his bones and Recovery Girl having to heal him, only for it to end in tragedy._

" _Sh*t! I need to be more fuc*ing careful!" Izuku swore as he started sweating nervously and muttering incoherently._

" _Watch your language young man!" Recovery Girl yelled as she smacked him upside the head._

" _Yes, ma'am!" Izuku said as he rubbed his head._

 _ **Back to the Present…**_

'I can't just keep getting help from others. I have to hurry up and learn to control and master my two Quirks.' Izuku said mentally as he and Iida walked side by side.

"I was really taken in by Mr. Aizawa. I even thought, 'This is the best of the best' and such. I didn't think a teacher would encourage us with a lie. But it seemed to have worked out in the end. Although I think threatening you with expulsion was pushing it a little, but I guess it was necessary in the end." Iida said as he crossed his arms.

'I thought Iida was scary, but he's just earnest and takes his education and training really seriously. That's actually a very important trait to have when you're aspiring to become a Pro Hero!' Izuku thought as he was impressed by Tenya Iida's diligence.

"Hey! You two! You're heading to the train station right!? Wait for us!" Ochaco shouted as she and Momo walked towards Izuku and Tenya.

"Uraraka? Momo-chan?"

"Oh, you're the infinity girl and the girl who got second place in the Quirk Assessment Test right behind Midoriya," Tenya said as the two young ladies caught up them.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka. Yaoyorozu said she was friends with Midoriya and I thought we could all head to the train station together!" Ochaco said in her cheery voice.

"Yeah, I was trying to catch up with you guys and I thought why not bring her along," Momo said as she smiled.

"Okay, let's see if I can get this right! Um, you're Tenya Iida," Ochaco said as she pointed at Iida. "... and you're Deku Midoriya, right?"

Izuku widened his eyes as he didn't expect her to know that name, "DEKU?!"

"Huh? But during the fitness test, the boy named Bakugo said- ' _Deku, you bastard!_ ' Right?"

"Uh…. my real name is Izuku, but D-Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me...It means 'good for nothing', 'worthless', 'trash' and that I will never amount to anything…" Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"An insult? That's not a nice way to greet a fellow classmate!"

"Oh, is that right? I'm sorry, I didn't know. But 'Deku' sounds like the Japanese word for 'You can do it!' It has some sort of 'never give up' vibe, so I kinda like it!"

"DEKU IT IS!" Izuku said immediately with no hesitation as he his face was bright red.

"What?! But Midoriya, you're accepting it too easily! Wasn't that an insult?" Tenya said as he was perplexed by the situation.

"It's like a Copernican Revolution… " Izuku mumbled as he hid his blushing face with his hands comically.

"Co-pe?" Ochaco asked confused as she didn't get the reference that Izuku was making.

Momo giggled as she shook her head, being the only one who actually understood what Izuku was talking about.

Pushing that aside, the group of four began to walk towards the train station conversing on the way there.

'There are so many things I can't do yet. I have to work hard and do my best. This is the only the beginning of my journey to becoming a Hero. But, Toshinori-Sensei, I can at least be happy that I have friends, right?' Izuku thought as he finally had people who he can call friends. It has been a while since he has socialized with his classmates or other people in his school. It made him feel happy inside that now his life was finally taking a step forward from the darkness and hopelessness it used to be. This was the beginning of his path to becoming a Hero…

 _ **Meanwhile in the Teacher's Lounge…**_

Toshinori was sitting down as he stared at the Hero Costume that was currently in his hands.

'You don't have time to relax, Izuku, my boy. The real thing starts tomorrow… prepare yourself for the trials to come….'

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

The curriculum of U.A. High's Hero Course: Regular required classes, like English, in the morning…

"Which of these English sentences is wrong?" Present Mic asked as he wrote down these four sentences on the chalkboard…

 _ **1\. The man whom I respect most is my father**_

 _ **2\. That is the house in which he lived**_

 _ **3\. I well remember the day on which we both met**_

 _ **4\. Please tell me that all you know**_

'So normal… ' Mina, Kaminari, and Jiro thought simultaneously.

'So damn boring,' Katsuki thought as he rested his head on his hand.

"Everybody heads up! Let's get this party started!" Present Mic bellowed as he tried to get his students to be more enthusiastic.

'The relative pronoun is in the wrong place in number 4,' Izuku said mentally as already knew the answer as soon as Present Mic wrote the problem on the board, but he wanted to give his classmates a chance to answer the questions as Izuku isn't the type of person to hog all of the spotlight.

Momo raised her hand since nobody else was doing anything.

"Okay, Yaoyorozu, come on!" Present Mic said as Momo proceeded to answer the question correctly.

Lunch is at the main cafeteria, where students can buy gourmet food for reasonable prices.

"White rice is great comfort food, isn't it?" Lunch Rush: The Cook Hero said.

"Yeah," Ochaco said as she chewed the delicious dish in delight.

Of course, Izuku was gushing and fanboying over meeting another one of his favorite Pro Heroes in person. Yeah, nothing new there…

And then in the afternoon, Class 1-A finally has Hero Basic Training!

" **I am…** "

Izuku smirked as he knew exactly who it was.

" **COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!** "

All Might burst through the door very dramatically which was not normal at all.

"It's All Might!" Kaminari said excitedly as he truly was hyped to be taught by none other than the Number One Hero.

"Wow, he really _is_ a teacher!" Kirishima said

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Tsuyu said observantly.

"Its style is so different, it's giving me goosebumps," Ojiro stated as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

All Might marched to the teacher's podium, " **I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a Hero.** **You will the take the most units of this subject. Let's get right into it! This is what we'll today- Combat Training!** " All Might exclaimed as he held a card that read the word, 'BATTLE'.

Katsuki smirked in anticipation, "Combat…"

"... Training." Izuku finished as he to was smirking. He couldn't lie, he was just as excited for Kacchan. Just the thought of fighting made him shake in excitement. He knew first hand, what it was like, training with the Symbol of Peace. So he couldn't wait to see just what exactly they'll be doing next. His tail began wagging back forth as he anticipated for what's coming.

" **And to go with that are these!** "

All Might pointed to the wall as from holes installed there, came out numbered boxes from 1 through 20.

" **These are costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started.** "

Students cheered in delight as they couldn't wait to try their new costumes on.

"Costumes!" Izuku said

" **After you change, gather in Ground Beta!** "

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

 _ **At Ground Beta**_

( **Music: Boku no Hero Academia OST - "Hero A"** )

All Might stood at Ground Beta waiting for his students to arrive.

After a couple of seconds, figures can be seen coming out through the tunnel.

" **They say the clothes make the man, young men, and ladies. Be fully aware… From now on… you are Heroes!** "

As he said that, students from Class 1-A all entered through the tunnel suited up ready to face whatever challenge that may come their way. All of the students had costumes that best suited their Quirks in one way, shape, or form. They were also aesthetically pleasing to look at as all of the costumes were unique and best fit the young aspiring Heroes in training and their personalities.

All MIght smiled as he greatly approved of everybody's gear, " **That's great, everyone. You all look cool!** **Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?** "

( **Music End** )

The clothing allowance. Before they enrolled in U.A. High, all of the students in the Hero Course submitted their Quirk registration, physical measurements, and desired designs so a support company exclusive with the school could prepare state-of-the-art costumes for them. It truly is a remarkable and useful system.

 _ **Flashback to Three Weeks ago**_

"I need to go to city hall to get my Quirk registration for the clothing allowance," Izuku said as he sat on his couch with papers spread all around the table. He got caught up with all of the training with All Might that he forgot to send in his request for his costume. And he left it for the last minute.

"Oh wait, but I'm already registered as 'Quirkless'... Oh crap, what should I do…?"

He decided to call Toshinori for help.

"Quirk registration? Oh yeah, you can update that." Toshinori said blatantly as he sat in the teacher's lounge.

"Wait, really?! Just like that?"

Toshinori chuckled, "Everyone is examined and registered all at once when they enter elementary school and junior high, right? But there are cases where people discover their Quirks are not what they thought they were. So you're allowed to update it once or twice. They won't accept outrageous changes, but if you had 'none' before, it's probably fine."

"I'm home!" Inko yelled from the front door.

Izuku got nervous because she could find out All Might and Izuku' secret so he panicked and hung up by accident.

"Damn it, I hung up by mistake. I'll have to apologize to Toshinori-Sensei later."

 _ **Back to the Present…**_

Izuku jogged through the tunnel as he was little behind everyone else. It took him a little more time to get into his costume, so he had to hurry or else everybody will wonder where he's at.

'I saw this in a dream… it felt so real. And I guess I took inspiration from it. I couldn't get it out of my head. So I drew the model in Hero Journal: Number 14. I liked the way it looked and it just stuck to me. I sent the design to the support company making sure that I got all of the detail accurate and listed exactly everything I needed. And now that I'm wearing it, I'm happy I did… ' Izuku thought to himself as he neared the entrance.

He finally entered Ground Beta as everybody had their eyes on his costume.

His costume consisted of the Saiyan Armor with a dark blue chest plate with green stripes. He had red cut pants with black and green boots with red wristbands. He also wore white gloves. Izuku held a red headband in his hand as he brought it up to his forehead, tightened it and put it on. He has his tail wrapped around his waist. He was wearing the same exact gear that Bardock, the Father of Son Goku wore…

'This is my costume!'

"Oh, Deku-kun?" Ochaco said once she noticed that Izku arrived on Ground Beta.

"Uraraka!" Izuku said, but once he got a good look at Ochaco's costume, his face began to flush.

"That looks so cool! I have never seen a costume like that on any kind of Hero. Very original and unique. I should've written what I wanted… Mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit. It's embarrassing…"

"The Hero Course is the best," Mineta said as he gave Izuku a thumbs up

All Might saw Izuku's battle armor, and he was really impressed. He was worried that Izuku may try to emulate All Might's costume and copy it since he looked up to the Symbol of Peace so much. But All Might is glad that Izuku is trying to find his own identity and not be a blatant copy of himself.

All Might saw that everybody was ready so he began to give directions, " **Now, it's time for combat training!** "

"Sir! This is a battle center from the Entrance Exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?" Iida asked

" **No, we're going to move ahead two steps. Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious Villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals-In this society filled with Heroes, truly intelligent Villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into Villains and Heroes, and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles.** "

"Without basic training?" Tsuyu asked.

" **This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up.** "

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Now it was Momo's turn to ask a question.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Of course, Bakugo would ask a question like that. Who else?

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr. Aizawa?" Ochaco asked as she didn't want that kind of pressure again.

"How shall we be split up?" Asked Tenya

"Isn't this cape crazy?" Aoyama said randomly and completely off topic.

All Might began to become overwhelmed as he wasn't used to being a teacher so being asked like 50 questions at once was kind of new to him. " **I'll answer all of your questions! Now listen here.** " All Might brought out his teaching notes.

'A script? Is he being for real right now?' Izuku thought with a sweatdrop as he found amusement in his Teacher and Idol's antics.

" **The situation is that the Villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The Heroes are trying to dispose of that. The Heroes need to catch the Villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The Villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the Heroes.** " All Might explained.

"Wow, this situation feels very American," Izuku commented.

All Might brought out a yellow box, " **Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!**

"They're being decided so haphazardly?" Tenya asked as he thought the selection would be more organized.

"Actually Iida, this is a smart system. Just think about it, Pros often have to create makeshift teams with Heroes from other agencies. An important part of being a Pro Hero is that you must be able to adapt to any scenario you may come across and cooperate accordingly for the benefit of the mission." Izuku pointed out.

Iida nodded his head as he understood Izuku's point, "I see. The discernment to look ahead… Please excuse my rudeness!" Iida said as he bowed.

" **It's fine! Let's hurry up and do this quickly!** " All Might bellowed as the students went and drew their lots to see who they were paired up with.

These were the teams that were made random,

 _ **Team A- Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka**_

 _ **Team B- Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji**_

 _ **Team C- Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta**_

 _ **Team D- Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida**_

 _ **Team E- Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama**_

 _ **Team F- Rikido Sato and Koji Koda**_

 _ **Team G- Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro**_

 _ **Team H- Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui**_

 _ **Team I- Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure**_

 _ **Team J- Eijirou Kirishima and Hanta Sero**_

"Wow, Deku-kun we're on the same team! It must be fate! I'm counting on you!" Ochaco said cheerfully as she was excited over the fact that she and Izuku will be working together.

Izuku gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up, "Yeah, let's do our best Uraraka!"

All Might place his hands in two boxes, a white one labeled 'HERO' and a black one labeled 'VILLAIN'. " **The first teams to fight will be…** " All Might dramatically took his hands out and in his hands appeared a black ball labeled 'D' and a white ball labeled 'A', " **... these guys! Team A will be the Heroes, and Team D will be the Villains!** "

Izuku and Katsuki both gasped, as they didn't expect to be fighting each other so soon, 'Well I guess I would have to go up against Kaachan sooner or later. So we might as well get this over with.'

'Oh hell yeah, PERFECT! I get to crush Deku with my own hands right off the bat!'

" **Everyone else, head toward the monitor room.** "

"Yes, sir!"

Besides the four students participating, the students of Class 1-A did as they were told and left to go to the monitor room to watch the battle that was about to unfold.

Izuku looked towards Katsuki and saw that he was giving him a mean glare. So to annoy him, Izuku decided to glare at him back and give him a cocky smirk. Bakugo was taken aback by this gesture and just got even angrier as he made a silent growl.

" **Villain team, go in first and set up! In five minutes, the Hero team will break in, and the battle will start!** "

"Yes, sir!" The students minus Bakugo said as the Villain team began to make their way into the building.

" **Young Iida, Young Bakugo, learn to think from the perspective of the Villains. This is pretty close to a real battle. Go all out. Don't be afraid to get hurt.** "

A"Yes, sir!" Iida replied

" **If things go too far, I will stop it.** "

"Yes, sir!"

All the while, Katsuki looked towards Izuku who was doing warm-up stretches getting ready for the battle that will commence in five minutes. Just looking Deku, made Kaachan growl in anger.

When the Villain team made it to the floor where the fake nuclear weapon was located, Iida began to speak, "Even if this is training, it pains me to become a Villain. So our job is to protect this?" He proceeded to knock on the fake weapon, "It's paper-mâché."

"Hey!"

Tenya turned around to see that Katsuki had his back turned towards him, "Deku has pretty strong Quirk doesn't he?"

"Well yeah, you saw that extraordinary strength, didn't you? It appears to carry a lot of risks, though… However, you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya… "

Bakugo was shaking in anger as a certain thought came to his mind, 'Has he been tricking me all this time?! Playing me for a fool when in reality he had a strong Quirk all along! That damn nerd!'

Meanwhile, the Hero team was still outside discussing battle strategies.

"It's a lot of work to memorize the building's floor plan. But All Might is just the same as when he's on TV. Unlike Mr. Aizawa, it looks like there's no punishment, so we can relax and- YOU'RE NOT RELAXED AT ALL!" Ochaco exclaimed as Izuku was visibly shaking. However, it wasn't because of nervousness, but it was because of excitement.

"Well, it's because we're going up against Kacchan… And there's Iida, too, so I feel like I need to be on guard… "

"I see. Bakugo's the one who makes fun of you, right?" Ochaco said as she remembered what Izuku told her yesterday about him giving the name 'Deku' to Izuku as an insult.

Izuku sighed, "He's amazing."

" _I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top Hero!"_

"Yeah he can be really annoying and a jerk, but his goal, his confidence, his physical strength, and his Quirk is way more amazing than mine." Izuku then stood to his full height and tightly balled his fists, "But that's all in the past! Now, I have my own power, my own confidence, my own drive, and my own goal. So, now, I refuse to lose against him!" Izuku bellowed as the milky white aura of his Ki sparked to life.

Ochaco stood in awe of the sheer raw power that was coming from Izuku. It made her feel safe and brought a sense of calmness and peace to her heart. She smiled and said, "So it's a fated battle between rivals, huh?"

Izuku smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head, "Oh, well, I guess you can say that."

Ochaco beamed at him and raised her fist up high and cheered, "Alright then, let's do our best, we are a team right? So let's work together and win!"

Just then, All Might began to speak through the intercom speaker at Ground Beta, " **Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat training with Team A and Team D!** "

Izuku looked towards Ochaco and said, "Okay listen up Uraraka! Here's the plan… "

* * *

 **Okay, everyone, you all should think as well.** " All Might told the class as they were all gathered in the monitor room. They were monitor screens all over the place that showed various shots of the building. This allowed All Might and the students to see exactly what was going on and assess their performance as such.

' **Young Izuku! Here, you are no more than a single student. I'll grade you strictly, without playing favorites. So do your best, and remember our training together!** ' All Might said mentally as he and the rest of the students present stared at the monitors waiting patiently for one of the teams to make a move.

At that moment, izuku and Ochaco entered the building through an open window

"We've infiltrated successfully," Ochaco said as they landed on the floor.

"There are a lot of blind spots, so be careful to not get caught off guard," Izuku stated as the two began to walk through the hallways.

Izuku closed his eyes and concentrated on the energy signatures in the area, 'Okay, so Iida is on the top floor, he's stationary and not moving at all. That must mean he's guarding the nuclear weapon.' Izuku thought. He then scanned the area again as a smirk appeared on his face as he sensed a certain someone's energy signature, 'Just as according to plan… '

Izuku quickly grabbed Ochaco and moved out of the way the second before Bakugo came around the corner and blasted an explosion aimed directly for Izuku, but since he moved out the way, it just hit the wall.

"Uraraka, are you alright?" Izuku asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Yeah, thanks for the save," Ochaco responded as she got up from the ground and dusted herself off.

The smoke cleared as Bakugo swiped his arm through it, "Come Deku, don't dodge and fight me like a man!"

Izuku chuckled as he stood up straight, "I figured you would come for me first, Kacchan."

"A surprise attack from the start?"

"Bakugo, that's cheating! A surprise attack isn't manly at all!" Kirishima said angrily as he punched his fist towards his palm.

" **A surprise attack is a strategy, too. They're in the middle of a real battle right now.** " All Might said as he had his grading book in his hands.

"Midori avoided it!" Mina said

"There goes Bakugo!" Kaminari warned as through the monitors they could see Katsuki charging straight towards Deku.

"I won't do so much damage that this fight gets stopped, but I'm gonna get close!" Bakugo yelled as he aimed a right hook at Izuku.

But before, Bakugo could connect, Izuku countered by grabbing his right arm. Izuku lifted him above his head and brought him down crashing to the ground with authority.

'What the hell!? Did he read my moves? But how!? He's not supposed to be that good!' Bakugo thought as he was sent to the ground. He immediately felt the force of the throw as his back was screaming in pain and drops of saliva escaped through his mouth due to the recoil of the counterattack.

"Wow, he's like a martial arts master!" Ochaco cheered as she was impressed by Izuku's amazing counter.

In the monitor room, everybody had their eyebrows raised as they weren't expecting Izuku to move like that and so swiftly.

"Kacchan… " Izuku began to speak as Bakugo began to get back up, "You usually start with a big right swing. How much do you think I've been watching you? I wrote an analysis for all of the Heroes I thought were amazing in my Hero Journals. In the notebook, you blew up and threw away!"

"WHAT!?" Bakugo shouted in bewilderment as he too remembered when he threw out Izuku's notebook through the window. Coincidentally, that was the same day that Bakugo told Izuku to commit suicide and Izuku would, later on, save him from death against the Sludge Villain.

"The name 'Deku'... the same one that you use as an insult to call me useless and worthless. Well, guess what? The name Deku isn't going to mean useless or worthless or good for nothing anymore! Kacchan, from now on, Deku is a name that will mean, 'you can do it', it will mean, 'never give up,' it will be a Symbol of Hope! From this day forward, Deku is the name of a Hero! And I will take great Pride in that name until the day I die!" Izuku shouted as the scent of ozone filled the air and powered up to 5% **One For All: Full Cowl**. The green lightning that surrounded his aura was much more ferocious and violent due to the emotions that Izuku were feeling at the moment.

Ochaco's cheeks had a slight tinge of red as she remembered that those were the exact words that she used to describe the name 'Deku' yesterday.

" _Oh, is that right? I'm sorry, I didn't know. But 'Deku' sounds like the Japanese word for 'You can do it!' It has some sort of 'never give up' vibe, so I kinda like it!"_

Katsuki now stood completely on his feet, Izuku's words now stained in his memory forever, "Deku… "

" _If you keep going, I'll never forgive you Kacchan!"_

Katsuki remembered the day when Izuku first stood up to him. He was a weak, small child. He trembled and shook in fear as he stood in front and defended the other little boy that Bakugo and his lackeys were bullying. Izuku's face was full of tears that day.

But now, 11 years later, it was a much different picture. The person that stood in front of him now is by no means a small, weak child. He is a strong, well built young man. No tears were evident on his face as he had an expression that resembled an undying will, determination, and Pride… Back then he had an aura that emanated absolute fear. Now his aura was electric as it oozed power and bravery. Izuku Midoriya is no longer afraid of Katsuki Bakugo. Izuku Midoriya is now Deku. And Deku is a Hero who embodies Hope and Justice and he has no fear! He will take on any obstacle that comes his way until he achieves his goal. The green electric eyes bore into Katsuki's soul as the sheer raw power behind them knew no bounds.

"... Even though you were scared that day… You still didn't stand down… and now here you are. After all of the trauma I put you through, you never gave up no matter what, and kept striving for your dreams. And look at you now… you're a completely different person! You have no fear at all! You're not even crying like you used to. You will fight no matter what the odds… and you will prevail… you will WIN no matter what…."

Katsuki's hands ignited with small explosions as his whole body was burning in absolute rage…

"THAT'S WHAT I HATE ABOUT YOU!"

Because Deku and Kacchan lived in the same neighborhood, they've known each other since they were little kids.

" _Let's go kill the enemy!" Kid Katsuki said as he pointed towards a gate to a forest that read 'No Trespassing'._

" _Okay!" Katsuki's lackeys yelled as they were willing to follow the blonde Explosion Quirk user wherever he went._

" _O-Okay…!" Kid Izuku said a little more hesitant as he was the one behind in the pack._

Kacchan was the type who could do anything he tried his hand at, a rascal who led the group of neighborhood kids. Good or bad, Kacchan was full of confidence, and little Deku thought he was so cool.

But… after his Quirk manifested, it accelerated him down the wrong path.

 _All men are not created equal._

This was the harsh reality that Deku learned about society at the young age of four.

"Hey, Bakugo! Give me your status! What happened?" Tenya said through Kacchan's earpiece.

"Just shut up and defend. I'm really angry right now!" Kacchan replied.

"I'm not asking about how you feel! Hey!" But right before Tenya could say anything further, the connection was cut off. "He hung up… Going off on his own like that… What is wrong with him?! Jeez!"

 _ **Meanwhile in the monitor room…**_

"What were Bakugo and Midoriya saying? Can't tell with just the cameras in a fixed position and no sound." Kirishima said

" **Young Bakugo was to his partner over the small wireless radio. You can bring that plus the building's floor plan, and this capture tape! Once you wrap this around your opponent, it shows that you've captured them.** " All Might replied.

"The time limit is 15 minutes, and the Heroes don't know where the nuclear weapon is located, right?" Mina Ashido asked.

" **YES!** "

"The Heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here!" Mina said as it was true since the Heroes are under a time limit.

" **Heroes should be able to turn the tables on whatever predicament they're in. Besides, didn't Mr. Aizawa tell you, too? You know-Here we go-** "

"PLUS ULTRA!" The students of Class 1-A cheered their school's motto.

"Monsieur, Bakugo is-" Aoyama said

" **Huh?** " All Might replied as he looked towards the monitors.

 _ **Back to the Battle!**_

Kacchan put his left hand behind his back as he began to ignite an explosion. Deku saw what he was doing and yelled towards Ochaco, "Uraraka, go! Follow the plan!"

"Right!" Ochaco replied as she made her way towards the upper floors.

Kacchan fired an explosion that he used to propel him towards Deku at high speeds. He aimed a roundhouse kick towards Deku with his left leg but Deku managed the block the attack with his right hand just in time.

"Looking away during a fight? You must be sure of yourself!"

"You know, you talk a lot of crap don't you?" Deku said before he grabbed Kacchan's left leg and swung him with the force of **One For All** across the hallway as Kacchan's back hit a wall.

'He kicked first this time to keep me from predicting his moves. He's being cautious now. I won't win against him in an up close battle, his Explosion Quirk is way too powerful. So I'm going to have to fight him at a distance and make him come to me!' Deku thought as he strategized his next move.

Kacchan got back up from Deku's swing and placed both of his hands behind him. Deku saw what he was trying to do and immediately ran around the corner faster than the eye can blink to create some distance between the two and bait Kacchan.

"Damn it! Don't you dare run from me, come back here, Deku!" Kacchan yelled as he chased after him.

After a few minutes of playing cat and mouse, Kacchan was growing impatient, "Hey! You tricked me, didn't you?! Was it fun to trick me all this time?! Huh?! You've got a flashy Quirk there, don't you?!"

"Over here!"

Kacchan turned his head around towards the voice, but just as he did, he got a **One For All** enhanced roundhouse kick straight to the dome, courtesy of none other than Deku. The kick sent Kacchan twirling around as he landed on his back again on the floor.

"You damn nerd! That was a cheap shot!" Kacchan said angrily as he slowly got back up to his feet.

"By the way, I forgot to tell you Kacchan-"

" _You're Quirkless! How can you even stand in the same ring as me?"_

" _It's not like I'm trying to compete with you or anything! Believe me!"_

"I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID!" Deku bellowed as he increased his power output to 8% of **One For All** and ran so fast that Kacchan barely had time to even breathe as Deku delivered a sucker punch to Kacchan's gut. The force of the strike had so much pent up rage and aggression that it turned out to be significantly more powerful than what Deku intended.

" **KANSAS SMASH!** " Deku shouted as the punch pushed Kacchan back so hard that he crashed through walls and landed in an entirely different room. Deku looked at the miniature destruction that were caused by his own hand. He sweatdropped and said to himself, "I need to keep my emotions in check! I can't get carried away because of a personal vendetta. The mission takes top priority!"

Kacchan was lying on the floor after receiving Deku's **Kansas Smash**. He laid there as he pondered what Deku said earlier.

" _Kacchan, from now on, Deku is a name that will mean, 'you can do it', it will mean, 'never give up,' it will be a Symbol of Hope! From this day forward, Deku is the name of a Hero! And I will take great Pride in that name until the day I die!"_

"He's just a pebble… " Kacchan said as he began to look through his earlier memories with Deku.

" _Wow, Kacchan!" Kid Izuku said as he was impressed by Kid Katsuki's display of skill of kicking a ball up and down._

" _This is easy!"_

 _But when Kid Izuku tried to emulate Kid Katsuki, he failed and busted his behind._

" _Ow!"_

" _Izuku, you really can't do anything, can you? You can read the characters for 'Izuku' as 'Deku', you know."_

" _Kacchan, you can read?" One of Kid Katsuki's lackeys asked._

" _You can't? And 'Deku' means someone who can't do anything! Someone is useless, pathetic, worthless, and who won't amount to anything in their life!" Kid Katsuki said as that was the origin of the name 'Deku'._

" _Really?" Kid Katsuki's lackeys began to make fun and tease Kid Izuku for the new nickname that Kid Katsuki came up with._

" _Stop that… " Kid Izuku said as he did not appreciate the way that Kid Katsuki and his lackeys were treating him. It made him feel sad and he didn't like that feeling at all…_

" _ **Why don't you know?"**_

 _Kid Katsuki threw a stone across the river and made it skip a bunch of times. His lackeys and Kid Izuku were really impressed by his performance and wanted to be just like him._

" _Kacchan, how many times did yours skip?" One of the lackeys asked_

" _Seven times!" Kid Katsuki said proudly._

" _Wow!"_

" _That's Kacchan for ya!"_

" _What about you, Deku?" Kid Katsuki asked as he looked towards Kid Izuku._

 _Kid Izuku put his head down in shame and embarrassment, "Z-Zero times… " Kid Katsuki and his lackeys proceeded to laugh at Kid Izuku's misfortune._

" _ **Why can't you do it?"**_

 _Kid Katsuki was in the middle of the classroom as every student plus the teachers were watching intently as small explosive sparks lit up his hands. His Quirk has just manifested._

" _Wow!"_

" _That's so cool!"_

" _Lucky!" Kid Izuku said_

" _Wow, that's an amazing Quirk!" The male teacher of the class said._

" _It really is! It is a flashy Quirk just right for a Pro Hero. Right, Katsuki?_

" _ **Oh, I see!"**_

" _ **I'm Amazing!"**_

" _ **No one is as Amazing as I am!"**_

" _You're so lucky, 're Quirk is so cool! I hope I get mine soon, too." Kid Izuku said as he and Kid Katsuki were walking through a forest as Kid Katsuki had a fishing net in his hands._

" _No matter what Quirk you get, you'll never beat me!"_

" _ **He's just a pebble… "**_

" _Hey, did you hear? Deku doesn't have a Quirk."_

" _What? Really?"_

" _Yeah, it's called being 'Quirkless.'."_

" _That's so lame."_

" _Too bad for him."_

" _He's so weird."_

' _Don't worry about it Izuku,' Kid Izuku remembered the words of his mother, telling him not to worry. But that was thrown out the window as soon as the news spread about him not having a Quirk. That is when the isolation for Izuku Midoriya began, and he was officially deemed a social outcast by his peers._

" _ **You're the LEAST amazing, Deku."**_

" _Forward march, members of the Bakugo Hero Agency! " Kid Katsuki sang as he, his lackeys and Kid Izuku went across a huge log that acted as a bridge since it was above the river. However, as Kid Katsuki was singing, he tripped and fell off the log and went straight towards the river as his body making contact with the water created a huge splash._

" _Kacchan!"_

" _Hey, are you okay?"_

" _He's fine. Kacchan's really strong! See?"_

 _Kid Katsuki emerged from the water, completely unscathed._

" _ **I was fine!"**_

" _Hurry up and get back up here!"_

" _Okay, no problem!"_

" _ **Nothing was wrong!"**_

 _Kid Katsuki heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned his head to see Kid Izuku with his hand outstretched for Kid Katsuki to hold and use as support._

" _Are you all right? Can you stand?" Kid Izuku asked sincerely as he was truly worried for his friend and wanted to help him in any way he can._

 _Kid Katsuki was speechless as his whole world was shaking upside down._

" _It would've been bad if you hit your head."_

 _As soon as those words left Kid Izuku's mouth, something snapped within Kid Katsuki._

" _ **Don't look at me with that face!"**_

" _Kaachan, I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!"_

" _ **Stop it… !"**_

"I'm… I'M BETTER THAN YOU DEKU!" Kaachan yelled with all his might as his voice can be heard all around the building as it echoed about three times. He immediately got up, ignored whatever pain he was feeling, and used his explosions to propel himself forward to where Deku was.

Deku sighed as he got into his fighting stance, "He just doesn't give up, does he? Alright then, Kacchan come at me!"

* * *

'Found it.' Ochaco said in her head as she peeked around and saw Tenya guarding the nuclear weapon, 'Now I just have to tell Deku-kun and hide until he gets here.'

Right before she was about to communicate to Deku, she heard Tenya begin to say something, "Bakugo is a natural at being bad, but that fits this training perfectly. Then, I must also devote myself to being a Villain. That's right. This is another trial to turn me into a man who will not bring shame to the Iida family. Become a Villain! Be dyed with evil in order to become a Hero! I am… extremely evil!"

Ochaco couldn't contain her laughter as she saw the scene unfolding in front of her, 'He's taking this so seriously!'

However, that slip up cost her dearly as it announced to Tenya that she was hiding in the room, "Have you arrived, Uraraka?"

'Oh no, my cover has been blown!' Ochaco thought as knowing that she has been caught, she came out of hiding and revealed herself.

"I knew you would come here alone the instant Bakugo ran off by himself. Your Quirk allows you to make the objects you touch float. That is why I put away all the things on this floor before you arrived! Now you cannot play your little tricks! You have blundered, Hero!" Tenya proceeded to laugh maniacally as he knew he had cornered her.

"He's starting to look… like a Villain… !"

* * *

"Deku-kun!"

Deku heard his name through his earpiece as he touched it to respond, "Uraraka-san! How's it going?"

"Iida found me. Sorry! I made a slight slip up and he immediately knew I was here."

"I'm evil!" Deku heard someone say through his earpiece as he was a little confused, "Um, what was that?" he asked.

"Oh? Well, right now, he's kind of getting into the whole 'Villain' role."

Deku just pushed that aside, "Where are you right now?"

"At the top floor, where the weapon is located."

"That's almost directly above where I and Kacchan are. We probably don't have much time left, either. If we run out of time, our opponents win!"

Deku gripped the capture tape tightly, "I can't… I can't lose this fight!"

Just then Kacchan made it to where Deku was, his face full of unfathomable rage, as he was panting. His right glove glowed red.

Kacchan smirked, "They're loaded."

"Kacchan… " Deku said as he readied his fighting stance with 8% of **One For All: Full Cowl** activated.

"Why aren't you going all out?" Kacchan asked

"Huh?" Deku asked dumbly, 'How does he know that?'

Kacchan growled, "Don't try to act dumb and stupid. I know you aren't going 100%! The power you're using right now doesn't even hold a God Damn candle to the power I saw you use when Mr. Aizawa made you redo the ball throw. You know? The one where you threw a damn softball 80 fuc*ing kilometers away!"

'Crap, so he noticed huh?' Deku thought as he realized he had been caught red-handed.

Kacchan continued, "Are you trying to tell me that you can beat me easily even if you don't use that power? Even if you do not go all out? Are you underestimating me, Deku?"

'I have no choice but to do it. I can do it. I can!' Deku said mentally as he looked at Kacchan dead in the eye, "I'm not scared of you anymore! Stop trying to put fear in my heart. You already know that won't work anymore!" Deku stated matter of factly as he no longer felt any fear towards Kacchan anymore. He had full confidence in his abilities and power. He no longer had to look up towards Kacchan anymore.

"From this day forth we are equals! Got it!"

Kacchan widened his eyes as he heard the words that just sprouted Deku's mouth. 'Equals? Like Hell we are! You are beneath me damn it!' Kacchan thought but then he calmed down a bit as he raised his right arm.

"With all your stalking, you probably already know, but my Quirk, Explosion, let me secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from the sweat glands on the palm of my hand and make it explode. If they made this the way I asked, then these gauntlets will store the nitroglycerin inside them, and… " Kacchan began to pull the firing pin on his grenade like gauntlet.

" **Don't tell me that's… Young Bakugo, stop! Are you trying to kill him?!"** All MIght yelled through the earpiece.

"If I don't hit him, he won't die! He'll be fine as long as he dodges!"

"Oh, sh*t! He's being serious!" Deku said as he immediately stood on guard had his palm out. He could feel Kacchan's Power Level rising rapidly.

At that moment, Kacchan completely pulled the firing pin as an explosion bigger than anything Deku has ever seen Kacchan produce fired directly at him. Its attack potency was so strong that it rocked and made the entire building shake as Ochaco and Tenya were knocked off their feet in the top floor.

The explosion was so strong that everyone else in the monitor room could feel it.

"This is supposed to be a class! Where the Hell did his brain go?! Is he completely nuts?!" Kirishima yelled as the rest of Class 1-A were in complete shock of Kacchan's violent and brutal attack that could actually kill someone.

" **YOUNG MAN! YOUNG MIDORIYA!** " All Might yelled as he was worried for his student's safety.

The smoke cleared as Deku could be seen with his headband off and torn, bits and pieces of his armor broken. He his hand was glowing with blue Ki energy as he used that to try and nullify the huge explosion as best as he could so that it wouldn't cause too much damage. He increased his power output to 15% of **One For All: Full Cowl** so that he could actually withstand and tank the attack. The green electricity around his aura became sharper and more violent as he was pissed off at the moment.

"Is that even… even allowed!? And look at what you've done! My headband is torn and bits of my armor is broke. Do you know how hard it is to make these kinds of models?! You literally could've killed me right there! Hell, if it was anybody else, you probably would have!" Deku exclaimed as he couldn't believe that Kacchan had that bad of an anger management issue.

Kacchan made his way through the smoke, "Wow… The more that's stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the blast." As he said that, his left gauntlet glowed red, signally that it was completely loaded up.

"Come on, show me your full strength, Deku… I'll force you to surrender even if you're at full strength." Kacchan said as he made a smiling face that resembled that of a psychopath.

"... You're insane… " Deku said blatantly as he didn't expect Kacchan to go this far.

"Bakugo, answer me! Did you do that? What in the world did you do? Explain yourself!" Tenya shouted through his earpiece as he was interested in just what in the world his teammate was thinking.

'This is my chance, if we retrieve the weapon, we'll win!' Ochaco thought as she sought to take advantage of Tenya's distraction and head straight for the nuclear weapon.

Tenya saw what Ochaco was doing and was immediately on the defensive, "I won't let you, Hero!"

Ochaco used Zero Gravity on herself and jumped right over Tenya as she floated above the air.

Tenya was not expecting a move like that, "Can she make herself float now, too?"

'We need to touch the weapon itself for it to count as being retrieved', "Release!"

But before she even got a chance to reach the weapon, Tenya used his engine Quirk to dash towards the weapon and snatch it as then Ochaco landed hard on the ground.

"Your Quirk is not a threat if you cannot touch anything. I'll hold out until time runs out!" Tenya then did his evil laugh as he was really into the whole, 'playing the Villain' role.

'Deku-kun is trying so hard, though! I can't give up!' Ochaco thought as she got back up to her feet.

Speaking of Deku, Kacchan was currently taunting him.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong Deku! Why are you not going all out yet?! Do you still think of me as weaker than you or are you just that arrogant? Come at me damn it and fight me like a real man!"

However, Deku was currently immersed in his thoughts, 'The explosion shot out. He had his costume made so that his Quirk would work even for long distances.'

He reached for his earpiece, "Uraraka-san, what's the situation?"

"Deku-kun!" Ochaco responded as she was relieved to find out that he was alright.

Kacchan had a perplexed look on his face, "Ignoring me again? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS DAMN NERD! AM I NOT A THREAT TO YOU?!

Meanwhile back in the monitor room, all of the spectators were watching the scene unfold.

"Sir, you should stop them! That Bakugo's really crazy! He's gonna hurt somebody or even worse if he's not detained!" Kirishima pleads to All Might.

" **No…** " All Might said as he assessed the situation happening right in front of him, ' **Strangely enough, part of him is still sane. I don't know if its small-minded or what, but anyway… '** All Might thought as he spoke through his microphone.

" **Young Bakugo, the next time you use a technique like that, I'll stop the fight, and your team will lose.** "

"Huh?" Bakugo dumbly replied

" **To attack on such a large scale inside is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That is a foolish plan for both Heroes and Villains! You will lose a lot of points for it!** "

' **As a teacher, I know I should stop this. However...** '

"No!"

All Might raised his eyebrows as he heard Deku's voice.

"Don't you dare to stop this fight All Might! UNDER ABSOLUTELY NO CIRCUMSTANCE! I'm going to finish this battle and I'm going to win." Deku stated with an aura of confidence as he powered up.

"What was that Deku?!" Kacchan yelled as he couldn't believe the confidence that those words oozed.

All Might stood speechless as he was almost shocked at his Successor's words, ' **Izuku… I don't know what you have planned, but I believe in you.'**

"Go to the pillar by the windows, now!" Deku told Ochaco through his earpiece.

"Over and out!" Ochaco understood and went to do what she was told.

"Fine, then! Let's settle this, Deku, with our fists!

Kacchan charged straight at Deku. He got ready to counter-attack him but right before Kacchan made contact with Deku, he changed his direction mid-air by blast an explosion and using the momentum to go over Deku's head and blast Deku with another explosion from behind.

'Crap, I wasn't expecting that!' Deku thought as he felt the burning pain of Kacchan's deadly explosion fueled by fury.

Back in the monitor room, students were shocked at Kacchan's move as they too weren't expecting him to do something like that.

"What was that?" Kirishima asked

"He doesn't look the type to think, but he's more subtle and intelligent than I expected." Shoto Todoroki, who doesn't speak much at all, said as he analyzed Kacchan's movements.

"What do you mean?" Now Kirishima was interested in what Shoto was talking about.

"He changed his course in a blast that doubled as a smoke screen and then did it again immediately," Shoto replied.

"Getting in a clean hit while fighting against inertia requires fine lateral adjustments to the power of explosions," Momo said as she decided to also put her two cents in as well.

"He's too talented… Too talented.. Ugh…" Kaminari complained.

Back to the fight, Kacchan went to capitalize on his previous offensive move with another swing, "Where's all that confidence now huh? You are BELOW me Deku! Here comes your favorite right swing!" he yelled as he went for his famous right hook.

"You talk WAY too damn much!" Deku shouted as he fired a blue Ki blast straight to Kacchan's midsection on purpose, knowing that's where he has suffered the most punished throughout this fight. The blast connected as it blew Kacchan away and created its own miniature explosion.

'He's not going to give me a chance to think. He's just going to keep charging at me like a locomotive no matter what. He's a ball of natural instincts, so I'm just going to have to fight back.' Deku thought as he sensed Kacchan getting back up and walking towards him.

' **I should stop them… But…. I don't want to stop them, for his sake!** ' All Might thought as he was in an internal dilemma.

Deku jumped over to where the winder was and positioned himself over there as he saw Kacchan walk towards him slowly.

"That last laser blast stung like a bi*ch! But there wasn't too much force behind it. You're still holding back, aren't you? Why won't you use your full power? Are you underestimating me?! Do you perceive me as INFERIOR TO YOU?!"

Deku looked down as his eyes were shadowed, "No... "

"You have been like this ever since we were kids… Have you been underestimating me like that since then, you bastard?!" Kacchan yelled.

"That's not it… "

Deku began to remember all of the memories he and Kacchan shared as kids.

"You're... " Deku finally looked up as his eye were a furious, sharp, and electric green, "You're an amazing person, so that's why I WANT TO BEAT YOU!"

"What?" Kacchan growled.

"I want to win… "

Deku then raised his power as rocks and pebbles began to float due to the aura of power he was shedding,

"... AND SURPASS YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

"Don't look at me like that! YOU DAMN NERD!"

And with that, they both charged at each other at full speed.

' **These are the first passionate emotions he's shown other than when he says I want to be the Number One Hero! I'm sure this is necessary for you to arrive at the future you're looking at!'**

The two jumped at each other, both with their right arms aimed ready to strike. Kacchan had an explosion ready to ignite. Deku charged up all the way to 20% of **One For All: Full Cowl**. Around his right arm is the milky white aura of his Ki as it merged with the power of **One For All** and created a blue electric energy that fueled the arm with even more power than ever before. The muscles of his right arm bulged so hard that it tore his sleeve to shreds as the blue energy amplified itself even more many times over as the arm itself look like it was about to explode.

" **DETROIT** … **.** "

"You're toast Deku!" Kacchan yelled as his explosion in his right hand was ready to fire as he aimed to completely incinerate the young man before him.

As they were inches apart, All Might yelled through the Microphone, " **BOTH OF YOU! STO-"**

"LET'S GO, URARAKA!" Deku yelled

"Okay!" Ochaco heard her teammates signal and proceeded to hold and grab onto a pillar by the window.

'I may have said we are equals… But… '

" **...SMASH!"**

Right at the last moment before they collide, Deku aimed his arm upwards and smashed towards the ceiling. The punch went through each floor and made a hole in each one. The strike created gusts of winds that were so potent that it created whirlwinds and mini tornadoes as the entire building shook due to the sole force of the punch. The only reason the entire building didn't completely collapse is that Deku only aimed towards the ceiling and the air and not the building itself. Deku created shockwaves that were so powerful that it reached all the way to the monitor room as the students and teacher struggled to stay on their feet.

"What the-?" Tenya said in shock as he couldn't believe his eyes. There was a large hole right at the middle of the floor where he and Ochaco were located. There were so much wind and debris, that it was hard to even see what was going on.

Ochaco activated her Quirk on the pillar she was holding onto and lifted it off the ground, "Sorry, Iida! Improvised special move- Comet Home Run!"

Ochaco used the large pillar in her hands to hit the abundant debris in the air straight towards Iida.

"You call that a home run?!" Tenya yelled as he used his arms to shield himself from the debris that was aimed right for his head.

Ochaco took that opportunity to use her Quirk on herself and leap over Iida towards the nuclear weapon. As soon as she was close enough, she yelled, "Release!"

The law of gravity immediately took effect on her as she fell and hugged the top of the Nuclear Weapon.

"Retrieved!" She yelled in delight

"NO…! THE WEAPON… !" Tenya screamed in horror as his words echoed throughout the building three times over.

"... This is my win Kacchan!"

Right at that moment, the timer went off signaling the end of the battle.

All Might's hands shook as he said his next three words…

" **Hero team… WINS!"**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it's July 1st. Damn, we're halfway through 2018 already. Time sure flies! Well here's the fourth chapter guys! It's my personal favorite that I've written so far. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as I did writing! Make sure to review and PM me if you have any questions, I'll do my best to read each and every single one! Well, this Author's Note is going to be short because I have stuff to do, so make sure to have a Blessed Day! Free Agency for the NBA has officially begun, so let's see where Lebron James decides to go. (He's not staying in Clevland FYI)**


	5. The Pursuit To Surpass One Another!

_**Chapter 5: The Pursuit To Surpass One Another!**_

* * *

 _ **For a just man falleth seven times, and riseth up again: but the wicked shall fall into mischief.**_

* * *

The air was filled with silence for a second before Bakugo's brain registered All Might's words. Those three words that completely left him immobilized as a sudden dark realization hit him in the core like a brick wall…

"Deku… beat me… "

Three words that Katsuki Bakugo never ever dreamed of uttering. But reality had different plans. And the reality is that Deku- Izuku Midoriya has beaten Kacchan- Katsuki Bakugo in a mock battle on the second day of U.A. High School.

As the smoke cleared, Izuku could be seen visibly panting and out of breath. That last attack took a lot out of him. But he still had enough energy left to stand and remain conscious. He looked at the destruction he caused and winced. He didn't mean to to cause this much damage, since he only aimed for the ceiling and the upper floors. But it seems this was the result of a full powered **Detroit Smash** mixed in with a little Ki. He just hoped that All Might will not deduct too many points.

Izuku looked across from him and saw Katsuki staring blankly at him, shaking. Izuku shook his head. Knowing Katsuki Bakugo as well as he did, he should've known this was what was going to happen after he invitable won. It was just a matter of time. In all honesty, Izuku didn't want to have to humiliate Katsuki, but it was necessary. He had to learn the hard way that Izuku will not let him bully and boss him around anymore. Now he means business, and he won't let anybody get in the way of achieving his dream. Not even Kacchan.

After a few seconds of silence, Bakugo finally began to speak, "Y-You… You played me right from the start. You knew that I was gonna attack you head on first. You knew that me and my teammate were going to be separated. So you orchestrated this very plan from the very beginning! You sent that girl to go after the weapon and while you distracted me and once she was in position, you launched an attack towards the upper floor where the weapon was located and that allowed her to retrieve the weapon… you baited me."

It was hard for him to admit it, but yes, Katsuki Bakugo was played and fell right into Izuku Midoriya's plan. Contrary to what many would assume, Bakugo isn't dumb and actually has a very high IQ. His overall attitude just overshadows his intellect. But he knows when he's beat. You just couldn't slice it any other way, he lost fair and square.

Izuku sighed, "Yes, you are correct." Izuku then showed his right arm to Bakugo. It was bruised and had an ugly purple and pinkish color, "You asked why I wasn't going all out right from the get-go. No, it isn't because I was underestimating you or perceived you as below me. This broken arm shows you why. I can't fully control my power yet. I can only access small portions. If I go all out, I'll end up destroying my own body in the process. It is not safe to use against real power at all if I perform an attack like I just did right now. There's still a lot I need to learn Kacchan. We both got a long way to go."

Izuku began to walk past Bakugo as he made his way to the exit, "I just want you to know Kacchan that I still believe that you are an amazing person and you have great talent and potential. Don't let this loss today bring you down. Sometimes you win, and sometimes you lose. That's just the reality and nature of life. But true Heroes pick themselves back up and from each and every failure, they learn from their mistakes and improve themselves so that next time, they are sure to succeed." And with that last sentiment, Izuku exited the building and headed towards the Nurse's Office.

As Izuku exited the building, he came across All Might who handed him a slip of paper, " **Good job Young Midoriya, you did great! You injured yourself again huh? Oh well, it can't be helped. Take this and head to Recovery Girl and she'll patch you up real quick!** "

Izuku took the slip and smiled, "Thanks Sensei. Well see you later, have fun teaching the rest of the class."

But right before Izuku left, All Might decided to say one last thing, " **You know you could've ended the battle much sooner. It was pretty easy to see you were holding back a lot. So why did you let it drag on for that long?** "

Izuku took a second before he responded, "I couldn't do that to him. It wouldn't have been fair. If I did that, he wouldn't learn anything. I want him to take away something from this experience." And with that, Izuku walked away headed straight for Recovery Girl's office.

Meanwhile, Bakugo was still inside the building as he had his right hand open shaking in anger.

'My right… Deku predicted it… On top of that… he found a way to win the exercise… '

" _You're an amazing person, so that's why I want to beat you! I want to win and surpass you, you idiot!"_

As Bakugo remembered Izuku's words, he began to sweat and breathe very hard and irregularly.

'Does that mean… even if we fought all-out… Deku would completely beat… ?'

But before Bakugo could finish that thought, he felt a big and strong hand grip his shoulder.

" **Come back, Young Bakugo. It's time to review the results**. **Whether you win or lose, looking back and learning from your experiences is a part of life.**

After saying that last bit, All Might, Bakugo, Iida, and Uraraka all went back to the Monitor Room as they prepared for the next mock battles.

* * *

When Izuku made it to Recovery Girl's office, the first thing she did was scold him for being so reckless again. He apologized and said he will be more careful next time.

However, as soon as Recovery Girl healed his broken arm, Izuku immediately collapsed to unconsciousness and fell into a slumber on the bed. This was due to using **One For All** and Ki at the same time and the huge stamina drawback that it brings and since Recovery Girl's Quirk uses the patient's stamina, it was too much for Izuku and he had to rest.

During Izuku's nap, he had another strange dream, although this was different than all of the others he has had before. He opened his eyes and found himself floating in space above the Earth's atmosphere. He looked down below and gawked at the sight as he could only stare at the beautiful bright blue sphere below him. It's not like he had never seen pictures of Earth, but seeing it with your own eyes is a completely different experience than just looking at a couple of photos.

It felt so real too. Izuku could control his body and his senses which is different from his other visions. It made him much more relax as he floated around the vast void of outer space.

"Why am I here? This is so weird, why the hell am I floating in space?" Izuku said out loud as he turned his vision from Earth. He used his Ki to try to see if he can sense out anybody else's Power Level if there was anybody else in the area. He then sensed something above him and gasped in shock as he looked up.

Floating above Izuku was a large green star that shined brightly above Earth. It was comparable to the Sun, only it was green in color and much hotter and denser. Izuku immediately felt the raw power and energy that the green star as emanating. It had a fierce but calm aura that radiated absolute justice Heroism.

Izuku decided to fly upwards closer and closer to the star until he was right in front it. Surprisingly he didn't burn to death. He place his hand on the surface and felt a rush of strength and adrenaline that he had never felt before. Green lightning surrounded him as as his green eyes shined with power.

Below the star was a digital progress meter that read, " _20% complete until full mastery"_. The meter was ⅕ of the way filled up. He tried to move his hand across the star to overthe distance that read 20%, but stopped as soon as he went over 20%. The reason was because as soon as he did that, his hand got so hot that he felt like he just place it in a pot of boiling water. He felt the immense heat travel to his core as his body couldn't handle the unbelievable power that he was feeling. He immediately retracted his hand as blew it repeatedly as in an attempt to cool it down.

"HOT HOT HOT!" Izuku yelled as he blew his hand earnestly. Once it cooled down, he took another look at the magnificent green star in front of him.

"I get it now… This star… it represents **One For All** … " Izuku mumbled as he could the power of **One For All** just oozing from the star as green lightning surrounded it.

Just then, right beside the star, appeared multiple large doors that stood tall over Izuku as they floated in the endless void of space.

The first door was golden in color and it had the Roman numeral of 'I' marked in the middle. The door knob had a large lock that prevented anyone from entering. Izuku tried to pick the lock and also rip it off with brute force but no matter how hard he tried, it just wouldn't budge. It honestly made him frustrated.

"Damn it! I just want to see what's behind that door!" Izuku shouted in annoyance as he sighed and moved to the next one.

Now the second door was twice as big and dense as the first one. One key difference was that there active blue lightning speaking around the door, similar to the green lightning around the green star. It had two locks on the knob instead of one and right in the middle was the mark of the Roman Numeral of 'II'. Izuku tried to open it, but it was even harder than the first one.

He decided to just leave it alone and move on to the next door. Now this door was quadruple the size and thickness of the second one. It had lightning around it, but this time it was much more fierce and strong as it illuminated the Izuku's figure. There were three locks on the door knob and right in the middle of the door was a mark of the Roman Numeral of 'III'. Izuku tried to open it, but the locks were even heavier than his training weights.

And right next to that, was another door, but this one definitely took the cake in terms of size. It was so tall, that it reached the height of the green star. If Izuku had to estimate, he would say the fourth door was over hundreds time as big as the third one. This door was a mix of red and black in color as it had red lightning dancing around it. It four locks with the Roman Numeral OF 'IV' marked in the middle. Izuku contemplated on attempting to open this ridiculous door, but decided that it was no use since he was unsuccessful in trying to open the previous three ones, there was no way in Hell that he was gonna open this one.

Izuku felt an immense amount of Ki from all four doors as they contained power that he has never seen before. Izuku struggled to figure out what these door meant but he was in a dead end. And he had no idea of what he could do in order to open the doors. He was lost.

"Man, why do I always get these weird kind of dreams. If only I can get some sort of sign to figure this kind of stuff out.

As if on cue, Izuku was teleported to a completely different location. When Izuku opened his eyes again, he was shocked to see he was. He was in a rocky desert with no signs of life as a clam wind flew by. Izuku tried to figure out where he was until he heard a voice.

"You should be honored you know… a bottom-tier boy like you hardly ever gets the chance to play with an elite warrior like me….."

Izuku turned around as he widened his eyes. There were two men who were standing face to face against one another. As he laid eyes on them, he immediately recognized them.

One was taller than the other who had spiky black unkempt hair that looked exactly like Bardock. He wore an orange gi with a blue shirt underneath. He had blue boots and wore blue wristbands. This warrior went by the name of Son Goku.

The other warrior who spoke first had black spiky hair that stood all the way up. He had a huge widows peak and a large forehead. He was wearing a blue and white model of the Saiyan Armor with shoulder pads. He had his tail wrapped around his waist.

"We Saiyans are tested for combat aptitude soon after we are born. The pitiful babies with low Power Levels are shipped off to a planet with no serious opponents… just like you were… "

Izuku was confused, "Wait, Saiyans? What's that?" Izuku asked out loud but apparently the two men couldn't see or hear him.

"If that's how I got to Earth… I'm grateful. On this planet we know that even the lowest-born can outdo the Elite if they work hard enough." Goku responded.

"Heh… at least they have a sense of humor… Now I'll show you the wall that you can never scale with 'Hard Work' alone …. " Vegeta said as he couldn't wait to put Kakarot in his place.

The two Saiyans, an elite and a low-class, got into their battle stances. Seconds later they rushed towards each other at speeds Izuku couldn't even follow and began their legendary battle…

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes to find a white ceiling above him. He looked towards the clock in the room to find out that it was already late afternoon.

"Oh so you're awake."

Izuku turned his head to see Recovery Girl on her chair looking over him.

"You passed out from exhaustion, but everything else seems to be fine when I looked you over as you were sleeping. Try not to overdo yourself too much okay young man?" Recovery Girl sternly said.

"Yes ma'am," Izuku replied as he got off from the bed and walked back to his homeroom. As he was walking down the halls he sighed as he thought about the events that transpired today.

"I ended up skipping my afternoon classes… Mr. Aizawa's gonna wrap me in those bindings again... " Izuku mumbled.

Another thing that stayed on his mind was the dream that he just had. He tried to think what those four doors represented or what they meant. He knew that the green star was **One For All** but he didn't have a single clue about the four doors. And why were they locked? Did he have to find the keys?

And why did those two men always appear in his dreams? What were they talking about? What is a Saiyan?

So many question, yet with no answers…

Izuku made it to Class 1-A's homeroom and as soon as he slid the door open he was bombarded by his classmates.

"Oh, Midoriya's here! Good work! Man, I don't know what you were saying during the match, but you were fired up!" The boy with the red hair, Eijiro Kirishima said as he congratulated Izuku on his victory.

"It was so cool seeing the top 2 students of the Entrance Exams fighting evenly!" Hanta Sero said as Izuku and Bakugo's battle as definitely the highlight of the day.

"You did a good job dodging!" Mina Ashido said with high levels of energy.

"You guys did that in the first match, so the rest of us had to give it our all, too." Sato said a she pumped up his fists.

"You were far from elegant but-" Aoyama began to say but was cut off by Mina when she yelled out that Izuku did good in dodging again as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"H-Huh?" Izuku said as he was a little embarrassed by all of the attention he was garnering. Throughout all of his school life, he was perceived as a social outcast so he never really received much praise. So now when there are people who actually respected him and acknowledged for what he can do, he didn't know how to react. It was all new to him.

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima. We're all going over the training right now."

"I'm Hanta Sero."

"I'm Yuga Aoya-"

"I'm Mina Ashido! You did a good job dodging!" Mina yelled out as she cut off Aoyama again.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. Call me Tsu."

"I'm Sato!"

"Um… Er... " Izuku said as he tried to form words in his mouth.

"I'm Mineta!" Mineta said as he popped out of nowhere and jumped up high in front of Izuku.

"-I am Yuga Aoyama. I am a man who never stops shining."

"-Where the heck did you pop out from? You did terrible in the training."

"You're too loud… " Tokoyami said as he sat on top of a desk annoyed at the fact that his fellow classmates were bing rather noisy.

"Tokoyami! That desk is not a chair. Get off immediately." Tenya said with his strict attitude.

"It's not that big of a deal, is it?" Jiro said bluntly.

"Wh-?!"

"What's with those hands, anyway?" Ojiro asked referring to Tenya's hand motions that move in patterns almost mechanically.

"You people… I cannot condone actions that disrespect the desks the great men and women who are our upperclassmen onced used!" Tenya shouted with absolute seriousness in his voice.

'Iida never wavers, does he?' Izuku thought with a sweat drop.

As that as going on, Kaminari and Ochaco entered the classroom with stacks of books in their hands.

"Hey, Uraraka, wanna grab a bite to eat sometime? What do you like?" Kaminari asked as Ochaco was oblivious to the fact that he was basically asking her out on a date.

"Mochi-" Ochaco began to say but cut herself off as soon as she saw Izuku.

"Deku-kun! How are you feeling? Are you alright? Did Recovery Girl completely heal your injuries?" Ochaco asked as she ran right to Izuku's side.

"Oh, uh yea I'm good. I passed out because of how much stamina I have, and… " Izuku said but cut himself off as he saw that Bakugo's desk and chair was empty. At that point, he just realized that Bakugo wasn't in the classroom.

"Um, Uraraka, more importantly… Where's Kacchan?" Izuku asked as he wanted to know where his former best friend was.

"We all tried to stop him, but he went home just now without saying anything." Ochaco replied.

Izuku's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry but I have to go find him before it's too late!" Izuku said right before he ran out the door leaving his classmates standing there confused.

" _Hey! You tricked me, didn't you?! Was it fun tricking me all this time?! You've got a pretty strong Quirk there don't you?!"_

Izuku remembered Bakugo's words as he was running down the hallway. He shook his head and opened the front door. He saw Bakugo walking out dear the front gates ready to go home.

"Kacchan! Wait up! I have to tell you something!" Izuku said as he ran towards Bakugo.

"What is it? What do you want Deku?" Bakugo asked as he stopped in his tracks and turned around to make direct eye contact with the green haired inheritor of **One For All**.

"There's one thing that I must tell you." Izuku said as he took a deep breath.

"Remember when you asked if I have been tricking you for all of these years? Well the answer is no, I have not been doing that. I would never even think about doing that. I'm here to make a declaration."

Bakugo raised his eyebrow as he was actually now interested into what Izuku was saying, "What kind of declaration?"

Izuku looked straight in his eyes as his face gained a completely serious and determined look, "My declaration is that now I'm officially done trying to chase behind your shadow. I'm done seeing myself as inferior to you and putting you on a pedestal. When I told you that we are now equals, I meant it. From this day forth we are rivals! I know that you want to be the Number One Hero. But guess what? I too want to be the Greatest Hero. So we will be competing with each other. In order for me to achieve my dream and ambition, I will have to work 100 times harder than anybody else. That also includes you. I'll have to be better than you if I truly want to achieve that dream. And I have accepted that fact. But don't take it the wrong way. I don't want to become your enemy. But I do want to be your rival in this pursuit to surpass one another and to greatness. So do you accept me as your rival?" Izuku asked as he laid out his fist towards to Bakugo waiting for his answer.

Bakugo looked at Izuku for a couple of seconds before he smirked and walked towards Izuku and bumped fists with him.

"Yeah, I'll accept you as my rival Deku. But know this. You beat me today, but that's all you're going to get! You will never beat me ever again you hear me! I'll be the Number One Hero and I don't care who stands in my way. You better be ready to be the Number Two Hero, because that Number One spot is all mine!" Bakugo said as he and Izuku broke the fist bump.

Izuku gave his own smirk, "Yeah, we'll see about that Kacchan. Don't think I'm going to just let you have the Number One spot. Believe me, you're going to have to EARN it! And I'll be working harder than anybody else, so be ready!" Izuku said with a sense of pride. The prospect of having a rival and competing with him on a high level to become the Number One Hero. The whole thing just made him a lot more excited. He couldn't wait until the next time they fought.

Katsuki then turn around as he prepared to head home, "Be ready because I won't be pulling any punches from tomorrow onward!"

He then left as Izuku stood there by himself as he looked up towards the sunset smiling as he couldn't wait for what the future held.

Unbeknownst to him, All Might overheard their entire conversation as he smiled in relief.

' **I was worried that you were going to tell Young Bakugo the secret of One For All. Here I thought that maybe you saw as having One For All gave you an unfair advantage given that you have an inferiority complex. But it seems that I was worried for nothing. You have gotten rid of that inferiority complex and instead gained the confidence necessary to continue pushing forward towards your dream. You even gained a rival, which is a good thing. You two will give each other motivation and drive to improve and push beyond your limits. Good job today Young Izuku. Keep it up!** ' All Might thought as he ran back inside the school building.

Other people were also watching the exchange between the two students through the window. Those people being Mina, Ochaco, Tsuyu, and Momo.

"What were they saying? I couldn't hear a word they said?" Mina asked

"The Fated Battle Between Rivals." Ochaco stated as she watched Izuku head back towards the school building.

"From the way they fist bumped each other, maybe they possibly made up or got along?" Tsu asked as she thought that could be what they were talking about.

"No, I think it is a little more complicated than that. After what happened today, they wouldn't just 'make up'. That fist bump must have symbolized some kind of consensus that they came to. Just expect more from those two in the future." Momo said as she put her two cents in using her observation skills.

"The Fated Battle Between Rivals!" Ochaco said again as she smiled.

'Kacchan's fuse has been lit. But that doesn't change what I have to do! This means I'll have to keep on getting better and better if I want to become the Greatest Hero in the World!' Izuku thought as he went back to the classroom to get back his stuff and prepare to head home.

But unbeknownst to him, a few days later he and the rest of Class 1-A would find out how terrifying the truly cunning Villains All Might warned them about were…

In an abandoned bar located deep within the city, a young man sat reading a newspaper headlined " _All Might Becomes U.A. Teacher! Closes Agency Temporarily."_

"Did you see this? It says he's a teacher… Hey. What do you think will happen… if the Symbol of Peace… is killed by Villains?"

* * *

"Hey, you! How are All Might's classes?" A female news reporter asked Izuku as she and the rest of the media came up to him with a bunch of cameras and microphones. Izuku was really uncomfortable since they were all up in his personal space. He thought about making an excuse of saying that he needed to go to the nurse's office but decided against seeing as the people did deserve a little info about All Might as a teacher.

"Well, he's a really good inspiration and motivator and he has taught me a lot in regards of how to become a Hero!" Izuku said as he praised his Predecessor. As soon as he said that, he used a small portion of his Ki to quickly run inside the school building faster than the average human eye can blink. Before they could even ask Izuku another question, he was already gone out of their sight.

"Woah, where did he go?" the news reporter asked but before she could question any further, she saw Ochaco walking up to the school's entrance.

The entire news report media immediately ran towards her to ask her a question, "Will you tell us about the Symbol of Peace is like as a teacher?"

Ochaco was a little taken aback by the question, "Wh-What he's like? Um… He's very muscular!" Ochaco exclaimed as she flexed both her arms doing her best imitation of All Might.

They then saw Tenya walking to the school's entrance and they immediately ran up to him to ask some questions.

"What do you think of All Might as a teacher?"

"He made me recognize anew that I attend an educational institution that is the best of the best. Of course his dignity and character go without saying, but we students are constantly able to see his humorous side. It is a unique opportunity to learn about being a top Hero directly from one!" Tenya said with his usual serious and dramatic fashion. Unfortunately it caused the reporters to get bored as they didn't expect a teenager to be so profesional about having All Might as a teacher. They thought he would be more typical about but they were dead wrong as there is nothing typical about Tenya Iida.

"Excuse me! Can you tell me about All Migh- Oh? You're the one who was caught by the Sludge Villain... " the reporter said when they recognized Bakugo.

Bakugo got visibly irritated and annoyed when she brought up the Sludge Villain. He would like to forget about that whole incident and whenever someone reminded him about it, it really struck a nerve.

Bakugo growled at the reporters, "Leave me alone you Extras!" Bakugo continued on to the school entrance.

"Um, about All Might… Wow, you're scruffy… What's your deal?" the female news reporter asked with a grimace as Aizawa stood in front of the media.

"He's not on duty today. You are disturbing the classes. Please leave." Aizawa said as he turned around and went through the front entrance.

"Wait! I would like to speak directly with All Might!"

Aizawa sighed and shook his head as he kept walking, "I can't believe All Might was able to work as a Hero with all this."

The news reporter began to get a little frustrated, "Hey! Just a little time is fine! Just let me see All Might!" she said before she began to attempt to walk past the front entrance but abruptly stopped when a buzzer went off and metal gates were activated as they came down to block the front entrance.

"Wh-What the…?!"

"It's the U.A. Barrier. If someone tries to get in without a Student ID or a pass to enter, the security system kicks in. Apparently there are sensors all over the school."

"What the heck? They think they're so high and mighty. They could at least give a brief comment."

"Seriously, we've been here for two days, and they still won't say anything!"

The news that All might had been hired as a teacher at U.A. surprised the nation, and the media descended on the school and caused a commotion for days. _Everyone_ knew about it…

Far behind the media and news reporters, a mysterious figure could be seen standing ominously as the wind blew around him and illuminated his persona. It wasn't just some random bystander tho…. No it is somebody with…. _Ill intent…._

* * *

"Good work on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and results." Aizawa stated as Class 1-A was seated and ready to begin class. He looked towards Katsuki and said, "Bakugo, you're talented, so don't act like a kid. Be mature and accept your losses and learn from them."

"I know." Bakugo responded with an annoyed grunt.

"And Midoriya."

Izuku looked up at Aizawa and paid close attention as he heard his name.

"You settled it by breaking your arm again, huh? You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk. I don't like saying the same thing over and over. As long as you can fix the control issue, there's a lot you'll be able to do. You have an astounding amount of potential, so you will have to find a way to control your Quirk so you can maximize your potential. Feel a sense of urgency, Midoriya."

Izuku smiled as he understood what his teacher was saying, "Yes, sir!"

Aizawa then turned his attention towards the whole class, "Now let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today, I'll have you… "

The students began anticipating on what their teacher was about to say next…

'... take another special test?!' were the thoughts of numerous students of Class 1-A but what Aizawa said next was something that they were not expecting.

"...decide on a class representative."

'It's actually a normal school activity!' The class thought in relief.

"I want to be class rep! Pick me!" Kirishima yelled out

"Me too!" Kaminari followed suit by shouting his desire to also be class rep.

"I want to do it, too!" Jiro said as she raised her hand up.

"It's a job made for m-"

"I'll be the leader!" Mina shouted as she interrupted Aoyama once again. Poor Aoyama.

'In a normal class, students might feel like they're just taking on daily duties, and this wouldn't happen, but here in the Hero Course, it's a role that allows one to practice being a top Hero by leading a group.' Izuku thought in his head as he observed the chaos that ensued in his classroom.

A lot of students were shouting out weird stuff like Mineta who said that is manifesto is for all girls' skirts to be 30 centimeters above the knee! Even Bakugo wanted to be class rep as he yellled to let him do it.

Izuku didn't know what he wanted to do. While it sounded nice to be class rep, he also didn't know if he personally was cut out for the job. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that leadership role yet. But he understood that if he wanted to be the next Symbol of Peace, it might be necessary for him to get some practice in this form.

"Silence, please!"

Everybody immediately stopped what they were doing as soon as they heard Tenya yell so that he could have their attention.

"It's a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one."

"YOUR HAND IS RAISED THE HIGHEST!" Class 1-A responded as Tenya stood there with his hand raised up high showing that he too wanted to be class rep.

"Why did you suggest that?" Kaminari asked in confusion.

"We have not known each other for that long, so how can we have trust or anything?" Tsuyu said with her finger placed on her chin.

"If that's the case, and everyone votes for themselves…" Kirishima began to say.

"Don't you think that is precisely why whoever receives multiple votes here can be truly considered the most suitable person? What do you think, Mr. Aizawa?" Tenya asked as he hoped the homeroom teacher would accept his proposal.

"I don't care, as long as you decide before homeroom is over. And don't make too much noise." Aizawa responded as he feel down to the floor in his yellow sleeping bag to prepare for a nap.

"Thank you very much!"

 _ **A couple of minutes later…**_

 _ **Election Results**_

 _ **Izuku Midoriya- 3 Votes**_

 _ **Momo Yaoyorozu- 2 votes**_

"WHAT?! I got three votes?! Where the hell did those come from?!" Izuku yelled out in shock. He didn't expect to get THREE votes. Much less win. Who voted for him?

"Why Deku?! Who voted for the damn nerd?!" Bakugo yelled in rage as he jumped out of his seat.

"Well, it's better than voting for you." Sero commented.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Meanwhile Ochaco and Momo were both whistling innocently and nonchalantly as they looked the other way trying to look as normal as possible, 'Yeah, it's best if I just keep my mouth shut,' they both said in their heads.

"I give up! I give up! Zero votes… I knew that would happen… That is only to be expected of a person's calling." Tenya said as he was filled with an aura of misery of not even getting a single vote.

"You voted for someone else, huh?" Momo said in a sympathetic tone.

"But you wanted to be class rep too. What are you trying to do, Iida?" Sato asked as he couldn't get why Iida wouldn't vote for himself if he truly wanted to be class rep.

Shoto just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Then, the class rep is Midoriya, and the deputy class rep will be Yaoyorozu." Aizawa stated in his bored and monotone voice as the two stood in front of the class.

"Well, I didn't expect to win but hey, I'll do the best that I can." Izuku said as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. He was a little nervous but it might be a good learning experience for him. He does want to be the Number One Hero, so this could be a good step in the right direction.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Izuku-kun. You're more than cut out for the job!" Momo encouraged Izuku as she smiled and winked at him.

"Hey you know what, this might not be too bad." Tsuyu commented as she approved of the class rep and deputy class rep.

"After all's said and done, Midoriya can be pretty fired up, anyway. He's a guy I wouldn't mind being class rep. And Yaoyorozu was cool when we were going over the battle results!" Kirishima stated as he also liked the idea of having Izuku as their class rep.

As everyone discussed the outcome of the election, it was quiet for Tenya as he just sat there taking in the fact that he didn't get a single vote.

* * *

 _ **Lunch Time…**_

"Wow! There are a lot of people today too!" Ochaco said as the entire cafeteria was packed full with students as there was a lot of noise and activity going on.

"That's because everyone in the Hero Course, Support Course, and Management Course meets in the same place." Tenya replied.

Ochaco took a big bite from her white rice and smiled in pleasure, "The rice is so delicious!"

Izuku sighed, "Even though I've been chosen as Class Rep, I don't know if I'm qualified for it." Izuku said as he began to eat his food.

"You are." Ochaco said bluntly as she continued to chew her food.

"Don't worry about it, you are completely capable of the job." Momo said as well as she also ate her food with them.

"It'll be fine. Your courage and judgment at critical moments make you worth following. Out of all of us, you're the one who probably has the most Heroic spirit. That's why I voted for you." Tenya said before he took another spoonful of his food.

"It was you?" Izuku asked in shock. Didn't he want to be class rep?

"Me too." Ochaco stated.

"Me three." Momo said.

"Wait a second?! So you all voted for me!?" Izuku said in shock as his eyes grew big and wide and almost bulged out.

"But didn't you want to be class rep, too, Iida? I mean, you've got glasses and everything." Ochaco said bluntly and outright.

'Uraraka just talks without thinking… ' Izuku thought with a sweatdrop.

Tenya took a sip of his orange juice, "Wanting to do it and being suitable for it are different issues. I merely did what I judged to be correct."

" 'Merely'? You don't usually use that word… " Izuku said in confusion.

"Oh that's… " Tenya mumbled.

"I've been thinking… Are you a rich boy, Iida?" Ochaco asked in curiosity.

"Rich… I tried to change how I talk because I didn't want to be called that." Tenya said.

Izuku, Ochaco and Momo stared at him, urging and pleading for him to go on and explain.

Tenya sighed and decided why not?

"Yes, my family has been Heroes for generations. I'm the second son."

"What?! Wow!" Izuku, Momo and Ochaco exclaimed

"Do you know the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?" Iida asked.

"Of course! He's a really popular Hero who has 65 sidekicks working at his Tokyo agency!" Izuku stated going into fanboy mode. "Wait, don't tell me… !"

Tenya smirked as he stood and placed his hands on his heads, "He is my elder brother!" Tenya said with pride.

"He's telling us straight out!"

"That's amazing!"

"He is a likable Hero who honors the rules and leads people. I set my sights on being a Hero because I want to be like my brother. However, I think it is still too soon for me to lead others. Unlike me, Midoriya realized the point of the practical portion of the Entrance Exam, so he's more suitable for the job." Tenya said but he stopped as he saw that the three were staring at him with amazement.

"This might be the first time I've seen you smile, Iida. " Ochaco said.

"What, really? I smile!" Tenya said as he was surprised that Ochaco would even say something like that.

Izuku smiled and thought to himself, 'Ingenium is to Iida what All Might is to me. But, I should tell him… '

"About the Entrance Exam… I didn't know that there was any secret to it. I just did what I thought was right. I didn't care about the extra points that I could've gotten or that the Zero Pointer was only a decoy. I wasn't going to let an innocent person get hurt or worse when I knew I could've done something." Izuku finished but was confused when he saw that the three just stared at him.

"Ummmm, is there something wrong?" Izuku asked

"You do realize that makes it even better, right?" Momo told him as she smiled and giggled, but before Izuku could respond an alarm buzzer went off gaining the attention of all of the students in the cafeteria.

"An alarm?" Izuku said.

" **-There has been a Level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors promptly.** "

"What's a Level 3 security?" Tenya asked an upperclassman.

"It means someone is trespassing on school grounds **!** I've never seen anything like this in the three years I've been here! You should hurry, too!" he said before he ran out of his chair to evacuate.

What happened afterwards was pure havoc as everyone tried to evacuate at the same time in a rush in complete disorder. Everybody was squished up together and there was barely any breathing room. It was quite the uncomfortable predicament.

"Ow… " Ochaco and Momo both said as they pushed tightly against each other painful as there was a bunch of commotion going on.

"As expected of the best of the best. Everyone reacts quickly in a crisis!" Tenya shouted as he too was being squished.

"Th-They're so quick that its causing a panic!" Izuku said in a strained voice as he too was in an uncomfortable position.

"Enough of this already!" Izuku yelled as he flew up in the air to finally get some personal space and breathing room and get out of that painful squishing environment.

"Who in the world trespassed?" Izuku asked in curiosity as he thought that U.A. had an extremely tough security system. As he looked out the window though, he wasn't expecting what he saw.

"That's… the press!"

"Give us All Might!" the same female reporter from this morning demanded angrily. "He's here, isn't he?!"

"We told you, he's not here!" Present Mic said as he too was getting a little annoyed by the consistent questions of the press and media.

"If you just give us one brief comment, we'll leave!"

"If you guys get _one_ comment, you'll want another. That's just how you are." Aizawa responded as he couldn't believed that these reporters actually managed to get passed the security system.

"They're illegal trespassers, you know. You could call them Villains. You think we can beat them up?" Present Mic whispered in Aizawa's ear.

"Don't do it, Mic. They'll write up a bunch of half-truths about you. Let's wait for the police." Aizawa replied.

Izuku saw the chaos that was happening and just shook his head at the thought that this was caused just because the media wanted an interview with All Might.

'I have to do something! I have to let everyone know that everything is okay.' Izuku thought to himself as he flew to where the exit was located so that everybody could see him.

'Okay, here goes nothing…. ' Izuku thought nervously.

He took a deep breath and made sure to make his voice louder and deeper by infusing it with a little bit of Ki energy.

"EVERYONE! Calm down! It is just the media and press! There is nothing to worry about. The teachers got the situation under control. There is nothing to fear! This is U.A. for crying out loud. Let's act like we have some sense and show why we are the best of the best!

Every student quieted down and sighed in relief. They heard police sirens which signified that the media would be gone any minute. Tenya, Ochaco and Momo smiled as they happy Izuku stepped up and did what he needed to do to get the situation under control.

Meanwhile, outside the police arrived.

"Goodbye, bad mass media! It's quiet for all of ya!" Present Mic said as the press finally left after the police arrived and ordered them to leave unless they wanted to get arrested.

Izuku looked at the scene and smile. The situation was resolved!

He looked at his reflection in the window and thought to himself, 'Hmmm, maybe I am cut out for this class rep job. Alright! No more doubting myself! I can do anything I put my mind to, all I have to do is believe in myself. That's why All Might chose me as his Successor!' Izuku said with a sense of pride as a new aura of confidence enveloped him which will help in his future endeavors in more ways than one.

 _ **Meanwhile at U.A.'s Front Entrance….**_

Four figures could be seen standing near the front entrance, one of them being Recovery Girl and 2 other teachers at U.A..

The one in front of the three of them resembled an anthropomorphic mouse/bear as he saw what was in front of him which confused him greatly.

"How were the ordinary members of the press able to do something like this? Someone instigated this. Did someone evil slip in, or was it intended to be a declaration of war?"

The reason that he said this was because the metal gate that once stood in front of the entrance as a form of security was completely broken down and reduced to dust. Only bits and pieces remained….

...who could have done this?...

* * *

"Listen Heroes, don't come after me. If you do, I'm gonna kill this rich family here." A giant pink Villain stated as he held three civilians as hostages. The Heroes he was referring to were Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods and one other Hero who were all on the ground panting as they were out of breath fighting the Villain before them.

" **It's fine now, family! MISSOURI SMASH!** "

All Might came down from the sky in his yellow suit and karate chopped the back of the Villain's neck effectively knocking him out and saving the three civilians in the process.

" **Why? Because I am here on my way to work!** "

"A hit-and-run!" another civilian shouted out loud.

" **It'll be bad if I'm late, but… !** " All Might jumped high in the air in pursuit of the car.

' **I've gotten slower…? After I gave Young Midoriya One For All, my powers have been weakening. On top of that, after forcing myself that time, the time I can spend in this form has gotten shorter than before.** ' All Might thought as he caught the car that committed the hit-and-run and smashed the engine to prevent it from going anywhere else.

' **Young Midoriya… please think carefully about what it means to have this power. If word gets out, it's clear that the world would be teeming with those trying to steal the power from you. This secret should be kept both to prevent chaos in society and for your sake.** ' All Might said in his head as he thought about the safety of his Successor and what dangers bearing **One For All** would bring to him.

Even if Izuku is a suitable vessel, he is still only a 15-year-old boy. He still has much left to learn if he wants to become the Greatest Hero.

"Someone's barricaded themselves in the neighboring town!"

As soon as he heard that, All Might blasted off once again to go resolve the issue.

* * *

"For today's Hero Basic Training, its turned into a class with three instructors, All Might and me, and one more person." Aizawa revealed to the class as they wondered who the third teacher could be.

' Turned into? I wonder if it is a special case?' Izuku thought.

"Excuse me! What will we be doing?" Sero asked.

Aizawa held out a card that the word 'RESCUE' in blue letters printed on it, "Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It's rescue training!"

"Rescue… Looks like it'll be a lot of work this time, too." Kaminari said.

"Right?" Mina agreed with him.

"Idiot, _this_ is the duty of a Hero! My arms are ready to rumble!" Kirishima said as he was fired up.

"No one can beat me in water, ribbit." Tsuyu said as she too anticipated the rescue training.

"Hey, I'm not done. You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because there are probably costumes that limit your abilities, too." Aizawa said as he used a remote to make the numbered boxes that contain the students'' costumes come out of the wall.

"The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all. Start getting ready."

And with that, the students got up from their chairs and began to prepare to head to rescue training.

'Rescue training… What I've admired... ' Izuku thought as he remembered the video of All Might's debut. The one where he watched countless of times as a kid. He tightened his right fist.

'It's training to get another step closer to being the Greatest Hero. I'll do my best!'

Izuku went outside wearing his Saiyan Armor that he wore last time. The SUpport Course was able to repair the damage that was caused by Bakugo in their fight. Izuku got a new red headband that he held in his hand.

"Oh, Izuku-kun, the Support Course was able to fix your costume? It got pretty banged up when you and Bakugo fought." Momo asked as she wa surprised that they were able to fix it so quickly.

Izuku rubbed his head sheepishly, "Yeah I really liked this armor so I asked nicely if they could fix as soon as possible. And it turned out alright!" Izku turned his head the other way trying not to make eye contact as he tried to hide the blush on his face from seeing Momo's costume.

'Damn, what is it with these girls and their sexy costumes?!'

Iida blew a loud whistle which caught the attention of everyone present, "Class 1-A, gather round! Form two lines by your student numbers in order to make boarding the bus go smoothly!"

"Where did he get the whistle from? Iida is really going at full throttle." Izuku said with a sweat drop.

* * *

 _ **On the bus….**_

"Shoot. I didn't think it'd be this type of bus." Tenya said as he had his head down as the bus was more similar to a public transport where there was a lot of space to walk around.

"There was no point, huh?" Mina said as since there was so much space, they didn't need to make two lines to get in the bus smoothly.

"I say whatever comes to mind. Midoriya… " Tsuyu said

"Um, yes, Asui?"

"Call me Tsu."

"R-Right… my bad." Izuku apologized.

"Your Quirk is like All Might's." Tsuyu said bluntly.

"H-Huh? Y-Y-You think so? But I'm… uh… " Izuku stuttered nervously. Did she figure out his secret?

"Wait a sec, Tsu, All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his. They just kind of look the same." Kirishima said.

"Phew…." Izuku whispered as he thought he almost got caught red handed.

"But it's nice to have a simple augmenting-type Quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff! My Hardening's strong against others, but unfortunately, it doesn't look like much." Kirishima said as sharp edges appeared on his left arm.

"Don't say that! I think it's really cool. It gives you a defensive edge in battle. It's a Quirk that can definitely pass as a Pro's!" Izuku said honestly as he truly thought Kirishima's Quirk is pretty handy in battle.

"A Pro's, huh? But you have to think about popularity as a Hero, too, you know." Kirishima replied.

"My Navel Laser is Pro-Level in both flashiness and strength." Aoyama said confidently.

"But its not great that it gives you a stomachache." Mina said as she giggled at Aoyama's annoyed face.

"Well, if you're talking about flashy and strong, it's gotta be Todoroki and Bakugo, though, huh?" Kirishima said as he pointed towards where Bakugo was sitting.

"Bakugo is always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though." Tsuyu said which struck a nerve within Katsuki as it caused him to react.

"What the hell! You wanna fight!" Bakugo yelled as he stood up from his seat

"See?" Tsuyu said as she pointed at Bakugo who just proved her point.

"We have not known each other for that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage." Kaminari said.

"What's with that vocabulary, bastard?! I'll kill you!"

"Kacchan's being teased… I never thought I would see the day! Wow, I guess that's U.A. for you!" Izuku said as he started chuckling.

"What a vulgar conversation." Momo said as she cover her mouth with her hand.

"But I like stuff like this, too." Ochaco replied cheerily.

"We're here. Stop messing around." Aizawa stated as the bus stopped.

"Yes, sir!"

When the class got off the bus, they were greeted by an interesting sight.

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you."

Izuku smiled as he went into fanboy mode, "It's the Space Hero, Thirteen! The gentlemanly Hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!"

"Oh, I loved Thirteen!" Ochaco said as she also was excited from seeing one of her favorite Pro Heroes.

Thirteen's costume consisted of a white space suit with a black helmet with white eyes. He wore a pair of yellow boots.( **A/N: Thirteen's gender hasn't been revealed at the time this is being written so I'm going to just say he's a guy. If it is later revealed that he's actually a girl, then I'll come back and edit it.** )

"Let's go inside without delay."

"Look forward to working with you!" The students of Class 1-A said as they made their way inside the facility.

When the students entered, they were amazed at what they say. There were many different areas where different activities of rescue training can be performed. For example, there was a section that as water themed and there was a fire themed section as well.

"Wow, it looks like USJ!"

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, ecteria. It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint,' or 'USJ' for short!" Thirteen said.

'It really is USJ… ' Class 1-A thought.

"Thirteen, where is All Might. He was supposed to meet us here.?" Aizawa asked Thirteen.

"About that… It looks like he did too much Hero work on his way to U.A. and ran out of time, so he's resting in the lounge." Thirteen replied as he held up three fingers.

Aizawa sighed, "That's the height of irrationality. Well, we took precautions just in case… It can't be helped. Shall we begin?"

"Let's see… Before we begin, let me say one thing… er… or two, or three… or four… five… six… seven... "

The students sweatdropped, 'Why is the number increasing so much?'

"Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk, Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust. " Thirteen said as he explained his Quirk.

"You've been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Izuku asked.

"Yes but it is a power that can easily kill others. Some of you also have Quirks like that, right?"

Izuku looked at his hands as he knew what Thirteen is referring to.

"In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa's physical fitness test, you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers, and with All Might's person-to-person combat training, I think you have experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others. That is all. Thank you for listening." Thirteen finished his speech with a bow.

'All of what he said is true. I have powers that can kill people if I'm not careful. That's why I have to learn and master these powers so I can use them to help those in need and become a true Hero!' Izuku said in his mind as he prepared for whatever he needed to do next.

It was now Aizawa's turn to speak, "All right then, first-"

But before he could finish his sentence, the various lights and electricity went off. And in the middle of the USJ, appeared a purple portal that was created by a being who made out of purple mist. Out of the portal came out a man with multiple hands around his body.

Aizawa widened his eyes at this, "Gather together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!"

Kirishima asked, "What's that?"

Out of the portal came more figures each looking unique thanks to their own personal Quirks.

"Is this like the Entrance Exam where the lesson has already started?" Kirishima said

"DON'T MOVE!" Aizawa commanded as he put on his yellow goggles.

Izuku looked at the many people who came out of the purple portal. He sensed their Power Levels and deciphered that most of them were not really that impressive as they were not on a Pro Hero's level like Aizawa. But what shocked him is when a huge person came out who had black skin has many scars. His brain was exposed on the top of his head with his large eyes around it. He had a mouth that resembled a bird's beak. Overall, he just looked like a monster that was created in a lab. It didn't look natural at all. Izuku sensed his Power Level and was taken aback of how high it was. He dare say it was comparable to All Might's. The other two people who were of noteworthy strength were the man with the fake hands all around his body and the purple mist like figure who created the portal. Those three were the strongest.

"Mr. Aizawa, what's going on? This doesn't seem right." Izuku said as he knew something was up. Where did all of these people come from?

"Those are Villains… " Aizawa replied.

Izuku's eyes widened in shock. Villains? What are they doing here. What do they want? What are they after. How were they able to find this place? So many questions, yet no answers.

Little did they know…. The USJ invasion had already begun…

* * *

 **A/N: Ummmmmmmmm….. Hi…**

 **So yeah, this chapter is kind of late. Sorry for not updating the past few weeks, I've been kind of busy. I know some of you sent me PM's, and I'm sorry that I didn't respond, I just never got to it.**

 **BUT NO EXCUSES! I messed up, I know. You guys didn't deserve that. I'm not gonna sit here and act like I'm innocent because I'm not. I let you all down and for that I am deeply sorry. But from now on, that's no longer gonna happen. When I say i'm going to update every Sunday, I MEAN IT DAMN IT! I'll do my best to produce the best content for all of you and I'll always try the best that I can.**

 **Now moving on, the USJ Arc has officially begun. I can't wait to write the next couple of chapters. Its gonna fun for me and I hope it's fun for you guys as well.**

 **Well, you know the drill. Follow/Favorite if you liked what you read and would like to reads more of my content. Make sure to leave a Review as I truly believe that your opinions are just as important as mine. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **Everyone have a BLESSED DAY, and I'll see you all next week. Good night!**

 **P.s. I told ya Lebron was leaving Cleveland. Everyone knew he was going to the Lakers. But you do you know what this means? He ain't going back to the Finals! LMFAOOOO! Lakers ain't beating no Warriors!**


	6. The First Glimpse of Evil

_**Chapter 6: The First Glimpse of Evil**_

* * *

 _ **If thou faint in the day of adversity, thy strength is small.**_

* * *

"Thirteen and Eraser Head, huh? The teacher's schedule we received the other day said that All Might was also supposed to be here." Kurogiri, Villain made of purple mist pointed out as he and the rest of the Villains wondered where the Symbol of Peace could be as they were expecting him to be here.

Aizawa tched, "The trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags after all, huh?"

"Where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing this whole crowd, too… All Might… The Symbol of Peace… I can't believe he's not here. I wonder if he'll come if we kill some kids?" Tomura Shigaraki, the man with the fake hands all around his body, said with absolute malice in his tone as he was annoyed All Might wasn't present. And it wouldn't beyond him if he were to kill innocent students to bait the Symbol of Peace as he barely had regard for human life.

Hearing this, Izuku tightened his fists hard as his knuckles turned white, 'What did he say? He would kill innocent students just to make Toshinori-Sensei come here? How dare you?! So this is what a rotten Villain looks like! You won't get away with this!' Izuku thought in anger as the thought of his fellow classmates dying at the hands of these scumbags enraged him to the core. He wasn't about to sit back and just let them do as they please.

The scent of ozone filled the air as Izuku subconsciously activated **One For All: Full Cowl**. Furious green lightning cackled around him as a sharp green aura enveloped Izuku signalling that he was ready for battle.

Aizawa's hair floated up as he undid his scarf showing its long length, "Midoriya stand down! I'll handle the Villains, while you stay with the others." Aizawa ordered as he too prepared for a fight.

"Wait a second! Villains? There's no way they could get into a Hero school!" Kirishima exclaimed as he couldn't believe that a whole gang of Villains just suddenly showed up out of nowhere talking about they're going to kill a couple of kids.

"Sensei! What about the trespasser sensors?" Momo asked Thirteen as she thought that the security alarms should've been went off.

"We have them, of course, but… " Thirteen trailed off as he too question why the alarms hadn't gone off yet.

"Did they only appear here, or around the whole school? Either way, if the sensors are not responding, that means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that. An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be fools, but they're not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind." Shoto Todoroki, the son of the Number Two Hero Endeavor, said as he intellectually deduced the situation using various obvious clues.

Izuku nodded his head, "Yeah, you're right. When the press managed to trespass, one of the Villains must have used that as a distraction to slip in unnoticed and steal a copy of today's class schedule." Izuku said as he couldn't believed they were able to easily catch them off guard. They should have seen this coming from a mile away. It just made him all the more angry.

"Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. Make sure that they are safe. These Villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering." Aizawa said as he turned his head towards Denki.

"Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your Quirk, too."

"Yes, sir!" the blond boy replied as he placed his hand on a device located near his right ear.

"Wait a minute Mr. Aizawa, what about you?! You're actually going to go and try to fight them all by your lonesome?! With that many, even if you can erase their Quirks… Eraser Head's fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's Quirk. A frontal battle would be putting you at a disadvantage!" Izuku said worriedly as he knew that Aizawa's domain is more a one on one fight style but trying to push and fight all of those enemies at once seems kind of crazy if you have a Quirk like Aizawa.

"You can't be a Pro by being a one trick pony, Midoriya." Aizawa said simply.

Izuku grit his teeth, 'That's not the point. I know you can handle most of these goons by yourself judging by their Power Levels, but those three at the end, especially the Bird Brain, will give you trouble if they all gang up on you. You better be careful.' Izuku said mentally as he knew that Aizawa would have a hard time if all of the Villains decided to just gang up on him.

"I'm leaving it to you Thirteen!" Aizawa said as Thirteen nodded his head.

He then jumped down the stairs and thrust himself towards the mob of Villains.

"Shooting squad, let's go." One Villain with holes in his fingertips said as they observed Aizawa descending towards them.

"Didn't our intel say it would just be Thirteen and All Might? Who's that?" A female Villain with long grey hair floating upwards stated as she and the rest of the goons underestimated Eraserhead.

"I don't know! But if he thinks he can come at us from the font by himself… then he's a huge idiot!" Another Villain stated as they got ready to kill Eraserhead.

Eraserhead responded by activating his Quirk as his eyes turned blood red and stared at all the Villains in his line of sight.

One of the Villains tried to shoot from his fingertips but was confused as to why his Quirk wasn't working, "Huh? My Quirk… The bullets won't come out?!"

The other two Villains experienced the same as their Quirks weren't responding either.

Eraserhead used this opportunity to grab all three of them with his scarf and throw them against each other, effectively knocking them out cold.

"Idiot, he's Eraserhead! He can erase Quirks just by looking at them!"

"Erase? Are you gonna erase the Quirks of heteromorphic-type Villains like us, too?" A large Villain with multiple arms around his body said as he charged Eraserhead.

"No, I can't." Eraserhead said as he dodged his strike and punched him square in the face.

"But the skills of guys like you... "

Eraserhead wrapped his scarf around the Villain's leg as he dodged another punch from another Villain and countered it with a kick.

"... are statistically more likely to manifest in close combat… "

Eraserhead threw the Villain that he wrapped around his scarf to a crowd of goons and made him collapse on them, which took all of them out swiftly.

"... so I've taken measures against that." Eraserhead said confidently as he easily manhandled the cannon fodder minions.

"He's also strong in hand-to-hand combat, and since he's hiding his eyes with goggles, you can't tell whose Quirk he's erasing. When he fights against a group, that makes it harder for them to work together." Tomura stated as he observed Eraserhead manhandling his goons. He understood that a Pro at his level completely outclassed these low tier Villains that he brought along.

"I see. I hate Pro Heroes. The masses don't stand a chance against them." Tomura said annoyingly as he scratched his neck.

"Wow! Mr. Aizawa's actually good at fighting by himself against a lot of people, huh?" Izuku said in amazement as he watched his homeroom teacher handle the mob of Villains. It made him excited as he too wanted to get a crack at fighting some Villains.

"This is no time for analysis! Hurry up and come back to the group!" Tenya yelled towards Izuku who nodded and ran back to where the rest of the students were heading.

As they neared the exit, a purple mist appeared in front of them as it grew in size.

"I won't let you lot get away." Kurogiri said as he blocked their path.

'Damn it! I just blinked once and the guy who looks like the most trouble got away… ' Aizawa thought as he got surrounded by the mob of Villains preventing him to go anywhere else.

"Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of Heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath." Kurogiri said revealing to them their motives for being here.

Izuku narrowed his eyebrows, "So you want to kill All Might huh? Hmph, good luck with that."

"I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change? Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play." Kurogiri sated as he prepared to take out Thirteen and the students.

Thirteen was about to use his Black Whole Quirk but stopped as out of nowhere, both Kirishima and Bakugo were in front of him as they charged Kurogiri head on. Bakugo blasted him in the face with a loud explosion.

"What in the hell are those two idiots doing?!" Izuku said as he wiped the smoke away from his face.

"Did you consider that you'd got beaten by us before you did it?" Kirishima yelled as he taunted Kurogiri.

"Oh dear, that's dangerous… "

When the smoke completely cleared, Kurogiri was shown to not have a single scratch on him

"That's right. Even if you are students , you are excellent golden eggs." Kurogiri said as he praised the young and talented students.

"No! Move away, you two!" Thirteen said as he tried to warn Kirishima and Bakugo.

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!" Kurogiri yelled as he enveloped the entire class with his purple mist. It created a big circular shield around them made of smoke.

"What's going on?! Damn it, I can't move!" Izuku yelled as he tried to fly aways and take the others with him to safety, but the mist was just too much. The purple smoke created a portal which forced Izuku to go through whether he wanted to or not and completely separated him from the group…

* * *

 _ **Shipwreck Zone….**_

Izuku came out of the purple portal as he descended towards the water. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he was underwater. He deduced that he landed in the Shipwreck Zone.

'A warp? Is that his Quirk? They want to kill All Might? What in the world is going on? What the hell?' Izuku thought as he began to swim back up to the surface. However he noticed an energy signature with ill intent coming towards him.

He saw that it was a Villain with shark like features which was probably due to a fish mutant type Quirk.

He was heading straight for Izuku at high speeds, not slowing down at all, "Here I come! I don't have anything against you, but see ya!"

'Is that so?' Izuku thought as a yellow Ki blast formed at his fingertip as he prepared to fire it at the shark Villain.

But right before either could deal their blow, Tsuyu came at the last second and kicked the Shark Villain away as she held Mineta in her arms.

"Midoriya! Ribbit!" Tsuyu said as she wrapped Izuku with her long tongue and dragged him out of the water.

Tsuyu placed Izuku on the boat carefully as Mineta said groggily, "For a frog, your boobs are pretty big."

This caused the frog like girl to blush in embarrassment as she threw Mineta on top of the boat roughly as he landed on the floor hard, very much unlike she did with Izuku.

As Tsuyu was climbing up the boat, Izuku said, "Thanks for getting us on the boat, Asui."

"I told you to call me Tsu." She replied as she made it on the boat.

"Oh, sorry again. Thanks, Tsu." Izuku said as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"This has turned into a bad situation tho," Tsuyu said referring to the fact that the entire class was split up in groups.

"Yeah, they planned this right from the start. They split us up and separated us from the teachers so it would be easier to get rid of us. They were waiting to pounce, just as Todoroki said." Izuku told them as he assessed their current predicament and had to admit that it was a pretty clever plan.

"But, but- It's not like they can actually kill All Might right? Once All Might comes, he'll pound those guys to the ground!" Mineta said confidently as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Mineta. Don't you think they are trying so hard because they have a way to kill him? Guys that strong just told us they are going to torture us to death, you know. I wonder if we'll be able to even survive until All Might arrives… Even if All Might comes, I wonder if we will all make it out in one piece… " Tsuyu said as she herself didn't know if they were going to even to stay alive through all of this.

Mineta began to sweat as he absorbed Tsuyu's words, "M-M-Midoriya! What the heck is that?" Mineta pointed towards the water.

"Ribbit!"

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" The same Shark Villain from earlier shouted as this time he brought a couple of his friends along with him.

Mineta screamed in horror, "There's a ton of them!"

'Those guys have a way to defeat All Might. She's probably right about that. If I were a betting man, than I bet that the key to defeating All Might has something to do with that huge Bird Brain who has the highest Power Level out of all of these Villains. They most likely want to kill him because he's the the Symbol of Peace who keeps this Superhuman society in balance and control. If he were to be killed, Villains would be motivated to go out and commit crimes with no fear. I cannot allow that to happen!' Izuku said mentally as he tightened his fists.

"If these Villains have a way to defeat All Might, then right now, we MUST put a stop to whatever they're planning! By fighting and winning!" Izuku said with courage and determination as he finally put on and tightened his red headband. His emerald green eyes lit up as his Milky white Ki aura flared up, showing that he was ready to fight.

"What do you mean, _fight?_ Are you stupid?! These guys might be able to kill All Might, the Number One Hero for crying out loud, and you expect us to be able to fight them? You're contradicting yourself, Midoriya! The best plan would be to sit tight and wait for the U.A. Heroes to come save us, of course!" Mineta cried out as he feared for his life and didn't want to fight when he knew that these Villains could possibly kill All Might.

"We don't have time to be sitting around and doing nothing. As we speak, our classmates are fighting for their _lives_ against these Villains. Now is not the time to be a coward, Mineta. Man up and face your fears or else it could cost you your life. We can't allow them to win and get away with it. We have to put our lives on the line and do the best we can so that we can live to see tomorrow and put a stop to their evil plans. That is part of what it means to be a Hero!" Izuku replied with absolute seriousness. As he was saying that, he sensed everybody's energy signature and came to the conclusion that most of these Villains are just low tier cannon fodder. Students like himself, Todoroki, and Bakugo should be able to handle all of them by themselves no problem, while the rest of the class can beat them as long as they have a partner or two that can help fend them off.

Mineta accepted the fact that they did indeed have to fight so he sucked it up and asked, "Okay, so what do you think we should? What's your plan?"

"Mineta, those guys down there are clearly assuming we'll fight in the water. They are just floating there doing nothing. They are waiting for us to make the first move." Izuku said as they observed the Villains below them in the water.

"Does that mean they knew what was in these facilities before they gathered people?" Tsuyu asked.

"Exactly. For people who gathered that much intel so meticulously, there's something strange. They sent you, Asu-"

"Ribbit?"

"-I mean Tsu- to the Shipwreck Zone. This means, in other words, the Villains probably don't know what our Quirks are." Izuku finished.

"Ribbit. That's true. If they knew that I was a frog, then they probably would have thrown me into that fire zone over there."

Izuku nodded, "They probably separated us because they didn't know our Quirks so they planned to overpower us with numbers. We have inferior number and less experience. Our only hope lies in the fact that our opponents don't know what our Quirks are! The enemy isn't trying to climb the boat. That supports my hypothesis! But that probably means they aren't underestimating us, either." Izuku said as he analyzed the situation as much as possible in order to come up with a sufficient plan to get past these Villains.

"I'll tell you more about my Quirk. I can jump high, stick to walls, and stick my tongue out up to about 20 meters. I can also spit out my stomach and wash it, and secrete toxic mucus that actually just stings a little. The last two are practically useless, so you can probably forget about them." Tsuyu said as she finished explaining all of the abilities that her Quirk gives here.

"I already kind of knew, but you're really strong. My Quirk gives me the ability to use the energy within myself to gain super strength, flight, and energy blasts. I can control it pretty well to a certain extent, but if I use too much power at once, I will run out of stamina and the bones in my body would probably break due to the recoil of using too much power. It also gives me this brown monkey tail, but I have yet to figure out the uses of it. I also have the ability to sense other people's energy signatures." Izuku said as he produced a blue Ki ball on his right for a little demonstration.

"My Quirk creates balls on my head that grow as fast as I can pull them. They stick _super_ tight. Depending on how I'm feeling, they can even stick for a whole day. But if I pull off too many balls, I'll start bleeding. They don't stick to me. They just bounce off."

"... "

Silence followed Mineta's explanation of his Quirk as both Izuku and Tsuyu just stared at him, not uttering a word.

Mineta's eyes began to water as he cried out, "That's why I said we should just wait quietly! My Quirk is totally unfit for battle!"

Izuku sweatdropped at Mineta's childish antics, "No, it's not like that! It is an amazing Quirk. We can actually do something with it. Please don't get discouraged." Izuku said calmly as he tried to calm down his grape haired classmate.

But right as he said that, one of the Villain used his Quirk to manipulate the water in such a way, so that it can become sharper than a sword, and used the water to slice through the ship the three students were on, cleanly in half.

"I'm getting impatient. Let's end this quickly!"

The ship rumbled as it began to slowly sink.

"What power… The ship's broken." Tsuyu said

In response to the attack, Mineta rand to the edge of the ship and began to rapidly throw his purple balls down to the water towards the Villains in absolute panic. It was a desperation move as he thought they were going to die anyways.

"Don't just give up like that! What are you doing? The enemy will figure out your Quir-" Izuku began to say but didn't finish his sentence as he saw that the Villains were being very cautious of Mineta's purple balls and tried to move away from them.

"What the heck are these?" One Villain said as he tried to shoo away the grape colored orbs.

'They're being cautious and not touching them?' Izuku thought as suddenly an idea popped into his head. 'Mineta said they can stick to anything besides himself… that means… '

"The boat will sink in less than a minute. Once they get into the water, we're sure to win" A Villain said as they prepared to end the three students' lives as soon as the ship sunk.

"Oh no, they're right!" Mineta said as tears were still present on his face.

"Mineta, did you really enter U.A. to become a Hero?" Tsuyu asked blatantly as his cowardly attitude was kind of pathetic in her opinion and not fitting of a student who wanted to be a Hero.

"Shut up! It's weirder to not be scared right now! We were only in junior high until a little while ago! Who would've thought that we would be almost killed right after starting school?! Oh, man I'm going to die before I could have at least touched Yaoyorozu's boobs first!" Mineta yelled as he cowardly accepted the fact that he was going to die before he even reached the age of 18.

"Oh, will you please shut up and listen?! Nobody is going to die! It's going to be fine, trust me, I've got an idea!" Izuku shouted as he formulated a plan in his head that he was sure would get them out of their current predicament safe and sound with minimal injuries.

He now had both of their attention as they waited to hear, what he had to say.

"When the enemy becomes certain of their victory, that will be our chance. All Might said so before on TV. They don't know what our Quirks are. So we'll use that to our advantage. I'm going to jump and get their attention and blast them away so they can become discombobulated. When that happens, you both jump out of the ship and Mineta will spam purple balls at them as much as he can. This will keep them immobilized. As they are distracted, I'll land the final blow in order to secure the victory. Got it? We don't have much time anyways." Izuku finished explaining the plan as both Tsuyu and Mineta nodded their heads, signalling that they understood.

"You really must be kids, with all of the chirping and screaming." One Villain said as he taunted the young first years.

"Hey, Shigaraki said to not let your guard down, remember? Don't judge them by their ages. Look at their Quirks. It's common sense, isn't it? Because our Quirks will definitely have an advantage in the water."

Izuku then flew in the air as he yelled out a loud battle cry that reverberated throughout the Shipwreck Zone, reminiscent of the roar of a beast.

His white milky aura enveloped him as he did so. On both of his hands, blue colored Ki balls formed. He then launched them repeatedly at the Villains, doing as much damage as he could but at the same time, not trying to kill them.

" **FULL POWER ENERGY BLAST VOLLEY!** "

Izuku yelled out his technique as he kept launching the blue Ki blasts from his hands nonstop. Each one creating huge impacts in the water. The Villains didn't know how to react as they have never seen a Quirk like Izuku's before. The blasts pushed them away as some of them were hit directly and the energy blasts burned them like boiling hot water and caused devastating pain.

Seeing that now, they were distracted, Izuku yeleed, "Tsu! Mineta! Now!"

"Ribbit!"

Tsuyu carried Mineta in her arms as she jumped out of the ship.

Mineta tightened his fists, 'Damn it! What the heck, Midoriya?! Why are you so brave? Even though we're probably in the worst situation possible… you still jump and act. You don't back down and you don't give up no matter what! How did you become so strong? I'm nothing but a coward… ' Mineta thought as he gripped a purple ball on his head.

"BUT NO MORE! I'm no longer going to be afraid! I want to be a Hero just like everybody else! I'm going to become strong and cool, just like you!" Mineta yelled as he found new motivation within himself as he kept throwing as many purple balls as fast as he possible he could towards where all of the Villains were.

"I'm getting dragged in!" Yelled a Villain as they were all getting sucked up towards the middle and were getting dangerously close to each other.

Mineta's purple orbs began to stick to each and everyone of them.

"What is this crap?! I can't get it off!"

Izuku floated above them as he observed the sight, "If a strong force is applied to the surface of the water, it'll spread… and then converge back in the middle!" Izuku yelled as he saw that all of the Villains were squashed up together smack in the middle, courtesy of Mineta's purple sticky balls that made them all stuck and unable to move and get away from each other.

"Move!"

"Get away from me!"

"I can't move!"

"We're too close!"

Numerous Villains said as they were helpless and pretty much stuck together.

"Now for the final blow… " Izuku said as green electricity gathered in his right thumb and index finger.

" **DELAWARE SMASH!** "

Izuku yelled out the name of one of his signature moves as he flicked his finger. The result was a huge typhoon of force that was sent directly to where all of the Villain's were grouped up. The Villains widened their eyes in fear as the smash completely blew them all away at once, knocking them out of commission as they were finally dealt with and knocked out unconscious.

Izuku smirked as he saw the beauty that fell before him, "PERFECT COMBO! Good job, Tsu and Mineta!" Izuku yelled out in victory as he flew towards where Tsuyu jumped in the air.

"Well looks like we cleared the Shipwreck Zone. You two are amazing!" Tsu said as she was grateful that she had classmates as strong and courageous as them.

* * *

 _ **Landslide Zone…**_

" 'Scatter you and kill you,' huh? I hate to say this, but you just look like guys with Quirks they didn't know what to do with." Shoto Todoroki said as he breathed out a breath of cold air. All around him were Villains that were frozen still. They were completely immobilized as the ice cold frost that trapped them didn't allow them to move a step as they were completely at Shoto's mercy.

"Th-This guy… The instant we warped here… we were destroyed! I-Is he really a kid?" One Villain as he shivered from the extremely low temperatures of Todoroki's ice.

'Killing All Might… At first glance, I thought they had gathered all their elite and would overpower him by numbers... '

One Villain tried to sneak up from behind Shoto, but he caught him right before he could get hit and freezed his entire body save for his head. Another Villain tried to move in on him while Shoto was distracted but he effortless freezed him as well.

'... but a closer look shows that the pawns they prepared for us were just a ratag bunch of thugs that even teenagesr could beat.' Shoto thought as he disarmed the thug that came up from behind him.

"From what I saw, there were only two or three truly dangerous people. If that's the case, then the next step I should take is... '

Shoto turned to the frozen Villain in front of him, "Hey, at this rate, your cells will slowly die. I want to be a Hero. I would like to avoid something so cruel if possible."

The Villain's eyes widened as small hints of tears could be seen forming as he feared that his life right now is at the hands of a 15 year old kid.

Shoto placed his right hand in front of the Villain's face as cold frost air came out of it, signalling that he could make the ice he needed at any moment he wanted, "I'm only going to say this once. Tell me how do you and the rest of your so called 'League of Villains' plan on killing All Might?" Shoto asked as he threatened the poor Villain.

* * *

 _ **Mountain Zone…**_

"AHHHHHHH"

Kaminari screamed in fear as a huge bulky Villain thug aimed a punch at him. He narrowly dodged the devastating blow and began to run away from the thug.

"Scary! Seriously, did you see that just now? I saw the River Styx, seriously! What the heck is up with these guys? What's going on?!"

"Worry about that later." Jiro said as she and Momo fended off a couple of thugs."Right now, we need to figure out how we'll get away from all these people."

"Then give me a weapon, too!" Kaminari pleaded as they were surrounded by a mob of low tier Villains.

"You're the electric guy, aren't you? Hurry up and take care of them!" Jiro replied as Kamianri's Quirk should be more than enough to handle these cannon fodder.

"You saw during the combat training, didn't you? We were paired up! I can only cover myself with electricity! I can discharge electricity, but it's not like I can control it! I'll hit you two too! It's like, you know, the same as Todoroki! Even if we wanted to call for help, there's interference jamming' the signal. Listen, you two. Right now, you can't count on me. _I'm_ counting on _you_!" Kaminari finished as he gave the two girls a thumbs up, encouraging them to their best as he thought he was completely helpless in their current situation.

Jiro just rolled her eyes, "You're a guy, aren't you ? Stop whining." Jiro kicked him in the back towards the thugs, "Then, I'll use you as a human stun gun!"

"Wait, what?!" Kaminari yelled as he landed in front of the big Villain who he was running away from earlier. On impulse, he activated his Quirk and yellow lightning enveloped the Villain as he was knocked out.

"Oh, snap! It's working! I'm strong! You two can count on me!"

"Hey, you're too happy-go-lucky." Jiro replied with a sweat drop.

"Stop messing around, kid!" A Villain in yellow spandex said as he charged towards Jiro with a large boulder above his head.

Jiro connected her earphone jack into the speakers in her legs as it created a large and loud sound wave that completely pushed the boulder back.

Kaminari electrocuted that same Villain as well. Another tried to ambushed him with knives aimed for his throat. Momo saw this and quickly threw a net over at the Villain and trapped him. This allowed the blond haired lightning user to electrocute him as well.

"It's done!" Momo shouted as from her back, came out a large sheet that covered both her and Jiro. "It's an insulation sheet 100 millimeters thick. Kaminari!"

Kaminari smirked as he understood, "I see. In that case, now I don't need to hold back anymore!" Kaminari proceeded to aim yellow lighting at the ground as it spread and electrocuted all of the Villains present. Momo and Jiro were unaffected due to the insulation sheet they were under.

"Now then, I am worried about the others. Let us join them quickly." Momo said but little did she know that Kaminari's blast was strong enough to tear apart a bit of her costume, leaving her chest exposed.

"Wait, your clothes got super punk!" Jiro said as she was quite jealous of Momo's rather developed bust as her body was mature for her age.

"Oh, it's fine. I can just make new clothes again." Momo replied.

Jiro heard footsteps as she immediately hugged Momo to cover her wardrobe malfunction, "Kaminari, don't you dare look!" But when she looked out, she saw that Kaminari had a stupid look on his face as he spoke incoherent words and walked around in a daze as he held both of his thumbs up.

This was the drawback of his Quirk. If he goes over his watt limit, then his brain short circuits, making him a literal retard for a bit.

As they left the sheet, with Momo having already repaired her costume, they were ready to head out and try to regroup with their other classmates.

But before they took another step, they heard something that completely stopped them in their tracks…

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!** "

The power behind that demonic roar was so strong was that it created strong winds and pushed them back as they struggled to keep their balance.

"What in the world did that come from?!" Momo asked in shock.

* * *

 _ **A couple of minutes earlier…**_

"Hey, Midoriya, we're just here to see how things are going, right?" Mineta asked nervously as he, Tsu, and Izuku were came out of the Shipwreck Zone and into the main plaza where Aizawa was dealing with the huge mob of Villains. Earlier after dealing with the goons in the Shipwreck Zone, Izuku suggested that the three of them go check up on Aizawa. Mineta was hesitant at first as he didn't think it was a good idea. But Izuku was worried for his teacher as he believed that he may have taken up too big of a load. He decided that he was going to go help Aizawa. However, he reassured Mineta and Tsu, that if things got too dangerous or out of hand, then they would leave immediately.

"Yes, don't worry. We'll run away the instant it seems dangerous. I wouldn't intentionally put you guys in harm's way." Izuku replied as they hid away from the Villain's sights and observed the battle that was transpiring.

Multiple bodies laid across the floor as Eraserhead kept on effortless dealing with all of the cannon fodder thugs that stood in his way. After typing up two people with his scarf and knocking them out, he looked up to see Tomura Shigaraki charging straight for him with his right hand.

"23 seconds… " Tomura said as he ran towards Eraserhead.

"Final boss?!" Aizawa said as he threw his long scarf towards him in attempt to immobilize him.

"24 seconds… 20 seconds… 17 seconds… "

Aizawa attempted to elbow Shigaraki in the chest, was blocked at the last second as Shigaraki held Aizawa's elbow in a tight grip.

"Damn." Aizawa said as he realized his attack was stopped.

"It's hard to see because you keep moving around, but there's an instant where your hair falls." Shigaraki began to say as Aizawa widened his eyes, them being red and dry due to using his Quirk too much.

"That's when you have deactivated your Quirk. And the space in between has gotten shorter and shorter. Don't push yourself, Eraser Head." Tomura finished as the skin of Aizawa's elbow tore apart, revealing gory red blood bone as cracks appeared throughout the skin of his right arm.

Aizawa jumped away from Shigaraki as he felt the pain in his right elbow, "My elbow's crumbling!"

The fodder Villains took this as an opportunity to get the jump on Aizawa. He dodged all of their attacks as he panted feeling the fatigue for fighting a big group for a long period of time.

"That Quirk isn't suited for fighting long fights against a large group, is it? Isn't this too different from your usual job? What you're good at is a short fight after a surprise attack, right? Even so, you jumped right in to fight us from the front. Was that to put your students at ease?" Tomura said as he taunted Aizawa who was able to take care of the other Villains who tried to ambush him even with one arm. He readied his scarf as he stared at Shigaraki, ready to fight him head on.

"You're so cool… You're so cool…! By the way, Hero… I'm not the final boss."

Aizawa gasped as he turned his head to see the huge black colored Villain with an exposed brain right behind. He moved so fast that Aizawa never even heard him make a sound.

"His name is Nomu. And he's the one you really need to worry about. Not me." Shigaraki said as Nomu brought his claws down towards Aizawa.

He tried to erase Nomu's Quirk, but it didn't seem to have any effect as Nomu still brought his hand down and pushed the Erasure Hero to the ground and smashed his head. He broke Aizawa's arm as he scremed in pain. Nomu's level of strength is absurd. How could somebody have this much power?

"You can erase Quirks. That's wonderful, but it's nothing impressive in the face of overwhelming power. You might as well be Quirkless." Shigaraki said as he smiled in delight seeing the scene of his toy man handling the Erasure Hero.

Aizawa's eyes turned red as he activated his Quirk again and stared straight at Nomu, attempting to erase his Quirk again. But just like last time, Nomu was completely unaffected and snapped Aizawa's other arm as he grunted in pain.

'It's like he's breaking a stick… I'm sure I erased his Quirk. That means he is just that powerful naturally. He's as strong as All Might!' Aizawa thought in his mind as Nomu picked his head up and smashed it through the ground created cracks in the concrete, inflicting even more damage to the Erasure Hero as the battle was completely one sided.

Mineta grimaced as he tried to cover his face, "M.. M… Midoriya, I can't take it anymore. I can't watch, it's too much! We gotta get out of her before we get hurt!"

"Ribbit… " Tsu said as she too was having trouble watching the gory scene in front of her. There was just so much blood! She didn't expect a Villain to be so strong that, he was able to completely destroy their Homeroom Teacher, like it wasn't even a warm up.

Izuku grit his teeth hard as he clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning pale. He looked on in absolute rage as his teacher was getting pummeled to the ground. It sickened him to no end. He restrained himself from jumping in and trying to save Aizawa because Tsu and Mineta were with him, and he didn't want to endanger their lives. However, his patience was running EXTREMELY thin. Any second now, he was about to snap and destroy the Villains that dared laid their hands on his sensei.

At that moment, Izuku widened his eyes as he felt a familiar energy signature enter the area.

A purple mist appeared as Kurogiri stepped out of a portal.

"Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri spoke getting said man's attention.

"Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen?"

"I put Thirteen out of action, but there were students that I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to run away." Kurogiri stated referring to Tenya who was able to escape the USJ and call for help from the Pros.

"Huh?" Tomura began to scratch his neck angrily, "Kurogiri… you… If you weren't a warp gate and our ride out of here, I would've crushed you to pieces!" Tomura said angrily as he realized that now that Pros were coming as backup, it just made their situation a whole lot more complicated.

Izuku was surprised at the reveal of the new situation, 'Somebody was able to escape and call for help? If I were to guess, then it must've been Iida since his Quirk makes him run really quick, so it would make the most sense for him to be the one to do it. This means that backup is on their way!' Izuku thought happily as now the situation was turned in their favor.

Tomura sighed as he stopped scratching his neck, "We can't win against dozens of Pros. It is game over. Man it's game over this time. Let's go home."

Mineta gained a hopeful look on his face, "They're going home? Did he just say they're going home?" Mineta asked shakily as he thought his ears were deceiving him.

"That's what I heard," Tsu said as she too now was getting hopeful at the fact that now the Villains would leave them alone and they wouldn't have to worry no longer.

However, Izuku was skeptical as he didn't believed them for a second. He kept his guard up, waiting for their next move, 'For them to simply retreat after doing all this… Don't they want to kill All Might? If they leave like this, U.A. will just beef up their security. Game over? No, I don't believe it for a second. What's going on? What are those guys planning?" Izuku said in his head as he anticipated whatever next move the Villains were about to make. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at them intently.

Shigaraki turned his head a little, "Oh, yeah. Before we leave, let's smash some of his pride… "

In the blink of an eye, Tomura ran at towards the three hiding students at transonic speeds, with his hand aimed straight for Tsuyu's face.

"... as the Symbol of Peace!"

But before he could land the killing blow on Tsuyu, he was immediately countered by a 5% **Detroit Smash** to the side of the head, courtesy of Izuku Midoriya as he was able to react in time with equal transonic speeds.

Tomura was blown back due to the force of the amazing smash as he was sent tumbling down back to where he was beside Kurogiri and Nomu. He got up and rubbed hi shead as the punch really did a number on him. It will hurt in the morning, that's for sure.

"Try to lay another finger on her again, and I'll give you a smash that will give you far worse than a bruised head!" Izuku yelled defiantly as he stood protectively in front of Mineta and Tsuyu.

Tomura stared at the green haired bearer of **One For All** in fascination and interest, "You move well. Your 'Smash'- Are you a follower of All Might's?" Tomura asked as Izuku's punches were quite similar to All Might's.

Izuku just ignored him as he looked towards Nomu who was still leering over Aizawa. His blood spreading across the ground every second.

Izuku sensed his life energy and gasped in horror, 'Mr. Aizawa is slowly dying! If he doesn't get medical treatment soon, it will be too late!'

Izuku looked Nomu dead in the eye with his most serious face as he shook in rage, "Get your hands off of my teacher, you damn Bird Brain! If you don't move this instant, I'm going to make you pay!"

Aizawa raised his head as blood trickled all over his face, he was so injured that it was difficult for him to even speak, "M-Midoriya! For-Forget about me… You and the others need to run now and save yourselves! You're too young! You have a long life ahead of you. Please go! It's too late for me!" Aizawa said as he was slowly dying by the second. He didn't want his students to have to die this early in their careers. He is alright in dying as long as his students are safe.

Izuku shook his head.

"No it's not too late! How can I call myself a Hero if I let one of my comrades die when I could've done something. I refuse to run!" Izuku said as he couldn't allow his teacher to die at the hands of these Villains.

Aizawa widened his eyes as he couldn't believe that his student was actually disobeying his orders just for the sake of saving him. He thought that was the height of irrationality. Izuku was just like All Might in his eyes. Always going out of their way to do what they believed was right and save others while at the same time, sacrificing themselves in the process. While, it was a truly noble act, nobody can deny that, it doesn't mean it is always the smartest thing to do. Especially, when you know you're outmatched. Izuku is smarter than he gives himself credit for, so Aizawa knows that he realizes that he is going to a battle that Izuku knows that he cannot win. But he will still rush in to battle anyways. Aizawa is pretty sure that Izuku will try to buy him and Class 1-A enough time until the Pros arrive. But who knows how long that will take? Aizawa, who is a Pro Hero, was taken down in mere seconds by Nomu. So how long will Izuku, a Freshman with no Hero experience, last against a monster that was just as strong as All Might?!

Izuku looked at Nomu again.

"Move!"

Nomu said nothing as he stared at Izuku, not moving an inch, remaining in the same position as he awaited Tomura's orders.

Izuku's patience ran out as he gripped his fists in absolute rage.

"I SAID MOVE!"

( **Music: Gohan Fights Frieza Theme** )

Izuku flew straight towards Nomu at a speed that easily surpasses sound. He landed a devastating kick to the head that actually made the black monster moved back as the kick was much stronger than expected.

"WHAT?!" Tomura yelled out in disbelief as he didn't expect the kid to actually attack Nomu head on with no hesitation at all.

Izuku proceeded to land of series of furious punches towards Nomu's mid section. Each punch had more than enough power to level a whole skyscraper with no problem at all. The punches made Nomu tumble as the blows were actually doing a considerable amount of damage to him.

Izuku then threw a huge uppercut that connected right at Nomu's jaw. Izuku kicked him away and launched a small yellow Ki blast at Nomu's face. Nomu blocked it with his two hands, but Izuku quickly appeared in front of the monster and blasted him right in the face with an even stronger Ki blast.

The blast sent the Anti-Symbol of Peace flying as Izuku threw a mega sized yellow Ki ball that connected with said monster and created a huge explosion of energy that was spread around the area.

The people present were in absolute shock at Izuku's strength. They had never seen anyone fight like that before. Tsuyu, Mineta, and Aizawa looked on in amazement of Izuku's raw power, while Shigaraki and Kurogiri could not believe that a 15 year old kid was powerful enough to actually push Nomu back.

Tomura began scratching his neck in nervousness, "Wh-Where is all that power coming from?! We didn't know that U.A. had a brat that was strong enough to fight Nomu! Not fair! Not fair! Not fair! He's using a cheat code!"

Izuku turned around and picked up Aizawa and carried him over to Tsu and Mineta, "You two take Mr. Aizawa and get out of here now! It's going to get too dangerous for you guys to be here. I can't allow you two to get hurt!"

"But Midoriya, what about you?! Don't tell me you plan on taking them on by yourself!" Mineta cried out as he was worried for his green haired classmate's safety.

"Do not worry. Backup will get here any minute! But I'm going to buy you and the rest of our class time and keep these Villains busy until the Pros get here. If I don't, then they will just go and kill as many as our peers as they can until help arrives. I can't let that happen! So please understand and JUST GO!" Izuku yelled with a lot more seriousness as he needed for the both of them to leave immediately.

Tsuyu nodded as she took Aizawa,"Okay, we're counting on you Midoriya! Please stay safe!"

Mineta wiped his tears as he and Tsu began to leave and regroup with the others, "You better not die, Midoriya. Survive this!"

Izuku smirked, "I promise I will!"

As they left, Tomura stepped up and said, "You must be foolish if you think I'm just going to allow them to get away!"

In a burst of supersonic speed, Izuku appeared right in front Tomura as he grabbed hold of his right wrist and squeezed it hard enough that he could hear the bones crunching.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Izuku then swung him by his arm and threw him towards Kurogiri as they both made hard impact to the ground.

Right as that happen, Izuku sensed Nomu's Power Level as he jumped straight back to where Izuku was in super high speeds. There was no scratch on his body at all as Izuku's series of attacks seemed to have no effect on him at all.

Izuku then put on his fighting stance, "Looks like you're a lot tougher than I thought. I'm going to have to go all out if I want to even stand a chance!"

In response, Deku powered up to 20% **Full Cowl** as the fierce electric green energy surrounded his aura.

"Here I come!"

Deku jumped into the air and fired a full powered **Delaware Smash** towards Nomu. Nomu shrugged it off with ease, as he ran at supersonic speeds ready to claw Deku.

Deku saw this coming from a mile away and dodged Nomu's attack. He powered up again and yelled…

" **TEXAS SMASH!** "

Deku aimed a punched at Nomu's head and connected as it sent the beast flying. Deku followed him as he wasn't done with his attack. He kept on sending a flurry of **One For All** punches that created huge shockwaves that could be felt throughout the entire USJ.

When Nomu landed on the floor, Deku flew up and placed his hands over the other on his forehead as a yellow energy wave began to form.

" **Masenko Ha!"**

The yellow beam of energy came crashing down towards Nomu as it hit him head on. The resulting collateral damage were mini earthquakes and explosions that made the whole USJ rumble.

Smoke was all over the place as a result of Deku's **Masenko**. He waited as the smoke cleared, expecting to see a knocked out Nomu.

But what he saw shocked him.

Nomu was standing there, completely unfazed, acting as if nothing happened at all. It was like Deku's attacks were pebbles to him.

Izuku had his jaw hanging low as he couldn't believe it.

"Wh-What?! How in the hell did you not take damage from that?! What are you?!" Deku yelled in disbelief as all of his smashes and Ki attacks didn't do a damn thing to Nomu.

"His Quirk is Shock Absorption. He can take all of your punches and then some, and not be hurt at all. Heheh!"

Shigaraki said as he laughed evilly. He enjoyed the look on Deku's face when he told him that. There was nothing that the brat could do to even hurt Nomu, let alone defeat him.

Deku took a deep breath as he tried to recompose himself.

'It is fine. He has Shock Absorbtion. I can work with this. I have to buy as much time as possible! He can absorb attacks but that doesn't mean he _negate_ them. There must be a limit to how much exactly he can absorb. And I'm going to find that out!'

"Alright, let's try this!" Deku yelled. His left arm was enveloped with **One For All** green electric energy while his right arm was enhanced by Ki energy. Deku then flew towards Nomu and began hail merring him with punches using Ki and **One For All** separately. Each punch was as strong as his current limit as he put 100% effort into each of them. He ended his barrage of attacks with a blue energy wave right to Nomu's dome.

But when the smoke cleared, Nomu was revealed to have taken absolutely no damage.

Deku sweatdropped as he couldn't believe that none his blows did jack squat.

"Oh come on!"

Shigaraki made an evil smirk, "It's no use kid! There's nothing you can do that can even _scratch_ him! Just give up and accept your death with grace!"

Deku narrowed his eyes as he prepared to fight again, "There's no such thing as ' _give up_ ' in my damn vocabulary!"

Tomura sighed, "So be it then. Nomu!"

Nomu then charged towards Deku as he completely pierced through his Saiyan armor and destroyed the top half, leaving Deku shirtless and his upper body exposed. Nomu grabbed Deku into a tight bear hug and proceeded to squeeze the life out of Deku.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Deku screamed in utter agony. The pain was just so unbearable. He can already feel his ribs were getting snapped effortlessly like twigs. He tried his best to escape the bear hug of death, but Nomu was just too strong. He could barely breathe as his lungs were getting squished.

"Those screams of pain are music to my ears! Yes, Nomu, squeeze him to death!" Shigaraki yelled in delight as he loved the fact that Nomu was torturing Deku to death.

'Damn it! He won't budge! I guess I'm going to have to use it. I was planning on saving this for later when I had better control over it, but desperate times call for desperate measures!' Deku thought as he took a deep breath and yelled with all of his might…

" **KAIOKEN!** "

"Kaio-what?" Shigaraki said as he was confused by what Deku shouted out.

Deku's body was surrounded by a fierce and strong crimson aura of Ki. His muscles bulged as his body became even more muscular than before. It covered him from head to toe as Deku was able to forcefully break Nomu's bear hug hold on him and send him flying with a super enhanced punched than connected to Nomu's jawline.

Tomura began scratching his neck nervously again, "What?! How?! Where is that power coming from!? Explain you damn brat!"

Deku smirked as he began to answer his question, "Oh, it's **Kaioken** attack! It's like a massive upsurge of energy. Everything is heightened: power, speed, even hearing and vision improve dramatically. You sort of become a super-self. It is a really useful technique if you want to get the edge over your opponent! This is my trump card!"

'But the downside is that it puts a massive toll and strain on the body and makes you vulnerable to an enemy's attacks. And given that I haven't trained much with it or mastered it, it will be hard for me to keep it up for any longer. I'm going to have to finish this quickly!' Deku said in his mind as he analyzed his current predicament and powered up his crimson aura to prepare his attack on Nomu.

Shigaraki was livid. He couldn't believe that the kid had something up his sleeve that was this big. This boy… he's too strong… way too strong. He couldn't allow him to live or else he will be a huge pain in the rear for any of his future plans.

"Nomu, finish him quickly, now! We have to kill this brat or else he will be a problem for our future plans!"

Hearing his master's orders, Nomu charged Deku at full speed as he prepared to finish him in one strike.

Deku grinned as he dodged Nomu's attacks with ease. He countered his claw strikes quick but strong jabs at various places of his body. Deku fired a bunch of ki blasts as he used that as distraction to reappear behind Nomu and roundhouse kick him as the black beast was sent towards the air.

Shigaraki scratched his neck in irritation,"How is he easily toying with Nomu like that?!"

"The **Kaioken** doubles my strength, speed, power, agility, durability, and basically any other attribute that is related to fighting! I'm now twice as powerful as I was before! So don't think that you can kill me so easily now!" Deku replied as he saw Nomu get right back up and charge him again.

"You know, I'm having a lot of fun fighting you, but I think it's time to end this!"

Deku powered up as he charged up his crimson Ki. Along with it was the green electric energy of **One For All**. The two auras merged as Deku's power increased even more! He focused as he brought his hands in front of him and began combining the powers of his two Quirks.

'This next move will surely put me out of commission. So I can't hold back an ounce of my power. I have to put my all into it to make sure that Nomu gets taken out. He's the biggest threat and he's their plan to kill Toshinori-Sensei. If he's taken out, then the rest will be easy and Toshinori-Sensei won't have to worry about a thing!' Deku said in his mind as he finished gathering every ounce of energy that remained in his body. This is his last chance. It is all or nothing!

He put his hands together sideways in front of him as a yellow energy blast began to form in his hands. It finished powering up as Nomu got back up and began pacing to him.

Deku smirked as he yelled, "It's over! Let's see you absorb this Bird Brain! **One For All 20%: FINAL FLASH!** "

Deku fired the huge yellow energy wave with infused **One For All** power coursing through it and it was also enhanced by the **Kaioken.** The blast made direct contact with Nomu as he did his best to block it, but the **Final Flash** was very powerful. However, with some effort, Nomu began to walk and push the energy wave slowly as he began to overpower it.

Deku grit his teeth in frustration, "Are you on steroids or something!? Jesus Christ! How in the hell are you so ridiculously strong!?" Deku yelled out as he poured more power and effort into the blast. However it all proved for naught as Nomu kept on walking through the blast as if it were a plastic door.

"N-N-NOOOOO! I won't lose!" Deku cried as he strained his arms into putting in more power into the **Final Flash**. Nomu just kept on getting closer and closer to him with each passing second.

"I won't let you win! I REFUSE TO LOSE! You will not have your way!"

As Nomu came closer and closer, there was only one thing that Deku could say at the moment..

" **K-K-K-KAIOKEN….. TIMES 3!** "

Deku's muscles bulged even more as his muscles became even larger and the extra energy pumped from his arms all the way to the **Final Flash**. That extra power made all of the difference as Nomu was pushed all the way back almost instantly. The yellow blast finally served its purpose as it created a huge explosion that almost blew the roof off the entire USJ, but Deku made sure to focus the attack on Nomu and Nomu alone. The recoil of the yellow Ki wave pushed Deku back as he collapsed on the ground.

Deku panted hard as he waited for the smoke to clear, "I-I-I did it! Finally, he should be taken care of. The main threat is gone. The rest should be easily cleaned up by the Pros when they arrive." Deku said as he gasped for breath. His arms were an ugly mix between red and purple as they were broken. Blood came was sen coming out as the strain of using the **Final Flash, One For All, and Kaioken** was just too much for his body as bits of his skin and flesh tore itself apart.

Tomura was now scratching his neck hard enough to draw blood, "No, this can't be possible! Nomu cannot be defeat by a single U.A. brat who's only a damn Freshman. Nomu is supposed to kill All Might, not get beat by a damn kid!"

But as the smoke cleared, Deku almost puked from the sight. Nomu could be seen as his entire right half was blown up. E was missing his arm and torso as blood was all over the place. It was a horrific sight.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to do that to him. I only wanted to just knock him out. Crap, I hope he doesn't die!" Deku said worriedly as he never meant to kill Nomu.

But what happened next, shocked Deku. The entire half of Nomu's body that was blown up began to regenerate slowly as he regrew an entire arm and torso. After a few seconds, Nomu looked good as new, with no signs of injuries ever happening to him.

"What?! N-N-N-No way! You said that his Quirk was Shock Absorbtion, not Regeneration!" Deku yelled as he wanted an explanation to what was happening in front of his eyes.

Shigaraki smirked, as he was relieved that Nomu still wasn't beaten, "I didn't say that was his _only_ Quirk, boy! He has Shock Absorption, Regeneration, and numerous other types of Quirk fused into him. You see, Nomu is not a regular person. He was bioengineered and was made for one sole purpose! And that is to kill ALL MIGHT! He is the Anti-Symbol of Peace!"

Deku couldn't believe it. This guy, Nomu had multiple Quirks injected into him, and it was made so that he could kill the Number One Hero. Deku put absolutely everything he had into that **Final Flash**. But it wasn't enough. He wasn't strong enough. He was too weak. And now, both of his arms are broken and his stamina has completely drained. He could barely move. And now Nomu was back to full strength. How was he going to survive this?

"I think it's time we put this to an end. Don't you think? You put on a hell of a fight, but we've got more important matters to deal with. The main one being All Might. We can't allow you to live. You're just too powerful. You'll prove to be a pain the butt later on. I would invite you to join the League of Villains, but I already know you will decline. Such a shame. But such is life. Nomu! Finish him!" Shigaraki yelled as he gave his order to his puppet.

Nomu reacted by walking towards where Izuku was standing. He was completely defenseless so it would not be difficult at all to dispose of the green haired **One For All** user.

Deku grit his teeth as he tried to move but couldn't,'Damn it! I can't fight back? What should I do? The Pros are still not here yet and I told Mineta and Tsu to regroup with the others as I bought them some time. Damn it!' Deku said in his mind as Nomu kept walking closer and closer to where Deku was.

Tomura smirked, "Don't worry. As soon as we're through with you, we'll make sure to give the rest of your classmates a nice, painful, and torturous death. So when you die, you won't have to wait too long before you can see them again!" Tomura said as he laughed maniacally at the thought of killing all of the young First Years.

Deku's eyes widened as he heard Tomura's words, he grit in teeth in anger, "What did you say?"

"Did I stutter? I said that I'm going to kill all of your friends you damn brat!"

Deku gripped his fists tightly. He didn't care that his arms were broken or that he was in excruciating guy just threatened the lives of his classmates. No! He refuses to let that happen. Non on his watch!

As Nomu kept on coming closer and closer, Deku closed his eyes as he tried to find something… anything inside him that will help. He just needs a little extra more power. In order to protect his comrades, he can't just die here. He has so many things that he still needs to do. All Might is counting on him. He can't leave his mom alone in this world. He still hasn't even met his own Father damn it!

'What would All Might do?' Izuku thought in desperation as he tried to think what his mentor and ido would do in a dire situation such as his with barely enough power left to even stand. Both of his arms were broken, his Ki was depleted due to using **Kaioken X3** , and his stamina was sapped to pretty much zero. But he will not give up. Knowing All Might, no matter the odds, he would still pull through and somehow find a way to win. Like how he always did. He promised to Mineta and Tsuyu that he would come back alive, and Izuku Midoriya doesn't break a promise no matter what! If he doesn't do something now then, Momo, Ochaco, Kacchan, EVERYONE IS GOING DIE!

Izuku kept on concentrating on the rage that he felt, the anger that he felt. All of the negative emotions he has felt in his life. He used that wrath to fuel him. He felt… something… something… hot inside of him.

As Nomu reached him and prepared to deliver the final blow to Izuku, little did they both know, inside of Izuku's subconscious, the golden door that had the mark of the Roman Numeral of 'I', was shaking violently. The locks on the door knob were loosening as portions of the energy and power that resided inside the sacred door was leaking…

Deku kept on thinking about the rage before his entire body was hot as the leaked energy of the sacred door enveloped him…

'I-I-I WON'T DIE! I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!'

Nomu aimed his left hand straight for Deku's throat as that blow was meant to kill him in one shot…

But right before Nomu could connect and murder the boy on the sight, Izuku caught Nomu's hand.

Tomura was shocked as was Nomu who looked on curiously.

Izuku lifted up his head, his eyes remained close.

He opened his mouth and said something that will change everything and his life for good…

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!** "


	7. Monster

_**Chapter 7: Monster**_

* * *

 _ **I can do all things through Him which strengtheneth me.**_

* * *

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!** "

Izuku yelled out a deafening and demonic roar filled with rage and anguish. That roar alone was enough to send ridiculous amounts of shockwaves that knocked everyone off their feet, even Nomu.

Everybody in the USJ froze as they heard that roar. It was so bone chilling. Many people wondered, what exactly was that.

"Whatever that was… it doesn't sound friendly." Shoto said as he stood in the Landslide Zone. The monster roar interrupted his interrogation of the low tier Villain, who he was trying to get information from.

"I don't know what that is, but I'm going to go check it out!" Bakugo told Kirishima as he began running from the Collapse Zone to where he heard the Roar was coming from.

"Hey, wait for me! I sense trouble from wherever that came from," Kirishima said as he followed right behind Bakugo.

Back with Izuku, his body began to emit a huge amount of heat. His body was burning up as the excess energy of the sacred door of _Number I_ completely flooded his entire being. A dark yellow Ki aura surrounded him as his muscles began bulking up similar to when he used **Kaioken**. His hair became more spiky as it flew upwards and stood on end, completely defying the laws of gravity. ( **A/N: If you want a visual image of what his hair looks like, then go to My Hero Academia Opening 4, and skip to 0:41 time stamp.** )

Izuku's spiky mane then turned into a tint of red, with the majority of it still having its dark green color, only difference being that the highlights of red shined through his hair. His skin color began to gain a slight yellow hue to it. He opened his eyes, and they were revealed to be completely white as his pupils were non existent, showing that he has completely lost control over himself. His power skyrocketed many times over as his dark yellow ki became very unstable, spreading around the entire area. The presence of his Ki alone was enough to put fear into Shigaraki's heart as Izuku emitted a huge amount of Killer Intent. His rage completely took over…

That's right, Deku has transformed….

Into the False Super Saiyan!

( **Music: "Monster" By Skillet** )

Deku crushed Nomu's hand, completely snapping and breaking it in the process. Nomu howled out in pain as he detracted away from Deku and held his broken hand as he tried to regenerate it to normal.

"WHAT?! Nomu shouldn't feel pain. This should not be possible!" Shigaraki cried out as he couldn't believe that his toy, Nomu is actually howling due to the brat. What's with that yellow aura and spiky new hair due?

Deku stared at Nomu with his empty and emotionless eyes, those same eyes that are currently giving the Anti-Symbol of Peace fear. Nomu is a genetically engineered mutant. He shouldn't know what fear even is! But here was Deku giving him the biggest death stare and aiming all of his Killer Intent towards him. He then flew at a speed too fast even for Nomu, going over hypersonic as he created multiple sonic booms as he did so. With a mighty roar, Deku punched Nomu in the jaw, shattering the bones as the his dark yellow Ki was stained in it, doing more damage over time.

For some reason, Nomu's regeneration was going very slowly compared to before. One reason may be because, Deku's attacks were so strong that they were too much for Nomu to absorb. As a result, it halted his regeneration process by a lot.

"Nomu is taking damage?! What is this kid? He's a monster!" Shigaraki yelled out as he continually scratched his neck in irritation. Nomu was meant to be able to kill All Might. But here was this kid from U.A. High, completely wrecking up the Anti-Symbol of Peace.

It took a couple of seconds, but Nomu was able to regenerate everything that Deku broke. Nomu was now furious as he charged Deku and decided that he was through playing around with the brat. He charged Deku again, but Deku beat him to the punch, he fired a barrage of yellow stained punches. The thunderous punches had more than enough force to crush entire mountains with ease. Deku's fury knew no bounds, as he kept pummelling Nomu angrily, each blow eradicating Nomu's cells one by one. Nomu tried to use his Shock Absorption Quirk to counter Deku's punches, but the young False Super Saiyan was just way too powerful for the Anti-Symbol of Peace.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Deku yelled in pure rage as his body was moving entirely on his own. He was out of control and he was ready to eradicate anybody that was in his path.

Deku fired a **Kamehameha** wave towards Nomu. The blue energy wave connected with the black monster as it pushed him back and burned his skin. When the smoke cleared, Nomu was missing his entire upper half of his body.

Nomu slowly regenerated as with each regeneration, took more and more effort. It seems to be due to Deku's overflowing Ki that was causing damage over time to the Anti-Symbol of Peace.

"Kurogiri! We can't let this brat kill Nomu!" Shigaraki said as he and Kurogiri rushed towards Deku from behind hoping to catch him off guard. However, Deku was just way too fast for any of them as he quickly dodged Tomura's attack without any effort and attempted to counter with a Ki infused fist that had the power to destroy Mount Everest. Kurogiri stopped Deku's punched by appearing in front of Tomura and using his Warp Quirk to direct Deku's fist away from him.

Deku saw this and decided to focus on Kurogiri as he jumped towards him at high speeds.

Kurogiri chuckled seeing what the False Super Saiyan was trying to do, "Your attacks will have zero effect on me. I will just warp away whatever you throw at me."

But right as he said that, Deku was already in front of the purple mist that was Kurogiri and attacked a piece of metal that was connected to his physical body. Deku grabbed it and punched Kurogiri in the stomach as the purple Warp user gasped in pain.

"I-I-Impossible, he exploited my weakness!"

Deku then fired a simple yellow Ki blast and it connected to Kurogiri as he blew him away.

As he was distracted by Kurogiri, Deku failed to notice Tomura who was sneaking up right behind him. Tomura grabbed Deku's arm and smirked in victory as he believed that he was gonna make Deku's entire body crumble to dust and end his life once and for all.

Or so he thought….

"It's game over for you now!" Tomura said as he waited for cracks to appear through Deku's body.

However, that never happened…

Deku remained unfazed as his dark yellow aura focused around where Tomura's hand was. Deku turned around and stared at him with his pale white eyes full of inconceivable rage and fury. The one who threatened the lives of Deku's fellow classmates shivered in fear at the sight of those eyes. He couldn't believe that someone had enough power to completely shrug off the effects of his Decay Quirk, like it did the same amount of damage as a snowball.

"Wh-Wh-What are you?!" Tomura shrieked as he tried to put more pressure on Deku's arm but there was no effect.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!** "

Deku let out a mighty roar in response as the only thing that was fueling the young False Super Saiyan was pure anger and bloodlust. He had completely lost all sense of reason as he didn't have any control of his body. The only thing that he wanted to do right now was destroy and annihilate everything he saw. He kicked Shigaraki away as he added in a little extra yellow Ki into his strike. Shigaraki was sent flying towards Nomu as the beast caught him in his arms, making sure that his master doesn't get hurt by any means necessary.

Tomura turned around as his body was sore due to Deku's thunderous kick, "N-N-Nomu! Finish him off! I don't care about anything else right now! Screw All Might! He's not here anyway. Torturing and murdering that spiky haired brat is your number one priority now! Kill him quickly!"

Nomu nodded as he understood perfectly of what his master's order were.

Exterminate Izuku Midoriya!

Nomu went towards Deku at supersonic speeds, breaking the sound barrier as he did so. The resulting sonic boom blew Shigaraki off of his feet but Deku didn't even bat an eyelash towards it. As soon as he was directly in front of him, Nomu launched at fist at full power right between Deku's eyes. Deku stood still as he didn't make any defensive move to stop the beast's attacks. Nomu connected with his punched as he hit him right between the eyes.

However, Deku didn't even flinch as Nomu's punch did absolutely zero damage to the False Super Saiyan.

Deku pulled his right fist back as he punched Nomu right at the side of his face and sent him flying back to his master.

"Y-You? What are you?" Tomura repeated his question from before

Deku slowly walked towards where Nomu was as he stared at Shigaraki dead in the eye, his uncontrollable yellow aura flaring around him.

"I-I know what you are… "

Nomu got back up as he regenerated the injury that he sustained from Deku's mountain busting punch.

"You are a _**Monster**_!"

* * *

Tsuyu and Mineta made it back to the main gates where the other students that didn't get warped away were. The other students were relieved to see that their classmates were alright but they immediately grimaced as they saw the state that their teacher Aizawa was in.

"Oh my God, what happened to him?!" Mina yelled out in horror as she saw the gory state that Aizawa was in."

"That big bulky Villain with the exposed brain happened. He completely destroyed ! He tried to beat him, but that thing was just too strong for him. He's just as strong as All Might!" Mineta replied as he still had tears in his eyes due to the traumatic experience of watching his homeroom teacher almost be literally ripped limb from limb.

"The other Villain with the hands all over his body would have killed us if it wasn't for Midoriya blitzing him and knocking him back. He was also able to save Mr. Aizawa from the other Villain!" Tsuyu said as she was grateful for the fact that the young green haired Saiyan saved her life.

"D-Deku-kun?! Wait a minute where is he now?! Why isn't he with you guys?! Is he safe?!" Ochaco asked worriedly as she didn't want to fear for the worst of her Savior and friend.

"He's holding off and fighting the three main Villains as we speak! He told us to come and regroup with all of you as he bought time for the backup to arrive. He's doing his best to protect all of us! We have to go help him!" Mineta said as he pleaded with the rest of his classmates. He didn't want Izuku, who is willingly sacrificing himself for the sake of his peers, to be murdered by those three guys when he knows that the rest of them can help.

"You're right! We can't just stay here doing nothing while our Class Rep is literally fighting for his life right now! Let's go guys!" Sato yelled out as he pumped his fist up. Sero nodded his head as he agreed with him and got ready to fight.

As they ran towards the main plaza, Ochaco still had her mind on a certain **One For All** user.

'Deku-kun, please be alright. If anything bad happens to you… ' Ochaco's heart aches at the thought of her Savior getting hurt badly or worse…

* * *

Deku made no response to Tomura calling him a " _ **Monster**_."

His empty white eyes filled with fury just stared straight as Tomura with no other emotion present except for pure wrath. In a speed even faster than before, Deku broke the sound barrier many times over as blitzed Tomura and appeared right in front of him faster than the human eye can blink. Deku prepared a ferocious punched infused with overwhelming amounts of yellow Ki as a lot of veins were visible in his arm. Deku made contact as a loud **BAM** was heard throughout the Main Plaza.

But he missed his target…

Instead of hitting Shigaraki, he instead landed hispunch towards Nomu's midsection, completely tanking it for his master.

However, it did come at a cost… Nomu cried out in pain due to the damage that he suffered through the False Super Saiyan's punch that can crush whole mountain ranges. Deku narrowed his eyes at this as he pulled his arm back and began to charge up a dark yellow Ki blast strong enough to murder Tomura. However before he had the chance to, Nomu grabbed him by his arms and ground pounded him to the floor as cracks began to form everywhere.

Deku just looked up at Nomu with a face that said, "Is that all you got?" and kicked him up in the air as he was sent flying. Deku followed and attempted to land a series of blows on the Anti-Symbol of Peace. Nomu reacted by dodging as best as he could while not trying to fall towards the ground since he couldn't fly like Deku could.

Deku managed to land a kick to the side of Nomu's face as that sent him flying back towards the floor. When he landed, it made a huge impact due to the force of the kick. The ground shook as Deku descended back to the floor. Nomu decided that he was through playing games with the young green haired Saiyan. He drew his claws and opened his mouth as his shark-like teeth were exposed ready to pierce through flesh.\

Nomu flew to Deku at maximum speed and started to aim his claws and teeth towards the Saiyan's vital areas and organs. Deku blocked all of Nomu's attempts at his life as he began to get serious as well. With each strike that came from the Anti-Symbol of Peace, Deku matched it with an equal force to nullify the power behind Nomu's monstrous punches. Nomu was having trouble absorbing Deku's strikes while Deku was throwing punches left and right without even breaking a sweat.

Nomu tried to use his size over Deku to his advantage as he attempted to bear hug him once again and try to overwhelm with his brute force. But when he did that, unlike last time, Deku easily and effortlessly broke out of it by pushing Nomu away from one hand as he crushed Nomu's arms. No **Kaioken** needed!

Nomu tried to overpower him, but Deku shrugged off the attempts and just blasted him with a mountain-shattering Ki blast.

"I-Impossible! Not only is he much faster than Nomu, and has more ranged techniques, but he also is STRAIGHT UP has more RAW POWER! There is now way! The only person that should be able to fight Nomu on equal footing is All Might! But this kid is just playing with Nomu like he's no challenge at all! Uuuugh, this makes my head hurt!" Shigaraki shrieked out as he now began to scratch his head repeatedly.

Deku stared at Tomura as he blasted towards him at hypersonic speeds. He was aiming to kill the leader of the League of Villains but Nomu came out of nowhere and blocked Deku's path.

Deku was now getting extremely annoyed by the Anti-Symbol of Peace. So now, he was through playing games with him.

Deku grabbed one of Nomu's arms and threw him over to the other side of the plaza. He then hit Nomu with his knee to the face. While Nomu was busy with the pain in his dome, Deku decided to grab ahold of one of Nomu's arms. He then squeezed them very tightly until he pulled them towards himself with all of his force. There was a loud snap as Nomu's arms were completely pulled out of their sockets. Blood dripped everywhere as Nomu howled even louder than before as he felt the horrific pain of having two limbs forcibly ripped out from his body. The Anti-Symbol of Peace isn't supposed to feel this much pain but he has met his match against the False Super Saiyan known as Izuku Midoriya.

Deku proceeded to incinerate Nomu's broken limbs with small yellow Ki blasts. Blood made contact with his skin as his entire exposed and buff upper half was covered in bits of red. Deku decided to power up and torture Nomu some more but a hand came out of nowhere and tried to choke Deku to death.

It didn't have any effect. As Deku turned around, he saw Shigaraki desperately trying to kill the young False Super Saiyan.

"Why won't my Quirk work on you, you _**Monster**_!" Shigaraki yelled out as he did his best to prevent Deku from doing any further damage to Nomu, but it seems it was all futile as Deku's overwhelming Ki was just too strong for the Decay Quirk user. It was almost absurd as to how Deku was able to shrug off Shigaraki's poor attempts like it was a baby trying to fight him.

Deku simply removed Tomura's hand from his neck and kicked him away. Deku followed to where he went and began to unload a series of blows on the leader of the League of Villains. Tomura began to cough as he bled in various places due to the young False Super Saiyan's demonic onslaught.

Deku prepared to end his life with a medium sized Ki blast but Nomu came back and tanked the blast for his master as he saved his life once again.

Nomu was able to regenerate his arms back but they grew back weaker than they were before due to Deku's Ki weakening the regeneration process.

Tomura got up as he was panting in pain, "Nomu, you must finish him now before it is too late! If he keeps stalling us then the Pros will arrive and we will all be doomed. _Finish him… NOW!_ "

Hearing his master's orders, Nomu got in battle position and roared as loud as he could creating a large boom as he did so as the entire Main Plaza shook due to the force of the the roar.

Deku just stared at the Anti-Symbol of Peace with no emotion whatsoever. His roar didn't make him move an inch.

Deku then got into his fighting stance and began to raise his Ki as it expanded all over his figure.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!** "

Deku gave out another monstrous roar as it was more loud and demonic than Nomu's could have ever been. It shook the entire USJ as the ground shook knocking some people off of their feet. Shigaraki and Nomu sweat in fear as they felt the sensation of Izuku Midoriya's overwhelming demonic energy. The force of his aura alone was enough to strike fear in their hearts as they fell victim to Deku's Killer Intent. Nomu however didn't care and rushed towards the False Super Saiyan, following his master's orders.

Deku saw Nomu coming in slow motion as the Anti-Symbol of Peace was not on the False Super Saiyan's level in regards to speed. So, as a result, Deku began to casually dodge all of Nomu's attacks, counter attacking whenever he had the chance since Nomu couldn't stop him.

Nomu tried to absorb all of Deku's counter attacks and reduce their impact to zero, but the power behind them was just way too strong and they actually did damage to him. What was more apparent was the fact that Nomu's regeneration didn't seem to be noticable anymore due to all of the punishment that the Anti-Symbol of Peace had to suffer from the False Super Saiyan.

Deku decided that it was his turn and began to unleash a series of medium sized Ki blasts at Nomu each with the potency to completely eradicate whole cities in one shot.

Nomu was able to dodge all of them having to move as fast as he could due to the velocity of the raging Ki Blasts. When the barrage ended, he looked up to try to find Deku but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Nomu! Behind you!" Shigaraki yelled

Nomu dumbly turned around and was met with a vicious uppercut courtesy of the young False Super Saiyan. The uppercut was so thunderous that it sent Nomu across the plaza and hit the wall hard. Nomu got back up weaker than before and charged Deku again.

Nomu did his best to wail on Deku and threw his strikes as fast as he could and as strong as he could, but it just wasn't enough. Deku was superior to him in every way. He couldn't even land a single hit on the False Super Saiyan. When Nomu was done, it was noticeable to see that Nomu was getting a lot slower and slower as time went on. His strikes didn't have the same impact as they did before and his Shock Absorption just wasn't having an effect anymore, and neither was his regeneration.

It was at this point when Deku decided that enough was enough, and caught Nomu's hand as he tried to claw him in the face. Deku crushed the hand just like he did before and began wailing on the Anti-Symbol of Peace and punishing him with punches that were capable of destroying whole mountains. He finished his combo with a roundhouse kick that sent Nomu tumbling all over the place. Deku grabbed him and flew up into the air as he used his flight advantage to disrupt Nomu's movements as he repeatedly punched and kicked him in the without any effort. Nomu could not do anything about it. It was like taking candy away from a baby for the young False Super Saiyan.

As Nomu came flying back to the ground, Deku descended with him back towards the ground as well.

Deku then gave out a huge battle cry as he charged up his remaining Ki as dark yellow aura enveloped him. Deku brought his hands together as a purple energy wave began charging in his hands.

Shigaraki saw this and immediately widened his eyes as he shouted, "Nomu! He's charging up another one of those laser beams from before! You have to DODGE it! You cannot allow him to hit you with that. If he does, he'll win! And we cannot allow that to happen." Shigaraki knew that his puppet Nomu was outmatched by the young False Super Saiyan. He was a witness to the damage that a **Kaioken X3 Final Flash** did to the Anti-Symbol of Peace. So he didn't even want to imagine what a False Super Saiyan Izuku Midoriya could do with all of his overwhelming and demonic power!

Deku finished charging up his attack as a purple energy orb glowed in his hands. He then fired it at max power, using all of the remaining Ki he had.

" **SUPER GALICK GUN!** "

The purple energy wave went straight towards the Ant-Symbol of Peace at max speed. Nomu attempted to dodge it but it was already too late. It was just way too fast. The **Super Galick Gun** made contact with the Anti-Symbol of Peace as it pushed him back. Nomu tried to fight back like how he did with the **Final Flash** , but this attack was just on a whole other level. It was much stronger and denser and its velocity was many times greater. Nomu could feel his skin being burned by the large purple energy wave.

Deku was growing impatient and finally finished it off with by pumping in more Ki into the attack. The result was the blast sending Nomu upwards through the roof of the USJ at max velocity. He was sent through the sky across the city as the **Super Galick Gun** continued to fly off in the distance towards the sky. It created a twinkle in the sky above as the blast continued to fly overhead to outer space right before it reached its limit and disappeared in the black void of space.

Izuku Midoriya- The False Super, has finally defeated Nomu, the Anti-Symbol of Peace.

( **Music End** )

Shigaraki shrieked out in anger as he realized that his puppet Nomu, had been defeated by Deku.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! How could Nomu lose! WHY WHY WHY! He is the Anti-Symbol of Peace! He was supposed to kill ALL MIGHT AND END HIM. He shouldn't be losing to a damn U.A. First Year student! UUUUUUUUGHHHHHH! That damn brat! He cheated! There is no other way to explain it! He cheated with his damn spiky hair!"

As Shigaraki was throwing a temper tantrum, Deku's dark yellow aura faded and completely disappeared. His power dropped. His hair flowed down and went back to its regular color and shape. His eyes regained his green pupils, also returning his eyes to normal.

Izuku reverted back to his base form, as his eyes rolled to the back of the head and collapsed to the ground as he passed out to unconsciousness due to breaking many bones in his body and using up all of the energy available in his body.

Tomura gasped as he saw Deku's almost lifeless body collapse to the floor as he was completely passed out and out of power. And completely… _defenseless…_

Shigaraki decided that he may never get another chance like this in a long time. Knowing that all hope was lost due to losing Nomu, he had to retreat back to his lair and live to fight another day. However, he _absolutely_ cannot allow Izuku Midoriya to live. He was just too powerful. If he was strong enough to completely dominate Nomu and actually defeat Nomu, whose strength is on par with All Might, at age 15, then who knows how powerful he will eventually become in the near future. Hell, he may even surpass All Might himself, for all he knew! And if that were to happen then his future evil plans would never see the light since the Hero Deku would crush all Villains that dare come out of the shadows!

"Whatever, fine! Since you want to beat Nomu and ruin my plans of killing All Might once and for all, then let's make an equivalent exchange. You beat my Nomu, and I KILL YOU!" Shigaraki shouted as he ran full speed towards Izuku's unconscious body. He stretched out his palms with an evil smirk on his face as he neared the green haired Saiyan. His fingertips were inches away from Izuku's neck and completely disintegrating it along with his life…

But out of nowhere, an ice wall blocked the leader of the League of Villains path. It was right on time, because a millisecond later, Shigaraki's palm touched the ice wall as it began to disintegrate.

Who created the ice wall? It was none other than Shoto Todoroki who was followed closely behind Bakugo and Kirishima as they went over to Izuku.

"Oh no you don't! Sorry, but you won't be laying a single finger on our Class Rep." Shoto said as he stared at Shigaraki, as he had his ice already forming on his right arm, carefully watching the Villain's move.

"Woah, what in the hell happened to Midoriya?! He's all bloody and beat up!" Kirishima exclaimed as he looked over Izuku's injuries to see over a dozen broken bones and many gashes on his flesh and skin. Thankfully though, he was still breathing.

Bakugo saw the state that his Rival was in and grit his teeth. He couldn't believe it. While he and the others were dealing with small fry and cannon fodder Villains. Deku was over here fighting against the main guys, and risking his life to protect the rest of the class. And it seemed that his injuries were not just little bruises. The thought of these Villains being responsible for this just made him mad.

Bakugo began to ignite a small explosion on his palm, "So I'm assuming it was you guys who did this to Deku over here. Well, if that's the case, don't think we're going to allow you to get away with it! I'll send you straight to Hell you bastard!"

Shigaraki sighed in annoyance, "These damn brats just keep on coming and coming don't they? When will they learn?! Kurogiri!"

Purple Mist appeared right beside Shigaraki as it materialized into Kurogiri as he had his Portal Quirk active just in case any of the three U.A. First Year Students tried anything, "Yes, Shigaraki! I'm here!"

"Lend me a hand in taking care of these damn U.A. Freshmen! We lost Nomu thanks to that Spiky Haired bastard over there. But he's unconscious and out of commision. So the main threat is gone. Let's just kill these four and get a move on already. There's no point in trying to kill All Might since Nomu is gone. And we _must_ get rid of the green haired one." Shigaraki stated as his words caused Kirishima, Bakugo, and Todoroki to get into their battle stances as they prepared for what the Villains had in store for them.

'So Midoriya was able to get rid of that large black creature? From what I gathered from the low-lives that I interrogated, that monster was the perfect weapon to kill All Might since he was supposedly just as strong as All Might. And he was able to beat that? Just how strong are you, Midoriya?' Shoto said in his head as he glanced toward Izuku who was passed out behind him and being protected by his ice.

"If you actually think we're going to allow you to escape, much less kill our Class Rep, then you're sadly mistaken!" Shoto launched an ice lance towards the Villainous duo. Shigaraki easily caught it with his hands and disintegrated it until there was nothing left. Bakugo then followed up with a medium sized explosion that attempted to burn the two Villains to ash, however Kurogiri simply just teleported the explosion blast away as the blast had absolutely no effect on his Portal Quirk.

"Damn it! Taking out these two are going to be a serious pain!" Bakugo yelled in frustration as he witnessed his attack just have zero effect on the Villains.

"Yeah these two are almost like perfect compatible duo. One turns you to dust just by touching you. And the other just warps away anything you throw at him. And he can send his opponents to different locations as well. It's like they got the perfect defense and offense!" Kirishima yelled out as he activated his Hardening Quirk and prepared to do battle.

"It doesn't matter! I don't care how overpowered their Quirks are, I'm still not losing to these goons no matter what! You two better either fight with me or support or just stay out of my way! AND MAKE SURE DEKU STAYS SAFE!" Bakugo exclaimed as he shot forward using explosions to propel him forward towards Kurogiri.

"That idiot!" Shoto said as he slid behind him to give him some support against the Villains.

Kurogiri smirked as found the Explosion Quirk user's offensive attempts against him amusing, "You teenagers these days just never learn do you! Your attacks will do absolutely _nothing_!" Kurogiri said as activated his Warp Quirk and prepared to send Bakugo away.

But right as Bakugo was about to land inside Kurogiri's portal, Bakugo grabbed his neck where he saw that a metal object was hiding.

Kurogiri widened his eyes as he felt his weak spot be exploited yet again as Bakugo pinned him down hard to the ground completely immobilizing the Warp Quirk user.

"UUUUUGH! Damn it, not again!" Kurogiri grunted as he remember when Izuku did the same thing when he was in his False Super Saiyan form.

"Ha! You thought I was gonna fall for the same stupid trick again?! I'm not retarded you know! I knew that you must've had a physical body! So all i had to do was just find your weak spot! How does it feel to be completely defenseless, huh Villain?" Bakugo taunted as he made sure that he maintained a tight grip on Kurogiri so that he had no way to escape.

Shigaraki scratched his neck in anger, "Damn it, Kurogiri again!? Really?! First you let a student escape and call for backup. Then you allowed the spiky haired brat to throw you around like a ragdoll/ And now this!" Shigaraki yelled out in frustration as he dodged Todoroki's various ice attacks.

"You should be focused on your opponent, instead of complaining to your allies!" Shoto said as he launched various ice spears towards the Leader of the League of Villains. Shigaraki just touched the, and they all disintegrated to dust.

Shoto tried to fire another Ice attack but when he looked up, he saw that Shigaraki wasn't where he last saw him and instead he was already near Bakugo with his palm aimed for the blonde's face, ready to kill him in one shot.

'Damn, he's fast!' Shoto thought as he tried to protect Katsuki and prevent Tomura from ending his life, but he just wasn't fast enough to make it there in time.

However before Shigaraki's hand made contact with Bakugo's face, something hard blocked the hand from hitting its desired target…

"Crap! I just made it in time!" Kirishima grunted as he blocked Shigaraki's hand with his arms that were activated with his Hardening Quirk.

However, the Hardening could only do so much as his defense was slowing wearing down as Shigaraki's Quirk began to slowly make the skin on Kirishima's arms crumble to dust.

Kurogiri saw his opportunity as he slipped out of Bakugo's grasp the second he was distracted and Warped Shigaraki away from Kirishima.

Bakugo was irate, "DAMN IT! I let my guard down for ONE second and this crap happens!" Balugo said as he charged up more explosions in his hands.

Shoto went back towards where Izuku was located to make sure that he was safe and that the Villains didn't try to pull a fast one on them.

"Shigaraki! These students are stronger than the average just like the one who managed to defeat Nomu! We must finish this quickly or they will overwhelm us and catch us off guard!" Kurogiri said as he tried to let his Leader know that they were not going up against cannon fodder.

"I know Kurogiri! I'm not dumb you know! Let's take care of these brats so that we can finish off the spiky green haired one and we'll be on our way!"

"Huh? So you must think that we're weak enough to let you kill Deku? Oh you got a whole other thing coming for ya buddy!" Bakugo yelled as he fired even larger Explosions from before. Each with the power to blast away whole building with ease.

Kurogiri teleported the dangerous Explosions away but Bakugo was already one step ahead as he already had flown over head and aimed to exploit Kurogiri's weakness once again. But Shigaraki was already one step ahead of _him_ and was already in position to intercept the blonde Explosion Quirk user's attack. Bakugo saw this and immediately ignited an Explosion sideways so that he could get out of Tomura's reach. As Shigaraki was distracted, Shoto took this opportunity to try to hit him with an Ice attack from behind. But Shigaraki noticed this and teleported Shoto's Ice away. However, Kirishima speared Shigaraki away from his partner completely catching him off guard. This allowed Bakugo to go for Kurogiri who was now all by his lonesome.

"I've got you now, you damn purple ball of crap!" Bakugo yelled out as he propelled himself forward and brought his hands together to create a large explosion ready to burst out and destroy the Villain made out of purple mist.

However, Kurogiri had already teleported himself to appear right behind Bakugo in mid air. Bakugo was already in the motion of firing his blast so he couldn't do anything to dodge or get out of the way of Kurogiri's attack.

"This is what happens when arrogant brats such as yourself drop your guard in the middle of a life and death battle! Now, you will pay the price!" Kurogiri said as he prepared to deliver the final blow that would end Katsuki Bakugo's life…

But right before a horrible tragedy like that could transpire, a yellow electric shock stuned the Warp Gate Quirk user as it caused him to fly back towards the ground as he tumbled on the floor until he was right beside Tomura, who he himself, was still recovering from Kirishima's spear.

"Phew! Looks like we were able to make it just in time!" Denki Kaminari said as yellow bits of electricity trickled down from his fingertips.

"We would've gotten here much faster if you weren't acting like a retard!" Jiro said as she laughed at the image of Denki with his two thumbs up and having the stupidest look on his face that one could have.

"Hey, listen I couldn't help it alright! That's the drawback of my damn Quirk!" Kaminari replied as he grew very annoyed at the fact that Jiro kept bringing up the after effects of going over his volt limit while using his electric Quirk.

Momo walked up from behind them and immediately ran towards where she saw Izuku was passed out.

"Izuku-kun! Oh my God, what happened to you!" Momo cried out as she held the green haired Saiyan in her arms.

"Holy crap! What happened to Midoriya?! Those injuries look a lot more serious than a broken arm or finger!" Denki said as he was also worried for his Class Rep.

"He was fighting one of the Villains who was the biggest threat and was the key to killing All Might. Midoriya was able to defeat him but it looks like he overdid himself and was forced to to go over his limit in order to defeat the Villain." Kirishima said as he tried to lessen the pain that came from the bits of flesh that Shigaraki disintegrated.

"Well, we're here now so none of us will have will have to get hurt anymore! Let's not put Midoriya's sacrifice in vain." Jiro said as she got her earphone jacks ready to do battle.

"These kids just keep on coming and coming! You guys just love fighting back against the inevitable don't you. Well, then let me show you what happens when you try to fight against somebody who outmatches you in every single way! Kurogiri! Let's finish these brats quickly so that we can kill the green haired one as quick as possible! Those Pros can get here any minute!" Tomura yelled out as he ran forwards the students who widened in shock at just how fast Shigaraki was. He was definitely faster than anybody in their class excluding Izuku and Tenya.

But as Shigaraki was making his way towards the students, gray tape got in his way which made him flinch as he hopped back to where he was.

"Wow, so it looks like we are late to the party! We hope we didn't keep you waiting long!" A voice boomed loudly as it belonged to none other than Rikido Sato accompanied by Hanta Sero and the rest of Class 1-A(minus Tenya). They were all able to group up after hearing Izuku's monstrous and demonic roar while he was in his False Super Saiyan state. The roar was so strong that it was able to knock out all of the low tier Villains. Then the students regrouped with each other and made their way towards the Main Plaza to go help Izuku, only to find that Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima had already made it there.

"Y-You guys! What are you doing here?!" Kirishima asked as he thought the rest of his classmates were still scattered around the USJ thanks to Kurogiri teleporting them and separating away from each other.

"We were able to take care most of all the Villains that were sent to our locations. And the rest that we couldn't get rid of were cleaned up by that huge roar that we heard earlier. It was so loud! So we all decided to come here and see what all of the commotion was!" Ojiro said as he explained how in the world the entire class was able to group up together just like that.

Ochaco wandered her eyes looking for Izuku until her eyes on Izuku's unconscious and passed out state filled with blood and injuries that seemed fatal. He was held by Momo who was watching over him.

"Deku-kun! Oh my God! What happened to him?" Ochaco said in horror as small amounts of tears began to build up in her eyes. The one thing that she didn't want to happen to her Savior was about to happen.

"He was fighting the strongest Villain. Thankfully, he managed to win, but at a great cost. It seems that he may have pushed himself way too far and as a result he suffered injuries far worse than a broken finger or arm." Momo told Ochaco as she too was worried greatly for her green spiky haired Saiyan friend. She just hoped that he can make a good recovery once this was all over.

Hearing what Ojiro said, Shigaraki began to scratch his neck again for the umpteenth time, "OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! So you're telling me, all of those Villains we gathered up were nothing but no-life cannon fodder?! They weren't able to even get rid of a bunch of high school kids?! Today is just not my lucky day. Absolutely nothing has gone our way!" Shigaraki was completely livid as one after another, each phase of his plan kept on getting foiled. Phase 1 was to cut communications from the USJ to U.A. and make sure no reinforcements come to aid the Heroes. Well, that obviously failed since Tenya was able to escape. Phase 2 was to have Kurogiri separate the entire class and have the Villains keep them busy and finish them all off. Welp, that failed because apparently, the Villains they rounded up were so trash and garbage that they couldn't even handle a bunch of high school students with barely any training! And Phase 3 was to have Nomu, the Anti-Symbol of Peace, _eliminate_ All Might and end the Symbol of Peace once and for all… _except_ for the fact that Deku decided that he wasn't having any of that and transformed into a False Super Saiyan and completely annihilated the Anti-Symbol of Peace for good!

Yeah…. Tomura Shigaraki was having a really… _REALLY_ bad day!

Shigaraki sighed as he calmed down and stopped scratching his neck for once, "So… Kurogiri, what do we do now? It is us two against 18 students! I'm pretty sure we can easily take out most of them, but there are couple of students that can give us a lot of problems. Mostly the first three. And if that green spiky haired brat that beat Nomu wakes up, then it is pretty much game over. So should we retreat?" Shigaraki finished as he asked his partner that was made of purple mist.

"Well, how about you look around, Tomura Shigaraki… " Kurogiri replied.

"What in the hell are you babbling abou-"

But before Shigaraki could finish his sentence, he saw that the majority of the Villains that Aizawa was able to take care of, were getting back up on their feet again. They were slowly rejuvenating as it took them a minute to realize just exactly where they were at again.

"Look around you, Shigaraki! Our allies that were taken out earlier are getting back up on their feet again! Izuku Midoriya and Eraserhead have both sustained injuries that will not enable them to fight against us for the time being. The Pros and backup still have not arrived yet. We should take this opportunity while we still can! We can still win, Tomura Shigaraki!"

Tomura looked around and began thinking… until he made his decision, "Yes… let's do it… Alright then! All of you scum bags that just woke up! We have a new mission for all of you… KILL ALL OF THESE STUDENTS!" Shigaraki shouted as all of the cannon fodder thugs looked at their leader in shock.

"Wait, so we have to kill the brats now?!"

"Sounds easy enough to me. They're all just teenagers!"

"Ha! This will be a piece of cake!"

"Don't worry boss! We got you! We'll take care of these kids."

One after another, more and more Villains began to get back up as they heard their new orders. They focused their sights on Class 1-A as they got their weapons ready to murder the U.A. First Year students.

"Oh, great! Now we have to fight these low-lives. They just keep on coming and coming! It never ends!" Kirishima said as he readied his Hardening Quirk, ignoring the pain that he felt in his arms that he received due to the wounds thanks to Tomura Shigaraki.

"Looks like we're going to have to fend for our lives once again! Prepare yourselves everyone. Watch each other's backs!" Tokoyami shouted as Dark Shadow sprouted from his body as he was ready to lash out against more Villains.

"Hehe! Come and get some you Villains if you want to get fried!" Kaminari said as a smirk grew on his face and yellow electricity sparked from his hands.

"Get ready everyone!" Sato said as he stuffed his face with sugar to regain his energy.

Bakugo turned his head to look straight at Momo and Ochaco, "HEY Ponytail! Round Face! Make sure to protect Deku will ya! Don't let any of these Villains get their dirty hands on him!" Bakugo yelled

"RIGHT!" Both girls said simultaneously as they were ready to protect the Saiyan with their lives.

Bakugo turned his attention back to Shigaraki and Kurogiri, "Alright listen up! Me, Frozone, and Weird Hair over here are going to take care of the two main bad guys. The rest of you guys will handle the other cannon fodder Villains. And whatever you do… DON'T DIE! You guys got this! Okay?"

"WE GOT IT!" The rest of Class 1-A simultaneously as they prepared to fight for their lives.

"Oh isn't that cute? You're motivating yourself to make yourself _think_ that you actually stand a chance! Well, no matter. The end result will be the same either way! BOYS! Go get them!" Shigaraki said as he ordered the Villains to go attack the students.

"I'm going to make you eat those words you ugly blue haired bastard!" Bakugo said as he charged Shigaraki and Kurogiri head on followed by Shoto and Kirishima who granted him support.

"Uuuugh! I hate kids with my entire _being_!" Shigaraki yelled as he dodged Bakugo's attack and aimed a counter attack by reaching with his palm towards the Explosion Quirk user's face. But before Shigaraki could land the critical blow, Shoto freezed Shigaraki's hand right before he could touch Katsuki's cheek. Kirishima followed this up by a Hardened punched to the side of the Decay Quirk user's face which sent him skidding away from them. Kirishima was about to go for another attack but Kurogiri teleported in front of him making the red haired student stop in his tracks and move towards to his allies.

Shigaraki got back up and used his Quirk to disintegrate Shoto's ice that was on his hand. He rubbed the side of his face that Kirishima punched before he growled in anger.

"You damn brats just like making people mad don't you! Well then, let me show you why no matter what you do, you will never be able to stop the LEAGUE OF VILLAINS!"

Meanwhile, the rest of Class 1-A as busy taking care of the other low-tier Villains that were order to kill them. They weren't having much trouble except for the fact that they were fatigued from fighting other Villains from before, but that was canceled out by the fact that the Villains were also a little fatigued by getting beat up on by their homeroom teacher, Aizawa.

"Hey I kinda need some assistance over here!" Kaminari shouted out as he kept on firing electric blasts left and right from the numerous Villains that decided to all gang up on him for some reason.

"You always need help, don't you?" Jiro said before she plugged her earphone jacks into her speakers and created large sound wave that blew all of the Villains that were around Denki and effectively knocked them out.

"Thanks! And hey, what do you want me to do?! It was like 50 against one!" Denki yelled out as he got annoyed at Jiro's constant teasing.

"Dark Shadow! Help us get rid of these scumbags!" Tokoyami told his partner as he grew in size to handle the Villains that were charging him and his other classmates.

" **Yeah, yeah, whatever!** " Dark Shadow said as he easily and effortlessly took out the cannon fodder that charged Tokoyami. The Villains were horrified at seeing a being like Dark Shadow come out of nowhere and thought that he was like a demon or something. None of their Quirks had any effect on Dark Shadow since none of them didn't have any light based powers and that was Dark Shadow's weakness. So as a result, the Villains were thrown around like ragdolls by Dark Shadow.

"Hey get those two kids!" One Villain shouted as they charged Sero and Sato.

"Hmph! Keep on underestimating us! Watch it be your downfall!" Sero shouted as he wrapped all of the Villains that were going after him and Sato in his gray tape. Sato took this opportunity to attack the Villains while they were tangled up by Sero's tape. They didn't know what hit them as Sato knocked them all out with a sugar powered fist.

"Wow, these guys are pretty dumb… " Sato said as he sweatdropped at how easy it was to take the bad guys out.

"I know right!" Sero replied as they laughed about how trash these cannon fodder Villains were. They then went to go help out their other classmates.

"Damn all of you! You guys just keep on causing so much trouble for us! Well, then… TAKE THIS!" Mineta yelled as he spammed his purple balls towards the Villains nonstop.

"What the hell is this purple crap?"

"Why is it so sticky?"

"I-I can't get it off!"

One by one, the Villains kept on getting stuck by the grape colored orbs, they were all stuck together and couldn't get away from each other, much like what happened in the Flood Zone.

Kaminari saw this as his chance to get rid of those group of Villains.

"Woah! Nice job Mineta! I'll take it from here! **1.2 Million Volts!** " Kaminari said as he fired an electrical blast that fried all of the Villains that were stuck together by Mineta's balls.

However, as a result, Denki went over his volt limit and short circuited his brain once again.

"Well, it looks like he has gone into his retarded state yet again!" Jiro said as she couldn't control her laughter.

Shigaraki kept on witnessing this and how his other minions were getting demolished by the U.A. students. It angered him to no end. He was about to yell something until he heard a loud crash at the front gates of the USJ…

Everyone directed their attention to the front gates as they saw none other than All might with smoke emitting from himself as he ripped his tie off.. _And he was not smiling…_

All Might saw that his students were fending off against the numerous Villains who kept on increasing their numbers more and more. In a blink of an eye, All Might one shotted all of the cannon fodder as he took care of them at massive hypersonic speeds.

"Yay its All Might! We're saved!" Class 1-A shouted in unison as they witnessed the Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace mop the floor with all of the Villains that they were having trouble with.

All Might glanced over to where Deku was and saw his Successor in an unconscious state with many fatal injuries… _the sight made him furious!_

" **All of you stand down! I'll take it from here!** " All Might boomed as he stared straight at Shigaraki.

"So you've finally made it huh? You're kind of late to the party… but no matter… I'll still destroy you all the same!" Shigaraki yelled as he ran towards All Might in a burst of speed with his palm ready to disintegrate the Symbol of Peace, once and for all.

But right before he could make it to All Might, Shigaraki felt an insane amount of Killer Intent that made him stop dead in his tracks…

He looked up to see an awakened Deku staring straight in his eyes without any pupils as he was in his False Super Saiyan State, yellow Ki overflowing as it made Shigaraki sweat in absolute fear.

" **Don't you dare, lay a finger on HIM!** " Deku shouted with a monstrous and demonic voice that even made chill run up All Might's spine. Deku proceeded to deliver a punch to Shigaraki that sent him flying all the way back to Kurogiri.

After that, Deku dropped out of his False Super Saiyan State, as he passed out and fell from the air. All Might caught him in his arms before he touch the ground.

Deep within Izuku's subconscious, the locks of the sacred door of Number I, were no longer loosened as he used the last remnants of leaked energy. The locks were now back to the way they were and the door was completely closed… but now Izuku had one more clue as to how to _completely open the door._

Everyone then heard a gunshot that came from the Pro Hero Snipe, who was with the rest of the U.A. faculty along with Tenya who brought them here.

"Enough games! This is the end of the line Villains! Surrender now or we can make things a lot harder for you!" Principal Nedzu shouted as all of the U.A. students sighed in relief as they now knew they didn't need to fight any longer.

Kurogiri immediately teleported himself and Tomura away back to their hideout as he knew that the jig was up, and they could no longer fight. They had lost, and they needed to live and fight another day…

The U.A. Invasion, officially came to an end…


	8. Realizing the Reality (Season 1 Finale!)

_**Chapter 8: Realizing the Reality (Season 1 Finale!)**_

* * *

 _ **No man can serve two masters: for either he will hate the one, and love the other; or else he will hold to the one, and despise the other. Ye cannot serve God and mammon.**_

* * *

 _ **11 Years Ago… The Fateful Day Izuku Midoriya found out he was Quirkless…**_

* * *

Inko Midoriya slowly sat on the couch in her living room. She clasped her two hands together tightly as her clothes were slightly wet. Her eyes and face were red as dry streams of tears were evident on her young and gorgeous face. She was still crying fresh tears as they drop towards her lap. Her emotions were set to an all time high. The tears were filled with so much angst and depressed sadness that it could make the most positive and happiest person become enveloped with an unforgiving dose of absolute sorrow and misery.

Inko and her four-year old son, Izuku Midoriya, went to the Doctor today to see why the young green haired boy has yet to manifest his Quirk when everybody else in his age group have already done so. It was strange. When she was her son's age, she had long gotten her Quirk. The same goes for the young boy's Father. So why was it taking her Izuku so long to get his own power? She aimed to find out why. Also, it was her son's dream to become a Great and Righteous Hero like his idol All Might. So he was even more anxious to find out what his Quirk will be. He wanted to start working on it as soon as possible so he can train his power to the best of his ability so that he can be ready to become a Hero once he was of age.

However… Fate had different plans.

When they arrived to the Doctor, he analyzed Izuku's X-Rays and revealed to the Midoriya's that there was an absolute 0% chance of Izuku every manifesting a Quirk. The reason being that Izuku's toe was double-jointed. That extra joint isn't present in any person with a Quirk. They were only in people who were Quirkless. Meaning that Izuku's body hadn't gotten through the Evolutionary phase needed to be able to acquire a Quirk of his own. The Doctor told the Mother-Son duo that there was no chance that Izuku will ever become a Pro Hero. He told the young boy that he should just give up now as there was no point in chasing an impossible dream.

Izuku didn't even know how to react… he just stared in shock as his eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. 0% chance? No chance? Give up? Impossible dream?!

N-No! He didn't want to hear any of those words that came out of the Doctor's mouth!

From then on, it was a completely silent trip back home. As soon as they arrived at their house, Izuku immediately went straight to his bedroom. Inko, who was worried deeply about her son, went inside Izuku's room to see that he had the video of All Might's debut playing on his computer. Izuku turned around to face his mother as his eyes were completely full of tears and were trapped within his majestic green orbs.

Izuku pointed towards the computer screen as it showed an image of All Might smiling as he saved over hundreds of civilians as he inspired peace and justice with his smile and presence alone.

"You see Mom… he's always smiling… no matter what! H-H-He never gives up….." Izuku said as he stuttered due to the emotional turmoil that no boy as young, innocent, and pure as himself should never ever endure.

"C-Can… I become a Hero… just like him?" Izuku asked quietly as he indirectly pleaded for his mother to give him the hope and reassurance that he so desperately needed at the time.

Inko stood there as her legs began to wobble and tears began to manifest from her green and beautiful eyes.

She wanted so terribly to hug her beloved son and reassure him that yes, he can become a Hero just like All Might! To reassure him that no matter what, with or without a Quirk, he can become a great Hero as long as he works harder than anybody else. He wanted to make sure that no matter what, he will always have her as support when the entire world will be against his and his dreams….

But, she just couldn't…

She just could not do that to her son that she loved and cared for so much.

As a Mother, she couldn't bring herself to give Izuku false hope. She loves the fact that he dreamed big, but she also wanted for him to dream realistically and not chase something that is unattainable. Inko understood just how dangerous a line work such as the Pro Hero job can be. There countless Villains out there with unbelievable Quirks. Inko didn't want her son to get hurt… or worse. She doesn't want her son to try so hard and yet to fail all the same. The disappointment would be unbearable for Izuku and herself.

As a result, she proceeded with the action that she truly believed would be of best interest for her son's well being and for herself as well.

Inko hugged her son as hard as she could without hurting him of course. She too cried her own set of tears as she said…

"I'm sorry, Izuku… I wish things were different.. "

Izuku's own set of tears began to flow down his face as he said in his mind…

'No… that's not it Mom… That's not what I needed you to say.'

After crying in his Mother's soft arms for about an hour, Izuku got too tired and feel asleep as Inko was hugging him. She wiped both his and her own tears and tucked Izuku into bed. She turned off his computer and closed the door as quietly as he could to make sure she didn't wake her son up.

She then made her way to the couch in the living room, where she is now. Even though she was tired and stressed out, she still cried small drips of tears. She couldn't help but feel apart of this was her fault somewhat. She blames herself because she couldn't pass down and give Izuku her Quirk so that he can become a Hero. Even though her Quirk of attracting small objects isn't much, she had full faith that if that was the Quirk that Izuku was born with, he would still find a way to become a Great Hero no matter how weak his power may seem.

She understood that 20% of the world still doesn't have any type of Quirk or super power. But almost all of those people are of the elderly. She knew there are still Quirkless children out there. So it goes without saying that Izuku had a very slim chance of turning out Quirkless, but why did it have to be her son? Why did it have to be the person who wanted to be a Hero more than anybody else in the world?!

Inko sighed sadly. The world truly can be merciless and heartless… even to innocent children.

Inko then heard the front door knob of their home turning as it was unlocked. She heard giant and strong footsteps full of authority make their way into the living room. At first she was shocked and scared at the same time since she left the door locked and didn't lend any house keys to anybody, not even her best friend Mitsuki Bakugo. She was about to use her Quirk to attempt to defend herself against the assumed house invader, but as soon as she felt the presence of the person walking towards the living room, she calmed down as she knew exactly who it was.

"I'm home! Why are almost all of the lights off? Don't tell me you two fell asleep at 9:00 P.M.!"

A strong, masculine, but gentle voice said as the man arrived at the living room where Inko was sitting on the couch.

"Sorry for coming here without letting you know first honey. But when you texted me the other day that Izuku was going to the Doctor today to find out what his Quirk is, I immediately dropped everything and came to Japan as fast as I could. What kind of Father would I be if I didn't come to see firsthand what power my beloved son Izuku is blessed with?!"

The man that stated this was a humorous person with the happiest and most gentle and genuine smile a man could have. He stood at a monster height of 6'8 (203.2 centimeters) and had a physique that could rival All Might himself. He had broad shoulders and pecs with biceps and triceps the size of thighs. He wasn't completely bulky like a certain Symbol of Peace, but he maintained a lean and muscular frame that didn't make him too big, but not too weak. It was an almost perfect combination of strength and speed. From his body alone, one can infer that this giant of a man had trained very diligently for nearly all of his life. Practically from the age he could walk. He was a true Powerhouse. He had the body that other men envied and would kill to have and that women would dream to be under. He had curly and spiky dark green hair that was unkempt and flowed in all directions. His eyes were a bright emerald green that could entrap pretty much anybody into their beauty and calmness. It almost seemed like they were glowing as they screamed, 'Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I will protect you.' The intensity was fierce but gentle at the same time.

As he breathed through his nostrils, small amounts of smoke could be visible coming out of his nose. And his overall body temperature was higher than normal as every room he stepped into just felt warmer all of a sudden. This is a side effect of his Fire breathing Quirk.

He wore a bright green sweatshirt with the symbol of a golden chinese dragon embedded on both sides. The golden dragon was breathing crimson flames as the flames materialized into a giant fist and the under the fire fist were the words, "DRAGON FIST!"

And around his waist…. Was brown monkey tail….

The name of this adult male is none other than Hisashi Midoriya. The husband and lover of Inko Midoriya and the Father of Izuku Midoriya. There was no question about it. Izuku is the spitting image of Hisashi, minus the freckles. Izuku inherited those from Hisashi's Father. But even with a minor difference like that, Hisashi is exactly what Izuku would look like if he was an adult.

When Hisashi heard the news that his son, Izuku, will be finding out what his Quirk this Friday, he dropped all of his work. And immediately booked a flight to Mustafu, Japan. He couldn't wait to see what Quirk his son was blessed with. He hoped that it was especially his Quirk, so that he could train him personally helped him master it just like Izuku's Grandfather did to him. He also wanted to visit his wife and son who Hisashi hasn't seen in such a long time. Even though he isn't around much since he works abroad, he still loved his family more than anything in the whole Universe. It hurts him everyday in his heart that his son is growing up without a Father to raise him and show him the love only a Father could to his son. But this isn't a perfect world, and sacrifices had to be made. And Hisashi had to be willing to make those sacrifices for the benefit and safety of his family. Even if it hurts him more than any Villain could ever dream of.

But when he stepped through the front door, he already knew something was wrong. All of lights of the home were turned off, minus the living room. When Hisashi came through the door, he expected to see a mini version of him with freckles running around the house, breathing crimson flames from his mouth or pulling small objects to himself as he created a huge mess in the home. Or Hell, even a combination of both!

But instead, he saw his beautiful wife sobbing as she sat alone on the couch. He saw the dried tears all around her clothes as her eyes were red from all of the crying. She had a face seeping with sadness and sorrow.

He didn't like that…

So when his wife looked up to see him, Inko immediately did her best to dry her tears and put on a happy smile, "Hisashi! You're home! What a pleasant surprise. I'm happy that you were able to make it!"

Hisashi stood silently as he witnessed the love of his life attempt to dry off her warm tears and erase the evidence of her ever crying. He saw through the smile and under it, he can still see the sorrow that consumed her.

Hisashi sat next to Inko and hugged her as tight as he could while making sure not to hurt her. Inko sighed in relief as she relaxed into her lover's arms. It has been so long since she felt the strong arms of her lover so she wanted to enjoy it as much as she could.

"Inko… honey, what's wrong? Where is our son?" Hisashi asked calmly as he still needed to figure just what in the world happened before he arrived.

Inko sniffed sadly as she began to remember the events of the day.

"Izuku is in his room, sleeping… " Inko said as she laid her back against the couch while her husband still remained sitting up straight patiently waiting for his partner to tell him what ha been going on.

"Sleeping? Izuku? At 9? Now, listen, I may not be around much, but I know my own son. It doesn't matter if it is a school night or not, but around this time, my son is either studying, playing video games or working on his Hero Journals. That boy is too smart for his own good. He simply can't just sleep at 9 P.M.! Who does that? Not my kid. On occasions, he would stay up all night evaluating and analyzing both Heroes and Villains and their Quirks. He's too stubborn to do anything different. And I'm to blame for that. He inherited most of those qualities from me. I was exactly the same when I was his age after all." Hisashi replied to Inko as he could tell from her eyes that something was not right. He wanted to know why his son is sleeping at 9 dammit!

Inko smiled sadly. Hisashi is as perceptive as ever. But she really should have expected that. It is part of the reason, why she grew to love him.

"Izuku went to bed early. He is sad and… very hurt." Inko said as she thought of when Izuku began crying in her arm.

Hisashi frowned as he heard this.

"What?! Why is he sad and how did he get hurt?! Was it that Katsuki kid again?! I'm going to head over to his house and speak to his parents RIGHT NOW!" Hisashi said as his voice suddenly got louder and sat up and began to move his feet to the front door. He knew about the bullying and abuse that Katsuki Bakugo and his goons made his son go through. When he first found out about it, he was going to go strangle the ash blonde haired boy. But Inko begged him to calm down and to not do anything stupid like strangling a four-year old kid which would surely get him sued and arrested. Hisashi didn't end up actually strangling him, thank God. But that didn't mean that he let it slide. Hisashi was very overprotective of his one and only child. The thought of somebody even laying a finger on his green haired head, made Hisashi want to burn that person's face off with the hottest and reddist flames in existence.

Inko grabbed Hisashi's arm to prevent him from starting something that would surely begin a mess.

"No, wait! This doesn't have anything to do with Katsuki or any type of bullying for that matter. So please relax." Inko pleaded with her husband as she knew how impulsive and reckless he could be whenever somebody messed with those he cared about. It is another reason why she grew to love him.

Hisashi sighed as he sat back down on the couch.

"Ok honey, I'll calm down. But please tell me what's going on. I can't help you if you don't tell me the problem. And you know how I hate seeing both you and our Izuku cry. It pains my heart. I don't ever want to see the ones closest to me suffer like that. So tell me the problem, and I promise that I will fix it!" Hisashi said with a smile so bright it could be mistaken for the sun itself and the warmth it produced.

Inko smiled as she was truly grateful that she was lucky enough to find a great man like Hisashi. He is truly a man any woman would kill to have. She could only hope that their son, Izuku, will turn out the same or hell, maybe even better. Who knows?

Inko looked down towards her lap as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry my love. But I'm afraid that's a promise you won't be able to keep no matter how hard you try." Inko told Hisashi as she still felt sadness throughout her entire being as she couldn't do anything about it either.

Hisashi widened his eyes when hearing this, "W-What do you mean, Inko?" What could possibly be the problem that he couldn't fix no matter how hard he tried.

Inko sighed as she began to explain what happened.

"Me and Izuku went to the Doctor to figure out what his Quirk was. He's already four years old and all of the other children in his age group have already manifested their own Quirks. While our baby hasn't. So I scheduled an appointment to find out why our baby boy hasn't developed a Quirk yet. But when we met with the Doctor, he did an X-ray on Izuku and he revealed…." Inko began to choke on her words as she still found difficulty in reliving the horrible fateful events that transpired today.

"Okay and what did he say? Did he say what Quirk Izuku got?" Hisashi asked as he was now worried about what the Doctor told his family.

When Inko heard her husband's words, she looked him right in the eye.

"That's… exactly what the problem is my dear… "

At first, Hisashi was confused. But after a few seconds, his super genius brain began to work at light speed. He then connected the dots…

Hisashi had a horrified look on his face as he couldn't believe it…

"Oh no… Please… Don't tell me."

Inko saw that her husband had finally put 2 and 2 together.

She nodded sadly as she said, "Yes, dear. It is exactly what you think. I'm very sorry. And I wish it wasn't true. But Fate had other plans…." Inko took a deep breath as she prepared to finally say it.

"Our, son, Izuku Midoriya, is Quirkless."

Hisashi was just shocked. How could this even happen. His Father, Grandfather, and plenty before them all had Quirks. The same goes for Inko. Why in the world would their son be Quirkless?! It should be impossible. No way! He should have at least inherited one of their Quirks.

But then, Hisashi remembered the family secret that his own Father told him many years before….

"No he is not!"

Inko widened her eyes as she didn't expect an outburst like that from Hisashi. What did he mean he is not? That's not what Izuku's Doctor had said.

"What do you mean, he isn't? He didn't inherit either of our Quirks Hisashi! He can't breathe fire and he can't attract small objects to himself. He doesn't even have a tail like you do!" Inko said as tears again started to trail down her face.

"The Doctor said that because of a double jointed toe, Izuku is Quirkless. Only people who are Quirkless have double jointed toes while everybody else's is single jointed!"

Hisashi rubbed his temples as did his best to remain calm under such a stressful situation.

"Well, then that Doctor doesn't know what he's talking about. I don't care if he said that Izuku is Quirkless or not. Izuku is still my son and I will always love him no matter what. He isn't a weak Quirkless person. You and anybody else may not see it, but I and maybe a few others are able to see it. I can see the infinite potential that genius boy possesses. It is hidden and locked away tightly. But inside him, is a massive amount of incredible power that you can't even begin to comprehend." Hisashi said as he stood up and began to look for something in his pockets.

"Wh-What are you talking about? He's just a little baby boy. He wouldn't even hurt a fly. Where is the power that you are speaking of coming from?" Inko asked as she honestly had no idea what Hisashi was talking about. Ever since Izuku was born, he had never showed any signs of "massive power" or whatever Hisashi was talking about. If her son really has something like a hidden power, then she would know it.

Hisashi smirked, "That's because it is still not time. His body isn't ready. Ife he were to awaken that power the way he is now, then his physical body would be way too weak to support. His limbs would go flying straight off and his body will explode! He is still too young. He needs time to develop into a young man." Hisashi then found what he was looking for in his pockets and then pulled it out.

Inko widened her eyes in terror, "WHAT?! Why didn't you ever tell me? What if he accidentally awakens that power and it destroys him!?"

Hisashi sighed as he knew this day would come, "Listen. I never told you because it was for Izuku's safety. If word got out, that he had all of this power stockpiled up inside of him, do you have any idea what the government or a Villain would do to him? They would attempt to abuse him and try to take that power away from him and use it for their own personal and selfish gain! I couldn't let that happen to my own son. I, as a Father and a husband, have to do what is best for you and him. That is my responsibility. That is why, I have to work abroad. I can't stay here because if I do, they will found out that Izuku is my son and the power that he possesses."

'There are also other reasons, but I still can't tell you. Sorry, my love.' Hisashi said in his mind as there were still things that he was keeping a secret.

"But, Hisashi! Izuku still thinks he's Quirkless. And you know more than anyone how much he wants to be a Hero. When the Doctor said that he was Quirkless, it destroyed him from the inside. You know how much he admires and idolizes All Might! He wants to be a Hero just like him. Matter of fact, the first thing he did when we came back home was watch the All might debut video. The same one he has watched over 10,000 times! H-He asked me if he can be a Hero just like him… I wanted so badly to tell him that yes he can be a Hero! B-But… I couldn't. I didn't want him to follow such an impossible dream!" Inko said as she began sobbing again.

Hisashi immediately went to comfort her as he said whispered relieving words to her.

"I-Izuku… Our son… YOUR son needs you Hisashi! Y-You need to be there for him. Right now, the only person that can help him is his own father. You have to teach him and raise him on how to be a man. You need to prepare him for the real world and the dangers that come with it. He needs you more than anything else…. " Inko sobbed as she knew that she herself couldn't do much to help her son since she broke the boy's spirit already. She hoped that her husband can help rebuild that spirit.

Hisashi was having an internal dilemma. He wanted nothing more than to stay with his beautiful wife and son and raise and protect them like any Father should. But he knew he couldn't do that. If he did, then Izuku and Inko would have to pay the ultimate price. But that still didn't mean he didn't WANT to stay with them or that he doesn't care for or love his family. Life was just unfair. Why does the world have to be so cruel?

At the moment, Hisashi remembered one of the most important lessons that his own Father taught him so long ago….

" _Sometimes, in order to protect the ones we love the most, we have to make sacrifices that we may not want to make. Sometimes, we have to give up the things that we want the most… "_

Hisashi looked at Inko with so much love and sadness, "I'm sorry, Inko… but I can't. Life is unfair. But as Heroes, we have to balance that unfairness by doing the best that we possibly can. I want nothing more for me to stay with you and our son, believe I really wish I could. I love the both of you so very much. You two are the most important people in my life…. And that is why I must go. Because, I love you two so much, I can't allow myself to put you two in danger. Both of you are just too precious to me. That's why I must leave. Please understand. I know I have been a terrible Husband and Father, but I am doing the best that I can. That is why I must go." Hisashi stood up as he prepared to leave.

But Inko stood up with him and hugged him from behind.

"Wait. I understand. If you truly have to leave, then that's fine. But… could you please stay the night? You have been away for so long, and I have not been able to make love with you in years. I'm a woman and I have needs, you know."

Hisashi smiled as she did have a point. Up to that point, Hisashi had not touched a Woman's body in so long. He had remained loyal to Inko and reserved himself to only Inko no matter how many women tried to seduce or flirt with him. He was loyal to a fault. He couldn't help it, it was in his blood after all. The same can be said for Inko.

"Anything for you my love." Hisashi said as he put whatever he had in his hand back in his pocket where he found it. They then made their way to their bedroom and proceeded to undress as they experienced a night of pleasure….

 _ **Hours Later…**_

Hisashi woke up to find himself lying next to a naked Inko under the covers. He saw the clock on the nightstand and it read, 4:30 A.M.

He looked towards his left to see Inko sleeping peacefully.

So with that, he got off the bed and began to put his clothes back on. He used the bathroom and took a new toothbrush from the pack under the sink. He brushed his teeth and tidied himself up, made sure that his hair didn't look too crazy and that he didn't smell like sex.

Hisashi walked out the bathroom and walked towards Izuku's door. He was conflicted on whether or not to open the door. He hadn't seen the boy in so long, and wanted to see just how much he has grown since the last time he saw him.

Hisashi stood there for a good 2 minutes before he heard a voice from behind him.

"What are you so scared of? He is YOUR son after all. You need to see him."

Hisashi looked behind him to see Inko standing in the hallway with a night robe on. She smiled at him and ushered for him to go.

Hisashi opened the door to Izuku's bedroom as silently as he could. When he walked in, the first thing that he noticed was the plethora of All Might merchandise, from action figure, to posters, backpacks, hell, even pajamas.

'What a fanboy.' Hisashi thought as he silently chuckled finding his son's admiration for the Number One Hero amusing but at the same time, cute. Everybody needs a Hero to look up to afterall.

Hisashi walked to Izuku's bed, as he saw his beloved son, sleeping peacefully with his back lying on the bed and his head on the pillow and his face facing towards the ceiling.

Hisashi was about to tear up seeing this sight, 'My baby boy… You have gotten bigger since the last time I have seen. I'm sorry that I missed your birthday. I am such a terrible Father.'

Hisashi gently placed his hand on Izuku's green hair and rubbed his head slowly.

"You're the spitting image of your Grandfather and Great-Grandfather. You even have their freckles." Hisashi whispered as he looked at Izuku's face. While Izuku did inherit all of his looks from Hisashi, in his own opinion, Izuku still reminded him of his Father and Grandfather. Hisashi didn't completely inherit all of their looks, because he got some from his mother. But Izuku got the whole package. He got all of their looks including Inko's and Hisashi's mother's.

"Someday, you're going to grow up. And when you do, you're going to become great. No matter what, I know that You WILL BECOME A HERO! You will be the greatest of them all. You will be special kid."

Hisashi then took his hand off Izuku, and went through his drawers. He found a piece of paper and a pen. He then began jotting down a letter. After he was done, he folded the letter and placed it in an envelope. On the front of the envelope, he wrote in big bold letters, " _For Izuku."_

He proceeded to leave the room, but before he did, he decided to take one last look at his son. He walked back towards him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Stay safe my son. Become strong, be good, and protect the innocent. Never give up, no matter what others might say. Don't let them bring you down. Even if the world goes against you, always know that I will always support you. You can become a Hero, even if you're Quirkless. And please just be yourself. Those who mind, don't matter and those who do matter, don't mind." Hisashi said as he went back towards the door.

"I love you, my son. We'll meet again one day. But, until then… take care."

And with that, Hisashi finally closed the door to Izuku's room. Unbeknownst to Hisashi, Izuku had a smile on his face as he felt a gentle warmth around his body. He was having a good dream as he talked in his sleep.

"Papa… "

As Hisashi closed the door, he walked towards where Inko was standing and waiting.

"So you're leaving now, right?" Inko said as her happy smile turned into a sad frown. She wanted her husband to stay but life just has other plans.

Hisashi nodded as he too wanted to stay, but thus it was the sacrifice he had to make.

"But before I go, I need you to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you." Hisashi said as his face immediately transformed into a serious expression. Inko gulped as she nodded, ready for what her husband was about to tell her.

"In about 10 years from now, Izuku's power will awaken. It will happen at a time, when he will most need it. After a full night's of sleep, he is going to grow a brown monkey tail just like mine. He will grow to be about my height, if not taller when I was that age. His overall muscle mass will grow and he will gain extraordinary powers. Powers that would seem unthinkable even by today's standards.

He will use these powers to train to become a Hero. He will have the purest heart than anyone could ever imagine. He will fight for Justice, Truth, and he will protect the innocent. He will strike fear into the heart of Villains and Hope into the heart of Heroes. I have no doubt that he will apply for U.A. High. Once he makes it in, he will be pushed past his limits to get stronger and stronger in order to achieve his dream of becoming a Hero. Even after all of that, he still wouldn't have even scratched the surface of his True Potential."

Hisashi then held up the envelope that was in his hand.

"This letter is for Izuku to read when he experiences his first ever _Transformation_."

"Transformation?" Inko asked as she didn't understand.

"Don't worry, you'll understand when it happens. It will most likely happen against a powerful Villain that will push our son past his limits and even further beyond. When he gets his first transformation, he will most likely be out for a couple of days. That's when you know for sure that he did undergo a transformation. Each transformation will make Izuku even stronger and stronger than he was before. It will take a lot of hard work and dedication, but I know for sure that Izuku will master each and every transformation. He is our son after all."

Hisashi then handed the envelope to Inko.

"Keep that in a safe place."

Hisashi then went digging back into his pockets and pulled out two capsules. Both capsules had the Capsule Corporation logo printed on them. One was bigger than the other.

Hisashi handed the capsules to Inko, who grabbed them carefully.

"Those two capsules contain extremely valuable items that have been passed down from generation to generation in my family. Give those to Izuku along with the letter. Oh, and make sure that he opens the smaller one first. Put those in a safe place as well."

"Okay, you can count on me! I'll make sure our son gets these items." Inko said as she saluted to Hisashi.

Hisashi chuckled seeing his wife's antics.

He then hugged and kissed Inko on the lips. When they separated, Hisashi put a hood on to conceal his face.

"I have to go my love. Remember, to protect Izuku with your life. Make sure he stays safe. He needs to stay alive. The world is going to need him one day. And he is going to save all of our butts one day, that's for sure. I'll bet my life on that."

Inko smiled sadly, "Goodbye, Hisashi! Make sure to call and text okay!?"

Hisashi smiled, "I will. If anything happens, let me know first, alright. I love the both of you dearly. When Izuku is of age, I will come back, but until then, goodbye and I love you."

Hisashi then stepped out of the house as he saw the sun begin to rise.

He looked up towards the sky as the sun shined down on him.

"Father… Grandfather… and all of my ancestors…. Please watch over my son. Guide him towards the right path. He will have a tough life ahead of him, full of hardships, and suffering. But I know that he will be able to get through all of that. I know that he will be able to transcend anything that comes his way. But he won't do it alone. He is going to need help. And with that help, he will succeed. He will succeed because that boy…. Is our last **Hope**.

* * *

The human body really is something isn't?

A wide majority of people don't realize it…

… But they are much stronger than they think.

If you look at it in face value, then the human body really isn't that impressive compared to many other species. Humans don't have claws, fangs, venom. Their average running speed isn't that impressive compared to the fastest beings on the planet. A human infant can't survive on its own at all. The baby must be nurtured and taken care of by another human being. If not, then the human baby will sadly and unfortunately not live very long at all. Every human has emotions. These emotions can be both positive and negative. And sometimes the negatives can outweigh the positives, resulting in men and women allowing their emotions and feelings to overrule their logic and rationale. This in turn will lead them to make bad decisions and ruin their relationships with the ones that they care about and the ones that truly matter. And that's just one of the things that limits humans from thriving unlike other species that don't allow things like that to get in their way. Human beings truly do have many and many limitations that hinder their growth and evolution as a race…

But what would happen is someone were to overcome those limits?

While it is true that the human race does suffer from a load of limiters that stop them from thriving and ascending as a race, what over 99.9% of the population are not aware of is that there is actually a way to _break_ those limiters. Yes, almost everybody in the world just accept what their limits and just go on with their lives. They don't strive to go beyond those limits and _transcend_ whatever issues or obstacles that get in the way of their hopes, dreams and aspirations. They either give up midway through because they don't have the guts to keep on working hard and sacrifice the necessary blood, sweat, and tears, or they get so so close but fail one time and they just decide to give up right then and there.

However, that less than 0.1% of the population are the opposite. They are aware of the potential that they possess. They are aware that yes, it is possible to break those limits that prevent human beings from evolving further as a race. They fight for their dreams and aspirations and don't let other people tell them that they can't achieve their dreams. They will keep fighting. They will keep clawing. They will not stop until they achieve their life's purpose. Which why this less than 0.1% is able to _transcend_ and surpass their limits and evolve into the best versions of themselves….

However, with the introduction of Quirks to the world it changed humanity and the Earth so radically that it shook the whole foundation of the previously established principles of human nature. Humans were now "Superhumans" and could now do things that weren't possible in real life. Things that were only found in comic books. Mankind was living in a Superhuman society.

So one would think, "Well then that means the previous limitations that the human body had are non-existent now, right?"

Well, I'm sorry to say but it isn't that simple.

You see, here's the thing. Humans can not _choose_ what Quirk they are born with. They can't change it either. So whatever Quirk you get, you're stuck with it for the rest of your life. So if someone is born with a weak ass Quirk, there's not much that they can to improve themselves as best as possible. They would have a pretty low ceiling. And that would place a huge limit on their power and evolution.

The same thing with people that are born with extremely powerful Quirks. Yeah, they could achieve a lot more and have a much higher ceiling. But then again, a ceiling is still a ceiling. And you can't go past it.

And don't forget about the people who are born Quirkless. They don't even have any powers. They are just average humans like back in the old days. So their ceiling is _really low_.

And that just shows how messed up the world really is. Everything about a person is defined by your _Quirk_. It is as if a Quirk makes the person and not the other way around. Hell, one could argue this just limits humans more than before Quirks emerged onto the scene.

But who knows?

Maybe there _is_ a way to surpass your Quirk's limits. Maybe people just don't know how to...

 _Or maybe they just never… tried…._

Nonetheless, our favorite green haired Saiyan and **One For All** user is about to embark on a journey that will have him learn how to surpass his own limits…. The hard way.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was back into his deep subconscious which is above the Earth's orbit in space.

He opened his eyes as he found himself floating above the Earth's atmosphere. He looked in front of him to see the giant green sun alongside the four sacred locked doors.

"Huh? I'm back here again?" Izuku asked as he look around and confirmed that he was indeed back inside his subconscious where the power of **One For All** was stored and where the four doors were which were locked and held something unknown behind them which Izuku wanted to know.

Izuku floated to where the Green Sun was located which represented **One For All**. It still read " _20% complete until full mastery."_

But something about it felt different to Izuku. It looked a lot bigger to him. And also it felt… hotter and he felt a lot more power and energy emanating from the humongous Green Sun. Maybe it was just him, but something did feel a lot more different than last time around.

Izuku then turned his attention to the first locked door to the right which had the symbol of the Roman Numeral of I. It was still golden in color and it was still huge but Izuku also noticed a couple differences. He saw that the locks seemed like they were loosen and that the door actually opened a little before it was close back.

There was also something written on the door which read,

" _One step closer to achieving this power."_

This had Izuku scratch his head a little. He didn't remember doing anything that would cause something like this to happen. It was weird. He had so many questions. How is he one step closer? What is he one step closer to? What is " _this power_." Why in the Hell does he keep dreaming about a Green Sun and four random doors?!

"I don't even know what this is even referring to! This is all just so random! I keep getting more and more questions, but not even one simple answer!" Izuku yelled in annoyance as he punched the door as hard as he could.

He immediately widened his eyes as he felt probably one of the most painful experiences in his life.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Izuku screamed in agony. His fist was burning in hot pain as he tried to relieve the pain by blowing and massaging the injured hand.

"Oh my God! What is that door made of! That thing has to be harder than steel!" Izuku yelled as he tried to take care of his now red hand.

" **You're right. It is harder than steel. Which is why I wouldn't recommend punching the door**."

Izuku widened his eyes as he heard a voice _very similar_ to his. He looked behind him to see who it was and then he had one of the biggest shocks of his life.

Floating there, was… _himself_. He was staring at an exact copy of Izuku Midoriya. Everything was exactly the same. From the hair, to the eyes, the height, weight, arms, legs, and even the same freckles. The only difference being that this new Izuku was wearing his Hero Costume in full Saiyan armor.

Izuku found it hard to from words in his mouth…

"W-W-What?! W-Who are you?! Why do you look so much like me?" Izuku asked as he was absolutely baffled at the fact there was literal clone of himself floating in space with him.

The new Izuku smiled as he replied to Izuku's question, " **Oh, that's easy! I am you! And you are me!** "

"..."

Izuku hung his mouth open as he thought he was hearing things.

"Okay, you lost me. You just said that you are me and I am you. Ummmm…. Can you please explain what you mean by that?" Izuku asked as he scratched his head in even more confusion.

The other Izuku sighed as he knew that it wasn't going to be that easy for Izuku to understand.

" **Alright so here's the rundown. So there's you, Izuku Midoriya. You know, your regular self. But inside of you, there's a special place called your subconscious. Think of it as like your own little inner world where you are completely cut off from the outside world. Nobody can see nor hear us right now as we speak to each other in the subconscious. You know, you when you go into your little muttering rants? You start to lose awareness of the outside world and focus more on your own self and your inner thinking. But when you enter the subconscious, that's when you fully go into your inner world. Get it, so far?** "

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, it makes sense. I have always felt isolated so it doesn't surprise me that I have my own world inside my mind. I'm just surprised I didn't find this out sooner."

" **Yes, that is true. Now, let me explain to you what exactly I am. When I said that I am you and you are me, I meant it. You see, I am the 'Inner Deku.' Basically, I am the manifestation of what you truly are inside. All inner thoughts that you have ever had or things that you keep tucked away, I am all of it. I was created for the sole purpose of assisting you on your journey to becoming a Hero and whatever you decide to do in life.** " Inner Deku said as he finished his explanation.

"Wow that's a lot to take in!" Izuku said as he held his chin and began thinking. Then a light bulb lit up in his head.

"OH I GET IT NOW! So I can think of you like the twin brother I never had!" Izuku said excited at the prospect of having a sibling like version of himself.

" **Hmmmm… I guess you can think of me like that. The only difference being that twins are 100% alike. However me and you are technically the same person, just in different forms**." Inner Deku replied as he honestly kind of like the idea of having a twin brother. He has never had siblings and has been socially isolated for most of his life, so it was a huge reliever.

Izuku's eyes then widened as he remembered an important fact, "Wait a minute! You just said like a minute ago that 'you were created.' If that is true, then who created you?" Izuku asked as he was really curious about who in the world would create an exact copy of him.

Inner Deku smirked as he knew Izuku was too smart to not ask a question like that, " **You want to know who created me? Oh right, it was your Father.** " Inner Deku replied.

Now Izuku really thought he was losing it. He just heard that his father created an inner version of himself.

"M-My Father? Are you sure you're talking about _my_ Father, Hisashi Midoriya?" Izuku asked as he now was starting to believe this is all a retarded dream.

" **That's the one!** "

"..."

"Okay, you lost me again bro. Can you please explain what you mean by THAT?!" Izuku nearly yelled as now things were starting to sound crazy.

Inner Deku laughed as he saw Izuku's reaction.

"What is so funny?"

" **I'm sorry, just the way you react to things is just freaking hilarious! You should see your face!** "

Izuku sighed. Great, now his own self is laughing at him.

Inner Deku began to calm down as he now adopted a serious face.

" **Alright, so when you were born, your Father, Hisashi Midoriya, saw that you had what seemed like an endless amount of power brewing inside of you. He realized that if he kept you like that, the power would soon become too much for your small body and you would die of too much energy overflowing within you. So to prevent that, he locked away all of the excess energy that was too much for your small body to handle. He locked the power away in these four doors.** " Inner Deku stated as he pointed to the four giant doors with the Roman Numerals.

" **My purpose is to help you UNLOCK these doors and to guide you in your journey of becoming a Hero. He made it so that the only person that has the keys to these doors is me. I open the doors when you are both physically and mentally ready for the gargantuan amount of powers that these doors hold. They are locked right now because you are still not ready. You have not gotten the proper training yet to handle these transformations. If you were to let's say unlock door number one right now, then your entire body would explode due to the amount of power overloading.** "

Izuku widened his eyes as he began to process all of the information **.**

"It all makes sense now! The reason why I didn't have this power until almost a year ago. My body was just too weak to handle all of this power. And I didn't have the proper training in order to utilize it. And my Dad did all of this to protect me…"

Inner Deku nodded, " **You're finally beginning to understand. Your Father entrusted me the keys to all of your Power. Power that you wouldn't even begin to dream of. He knew how dangerous Power like that can be. So he decided that the best course of action was to lock it away until you were ready. And that's why I'm here! When your Father created me, he implanted me all of the memories of our ancestors and all of their powers and techniques. That way, I can show you them and learn from them, like how I've been doing for almost a year.** "

Izuku then realized something else, "WAIT A MINUTE! So all of those dreams and visions I have been getting all of these past months, they were all of your doing?"

" **DING DING! You got it! You're smarter than you look! Yes, you are correct, all of the dreams and visions was me. I chose specific memories that would help you and ones you needed to know the most. You had to learn all of the things you learned, because if not, you would just be a huge brute with absolutely no techniques. You have to expand your arsenal and versatility if you truly want to become the Greatest Hero in the World.** " Inner Deku stated as he was revealed to be the cause of all of the visions that Izuku had been getting all of these months.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in…" Izuku said quietly has began to rub his temples. Learning all of this new information was kind of taxing on the brain. But Izuku made sure to strengthen both body and mind.

" **Indeed it is. But there's still one more thing we have to talk about.** "

Izuku sweatdropped, "There's more?!"

Inner Deku then floated towards the first giant door, " **Remember when I said that the only person to unlock these doors was me?** "

"Uh huh."

" **Well, it seems that you are an exception to the rule.** "

Izuku's green eyes widened as he was confused with what inner Deku was talking about.

"How am I an exception? I don't have the keys!"

Inner Deku pointed towards the door, " **During your fight with Nomu, you went all out. You even used Kaioken X3 combined with a One For All Final Flash. It did a number on him… but it still wasn't enough. Your arms were broken, you had several broken ribs, and other bones. You were completely exhausted. You couldn't even move. Nomu was coming to give you the final shot. But you didn't allow yourself to give up. Your unrelenting will and iron drive forced you to even push farther past your limits. You refused to lose…** "

Inner Deku began to swipe his hand around the door.

" **As a result, through your own will power alone, you will able to forcefully crack open the first door and it began leeking its energy and power. I immediately noticed this and was about to close the cracks completely but then I saw that you were in a very dire situation. So I decided to only allow a small portion of the energy to leak out because you needed the power. It was necessary to beat Nomu. However, I couldn't let all of the power escape since it would've killed you especially in the state your body was. Even the amount I allowed you to use was a little pushing it. But it all turned out good in the end.** " Inner Deku said as he made sure there wasn't any cracks left in the door.

Izuku absorbed all of his words before asking another question.

"Wait, so what happened to Nomu? Is everyone safe?"

" **You don't remember? You defeated him!** " Inner Deku said as he snapped his fingers making a portal appear showing the fight between False Super Saiyan Deku and the Anti-Symbol of Peace. It showed Deku completely dominating the fight with minimal effort as Nomu stood no chance against the False Super Saiyan. Then it showed the final blow which the **Super Galick Gun** that shot Nomu out of the USJ and towards the sky.

Izuku was aghast. He never would have thought that he would have so much power to completely blow away a being that was specifically created to kill All Might. He didn't know what to think.

" **And that's only a taste of your true potential.** " Inner Deku stated as he snapped his fingers again and that portal that showed the fight vanished.

" **What you did to Nomu will be child's play compared to the power that you will have access to in the future**."

"You can't be serious…. What could possibly be more powerful that that?!" Izuku asked in disbelief. There can't possibly be anything stronger than what Deku did against Nomu… right?

Inner Deku just snickered, " **You'll find out in due time. For now though, you should wake up. You have been out quite a while now. They're getting worried for you. So talk to you later, alright!** "

Izuku started waving his arms around, "WAIT WAIT! I STILL HAVE A LOT MORE QUESTIONS!"

Inner Deku snapped his fingers and Izuku vanished from the subconscious as he was now going back to the real world.

" **Don't worry, friend. All of your questions will be answered in time. You just have to be patient….** "

* * *

Izuku's body began to slowly stir as his eyes became lighter and lighter. His body felt weak and very heavy. He didn't feel like moving at all as he wanted his eyes to remain closed. He just felt like staying in bed and not waking up at all… he felt so tired for some reason. His body just felt broken, he could barely move.

But right as the green haired Saiyan was about to once again fall into a deep slumber…

He remembered….

Izuku immediately widened his eyes as he sat straight up so fast that he nearly broke his neck. He panted very hard as he tried to move his arms in his defensive fighting stance, but immediately winced as he did so. He felt an incredible amount of pain in his left arm, while his right arm was relatively normal. He looked to see that his left arm was in a cast and the majority of his body was covered in numerous bandages. This was most likely due to the injuries that he suffered from the fight with Nomu….

"Oh shit! Crap, where's Nomu? Did I pass out? Oh no, then that means my classmates need help! I have to move fast before I'm too lat- Wait a minute this isn't the USJ!"

Izuku stuttered in shock as he looked around to see that in fact, he was not currently located in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. He was actually sitting on a bed located in a white room… more specifically, Recovery Girl's office.

Izuku then slapped his forehead as he realized his own stupidity.

'Wait a minute, of course this is not the USJ! Inner Me showed me the fight between me and Nomu. I took care of Nomu. He also said that everybody is fine. And here I was thinking that it was all a dream.'

"So you finally woke up, huh kid? Sheesh, you had us worried there for a minute man."

'... I know that voice!"

Izuku looked to his right, only to see Toshinori in his skinny form alongside Recovery Girl who was sitting down near her desk with various documents in her hands.

"A-A-All MIGHT? Recovery Girl? W-What happened?! Wasn't I just in the USJ? Is everybody safe? O-Or was it all just a bad dream?!" Izuku said rapidly as his mouth began to move a mile a minute. Both Toshinori and Recovery Girl sweatdropped as they witnessed the Ninth Bearer of **One For All** go on his long stutter rants as he talks to himself quietly and isolates himself from the reality,

"ENOUGH! Relax, Young Midoriya! Don't worry everything is fine! Your classmates are safe. Besides the ones who managed to escape, all of the Villains were taken care of. You don't need to worry." Toshinori said as he snapped Izuku out of his trance. He calmed down and sighed in relief.

"There weren't any major injuries excluding yourself, Thirteen and Eraserhead. Thankfully everybody else was safe and sound as soon as the Pros arrived." Recovery Girl added as she shuffled the stacks of Documents on her desk.

"That's a relief… " But then suddenly, Izuku remembered an important detail.

"WAIT A MINUTE! What about Nomu?! He's the Villain with the beak and with his brain exposed. What happened to him? Did he escape?" Izuku asked erratically as he remembered the battle he endured against the 'Anti-Symbol of Peace'. He already knew from what his inner self told him that he had already defeated Nomu, but he wanted to make sure that Nomu didn't escape and was in police captivity. He didn't want a monster like that roaming the streets

"You mean you don't remember?" Toshinori asked in confusion.

Izuku decided to play dumb for a little bit, "What are you talking about? Remember what?"

"Izuku… You were the one that managed to defeat him… quite badly might I add…" Toshinori stated as he remembered of how the police and investigators managed to find the Anti-Symbol of Peace. They described it as if somebody jumped into a volcano and came out and actually managed to survive…

'So it seems what Inner Deku was saying is the truth. Okay, good. Now this means that wasn't a dream then. I'll make sure to speak with him, when I get home. For now, I need to relax and get healed.' Izuku thought as he began planning on how to get more answers from Inner Deku.

"Hmmmm…. That isn't something we should ignore. You should be able to remember something like that. It is weird to simply not recall any details regarding defeating something as dangerous as Nomu. From what I've checked, you don't have any severe brain or head damage. Very strange indeed… " Recovery Girl said as she hummed in thought.

"In any case, what matters is that you're alright and safe and sound. However, you most likely wouldn't have had to to suffer such traumatic injuries if I would've made it there in time… You were all fighting for your lives while I was here doing nothing… some Symbol of Peace I am!" Toshinori said as he gripped his fists in frustration for not being able to do his job in protecting the students when they were attacked by the League of Villains.

"It is not your fault, Toshinori-Sensei. Nobody had any idea that Villains would just randomly attack us out of nowhere. We did the very best we could to defend ourselves and look, we turned out just okay. Don't beat yourself up over something that you had no control over and that that turned out fine in the end." Izuku said as he didn't want All Might to feel ashamed over something he knew he wasn't at fault for. Villain attacks can happen at any time. Heroes have to do the best that they can in order to deal with those Villains for when they come.

"The boy's right, you know. Lighten up, will ya? Just be happy you didn't have to over exert yourself and make your time limit in your Hero form even shorter than what it already is. If you ask me, it all turned out for the better." Recovery Girl said as she also didn't want to see All Might get all depressed over nothing.

Toshinori sighed, "Alright, fine. I won't blame myself. But that doesn't mean I'm exactly happy either!"

"Understandable." Izuku said

"By the way, Toshinori, did you see the files on Nomu and his Quirks?" Recovery Girl asked as she wasn't sure if All Might was up to speed on what the police was able to find out.

"Q-Quirks? As in, more than one?" Toshinori asked in disbelief with his blue eyes widened.

"Take a look at it, yourself."

Recovery Girl handed Toshinori the documents regarding Nomu's powers. As Toshinori went through them, his levels of shock kept on increasing and increasing with every single page he read. By the time he was finished, he almost found it impossible to form words in his mouth. He was speechless to the core.

"Wh-What is this…. Abomination?"

"From what the investigators had gathered from the Villains they were able to capture, they learned that Nomu was specifically constructed to kill you. He had Quirks implanted in him that were supposed to be direct counters for you. It is a miracle that no other student had major injuries besides Izuku." Recovery Girl said as she too couldn't believe that a being like Nomu existed. It seemed as though he wasn't even human any more.

Toshinori handed the documents back to Recovery Girl as he stood up from his chair, "I think I need some time to take all of this in. You should heal and patch Young Izuku up and make sure that he's ready to go home. His mother is worried sick. It has been two days after all."

"WHAT?! I WAS OUT FOR TWO DAYS?!" Izuku shouted ashe didn't know he was out cold for that long.

"Well, your injuries were very serious. When we found you, you were barely even breathing! I'd say it is a miracle you woke up after only 2 days and not 2 weeks!" Recovery Girl said as she was a little suspicious on Izuku's fast recovery. Normally if a person undergone the amount of injuries that he did, they would be out for weeks, maybe even months. But Izuku was able to wake up after only 2 days. Very strange indeed…

"Well, I'll see you later, Recovery Girl. Also, Izuku we'll talk later alright." Toshinori said as he gave him Izuku a certain "look."

Izuku knew that look. It meant, "we have serious things to talk about later."

Toshinori walked out and closed the door. He stood there in the hallway for a good minute as he thought about all that has happened in the past few days.

'So you're still out there…. **ALL FOR ONE!** '

* * *

"Are you sure, you're okay?"

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you, Recovery Girl?! I'm good as new, I promise! You healed me up nicely!" Izuku said as he took off the bandages around his body. After Toshinori left, Recovery Girl decided to use her Quirk on Izuku. All of his injuries were immediately healed. He then began jumping around and doing kicks and punches to the air, testing out his body to see if it was alright. And to his surprise, he was back at 100%. Hell, he even felt A LOT stronger than before. That made Izuku wonder on why that happened. He decided to ask Inner Deku later about it.

"Alright, but if you feel any type of pain, you come straight to me! Got it?" Recovery Girl said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Izuku said as he saluted.

"Okay, then. You're free to go home."

Izuku smiled in delight, "Alright, let's go! I'll see you when school starts again!"

Izuku then ran out of the office, towards his locker to go pick up his clothes and book bag.

"That boy really is troublesome… "

Izuku went home as fast as he could. It was getting late after all, since the sun was already setting. He didn't want to worry his mother too much.

He arrived at his front door and opened it. As he stepped in, he shouted,

"I'm home!"

Inko immediately came running to Izuku and crushed him in a motherly hug.

"Oh my Izuku, I was worried to death!. When the school called and informed me that you were injured from a Villain attack, I feared the worst. But they reassured me that they would be alright. But I still couldn't help but fear for you baby!"

"Mom, it's okay! I'm fine now! See, I'm all healed up. I have no broken bones, no pain, no nothing. Everything turned out alright. I appreciate you being worried for me but you don't have to be anymore." Izuku said as smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Inko stared into her son's eyes, before she spoke again, "Izuku I have something to give you. Something from your Father…."

Izuku's eyes widened at the mention of his Father, "Dad left something for me?"

"I'll go get it. Give me a minute."

Inko went to her bedroom and came back five minutes later with an envelope and two capsules. The envelope read on the front in big bold letter, "For Izuku."

"Your Father told me to give this to you after you experienced your first _Transformation_."

Izuku looked at his mother in disbelief, "H-How did you…?"

"Call it, Woman's Intuition. Anyway, that doesn't matter. Your Dad said to read this letter." Inko said as she handed Izuku the letter and two Capsules.

Izuku took the items and walked to his bedroom. He opened the letter first. He began to read it.

" _Dear Izuku,_

 _Hi, Izuku, it's me… your Dad_. _By the time you're reading this, you have most likely gone through your first transformation. I don't have much time, so I won't be able to explain to you everything in this letter. All I'm going to say is that I'm proud of you my son. I truly am. I know that you will become a great Hero someday. I truly believe that. I'm sorry I have not been around in your life, but it is for reasons that I cannot say in this letter. But I know you will grow up to become a great man someday. You will be strong. Just keep training hard, and you will be able to do anything you put your mind to. Anyway, listen carefully. The small capsule is what you will open first. In there, you will find priceless items that have been passed down from generation to generation in our family. I know, you will use them well. The big capsule, you WILL NOT open in your room. Open it in a big space, where there's a lot of space. You will be using this to train your body in order to become stronger to handle your transformations. If you have any question, ask your Inner Self. He most likely has the answers to them. Well, time is running out, I have to go now. I want you to know, that I love you my son. Become strong. Protect the innocent and fight in the name of Justice. You must tell yourself, 'No matter how hard it gets, I'm going to make it!' Fight for your Dreams…. And your Dreams will Fight for you._

 _-Sincerely, Your Loving Father, Hisashi Midoriya"_

By the time Izuku got to the end, the letter was already wet from his tears. Izuku couldn't help it. It was just too much…

"My Dad… he believes in me. He didn't care that I was Quirkless. He still believed in me no matter what. He believes that I will become a Hero… " Izuku said as he sobbed.

Izuku then dried his tears as he calmed down.

"Papa... "

Izuku looked up, his face void of tears. It was now full of fearless determination.

"You put all of your faith in me… and I won't let you down!'

Izuku pushed down on the capsule. It made a *Poof* sound as smoke came out. After the smoke cleared, it showed a large briefcase. Izuku open the briefcase slowly, and what he saw made his jaw drop to the ground.

"This is… no way!"

Inside the briefcase was a brown bean bag, and a long red pole. But that's not what got his attention.

What got his attention was what was in the middle of the briefcase.

In the middle of the briefcase were three sets of clothing. Izuku picked up the one that was on top of the pile. It was an orange and blue martial arts gi, with blue shoes and wrist bands.

It was the gi of Son Goku….

Izuku just held the gi in his hands in shock. He couldn't help but admire the ancient apparel.

Izuku gripped the gi tightly…

"Dad… you have put so much faith in me… Thank you very much. I promise it won't be in vain. And I also promise… "

Izuku lifted the gi up and yelled at the top of his lungs…

"I WILL BE THE STRONGEST HERO IN THE WORLD!"

* * *

 _ **League of Villains Hideout**_

"Sensei, you wouldn't believe it if you didn't see it. There was this boy with spiky hair. He, HE, HE BEAT NOMU!" Shigaraki yelled as he slammed the bar table.

" **Hmmmmm… If I may ask…. What was the color of his aura when he was using his Quirk?** "

"Electric Green." Shigaraki replied.

" **Hmph! From Purple, to yellow, to green… How amusing.** "

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said, Sensei."

" **Oh, don't worry about it Tomura. I'm getting old. Anyways, just keep following the plan, this was… a minor setback. I'll talk to you later.** "

Shigaraki then disconnected the audio call.

" **So you have chosen a Successor, huh, Toshinori? About time. But it doesn't matter. Neither you or him will be able to stop me and my plan. All I have to do is kill both of you and end One For All once and forever. After that, I will rule the world, and NOBODY will be able to stop me!** "

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED… IN SEASON 2!**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **False Super Saiyan: The precursor of the actual Legendary from that which is called Super Saiyan. This form is activated by encountering a stressful predicament where a Saiyan has depleted all of their power and is left in a do or die situation against a fearsome opponent who is many times superior than them. This form will activate instead of the real Super Saiyan form because the Saiyan hasn't full completed their S-cells. So in response the body will subconsciously create "Semi S-Cells" in order to give the Saiyan a portion of the Super Saiyan power they desperately need to save their life and win the fight. The Saiyan's hair will rise up and become spikier just like the real Super Saiyan Form. However the hair color will remain the same and additional gain a red tint. Instead of their aura being a golden color, it will be a dark yellow one and the the Saiyan will be filled with massive amounts of Rage. Multiplier: X25**

 **Quirk: One For All: A Super Power that SMASHES Villains and is passed down from one generation to the next. Each time it is passed down, it stockpiles more and more power.**

 **Pride of a Saiyan: Due to the Saiyan cells in Deku's body, it merged with One For All and mutated it to the point where it created a Secondary Quirk called "Pride of a Saiyan." This will further enhance the power of One For All and give Izuku an edge in all stats when he gets into the heat of battle.**

 **Harem List**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **Ochaco Uraraka**

 **Midnight**

 **Itsuka Kendo**

 **Mt. Lady**

 **Tsuyu Asui**

 **Nejire Hado**

 **Melissa Shield**

 **Mei Hatsume**

 **Camie Utsushimi**

 **Season 1 is officially in the books. I want to thank everyone who followed this story up to this point. I can't ignore the fact that this story has already accumulated 1.3k follows and 1.1k favorites. This is like a dream come true. At first, I just did it for fun, but I never would have thought that I would come this far. So I want to say thank you from the very bottom of my heart.**

 **And I'm not stopping. I'm going to keep on going and do my absolute best to give this story the ending it deserves. You guys are the fucking best. I love you all.**

 **Before I go, I just want to let you guys know that I have a twitter. It is the same as my fanfiction. Go follow it, if you want to interact with me and with each other. I love interacting with my readers. I wish I could meet all of you in person, but unfortunately that's impossible. So I will still do my best to interact and respond to each and every one of you. You guys are the best.**

 **I'm also changing the rating of this story from T to M. I plan on tackling darker themes and elements that may be too inappropriate for young people. I'm only doing this to be safe. I don't want to risk this story getting taken down by fanfiction because I failed to follow the rating policy.**

 **Anyways, you all know the drill. Follow/Favorite if you liked what you read and would like to see more. I love you all and God Bless you all.**

 **Goodnight.**


	9. Tell The World, I AM HERE!

_**Chapter 9: Tell The World, "I AM HERE!"**_

* * *

 _ **But so shall it not be among you: but whosoever will be great among you, shall be your minister: And whosoever of you will be the chiefest, shall be servant of all. For even the Son of man came not to be ministered unto, but to minister, and to give his life a ransom for many.**_

* * *

"HIYAAAAAAH!" Izuku yells as he punches the air with monster force as the air around him gusts backward due to the power of the strike.

" **Those punches are weak. Put more effort into your strikes, Izuku!** "

"I'm trying my best dammit!" Izuku yells back as he begins to launch even harder deadly strikes all while sweating profusely due to the massive strain his body is currently undergoing.

" **Do or do not. There is no try.** "

"It's harder than it looks!" Izuku said as he does a front flip and strike up with a huge kick that creates more gust of wind.

" **Come on! I know you can do much better than that! I'm you after all! Punch and kick as if your life depended on it!** "

"Well, maybe I would if you just let me use my Quirk!" Izuku grunts as pants heavily due to the extreme training regime that his Inner Self has put him through. It felt as though his body was about to drop dead any minute.

Inner Deku sighs, " **Come on, Izuku. We've talked about this. You can't always rely on One For All to get you out of every situation and every fight. You have to broaden your arsenal and learn to fight without a Quirk by training your physical body. When you have done that, then the effects of One For All will increase even more as soon as your physical body is trained enough.** " Inner Deku says he watches Izuku continue to practicing his combos, making sure each punch and kick had equal amount of force and were precise, fluid, and not sloppy.

"Yeah, I know. I completely understand your point. But don't you think training my physical body alone without a Quirk under 10 TIMES EARTH'S GRAVITY is a little… oh I don't know… OVERBOARD!" Izuku sarcastically replied as his movements began to get slower and his strikes got weaker because of the huge amounts of energy the green haired Saiyan has used up during the training session.

"Also, don't forget that I have to wear these ridiculously heavy weights while training since you told me to specifically wear the orange gi." Izuku said as the training weights in Son Goku's gi made it even harder for Izuku to train under 10 times Earth's gravity all while not being able to use **One For All**.

" **You need to wear that gi in order for your body to adapt to the massive weight and mass that it is put through while training under 10x Earth's gravity. Like I said, this will make your own physical body even stronger which will allow you to even use One For All more efficiently and unlock the hidden power inside of you.** " Inner Deku said as he understood what Izuku was trying to say, but it was all for his own good.

" **Also, didn't you say that you were going to be the strongest Hero in the World?** " Inner Deku asked as he remembered precisely what Izuku said as he yelled at the top of his lungs the day before when he opened his briefcase. The guy yelled so loud that his mother immediately came running to his bedroom to ask why he was yelling so damn loud.

Izuku stopped mid-combo as he heard the words of his Inner Self.

"Yes… Yes I did. And… I MEANT IT! With every fiber of my being. That is my dream, and I'll stop at nothing until it becomes a reality" Izuku said as his eyes glowed green with pure determination seeping from them. His face now adopted a serious and genuine look, reinforcing the fact that he truly did mean what he said.

Inner Deku nodded as he expected that to be Izuku's reply, " **Well, if you're going to become the Strongest Hero in the World, like you said, then you can't play games and take the easy path. In this life, if you want something, you have to work hard in order to achieve it. Your dreams are not just going to be handed down to you, and neither is the Power that is necessary in order for you to make those dreams come true. I am not Santa Claus, you know. I am not just going to give you Powers, techniques, and transformations just because you're a 'nice guy.' You will have to EARN all of that. And once you do earn those things, you will to have to undergo much more intense training than now to master your new powers. Even with One For All. You had to prove yourself and do something to earn that sacred torch that has been passed down for generations didn't you? And just getting the Quirk was the easy part. Now, you have to MASTER it. It is the same exact concept. Absolutely nothing will be served to you on a silver platter. You will rightfully earn everything that you will get in life. Just like your ancestors did….** "

Izuku took a minute to take in all of what Inner Deku said. Izuku agreed with him 100%. If he didn't start working now and push himself to the limits, then that childhood dream of becoming the Number One Hero will stay exactly that… a childhood dream. He couldn't let it stay just a dream. He wanted… no he NEEDED to make that dream into a reality! His Father put all of his faith and the faith of his ancestors into him. Even when he was Quirkless, he still believed in him, when nobody else, including his own mother did. He also couldn't forget about All Might. All Might passed on **One For All** , because he truly believed in his heart that Izuku was the one. The one to become a True Hero for the people and become the Next Symbol of Peace. If he started to slack off now , it would be a spit in the face not only to All Might and his Father, but to all those who came before them who placed their faith on THEM!

"You're right… I apologize for complaining about the workload. That was very childish of me. I should know better. It's hypocritical of me to whine about harsh training conditions when it was me who signed up for all of it. I am the one who wants to become the Number One Hero and I have inherited the power of All Might and my Ancestors. So I have no right to say that the training is too much. I have to be a man and own it! I can't act like a spoiled brat who expects everything to be handed down to him. I have to show and prove why I deserve to be a Hero and why All Might did not make a mistake in choosing me as his Successor!" Izuku said as he got back into his fighting stance and felt a new surge of power and adrenaline going through his veins.

"It's just like what Dad said…. 'Fight for your Dreams…. And your Dreams will Fight for you!'"

Inner Deku smiled widely as he heard the words of the green haired Saiyan, " **Yes! That's the way! Give it your best!** "

As Izuku began to train his body once again under 10x Earth's gravity, Inner Deku relaxed as he got lost in his thoughts.

' **Goku… Vegeta…. I wish you can see how your descendant turned out. I know you two would be nothing but proud… '**

* * *

 _ **3 Hours Later….**_

Izuku did one last uppercut to the air, before he collapsed to the ground due to complete and utter exhaustion. The young Hero in training was panting hard as his lungs demanded oxygen. He felt sore all around. The pain was comparable to when Nomu gave him that bone crushing bear hug a couple of days ago. Although, he would say that the current pain he felt was slightly worse due to the fact that his muscles and bones were working nonstop with extremely heavy weights on and had to move under 10x Earth's gravity. This was probably the hardest, toughest, and most painful workout he has ever done in his entire life. It even trumps the spars he had against All Might who was definitely no pushover, but the Symbol of Peace never made Izuku go through the hell that Inner Deku made him go through today.

Inner Deku saw that Izuku's body was practically broken so he decided to call it a day.

" **Alright Izuku, that's enough for today. Clean yourself up and let's head on home. We did good progress today. We will continue your training tomorrow.** "

Izuku placed his palms on the floor as he used his arms to bring his face off of the floor, which caused more pain than it should, "W-W-Wait… I can… Still go on!"

Inner Deku sighed as he knew he was going to have to deal with Izuku's stubbornness.

" **Listen to me. You can barely move. If you keep on going, then you'll only be destroying your own body beyond repair instead on making it stronger. That is the opposite effect of what we want! How exactly are you going to be a Hero if your body collapses and can no longer function?"** Inner Deku asked as he was rubbing his temples. He understood and commended the tenacity of Izuku Midoriya. But there is a limit to everything. He has to learn that just because he keeps on destroying his body, over, and over again, it doesn't mean it is always going to make him stronger. It can actually have a very negative effect, which is something that they could not afford at all!

" **Plus, don't you have school tomorrow? It isn't ideal for you to go to school all beaten up. You need rest. You have to give time for both your body and mind to recover so it can be ready to train and fight the next day. You're still human you know. You're not perfect. You did well today. So give yourself the break you deserve.** "

By the time, Inner Deku finished speaking, Izuku had already gotten back up on his feet and his breathing was slowly going back to normal. His body was soaking in sweat, and he had a couple bruises here and there.

"Yeah, you're right! I almost forgot that I had school tomorrow. I guess the training had gone to my head and made me solely focused on it. I can't wait to see everyone again. I hope they're doing alright. I haven't seen them since the whole USJ incident." Izuku said as he walked over the gravity machine. The display showed '10G.' Izuku pressed the off button and the display then showed '1G.'

Izuk sighed in relief as he could finally relax as the environment finally returned to Earth's normal gravity.

It turns out, inside the larger capsule that Hisashi left for his son, was a giant gravity chamber made specifically for Izuku to train in and master his powers. When Izuku first saw it, he was in shock. He never heard of such a structure that can actually change the gravity of the environment at will. It is perfect for training the body past its natural limits and make it stronger over time. Inner Deku stated that this is where the beginning of Izuku's training will start. He will begin with 10x Earth's gravity and will continue on from there, gradually increasing the difficulty as Izuku grows stronger and stronger.

When Izuku first turned on the gravity chamber, he immediately collapsed to the ground, due to not being used to the extra weight that the chamber inflicted on the green haired Saiyan. In order to be able to actually stand up, Izuku had to use **One For All** in order to handle the massive strain that the extra gravity put on his body. After a little bit, Izuku got used to it, and was even able to run, fly, and fight in the gravity chamber, although with a little difficulty. Then, Inner Deku ordered Izuku to not use his Quirk at all, while training in the gravity chamber until he told him to and to put on Goku's orange and blue gi. Izuku thought that he could not do it, claiming it was flat out impossible to move under such harsh conditions without a Quirk. Inner Deku reassured him that he would be alright as long as he doesn't go over 10G.

Inner Deku told him to focus on strengthening his physical body as well as his Ki control. Izuku had trouble at first, controlling his body and Ki at 10G, but he didn't quit and persisted and persisted until he was able to move and use his Ki normally at 10x Earth's gravity. He still had some trouble and it still caused pain and strain, but he had without a doubt made brilliant progress and was definitely going to get better over time.

"Man, I'm beat! Who knew that 10 times Earth's gravity could be so damn heavy and taxing on the body. It could kill somebody if they are not careful and if their bodies are not strong enough." Izuku said as he walked over to living room area. The gravity chamber also had enough space to be a living quarters. It had its own living room with couches, chairs and flat screen TV. It also had essentials, like a bathroom with a shower, and a kitchen with water, food, and dining table where one could eat. Hisashi made sure that his son was comfortable as Izuku was doing his vigorous training.

Izuku grabbed a bean bag that was placed on the couch. Izuku opened it to find a bunch of green beans inside. He took one out and and threw it into his mouth and ate it. As soon as he swallowed the green bean, all of his injuries were healed. The bruises were gone. The soreness, strain, and pain instantly went away as Izuku was back at 100%.

"Good as new! Senzu Beans! Gotta love em! They really are life savers!" Izuku said as he began flexing and throwing a couple of punches and kicks to the air to confirm that his body was all healed.

Another thing that was inside the briefcase that Hisashi left for Izuku was a bag of Senzu Beans. Inside the bag was a piece of paper that explained how to plant Senzu Beans and make more supplies. Inner Deku explained that these Senzu Beans can heal almost any injury. It didn't matter if you are inches from death. As long as you swallow the Senzu Bean, you will be back in tip top shape almost instantly. Inner Deku explained that Senzu Beans really saved a lot of lives back in the day. They were the difference between life and death on some occasions.

It just made Izuku all the more grateful for his Father and the fact that he practically thought of everything that he will need.

"Oh by the way, I forgot to ask yesterday, but why do I somehow feel stronger every time I get healed after training or when I break my limbs or something?" Izuku asked curiously. He already felt a good portion stronger than before he started training in the gravity chamber. He thought maybe it was just him feeling energized, the first couple of times, btu after a while, it started to get more and more apparent, the greater the injury that he was healed from.

" **It's called a Zenkai Boost.** " Inner Deku replied.

"A what boost?" Izuku asked confusion clearly evident on his face.

" **It is a genetic trait unique to the Saiyan Race. It allows a Saiyan to become much more powerful after recovering a near death state, or any other kind of injury. The more fatal the wound, the stronger you'll get after recovering. This can also work in the middle of a battle. If you're going up against a foe of comparable or greater power than your yourself, you will learn to adapt and evolve as both your mind and body will get stronger and more efficient due to injuries that you may receive in the battle. You will get stronger and better during the fight. This makes longer and drawn out battles more in your favor. Zenkai Boosts will increase after each use. And in your case, Zenkai Boosts will be even greater than normal due to your Saiyan Cells mutating after receiving One For All and making them much more powerful than ever before. Also your analytical mind allows you to immediately identify the strengths and weaknesses of your opponent and think of numerous different strategies to find the best way to take them down.** "

Izuku's eyes widened as he heard Inner Deku's answered. He had no idea, that he has the ability to become so strong. An ability such as the Zenkai Boost is a huge game changer. It can turn the tides of any battle in his favor. Even up against opponents that seem to be superior than him, he still had that ace in the hole that can allow him to make a surprise comeback in the middle of a fight when his opponent least expected it. It seemed like he was almost unbeatable…

" **Don't start getting cocky and overconfident now. It doesn't make you invincible though. And you also still have a really LONG way to go until you can maximize your full potential. That gravity chamber training you just did is nothing but mere child's play compared to the training regime your own Ancestors had to go through. The home planet of the Saiyans which was formerly called Planet Vegeta, had a gravity that was 10 times that of Earth's gravity. The Saiyans were walked on that planet like it was second nature while you still struggle with it. Son Goku once trained at 100G on one of his many adventures. This is only the beginning of your training. So be ready for it.** " Inner Deku said as soon as he heard the thoughts of Izuku when thinking about the possibilities that Zenkai Boosts allowed him. He did not need him to begin to get in over his head. Arrogance like that can cost him greatly one day.

Izuku gulped, when he heard Inner Deku.

'100G! I can barely handle 10G as I am now! Man, I really have a lot of catching up to do. Oh well, I guess it just gives me more motivation to keep on training and getting stronger. Plus, it wouldn't be rewarding if it was too easy anyway.' Izuku thought as he took off his clothes to go take a shower.

Ever since, Izuku began communicating with his Inner Self, he learned a lot about his origins. It is safe to say that he didn't expect to be a descendant of a warrior race called the Saiyans. He then began freaking out asking if he was actually an alien instead of a human being. Inner Deku had to calm him down and reassure him that yes, he still had human blood running through his veins but it was just mixed with Saiyan blood. Izuku then got curious and asked how much of him was human and Saiyan. Inner Deku explained that he was able to manipulate the cells and genes in Izuku's body to make it so that he was half Saiyan and half human instead of what he was supposed to be which was barely Saiyan at all since it has been so many years since the Saiyan Race had died out. Inner Deku told Izuku that in order for him to have the most potential possible, it was necessary for him to be a perfect half breed since he will need the power from both his Saiyan side and human side.

Izuku was just happy that he had a power that he could call his own, no matter if it came from an alien race. Even though, it is _technically_ not a Quirk, it can still pass off as one. It still didn't matter to Izuku since this Power will allow him to become the Hero he had always dreamed of becoming. It is the Quirk he always wanted to have to become a Hero…

When Izuku got out of the shower, he gathered all of his belongings and stepped out of the gravity chamber. He then took out his capsule and place the large gravity chamber inside the capsule.

"Hey, are you sure this is a safe place to come and train in the gravity chamber? I don't want anybody to come out of nowhere and see me training here." Izuku asked his Inner Self as he began to float up in the air and leave the area.

" **Don't worry! This island has not been inhabited or visited in millenia. The only people that know of its existence are us and your Father. Plus if anyone comes near it, I will be able to sense them immediately so I'll just alert you as soon as possible if something like that ever happens which it probably won't. So relax, big guy. We're good.** " Inner Deku replied.

The island that Inner Deku was referring to was none other than Kame Island, the home of Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi. It still looked the same after all of the years that had gone by since his death. It still had a sunny beach, with many beautiful palm trees that circled around the entire island. The only difference being that the pink house that the Turtle Hermit used to live in has gained rust over the years due to being abandoned for so long.

Inner Deku told Izuku to come exactly to this island when he decided to start training in the gravity chamber. The reason, being as stated above, that the island has been abandoned for many millennia up to this point. And back then, the only people who knew of its existence were Goku, his family, friends, and the rest of the Z-Fighters. But when they all passed away, the island was left alone, untouched, for many years. Humanity has no idea of its existence due to it being completely isolated from civilization. Thus, making it the perfect training spot for Izuku in the gravity chamber.

Izuku sighs, "Alright, whatever you say. Anyways, time to head home. It is getting late. I don't want Mom to be getting any more worried than she should."

Izuku then flew back to his home, where he would prepare for the next day of U.A. High School….

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

"Hey, did you guys watch the news last night?!" The Invisible Girl, Toru asked to her classmates referring to the news coverage that was done about the USJ incident a couple of days ago. The USJ incident were made known to the public and it immediately made headlines. It was a really big deal, due to the prestige and high esteem that U.A. has garnered in Japan for being the Number One High School for Heroes in training. It was an understatement to say that the general public was shocked. It was unheard of for a gang of Villains to be able to sneak into a U.A. facility with all of the security measures that the school funds for the safety of its students. Nobody saw it coming at all. And it was all just an unfortunate turn of events. However, when it was reported that none of the students, minus Izuku, suffered major injuries, the Press and general public didn't go too hard on U.A. and criticize to such a high degree. When the Press asked for the identity of the student that was fatally injured during the invasion, U.A. refused to reveal that it was Izuku. Their reasoning was that the student didn't need all of that public attention on them, and it would be safer if their identity was not revealed.

"Yeah, I saw it. What about it?" Ojiro replied as he turned his head to the Invisible Girl.

"Did you see how everyone in class was on-screen? I didn't stand out at all… " Toru said as she whined at not making much of an impression on TV.

"That's true." Shoji said as he added to the conversation.

"Well, I wouldn't blame them. It is hard to stand out when they can't really see you, huh?" Ojiro said as he remembered when watching the news last night that the only way you could've really seen Toru is if you noticed a floating pair of gloves walking beside the rest of the girls in Class 1-A.

"But man, all the channels made a big deal out of it!" Kaminari said as he turned his head behind him to talk to Kirishima.

"Yeah, bro, I was surprised. It made the headlines everywhere. The entire country knows about it by now!" Kirishima said as he didn't know he was going to be on TV so soon.

"Can you really blame them, though? The Hero Course that keeps pumping out Pro Heroes was attacked by so many Villains out of nowhere." Jiro said as she put herself into the conversation as she was twirling around her long earlobes.

"Man, who knows what could've happened if the teachers had not come when they did." Sero said.

Mineta then immediately stopped Sero from saying anything further, "STOP THAT, SERO! Just thinking about it is making me wet myself-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Be quiet, Purple Grapes! Nothing was going to happen! We had it all under control! Those Villains were shit compared to us. You're lucky that Deku took care of the strongest one or else it could have been a lot worse!" Bakugo shouted as he got irritated at Mineta's childish crying.

"Yeah, I heard that Midoriya took care of the big guy with the beak. It was reported that guy had like multiple different Quirks inside of him and stuff. He was really overpowered! Midoriya really saved our butts because I don't know if we would be able to take down such a Villain!" Sato said as he threw a couple punches to the air.

"Yes, it just makes you wonder of the true power that Midoriya possesses. Although the drawbacks of such strength seem to take a massive toll on his toll on his body. He was the most injured out of all of us. What a strange Quirk he has… " Tokoyami said a she thought about what Izuku had to do to gain such power.

"I really hope Deku-kun is alright. Do you guys think he will be coming to school today?" Ochaco asked as she has been worried for the green haired Saiyan for the whole weekend.

"I am not sure… His injuries were extremely severe. They were worse than Mr. Aizawa's and Thirteen's. He had to fight that huge Villain all by himself. If only we could have came sooner, maybe we might have been able to help him." Momo said as she had a visibly sad look on her face. She was worried for her friend. She had tried contacting him over the weekend but he didn't respond. For some reason, she found herself think more and more about the green haired Saiyan more and more as time went on.

"Who knows? It would be a miracle if he can even walk after the injuries that I saw he had." Sero said.

As if right on cue, the classroom door was opened, and in came the one and only Izuku Midoriya. He looked completely good as new without any sort of bandages or anything like that. He had a big smile on his face as he walked inside the class, happy to see that his classmates were all doing fine.

"Good morning guys! Are all of you okay after that whole USJ thing? I haven't had the chance to see you guys since then, so I hope everything is going alright for all of you." Izuku said as he entered the classroom, only to find 19 pairs of eyes all on him.

"..."

"Uhhhh…. Did I miss something? Why are all of you looking at me like that?"

And then total mayhem ensued…

Bakugo ran up to the green haired Saiyan and grabbed him by his shirt, "HEY DEKU! WHY DIDN'T YOU REPLY TO ANY OF MY TEXTS, YOU BASTARD! You left me on delivered for like 3 days! Who does that? Were you ignoring me? Answer me now before I kill you!"

Izuku held up his hands in defense, "HEY HEY, I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to ignore you, Kacchan! I swear! It's just that a lot of things happened these past couple of days, and I didn't really have the chance to go through my phone!"

"Bullshit!"

"I swear!"

"How are you even here?! Shouldn't you be in the hospital or something? You should not even be able to walk, much less be in school!" Sero shouted as he couldn't believe that Izuku was actually in class all fine and dandy.

"Yo Midoriya! How did you beat that Villain?! I heard that it was really overpowered and those injuries you suffered from it were no joke! Are you sure, you're fine?" Sato asked as he was in disbelief just like Sero was but was happy to find that his classmate seemed alright.

"Hey Midori! Tell us about about that Villain you faced! I didn't know you were that strong! What other things are you hiding from us?" Mina asked

"How are you even alive right now?!" Mineta screeched

"Man, if only we came in sooner, we could have teamed up and taken those Villains down easily!" Kirishima said excitedly as he bumped both of his fists together.

"That makes me wonder, if it was Midoriya that roared that which shook the whole USJ." Jiro said as she contemplated on the possibility.

"DEKU, YOU STILL HAVEN'T PROPERLY EXPLAINED WHY YOU LEFT ME ON DELIVER-"

"Everyone, calm down! Morning homeroom is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats!" Iida loudly exclaimed as he stood in front of the classroom.

"Tch* Fine! We'll talk later." Bakugo finally let go of Izuku as they went to take their seats and settle down.

Izuku whispered to Iida, "Hey, thanks man. You saved my butt back there."

"No problem! Anything for the Class President. You also deserve some space after what happened in the USJ!" Tenya replied as he went to go take his own seat.

Mina turned around to face Asui, "Tsu-chan, who's gonna teach homeroom today?"

Tsuyu placed her finger on her chin as she thought about Mina's question, "Well, is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his injuries…"

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened.

"Ribbit?"

"Good morning Class. I hope you're all doing fine today." Aizawa greeted as his face and arms were completely wrapped in bandages, clearly the result of the wounds he suffered against Nomu and Shigaraki at the USJ.

"MR. AIZAWA, YOU'RE BACK TOO SOON!" Class 1-A shouted out in unison.

"Man, you're too much of a Pro!" Kaminari stated, who admired the work ethic of his homeroom teacher.

"So you're alright, Mr. Aizawa?" Tenya asked as he robotically raised his arm.

"Can you really call that 'alright'?" Ochaco asked as she didn't think that Aizawa was in a suitable condition to be teaching right now.

Aizawa made his way to the teacher's podium, "My well-being does not matter. More importantly, the fight is not yet over."

"Fight?" Bakugo asked, intrigued.

"Don't tell me… " Izuku said as his eyes slowly widened.

"The Villains again…?!" Mineta said in panic with sweat trailing down his face.

Aizawa took a moment to stare at all of his students, "The U.A. Sports Festival is drawing near."

"THAT'S A SUPER NORMAL SCHOOL EVENT!" The Class yelled in unison as they were all relieved that they didn't have to fight Villains again and can actually relax for a little bit.

"Hold on, wait a minute!" Kaminari said as he calmed down the classroom.

"Is it okay to have a Sports Festival so soon after the Villains snuck inside?" Jiro asked curiously.

"What if they attack us again or something… ?" Ojiro said, agreeing with Jiro's point of view.

"Apparently, they think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years. Above all, our Sports Festival is a huge chance. It is not an event to be cancelled because of a few Villains." Aizawa replied answering the concerns of a few of his students.

"But that's a good reason, isn't it? It is just a festival of sports." Mineta said as he didn't want to be attacked by Villains again.

"Huh? Mineta, you've never seen the U.A. Sports Festival?" Izuku asked as he turned his head.

"Of course I have! That's not what I meant!"

Aizawa continued his announcement, "Our Sports Festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called a Festival of Sports, and the whole country was crazy about them. As you know, with reductions in scale and population, they are now a shell of their former glory. And now, for Japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics is the U.A. Sports Festival!"

"Of course, all the top Heroes around the country will be watching. For scouting purposes!" Momo said as she pumped her fist. She was determined to stand out in the Festival.

"I know that. But… " Mineta said as he still had his doubts.

"After we graduate, its typical to join a pro agency as a sidekick." Kaminari said as he held a thumbs up.

"A lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that and become eternal sidekicks, though. Kaminari, I feel like you'd be one of them. Since you're dumb." Jiro told the electric blond bluntly.

Kaminari sweatdropped as he heard her words, "Wow, that was totally uncalled for!"

"Of course, joining a famous Hero Agency will get you more experience and popularity. Time is limited. If you expect to go Pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event. One chance a year… A total of just three chances. No aspiring Heroes can afford to miss this event! If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations! The Sports Festival is a global event. The entire world will be watching you. So, don't screw it up!" Aizawa exclaimed as he did his best to motivate his students.

"YES, SIR!" The Class shouted.

"Homeroom is dismissed."

Izuku sat in thought as he processed his teacher's words.

" **It seems like this Sports Festival event is a pretty big deal, huh?** " Inner Deku said as he also payed attention to Aizawa's speech.

'That's right. The Sports Festival is a major chance for you to jumpstart your career as Hero before you even graduate! It can make or break your career. That's why it is important for you to make a good impression each and every time. You only get three chances.' Izuku said mentally as he replied to his Inner Self. Inner Deku told him that he didn't have to speak out loud when he wanted to communicate with him, since Inner Deku existed inside Izuku's mind after all. And, Izuku didn't want to look like a crazy retard talking to himself in public.

When, listening to Aizawa speak, Izuku got more and more determined to prepare for the upcoming Sports Festival. Izuku wanted to become the Number One Hero, so this is a vital opportunity to make good impression or else, he might flop…

* * *

 _ **Lunchtime…**_

"Even though all of that stuff happened, I'm getting really excited!" Kirishima exclaimed pumped both of his fists up with adrenaline rushing through him.

"If we put on a good show and stand out, we'll have taken the first step to becoming a Pro!" Sero said who equally as excited as Kirishima.

"It was most definitely worth coming to U.A.!" Sato said as fist bumped his own hand.

"We will only receive a few chances. We cannot afford to miss this." Tokoyami said as he was sitting on top of a table.

"Ojiro, I'm getting kind of nervous now! I need to stand out at the Sports Festival!" Toru said energetically as she began dancing due to the excitement rushing through her.

"But the Pros might not notice you unless you try really hard… " Ojiro replied as he sweatdropped.

"Oh dear, what'll I do? I stand out just by standing still, so the scouts won't be able to stop looking at me, right?" Aoyama said as he pointed at Koji.

Koji started sweating nervously and flailing his arms around.

"Right?" Aoyama asked him again as he got closer to the Animal Talker.

Koji earnestly nodded as he didn't want to hurt the Blond's feelings.

"You're so lucky, Shoji. Your brawn stands out on its own." Kaminari whined as he was envious of Shoji's impressive muscle mass.

"True, but there's no point if I cannot show them my usefulness." Shoji replied.

"I think you'll stand out, too." Jiro said as she giggled thinking about Kaminari's retard mode after he overuses his Quirk.

Izuku glanced around the classroom, observing all of his peers and their conversations regarding the upcoming Sports Festival.

"Wow, everybody is so into it." Izuku said as he could tell everybody was really looking forward to the prestigious event.

"Are you not? We have enrolled here to become Heroes, so of course we would get fired up!" Tenya said as he robotically waved his arms around.

"Iida, you have a unique way of getting fired up. It is weird." Tsuyu said bluntly.

"Midoriya, do you not feel the same?" Tenya asked the green haired Saiyan.

"Of course I do! But somethings…. "

"Deku-kun, Iida… "

Izuku and Tenya both turned to the voice calling their names.

"Let's do our best at the Sports Festival!" Ochaco said with a bloodthirsty grin as a purple aura surrounded her figure.

Izuku gulped at the sight, "U-Uraraka-san, your face…! It's… "

"What's the matter? You don't look carefree at all, even though that's what your name means." Mina said as she too was perplexed at Ochaco's sudden 180 turn in personality.

Ochaco raised her fist up high, "Everyone, I'm going to do my best!"

"YEAH!" Izuku and the others yelled as they also raised their fists up high.

Ochaco turned around to her other classmates, "I said, I'm going to do my best!"

"Y-Yeah… " They all replied with sweat drops.

"What's wrong? Your personality is all over the place."

Izuku began thinking, 'Now that I think about it… I never asked Uraraka-san why she wants to be a Hero…. '

* * *

Izuku, Tenya, and Ochaco were currently in the hallway walking towards the cafeteria for Lunch. But Izuku had something he wanted to get off of his mind.

"Uraraka-san, can I ask you a question?" Izuku said as the three walked side by side.

"Of course you can, Deku-kun! Ask away!" Ochaco cheerfully replied.

"Why did you decide to come to U.A. and become a Pro Hero?"

Ochaco eyes widened as she didn't expect the green haired Saiyan to ask her that.

"Huh? Um… because… I want to become a Hero to get a lot of money… " Ochaco said as her cheeks gained a slight tint of red due to the embarrassment she felt when giving her answer.

"Huh? For money?! You want to become a Hero for money?" Izuku asked as he stopped walking due to the shock of her answer as he wasn't really expecting that to be her reason for wanting to become a Hero.

"Well, if you want to boil it down simply, then yes… Sorry it is such an unwholesome reason. You two have such admirable motivations, it is embarrassing... " Ochaco said as she held her face with her hands to try to hide her small blush of embarrassment.

"Why? How is having a goal to support your livelihood not admirable?" Tenya asked as he flailed his arms around robotically as he usually does.

"Right, I agree with Iida. But it is unexpected" Izuku said as he knew there was more to her motivations to just simply money.

Ochaco sighed as she decided there was no harm in telling them.

"My family owns a construction company, but we have not gotten any work at all, so we're flat broke. This really is not something to tell other people though… "

Both Izuku and Tenya placed their hands under their chins as they began thinking.

"Construction… "

Suddenly a light bulb went off inside Izuku's head.

"Oh yeah! With her Quirk, if she gets licensed, then it'd bring costs way down, right?"

"Yes, you're right! She could make any raw material float. They wouldn't need any heavy equipment." Iida followed up with Izuku's idea.

"RIGHT?! That's what I told my Dad when I was little!" Uraraka exclaimed as she jumped up when she heard Izuku and Tenya say what she has been trying to tell her parents for years.

"But… " Ochaco said as she remembered many years ago when she tried to explain that very same concept to her Dad.

" _You want to work for us? "_

" _Yeah! When I get big and strong, I'll help you and Mommy!" Kid Ochaco said with tears in her eyes as she desperately wanted to help._

" _I appreciate the thought, Ochaco. But as your Dad, I'd be even happier if you could achieve your own dream. When that happens, you can take us to Hawaii!"_

Ochaco gripped her skirt as the memory came back to her.

"I'll definitely become a Hero and make a lot of money and let my parents live an easy life!"

Izuku eyes widened as he could clearly see the determination in her eyes and feel the energy inside her become brighter and brighter as the resolve fueled her. It reminded him a lot of himself when he spoke about his own dream to become a Hero.

"BRAVO! Uraraka, Bravo!" Tenya exclaimed as he clapped earnestly above his head. He also commended Ochaco for her admirable goal of becoming a Hero and wanting to bring peace and tranquility into her parents' lives.

'She's not just aspiring to be a Hero. She's also taken reality reality into consideration.' Izuku thought as he smiled genuinely happy for his friend to have such a commendable goal.

" **...** " Inner Deku was silently listening in the conversation, all of his attention focused on Ochaco Uraraka and her reason for wanting to become a Hero.

" **HOHOHOHOHO! Young Midoriya is here!** " All Might yelled as he pointed towards his green haired Successor.

All three students looked at the Number One Hero in shock as they didn't expect to find him there.

"All Might? Why are you here?" Izuku asked as he was curious why his Sensei would be here at that moment.

" **Lunch! Wanna eat with me?** "

Ochaco started laughing, "He's like a maiden!"

" **Well, how about it? Let's eat together!** "

Iida nodded to Izuku, mentally telling him that it was fine and to go ahead.

"I'd love to." Izuku said as he made his way towards All Might.

'I wonder what's going on… '

* * *

"I wonder what All Might wanted with Deku-kun." Ochaco said as she and Iida were currently waiting in line to get lunch.

"I heard that when All Might was about to be attacked by one of the Villains during the USJ incident, even with all of his injuries, he rushed out alone to help. Perhaps it's about that?" Iida said as he gave his inference on why the Symbol of Peace requested the Class President to have lunch with him.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that! Me and Yaomomo were watching him while the rest of the class were fending off the Villains. Then suddenly out of nowhere, we felt a strange amount of heat and energy coming from Deku-kun. And when we looked, he was gone. We then saw that he was right in front of All Might protecting him from the Villain. And that's when the Pro Heroes came. Wow, he moved faster than we could even blink!" Ochaco said as she was dumbfounded at the superhuman speeds that Izuku moved at.

"The boundless power they both have are similar, too, so maybe All Might has taken a liking to him. He's truly amazing!" Iida said.

Unbeknownst to the two, a certain bi-colored hair teen named Shoto Todoroki was eavesdropping on their whole conversation.

'All Might… and Izuku Midoriya… what are they hiding?'

* * *

"What!? You're running out of time?!" Izuku said as he was in disbelief.

Toshinori was pouring two cups of tea, "Yeah. Apparently, every time I use **One For All** , my time limit in my Hero Form keeps going down and down. I started to notice this ever since I passed the Quirk on to you. My time limit used to be 3 hours, but now it's more like 2 hours and 40 minutes. I've overdone it too many times. Even at the USJ incident, I was pushing it a little since I had already used up all three hours that day. I was barely able to maintain the form. It was good thing, the Heroes arrived when they did."

"So if all of the Villains were taken care of, then maybe you wouldn't have to slightly push yourself. I'm sorr-"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You don't have to apologize! Man, we really are alike, you and me." Toshinori said as he laughed and coughed out blood.

Toshinori placed a cup of tea on the table, "Here, have some tea, kid."

"Thanks… " Izuku said as he took a sip.

"Before we talk about why I pulled you in here, I want to address something else that's really important. I want you to tell me what happened at the USJ… specifically how you took down Nomu." Toshinori said as he looked Izuku dead in the eye with a serious face.

Izuku sighed. He knew that Toshinori would ask him about that sooner or later. But he didn't expect for him to ask while they were in school of all places.

"Well, to be honest with you Toshinroi-Sensei, I don't remember much from it myself. After I told Mineta and Tsu to take Aizawa to safety, I stayed behind to buy them time in order for them to regroup with the others. After that, me and Nomu just started trading blows. I did my best to keep him at bay and not allow him or the other Villains to go after my classmates. But… he was just too strong. Everything I threw at him just didn't hurt him at all. He was a monster specifically designed to kill you. I stood no chance. I even combined both of my Quirks into one blast and put all of my strength and pushed past my limits into that on attack. When the smoke cleared… I did do a number on him… but he just regenerated like nothing! No matter what I did, there was just no use. After that, my arms were completely broken and all of my energy was depleted. And right when Nomu was about to finish me off, I felt a strange heat going through my body. A yellow aura surrounded me. I felt so much more power than I ever felt before. I thought about you, my mother, my classmates and everybody else, and I just roared with all of my might. And then… it all went black. Next thing, I knew I woke up in Recovery Girl's office."

When Izuku finished his story, Toshinori stared at the boy's emerald and electric green eyes… only to find there was no hint of deceit or lies in his words. He was telling him the truth.

Toshinori sighed, "Well, that's what happened, huh? I'm just happy that you are alive and well. Things could have gone much worse. And if anything happened to you… well, I don't think I could ever forgive myself." Toshinori said as his head faced the floor.

"Don't worry about it! I won't be going down that easily! I still have a duty as your Successor!" Izuku said as he gripped his hands.

'And that's what I like about you, kid.' Toshinori thought as he smiled.

"Well, the reason, I'm asking you about this is because me and the other staff members here in U.A. had a meeting here last night regarding the USJ incident and the Villains that attacked us. It seems that their ringleader is named Tomura Shigaraki and has a Quirk called Decay. Anything he touches, turns to dust. They invaded because they wanted to kill me. Their plan to do that was have Nomu fight me and overwhelm me. But it seems that you took care of him for me, no problem."

Izuku smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "It really wasn't a big deal. I was just doing what I thought was right."

"Well, your actions as a Hero caused some concern in the meeting last night."

Izuku stopped smiling as he heard Toshinori's words, "What do you mean? What did they say?"

Toshinori began to recall the events of last night, "Well, apparently the other teachers were intrigued that a Freshman had the power to beat a creature specifically designed to end my life. Not to mention, that same creature had multiple Quirks put inside of him. They wanted to bring you in for questioning, but me and Principal Nedzu told them that wasn't necessary. I volunteered to keep an eye on you in case something like the USJ happens again. Nedzu knows about **One For All** and he knows I passed it on to you. So no need to worry. You can trust him."

"Phew, well that's a relief. I thought for a second that I was going to get in trouble. Thanks for backing me up." Izuku said as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Don't mention it. Later we will talk more about this 'hidden power' of yours and how to control it but for now, let's move onto other matters. More importantly, the Sports Festival. You still can't regulate both Quirks at the same time, can you? So what will you do?" Toshinori asked as he was curious about Izuku's game plan going into the Sports Festival.

"Hmmmm…. Oh yeah! I remember there was this one time, when I was fighting Nomu, I was able to focus the power of **One For All** on one arm and Ki on the other arm. I was constantly switching between the two powers and attacking with unpredictable strikes while also maintaining the power and not using too much strength that will break my bones. I also used a technique that multiplied my power and the effects of **One For All** while fighting against him, which gave me the edge at that certain point in the battle." Izuku said as he recalled when using **Kaioken** , it didn't break his bones or cause him to collapse like the other times when he combined both of his Quirks.

"Oh really! That's interesting! So tell me what was different that time than all of the other times before."

"Different… well the biggest difference between that and all of the other times I tried to use both Quirks simultaneously was that I didn't focus all of my power in one specific point. I wasn't trying to force the powers together and use brute force alone to succeed. Instead, I was using my powers, tactically in a way so that I can get the most out of my attacks, while at the same time, not wasting all of my energy on one big blow that would surely put me out of commission for the rest of the fight. I was using my head… " Izuku replied as he reflected back on the battle against Nomu.

Toshinori placed his hand under his chin, "Hmmm… Looks like you succeeded in putting on the brakes unconsciously. Anyway, that's amazing progress. I'm glad. Now drink your tea, before it gets cold."

"Oh, right! Thank you!" Izuku said as he began to drink the entire cup of tea.

Toshinori stood up and walked to look outside the window, "Frankly, I don't have much time left as the Symbol of Peace."

"No way… " Izuku whispered in disbelief.

"And some of those with built-up Villainous intent are starting to realize… "

Toshinori turned around to face his Successor, "I granted you my power because I want you to Succeed me."

" _I want to be like you. I want to become the Greatest Hero in the World, just like you! Saving people with a fearless smile!"_

Toshinori remembered the words that the green haired Saiyan spoke to him.

"You still feel the same as you did back then, don't you?" Toshinori asked Izuku.

"Yes, of course I do. And when I say that, I truly mean it!" Izuku said as his eyes glowed green and adopted a determined and serious look.

Toshinori smirked, "Then, the time has come for you to show that. The U.A. Sports Festival is something Pro Heroes-no, the whole WORLD is watching closely. It is a huge event! That is what I brought you here to talk about! The next All Might…. The fledgling Symbol of Peace… Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku began to get goosebumps as he could feel all of the energy and power behind Toshinori's words. In his eyes, the rainbow aura of **One For All** was getting stronger and stronger until it all cultivated inside Izuku's electric green eyes as all of the colors turned into one massive green star.

" **I want you to tell the world 'I AM HERE!'** "

"I am here… " Izuku whispered slowly as he repeated the words of All Might.

"But how…?" Izuku asked.

"You know the Sports Festival system, right?" Toshinori asked as he went back to sit down on the couch.

"Yes, of course! The support, business, general studies, and Hero Courses come together and fight through preliminary games of different types by class year. The students who make it through face off in the finals. It is a round-robin tournament divided by grade." Izuku explained.

"That's right! In other words, you can sell yourself with everything you've got!" Toshinori exclaimed as he pointed both of his index fingers at Izuku.

"Right… "

Toshinori then fell backward as the couch went with him towards the floor.

"I mean, what you say is absolutely correct! But honestly, it is kind of hard to get completely into it right after what just happened… Besides All Might is already teaching me… " Izuku kept on muttering and muttering until Toshinori had enough.

"No one is better at spouting nonsense than you!"

"Nonsense?!"

Toshinori looked at Izuku as said his next words, "Those who are always aiming for the top, and those who aren't. That slight difference in attitudes will have a big impact once you go out into society. I understand how you feel, and this is more for me than for you. I won't force you. However, I hope you won't forget how you felt back at the beach park."

Izuku eyes widened as he processed Toshinori's words. He was right. If Izuku truly did want to make an impact, then he had to go all out. He can't half-ass an event like the Sports Festival. If he did, then all of the hard work he has done up to this point would have been all for nothing. And with those thoughts in mind, Izuku made a decision.

"I have not forgotten how I felt at the beach. And I have made my decision. I vow to win the Sports Festival no matter what! I have to make a statement at the Sports Festival and that is that I'm going to become the strongest Hero in the World. And in order for that to be possible, I have to prove myself to the masses that I have what it takes to back up my words. Nobody remembers second place. Years from now, people are only going to remember the results. And I want them to remember that the following Sports Festival is when Izuku Midoriya told the world, I AM HERE!" Izuku finished his speech as now his aura emanated pride and confidence, which is a complete 180 from his usual nervous and low confident self.

" **Hmph. It seems like your Saiyan side is finally starting to come out. About time.** " Inner Deku commented who has been paying attention to the whole conversation.

Toshinori smirked as he heard his Successor's words, 'Yes, now you finally understand Izuku! You must show why you WILL be the next Symbol of Peace!'

* * *

Classes had officially ended for the day and it was dismissal time. However, there was a slight problem….

Ochaco stood in front of the door as she tried to leave the classroom, but unfortunately she couldn't get.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Ochaco said nervously as she wasn't expecting to find herself in this kind of situation.

Currently, there was a crowd of students from other classes blocking the doorway of Class 1-A.

"What business do you have with Class A?" Tenya asked sternly.

"We can't get out! What did you come here for, anyway?" Mineta yelled.

"Scouting out the enemy, Purple Grapes. We're the ones who made it out of the Villains' attack. They probably want to check us out before the Sports Festival. There's no point in doing stuff like that. Out of my way, extras!" Bakugo said as he tried to walk through the crowd.

"Stop calling people 'extras' just because you don't know them!" Tenya exclaimed.

"That's Kacchan for you!" Izuku said with a sweatdrop.

"I came to see what the famous Class A was like, but you seem pretty arrogant. Are all of the students in the Hero Course like this? Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned."

A student with gravity defying purple hair ,and a worn out and tired face that could give Aizawa a run for his money, said as he made his way to the front of the crowd to see all of the students of Class 1-A.

"There are quite a few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the Hero Course. Did you know that?" The student asked Bakugo who only grunted in response.

"The school has left those of us a chance. Depending on the results of the Sports Festival, they'll consider our transfer into the Hero Course. And it seems they may also transfer people out."

Izuku's eyes widened in shock as he heard the purple haired student's words.

"Scouting out the enemy? I, at least, came to say that even if you're in the Hero Course, if you get too carried away, I'll sweep your feet out from under you. I came with a declaration of war!"

" **Hmmmm… A bold one isn't he?** " Inner Deku said.

"Hey, hey! I'm from Class B, next door! I heard you fought against Villains so I came to hear about it! Don't get so full of yourself!" A student with silver hair shouted.

" **Another bold person.** "

"If you bark too much, it will be embarrassing for you during the real fight!"

Bakugo simply walked past the crowd and went on his way.

"You ignoring me, bastard?!" The silver haired student yelled, obviously not too pleased with Bakugo's behavior towards him.

"Wait a minute, Bakugo! What're you gonna do about all this? It is your fault that everyone's hating on us!" Kirishima said.

"It doesn't matter." Bakugo replied.

"Huh?!"

"It doesn't matter as long as you rise to the top." And with that, Bakugo walked off.

Kirishima began shedding tears, "That's so simple and manly!"

"What?!" Kaminari said.

"You said it." Sato replied.

"Huh?!"

"The top, huh? There is truth in that." Tokoyami said, agreeing with what Bakugo said.

"Hang on, don't be tricked! He just made more pointless enemies!" Kaminari pleaded.

"That's right! We'll all just be at a disadvantage at the Sports Festival!" Mineta cried.

Meanwhile, Izuku was pondering on what Bakugo said.

'Kacchan... '

* * *

" **Are you sure about this? You just barely got accustomed to 10G! If you do this now, it could kill you!** "

"The U.A. Sports Festival is in two weeks! I don't have time to waste. I have to get stronger fast. If I 'take it easy' then it would cost me when I have no doubt that all of my competition are training to their absolute limit right now! I have to do the same or else I won't forgive myself if I lose because my opponent worked harder than me. Remember what you told me yesterday? That I have a lot of catching up to do well? Well, that just means I have to work 100 times harder than everybody else if I want to stand a chance at winning the Sports Festival!" Izuku said as he put on his orange gi and was about to change the setting of the Gravity Chamber.

Inner Deku sighed, " **I guess once you make your mind up about something, there's no point in arguing with you. Okay, fine do what you want! But don't come crying to me when your body collapses!** "

Izuku smirked, "Thanks for understanding me… me!"

" **Let's just get this over with, shall we?** " Inner Deku said obviously annoyed at Izuku's pun.

"Hold up, I need to put on my hype music!"

Izuku was going through his playlist on his phone until he found the song he was looking for.

He then played on the speaker, " **STOOPID" By 6ix9ine Ft. Bobby Shmurda**

As soon as the song started playing, Inner Deku had his mouth hung wide open as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" **What the FUCK are you listening to!?** "

"What? It gets me hyped. It's good workout music!" Izuku said as he did his warm-up stretches.

Inner Deku began rubbing his temples, " **Can you please just hurry up and start for the love of God!?** "

"Alright, sheesh! Stop hating on my son, 6ix9ine."

Izuku then switched the setting of the Gravity Chamber. The display changed from 10G to 20G….

* * *

 **A/N: Yo guys, thanks for reading chapter 9. Follow/Favorite if you liked what you read. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I need your feedback! Don't be afraid, to be honest. Tell me everything that you thought about the chapter or overall story. In order for me to improve my writing, you guys have to help me by criticizing my writing. Thank you in advance! You guys are the best!**

 **Anyways, I want to tell you guys about a new BNHA Fanfic that a good friend of mine, SeaBloople,(The same guy who made the cover art for this story) made. It is called** **Twice: Venom and Jin. And it is exactly how the title sounds. It is Twice but his Quirk is Venom, you know the symbiote from Spider-Man. It is really well written in my opinion. And if you like my writing, then you'll definitely like SeaBloople's writing without a doubt. He just uploaded the first chapter. In his Author's Note, he said he doesn't know when he will be updating, but don't worry, I'll keep bothering him every day until he does lol. Also, don't go easy on him in the reviews. He likes harsh criticism just like me! It will only help him improve as a writer, so don't sugar coat anything! Be honest and be nice!**

 **Well, that's all I have to say for now. Remember to follow our twitter if you want to interact with us. Our Twitter is the same as our FanFiction usernames, so we should not be hard to find!**

 **God Bless you all.**

 **Goodnight.**


	10. Let the Games Begin!

_**Chapter 10: Let the Games Begin!**_

* * *

 _ **Know ye not that they which run in a race run all, but one receiveth the prize? So run, that ye may obtain. And every man that striveth for the mastery is temperate in all things. Now they do it to obtain a corruptible crown; but we an incorruptible. I therefore so run, not as uncertainly; so fight I, not as one that beateth the air: But I keep under my body, and bring it into subjection: lest that by any means, when I have preached to others, I myself should be a castaway.**_

* * *

The sun was slowly setting as the sky was lit in a beautiful orange hue. The day was almost over as evening and night was getting ready to take its place once the sun went down and the moon will soon be visible in the night sky.

"It's a good day to relax before the Sports Festival tomorrow," a, young, voluptuous. and attractive orange haired girl said as she stared into the sunset.

Itsuka Kendo took the chance to visit Dagobah Beach when she realized that she was in the area. She had spent the last few weeks training and honing her skills for the upcoming U.A. Sports Festival that will be taking place the very next day. The last two weeks have been quite stressful to the say the least. Everybody knew just how important an event like the Sports Festival is. It could make or break your career as a Pro Hero. It is a major chance to be scouted by other Pro Heroes who can take the students in as sidekicks once they graduate or even give them internships. It was basically a requirement if a person wanted to go Pro.

With that being said, such stakes come with an extreme amount of pressure. Students all over the school were being very anxious. Some were even crying, spouting things such as, "What if I don't get noticed?", or "What if I don't even make it past the first round?!"

It was even more stressful for Class 1-B. They didn't want Class 1-A, their "rivals", to steal all of the spotlight. They understood that Class A may, more likely than not, get much more recognition in the Sports Festival, due to them surviving a whole Villain attack weeks prior at the USJ. Itsuka even heard rumors that one of the students from Class A was able to beat one of the main Villains while suffering serious injuries. They were speculations on the identity of said student, since the teachers didn't reveal who it was. Only the Principal, teachers, and students of Class 1-A know who it was. The rest of U.A. does know and there aren't very accurate theories on who it was, since the rest of the school doesn't know what exactly happened at the USJ Villain invasion.

When Class 1-B heard about this, there was of course an outrage. Many students deemed it as unfair that only Class A got to get some hands on experience fighting against Villains while the other Freshmen classes were stuck in a classroom reading textbooks. They passed the Entrance Exams as well, so why don't they get those special classes as well?

The situation was even made worse when some of her classmates and other students crowded right in front of the Class 1-A's door, supposedly 'scouting the competition.'

The animosity between the Freshmen classes is totally unnecessary in Kendo's opinion. They all go the same school, so shouldn't they look out for each other instead of going at each other's throats. Plus, they don't even know the students of Class 1-A. Maybe they are nice people who only want friendly competition. Well, minus Bakugo…

Kendo sighed as she thought about tomorrow, "Honestly, all of this 'Declaration of War' shenanigans is just not needed. It will only cause more stress and unnecessary violence. It's just a Sports Festival. At the end of the day, we still got two more chances as Sophomores and Seniors, so it is not like it's the end of the world."

Kendo is the Class President for Class 1-B, so she felt that it was her responsibility to keep her classmates under control. Seeing as though everyone else was just as anxious and stressed out. Nobody was easing the tension. Especially, her white haired classmate, Tetsutetsu and Monoma , who were easily the students who hated Class A the most and wanted nothing more than to completely destroy them in the Sports Festival. She does her best to calm them down and assert her authority as Class Rep, but those two are more hard-headed than a rock.

Kendo shook her head, doing her best to ease her thoughts. She looked around the beach and couldn't help but admire just how beautiful it was. It used to be an absolute dump with trash littered all around the perimeter. The depths of garbage were so tall, that one could wonder how such a romantic beach could be turned into a wasteland. Everytime, she passed by the beach, she always used scrunch up in disgust as the place smelled worse than onions. But when she heard that it was cleaned up by a mysterious person, she was interested to see how it turned out. And the oranged haired beauty's mind was blown at how clean it was. To think, that it used to be a dump.

So she thought it would be the perfect place to relax as the day of the Sports Festival loomed closer with each and every passing minute. She wondered who was able to clean up all of the trash. Ever since the trash disappeared a couple of months ago, absolutely no Hero took credit for the service. It was a mystery. A very strange mystery. One would think that the person who cleaned the beach would immediately take the credit for it as it would most likely lead to a lot of fame and popularity. But nope. As of this day, nobody has ever came forward. Very strange indeed…

Itsuka stretched her arms and legs as she relaxed in the sunset. "Well, whoever it was that took care of the beach, they did an amazing job. I wish I could meet the person that did it to commend them, but oh well. I guess they don't like being in the spotlight much," Itsuka said as she gazed upon the orange sunset. She was right. This is the perfect place to relax. Nothing can ruin her da-

"Hey look at that fine baby over there boys! Damn, we caught ourselves a good one!~"

Kendo huffed in annoyance, 'Oh come on! And today was going so well too! Just my luck!'

She turned around to find three big and ugly men with the scent of alcohol reeking off of them. Their walking was slurred as they were clearly drunk. Each one had big blushes on their face as one could feel the lust and want emanating from them. They were clearly ogling at Itsuka lecherously as they approached the orange haired student.

"Yeah, you're right Billy! She got a really well developed bottom and chest! Oh and don't forget about those curves too! That really gets me excited~" One of them said as he licked his lips hungrily. He had the features of a lizard-like reptile, with scales, and a really long tail. His tongue was abnormally long as it was like a lizard's.

"No doubt about it Cole! She has such a cute face too! I can't wait to get my tentacles on her~" The third one said as this guy had the features of an octopus.

Kendo could barely hold in her vomit. These guys were not pleasant at all to look at. They stunk, were ugly, and were clearly drunk. They looked like old men who had nothing better to do than try to pick up women in the streets. She couldn't stand those type of men. She really hated perverts and could barely stand them. And the looks they were giving them did not make her feel at peace at all.

"Settle down, fellas! I saw her first, so I get to play with her first! Don't worry, you'll get your turn after I'm done with her. I'll give her the night of her life~" Billy said as he stood in front of Cole and Jerry, staring down Kendo with more lust than the other two combined. He had the features of a hyena.

Billy walked towards Kendo as he could barely contain his excitement, "Come on, you pretty little thing. Let's have some fun, why don't we? I will rock your world~"

Kendo's eyes widened in horror as she listened to Billy's 'suggestive' words. He's planning on doing _that_ to her? And then he's gonna pass her on to his other two buddies like she was some kind of toy? These guys were the lowest of the low….

Kendo got into her fighting stance as she was ready to activate her Quirk at any moment, "Stop right there, scumbag! Don't take one more step. You and your friends better get the hell on out of her or else!" Kendo yelled as she really wanted to pound these damn degenerates.

"Or else, what? You gonna try to fight me? Hate, to break it to ya, but there are strict rules about Quirk usage in public without a proper license. Or did you forget about that, my little princess~" Billy said as laughed like a drunk hyena.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Your. Princess." Kendo said as she grit her teeth in anger. The asshole was right. She had forgotten about the Quirk laws that state that one could not use their Quirks for violence without a proper license or authority. She didn't know how to defend herself now. These guys were obviously bigger and physically stronger than her, so they would most likely dominate her in a fight if she can't user her Quirk.

"And there's three of us and only one of you! So what's it gonna be my little princess? Either come quietly and have the best night of your life and shower you with our _essence_. Or we take you by force and leave you in a shell of yourself as we enter inside of you! Choose wisely." Billy said as his ugly hyena face had stupid lecherous smile all over his face.

Kendo began panicking inside. She didn't know what to do. If she used her Quirk, then the three will snitch and tell the authorities that she broke one of the Quirk regulation laws and used her powers to enact violence upon them. If she tried to fight them without her Quirk, the three will easily outpower and outnumber her. If she tried to run, then she will most likely be caught since she is pretty sure, she isn't faster than a hyena, and lizard. She had no options. Tears threatened to leak out of her eyes as she thought about her fate. Is this really going to happen to her, right when the Sports Festival is less than 24 hours away?

"She said get away from her. She's clearly not interested. Didn't your mother teach you three that when a girl says no, she means no? Or am I going to have to teach you the definition myself."

Itsuka's eyes widened as she heard a voice to her left. She turned her head only for her jaw to be dropped.

Standing there was a young man that stood at 6'2 with green spiky and curly hair and freckles. He had an orange and blue martial arts gi with blue wristbands and blue boots. Tied to his back was a long red staff and there was also a brown bean bag tied to his waist. He also had a brown monkey tail, but what caught Kendo's attention the most was the boy's eyes. They were an electric emerald green that almost looked like they were glowing. The eyes indicated a sense of warmth, welcome, and pureness, but there was also a sense of power protection hidden in them. In her opinion, those green orbs were the most beautiful pair of eyes she has ever seen on a man or woman, for that matter.

'Wait a minute… he looks familiar…. Oh right! I know him! He goes to U.A. as well! His name is Izuku Midoriya! He's the Class Rep of Class 1-A. But what is he doing here, and what is that outfit?' Kendo thought in both relief and intrigue as she was glad to see a familiar face but also curious about what he was wearing and what was the purpose of the unique attire. She had never seen anything like that before and it only made the Green Haired Saiyan a lot more interesting to her.

"And who are you supposed to be? Mind your own damn business kid! We saw her first okay! So go on about your day and let us have our fun with this cutie~" Billy said as he kept on eying Kendo.

Then out of nowhere, Izuku appeared next to Itsuka and put his arm around her waist protectively.

'S-S-So fast! I didn't even see him move!' Kendo thought in awe of the green haired boy's speed as she also had a slight tint of red on her cheeks due to the strong arm holding on to her around her waist.

Izuku stared at all three of them intimidatingly, "I'll say it again. She said get away from her. That means she is not interested in any of you. Meaning that you don't have the right to _touch_ her in anyway, shape or form. You have two choices. Leave now on your own free will and we can all go home, forget that this ever happened and we will all move on with our lives. Or, you can stay and try to persist. However, I wouldn't recommend that choice… things may not end well for you."

The three animal-like men stared at the green haired Saiyan for a good 3 seconds before all three of them engaged in ridiculous laughter. They were holding their stomachs as they were laughing hysterically. This guy was joking… right?

"Did you hear that Cole?! He said, '...things may not end well for you…' Who does he think he is, acting like he can take on all three of us?!" Jerry said as he wiggled his tentacles around. He obviously was not taking Izuku seriously.

"Yeah I heard him! Looks like, we're going to have to knock some sense into you monkey boy!" Cole exclaimed as he stuck out his long lizard tongue.

Izuku rolled his eyes, "Yeah, monkey boy. I haven't heard that one before."

"Well, what do we have here? Somebody trying to play Hero huh? Well, let me make one thing clear to you boy! In order to use your Quirks in public, you need to have a Hero License to have the proper authorization. Especially if you use your Quirk violently. So, do you honestly think you can take all three of us down without using a Quirk?" Billy asked as he continued to laugh like a hyena. Which was really unpleasant for the ears of Izuku and Itsuka.

Izuku merely smirked as he stared at the three hooligans in front of them, "Who said anything about using a Quirk?"

"Huh?" The three animal Quirk users replied in unison.

In a blink of an eye, Izuku reappeared behind Jerry, the octopus.

"What the? How are you so fast?! Is that your Quirk?!" Jerry asked as soon as he realized that Izuku was behind him.

"Nope. That's just how fast I am." Izuku said nonchalantly.

"Bullshit! No human being can be that fast naturally! Cut the crap. What are you, trying to make me look like a fool?!"

"You already do a good job on that yourself." Izuku replied.

Jerry grit his teeth as he raised his tentacles, "OKAY! That's it! I've had just about enough of you!"

Jerry launched his tentacles at Izuku aiming to seriously hurt the young man. But Izuku casually dodged each strike as he slowly walked closer towards the octopus man.

"H-How are you so fast? How in the hell are you dodging all of my attacks like that?" Jerry asked as he panted due to putting a lot of effort into trying to hit Izuku with his tentacles.

"Oh, that's easy. You're too slow!" Izuku said as he had a smug look on his face.

Jerry blew a gasket, "You fucking piece of shit brat! I'LL KILL YOU!" Jerry sluggishly and awkwardly rushed towards Izuku who was looking at the octopus man with a bored look as to him, he was going in slow motion.

"With movements like that, you will never be able to kill me!" Izuku yelled out as he easily dodged Jerry's attack and got into one of his martial arts fighting stances. This time, he decided to go with the Turtle Hermit.

He then decided to go on the offensive and hit Jerry in the jaw with an uppercut. As the Octopus flew up in the air, Izuku jumped up and followed up with a kick to the back of the head which knocked him out cold.

'Wow! I have never seen a fighting style like that in my life. It looks like its an ancient technique that I have never heard of before. His movements are swift and fluid, but deadly at the same time!' Kendo thought as she was amazed at the strength and speed of Class 1-A's President.

"N-No way! He knocked out Jerry in only two moves!" Cole said as he didn't realize the young man had power like that.

Izuku then set his target to the Lizard man as he walked towards him at a calm pace.

"Heheh! Think you can make short work of me like how you did to Jerry? Well, sorry to disappoint but my scales are so hard, they are considered impenetrable! Try all you want, but you won't be able to make a dent in me!" Cole said as flaunted about his scales.

Izuku then stopped walking as he now looked at the lizard man in interest.

"You don't say?"

In a split second, Izuku could be seen with his elbow pushed deep into the Lizard man's gut.

"W-What… I-Impossible… " Cole spit out some saliva before he fell forward straight to the sand as he was now unconscious.

"Hmph. So much for your scales, being impenetrable." Izuku said, clearly not impressed as he walked towards the last guy. These guys are not proving well of a challenge. Was it that he was way too strong or that they were way too weak? Hmm, maybe both?

Billy was now visibly shaking as sweat was trickling down his face, "How did you do that? How did you beat them up just like that? Without even trying?! I didn't see you use any Quirk!"

"I already told you. Who said anything about a Quirk? That's just how strong and fast I am in my base form." Izuku said in a neutral tone as he began walking towards the hyena. With each passing the step, the more intimidating the Green Haired Saiyan became. It was if he was an irresistible force that will destroy anything in its path.

"B-Base form?! What kind of gibberish are speaking?" Billy said as he began taking a couple steps backward due to the green haired Saiyan getting closer and closer.

"It doesn't matter…"

Out of nowhere, Izuku was right behind Billy with only inches separating them.

"What matters is that you didn't listen… And made the wrong choice."

Izuku then chopped Billy's neck. The hyena then fell face first on the sand as he was effectively knocked out.

Itsuka just watched all of it in silence. She had her mouth slightly open as she was in complete shock at the utter ease, the green eyed boy handled the three scumbags. She had never seen anything like that before. It was as if he was playing with children. And to think, that she didn't even see him use his Quirk ONCE during that entire encounter. Meaning that was all just his base strength. Now, imagine what he's like when he does use his Quirk.

'Just how strong is this guy?!' Kendo thought as said guy turned around to make eye contact with the orange haired girl he just saved.

Izuku's face then turned red as he finally got to take a good look at the girl he was defending. He didn't notice how attractive she was and her _body proportions_ since he was focused on dealing with the three drunk thugs. But now that he got a good look at her, no wonder those three were hitting on her. She is freaking gorgeous!

Izuku then began to rub the back of his head sheepishly as his shyness began to take over, "U-Uhh, a-a-are y-y-you o-o-okay. D-Did a-any o-of t-those g-guys h-hurt y-you?" Izuku said as stuttered through his whole sentence.

Itsuka raised an eyebrow in confusion, 'He was acting all cool and like a total badass a minute ago when he was beating those three up, but now he is a stuttering mess that can barely get through a sentence as soon as he talks to a girl?'

Kendo smiled as she walked over towards her green haired savior, "Don't worry, I'm alright. Not a single one of them laid a finger on me thanks to you."

Izuku sighed as he calmed down, "That's a relief. Thank goodness, I came here when I did, or things could have been a lot worse."

Kendo could only shudder at the thought of what would have happened if Izuku never came by, "Yeah thanks for that. You have my gratitude. You really saved my butt back there. They were going to corner me and I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't stepped in!"

"Huh? What do you mean? What about your Quirk?"" Izuku asked in confusion. He thought that if she used her powers, she may have been able to handle them as well since they weren't really skilled at all.

"You can't use your Quirk in public against other people in acts of violence, silly!" Kendo giggled as she poked Izuku's chest… which happened to be as hard as rock.

'W-What the hell?! Is he made of marble or something. I felt absolutely no bones! Just what in the world is he hiding under all of those clothes… ' Kendo thought as not so innocent thoughts began to circulate through her mind. And before she knew, her entire face resembled that as a tomato as steam blew from her ears. She comically collapsed onto the ground as her eyes turned into dizzy swirls.

"Woah, what happened to you?! Are you okay?! Should I take you to the hospital? Wow, you're really hot! Wait, no not like that kind of hot! I mean burning hot. Like boiling water! Oh crap what am I saying?!" Izuku continued on rambling as he did his best to bring Itsuka back from her dirty and perverse fantasies.

" ***Sigh* Teenagers these days. They're always making a ruckus and something out of nothing.** " Inner Deku said as watched the events from Izuku's eyes. While it was kind of annoying since he was trying to meditate and relax, Inner Deku couldn't help but crack a smile and be amused at the scene happening in front of him Seeing Izuku's social interactions was like watching something straight out of an anime or drama show. Especially when he interacts with girls. The boy can knock out three grown men as if they were children but can't speak to a female his age properly. Oh, the irony!

After a few minutes, the two adolescents were finally able to settle and calm down. Although Kendo's cheeks were still tinted a little red.

"I'm really sorry! I don't know what came over me. I sincerely apologize for making you worry. Stuff like that doesn't usually happen to me… " Itsuka said in embarrassment as she avoided making eye contact with her green haired Savior. The dirty thoughts were still fresh in her mind and looking into his beautiful green eyes would not help her situation at all.

"It's no biggie. That happens to me too every so often. I'm still trying my best to get over that bad habit." Izuku said as he was a little embarrassed as well. He hoped she didn't misunderstand him when he said she was hot. Inner Deku has tried to help him overcome his stuttering issues, especially for when he talks to girls, but alas, old habits die hard! Maybe one day, he'll get over it.

"Oh that's right, I still don't know your name, miss… "

"Itsuka Kendo. But you can call me Itsuka if you want, there's no need to be formal with me. You deserve that much after saving me from those three drunken bastards over there." Itsuka said as she was still grateful over the fact that Izuku took care of the three potential molestors.

"No problem, Itsuka-san! I will help anyone in need. And those three definitely deserved that beating I gave them. I hope it knocked some sense into them! Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself! Hi, I'm Izu-"

"Izuku Midoriya. Yeah, I've seen you at school before. You're the Class rep for 1-A! I'm the rep for Class 1-B. So I guess that makes us fellow student councilor members. I'm happy to have finally introduced ourselves to each other. Although it probably could have happened in a more preferable circumstance than this." Itsuka said as she glanced over to the unconscious bodies of Billy, Cole, and Jerry.

"Wow, that's really cool! What are the odds that I get to find the Class Rep of the class next door on this beach on my way home. I'm just happy that I saw you when I did." Izuku said as he didn't expect to find one of his Freshmen peers on this beach.

"Me too. I still can't thank you enough for that. I also heard that some of my classmates gave your class some trouble a few weeks ago. I'm really sorry about that. It's just that with the Sports Festival coming tomorrow, many of the Freshmen are getting really anxious, especially since its their first ever Sports Festival. It has been a really stressful past two weeks with everybody having to complete their school work and also sneak in some training for the tournament. And if I'm being honest, it has been really hard for me as well, with the responsibilities of being Class Rep and all. I'm just curious as to how you can get through it. Especially with what happened at the USJ!" Itsuka said as she looked Izuku up and down and she could tell he has been getting a lot of training in due to the amazing physical shape he is in and how he was able to curb stomp Billy, Cole, and Jerry.

"Hehe, well I have a lot to thank my Vice President for that. She is a huge help when it comes to those things. She handles most of those responsibilities. So after-school, I just have a lot of free time to train and hone my skills." Izuku said as he smiled sheepishly. He has told Momo before, that she doesn't have to do most of the Class Rep work and that both of them could share half of the work but she insisted on taking the load off of him. He was confused as to why the black haired beauty liked helping him so much but he just shrugged it off as her just being nice..

"Oh, that's nice to hear. My Vice President is very diligent as well, so it's nice to have her around and help me as well. So are you ready for the Sports Festival tomorrow?" Itsuka asked as she couldn't wait to see Izuku's full power at the Festival.

Izuku smirked as he got up and began stretching, "Am I ready?! You can bet your life I'm ready! I have been training nearly non-stop these past few weeks in preparation for tomorrow. I CAN'T WAIT! Oh just thinking about it is getting me excited!" Izuku said enthusiastically as some of his Saiyan heritage is showing itself.

Izuku then stopped moving as he thought of something, "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Do you mind telling me what your Quirk is? I'm just a little curious, that's all."

Itsuka smiled as she nodded, "Sure, no problem! It is the least I can do after what you did for me today." Her hands then increased their size tenfold as they were now gigantic.

"I call it Big Fist! It enlarges both of my hands to gigantic sizes which enhances my melee power and range and grip strength." Kendo said as she swung her hands around to create mini gusts of winds.

"Incredible! So in close range, you obviously have an advantage due to your increased power and strength. But your striking speed may has reduced which may be a problem for opponents that are smaller, more agile, and quicker. The best possible use for a Quirk such as yours would be medium to close range combat . It can also help in rescue operations if someone is needed to lift really heavy objects. Also, your fists seem to have the ability to create bursts of wind which can help in flinching and distracting your opponent as well as giving you the position advantage as you can create the circumstances of the battle however you like. But you would need to work incorporating various martial arts fighting styles in order to bring the best out of your power since mindless brawling and brute strength won't take you very far in the department of Heroics. Yes it is a very powerful Quirk indeed but there are still many things that can be improved on. For instance…. " Izuku kept on muttering and muttering as he scribbled earnestly onto the first page of his Hero Journal #15 since he ran out of pages in his 14th notebook.

Kendo only stood there in awe as she had no idea where he pulled a notebook and pen from. He was writing so fast, it almost made her dizzy. She took a peak at what he was writing his notebook and almost collapsed in shock as Izuku had already filled up an entire page and a half filled with details about her Quirk. Strengths, weaknesses, ways that can be applied and improved on, best and worst circumstances to use in, basically anything that can be thought of about her Quirk, Izuku had already written it down. He had also drawn a quick sketch of her as well which was fairly accurate and realistic. She didn't know he was good at drawing as well.

"Uhhhhh, hello? Earth to Izuku!"

Izuku looked up from his notebook as he began to realize what he had done, "Oh I'm sorry! You see, ever since I was a young child, I always had an interest in Quirks and I studied them day and night. It just became a habit ever since then. I just get sucked into my own little world and I just go on all day. Sorry if I freaked you out or anything." Izuku said as he rubbed his head sheepishly in embarrassment.

" **You know man, sometimes I just think you're way too smart for your own good. I would not be surprised if one of these days, you just completely fry your brain from an overload of information and overuse!** " Inner Deku said as he chuckled seeing Izuku embarrassing himself in front of the orange haired girl.

Itsuka immediately waved her arms around comically, "No no no no! It's fine! I actually think it is very commendable. Your ability to analyze a Quirk so thoroughly just by seeing it once is an amazing trait to have. Ummm…. Do you mind sharing some of the information you wrote down? I am very interested to learn more about my own Quirk and use it to the very best of my ability. Especially, since the festival is tomorrow!"

Izuku gave her a genuine smile, " I would love to, Itsuka-san!"

After about half an hour, the sky began to get darker as night was finally approaching.

"Oh man! It's getting late! I have to return home soon or my parents will begin to worry." Itsuka grumbled as she pouted. She was really enjoying her time talking about her Quirk with Izuku. She wanted to get know him a little more but alas, it seems that their socializing will have to wait until a later day.

"Meh, it's no problem Itsuka-san. We better get going anyways. We have to get good rest for the Festival tomorrow. We would not want to be tired in a big event like that one."

Itsuka sighed as she had no choice but to agree.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you for sharing all of that information with me. I learned a lot about my own Quirk that I never even thought about. You have really opened my eyes!"

Izuku smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "It really is no trouble at all. Remember, I will always help out anyone in need!"

Izuku then turned around and grabbed Billy, Cole, and Jerry. He threw two of them over his shoulder and carried the last one in his arms.

"I better turn these three in to the authorities. I don't want these bastards to hurt people anymore. They will be held accountable for their actions." Izuku said seriously as he turned around to look at Kendo once more.

"Are you sure, you don't want me to escort you home? I don't want another incident like today to happen to you again on your way home."

"It's alright Izu-kun! Just go ahead. I am a strong girl. I can defend myself. Plus I know a safe route to my house where the area isn't as dangerous as this one." Itsuka said as she insisted on Izuku going on without her.

Izuku smiled in response, "Okay then. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow at the Festival! Goodnight and good luck!"

Izuku then proceeded to blast off into the night sky as he left a white milky trail of Ki as he flew.

Itsuka just stood there for a couple of seconds before what just happened in front of her dawned upon her.

"WHAT THE HELL!? HE CAN FLY?! AND CRAP, I DIDN'T GET HIS NUMBER BEFORE HE LEFT! Oh well, I guess maybe I can ask him tomorrow…

* * *

 _ **The Next Day….**_

"Izuku, be careful not to get hurt."

"I know Mom!" Izuku replied as he was tying his blue boots.

"I'll record it, okay? In high resolution!" Inko exclaimed.

"Okay." Izuku said as he got and grabbed his bag and other belongings.

"Do your best!" Inko said as she gripped her fists tightly, showing just how excited she was for her son.

Izuku nodded as he walked towards the front door. He triple checked to make sure he had everything he needed and he had everything set.

He was about to reach for the door knob, but then stopped abruptly as he turned around to face Inko.

"Hey Mom. Can I ask you something?" Izuku asked as his eyes showed that something was troubling his mind.

"Sure, sweetie! What do you need?!"

Izuku scratched his head, "Well, do you think Dad will be watching? Do you think he will be watching the Sports Festival, I mean. Do you think he is gonna be watching me, from wherever he is right now?"

Inko eyes widened at her son's question before she smiled as she hugged her son.

"Yes, baby. I am positive he will be watching! He wouldn't miss the chance to see his son all grown up for anything the world. That, I am sure of!"

Izuku smiled and hugged his mother back as his heart was filled with a sudden warmth. A warmth that he enjoyed.

They then broke the hug a few seconds later.

"Go on Izuku! I know you can win! I believe in you!" Inko said with full confidence in her son.

'That's what I needed to hear from you all along Mom… Thank you… I'm really grateful for you. I hope you know that.'

Izuku then opened the door as he stepped one foot out.

"I'm off! Wish me luck!"

Izuku then made his way to U.A. as he jumped from rooftop rooftop. He decided that a little warm up workout wouldn't hurt as it would help to get his muscles and bones ready for the Festival.

He knew that the city would be bustling with traffic today due to everybody trying to get to the stadium. So there was absolutely no point in taking the train or attempting to walk there when he had a much faster method.

As he leapt high in the air, he saw the busy streets of his hometown.

"Wow! It seems like everybody can't wait to see what will happen at the Sports Festival. I heard that the Freshmen Sports Festival is the one that everybody was most anticipating thanks to the new and up and coming talent that we have and the fact that were just recently attacked by Villains." Izuku said as he made another high jump across a building.

" **Yes, everybody's eyes will be on you and your peers. Are you ready for the upcoming challenges ahead?** "

"Of course I am! I didn't put myself through hell in that gravity chamber for nothing!"

During the last 2 weeks, Izuku has pushed himself to the brink while training in the gravity chamber. He pushed himself so far that now he was able to access 25% of **One For All** instead of only 20%. His Ki control had gotten better as well as his Ki blasts and energy waves didn't cost as much energy before and he was able to control the output of his power a little more. His overall stamina, strength and speed have also increased which will increase the effects of **One For All** even more.

" **Remember to put our training to good use! Don't doubt yourself! You didn't come so far just to do average. You have to excel! Got it?** "

"Got it!" Izuku yelled as he could finally see the U.A. campus in his line of sight.

* * *

 _ **Class 1-A Waiting Room…**_

"Oh man! I wanted to wear my costume!" Mina pouted as she prefered to wear her Hero gear than the standard PE uniform.

"Well to keep everything fair, we can't. It wouldn't be fair if our costumes provided advantages to us while the other Freshmen don't have the privilege of doing so. If we all wear our PE uniforms, then it puts us all on an even playing fair." Ojiro said as swung his tail back and forth getting it ready for the Sports Festival.

"I wonder what the first round's gonna be… " Sato said as the anticipation was killing him.

"No matter what comes, we have no choice but to deal with it." Tokoyami said in his monotone voice as he had his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Yeah, you're right. We just have to overcome whatever obstacle gets thrown at us." Shoji said as he wholeheartedly agreed with what the bird-like student was trying to convey.

Tenya then came barging in through the door.

"Everyone, are you ready?! We will be entering soon!" Tenya exclaimed.

"Person, person, person, person, person… " Mineta said as he counted something in his hand and proceeded to eat it.

"Alright, guys! Prepare yourselves because there is no going back beyond this point!" Izuku said as he finished up his warm up stretches. He was currently wearing the standard U.A. PE uniform, but he was wearing his blue weighted shirt from his gi underneath along with the wristbands and blue shoes. Inner Deku suggested him to do that since he still wants Izuku to train his physical body unless a necessary time came where he had to take them off and get serious.

"RIGHT!" Most of the students in Class 1-A shouted in unison in response to their Class Rep.

"Midoriya."

Izuku turned his head in response to his name being called and the person who called him was somebody who he wasn't expecting. It turned out to be none other than Shoto Todoroki, the son of the Number Two Hero, Endeavor.

"Todoroki? What is it?" Izuku asked as he was curious on what the bi-colored teen would want with him. Shoto was a very quiet and reserved kid as he kept to himself most of the time. He is an introvert, just like Izuku, so he can understand why he was like that. So this is one of the rare instances where he actually witnessed Shoto directly starting up a conversation with somebody in the class.

Everybody present in the room turned their heads to the two who were in the middle of the room as they were also interested on what the Half-Hot and Half-Cold user wanted with the Green Haired Saiyan. Even Bakugo decided to pay attention.

Shoto stared at him for a few seconds before he decided to speak.

"If we were to look at things from an objective point of view, I think it is safe to say that you and me are the two strongest standing in this room right now." Shoto stated blatantly not giving a damn about the other 18 people listening in on the conversation.

Izuku tried to think of something to say while keeping in mind that the entire class is listening in. He didn't want to sound rude or hurt anyone's feelings , but with how things are right now, Izuku had no choice but to agree with the bi-colored teen.

"You may be right. You do have a good argument to be made, but why are you saying this now?" Izuku asked in curiosity as he wanted Shoto to just get to the point on why he is talking to him right now.

"But… All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he?" Shoto said as that honestly caught Izuku off guard. He didn't realize that Shoto is so perceptive.

"I'm not trying pry about that. But… I'm going to beat you." Shoto finished as he gave Izuku the meanest mug that he could offer.

Everybody wasn't expecting that as it came out so sudden.

"Oh? Is the Hybrid Prodigy making a declaration of war to the Class President?" Kaminari said as he was instigating.

Kirishima stood up and placed his hand on Todoroki's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? Not now, come on we're about to start the Festival." Kirishima said as he did his best to ease the tension and try to prevent two of his strongest classmates from engaging into a brawl.

Shoto pushed Kirishima's hand away from him as he continued to stare down Izuku.

Izuku looked into his classmate's eyes before he smiled and stuck his hand out to him.

"I like the confidence, Todoroki! I welcome the competition. Let's both do our best. May the best man win!" Izuku said in a positive tone as he waited for Shoto to shake his hand.

Shoto stared at Izuku's hand before smacking it away, "I'm not here to make friends! So what does it matter? I'm here to win." Shoto turned around and began walking towards the door.

"Todoroki… I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but I'm still going to give it my all and I'm going to go all the way! I think you're more capable than most people… Looking at it objectively… " Izuku said as he looked at Shoto dead in the eyes as he was not backing down.

"Midoriya! Let's not try to sour the mood okay!" Kirishima said as he once again attempted to ease the tension in the room.

"But everyone…. The students from the other courses are aiming for the top with everything they've got! I can NOT afford to fall behind. I'll be aiming to win with everything I have, too!" Izuku said as he finished his thoughts.

Shoto listened to the Green Haired Saiyan's words before replying with, "Yeah… May the best man win… "

" **Pay close attention to him… He is very strong, and I can tell he is holding back a lot of power. There is also an aura of hate emanating from him. There is more to that boy than meets the eye…** " Inner Deku said.

Bakugo listened in the entire conversation before turning his head and sucking his teeth.

* * *

"HEYYYYYYYY! Pay attention audience! Swarm, mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the U.A. Sports Festival, is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready?! It is time for the students to enter the first-year stage!" Present Mic announced as he was the commentator for the Sports Festival.

"Uhhhh! Why did I let you talk me into doing this?" Aizawa groaned as he was still covered in bandages since his injuries still have not fully healed yet. He was sitting right beside Present Mic.

"Well, because who else will be my color commentator?! Anyways, let's all wait patiently as the first years enter through the tunnel!"

All of the spectators looked towards the tunnel as they eagerly waited for the appearance of the participants.

"Come on, Izuku… " Inko said as she watched the event on her TV back at Izuku's house.

Toshinori was watching from the Teacher's box as he also was thinking about a certain Green Haired Saiyan.

'I want you to the tell the world… I AM HERE!' Toshinori thought as he awaited the arrival of his Successor.

A few seconds later, Izuku could be seen coming out of the tunnel first with his classmates following closely behind.

'Roger that, ALL MIGHT!'

"The U.A. Sports Festival! The huge battle where fledgling Heroes sharpen their swords once a year! Anyway, these are the guys, right? The miraculous new stars who overcame enemy attacks with their hearts of steel! Hero Course, Class 1-A, right?!" Present Mic announced as the entire crowd cheered at the entrance of Class 1-A.

As Izuku was walking, he couldn't help but sweat as his nerves began kicking in.

"Th-Th-There are so many people… " Izuku stuttered.

" **Relax. They are only spectators. Pay no mind to them. Focus at the task at hand. Don't let yourself get distracted.** " Inner Deku said.

Izuku took a deep breath as he calmed down, 'Right! Thanks for the tip!'

"Will we be able to give our best performance being watched by so many people? This is also part of the training required to become a Hero." Tenya said as he gazed up around the crowd.

"Man, he's going overboard with that praise! I'm getting nervous! Aren't you, Bakugo?" Kirishima asked the ash blonde haired boy walking in front of him.

"Nope! I am just getting more into it." Katsuki said as a maniacal grin was plastered on his face.

"They haven't been getting as much airtime, but this class is also full of talent! Hero Course, Class 1-B!" Present Mic announced as the students of Class 1-B began to enter through the tunnel.

"Next up, General Studies Classes C, D, and E! Support course, Classes F, G, and H are here, too! And Business Course, Classes I, J, and K!"

All of the rest of the Freshmen classes came out through their respective tunnels. They didn't receive equal reception as the Hero Course but they were still positively received nonetheless.

"ALL OF U.A.'S FIRST YEARS ARE HERE NOW!" Present Mic exclaimed!

"We're just here to make those guys look better, huh?" One of the students from the General Studies Course said.

"I'm not really feeling it… " One of the other students replied.

As all of the Freshmen gathered at the middle of the stage, a loud whipping sound caught their attention.

"Time for the player pledge!" A feminine voice shouted.

Nearly all of the males in the stadium had immediate blushes on their faces.

"Oh, this year's chief umpire for the First Years is the R-Rated Hero, Midnight! " One of the spectators said.

"What about the principal?"

The principal is at the third-year stage every year!"

Most of the male students were flustered to say the least.

"What is Ms. Midnight wearing?" Kirishima asked as the outfit Midnight was wearing was little… _revealing_.

"That's an R-Rated Hero for you." Kaminari said.

"Is it really okay for her to be at a High School even though she's R-Rated? " Tokoyami asked.

"YES!" Mineta exclaimed as he shot a big thumbs up.

"Of course you would say yes to that!" Kirishima said to the grape haired Freshman.

"QUIET EVERYONE!" Midnight yelled as she swiped her whip as it effectively got everybody's attention.

"Now representing the students is Izuku Midoriya, Class President of 1-A!" Midnight announced as all eyes turned to the Green Haired Saiyan.

"What?! It's me! But why?!" Izuku questioned in horror. Izuku was horrible at public speaking and his shyness and nervous attitude didn't help the situation either.

"Well, you did get first in the Entrance Exams and you are like the strongest person here dude. Duh! Of course it's gonna be you!" Sero said as he, Kirishima and Kaminari all pushed Izuku towards the stairs that lead to the microphone.

"Now hurry up, don't keep us waiting!" All three of them said in unison.

As that was happening, a certain flaming hero watching from the stands was in a state of shock.

'Izuku Midoriya?! No way! Could he be Hisashi's son? He had a son? Why didn't he tell me?! He's the spitting image of him. He even has a tail just like him! What is going on here?!'

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap ,crap, crap! What am I going to do?! I'm terrible at public speaking. I'm going to be a stuttering mess! I'm going to make a fool of myself in global Television! Everybody is gonna laugh and make fu-'

" **OH WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP! Damn. All Might was right. Nobody is better at speaking nonsense than you!** "

'What do you mean nonsense?! Don't you realize how many people are watching me?! What if I make a foo-'

" **The only possible way that you can make a fool of or embarrass yourself is if YOU let it happen. Remember what I told you like 5 freaking minutes ago! Focus at the task at hand. Don't let the large audience and pressure get to you. You already have all of the words you need to make the pledge. All you have to do is just BRING IT OUT. Say what you have been dying to say for YEARS. This is your chance. Don't you remember what All Might said? Tell the world, I AM HERE! Remember, what you learned in our training. And trust yourself. It may feel like you are at your weakest point. But really, what's draining your strength is your OWN doubt. Just don't listen to it. Okay?** " Inner Deku finished as Izuku was nearing the top of the stairs.

Izuku's eyes widened as all of the memories of his life began rushing back to him. He now understood… he understood exactly what he needed to say.

'It is all starting to become clear to me… Thank you! I know what I have to do now.'

Izuku finally reached the top as he made his way to the microphone.

He took a deep breath.

"Take your time~" Midnight said as she winked at him.

Izuku nodded as he then decided to begin.

"All men are not created equal. That is the reality I learned at the young age of four. I learned that in reality, the world isn't fair at all. The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It is a very mean and nasty place and I don't care how tough you are, it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or anybody for that matter are never going to hit as hard as life."

Izuku paused as he saw he had everyone's attention and interest.

"One day, I got one of those beatings. It hurt. It burned. It stung. I could have avoided the beating if I just minded my own business. But I decided that I wasn't just going to ignore when an innocent person was in danger. So I defended him and took the beating for him. But that was my first and last setback.

I was always told by everyone around me… that i should give up. I should quit. I could never be a Hero is what they said. They called it a hopeless dream. I would get laughed at and picked on. And I kept on getting beaten to my knees. Each and every single day. The beatings kept on coming and coming. But I never stayed down.

Why did I keep getting back up if I was just going get beaten down again, you may ask? The answer is simple. It is because it ain't about hard you're hit."

Now everybody in the stadium was watching in anticipation for what the Green Haired Saiyan was going to say next.

"It is about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward! How much you can take and keep moving forward! That's how winning is done! Now if you know what you're worth, go out and get what you're worth! But you gotta be willing to take the hits and not pointing fingers saying you ain't where you want to be because of him or her or ANYBODY! Cowards do that, and nobody participating today is a coward! WE'RE BETTER THAN THAT!" Izuku yelled out as his words were hitting home with everybody in the arena as they can only watch in silence as they were utterly speechless.

Izuku took a deep breath as he chose his next words carefully.

"I am always going to continue to do my best no matter what. No matter what anybody else says. Why? Well, after 10 years of being put down by everybody I have ever met, one day I met a person. I remember asking him… 'Can I become a Hero?'

Unfortunately he said no when I initially asked him.

But later that day… I saw somebody. Somebody who… _needed help_. And believe it or not… this person who needed help, was the same person who gave me all of those beatings. They were the epicenter of my sadness and sorrow. They always told me, 'You can't be a Hero… no matter how hard you tried. They kept on beating me up and beating up. But I still kept on getting back up and getting back up for more.

You may say that I didn't need to help him. That I should've minded my own business. Or that person deserved what was coming to him. But it reminded me of the same situation 10 years prior that lead to my first ever beating. I saw someone who needed _help._ So without thinking, my body just moved on its own, doing what it has always been doing… and that is **Protecting the Innocent!** And I was able to save that person's life… the same person who bullied me and tortured me for over a decade! The person who told me everyday that 'I could not become a Hero.'

Well, little did I know that the same certain somebody who I had asked earlier if I could become a Hero was watching me the entire time. And as the sun was setting, **He Came to me.** And he said that I did something that nobody else would've done. I risked it all to save a life… because it was the right thing to do and that is the only DAMN reason you need.

And next, he said the words that I will never ever forget for the rest of my life…"

Izuku stopped to take a breath.

Now everybody was on the edge of their seats with one thought in their minds.

'What did he say?'

Izuku opened his eyes as his eyes began glowing green electricity.

"He said to me….

 **Young man… You too can become A HERO!** "

Toshinori nearly choked on his own blood as he realized what his Successor was referring to.

Izuku continued his speech.

"Mark Twain once said… **The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why.**

And on that fateful day, I find out that I, Izuku Midoriya, was indeed born… **TO BECOME A HERO!**

And even if the whole world doubts me. Even if the whole world is against me. I will still keep on getting back up and keep on fighting until my LAST BREATH. WHY? Because someone out there believes in me! And because it is the right thing to do! And that is all of the motivation I need!"

Izuku then took one final breath before he ended his speech.

"Dreams can become a reality, no matter what they. Fight for your Dreams… and your Dreams will Fight for you."

Izuku then bowed.

"Thank you all for your time and may we have a Sports Festival that will be remembered through the AGES!"

Izuku then walked back down the stairs and regrouped with his Class.

"..."

At first there was a silence throughout the stadium as one could hear a pin drop. But then a few seconds later, one person began clapping. Then a second person began clapping. Then a third… then a fourth… then a fifth.. And so on and so forth until everybody was on their feet giving a round of applause to Izuku Midoriya. Nothing but absolute respect and admiration was present on their faces as they were truly moved by his words.

Izuku's eyes widened as he realized that the applause was directed at… HIM!

" ***Sniff*** So manly! I have never heard such words before. Those words hit harder than any punch I could ever throw! Thank you Midoriya! You have inspired me to do my absolute best!" Kirishima said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"YEEEEEEEAH! Everybody give it up for IZUKU MIDORIYA! That speech will definitely never be lost in time as it will be repeated through the Ages!" Present Mic announced as the crowd began cheering.

"I gotta hand it to you kid. Respect is given when respect is earned. And you have both impressed me and earned my respect. That is something not a lot of characters have been able to accomplish. So consider yourself honored, Izuku Midoriya!" Aizawa said through the speakers as he was proud to have a student like him.

Endeavor smirked as the fire around him began increasing in heat and intensity.

'YUP! No doubt about it! You are definitely the son of Hisashi! Congratulations kid. It seems as though you truly have taken after your Father! Now let's see if you can back up what you say when the official Sports Festival begins. I can't wait to see what you are made of!'

Toshinori looked on in absolute pride as he couldn't get the smug smirk off of his face.

'Yes, Izuku! You have done it my boy! You have officially told the world… **YOU ARE HERE!** '

Bakugo had his mouth open as he stared at Izuku who was being congratulated by the students of Class 1-A and even students from other classes.

'D-Deku…. You…'

A sound of a whip was heard throughout the arena as it got everybody's attention.

"Alright! Thank you Midoriya for that beautiful Student Pledge. You have inspired the hearts of everybody in this arena. INCLUDING MINE! But we have to get back on track. While the speech was a work of art, we still have a schedule to follow." Midnight announced as now everybody was focused on the R-Rated Hero.

"Alright, let's the get this show on the road!" Present Mic announced as the cheer got all fired up now!

Midnight smirked sadistically as she whipped the air.

"NOW… LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yo guys I have a question. My question is if Deku and Goku fused, would their fusion name be Deku of Goku? I have created a poll about this. Go to my profile and you'll find it. Go and vote and tell me what you think their name will be. The Poll will only be open until the next chapter releases, so you all have one week to vote!**

 **So… wow! 10 chapters already! What a milestone and with over 110k words as well?! Oh no this can't be real life. I have each and everyone of you to thank for this accomplishment of mine! I love you all. I couldn't have done it without you guys!**

 **Also want to let you guys know to check out my friend, SeaBloople's story called "Twice: Venom and Jin". It is really well written and I'm sure you guys will love it. So go and show him some love! Without him, this story wouldn't even exist! Why, you may ask? Well, it's simple. He is the one who introduced me to BNHA in the first place. Yeah, you read that right. So if it wasn't for him, this fucking story that you just finished reading right now…. YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE READING IT! So if you want someone to thank for this story existence, go thank. Follow his story and show him some love.**

 **Welp, that is about it from me! It is getting late over where I am, so I gotta sign off soon. Thanks for reading. Make sure to Follow/Favorite if you liked what you read. Be sure to leave a Review as REVIEWS ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO A WRITER! It is what keeps us alive! I truly believe that your opinions are just as important as mine, so just please leave a Review.**

 **I love each and every single one of you. Don't forget to follow our twitters! And make sure to go VOTE ON THE POLL. It is only going to be there for a week.**

 **Well, guys, I'll see you…. NEXT SUNDAY! Take care everybody!**

 **God Bless All.**

 **Goodnight.**


	11. Race to the Finish!

_**Chapter 11: Race to the Finish!**_

* * *

 _ **And the work of righteousness shall be peace; and the effect of righteousness quietness and assurance for ever.**_

* * *

"Now, let's get started right away!" Midnight exclaimed as she prepared to explain the rules of the first game of the U.A. Sports Festival.

"U.A. does everything 'right away', huh?" Ochaco mumbled as she and many others still had a certain Green Haired Saiyan on their minds. More specifically, the shockingly eloquent Student Pledge he gave to kick off the Sports Festival. They certainly were not expecting the Class 1-A President to give such a heartfelt speech. Ochaco wondered what kind of like Izuku had lived before attending U.A., to make him say such things. It just made her much more motivated to do well in the Sports Festival and also get to know the Cinnamon Roll a little more.

'Izuku Midoriya, huh? You are an interesting character. Definitely different from the rest. I can't wait to see exactly what you're made of,' Shinso, a purple haired General Studies student thought as his respect levels for Izuku grew quite a bit. He expected the student who had gotten the highest score in the Entrance Exams to be a little more overconfident, arrogant, and would probably declare that he was going to win the whole damn thing. But instead, the Number One applicant seemed to be the exact opposite. Going off of his pledge, Shinso observed as Izuku as a humble young man who wanted everybody to do their absolute best. Maybe he has misjudged some of the students of Class 1-A…

People of the other classes were also having similar thoughts about Izuku. It was truly a surprise to the other classes to hear such words from a student of Class 1-A. A good majority of the classes thought that all students from the Hero Course would look down on the other classes, but they were wrong. They actually appreciated what Izuku said and just like Shinso, grew a newfound respect him.

Although there was something only a few people noticed about Izuku when he giving the Student Pledge. One of those few were none other than the Vice President of Class 1-A, Momo Yaoyorozu. While, Izuku was giving his speech, Momo focused on the Green Haired Saiyan's eyes and while she did see a burning inferno of motivation and determination to excel in the Festival, she also noticed something more… hidden. Hidden in his green orbs were years of pent up sadness and grief. It was very brief, but the black haired beauty was observant enough to catch it while everybody else was immersed in his words.

'Izuku… I don't know what may have happened to you in the past to have made you suffer through that much despair, but I promise I will do whatever it takes to help you with whatever you are going through.' Momo thought as like Ochaco, she wondered what life Izuku had to live through to have such sorrow in his eyes. It made the two just want to hug the Green Cinnamon Roll and relieve him of all of his pain.

A certain Orange-haired student from Class 1-B had similar thoughts…

"The first game is what you would call a qualifier! Every year, many drink their tears at this stage! Now, here is the fateful first game!" Midnight announced as with the swipe of her whip, a projection of a spinning wheel appeared behind the Rated-R Heroine. It immediately began to spin extremely quick as the participants began to grow anxious on what the first game will be.

"This year, it will be… " Midnight said ominously as the wheel continued to spin before it abruptly stopped.

"...this!" The spin wheel landed on the words, 'Obstacle Race!'

"An obstacle race?" Izuku said curiously as he wondered how an obstacle race game would work in the Sports Festival.

"All 11 classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium, which is about 4 kilometers long!" Midnight said as the participants in the Festival widened their eyes at how long the race will be.

"Our school's selling point is freedom! As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do! Now, take your places everyone!" Midnight yelled as the crowd cheered as excitement filled the air at finally seeing the First years in action.

The students went to the tunnel entrance to where the starting will be.

As Izuku was getting ready, the words of All Might reverberated in his mind.

" _I want you tell the world, 'I AM HERE!' "_

As he looked into the eyes of his classmates, he could see nothing but unbreakable will and determination to their best and excel. At that moment, he just realized how much of an effect is words had on his peers. He lit a fire in their hearts to try even harder than they ever would have if it weren't for his student pledge. It brought a smile to his face as it truly made him happy that his words had the effect he wanted them to have.

'Dad and Toshinori-Sensei have put all of their faith in me. That means I can't let them down… I have to win. That is why I have to go even beyond.'

The first green light at the top of the tunnel, which was the countdown, went out.

'I have to make a statement!'

Then the second light went out .

Up in the teacher's box, Toshinori folded his hands as he anxiously waited for the race to begin.

'SO PLEASE WATCH ME!' Izuku thought as his eyes glowed a green hue of electricity.

'So any advice you want to give me before this whole thing officially starts,' Izuku mentally asked his Inner Alter Ego.

" **Use your head.** "

Then, the final light went out.

"START!" Midnight announced the official beginning of the U.A. Sports Festival.

( **Music: Jet Set Run** )

At that moment, all of the students simultaneously began charging towards the tunnel as they wanted to begin with a good lead.

"OKAY! Here's the play-by-play! Are you ready to do the commentary, Mummy Man?" Present Mic asked Aizawa.

"You are the one who forced me to come in the first place." Aizawa lazily replied back.

"Let us get started right away, Mummy Man. What should we pay attention to in the early stages?"

"This part right now." Aizawa said as he looked towards what was happening inside the tunnel.

"-Hey, hey!"

"-This is too narrow!"

"-Ouch!"

"-Hey, move!"

Currently, all of the participants were smashed up together as they all started running towards the tunnel at the same time. The tunnel was way too narrow and small for all of the students to fit. It seemed as though it was constructed like that on purpose to test how the First years would get through it.

"... The first sifting… "

Suddenly, the temperature began to drop dramatically as ice covered through the entire tunnel. Many students were caught trapped in ice as they couldn't move. They then saw a bi-colored teen easily running past them.

"Sorry, but I have to get a move on." Shoto said as he left a trail of ice behind him.

"-Owww! What the-?"

"-It's freezing over! I can't move!-"

"-So cold!"

"-Outta the way! I can't get it off!"

Multiple students yelled out in agony as they couldn't move forward due to the ice that trapped them courtesy of the son of Endeavor.

"Take that!" Bakugo yelled as he used his explosions from his hands to launch him above and over the other students and past the ice trail that Shoto left.

"Naive, Todoroki!" Momo huffed as she effortless created a staff to propel her over the ice.

"Your frost can't escape my sparkle," Aoyama simply stated as he shot a laser beam to get him over the crowd of students. Kirishima's hardening Quirk just let him break through the ice without any trouble.

"I won't let you get away so easily! You half-and-half bastard!" Bakugo violently yelled as he ignited even stronger explosions to give him an extra speed boost.

"You got me with that once. You won't get me again!" Ojiro said as he jumped over Todoroki's ice.

"Woah, that was close!" Mina said as she skated across the ice using her acid Quirk to melt it with every step she took.

"I can't use my special move yet…" Ochaco said as walked across the ice trail with difficulty.

"They are used to using their Quirks, huh… " Shinso said as four participants seemed to be mindlessly carrying him over the ice trail.

Shoto looked back as he saw that quite a number of people were able to get across through his ice trap.

"More people outside of Class A were able to dodge that than I had expected… "

Todoroki then looked in front of him to only widen his eyes in shock.

Shoto saw that Izuku was running ahead of him in a ridiculously fast pace. It seemed as though he had ran past everybody else, including Shoto, right at the beginning of the race.

'What?! Nobody even saw him move! How is he running that fast without using his Quirk.' Shoto questioned in his head.

"WOAH! It seems like Midoriya is already in the lead! I didn't even notice until now!" Present Mic shouted as the spectators were confused as to how the Green Haired Saiyan had already taken the lead when they never saw him move.

"That is what happens when you don't pay attention! If you were looking carefully, right when the race began, Midoriya had already ran past all of the other competitors. He figured out that the tunnel would be too narrow to fit in all of the students at once, so he made the smart decision on being the first one to go through the tunnel." Aizawa sated as he knew his student wouldn't have fallen for such a trick like that.

Izuku looked behind him to see Shoto trailing behind him, "Nice trick you pulled with the ice over there at the beginning, Todoroki! But you're going to have to do better than that if you want to fool me!"

Shoto's eyes hardened as he stared at him, "Why yo- What is that?!"

Izuku got confused as to what Shoto was referring to when he ran into hard metal that made him stop immediately in his tracks.

" **Targets found… Lots!** "

Izuku looked up to see a Zero pointer robot from the Entrance Exam. Its red eye gleaming down on him as it locked onto Izuku as his target.

"W-What the? It's the faux Villains from the Entrance Exams!" Izuku said as he didn't expect to see these robots appear in the Sports Festival.

"Obstacles have shown up suddenly! Starting with… the first barrier! Robo Inferno!" Present Mic announced as multiple Zero Pointers began emerging and setting their sights on the participants.

"Aren't those the Zero-Point Villains from the Entrance Exam?" Kaminari said in horror as there was a horde of the robots in front of the students.

"-Seriously? The Hero Course had to fight those?"

"-This is what they meant by obstacles?!"

"-There are too many! I can't get through!"

"So this is what the rest of my peers had to fight in the Entrance Exams." Shoto said as he was looking at the Zero Pointers for the first time.

"I wonder where they got the money for it?" Momo said as the robots seemed very expensive to manufacture.

A Zero-Pointer began to lift its hand and aimed it towards Izuku as it planned to crush him.

Right before the hand could do so however, Izuku stopped the robot's hand with his own as he began lifting it back up.

"Is that all?"

Then, in a blink of an eye, Izuku kicked the robot with monster force as it was sent flying up. Izuku jumped to where the robot was and punched its head clean off, which made the rest of the machine collapse and fall apart due to an explosive that went off when he destroyed its head.

Izuku landed gracefully back on the ground as the remains of the Zero Pointer landed on the floor behind him.

"I expected more of a challenge." Izuku stated as he continued running forward and effortlessly destroying any more Zero Pointers with one attack as they blocked his path.

"WOW! And just like that, Midoriya of Class 1-A destroys the Zero Pointers like they were nothing! What a display of strength and speed, as he continues forward and is in the lead!" Present Mic exclaimed as the spectators in the stadium and watching at home were clearly impressed with the display of power by the Green Haired Saiyan.

Shoto sucked his teeth in annoyance as he sees Izuku running in the distance.

'I can't let him out perform me!' Shoto said mentally as his right hand began emitting frost.

"If they went through all this trouble, I wish they would've prepared something better. Since my _dear_ old man is watching." Shoto said as one could notice a negative connotation in his voice when he referenced his father, Endeavor.

The bi-colored teen then swiped his right arm upwards as he froze a horde of Zero Pointers with absolute ease. They all stopped malfunctioning due to Shoto's ice freezing their circuits.

"He stopped them!"

"Between their legs! We can get through!"

Many of the participants began to go through the opening that Todoroki made.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Shoto began as he started trekking ahead."They will fall over. I froze them while they were off balance…. On purpose!" Shoto said in a monotone voice as the Zero Pointers collapsed on a good amount of students, effectively immobilizing them.

"Todoroki from Class 1-A! He attacked and defended in one hit! How elegant! Amazing! He is now right on Midoriya's trail as he is now catching up to him in second place! It is you know, practically unfair" Present Mic exclaimed as the audience saw just how overpowered Todoroki's Quirk is compared to the other First Years!

"His actions are logical and strategic." Aizawa said as he observed Todoroki's advances towards Izuku.

"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations! He had never fought them before, btu those Robo Infernos could not get past his elite moves!

"Like Hell, I'm going to let them get past me!" Bakugo yelled as he blasted Explosions from his palms as it propels him towards the head of the Zero Pointer.

"Class 1-A's Bakugo! Since the bottom's blocked, he goes overhead! Clever!" Present Mic announced as Bakugo landed at the top of the Zero Pointer.

"You seem like the kind of guy who would just plow straight through, but you can go around when you need to, huh?" Sero said with a grin as he used his tape Quirk to climb over the Zero Pointer.

"I'm going to hitch a ride!" Tokoyami exclaimed as he used Dark Shadow to glide over the Zero Pointer.

The crowd cheered as the students got through the first obstacle of the race.

"As expected, most of the group that has gone ahead is Class 1-A." Snipe commented from the teacher's box as he and other Pro Heroes observed the Sports Festival from above.

"Class B and the other courses are not bad, either! It's just… " Toshinori began to say.

"...Class A does not spend a lot of time standing around." Aizawa finished Toshinori's thought as now more students were beginning to make their move.

The crowd could now see more students from Class 1-A beginning to take charge such as Tenya who kicked away a couple of Two-Pointers, Jiro who used soundwaves generated from her ear lobes to short circuit the robots, and Kaminari who simply fried the robots with yellow electricity.

"Those who experienced firsthand that world above them through the incident at USJ…"

"Release!" Ochaco yelled as One-Pointers fell from the air behind her.

"Those who had fear planted in their hearts… "

Ojiro used his tail to swipe through the robots and counter attack as he destroyed them with ease.

"Those who dealt with it and pulled through… They all used that experience to drown out their hesitation." Aizawa stated as he acknowledged what his students had to go through during the USJ invasion and is proud that they are using that experience to fuel and drive them in their pursuit of glory in the Sports Festival.

A multitude of explosions were heard as several Zero Pointers collapsed as they were destroyed.

"Hmph! Piece of cake!" Momo said as she stood by a smoking cannon. She had her PE shirt open due to her needing to reveal some skin to use her Quirk. She was able to create a cannon to effortlessly destroy the Zero Pointers as they were play things.

"She defeated those Zero-Point Villains so easily?!" One random student asked as he was gobsmacked at the fact that Momo could just create a cannon out of nowhere and just fire down the faux Villains.

"No wonder she got in through recommendations!"

"Less gawking, more running! Come on she made a path for us! Let's get a move on" Another student said as the rest of the participants began running to the next part of the obstacle race.

"During the Entrance Exam, they were to be avoided. If you see them as things to be defeated, they are just dumb hunks of metal. You will start to see obvious openings." Snipe said as he was intrigued about the battle prowess of Class 1-A.

"Hmmm, it looks like everybody else was able to get through the faux Villains, relatively easy. Nice job guys!" Izuku said as he looked behind him to see his classmates were doing just fine.

"Alright, now, I just have to keep this lead goin- W-W-WOAH!" Izuku shrieked as he almost fell off the cliff. He looked in front of him to see what exactly almost made him fall.

"Hey, hey! The first barrier's a piece of cake, huh? Then what about the second?" Present Mic grinned as Izuku and the others widened their eyes in horror.

In front of them was what seemed to be a bottomless pit. There were tall platforms spaced out between each other but they were so far apart that it seemed like it was impossible to simply jump from one platform to the next. In between each platform were long and narrow trails of rope that honestly didn't seem like they were stable enough to hold the weight of a couple of students.

"If you fall, you're out! If you do not want to fall, then you have to crawl! It is THE FALL!" Present Mic exclaimed.

"When did they build this stage?" Ocacho asked as she like the other students were very fearful of dropping to their death.

Izuku carefully looked at the entire obstacle for a couple of seconds before smirking as he got into a jumping stance. He then launched himself high in the air as he easily jumped from platform to platform at very quick and agile speeds without even having to use the ropes at all!

"WOW! And now, the leader of the pack is easily getting through first!" Present Mic announced as the crowd began cheering as a good majority of them were now rooting for the Green Haired Saiyan.

"Deku-kun?! I didn't know he could jump so high!" Ochaco exclaimed in shock as she and the participants had their eyes focused on Izuku.

"WOAH! His Quirk must be super strong to allow him to perform such amazing acts of athleticism!" Present Mic shouted as the spectators agreed as Izuku has been nothing but impressive so far.

Aizawa sighed as he decided now was the right time enlighten everybody watching, "Pay attention you idiot! He has not even used his Quirk since the beginning of the Festival." Aizawa lazily groaned.

"WHAT! What are you talking about Eraser Head! There is no possible way that Midoriya has been able do everything he has done so far without using his Quirk! That is not human!" Present replied in shock as he and the spectators thought that Aizawa was joking. How can somebody perform such superhuman feats without any superpowers?

"Well, believe what you want to believe. But, I am only stating the facts. If used over the his limit, his Quirk will end up destroying parts of his body. So that young man over there has taken upon it himself to train his body accordingly so that he doesn't have to suffer such a weakness. He realizes that he can't always rely on his Quirk, so he found a way to train his body past the human limitations in order for him to use the Quirk efficiently and without giving away his powers. He is saving most of real power for the later portions of the Sports Festival." Aizawa finished explaining his claims as he realized that Izuku was actually following his advice and was not relying on others to help him if he gets injured.

Present Mic stumbled on his words, as he was still in shock, "Wow! So this isn't even Midoriya's full power! If he is this good right now, then I can only imagine him when he actually uses his Quirk!"

"So you think you can win so easily, that you won't have to use your Quirk, huh? Well think again!" Shoto yelled as he used his ice slide through the gaps between each platform.

"DAMN DEKU! Don't think you can just take the lead without even trying!" Bakugo yelled as he was irate at the reveal that Izuku wasn't even using a Quirk and he was somehow still in the lead. The ash blonde student then used his Explosions to boost him upwards over the pits and platforms as he made it over the obstacle.

Shoto looked behind him to see Bakugo ganging up on him.

"Looks like he's getting fired up. A slow starter?" Shoto said as he continued to run forward.

"Damn it!" Bakugo noticed that Shoto was picking up speed and catching up to Izuku. So he boosted his explosions to gain even more speed.

"My older brother is probably also watching. I can't let him see me act so uncool!" Tenya saw that some students were already crossing the obstacle. He couldn't let himself be left behind in the dust. He proceeded to land on the rope and used the engines in his calves to thrust him forward and much faster along the ropes.

"That is so uncool!" Present Mic shouted as the rest of the audience agreed with him.

"The guy in second place behind Midoriya is way ahead of the rest of the pack!" A member of the audience commented as he and many others were impressed at the strength that Todoroki showcased.

"Yeah, his Quirk is really strong, but his natural athletic ability and judgment are also a cut above everyone else's."

"Of course it is. That is the Flame Hero, Endeavor's son."

"No wonder! The blood of the guy second only to All Might, huh?"

"There'll be fighting over who gets him as a sidekick!"

Many members of the audience now understood why Shoto was a cut above the rest. He is the son of the Number Two Hero, Endeavor. So it only makes sense that he was so powerful.

"The lead pack is a step ahead, but below them, everyone's clumped together! They have not announced how many people will make it through, so you can not relax! Push forward!" Present Mic exclaimed as when the students heard that, they hastily continued through the obstacle course, not wanting to be left behind.

Izuku was nonchalantly running t very high speeds before he abruptly stopped as he saw the last obstacle ahead of him. There were signs that read, "Danger Mines!"

"And now, we have quickly arrived at the final barrier! The reality here is… that it is a minefield! It is setup so that you can tell where the mines are if you look carefully! So you have to exploit your eyes and legs! By the way, these landmines are for games, so they are not that powerful, but they are loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!" Present Mic announced as he revealed the third and last obstacle.

"That depends on the person… " Aizawa commented as he didn't think those mines would make everybody pee themselves.

'I get it. So they put this as the last obstacle so that those in the lead would be in a disadvantage so that others lagging behind can have the opportunity to catch up and possibly take the lead themselves. This is very clever design. And also entertaining for the audience here and the viewers watching at home.

Izuku began hopping between mines in a consistent but fast pace, making sure he doesn't accidently set off any mines. Behind him, several students were going through the minds carelessly and igniting pink explosion that slowed them down and in turn caused an area of effect where other competitors nearby were also stunned and slowed down.

Shoto was right behind but he couldn't jump or hop like Izuku, so he was going at a much slower pace.

Bakugo looked at the minefield and smirked as it didn't scare him the slightest.

"This piece of shit won't affect me!" Bakugo yelled as he used his explosions to send him above the minefield. He then passed Todoroki who had a surprised looked on his face. He clearly was not expecting Bakugo to just rush through like that.

"Bastard! Don't make a declaration of war to the wrong person!"

Bakugo then aimed an explosion towards the bi-colored teen, but Shoto was able to dodge the attack.

"WOW! And now we've got someone new in second place! Rejoice, mass media! It's the kind of development you guys love!" Present Mic yelled through the speakers as the crowd cheered loudly as they finally got to see two students fighting for a place head to head.

Not lagging too far behind them were the other students as they were going through the minefield in their own Quirky ways.

"Hey, hey, hey, the rest of the pack is also speeding up! However! Even as they push and pull at each other, can the three at the top remain in the lead?"

Shoto and Katsuki were throwing blows at each other as each of them dodged each other's attacks as they fought for second place.

Izuku looked behind him as he grit his teeth, 'Damn, Kacchan and Todoroki are right behind me! And the others are not too far behind either. At this rate, they will just pass me. I could easily get through this and make it to the finish line, but these freaking mines are being a pain in the ass. One misstep could cost me!'

Izuku then took a moment to analyze his current surroundings. Every step, mines were littered everywhere. The smallest step could make them explode and blow everybody back…. Wait a minute?

A light bulb went off in Izuku's brain.

He turned around to face the other competitors.

"Hey Kacchan!" Izuku yelled.

Bakugo stopped fighting Shoto as he heard Izuku's nickname for him being called, "What the fuck do you want, Deku?!"

"Catch me if you can!" Izuku teased as he stuck his tongue out at him.

Bakugo snapped.

"WHY YOU DAMN NERD!"

Bakugo then ignited an explosion in both of his hands.

Izuku smirked right when he saw explosions forming on Bakugo's hands, "Bingo…. "

Before Bakugo could make a move towards Izuku, the Green Haired Saiyan fired a small, but dense, yellow Ki blast exactly where Bakugo's hand was.

Right when Bakugo ignited the explosions in his hands, that is when the Ki blast made contact with the explosions as it expanded towards the entire minefield. As soon as the Ki infused explosion hit the ground, all of the mines exploded on contacted as the entire field was now clouded with a dust of pink.

"What in the world?!" Todoroki shouted in shock as he and the rest of the participants were blown off of their feet. The velocity of the explosion was just too much for them to handle as they were immobilized for quite a bit.

"Wh-What is going on?! HEY HEY! Everybody except Midoriya is down. How did all of the mines go off simultaneously?!" Present Mic asked earnestly as he and the rest of the spectators had no clue to what just happened.

Izuku waved towards Katsuki, "Thanks for the help best buddy!"

Izuku then sprinted towards the finish line.

"Uuuuuh… Eraser Head, can you explain what just happened because me and everybody else watching here and at home are completely lost." Present Mic asked as he looked towards his co-commentator who was currently trying to take a nap.

"Huh? Oh yeah, well you see, Midoriya taunted Bakugo which provoked him to spark a power Explosion. That explosion then had an area of effect where it triggered all of the mines in the field to go off at the exact same time. Izuku made sure to calculate it at the right time so that Bakugo's explosion could have the biggest effect possible. Making it so that every participant in the surrounding area would get knocked off of their feet due to the blast radius. Even though, he pretty much got rid of all of the obstacles for his opponents and made their path much easier, he in turn got a really big lead and will now more likely than not get first place in the race. Very smart choice for him. He will make it far as a Pro." Aizawa finished his explanation as he began to close his eyes again.

"Oh… Well, THANKS FOR THE PLAY-BY-PLAY EXPLANATION, Eraser Head!" Present Mic said as he and the audience were now understanding what exactly happened a minute ago.

"Now, pay more close attention so you don't have to interrupt my naps!"

"Would you believe it? Midoriya cleared the minefield in an instant!" Present Mic announced.

'What an elaborate plan, my boy! Excellent!' Toshinori thought as a proud smirk was etched on his face.

The first ones to get back up after Izuku's little stunt were Todoroki and Bakugo. Todoroki use his ice to make him run faster. Bakugo then used his Explosions to follow closely behind.

"Eraser Head, your class is amazing! WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THEM?!" Present Mic asked.

Aizawa sighed as his nap was interrupted again, "I didn't even do anything. They got each other fired up on their own." Aizawa said as the cameras focused on Izuku, Shoto, and Katsuki who were in first, second, and third place respectively as they were running towards the tunnel that lead to the entrance to the stadium which was the finish line.

"U.A. Sports Festival, First-Year stage!"

"Are you not listening?" Aizawa comically sweatdropped.

"Who could have predicted the developments at the beginning or this conclusion?" Present Mic exclaimed as the audience were now eagerly waiting on who would come through the tunnel first.

"Right now, the first person back in the stadium is that man... "

The first thing that the audience saw go through the tunnel was a mop of messy green, spiky, and curly hair.

"... Izuku Midoriya's made a huge splash!"

Rainbow colored confetti dropped as the crowd cheered furiously, happy to see the Green Haired Cinnamon Roll come first place in the Obstacle Race.

Outside the stadium, a certain blonde haired Heroine was staring at the jumbotron which showed the smiling face of Izuku.

had a finger on her chin as she hummed in thought.

"Where have I seen him before… ?"

Her eyes then comically widened as she finally remembered.

"OHHHHH! It was that kid from last year! The one who rushed the Slime Villain who had a hostage and was then saved by All Might! How the hell could I forget?!"

Death Arms looked at the screen as he raised his eyebrows, "Oh snap, hey you're right! It is the reckless boy! And woah, it looks like he grew half a foot too."

"It truly is a small world. Who would have thought we would be seeing this kid again getting first place in the first game of the U.A. Sports Festival!" Kamui Woods commented as he also recognized Izuku from the Slime incident from 10 months ago.

In a dark room, a certain Leader of the League of Villains was watching the Sports Festival from a computer.

"Spiky haired brat… "

After Izuku crossed the finish line, he took a moment to look around and observe all of the cheers and applause he was getting from the viewers in attendance. He then looked all the way up at the teacher's box and found Toshinori who was clapping and smiling down at him with proud face.

Izuku grinned as he made a closed fist and pointed it towards his idol.

'YES! Now that's how you make a statement kid! Great job! If you can keep this up, then you'll be just fine! Show them why you are worthy of the mantle of the next SYMBOL OF PEACE!' Toshinori yelled in his mind as he could barely contain his excitement for his Successor.

'The Sports Festival is a competition where they have to aim for the top, even if it means defeating their friends and classmates. Modern Heroes depend a lot on their popularity, so they need to have that desire to be above all the others. At your core, you are a True Hero who wants to help and protect others. That is exactly why I chose you, but I thought that was also your weakness. I was worrying over absolutely nothing! Sorry! But hey, at least you're not crying your eyes out like how you used to!' Toshinori thought as he was overjoyed at the fact that Izuku was slowly becoming more mature and more of a man and Hero.

"Well, what do you think?"

"First of all, Midoriya's stock will climb really fast."

"However, he has yet to show his Quirk, so it is hard to predict what will happen. If you took on management of an agency, how would you market him? Opinions?"

"What do you think?"

"He definitely has the look. Very tall. Strong and defined muscular frame. He has it all. The power, speed, size, and explosiveness. He also seems to have a brilliant mind! We could really highlight those parts, but we will need more raw material to work with… "

Toshinori sweatdropped as he overheard the conversation between the three students.

'That Business Course! They never change, huh?'

The three students that were just discussing Izuku's marketability are apart of the Business Course in U.A.

There is not really any benefit to them participating in the Sports Festival! Therefore, they cultivate their instincts by selling things or doing marketing simulations! They've got a lot of free time.

Katsuki made it through the tunnel as he stopped to catch his breath. He was panting hard as boiling with anger.

"DAMN IT! Not again! I fell right into his plan again! Damn you Deku! You played me for a fool! I can't let you get away with that. When I'm able to get my hands on you, I swear…. "

"And now, they are finishing one after another! We'll make a list of the results later, but for now, good work!" Present Mic announced as more and more students began entering the arena.

Shoto caught his breath as he glared at Izuku who was too busy doing his best trying not to cry as the emotions that were currently going through were very hard to hold in.

'Y-Yes! I made it through the first round! Now all I have to do is be consistent and hopefully I can make it through the entire tournament.'

"Deku-kun! You were amazing!"

Izuku turned around to see Ochaco running towards him to congratulate him as Momo and Tenya were not too far behind.

Tenya was sulking in the background as he was comically depressed over falling behind with a Quirk that was supposed to be most dominant in a racing type of environment.

"Uraraka-san! Momo-chan! I'm glad to see you guys and Iida were able to make it through the first round!" Izuku exclaimed as he was genuinely glad that his friends were advancing to the next round with him.

"First place is amazing! But did you have to pull that little stunt with Bakugo's explosion?" Momo asked as she pouted.

Izuku smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, my bad! But I had to find a way to ensure my victory and that idea was the first that came to mind!"

Izuku then looked down towards his hand as he summoned small sparks of green electricity.

'My real ability will be tested after this… '

Midnight then began to speak as she saw the last people who were able to advance through the first round.

"The first game of the First-Year stage is finally over! Now take a look at the results!"

 _ **1\. Izuku Midoriya**_

 _ **2\. Shoto Todoroki**_

 _ **3\. Katsuki Bakugo**_

( **A/N: HA! Foolish reader! You actually thought I was going to list all of the rankings! Listen, Deku, Todoroki, and Bakugo were the top 3. That's all you need to know! Now on with the story!** )

"The top 42 made it through to the next round. It is unfortunate but don't worry even if you did not make the cut! We have already prepared a special event where anybody can have the opportunity to showcase their skills. It will be revealed after the main event, so be patient! The real competition begins next! The press cavalry will be all over it! Give it your all!"

Katsuki growled in anger as he was still mad over falling for Izuku's trick and having to get 3rd place instead of 1st.

Midnight then swiped her whip as the spinning wheel began spinning at high speeds to determine what the next game will be.

"Now then, here is the second game. I already know what it is, but what could it be? What could it be? I just said it, and now here it is… "

The wheel landed on the words, "Calvary Battle."

"A cavalry battle? I am bad at those." Kaminari mumbled as he clearly wasn't excited over what the next event will be.

"It is not an individual event, so I wonder how it will work." Tsuyu said as she along with others were confused as how this whole calvary battle thing will function.

"Let me explain! The participants can form teams of two to four people as they wish. It is basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but the one thing that is different is… based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value." Midnight said as a screen showed an image of Thirteen holding up All Might as the horse rider and Present Mic was supporting from the back.

"A point-based system like the Entrance Exam, huh? That's easy to understand." Sato said as he understood the premise of the game.

"In other words, each team is worth different points depending on who is on the team!" Ochaco concluded.

"Oh, I see!" Mina said as she now got the gist of it.

Midnight made a violent swipe of her whip towards the two female students, "You guys don't hold even though I'm talking, huh?! Let me speak!"

'Scary!' The First-Years thought in unison.

"Yes, that is right! And the points assigned go up five starting from the bottom. So 42nd place gets five points and 41st gets ten points and so on!" Midnight elaborated as she showed the rankings and scoreboard for each place.

"Oh! That is pretty simple. So since I got first place, that means I got 210 points if I did the math correctly." Izuku said as he calculated his score.

Midnight then gained a sadistic smirk as she pointed at Izuku with her whip.

"Not so fast, Midoriya! You see there is one key exception. The point value assigned to first place is… TEN MILLION!" Midnight announced.

"..."

It took a couple of seconds for Izuku's mind to register what Midnight just said.

"T-Ten million?! HOW IS THAT FAIR?!" Izuku yelled out in horror.

"Ten million, huh?"

"In other words, you can take down the first place player's team… "

"... You can stand at the top no matter what place you are in!" Nearly all of the First-Years said in unison as they had their targets set on one person… Izuku Midoriya!

"That's right! It is survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!" Midnight exclaimed at Izuku froze at all of the bloodthirsty stares he was receiving from his peers.

"Those at the top will suffer more. You will hear this many times as you attend U.A. This is what PLUS ULTRA means! Izuku Midoriya, who placed first in the qualifier, is worth ten million points!"

Izuku could feel the stares that he was receiving from all of the other participants. They clearly wanted a piece of him and his ten million points.

'So this is what All Might has to deal with everyday, huh? To always have a target on your back… to have everybody want to have a piece of you. Yes… this is it truly means to be NUMBER ONE!' Izuku said mentally as determination began to surge through him. Even if the odds were against him, he didn't make it this far just to go down without a fight.

'You're quick to understand, huh, young man?' Toshinori thought as he could see the fire of determination in his Successor's eyes.

" **Wow, I thought you would be more nervous and shaking in your boots right about now. Aren't you scared? Everybody has set their sights on you. It isn't going to be easy you know.** " Izuku's Inner Alter Ego said as he has been quietly observing everything that has happened in the Sports Festival so far.

Izuku smirked, 'Screw it. I'll fight whoever it is that stands in my way. If that is what it takes to be Number One then so be it! It has been One Versus All this entire time. So let's just do it and show the world what we are made of!'

" **Now, you're speaking my language! Let's take care of business then!** "

"Now then, I will explain the rules of the cavalry battle. The time limit is fifteen minutes. Each team is worth the total of its members' points, and the riders will wear a headband with that number on their foreheads. Teams will try to grab each other's headbands until runs out, and try to keep as many points as they can. Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. So the more you steal, the harder it will be to manage them! And the most important thing is that even if your headband gets stolen, or if your team falls, you're not out!" Midnight said as she explained the basic rules of the cavalry battle.

"Which means… " Momo began

"...since there are 42 people, there will be ten or twelve teams on the field the whole time?" Sato said as he finished her thought.

"That's tough." Aoyama commented.

"One strategy could be to let someone take your points first so you will be more free." Mina added.

"It is hard to say without seeing how all the points end up getting split up, Mina." Tsuyu hummed.

"During the game, it will be a cruel fight where you can use your Quirks. But it is still a Cavalry battle. You will get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose! You will be removed immediately!" Midnight warned.

"Damn it!" Bakugo shouted,

"Now, you have fifteen minutes to build your teams. START!"

Izuku began scratching his head.

"Already so who do I want on my tea-"

Izuku stopped before he finished his sentence as he noticed that practically everybody had moved away from him and began forming their own teams, completely isolating him.

"CRAP! I almost forgot! Nobody wants to be on my team because of my stupid ten million points!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Poll Results.**

 **Deku- 56%**

 **Goku-43%**

 **I got another Poll Question for you guys.**

 **Which is the best My Hero Academia opening? Go and vote now, you can find it on my profile page. Votes will only be counted THROUGH THE POLL. Voting through Reviews or PMS will not count so don't even try it. Stop being lazy! Poll will be open until I post Chapter 12.**

 **I don't know if you guys have noticed but I have posted this story over on Wattpad and Ao3. My username on those two sites is the exact same so you should be able to find it pretty easily.**

 **If you're wondering why it took me a little longer than usual to update, well it's because I was busy the whole day editing a youtube video. In that video, I responded to a lot of your reviews from the previous chapter. I realized that it's easier to reply to your comments that way then to just write out my responses. That is just way too time consuming!**

 **So go watch it! I probably replied to your review. It is divided in three parts. I spent almost two hours last night recording it. I had to fix some audio issues but its all good now. Here is the link to the first part.**

 **watch?v=gAhHaEsufJg**

 **So go watch it if you want to hear what my voice sounds like or whatever.**

 **If the link doesn't work, then just look up JeffMen103 on YouTube and you should find my channel. The video is titled, "Responding to your Reviews Vol 1"**

 **I plan to make more of these types of videos as I do enjoy reading and replying your reviews.**

 **Welp, I don't got much to say other than Follow/favorite and review. Make sure to check out SeaBloople's story called, "Twice: Venom and Jin" He's a good friend of mine.**

 **Check the video out. Make sure to vote on the poll and yatti yatti yatta**

 **I love each and everyone of you.**

 **God Bless You All.**

 **Goodnight**


	12. Master of Strategy

_**Chapter 12: Master of Strategy**_

* * *

 _ **Two are better than one; because they have a good reward for their labour.**_

* * *

 _ **Staff Break Room….**_

"The U.A. Sports Festival is more about simulating the competition they'll face as Heroes than seeing how prepared they are to be Heroes," Deatharms, the Punching Hero said as he smoked a cigarette while sitting down and enjoying his break. He and the other Pro Heroes who were assigned as security guards for the Sports Festival were currently watching the prestigious event from a monitor. Of course, they would have preferred front row seats to see the event from up close, but hey, it was better than nothing.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The voluptuous blonde Heroine, Mount Lady asked as she too was enjoying her break with her colleagues.

Deatharms blew out a puff of smoke before replying, "In a world crowded with Hero Agencies, in order to put food on the table, there are times when you have to kick down others in order to show your stuff. That was what the obstacle course race in the qualifier was about, right?"

Mount Lady covered her nose as she waved away the puff of smoke Deatharms blew out before she answered.

"Doesn't that just pain your heart? Poor kids have to show up one another."

"What? You little- You did that quite gleefully, remember?" The Wood Hero, Kamui Woods said as a tick mark formed on his head. He still remembered clearly the day that Mount Lady made her debut. She stole the spotlight right when he was about to finish off the Villain. She shamelessly took all of the credit for apprehending the Villian while the poor Wood Hero moped in sadness in the background.

"On the other hand, even if you're business rivals, there are many cases where you have to work together to achieve a common goal," Deatharms added as he also knew there were times when Pro Heroes had to cooperate with one another to take down a group of Villains.

Mount Lady widened her eyes in realization, "Oh, that's just like the Cavalry Battle! If you win, your teammates also win, and you all advance to the next round. You have to think about compatibility and other people's Quirks… It is a give-and-take situation… " She now clearly understood the purpose of the preliminary rounds of the Sports Festival. She had to admit, it was a very clever structure and design. She'd expect nothing less from the Number One Hero school in Japan.

"Coordinating with your sidekick and joint Quirk training with other agencies…" Kamui Woods muttered as he realized that is exactly what the Freshmen students of U.A. were doing now in the upcoming Cavalry Battle.

"The kids are doing stuff now that will be their way of life after they become Pro Heroes. The purpose of the Sports Festival is to give them the experience of what it would be like to be a Pro and give them time to prepare for their future.

Mount Lady sighed as she thought about what the young adolescents had to go through, "Man, they've got it rough. And they have a long way to go."

"You said it! And let's not even talk about the guy who got first place. Midoriya, was it? He has it the worst out of all of them! Absolutely nobody would want to team up with somebody that has a huge ten million point target square on their head. Everybody is definitely going to be gunning for him! Good luck with that, green boy." Kamui commented as just like everybody else, was shocked to hear that first place had ten million points. U.A. must have done that intentionally to create a huge amount of pressure for whoever came first in the obstacle course. And it seemed to be working due to seemingly nobody wanting to team up with him.

"Yeah, it's kind of unfair, to be honest. But that's what U.A. is all about I guess. Let's hope he's able to advance to the next round somehow." Mount Lady replied to Kamui Woods comment. Just like everybody else in the stadium, the blonde Heroine was moved by Izuku's speech. However, she was one of the few to notice a key minute deatil that the young man showed during his Student Pledge. It was in his eyes. She doesn't know how or why, but Mount Lady was able to notice a slight hint of pain and suffering hidden behind those majestic green orbs of his. It just made her wonder…. What kind of life did that boy have to live in order to experience something so traumatic at such a young age?

* * *

"Team up with me!"

"What? Bakugo, team up with me!"

"Don't you want to team up with mwah?"

Katsuki Bakugo stared blankly at all of the students wanting to be on his team for the Cavalry Battle.

"Wait a minute. Remind me what all of your Quirks are! Oh, yeah, and your names too."

"What the? What kind of question is that? We're your classmates for crying out loud! I can understand not knowing Class B's but come on this ridiculous!" Mina Ashido whined as she was annoyed at the fact that Bakugo didn't even know her name even though they have been classmates and in school together for like 3 or 4 weeks now.

"He doesn't pay attention to what's around him at all, huh? How can you be that self-centered?!" Sato exclaimed as he completely agreed with his pink haired classmate.

"Even though his personality is really mean and rude, he still came in third and has two hundred points. Considering the all-purpose use of his Quirk, it makes sense that he's still pretty popular." Toshinori commented as he observed the interactions of his students from up in the teacher's box.

"Hey, Bakugo! I was gonna ask Todoroki but he chose his team already! So what do you say? Let's team up!" Kirishima shouted as he walked up to the crowd around the ash blonde.

"Oh, hey Weird Hair," Katsuki said nonchalantly as he had a passive expression on his face.

"MY NAME IS KIRISHIMA! At least have enough decency to remember the name of your own classmates! And my hair is not even that different from yours!" Kirishima exclaimed as he pointed towards Bakugo's spiky hair. He did have a point there. They both had very peculiar and spiky hair. Nowhere near the level of Izuku's own spiky mane, but they still stood out.

"You want to be the rider, right? Then who will be the front horse that can take your blasts?" Kirishima activated his Hardening Quirk to prove his point. Katsuki stared at him with a curious glance.

"Someone with guts," Bakugo replied.

"Not really, but yeah! Me, with my Hardening! I will be the horse that will never waver! You want to get it too, right? Midroiya's ten million points?!"

Katsuki's eyes widened when he heard the name of his arch rival.

"Listen, we all know that Midoriya has a lot of raw power on his side. So we need a team that can be able to handle his super powerful punches! Come on! If we team up, we can definitely overwhelm him and steal his ten million points no problem!" Kirishima added, trying his best to convince the Explosion Quirk user.

As soon as he heard those words, Bakugo's face morphed into a sinister grin as he thought about destroying Deku.

"Alright, you've persuaded me! Let's do it!"

Meanwhile over in a deep corner, a certain bi-colored hybrid Quirk user was trying to convince a person to join him as well.

"Listen, I am just going to cut right to the chase. I am aiming for first place. And I am going to get it no matter what. But… In order to achieve my goal, there is somebody in our class I have to defeat. And that classmate is of course Midoriya. He pulled a fast one on me and Bakugo in the last round and stole first place from me. I am afraid, I can't let him get away with that. So, I am dead set on taking his ten million points. Doing so will ensure our victory. I know you also don't want to be overshadowed by the Class President. I have seen your Quirk and fighting prowess. You're good and you are definitely the I need in order take down that Green Haired Monkey. So what do you say… do we have a deal?"

The other person hummed in thought before opening his eyes, as he finally made his decision.

"Alright, I'll join forces with you Todoroki-san. Let's go out there and win."

Todoroki smirked smugly, "Yes, Tokoyami-san!"

* * *

'As expected, people are teaming up with their classmates, huh? Since no one has a good grasp of what Quirks those in the other classes have. I need to do something quickly, too… '

Izuku looked around… to see himself completely isolated from everybody else.

'... about the current state where everyone's totally avoiding me!

Izuku saw Ojiro standing nearby.

"Umm... Ojiro, would you mind….?"

Ojiro had a downcast expression as he tip-toed to the side.

"Sorry, Midoriya-san! Don't take it personally but you just have way too many points!" Ojiro then walked off to find another group."

Izuku stood frozen in horror with his mouth hanging wide open.

'As I thought, no one wants to try to keep over ten million points for a whole 15 freaking minutes! It would be a better strategy to try to steal the points at the end. And unlike Todoroki or Kacchan, I didn't use my Quirk, so no one has no idea if their Quirk would be compatible with mine! Damn it! That's what I get for holding back and saving it for the later rounds!' Izuku thought as his usual nervous and low self-esteem persona was beginning to show itself once again.

Inner Deku sighed as he observed Izuku's inner turmoil.

" **Bro… how about you look… BEHIND YOU!** "

Izuku slowly turned around as he saw two surprising faces.

"Hey, Deku-kun! Come on, you, me and Yaomomo can be a team together!" Ochaco's angelic and bubbly voice entered through his eardrums as it seemed to cleanse all of his worries.

In front of him were 2 of his friends, them being Ochaco and Momo as they both agreed with each other that they wanted to be on Izuku's team.

"Momo-chan?! Ochaco-chan?! Are you two sure about this? Is it really okay with you guys?! I mean, everyone will most likely be after me because of my ten million points! I don't want to place such a burden on you two!" Izuku almost stuttered out as he was on the verge of crying tears of joy. He thought that it was hopeless for him, but here are these two beautiful angels coming to save the day.

"Well, yes, your assumptions are more than likely to come to fruition, but me and Ochaco both decided that it would be the best course of action to join forces with you. Overall, you're objectively the strongest student in the whole class as Todoroki so bluntly pointed out earlier. You are physically the most dominant Freshman, given your height, speed, and power advantage and your feats of athleticism during the Obstacle Course. You are also, incredibly intelligent and a master strategist as shown when you were able to trick both Todoroki and Bakugo to give you the edge to win the race. And, I have seen your Hero Journals. You pay A LOT of attention to detail and can probably analyze everything about anybody's Quirk just by seeing it one time. So, yeah, we are 100% sure we definitely want to team up with you, Izuku-kun." Momo stated as she explained all of the reasons why she and Ochaco wanted to team up with Izuku, despite him having ten million points.

"Plus, if we have no other option, we can always just run away the whole time, until the time is up, and we automatically win, right?" Ochaco added her own two cents in.

Izuku smiled sheepishly as he nervously rubbed the back of his head, "I-I think you two are overestimating me, but you do make valid arguments."

"Like, we would! Anyway, it's better to team up with people you get along with! We have been in a team before and won! So we have good chemistry! Plus, Yaomomo is also really smart and her Quirk is the most versatile out of all of us! So I'm sure we can make it work!" Ochaco beamed as her angelic smile was as bright as the sun.

Izuku had to cover his eyes as they were burning due to how bright her smile was.

"I-I c-can't look! I will go blind! Too bright! It's way too pure. Too wholesome!"

The two female students look at their Class President with confusion spread across their faces.

"Uh, are you okay Deku-kun?"

"Yeah, is there something wrong with your eyes? Are you sure that you don't need to see Recovery Girl for a minute before the second round begins?"

Izuku quickly got a hold of himself, "No no no! I'm good! Anyway, I actually wanted to team up with you two as well. So thanks! For teams, it is best to be with people you can communicate with smoothly, right?"

"Yup, yup!" Ochaco chirped and Momo nodded in agreement

"Actually, with our Quirks, and one other person…. I have already thought of a plan!"

"WOW! SO FAST!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"What do you have in mind, Izuku-kun?"

Izuku turned around as he spotted just who he was looking for. He walked up to him and called his name.

"Iida-kun!"

"Huh?" The speed Quirk user said as he turned to see his brown-tailed friend.

Izuku smiled as he told him his plan, "The four of us would be the horses with Iida in the front! And then, if we use Ochaco-chan's Quirk to make me, Iida, and Momo lighter, we'd be able to maneuver easily. We will have a huge movement advantage. Momo-chan's job would be to support us from the sides and back. She could create distractions and roadblocks for the enemy teams and make it a pain for anybody to get anywhere near us. And if somebody does get close, I can just SMASH them with my Quirk, which would force them to reset their attack strategy. Yes! Our setup would be the ultimate offense and defense combined!"

All three of the students listen had their jaws dropped in astonishment. This guy just came up with the perfect plan! If they utilized all four of their Quirks fully, literally no one could touch them. Iida is too fast and their speed will only increase with Ochaco making them lighter. Momo can literally create anything, so her Quirk pretty much fits any kind of situation they would run into. And if somebody was bold enough to attack them head-on… well, let's just say that they won't want a SECOND **Detroit Smash** straight to the face.

Iida straightened himself as he adjusted his glasses, "I expected no less, from you, Midoriya… But I am afraid I have to refuse.."

Izuku looked at him, surprised. He thought that his plan was foolproof. So why would he decline?

"What? Why?"

Iida looked at him in the eyes, "Ever since the Entrance Exam, I just keep losing to you. You are a wonderful friend, but that is why, if I just keep on following you, I will never grow as an individual."

He now had a steely resolve in his eyes.

"Bakugo and Todoroki are not the only ones who see you as a rival."

Iida stepped away as he began walking away, "I want to beat you as well. That is why I will challenge you. And I am going to give it my all, so you best prepare yourself, Midoriya!"

He then walked back to his group, where Kaminari, Tokoyami, and Todoroki were waiting for him. If one looked close enough, a small smug grin could be seen on Todoroki's face.

Izuku sighed. He really shouldn't be surprised. He saw something like this coming. He understood that Iida wanted to beat him as well and that he also had a great determination to be a Hero. So it was only a matter of time before, he eventually decided that he was going to go against Izuku. But the Green-Haired Saiyan didn't take it personally. As a matter of fact, he actually respected Iida for that. It showed that he was his own man, not willing to rely on the same person to carry him all the time. And that is exactly what a Hero should be like.

'It has already begun.'

Izuku looked over his surroundings and saw numerous teams staring at him. But it was not the same kind of stares he received in middle school and prior. Back in those days, people stared at him because they saw him as inferior. An outcast. A Quirkless freak that had no place to belong in the world. But now, the stares he was getting, were the exact opposite. These stares were filled with respect and acknowledgment. They knew what he was capable of. They knew he was strong. They knew that he did indeed belong here. They admire him for his skill and tenacity to be the best…. And that is why they want so desperately to beat him!

'Everyone's an enemy. That's right. I am at the top right now. I can't just play at being friends. It truly is… **One Versus All!** '

"Hehehe! As I thought, this is great! You stand out!"

Izuku, Momo, and Ochaco all turn around to the sound of the unfamiliar voice behind them.

"Team up with me, Midoriya! The one with the ten million points!"

"Ahh, so close! Who are you?!" Izuku yelled out in horror as an unfamiliar pink haired girl with goggles was right up in his face, completely invading his personal space.

She giggled as she adjusted her goggles, "I am Mei Hatsume, from the Support Course!" Mei proceeded to lift up her goggles, revealing unique yellow irises with what seemed to be a cross-hair or reticle embedded in each of her yellow eyes.

"Oh, that weird person from before," Ochaco commented as she remembered seeing Mei in the Obstacles Course when she used various gadgets to go from platform to platform.

"I don't know you, but let me use your position!" Hatsume shamelessly exclaimed as she seemed to not have a problem with blatantly saying that she only wanted to team up with Izuku to use him.

"Wow, you're pretty blunt," Momo said as she comically sweatdropped when she realized that Mei only wanted to team up with them because Izuku had the most amount of points.

She then speedily approached all three of them as she began speaking rapidly, "If I team up with you, then I'll inevitably become part of the team everyone's watching most, right?"

"Uhh," Izuku dumbly replied.

Mei continued to speak as she got closer to Izuku and his two friends which forced them to take a couple of steps back.

"If that happens, then my super cute babies will inevitably be seen by the big Support companies!"

"Babies?" Momo asked in confusion as she raised an eyebrow.

"That means, in other words, that those big companies will see my babies!"

Ochaco then held out her hands in a stop motion, "Hold, wait, a minute. Can you slow down for a sec? Did you bring babies here? I don't think that's allowed and what about the big companies-"

"-And, I think you guys will also benefit!" Hatsume ignored Ochaco as she was solely focused on Izuku as she was explaining her reason for joining his team.

"Oh, she's not even paying attention to me… "

Hatsume then opened a box, she got from God knows where, and inside it was a selection of many gadgets that she built.

"The Support Course develops equipment that helps Heroes deal with their Quirks. I have a ton of babies, so I'm sure you'll be able to find one that you like! Oh, has this one caught your eye?"

Mei was currently holding what seemed to be a jetpack in her hands.

"I made this based on a certain Hero's backpack, adding my own original twist to it."

Izuku's eyes widened, "Could you be talking about the Buster Hero, Air Jet? I like him, too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, his agency's close, so I went to tour it before."

"Wow, amazing! By the way, My Quirk is… "

Momo and Ochaco looked on from the background as they saw how Izuku and Mei just started clicking seeing how they were interacting very nicely.

"They seemed to have… gotten along pretty quick." Momo said as she frowned.

"Yeah, they have… " Ochaco replied as she replicated a frown of her own.

For some unknown reason, seeing Izuku talk with Mei as they passionately discussed about Heroes and their gadgets annoyed the two girls just a little bit. They couldn't quite put their finger on why though….

Izuku took a deep breath as he was now assessing his current situation.

'Not being able to team up with Iida was a huge blow to our game plan, and now I have to rethink our strategy. But with Hatsume, Ochaco-chan, and Momo-chan… Yes, I got it! I know how to make this work!'

Izuku truned to face his team as he now had a confident smirk.

"Alright! Here's our new game plan. Listen carefully... "

* * *

The buzzer went off, signally that the 15 minutes for gathering your Cavalry team were finally over.

"Time's up! Now then, it's about time to get started!" Midnight announced to the students as he did some arm stretches to prep herself.

"Hey, hey! Come on, wake up, Eraser! The second round is about to start!" Present Mic said as he nudged Aizawa, effectively waking him up from his nap.

"After fifteen minutes to form teams and talk strategy, twelve Cavalry teams are lined up on the field!" Present Mic yelled, attempting to hype up the crowd.

Aizawa took second to take a look at all of the teams.

"Hmmm… There are some interesting teams out there."

"Now, raise those battle cries! It is time for U.A.'s bloody battle!"

"You're dragging it. I don't think there is going to be any bloodshed." Aizawa commented.

"Light the signal fire!" Present Mic shouted as he ignored Aizawa's comment.

Izuku tied the headband around his forehead, as he internally gained slightly more confidence. The headband reminded him of his Hero costume which was inspired by his Late Great ancestor, Bardock. Every time he put a headband on, it always made him feel empowered.

"Alright! Here we go! Is everybody ready?!" Izuku asked his teammates.

"Yes!" All three girls responded in unison.

Izuku then adopted a more serious and determined face as he was now in 'Deku Mode.'

"I'm counting on you!"

A 10-second countdown began as everybody got into their positions.

"ALL RIGHT! You've all made your teams, right? I'm not going to ask if you're ready or not!" Present Mic yelled as now the audience was on the edge of their seats, eagerly anticipating for the second round of the Sports Festival to begin.

"Now, let's go! Counting down to the brutal bloody showdown!"

"You're dragging it."

"THREE!"

Katsuki cracked his knuckles, "We are aiming for… "

"TWO!"

"... One thing." Shoto stared at Team Midoriya like how a predator stalks his prey.

"ONE!"

Izuku smirked as he saw both Katsuki and Shoto staring at him directly in the eyes.

He then motioned his finger towards both of them.

"Then come and get it!"

"START!" Midnight announced as she waved her whip thus beginning the Cavalry Battle.

Numerous teams all began rushing towards Team Midoriya as they shouted out battle cries. All with a common goal.

"It is basically a battle for the ten million points!" Testutesu said.

"Midoriya, I'll be taking those points! Thank you, very much!" Toru joyfully shouted.

Izuku sighed, "So they're coming for us right from the get-go, huh?" He honestly shouldn't even be surprised.

Momo huffed, "Talking about being predictable!"

"What do we do, Deku-kun?!" Ochaco asked as she was ready to do whatever Izuku needed her to do.

"Of course, our move is to run away! Let's make them work for!" Izuku replied.

"I won't let you!" Testutesu shouted.

His teammate then used his Quirk on the ground it made the Quirk all liquid like.

"What is this?!" Ochaco asked as he feet began to descend into the ground.

"We're sinking!" Momo yelled as she quickly realized what was going on.

"No worries! Everybody hold on tight!" Izuku reassured his team as he had a plan to get out.

He then pushed a button which activated his jetpack. The entire team was sent up high in the air above all of their pursuers.

"Wow, he used a jetpack?! Thanks to the Support Course, huh? Follow them!"

"Jiro!"

"I know!" Jiro proceeded to aim her ear jacks towards Midoriya.

However, Izuku simply swatted them away like they were nothing. The force in his hand was strong enough to create a small gust of wind.

Jiro sucked her teeth, "Damn it! I forgot that he had monster strength!"

"Guys, we're landing!" Ochaco said to prepare her teammates to land safely on the ground.

Hatsume used her special boots to create strong winds from the bottom of her soles to slow and ease their landing on the ground.

'Making everyone other than Ochaco-chan weightless, so our weigh is just her plus the equipment and clothes.' Izuku mused in his mind as they landed on the ground and began moving.

"What do you think of my babies? Aren't they cute? Cuteness can be made, you know." Hatsume asked as they were running across the battlefield.

"Excellent mobility! Your babies are amazing, Hatsume! Izuku replied as he did see all of the benefits that came with her gadgets and tools.

"Right?" Hatsume chirped as she was glad that somebody other than herself saw the value in her babies.

"I'm the one making them float… " Ochaco muttered to her self.

"I can create things, too you know… " Momo also mumbled to herself quietly.

"Huh? Momo-chan, Ochaco-chan, did you two say something?" Izuku asked.

"Nothing!" Both girls replied instantaneously.

'Huh? That's weird. I could have sworn, I heard them say something! Meh, maybe I'm just hearing things. I should focus on the task at hand!'

" **...** " Inner Deku stayed quiet as he did hear what the two girls said, but decided to just keep his mouth shut for the time being. Izuku needed to focus.

"We're going after them, too! Come on Jiro, time to get revenge!" Toru energetically said as she wanted to get the ten million points as much as anybody else.

"Hey, wait, Hagakure! Your headband is gone!" Sato shouted as he did not see their headband anywhere.

Toru reached her invisible hand up to touch her forehead, only to realize she could not feel her headband anywhere.

"WHAT?! When did that happen?!"

A short distance away, the spectators could see Monoma, a blonde male student from Class 1-B nonchalantly twirling Team Hagakure's headband with his fingers.

"Profiting while others fight." He simply said as shamelessly enjoyed stealing points from Class 1-A students.

"NOW THEN! Even though barely two minutes have passed since we have started, it has already turned into a free-for-all! Fights over the headbands are breaking out all over! Ignoring the ten million points and going for second to fourth places is not bad either! Sometimes it is best to sneak up from behind to an unsuspecting opponent!" Present Mic yelled as the crowd was now enjoying the Cavalry Battle as they were now getting the chance to see many different Quirks on display.

Izuku was able to sense people running up from behind his team. He quickly turns his head to see Shoji running straight at him.

"Fighting? No, this is… a one-sided pillage!" A strangely familiar voice to Deku, Momo, and Ocahco shouted as Shoji was running towards them at full speed.

"Shoji?! What? By himself? But isn't it supposed to be a team battle?" Ochaco asked as she thought there could only be teams of two to four students total.

Momo saw that some teams were attempting to close in on them.

"Don't worry about it, Uraraka-san! For now, let's put some distance between the other teams for now." The black haired beauty proceeded to create a cannon from the exposed skin of her abdomen, similar to the one she used against the Zero Pointers in the Obstacle Course.

"We can't be caught standing still against multiple opponents!"

Momo then fired various shots at the teams try to close in on them. They were forced to back away in order to not get hit by the cannon fire which would surely do a lot of damage to their team and make them vulnerable enough for people to steal their headbands and points.

Ochaco tried to move her feet, but one of the rocket boots that Mei lent her was stuck on something.

"What the?!"

"What's wrong Ochaco-chan?!" Deku asked as he realized they weren't moving.

"One of my rocket boots is stuck on something! I can't move!"

Deku looked to see what was making her stuck and he saw a small grape colored ball.

"Of course! It's Mineta's Quirk!"

Deku closed his eyes as he focused on finding the Purple Haired Pervert's energy signature. Once he found it, he immediately turned his head towards Shoji.

"HE'S IN THERE. He's hiding inside of Shoji's arms!"

"Hehe, so you've caught me, huh, Midoriya?" Mineta popped out from inside of Shoji's arms as he had a creepy expression.

"Is that even allowed!" Deku rhetorically asked.

"It is!" Midnight replied.

"Wow! I was not actually expecing a response but okay!"

Then, out of nowhere a long tongue attacked Izuku as it attempted to take his ten million point headband. However, Deku was fast enough to dodge it at last second. The tongue tried to steal Tesutesu's headband but he also dodged it.

The owner of the tounge revealed to be Tsuyu as she too was hidden inside of Shoji's arms.

"I didn't expect any less form you, Midoriya." The frog girl said as wasn't surprised that Deku was able to dodge her attack. She saw how fast he was when he saved her life when Shigarki was about to kill her with his Decay Quirk.

"And, Asui, too, huh? Not a bad combo!" Deku acknowledged the strength of the team.

"Call me Tsu!"

The frog girl proceeded to launch her tongue again towards the Green-Haired Saiyan. Mineta combined her attack with multple purple balls hurling towards Deku, hoping that one of them sticks to him.

Deku however, was able to impress the crowd as he effortless dodged all of their advances towards his headband.

"Team Mineta makes use of the overwhelming difference in their sizes! They're like a tank! But Midoriya is able to dodge all of their attacks. How is he so fast when he's that big and tall?!" Present Mic asked as the crowd thought that with Izuku's overwhelming strength, it would most likely come with a lack of speed. But for some reason, that weakness and trope do not apply to Deku.

"Izuku-kun! We need to get away or we will eventually be caught!" Momo ushered.

"Alright, we're blasting off again!" Deku pushed the button to activate his jetpack.

This forced the bottom part of Ochaco's rocket boot to be completely torn off.

As they were flying in the air, Hatsume noticed this.

"My baby was torn apart!"

"It is alright Hatsume-san! I have a backup plan, so don't worry!" Izuku reassured the pink haired mechanic.

"DEKU!" Bakugo yelled out as he used his Explosions to blast himself up towards Team Midroiya.

"What the fu- Kaccahn?! Is he seriously trying to chase me from all the way up here!?" izuku asked in shock, as he did expect him to chase him around but, he didn't expect Bakugo to literally leave his entire team to go get him all by himself!

"Don't get carried away, you nerd!" Bakugo prepared a flaming hot Explosion aimed right for Deku's face.

"He's going to blow us up!" Ochaco screamed in horror.

"No, he's not! Momo-chan! Shield!" Deku commanded his Vice President.

"Right!" Momo then quickly created a silver shield big enough to cover her entire team. When Katsuki fired his Explosion, it directly landed on the shield. However, the defense was so strong, that it was able to nullify the attack completely!

"Damn it! I forgot that Pony Tail is able to create practically anything. You chose her intentionally for that purpose for that, huh, Deku? You cunning bastard!" Bakugo shouted in frustration. With Momo as their front horse, he realized that Deku was practically untouchable! He would have to attack him from of their blind spots.

The crowd cheered as they were finally getting to see some hand on hand action.

"-He's gotten separated from his horses!"

"-What's with this guy?!"

"-Is that even allowed?!"

A long gray tape then wrapped around Katsuki's shoulder as it pulled him back t his team.

"Nice catch, Sero!" Kirishima said.

"It's a technicality, so it's okay! It wouldn't have been if he'd touched the ground, though! So as long as he stays in the air and above the ground, leaving your team is OKAY!" Midnight announced as she made it clear what the rules said about Katsuki's little stunt.

'Hmmm.. So we're playing by those rules, huh?' Deku said mentally as a couple of new plans began forming in his head.

They descended back to the ground.

"Thanks, Ochaco-chan! Your Quirk is really good in these conditions!" Deku stated.

"It's hard to control with just one foot, but I'll manage!"

'Yeah, I know. Landing like this is inefficient… It's best if we stay out of the air unless we absolutely need to! We'll just have to make do with our increased mobility from Ochaco-chan's Zero Gravity and Momo-chan's Creation! And I have to make sure to protect my teammates with my power. Yes… Momo-chan, Ochaco-chan, and Hatsume-san are my support Heroes while I am their main Tank and DPS hybrid!'

"Now, let us take a look at each team's points! It has been seven minutes! Here the current rankings up on the screen!" Present Mic said as the rankings were shown on the jumbotron.

"Huh? What?" Some of the audience members said in confusion.

"What? Wait a minute! Other than Team Midoriya, Class A isn't doing so well… " Present Mic announced as the standings showed that while Team Midoriya was in first place, Team Monoma was in second place with 1,360 points and Team Tesutesu was in third place with 1,125 points.

"Wait, a second! Team Bakugo has zero points! What happened?!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, Monoma appeared behind Bakugo as he snatched his headband cleanly off. Bakugo didn't know what happened until a couple of seconds later.

"Class A is too simple-minded… "

"Crap! He got us!" Mina said as she too realized that Monoma stole their points right from under their noses.

"What'd you say, bastard? Give that back or I'll come over there and kill you!" Katsuki shouted as he was angry at the fact that some Class B extra was able to catch him off guard.

"Since Midnight said that it was the first game, it wouldn't make sense for them to cut a ton of people in the qualifier, right?"

"Huh? What bullshit are you spouting, extra?"

"Assuming they'd keep about forty people for the next stage, we just made sure we stayed within that number as we ran, observing from the back the Quirks and personalities of those who would be our rivals. There's no point in being obsessive over winning in the prelims, right?" Monoma sated with a smug smirk.

"You did this as a class?"

"Well, it wasn't a consensus, but it was a good idea, right?"

"Hey, Monoma! They're coming!" One of his teammates whispered as he noticed a couple of teams circling around them.

Monoma continued on with his monolouge, "It's better than going after a temporary 'top' like a horse with a carrot waving in front of its face. Oh, while I'm at it, you're quite famous, aren't you? As the victim of the Sludge Incident! You should tell me about it sometime- About how it feels to be attacked by Villains once a year."

When he said those last few sentences, that struck Katsuki's biggest nerve. Being reminded of that incident, about a year ago made him remember when Deku saved his life… and it led him to remember Deku's speech….

"Kirishima… change of plans… "

Kirishima looked up only to be horrified at what he saw. Monoma also turned his attention towards the Ash Blonde haired student.

Around him, was an aura of pure red, filled with absolute hatred and anger.

"Before we get Deku, we're going to kill these guys!" Katsuki simply stated as he was irate at the fact that Monoma even dared to bring that sludge incident up.

Deku was overhearing the conversation from not too far away.

'So Class B had a long-term strategy that involved them throwing the qualifier, huh? It is true that they could leave a stronger impression by overturning the mood that favored Class A before the Sports Festival started. But based on their way of thinking, it means they won't necessarily come after us.' Deku said mentally as he began to rethink his strategy.

"Everyone, I have an idea! We are going to go on the offensive for a little bi-"

Izuku was interrupted as his horses immediately stopped moving. Izuku was confused as to why they stopped, but when he looked up, he realized why.

In front of them, staring them down was none other than Team Todoroki.

"Less than half of the time is left now!" Present Mic announced.

Deku smirked as he saw one of his biggest threats staring him directly in the eyes.

"You finally got impatient, huh, Todoroki-san?"

"The Cavalry battle is about to enter the second half! In this unexpected rise of Class B, who will wear the ten million points in the end?!" Present Mic said as the crowd was beginning to get even more hyped up than before.

Shoto looked coldly at what he deemed as, his 'biggest obstacle.'

"I'll be taking that now, if you don't mind, Midoriya."

"Hmph. I thought we would not have a confrontation against Team Todoroki until the climax of the round. He seems to think highly of you, Izuku-kun." Momo said as in her opinion, the second strongest student in Class 1-A wasted no time in attacking Team Midoriya.

"Only half of the time is left! Don't stop moving!" Izuku said as he wasn't planning on facing Todoroki so soon. He wanted to save the best for last.

"Iida, forward!" Todoroki commanded.

"Right!" The glasses-wearing teen replied as he activated his Engine Quirk and charged towards Midoriya.

"Tokoyami, prepare, Dark Shadow to defend us from all angles!"

"Right!"

"Kaminari, you-"

"-I know what I have to do!"

Izuku widened his eyes as he realized what they were planning to do.

"Momo-chan! Create an insulation sheet large enough to cover us all! Everyone, hold on tight as I watch our surroundings! It is not just one group that is coming after us!"

Izuku saw that there were many other teams behind Todoroki who were trying to capitalize.

"Make sure you guard well… Indiscriminate Shock… 1.3 Million Volts!" Kaminari shouted as lighting erupted from his body and it created an area of effect.

Deku immediately grabbed the insulation sheet that Momo made and wrapped it around his entire team. Dark Shadow did something similar as it made sure the lightning did not damage any member of Team Todoroki.

All around them, teams were getting shocked by Kaminari's lightning attack. They were all rendered as immobilized as none of them prepared for the huge shock.

Shoto's right hand began producing frost, "Less than six minutes left. We can't back down now." He proceeded to ice the floor behind them as it trapped all of the other teams that were ganging up on them. "Sorry, but you will all just have to bear it."

"What? What'd he do? Todoroki took care of that crowd of teams in an instant!" Present Mic asked.

"He froze them after Kaminari shock stopped them… I guess it should be expected, but he took into account how a lot of people avoided it in the obstacle course." Aizawa commented as he explained Todoroki's strategy.

Present Mic gave him a thumbs up, "Nice commentary!"

Kendo then noticed that her neck felt a little lighter. She reached for it, only to realize that the headbands she had stolen were completely gone!

"I might as well take these!" Shoto nonchalantly said as in his hands were numerous stolen headbands.

"Damn it! Give them back!"

"What? Crap, he took mine, too?"

Izuku tried to turn on his jet back, but it wasn't working.

"Hatsume-san, the jetpack is not responding!"

"Baby! There's room for improvement!"

"Crap! We can't get away, so it looks like we're going to have to fight back!" Deku told his teammates.

"Tokoyami, attack!" Shoto ordered!

"Momo-chan!" Izuku called out.

"I got it!" Momo replied as she whipped out another shield to block Dark Shadow's advance.

Kaminari sucked his teeth, "Yaoyorozu's Creation is going to be a pain in the ass to deal with!"

"No. Midoriya is worse. With that level of overwhelming raw power at his disposal, it will be difficult to actually do some real damage to him. While if he hits us with any of his signature Smashes, its game over for us." Shoto said as he realized that the true threat of Team Midroiya was Izuku.

As Izuku's team kept moving back they suddenly stopped.

"Oh snap! Team Midoriya has nowhere to go now!" Present Mic said as Team Midoriya was now along the edge of the fighting stage.

'We have nowhere left to run… Alright, fuck it then! Let's go on the offensive.'

"Everybody hold still!" Izuku commanded.

All three of his teammates looked up at him in curiosity. What was he up to?

Izuku took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

"HAAA!"

Izuku cried out as he shot three white Ki blasts towards his teammates.

However, these Ki blasts were not meant to do damage.

When the Ki blasts hit the three girls, they all shivered in shock as they immediately felt an upsurge of energy.

"Wh-What is this feeling?" Ochaco asked but was then silenced as around her, was a milky white aura of Ki which enveloped her whole body. The same can be said for Momo and Mei.

Izuku raised his fist in fulfillment, "YES! It worked! It was a success! I knew those Ki control exercises were not for nothing."

"I-Izu-kun! What did you do?! Why do all of a sudden do I feel like I can run 10 miles without stopping and have the power to crush boulders with my bare hands?!" Momo asked as her whole body was currently feeling euphoric. She had never felt this strong before ever in her entire life. It was almost intoxicating, to say the least.

"M-My mind feels like it has opened up to brand new possibilities!" Hatsume said in shock as her mind, body, and soul felt much clearer and stronger than before!

Izuku smirked at seeing the reactions from the three girls.

"Well, to put it simply, I lent you guys some of my energy! Over the past few weeks, I've been working on controlling my Ki and that was one trick I was able to pick up on! I hope it isn't too underwhelming! I didn't want to give you guys too much energy than what your bodies can currently handle." Izuku said.

"Underwhelming?! Izuku-kun, this is incredible! I never thought it would be possible for somebody to be able to share their power with multiple people at once!" Momo said as she began testing the new found energy as she began creating multiple objects at once. It didn't seem like they were wasting her lipids at all!

"W-Wow! This is Deku-kun's power… It's spectacular! He's so strong… " Ochaco muttered as she could feel Deku's energy running all throughout her body.

"Alright! Everyone, full speed ahead!" Deku commanded.

"Right!" The three girls shouted in unison.

Shoto began producing ice in his right arm.

"I don't know what you did, nor do I know why your teammates have a similar aura to you, but if you think I'm just going to let you escape, then you're sadly mistak-"

Shoto was cut off as in a huge burst of speed, Team Midoriya completely blitzed them. The speed behind them was so strong that it created gusts of wind that were powerful enough to shatter Shoto's ice.

"W-What in the world!" Shoto yelled in confused shock.

"S-So fast?! How the fuck?" Kaminari sputtered as his brain was having difficulty forming sentences.

"What great speed?! I didn't even see them move!" Tokoyami said in disbelief. He also couldn't believe that they moved so fast.

Momo almost tripped on her feet.

"O-Oh my God! I have never moved so quickly in my life! I almost lost control of myself.

'Yes, it's working! Sharing a portion of my energy to them plus with Ochaco-chan making us weightless, we are able to move together at superhuman speeds! This will give us a huge edge in battle!' Izuku mentally cheered as he was happy to see that his plan was working.

Shoto sucked his teeth in annoyance, "Why you- I won't let you get away Midoriya!"

He aimed a stream of Ice towards Ochaco, deeming her the most vulnerable of the group.

Ochaco widened her eyes in horror, 'It is coming straight for me!'

Izuku saw the distress look on her face.

"Listen to me, Ocahco-chan! You have enough power to just simply punch the ice away!"

"WHAT?! Deku-kun, I don't know. I'm not strong like you!"

"YES, YOU ARE! Come on trust me! Hurry up, it's getting closer!"

Ochaco saw the the stream of ice was indeed closing in on her. If it were to make a direct impact, she could be severely injured. Was Todoroki trying to kill her?!

Ochaco gulped as she made a fist, "Okay, Deku-kun! I trust you!"

As the ice was inches from her face, Ochaco threw the hardest punch she could muster with all of her being!"

"TAKE THIS!"

As soon as the fist made contact with the ice, it was completely obliterated to a million pieces. The force behind Ocahco's punch was so powerful that it launched some shards of ice all the way up to the sky at high speeds.

Shoto eyes widened as he thought he was hallucinating.

"WHAT?! How is this possible?! I put a lot of power into that ice and Uraraka is just able to punch it away like its nothing! Where did that power come from?!" Shoto said as he grit his teeth in frustration.

Ochaco stared at her hand in shock.

'I-I did it! Oh my goodness… Deku-kun's energy is so strong. Is this how feels on a daily basis? Incredible!'

"So not only did Midroiya grant them super speed but super strength as well. Amazing! To think that there is such an ability where one can give portions of their energy away!" Tenya said as he too was dumbfounded at how he just increased the physical capabilities of all three of his teammates just like that.

Izuku smirked as he enjoyed seeing Shoto frustrated.

"Hey, Todoroki-san! Are you, by any chance, forgetting something?"

"What are you talking abou-" Shoto didn't finish his sentence as his eyes widened in realization. He felt that his neck was a little lighter than it was prior to a few seconds. He reached for it to see, that all of his stolen headbands were… gone!

Shoto looked up to see Deku twirling all of his stolen headbands with his finger.

"Oh, did you remember what you forgot, Todoroki-san?" Deku sarcastically asked all with a smug smirk on his face.

"You…. How did you… " Shoto then remembered what just happened in like the last minute.'It must have been when they completely blitzed us! I was not paying attention when Midoriya must have snatched the stolen headbands from my neck when I was monologing! Damn you, Midoriya!'

Endeavor looked on in disgust as he saw how Izuku was playing Shoto.

"You fool! Don't underestimate him! If he's anything like his Father, Hisashi, then he must always have some trick up his sleeve. He's exploiting your weaknesses, and you are falling right into his hands. Foolish boy."

Izuku then began placing the stolen headbands around his neck.

"Alright, ladies, let's get out of here. There are still other teams we can go steal points from!" Deku told his teammates.

"NO! Don't let them get away!" Kaminari shouted as he began charging another electric attack.

"Not so fast! Momo-chan! Smokescreen, please!" Izuku commanded his Vice President.

"Roger that, Izuku-kun! " Momo then effortless created a smoke bomb which then produced a thick black smoke that concealed Team Midoriya completely.

"NOOOO!" Shoto shouted as he fired a barrage of ice shards towards the smoke screen. However, when the smoke cleared, Team Midoriya was no longer there.

Shoto Todoroki was now beyond pissed off. He felt like pulling his hair out. He never foresaw any of this happening. His plan was just to go after Team Midroiya and take his ten million points. Thus, he would automatically advance to the next round of the U.A. Sports Festival. But no. Izuku Midroiya just kept on throwing a curveball, after curveball, after a curveball, one after another, after another, and after another. When he thinks he has the Green-Haired Powerhouse all figured out, he just pulls out another trick and keeps on surprising him. That is not what is supposed to happen. He's supposed to be the best damn it! He's supposed to dominate and show the world that he can be the Number One Hero WITHOUT his Father's power.

His Father… oh right that reminded him. He was up in the stands watching. He looked up, only to see Endeavor looking directly at him with utter shame in his eyes. He shook his head as he saw how Izuku just manhandled his entire team and got away with stealing their points.

'M-Midoriya…. Do you dare embarrass me? Do you dare make a fool out of me? Do you dare make me look like a laughing stock? IN FRONT OF MY NO GOOD FATHER!?'

Shoto was burning in wrath.

Wait, burning?

On Shoto's left side, he could see small sparks of flame beginning to form. They were getting bigger and stronger until he realized what he was doing. He quickly deactivated the flames as he used his right side to cool his body down and calm him down as well.

"D-Did Midoriya… just tempt me into using my left side?! What in the hell is going on with me? I never use my flames in battle! But I was just about to summon my flames, subconsciously without even realizing it! I-Is Midoriya… trying to MOCK ME?!'

"DIE!" Bakugo shouted as he charged straight for Monoma. However, the student of Class 1-B simply dodged the strike as he used his hand to simply slap Bakugo's hand away.

"Why you son of a-"

But before Katsuki could finish his sentence, he was met with an Explosion right to the face.

"Wow! What a nice Quirk!" Monoma mocked as he used Katsuki's own Quirk to blast him away. He then procceded to unnoticeably touch Kirishima's hair.

"What the fuck?! That's my Quirk, how in the hell did you do that?" Bakugo asked as he stumbled back due to the force of the Explosion and the shock of seeing his own power used against him.

"Bakugo, someone has the same Quirk as you, too?" Kirishima shouted as he almost couldn't believe his eyes.

Bakugo sucked his teeth in irritation.

"FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Bakugo screamed as he launched a violent Explosion right to the side of Monoma's face.

"Realy, such nice Quirks… "

Bakugo's eyes widened in shock. 'What the hell?! How is he not dead yet. I made sure to put extra power into that last blast.

Then the smoke cleared which then showed the left side of Mono's face and arm had the effects of Kirishima's hardening Quirk.

"But I think we can alll agree that my Quirk is far superior to yours, am I right?" Monoma said with a confident smirk on his face.

"Wha…? Hey, that's my Quirk! How are you doing that?" Kirishima demanded as he clearly didn't like the fact that a student from Class 1-B was using his Hardening Quirk right in front of him.

"This guy… he's copying our Quirks!" Bakugo exclaimed as he observed Monoma's powers.

"That is correct! Right on the money! It seems you students from Class 1-A aren't as slow and dumb as I had initially thought.

 _ **Name: Neito Monoma**_

 _ **Quirk: Copy: He can use the Quirks of anyone he touches as much as he wants for a time span of five minutes! He can't use two or more at the same time, though!**_

"Well, I guess, even an idiot like you can figure it out, huh?" Monoma mocked Bakugo as he twirled his headband in his fingers.

"Well then I guess, I'll see you later. With the number of points we have now, we're definetely guaranteed to make it to the top four! Maybe I'll see in the next round. Maybe I wont. Who knows what can happen!" Monoma proceeded to go the other way as he turned around to look at Bakugo one last time.

"I guess, I will go find somebody else that can give me a challenge. Maybe I will run into the guy who gave the student pledge. What was his name… Midoriya.. Was it? I'm pretty sure he can give me a much better fight than you ever could. Just saying."

"I'm... going to kill you… " Bakugo calmly stated as he heard Monoma's words. What is this bastard suggesting?! That Deku is better than him?! NO CHANCE IN HELL! Bakugo was beyond irate now, especially when he brought up Izuku Midoriya's Student Pledge…

"What's wrong with him?" Monoma asked.

"You pushed the Midoriya button… You shouldn't have done that." Kirishima said

"The Midoriya Button?"

"Hey, did somebody call my name?!"

"Deku?!" Bakugo asked

Behind Team Monoma was Team Midoriya as they had just escaped Team Todoroki via Momo's smoke screen.

"Oh, speak of the devil," Monoma said as he now put all of his attention towards the Green-Haired Saiyan.

"Midoriya, watch out! He can copy anybody's Quirk just by touching you once and he'll be able to use it against you like its nothing!" Kirishima warned his Class President.

"Hmm… a Copy Quirk, huh? Very interesting, indeed." Izuku said as he already had a plan formed in his mind on how to deal with the student from Class 1-B.

"Alright, so let's see what you can do!" Izuku jumped towards Team Monoma as he deliberately aimed a slow and light punch towards the blonde. Monoma easily dodged the Green-Haired Saiyan's attack and used the opportunity to touch his arm. Once Izuku felt that Monoma had touched him, he jumped to his team.

Monoma smirked, "HAHAHA! Did you not hear what one of your idiot classmates just said. I can copy Quirks just by touching people. And, you just charged blindly at me? I thought you were different, but it seems I was wrong. You're just as dumb as the rest of your classmates!"

Monoma then activated his Quirk. Suddenly, purple vein-like markings started to form around his arm. Along with it, came green electricity that just emanated power.

"OH MY LORD! Your Quirk is the most amazing, I have ever copied! I feel as if, I have the power of All Might himself in my arm. Thank you for being such a stupid idiot for letting me copy your Quirk! Now, with this power, I can undoubtedly get first place in this round! HAHAHA! This power is amazing!"

Monoma then proceeded to hurl towards Deku at full speed, with the intent of blowing him and his entire team away with the power of **One For All**.

Seeing Monoma charge Deku head on, just made him smirk in victory.

"Take this!" Monoma then smashed Deku with all of the might he could muster.

There was a huge shockwave as most teams were blown back just by the raw power of Monoma's punch.

"Crap! I tried to warn him!" Kirishima said as he covered his eyes due to the harsh winds blowing towards him.

"S-Such Power!" Present Mic shouted as the crowd desperately waited for the smoke to clear in order to see the result of Monoma's attack.

However, when the smoke did eventually clear, everybody was shocked, to say the least, at what they saw.

Monoma's arm had turned into an ugly pinkish purple color as it was clearly broken due to the unnatural way it was bent. Blood and gashes could be seen all over it.

Deku was seen casually blocking the punch with… just one finger.

"WHAT?! He was able to block that monster punch with just a finger?!" Sero said in shock as he voiced most of what people were thinking in their heads at the moment.

"Wh-what?! How is this possible?! Your Quirk is supposed to make me… invincible!" Monoma stuttered out as the pain his right arm was experience had to be the worst he has ever felt in his entire life.

Deku smirked smugly as he saw the shocked look on Monoma and many other people's face.

"While you are right, my Quirk does grant the user incredible amounts of strength and power. The thing is, in order to use it efficiently, one must have the proper vessel in order to contain all of that power. I let you copy my Quirk because I knew that you would be intoxicated by the power it would grant you. And you would no doubt charge straight at me, attempting to take my ten million points. You fell, right into my trap." Deku finished as he removed his finger from Monoma's hand.

Monoma smiled in acknowledgment.

"Well played, Midoriya. It seems I have misjudged you. You are definitely a cut above the rest."

That was the last thing, the student from Class 1-B said before he fell to the floor, due to the backlash of using **One For All** without having a proper vessel or training.

Deku then adopted a serious expression.

"Oh, and by the way. Don't ever disrespect my classmates. Ever. Again."

Deku then turned away as paramedics immediately came to carry Monoma out in a stretcher.

'Izuku Midoriya, huh? Truly an interesting character.' Those were the last thoughts of Monoma before passed out to unconsciousness. His respect for the Green-Haired Saiyan has dramatically increased.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!" Present Mic announced as there was now only 60 seconds left in the Cavalry Battle. Those who had little points had to step it up soon or they would be going home instead of the next round of the Sports Festival.

'Excellent, Young Izuku! You're doing good! Just one more minute, and you'll advance to the next round!' Toshinori cheered mentally as he was truly impressed by what his Suceesor has been able to accomplish in the Sports Festival so far. And he hasn't even been using **One For All**!

"One more minute?!" Shoto said in shock as he had not realized that time had gone so quickly. He still needed to get the ten million points from Midoriya!

"The bastard…" Shoto muttered.

Iida opened his eyes as he had made his decision.

"Everyone, there is less than a minute left. You won't be able to use me after this. I am counting on you!"

"Iida, what are you talking about?" Shoto asked curiously

Iida then got into his running stance.

"Hang on tight! Make sure you get it, Todoroki!"

Iida's engines then began to light up as a blue fire began exhausting from them.

" **Torque Over-** "

Iida then quickly ran towards Team Midoriya at a speed that nobody was expecting at all. Izuku didn't even know what him as he was not paying attention to Team Todoroki at all.

"- **Reciproburst!** "

Todoroki then grabbed the headband on Izuku's forehead as quickly as he could before Izuku could figure out what was even happening.

"Wha…?!" Present Mic stuttered out as the audience had no idea what just happened.

"What happened? So fast! So fast! Iida if you could accelerate that fast, then show us in the prelims!" Present Mic shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Wh-What in the world was that?" Shoto asked in shock. He had no clue what was happening so he just grabbed the headband on instinct.

"By forcing the torque and rotations to increase, I created an explosive power. With the recoil, my engine stalls after a while, though. It is a secret move I had not told anyone in class yet." Iida replied as he finally revealed his super secret move.

Deku just turned his head to look at Iida in amazement.

"I told you, didn't I, Midoriya? That I'd challenge you." Tenya looked at Izuku in the eyes as he had a smirk of confidence.

Izuku smirked as well, as he gave Iida a look of respect and acknowledgment.

"Yes, Iida, you did. I have to admit, I was not expecting that at all! Buuuuuuut. There's one problem that you didn't consider."

Tenya frowned, "And what would that be, Midoriya?"

Izuku then looked at Shoto.

"Hey, Todoroki-san! How about, you take a closer look at the headband you just took from me."

Shoto gave him a mean glare, "What are you talking about, Monkey Boy?" Shoto proceeded to flip the headband over and take a closer look at it. At first, he didn't see what Midoriya was getting at, but when he compared the headband to the one he had tied around his forehead, he gasped in shock.

"You… Damn you, you BASTARD!"

All of the headbands that were given to the participants in the Cavalry Battle all had red numbers on them…. The one Shoto stole from Izuku… had **blue** numbers

"T-This is a-"

"Fake." Izuku finished Shoto's thought as he grabbed one of the headbands from his neck and twirled it around to show that it was the real ten million point headband.

"How, and when were you able to pull this off?!" Shoto asked, anger clearly evident in his voice.

"Remember the smokescreen?" Momo asked.

"Well, Deku-kun told Yaomomo to make a fake ten million point headband with blue numbers instead of red," Ochaco added.

"And he simply replaced the real ten million point headband with that one, successfully hiding the real thing under the various headbands that we stole from you!" Hatsume finished.

"You made a great effort, Iida, buuuuuut…. You fell just a little bit short." Izuku said.

"..." Shoto was just speechless.

"OH MY! Midoriya out of nowhere with the clutch fake ten million point headband. Nobody even considered that a possibility. The genius mind of Izuku Midoriya is displayed once again in this round of the U.A. Sports Festival!" Present Mic screamed as the crowd began to cheer even louder than before.

Izuku then adopted a smirk, "Well, since our victory is guaranteed since we still have ten million points, and there's under a minute left, I will ensure our victory by DOING THIS!"

Izuku then blasted off towards the sky as he flew to a very high altitude. He then stopped as he floated there, waiting for the time to run out!

"What?! He can fly?!"

"Unbelievable?! Is there anything this guy can't do?!"

Many people in the crowd started commentating as they were now witnessing Izuku simply floating in the sky waiting for the time to run out.

"Hmmm… Reminds me of a certain blue-haired Senior…. "Snipe said as a specific curious student came to mind as he saw Izuku fly.

"Oh, man! I forgot he can do that! Welp, I guess there goes our chance of getting the ten million points." Kirishima said as he sighed. He really wanted to get the ten million points, but alas, Izuku seems to not want anybody else to lay a finger on his headband.

"NOOO! I refuse to give up! DEKU! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN FLY, DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN FROM ME!" Bakugo screamed at the top of his lungs as he used his Explosions to propel himself towards th air straight at Deku.

"Oh, what's this?! It seems like Bakugo has different plans. He is dead set on getting those ten million points!" Present Mic said as the crowd was enjoying the show.

"What the? Kacchan?! Are you being serious?! You can't fly! You'll hurt yourself coming this far up!"

Shoto sucked his teeth as he saw Bakugo chase Midoriya.

"Midoriya, you have made a fool out of me not once, not twice, but three times! I can't let you get away with that. THOSE TEN MILLION POINTS ARE MINE!"

Shoto created a freakishly tall pillar of ice as he was following right behind Bakugo as he too also wanted a piece of Deku and his ten million points.

"OH WOW! It looks like Todoroki wants a piece of Midoriya as well!" Present Mic announced.

"Todoroki-san, you too?!" Deku shouted in shock.

But he then smirked as in reality… he was expecting this all along. And he couldn't help but admire the tenacity of his two classmates.

"Alright then… you guys asked for it!"

The scent of Ozone filled the air as Deku's body began to envelop with powerful green electrecity. His eyes glowed with power as he activated, **One For All: Full Cowl**!

Deku arched his back as he pulled his right arm back and began charging up his attack. Purple vein-like markings appearing across his arm.

"DEKU!"

"MIDORIYA!"

" **DETROIT…!** "

All three were centimeters from each other as Deku was ready to release his attack.

" **SMA-** "

"TIME IS UP!"

* * *

 **A/N: Poll Results**

 **Opening 2- Peace Sign: 38%**

 **Opening 4-Odd Future: 19%**

 **Opening 3-Sora nI Utaeba: 15%**

 **Opening 5-Make My Story: 15%**

 **Opening 1- The Day: 11%**

 **Guys…. No Nut November had officially begun 4 days ago. This is the month that separates the boys from the men. We have to be strong and resist all temptations, no matter what! Listen, guys, this shit is fucking easy. All you have to do is don' masturbate, don't have sex, don't watch porn, and don't nut. Easy shit! I'm already on day 4, and I have not even thought about busting a nut. Remember there are no free nut passes. Once, you ejaculate, you're out! Let's become men!**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Next week, will begin the official 1v1 tournament, so you already know I'm excited for that!**

 **Okay guys, so I have been getting a lot of reviews regarding everybody's favorite subject… Power Scaling! I'm not going to go too in depth, because this shit will be too long for an Author's Note. So I've decided after the Sports Festival is OVER, I will explain everything about when it comes to power scaling in my story.**

 **So I'll just say this… NOOOO IZUKU IS NOT A FUCKING PLANET BUSTER! Whoever says that you guys need to stop smoking whatever it is that you're inhaling. As I said, I'm not going to go in depth right now but I'll try to say this in the simplest way possible.**

 **Izuku Midoriya in the Sports festival in my fanfic is stronger than 12-year-old Son Goku but is weaker than 15-year-old Son Goku. That is the simplest way, I can put it for you guys for now.**

 **Remember to Follow/Favorite if you liked what you read and would like to see more. Don't forget to review as I honestly believe that your opinions are just as important as mine.**

 **Sincerely God Bless every single one of you.**

 **I'll see you all next Sunday in Chapter 13. Until then, I'll see ya later.**

 **Goodnight.**


	13. Unbreakable Will

_**Chapter 13: Unbreakable Will**_

* * *

 _ **Watch ye, stand fast in the faith, quit you like men, be strong.**_

* * *

"DEKU!"

"MIDORIYA!"

" **DETROIT…!** "

All three were centimeters from each other as Deku was ready to release his attack.

" **SMA-** "

"TIME IS UP!"

Izuku eyes widened in shock as he stopped mid punch. His green electric aura disappearing as he deactivated **One For All: Full Cowl**. He did it right on time. If it had been a split second later then both Katsuki and Shoto would have been blown out of the stadium with a fierce **Detroit Smash**.

"That is the end of the second round, the Cavalry Battle!" Present Mic announced as the crowd began cheering loudly, clearly satisfied with what they were able to see in the second round of the Sports Festival.

Bakugo lost his balance as he plummeted towards the ground as he fell flat on his face. His team immediately coming to check up on him.

"Hey, Bakugo! You okay, man?! That stunt you just pulled was dangerous! You had us worried!" Kirishima ushered as chasing Izuku at such a high height was definitely not the safest or smartest thing to do.

Bakugo began pounding the floor in anger and frustration, "Fuck! Shit! Damn it! Deku won again!" He clearly wasn't keen with the fact that yet again, Midoriya came in first place in one of the rounds of the Sports Festival.

"Damn it. I was outplayed by Midoriya again! How do you beat this guy?!" Shoto said as he was also frustrated at his 'rival' who was able to win again. He descended back towards the floor in a stream of ice. He made sure to melt the huge pillar of ice that he created to chase Deku up in the sky.

"Now, let us take a look at the top four teams right away!" Present Mic announced as the rankings were displayed in the jumbotron.

"At first place, with over ten million points, we have none other than TEAM MIDORIYA! Give it up for the team that was able to persevere through the entire round, even when they had the biggest target on their back." Present Mic announced as the crowd began cheering as it almost seemed impossible that the same person was able to win two rounds in a row.

"ALRIGHT! I knew we could do it! High-five everyone!" Ochaco bubbly said as the three young girls on Deku's team began high-fiving and congratulating each other.

"Yes! My babies were on full display to the entire world!" Hatsume yelled in ecstasy as she knew that teaming up with the Green-Haired Powerhouse would benefit her and her gadgets immensely

Momo sighed in relief, "Even though we won, it felt like we were skating on thin ice."

"Well we kind of were. Todoroki was really persistent. But it all worked out in the end." Ochaco replied as she still remembered the ice shard that Shoto launched at her. She was glad that Deku lent her some of his power or else that ice would have hurt… a lot.

After hearing the announcement that Team Midoriya had won, the man himself floated down towards the ground as he regrouped with his team.

"Congratulations, everyone! All three of you were amazing! I sincerely thank you all. You were willing to give me a chance even though I had the biggest disadvantage in the round. Nice work." Izuku said as he made sure that no ashes or ice were on his clothes since Bakugo and Todoroki were always going after him in the Cavalry Battle.

"No need to thank us! It was all thanks to you, Izuku-kun. Your strength and planning saved us a couple of times out there. So without you, we would not have won, so in reality we should really be thanking you." Momo said as both Ochaco and Mei nodded in agreement.

Deku smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "You guys are always giving me way too much credit. I just did my job. Nothing more, nothing less. You guys actually helped me a lot more than you think. Everybody is strong in their own special way. Never forget that."

Momo blushed a little as she gave a simple nod of acknowledgement. The other two girls noticed the Vice President's flustered expression but didn't comment on it since they were struggling on concealing their own flustered faces.

"To have everybody set their targets on you, and still be able to come out of top is nothing short of impressive. He'll definitely make it far when he goes Pro." Aizawa said as he commended Izuku for his fighting skill and tactical mind.

"Oh, what's this? It seems that you have taken a liking to one of your students, Eraser Head" Present Mic said.

Aizawa shrugged his shoulder.

"Call it whatever you want. I'm just stating the facts. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"In second place, Team Todoroki!" Present Mic announced the team that had the second greatest amount of points.

Todoroki's eyes widened as he thought he had heard wrong.

"Wha- How?! The only headband we were able to steal was from Midoriya and that one was a fake! How did we get second place?!" The bi-colored teen asked in shock as he thought his team had a much lower amount of points.

Kaminari and Iida looked at him, before they both smirked and pointed behind them towards Tokoyami.

"Midoriya was clearly shaken by Iida's super secret ultimate move. I had hoped to get the ten million points, but things don't always go as you wish."

Todoroki gasped as he saw that Dark Shadow was holding up a headband.

"Even so, I got one."

The number written on the headband was 615.

"I took the one on his head where his guard was the weakest. This was thanks to the opening that Iida created with his **Reciproburst**."

Dark Shadow gave a thumbs up.

Todoroki sighed in relief as he finally calmed down.

"Thank you, Tokoyami-san. I knew I didn't make a mistake when I recruited you. I'm glad you proved yourself. Now we will advance to the next round." Shoto said as he was back to his chill, neutral mood that he's usually in. Going up against Midoriya just put him on edge for some reason.

Endeavor was observing from the stands as he sucked his teeth.

"Hmph. Oh well, at least you got second place. I don't blame you for falling behind Hisashi's son. That kid is something else. He really is his Father's son." Endeavor then walked away as he went inside the building.

"In third place, Team Bakugo!" Present Mic proclaimed

"Huh? I thought all our headbands got taken!" Mina shouted in shock as she thought that her team had lost.

Sero grinned as he pulled out some headbands from behind.

"When that Monoma guy had his arm broken from copying Midoriya's Quirk, he dropped all of the headbands he had stolen. So, when nobody was looking, I managed to discreetly take all of the headbands right when Bakugo blasted off towards Midoriya during the last couple of seconds." The Tape Quirk user with his permanent grin on his face.

"Woah! Good shit Sero! You came in clutch. Now we can advance to the real one on one tournament! We owe you one!" Kirishima yelled in relief as he high-fived Sero.

"Don't mention it. Just make sure to at least not get knocked out in the first round. I didn't save our butts for nothing!"

"Ah, oh well. I guess third place isn't too bad. All's well that ends well." Mina said as she was just glad that they advanced.

"Do you really think that's how he feels?" Kirishima asked with a sweatdrop. He was referring to Katsuki who was still yelling out profanities in anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I GOT THIRD PLACE AGAIN! Damn that Deku! Once I get my hands on him in the tournament, I swear I'll make him regret ever making a fool out of me!"

"And in fourth place, we got Team Tetsute- Huh? What, it's team Shinso?! Where did he come from, getting fourth place out of nowhere like that?!" Present Mic asked in shock as he and the crowd had no idea that Shinso had made any moves in the Cavalry Battle at all.

For some reason, even Shinso's own teammates seem to be confused as they had no idea where they were at.

"Thanks for your hard work." The purple haired General Studies student said, before he walked away with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"These four teams will advance to the final round!" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered, as they were excited for the main event.

Toshinori smiled as he looked down at his Successor from the teacher's box.

'Nice work, kid. You're making me proud! Keep it up!'

Shoto stared at Izuku as the Green-Haired Saiyan was celebrating with his team.

The son of Endeavor looked at his left hand as he remembered what he was about to do when Deku made him look like a fool for the second time.

'He tempted me into using my flames. I do not know if he did that intentionally or not, but one thing is for sure. I will NEVER use that _man's_ power to attack. At least, that's what I decided… but I was overwhelmed… '

Todoroki then balled his left fist as he grit his teeth. "At this rate, I will be doing what my old man wants… I can't let neither him or Midoriya tempt me into using my left side."

"Now, we will take a one hour break for lunch before we start the afternoon festivities! See ya in a bit!" Present Mic announced before many people in the crowd got up from their seats as they went to go get something to eat.

"Hey, Eraser Head, let's go grab food."

"Go get it yourself. I'm going to sleep."

"How many naps does one man need?!" Present Mic asked as Aizawa had taken at least 5 naps already.

"Nooo! We lost!" Mineta yelled in horror as he and his team didn't qualify to advance to the next round.

"How disappointing… "Tsuyu said in a neutral tone as losing didn't seem to have bothered her much.

The frog girl proceeded to walk towards to her pink skinned friend.

"Mina, congratulations." Tsuyu said.

Mina rubbed her neck as she didn't seem too thrilled at the fact that she was advancing.

"Yeah, well, thanks and all, but Bakugo just let me join to use against Todoroki's ice, so I don't know if that really reflects my abilities."

"IIDA! I had absolutely no idea that you had a super secret special move like that! No fair!" Ochaco whined as she was jogging in place.

"It has nothing to do with fairness! I just wasn't using it as intended. I wanted to do something that could compete with Midoriya. But it seemed like it did not matter either way. He was always 5, 6, or 7 steps ahead of everyone! He truly was something else!" The Engine Quirk user stated as he still couldn't get over the fact that their Class President was able to trick them into thinking Team Todoroki had taken the ten million points.

"YEAH! He was amazing! Speaking of which, where is Deku-kun?"

"Oh, Izuku-kun? Well, when we were talking, Todoroki came up to him and asked if they could speak in private. He said yes and they went to go talk where nobody else would be around to eavesdrop into their conversation." Momo said as they were walking to go get something to eat.

"Really?! What would Todoroki want with Deku-kun?" Ochaco asked as she hoped that nothing bad happened between them.

Momo placed her finger to her chin as she began thinking.

"Honestly…. I have no clue."

* * *

 _ **Faculty and Student Entrance…**_

Izuku and Shoto were currently in an empty tunnel as they stood across from one another, both looking directly in the other's eyes.

Izuku decided to break the silence.

"So... what did you want to talk about?"

Shoto made no response as he continue to coldly stare at Izuku. His eyes unwavering.

'Okay, let me try a different approach.' Izuku thought.

"If we do not hurry, the cafeteria will more than likely be really crowded… "

No response.

"Ummm… "

Izuku began sweat dropping as the Son of Endeavor kept on staring at him.

'Wow, talk about a man of few words. He gives off a cold intimidation, different from Kacchan... '

"I was overpowered."

"Huh?" Deku said as he was confused by Shoto's first sentence ever since they got there.

"So much so that I broke my pledge." Todoroki stated as shame was clearly evident in his voice.

'He did not even use half of his power even if it would be to his advantage… Why doesn't he just use left side in battle?' Izuku questioned in his mind as he never knew the reason why Todoroki doesn't use the flame side of his dual Quirk.

Shoto then lifted his left hand.

"Iida, Kaminari, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka… None of them felt it. At that instant. I was the only one who who was overpowered. I almost used my flames. And when time was running out, I rushed towards you as I was blinded by anger. I was ready to strike but when you were about to counterattack…. I felt the power… radiating off of you. The same kind of power that All Might radiates." Shoto said as he continued to stare at his left hand.

Izuku narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, and? What is your point? What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I felt something similar coming from you… _too similar_."

Izuku's eyes widened as his heart began beating faster. A bead of sweat running down his face. He held in his breath as he began panicking inside.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! He's starting to connect the dots! Did he figure it out?!'

Shoto now stared back at Izuku's electric green eyes.

"Midoriya, are you... "

Izuku swallowed hard as he mentally prepared himself for what Shoto was about to say.

"...All Might's secret love child or something?"

"..."

Izuku's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Secret… love child?!" Izuku asked

Shoto nodded.

" _All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he?"_

Izuku remembers what Shoto said to him in the waiting room for the Sports Festival began.

'I-I see… So that's what he was thinking!'

Izuku then proceeded to go into a fit of laughter.

Shoto began to get annoyed, "What is so funny? Answer the question. Are you?"

"What? No! Th-That's not it! All Might is not my dad! Like, come on, we look nothing alike! My real Father is a man named Hisashi Midoriya. He works overseas, so I have not really seen him in a really long time. His Quirk is called Dragon's Breath. Anything but All Might! Why would you even suggest that?"

Izuku began to calm down as Shoto didn't seem like he knew about **One For All**.

'Hmmm… Dragon's Breath? Where have I heard that before?' Shoto pondered.

"Since you said, 'That's not it,' that means there is still a possible connection between you and All Might that you can't talk about, right?" Shoto asked as he caught Izuku's slip up.

Izuku's eyes widened as he realized he had fucked up.

'Damn… I forgot how perceptive he was… I didn't choose my words carefully! Now he is even more suspicious than he was before!'

Shoto decided to leave that subject alone for now. He needed to get to the real reason why he called Izuku out here.

"Endeavor, the Number Two Hero, is my old man. I am sure you know that he has been stuck as the Number Two Hero for forever. If you have something from the Number One Hero, then I… have even more reason to beat you."

Izuku's face then adopted a serious expression as he was now paying close attention to what Shoto was saying.

"My old man has a strong desire to rise in the world. As a Hero, he won a name for himself with crushing force. Because of that, the living legend, All Might, is a great eyesore to him. Since he could not surpass All might, he moved onto his next plan."

"Wait a minute, next plan? What are you talking about, Todoroki… ? What are you trying to tell me?" Izuku asked.

"You have heard of Quirk marriages, right?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, I have. How is that relevant though?"

"That thing that became a problem for the second and third generation after superpowers appeared. Choosing a spouse based only on strengthening your own Quirk and passing it onto your children, forcing people into marriage. The old-fashioned way of thinking brought about by a lack of ethics. He is a man with both accomplishments and money. He won over my mother's relatives and got a hold of my mother's Quirk. He is trying to fulfil his own desire by raising me to be a Hero to surpass All Might."

Izuku gasped.

"So… You were the result of a Quirk Marriage. You were created for the sole purpose of surpassing All Might because your own father could not do it before you."

Shoto nodded, "It's so annoying… I will not become the tool of scum like that. In my memories, my mother is always crying."

Shoto brought his left hand over to the left side of his face to where his large red scar was located.

"Do you want to know how I got this scar on the left side of my face?"

Izuku didn't reply as he waited for what Shoto was going to say next. He took his silence as a yes.

" ' _Your left side symbolizes the the blood of the Devil that which is your own Father.'_ "

"That is what my mother said as she poured boiling water on my face." Shoto said depressingly as the memory has traumatized and scarred him both physically and mentally/emotionally.

Izuku's eyes became big with horror as he could not believe Shoto's own mother would say something so ugly to him at such a young age.

"... That's… horrible." Izuku simply said as there weren't any better words or phrases to describe such a traumatic event. No mother should ever do or say something like that to their child no matter what. The child didn't even understand why he deserved such ruthless punishment like that.

"Basically, I picked a fight with you to show him what I can do, without using my damn old man's Quirk… No… I will reject him completely by winning first place without using it!" Shoto said as nothing but cold, dark hatred could be seen in his eyes.

Izuku began shaking a little as he saw and sensed the hatred within Shoto.

'Todoroki grew up in a completely different world than I did. While, I was suffering due to a lack of a Quirk, he suffered because of his Quirk and meaning behind it. It quite honestly makes me scared. How somebody could go through so much… just because they were born. It had nothing to do with their choice. He had to go through all of that just because he was born. I…. I would never be able to understand what a Hell like that is like.

Shoto began walking away, "I don't care if you can't tell me how you are connected to All Might. No matter what you are to All Might, I will rise above you with just my right side. I am sorry for wasting your time, but I just had to get that point across… I'll see you in the finals. You better prepare yourself."

'If this were a comic book, he would be the main character. That is the kind of backstory he has. I have nothing compared to that…. But still!'

"Wait." Izuku shouted as he walked up to catch up to him.

Shoto stopped walking but he still had his back facing Izuku.

Izuku frowned.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Izuku commanded with a more authoritative tone in his voice which is a huge contrast to his usual tone.

Shoto then turned around as he looked Izuku dead in the eye. The coldness and hatred had not left them.

"I have always been supported by others. That was the case earlier, too. I am here because of the people who have supported me. Saving people with a fearless smile, the Greatest Hero-All Might. I want to be like him. I want to embody everything he stands for and even more! But in order to do that, I have to be strong enough to become the Number One Hero. That is my Dream, and I will fight for it until the day I die. Our motivations could not be any more different, but if you honestly think that sad story you just told me is enough to make me lose, then you're sadly mistaken. In fact, it even motivates me more. I have to live up to the hopes of those who supported me. That Declaration of War you gave to me in the waiting room-I'll return that. We will face each other in the tournament. And when we do, I know it will be a long and hard fought battle, but I will win in the end. I will beat you! And I will win the Sports Festival to show the world that I Am Here! That is a promise. Believe That!"

Shoto looked at the Green-Haired Saiyan for a moment before he smirked and said, "That's quite some confidence you got. Why have you not shown this side of yours before? Oh well, I guess I'll see you in the finals then. I'll be waiting for you to deliver on your promise." He then walked away as he left Izuku standing there alone.

Or so he thought.

Izuku turned his head behind. He sensed a very familiar energy signature. The person had been hiding there and been listening the entire time.

"Everything that was said here, stays between the three of us. I expect you to keep Shoto's personal information to yourself. I'll see you in a little bit… Kacchan."

Izuku then walked away to go get something to eat. He was pretty hungry after all those two preliminary rounds and needed to make sure he was at full strength for the real tournament.

* * *

 _ **1 Hour Later…**_

"Now that lunch is over, it's finally time to reveal the last game! But before that, there's good news for all of you who did not make it to the finals!" Present Mic announced as now everybody was back in the stadium, ready for the real tournament to begin.

"This is just a Sports Festival! So we have prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in, too! We've even brought real cheerleaders from America to liven things up!"

As Present Mic was about to move on, he and the rest of the audience plus the participants noticed something…. Peculiar.

"Huh?"

"What are they doing?" Aizawa lazily asked.

The center of attention currently were all of the female students of Class 1-A were dressed up in orange U.A. cheerleader uniforms that really showed off their… _assets_.

"What's the matter, Class 1-A?! What kind of fan service is that?" Present Mic cried out as the majority of the males in the stadium were ogling their curvaceous figures which the cheerleading uniforms didn't fail to display.

Mineta and Kaminari gave each other a thumbs, both with a perverted grin on their face.

"MINETA! KAMINARI! You tricked us, didn't you?!" Momo yelled in fury as she got a giant red tick mark. The two pervs told her and Jiro that everybody was required to wear cheerleading clothes to do a cheer battle in the afternoon. But clearly, that was all just a lie to get the girls to wear sexy outfits.

The sexy Vice President of Class A dropped to her knees with a sad sigh.

"Why am I always caught up in Mineta's schemes? I even used Creation to make the outfits… "

Ochaco patted her back in an attempt to comfort her, "Hey, lighten up, Yaomomo! It ain't all bad." The Zero Gravity user said as she took a quick glance to the corner of her eye to see a certain Green-Haired Saiyan blushing hard in embarrassment as he did his best not to get caught looking, although he clearly failed. Ochaco smirked inwardly as for some reason, seeing Deku getting flustered from seeing her like that made her feel content.

"Those are so dumb!" Jiro yelled as she threw her pom poms to the floor in frustration.

"Well, there is still a little time left before the Finals, and it'd be a pain if things got tense. It's fine! Let's do it!" Toru exclaimed in excitement as she didn't mind showing off a little.

"What?!"

"Toru, you like this, huh?" Tsuyu rhetorically asked.

"All right, everyone! Let's have fun competing in the recreational games! When that's over, the sixteen from the four teams that made it to the final round will duke it out tournament style, one-one-one!" Present Mic announced

"The last round is a tournament where we fight one-one-one, huh? I'm going to stand on the stage that I watch every year on TV!" Kirishima said as he pumped his fists.

"Was it a tournament last year?" Mina asked.

"It's different every year, but there's a one-on-one competition every year. Last year, it was a sports chanbara match." Sero said.

"Now, let's prepare to draw lots to determine the bracket." Midnight said as in her hands was a yellow box labeled, 'Lots.'

""Once the bracket is determined, we'll have the recreational games and then start! The sixteen finalists can choose whether or not they want to participate in the recreation. I'm sure some of you want to rest or save your strength. Now from the first place team-"

"Um…! Excuse me." Ojiro suddenly called out as he raised hi shand.

"I am withdrawing."

Everybody gasped.

"Ojiro, but why?" Izuku asked with widened eyes.

"This is a rare chance for Pros to see you!" Tenya exclaimed as he too was shocked to hear that Ojiro wanted to quit.

"I barely remember anything from the Cavalry battle until almost the end. I think it was that guy's Quirk."

Izuku narrowed his eyes as he scanned through the participants.

'If I remember correctly, Ojiro was with… "

His eyes then landed on Shinso who just turned his head away as soon as Izuku focused his eyes on him

"I know that this is a great chance and that it's foolish to waste it… "

"Well, if you know that, then why would you just quit after making it so far?" Izuku asked as he genuinely didn't want his classmate to waste his opportunity like that.

"Everyone here competed by giving their all! I can't… I can't be up there with everyone without knowing what really happened." Ojiro said with a proud tone as he balled his fist.

"You're worrying too much about it! You should just make sure you produce results in the finals!" Toru added.

"If you're going to say that, then I didn't do anything either." Mina said as she empathized with what Ojiro was going through. She didn't feel she did much work either.

Ojiro put his palm to his face, "No, that is not it… I am talking about my pride here… I can't…."

Izuku's eyes widened as he felt an electric shock go through his entire body. It was that word again. Pride… Whenever he heard that word, it always sent some sort of rush of adrenaline. It felt so familiar, and whenever he thought about it, it made him feel empowered. Kind of like whenever he puts on a headband. Without even realizing it, Izuku completely understood what Ojiro was trying to say and even commended him as his respect for his fellow tailed classmate went up a ton.

"Also, why are you girls all wearing cheerleader outfits?" Ojiro asked as all of the girls from Class A sweatdropped.

Izuku walked up towards Ojiro as he placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "Hey listen, man, if that is your decision, I respect it 100%! I completely feel you. You have a valid reason for wanting to drop out of the tournament and as your Class President, I commend you for owning up!"

"Huh?"

A lot of people didn't expect for Izuku to actually support Ojiro's decision. As a matter of fact, they would think that Izuku would plead with him to not quit and just show what he can really do in the Tournament. But now, they were seeing a completely different side to the Green-Haired Saiyan.

"Thank you, Midoriya! I really appreciate that!"

"I'm Nirengeki Shoda from Class B. I also want to withdraw for the same reason. Regardless of ability, don't you think it goes against the goal of this Sports Festival for those who didn't do anything to move onto the final round?" One chubby student with silver hair said to Midnight as he also felt that he did not deserve to advance to the tournament.

"What's with these guys?! They're so manly!" Kirishima said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"This is an unusual turn of events… We'll have to see what the chief umpire, Midnight has to say about this… " Present Mic said as they awaited the R-Rated Hero's decision.

"Youthful talk like that is something… that turns me on! Shoda! Ojiro! I accept your withdrawal!" Midnight said with a lecherous grin.

"Did she just say that turns her on?" Kaminari asked with a sweatdrop.

"Bro, just roll with it." Kirishima replied as he also sweatdropped.

"I'm going to do it, okay?" Aoyama said as he placed his hand on Ojiro's shoulder.

"Hmmm… In that case, we will have to move up two people from the fifth place Cavalry Battle team… " Midnight hummed.

"If that's what's going to happen, then rather than us, who barely did anything during the Cavalry Battle, it should be them, right?" Itsuka said as her teammates nodded in agreement.

"The ones who fought to the end and stayed in the top, which is Team Tetsutetsu, right?"

"Huh? Kendo… what are you doing?" Tetsutetsu asked as he thought it was idiotic for her to throw away her opportunity like that.

"Itsuka-chan! Are you sure, you want to do this? Throwing away your opportunity like that may not seem like the smartest move." Izuku said as he didn't want a fellow Class President and new friend to waste her chance at being scouted by Pros.

"Yeah, I'm sure Izuku-kun. This is not collusion or anything. It just makes sense. Plus, there's always next year, right?" Kendo replied with a wink to Izuku.

'Itsuka-chan?' Ochaco mentally asked in curiosity as she noticed that Izuku called this rather attractive girl, by her first name and with honorifics. How do those two know each other.

'Izuku-kun?" Momo thought as she had the same question as Ochaco and she also noticed that Kendo's wink towards Izuku did seemed a little, _too friendly_.

Izuku shrugged, "Well, if that is your decision, then who am I to judge?"

"Y-You guys… !" Tetsutetsu cried out to the heavens thanking God for this opportunity. His team then agreed that Tetsutetsu and Ibara should be the ones to advance seeing as they were the two that did the most work during the Cavalry Battle.

"And so, Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki have moved up to make sixteen! Now we will draw lots randomly to decide who faces who in the first round of the tournament. In this box are 16 balls numbered 1 through 16. The way the brackets will work is that when one person gets a number, the other person with the number directly after or before it will be their opponent. So for example, if somebody draws number 1, then the person who draws number 2 will face the person with number 1. So 3 and 4 will face each other and so on, until we get up to 15 and 16 which will be the 8th match of the first round! So without wasting any more time, let's decide the brackets! Izuku Midoriya, come up first and draw your number!" Midnight announced as she explained the rules of determining the brackets which is just like how the old Tenkaichi Budokai tournaments were held back in the day in the era before Quirks long appeared.

Izuku walked up to the yellow box and stuck his hand in it. He shuffled the balls for a couple of seconds before he grabbed a hold on one ball and pulled it out of the box. He looked at it and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow, well I got number 1! I guess that means I won't have to wait to fight since I will be in the first match!" Izuku said as he gave the ball back to Midnight and recorded his draw.

"Wow, so Midoriya got number 1, huh? We won't have to wait to see some real Power!" Kirishima said excitedly as he pumped his fists, secretly hoping that he will draw number 2 so that he will get to face Izuku right off the get-go. He wonders how his hardening Quirk will fair up to his signature Smashes.

"Lucky bastard! I wanted number one! You better hope, I don't draw number two, because I'm itching to finally kill somebody in a one-on-one!" Katsuki yelled in anger as he wanted to be in the first match.

"Does he always yell like that?" Kendo asked Izuku as he walked back next to her.

"Meh, you get used to it after a while." Izuku replied.

"The rest of you, come up and draw your numbers!" Midnight said.

"I got 15!" Sero said.

"Dammit, I got fucking 5! You got lucky this time, Deku!" Bakugo yelled.

"Fate has chosen number 7 for me." Tokoyami dramatically said.

"Number 4. Then, that means I will be participating in the second match." Iida said.

"I drew number 8!" Momo said.

"All of ya better hope you don't draw number number 11, because you will then be facing mwah! Number 12 has chosen me!" Aoyama said.

"I got number 11." Mina said as she smirked at Aoyama.

"Me and my babies got number 3!" Hatsume said.

"Huh, it looks like I won't have to wait long. I drew number two." Shinso said as he stared at Izuku.

"I GOT 6?!" Ochaco asked in shock.

"Wow, I got 9." Kaminari said.

"Number 14 for me!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"WHAT?! I got 13! Our fight is going to be too redundant!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"My prayers have lead me to number 10." Ibara said.

"16." Shoto said in a monotone tone as he realized he's going to have to wait a little bit to fight since he will be in the last match.

"Okay! Now that everybody has drawn their numbers, let's take a look at the official bracket!" Midnight announced as she pointed her whip towards the jumbotron that displayed the entire bracket.

 **1st Match- Izuku Midoriya Versus. Hitoshi Shinso**

 **2nd Match- Mei Hatsume Versus Tenya Iida**

 **3rd Match- Katsuki Bakugo Versus Ochaco Uraraka**

 **4th Match- Fumikage Tokoyami Versus Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **5th Match- Denki Kaminari Versus Ibara Shiozaki**

 **6th Match- Mina Ashido Versus Yuga Aoyama**

 **7th Match- Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Versus Eijiro Kirishima**

 **8th Match- Hanta Sero Versus Shoto Todoroki**

Izuku took a look at the bracket, as he saw the name of his opponent.

'The first match of the first round, huh? Wait a minute. If I remember correctly, Shinso was the team captain of Ojiro's team… '

"It's you, isn't it? Izuku Midoriya." Shinso said out of nowhere as he was behind Izuku. Izuku turned around to face him, and as he did, he suddenly remembered where he saw this guy before.

'He was the one who came to our class making a Declaration of War! He said he was from the General Studies course and intended on making it to the Hero Course. He's pretty bold.' Izuku thought in his mind as this was the first time, he was socially interacting with the purple haired General Studies student.

"I'm looking forward to our first match." Shinso said.

"Me-"

Izuku was about to respond, when suddenly a large yellow haired tail covered his mouth.

"Midoriya!" Ojiro yelled from behind.

Shinso smirked as he walked away.

When Shinso was out of earshot, Ojiro removed his hold on Izuku.

"Ojiro, what's the matter?"

"Don't. Answer. Him."

* * *

"Okay. It's pretty much done." The Pro Hero, Cementos said as he was using his Quirk to construct a tournament fighting stage.

"Thank you, Cementos! Hey guys, are you ready?!" Present Mic asked the crowd. They then proceeded to cheer loudly, showing their anticipation for the tournament to finally begin. The Recreational games were finally over, and it was finally time to get to the real fun.

"A lot has happened, but now it has come to this! A serious battle! You can only depend on yourself! You have no teammates or comrades here. It is a classic one-on-one style tournament! Even if you are not a Hero, you will face lots of situations like that! You get that, right? Heart, skill, body, wisdom, and knowledge! Use all of that to rush up!" Present Mic exclaimed as he was hyping up the crowd even more.

Izuku was currently in the tunnel that leads to the fighting stage. He was currently doing warm up stretches and doing his best to prepare himself mentally. It was his first ever match in a Sports Festival, so of course there were some nerves here and there, but overall, he was ready to compete.

"Hey!"

Izuku turned around to see Toshinori walking towards him with a grin on his face.

"Sorry, I'm late, but… you've increased your control of **One For All** , right?"

Izuku grinned as green sparks appeared around his hands, "Yup! I was able to increase it to 25% over the last few weeks while I was training to prepare for the Sports Festival! I've also increase my Ki control!"

But then Izuku gained a downcast expression.

Toshinori noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong kid? You're improving and learning how to control both of your Quirks! So what seems to be the matter?"

"Well… I just feel like I've been blessed with friends and luck. I kind of feel like I'm cheatin-"

Toshinori smacked him upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Oh my Lord! You should just say, 'I'll do my best, damn it,' you prince of nonsense! I thought we talked about this already! Is the image of the Hero you are trying to be that flimsy?"

"Huh?" Izuku said as he looked up at his idol.

"Listen, it's the times when you're scared or worried **that you should deal with smiling!** " Toshinori said as he transformed to All Might mid sentence and gave Izuku a thumbs up.

" **You've made it this far. It's fine if it's a bluff. Stand proud! Don't forget that I've got high hopes for you!** "

Izuku took a deep breath as he smiled, "Thank you, Toshinori-sensei. I needed that. I promise I won't let you down! I'm going to win this whole thing! Just you wait!"

" **Now that's what I want to hear. That's the spirit kid! Now go show them what you're made of!** "

Flames ignited in all four corners of the fighting arena as now, they were finished with the preparations and were ready to begin with the first match.

"AUDIENCE! The tournament that you all have been waiting for are finally starting! Match number one- We got the Powerhouse that has been giving us surprises one after another and finished in 1st place in the two previous rounds! From Class 1-A, Hero Course, it's Izuku Midoriya!" Present Mic announced as Izuku made his entrance. The crowd were cheering as he had gained a lot of popularity since the beginning of the Sports Festival. Some people have already put in their bets and said that Izuku will win the whole thing. Some, were still skeptical since he has yet to show his Quirk, but hope to see it in action in this match. Izuku's classmates were also cheering him on from the bleachers.

"Versus- Sorry, he has not done anything to stand out yet! From General Studies, it's Hitoshi Shinso!" Shinso ignored Present Mic's comment and proceeded to walk to the ring calmly.

"Okay, the rules are simple! They are classic tournament style! In order to win the match, you have to force your opponent out of bounds, immobilize them, or force them into submission! Bring on the injuries! I want this to be entertaining! Don't worry, we have our very own Recovery Girl waiting on standby to patch any students up! Put your morals and ethics aside for a moment! But of course, anything life-threatening is strictly prohibited. Heroes should only use their fists to catch Villains!" Present Mic announced the rules.

"I will stop the fight if things go too far!" Cementos said as he made a chair for him to sit on.

Izuku took a deep breath once again to calm his nerves and got into his fighting stance.

"Forcing your opponent into submission, huh?" Shinso said suddenly gaining the attention of Izuku.

"This is a fight to test the strength of your spirit. If you know what you want for your future, then you can't worry about appearances."

"READY?" Present Mic called out.

"That monkey was going on about his pride… "

"START!" Present Mic announced the official start of the match.

"...but don't you think he was dumb for throwing away his chance? What an idiot. Serves him right." Shinso said.

Izuku's eyes widened as something inside of hm… _snapped_. Shinso was disrespecting Ojiro's _Pride_. And that offended Izuku.. A lot.

He then began to run towards him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! How dare you disrespect one of my classmat-"

But suddenly, izuku stopped in his tracks…

Shinso grew a victorious smirk.

"And that's checkmate. I win."

Ojiro began pulling his hair in frustration.

"Damn it, Midoriya! I went through all of the rouble of warning you, and you still let him get you like that!"

Toshinori widened his eyes in shock as he saw how Izuku just stopped moving all of the sudden.

"Hey, hey, what happened?! Why did Midoriya stop moving?! Come on, it is the important first match! Liven things up! We're trying to be entertained here!" Present Mic yelled.

"What's going on with Deku-kun?! Come on, move, do something!" Ochaco cried out.

"Midoriya! The match just started… and he's completely frozen?!" Present Mic shouted as he and the rest of the audience were confused.

"He's got a blank look on his face and isn't moving a muscle! Is this Shinso's Quirk?! He did not stand out _at all_ but could he actually be someone amazing? Hitoshi Shino from General Studies has gotten the better of Izuku Midoriya from the Hero Course! Who would have imagined this?! Will the bottom really overthrow the top?"

"You see? This is why I said that the U.A. Entrance exams were not rational." Aizawa said.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Eraser Head?"

"Here's some basic data on the two of them. Since it's individual matches from here on out, I had someone compile it for me. Shinso failed the practical exam for the Hero Course. Since he also applied for General Studies, he probably knew that would happen. His Quirk is very powerful, but the practical Exam consisted of fighting Faux Villains. That gave an advantage to those with physical attack Quirks. Shinso would not have been able to rack up any points with his Quirk." Aizawa explained to the whole audience. Shinso should be in the Hero Course, but thanks to the unfair practical exam, he had to settle for General Studies.

"You're lucky that you have been blessed, Izuku Midoriya. Turn around and walk out of bounds." Shinso ordered.

Izuku with blank and almost lifeless looking eyes, turned around and began walking out of the ring without a single sign of restraint.

"Huh? WHAT?! Midoriya's being so obedient! He's actually listening to what Shinso is telling him to do! Didn't you listen to the rules?! If you walk out of the ring, you're out of the tournament!" Present Mic along with others were confused as to what was happening. Was Izuku just joking around or is he seriously just going to get himself out?

"Deku-kun, why?! Come on, get serious! You didn't get first place in the two previous games, to just lose in the first round of the tournament!" Ochaco cried out as she too was confused on why someone like Izuku would be willing to just lose like that so easily.

"If you go out of bounds, then you will lose the match! What is he doing?!" Iida asked in shock as he waved his arms around.

Momo squinted her eyes until she gasped.

"Guys, something is not right! Izuku-kun is not doing this willingly. Just pay attention to his eyes. They are supposed to be a vibrant green color, but right now, they are completely blank and lifeless. He's being controlled!" Momo shouted out as all of her classmates gasped in shock.

'That Quirk is… " Toshinori wondered in thought.

 _ **Name: Hitoshi Shinso**_

 _ **Quirk: Brainwashing- Answering his question or replying to him turns on a brainwashing switch in his opponent's brain, forcing them to do whatever he says. If he does not want the brainwashing switch to turn on, it won't.**_

"In the fitness test on the first day of school, even without using the full capabilities of his Quirk, he was able to outperform his classmates. And when he did go all out, he blew all of the records out of the water. On the other hand, Shinso scored lower than average in these tests compared to the Hero Course. So if they were to fight normally, then Midoriya would undoubtedly win. If he can just overcome Shinso's Brainwashing… well, either way, this will end quickly." Aizawa said as everybody was not expecting the Powerhouse Izuku to lose so easily against a student from General Studies who had barely done anything in the two previous games of the Sports Festival.

'Izuku! Come on, you have to fight it my boy! You made a vow to win the Sports Festival. You can't just go out like that without a fight! Don't come towards me, go towards him!' Toshinori shouted in his mind in panic as as he was observing from the tunnel that Izuku came through to enter the ring.

Meanwhile, with Izuku, although he had no control of his body, his mind was still running normally.

'No! M-M-My b-body i-i-is moving on its own…. I can't control it! It's like… my head is filled with fog. NO! DAMN IT! STOP! STOP! I order you to stop! Even though… Even though Ojiro warned me… CRAP! DAMN IT!'

' _Hey, I know what I'm going to ask you right now is pretty selfish… but please beat him for me too! Please… do it for my Pride… As a fellow martial artist, you understand right?'_

' _Of course I understand! And don't worry! I promise, I will win! I will not let you down"_

 _They then both gave each other a fist bump full of Honor and Pride._

'Damn it! Is it really going to end… this quickly? Even though.. Everyone is counting on me! I vowed to win! Am I really just going to go back on my word… Am I really that pathetic… ?' Izuku said in his mind as he could not believe that after all of the work and training he has done, he was just going to lose in the most humiliating way possible.

"You probably don't understand but even with a Quirk like this, I have my own dream. Now… LOSE FOR ME!" Shinso shouted as Izuku was now one step away from touching out of bounds.

'No… I won't… I REFUSE TO LOSE!'

At that instant, in the tunnel across from him, Izuku saw eight silhouettes that resembled souls or spirits of some kind. They all had golden colored eyes. They all held out their hand towards him as they said,

" **Hold on for a second longer, Ninth!** "

From their hands, rainbow colored energy began forming. They all combined their powers and were ready to lend Izuku their power in order to transcend this current predicament and win the match.

But a different hand stopped them…

" **Stop right there! Didn't I tell you all not to interfere? He doesn't need to borrow your power. He has all of the power he needs already! So step back and let me handle this.** "

In between Izuku and the eight spirits, was Inner Deku who was blocking the rainbow colored energy from making its way to Izuku.

The eight spirits frowned at Inner Deku for interrupting them, but they put down their hands and relented as they knew they could trust him to get Izuku out of this pickel.

Inner Deku turned his attention towards Izuku, " **Didn't I tell you to use your head? You're just like those eight stubborn idiots. Your own classmate warned you to not talk or reply to Shinso, but you let your emotions get the best of you, and did it anyway. But I guess I can't really blame you. He disrespected the Pride of your comrade. And you weren't going to let him get away with that. You did what you were supposed to do. It is in your blood after all.** "

Inner Deku then hardened his gaze.

" **You are a Saiyan warrior. Born to fight and win in the most glorious and noble fashion. So for you to lose to some mind controlling trick us UNACCEPTABLE! Are you really going to let this purple haired fool ruin your dreams and ambitions. You made a vow to win. You made a vow to avenge Ojiro's Pride. And a warrior, especially a Saiyan of Royal Blood, never goes back on his word. If you do, then that is a spit to the face to all who came before you! Is that how, you want your Legacy to be remembered throughout the ages? As a quiter? As a loser, who can't even control his own body!** "

Inner Deku then smirked as he balled his fists.

" **You want to know something? There is something that one of your greatest and strongest Ancestors once said. He was in the same exact situation as you. An evil wizard was trying to control him and I will never ever forget these words.** "

Inner Deku began powering up as a golden aura began surrounding him.

" _ **It will take more than head games to stop me! You may have invaded my mind and my body. But there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps…**_ "

Izuku's eyes widened as he stopped walking and was half a step from going out of the ring. A golden aura also began to surround him.

"- **HIS PRIDE!** "

"-HIS PRIDE!"

Both Izuku and Inner Deku yelled out simultaneously as the golden energy surrounded Izuku erupted violently as the energy lighted up the entire arena and created large shockwaves that were strong enough to knock everybody off of their feet, even the Pro Heroes. The golden aura expanded and flew up all the way to the Heavens as for a couple of seconds, all of Japan was able to see a golden light in the sky.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT IS THIS?! MIDORIYA JUST CAUSED AN EARTHQUAKE AND A LIGHT SHOW!" Present Mic called out as now everybody was able to recover from Izuku's huge golden outburst.

'This sensation… that power… that voice… I have felt this before. In the USJ! It is too similar to be a coincidence!' Shoto thought as he stared at the smoke that was hiding Izuku. 'Midoriya… just what are you hiding?'

When the smoke cleared, Izuku was seen panting heavily, the golden aura no longer present. His foot was an inch from touching the floor outside the ring.

Midnight swinged her whip towards Izuku, " Participant Izuku Midoriya's foot has not touched the floor! He is still in the match!"

The crowd began cheering as Izuku's dream was not over yet. He was still in, and was not going to go down without a fight.

"Midoriya's stopped! He has broken through Shinso's Brainwashing and is still in the match!" Present Mic announced as everybody felt nothing short of amazing.

"YES! Good job, Class President!" Iida shouted from the bleachers.

"I'm… I'm so glad!" Ochaco said as she sighed in relief.

"You had me worried for a second there, but you pulled through, just like always!" Momo said as she too was relieved just like Ochaco.

"Tch. He better win now. I was almost going to to kill him if he lost right there. We still haven't fought yet, so he is not allowed to lose!" Bakugo yelled as he had a smirk on his face, impressed with how his Rival was able to do the impossible.

"Amazing! To think, he was able to _forcefully_ remove the Brainwashing with his willpower alone. He created a shockwave strong enough to remove the effects of Shinso's Quirk… and now he has the advantage." Aizawa commented as even he couldn't deny the incredible feat that Izuku was able to pull off that happened right in front of his eyes.

"Wow… that's unbelievable." Ojiro said as he had a hand on his chest due to his heart beating really fast.

Shinso could not believe his his eyes as he gasped in shock.

"W-W-What?! W-Why? H-How? You should not be able to move freely! This has never happened to me before! Since when can the possessed say no to the possessor?! What did you do?! TELL ME!"

Izuku immediately covered his mouth with his hand, 'What was that? I was the one who created that light and those shockwaves, but I didn't mean to do that. I did it on pure instinct. What happened? People I didn't know came to mind, and for a second, my mind was clear! Was that **One For All**? The people… the presence of the people who spun together this power… They were about to save me but my Inner Self told them to stop. And instead… I was able to forcefully remove the Brainwashing… completely on my own… without any borrowed power! Is that even possible?'

"What did you do?!" Shinso kept on yelling at him.

Izuku took a deep breath and got back into his fighting stance, 'Even if I think about it now, I'm going to find the answer. Later! I will think about it later! Right now, I have a match to finish.'

'He won't answer… Did he figure out my secret? No, he should've heard from that monkey from the beginning. All I can do is make him talk again… ' Shinso thought as a smirk came back on his face.

"Say something."

Izuku stayed quiet as he remained in his fighting stance. He wasn't going to fall for the same trick again.

"You can produce that much power just by screaming? I'm jealous."

'I felt the same way in the past.' Izuku thought in his mind but remained in the same position as he knew that Shinso was just trying to bait him.

"Thanks to my Quirk, I have been behind from the start. Someone who has been blessed like you with such a powerful Quirk would never understand, would you?"

Izuku widened his eyes as he dropped his stance. He looked downwards as depressing memories came back to haunt him.

'I do understand. You're right… I have been blessed!'

"Someone like you who was born with the ideal Quirk! Someone who can reach your goal!"

'I have been blessed by others!"

Shinso saw that Izuku was staring at the ground and was not moving.

"You're looking down on me! You dare ignore me! So all of that noble shit you said in your speech was a lie?! You're just like everyone else! You look down on me because I was born with a Quirk that would fit a Villain! DAMN YOU! What makes you so special?! Just because you were born with a better Quirk?! It's not my fault I was born with the Quirk I got! Life is not fair, and I just have to live with it. You were gifted! You were born with an amazing Quirk! YOU GOT THE LUCK OF THE DRAW! SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THAT, YOU DAMN MONKEY!"

Shinso ran towards Izuku and threw a punch straight at his cheek. The punch was filled with pure rage and built up anger.

However the punch did not even make Izuku flinch.

Shinso grit his teeth and threw another punch, this one aimed for his forehead.

Izuku caught his this punch this time as he squeezed Shinso's wrist. He looked up and stared straight at him.

Izuku's eyes were filled with tears…

'What the hell? W-Why is he crying?' Shinso thought as he gasped in shock.

'That's why… '

Izuku then pulled Shinso's arm upwards as he lifted the boy over his his head effortless with one arm.

'I can't… '

Izuku threw Shinso out of the ring as his body made a huge thud when he landed on the ground.

'... lose, either!'

Everybody watched with their jaws dropped as they witnessed Izuku just throw Shinso around like a rag doll, with one arm. And he showed no signs of strain or effort.

Midnight raised her hand, "Hitoshi Shinso is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya advances to the quarter finals!"

The crowd then began cheering as Izuku was able come out on top, once again.

"In the one-on-one tournament, the first person to advance to the quarter finals is none other than the Powerhouse himself, Izuku Midoriya from Class 1-A!" Present Mic announced as the jumbotron showed Izuku's name going up in the bracket, while Shinso's name was crossed out.

Toshinori smirked proudly, "Nice job, kid! You had me worried there for a second, but it all worked out!"

Ochaco sighed, "I was so nervous! For a second there, it really looked like he was going to lose. Thank God, he didn't though!"

"Turning the tables at the last moment! As expected from our Class President!" Tenya said as he too was relieved that his friend was able to advance to the quarter finals.

"He did that shoulder toss on you before, too, didn't he, Bakugo?" Kaminari asked.

"Shut up, Pikachu!"

Bakugo looked towards Todoroki who was observing Izuku intently.

'So you noticed it too, huh, Frozone? That power, that sensation, it was the same exact one from the USJ! What are you hiding, Deku?! I can tell that you're still holding back, you damn nerd!'

Aizawa squinted his eyes as he too observed Izuku.

'Just now, he didn't activate his Quirk to throw him out of bounds. That was pure physical strength on his part. But what he did earlier… that golden light… it's different from his Quirk. Something is going on here… I'll get to the bottom of it at a later time.'

Inner Deku was smirking as he nodded his head in approval.

" **Excellent. Don't ever let anybody disrespect your or anybody else's Pride. Pride is a Saiyan's greatest strength! Don't ever forget that!** "

" **You know… We had the situation under control. You did not have to interrupt us like that!** " A feminine voice shouted to Inner Deku showing that she was clearly annoyed.

Inner Deku turned around to see 7 spirits, all with their arms crossed as they observed the world through Izuku's mindscape.

" **Please forgive me, Nana. But I think we can all agree that my method was a little better. I told you he didn't need to borrow any of your power. And he was able to win all on his own, using his own power! He needs to learn that he can't always rely on One For All. Also, what were you guys going to do? Combine all of your energy and give it to him? What are you trying to do, kill him?!** "

Nana pouted, " **Oh please! The worst he was going to get were a few broken fingers, that's all! Plus he's a big, strong, and healthy young man. He can take it!** "

Inner Deku rolled his eyes, " **Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.** "

"Yahoo! Okay that was a nice first match. We definitely were not expecting any of that. So we should praise them both for a bravely fought match. Clap your hands!" Present Mic exclaimed as the crowd cheered once again.

Izuku walked towards Shinso who was sitting on the floor, sulking.

" _Someone who's been blessed like you can't understand, can you?"_

" _Someone who can reach your goal!"_

"Shinso… why do you want to be a Hero?" Izuku asked him with a serious demeanor.

Shinso eyes widened at the unexpected question. He then turned his head to the side.

"You can't help the things you long for."

Deku gave a genuine smile, "I feel the same way too, you know."

Shinso raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "You do?"

"Of course! Ever since I could remember, I always dreamed of being a Hero! A Hero who saves people with a smile, just like All Might!"

Izuku's eyes then gained a hint of sadness.

"But… people told me that I could not. That I couldn't become a Hero like that no matter how hard I tried. All men, are not created equal. This is the reality I learned at the young age of four. But that was my first and last setback. Until one day, he told me… "

" _ **Dreams can become a reality… You can become a Hero!**_ "

Shinso gasped. Nobody has ever told him that he could become a Hero… not with his Quirk.

"I understand that people may be more lucky than others. I know how unfair and cruel the world can be. But… that does not matter! You can't let that stop you! So what, if people say that your Quirk is for a Villain?! I don't care, and you shouldn't either! Do you honestly think I would be standing here today, if I had listened to each and every person that told me I could not become a Hero? Do you?!"

Shinso's mouth was wide open before he regained his senses.

"N-N-No."

"Exactly. That is exactly my point. You can't let those people bring you down. Because if you do, then you will be proving them right. And you're better than that! You can never allow another person to dictate your whole life. Don't ever let somebody tell you, that you can't do something! Not even me! No more of this 'I can't' bullshit! The only person that can stop you from achieving your dreams, is yourself! So don't let yourself stop you!"

Izuku held out his hand to Shinso.

"Your Quirk is amazing, Shinso. And with it, you will become a Hero. I will make sure of it! I won't let you down! So what do you say? Do you want to become a Hero? Do you want to go beyond Plus Ultra!"

Shinso stared at Izuku in amazement and shock. Why was this guy, trying to help him? He disrespected his classmate and him and accused him of lying… and yet he still had that same strong and determined look in his eye.

Shinso grabbed Izuku's hand with a tight grip.

"Yes! Yes I do!"

Izuku smirked, "That's more like it!"

"You were really cool, Shinso!"

"Good job!"

"I was really surprised!"

"You're the star of General Studies!"

"You put up a great fight against the guy who placed first in the Obstacle Course and Cavalry Battle! That's freaking amazing dude. Props!"

All of Shinso's classmates were congratulating him for being able to almost defeat Izuku, who has become a favorite to win the Sports Festival. They were glad to see that he did not go down without a fight and even though he lost, they were still proud of him.

Some Pro Heroes watching in the crowd were also impressed by Shinso.

"That Quirk would work quite well against Villains. I wish I had it."

"U.A. is not very smart if he is in General Studies."

"Well, they've got a ton of people applying every year, so some things just can't be helped. It truly is a shame. He should most definitely be in the Hero Course."

"It was the difference in combat experience, huh?"

"Yeah, it ends up making a big difference."

"What a waste."

Izuku smiled as he heard all of the comments, "You hear that, Shinso? It is not just me! Your classmates and even the Pro Heroes believe you can become a Hero regardless of how your Quirk may be perceived! You're amazing!"

Shinso could not believe it, "H-He's right! I don't believe it…. I have been blind this entire time! How come, I didn't see it before?! I have finally opened my eyes!'

Shinso looked at Izuku straight in the eye.

"Depending on the results, they'll consider our transfer into the Hero Course. Remember that. Even if it didn't work this time, I definitely won't give up. I'll get into the Hero Course, get certified, and I'll definitely become a better Hero than any of you guys! And nobody will stop me!"

He then grew a smirk as he balled his fists.

"And when that happens, I will be waiting for my rematch, Midoriya!"

Izuku smirked as he held out his fist.

"Alright, let's make it official then. Will you be my Rival?!"

With no hesitation, Shinso bumped fists with Izuku.

"YES! From here on out, we're Rivals, and I will beat you. So you better be ready!"

"Yeah!"

Izuku's eyes then turned blank as Shinso's Quirk was activated.

Shinso smirked, "Got you."

Izuku then smirked as his eyes returned to their normal electric green, "Are you sure you got me, or did I get you?"

Shinso gasped, "What the f- How did you break out of my Quirk? The only way is to create a shock strong enough to snap you out of it or if I let you go!"

Izuku pointed to his head, "You're going to have to try a lot harder if you want to get me again with your Quirk! I have created a strong mental barrier so that nobody will be able to see into my head or control my mind. You better start learning new tricks!"

Shinso's mouth gaped before he sighed, "You really are full of surprises, aren't you? I guess I picked a good Rival. Someone who will force me to go beyond Plus Ultra!"

Izuku shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, what can I say? I aim to impress!"

* * *

 **A/N: Before any of you guys start freaking out, NO! Izuku did not go Super Saiyan! The time still hasn't come for that. Sorry if I got all of ya hyped for a second but nah, it's still way too early for that. Just wait a little longer guys!**

 **It is Day 10 of No Nut November! I hope you guys are still in! For me, it just gets easier and easier. If you want to make it through the month, my advice is just to find something to keep you busy. That's all. Just don't think or look at anything that will tempt you. Control your urges. Be a Man, and stop being a little boy. If you're thirsty, then drink a glass of water. If you have too much pent up sexual frustration, either take a cold shower or just spend the energy on doing something productive. Come on guys! Let's become Men!**

 **So, yeah, lucky you! You got the chapter a day early! This chapter was supposed to be way longer. I planned on ending it with Katsuki Vs. Ochaco, but I checked the word count, and I was shocked to see it was already this long. I asked my friend, SeaBloople for advice and he told me that Deku Vs. Shinso was a good place to end it and that I shouldn't try to cram in like three or four fights in one chapter. So I took his advice and decided to post this a day early so I can get started working on Chapter 14!**

 **Speaking of SeaBloople, go check out his story, "Twice: Venom and Jin". If it wasn't for him, this story wouldn't exist so go show him some love. He recently updated chapter 3, so go check it out. I apologize if he doesn't update frequently like I do, but he's just really busy and so am I. We try to help each other tho. We always call each other while we are writing our respective chapters, so that helps us stay on schedule.**

 **Yo I read the reviews, and a lot of you guys are still on that, "Deku is a planet buster," bullshit! I told SeaBloople about it and even he was shaking his head. Wow, I didn't know that I really have to explain the power scaling to a lot of you. I would have thought that most of you would get the gist of what I said last chapter, but I guess not. *Sigh* Oh well. I'll save the whole Power Scaling shit for when the Sports Festival is over and done with. I gotta go work on Chapter 14.**

 **Well, I got nothing much else to say other than, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Follow/Favorite if you liked what you read and would like to see more. Review! I truly believe that your opinions are just as important as mine, so don't be afraid to critique me! It will only help me improve, and if I improve, then the story will improve. And if the story improves, then you all will have a much better reading experience! It is a fucking win win for everybody! SO JUST REVIEW!**

 **Sincerely God Bless each and every one of you! I love you all!**

 **Goodnight.**


	14. Envy Versus Wrath

_**Chapter 14: Envy Versus Wrath**_

* * *

 _ **But if ye have bitter envying and strife in your hearts, glory not, and lie not against the truth. This wisdom descendeth not from above, but is earthly, sensual, devilish. For where envying and strife is, there is confusion and every evil work.**_

* * *

"Okay, sonny, it seems like everything is fine with you. I see zero injuries!" Recovery Girl stated as she checked Izuku's vitals for the third time. She made sure that Izuku's heartbeat and breathing were normal, and everything seemed to be perfectly normal. She did not need to use her Quirk since Izuku sustained no injuries in his fight against Shinso.

"Are you sure, Recovery Girl? He looked like he outputted a lot of energy when he broke out of Young Shinso's Quirk." Toshinori said worriedly as he has never seen Izuku showcase that kind of power before.

"Toshinori, please, I've checked the boy thoroughly three times already! He's fine. You're lucky he didn't break any bones this time or I would have given you both a harsh scolding!"

"Thanks, Recovery Girl. In the match against Shinso, I let my emotions get the best of me. It almost cost me the victory. And his words hit me pretty hard. I almost had a total mental breakdown… but I'm glad it all worked out in the end!" Izuku said with a depressed tone as he still remembered when Shinso called him "lucky" and "blessed."

"Well, his cried hit close to home for you, huh kid?"

"Yeah, but that did not mean I could lose either! I made a vow to win. That's what it means to aim for Number One, right?" Izuku exclaimed as he gave Toshinori a sheepish smile.

Recover Girl sighed, "Poor thing. You put some weird pressure on him again, didn't you?" Recovery Girl backhanded Toshinori to the side of his ribs.

"It was necessary! Ouch!" Toshinori yelped in pain as he rubbed his side.

"Oh yeah, All Might. I had a vision… "

"Hmmm? What kind of vision?" Toshinori asked as he recovered from the pain in his side.

"There were eight people. They looked like they were spirits of some kind. When it felt like my mind was filled with fog from the brainwashing, the vision appeared as if to drive away the fog. It was like time stopped for just a moment… which gave me the opportunity to break out it with my willpower alone. And if I remember correctly, there was someone who looked exactly like you, too, All Might. Was it… the people who had inherited **One For All** who did it?"

"What?! I'm a ghost?! SCARY!" Toshinori said in fright.

"What? I thought you would know about it!" Izuku yelled as he too was freaked out.

"No, I also saw it before, in my younger days," Toshinori replied as he crossed his arms in a serious manner.

"Really?"

"Yes. It is a clear sign that you have got a better grasp on **One For All**."

"What does that mean?" Izuku asked as he was now really curious.

"I think it's like a trace of something they left behind in **One For All**. Vestiges of their souls, if you will. You said you have unlocked 25%, right? I think that's why you're starting to get these visions. It is not something with the intent that can interfere with you, and you can't interfere with them. In other words, that vision is not what got rid of the brainwashing. It was that when you saw the vision, your strong emotions, drive, willpower, and determination to win allowed you to overcome Young Shinso's Brainwashing just long enough where you were able to generate a huge outburst of energy to snap you out of it. At least, that's what I think." Toshinori finished his explanation.

Izuku began scratching his head, "That explanation seems to be fair, but I still feel like there's more to it than that… "

"Don't get too hung up about it! You won the match and that's all that matters! More importantly, don't you need to go see who you'll be fighting in the quarterfinals?" Toshinori asked.

Izuku's eyes widened. He forgot that he will be facing the winner of the second match in the next round!

"Oh snap, you're right! Well, I will be heading off to the bleachers now! Thank you both very much!" Izuku said quickly as he ran out of Recovery Girls office in a blink of an eye.

"You… were too, too, he said." Recovery Girl said with barely above a whisper.

Toshinori closed his eyes as he sighed, knowing what the Heroine was implying.

"That's a good thing."

Recovery Girl stared at him sternly.

"Toshinori…. You're running out of time… aren't you?"

He looked down to the floor as he knew he couldn't lie to her.

She took his silence as confirmation to her suspicions.

"Well, then… It's a good thing he has already unlocked a quarter of **One For All** in so little time. He is a fast learner, isn't he?"

"Yes. Ever since I have met him, he has made me feel nothing but proud. I have no regrets in choosing him as my Successor. He has definitely earned that right. To be honest, I think he's stronger than me when I was his age. I have no doubt that he will surpass me one day… "

* * *

Izuku had made his way up to the bleachers until he heard a high pitched voice call out,

"Oh, Deku-kun!"

He saw both Ochaco and Momo waving towards him as they both pointed towards a seat between them.

"We saved a seat for you!"

"Thanks!" Izuku said as he sat down in between them.

He then looked over his shoulder to see Ojiro giving a thumbs up.

"Good work, Midoriya!"

Izuku smirked as he returned the thumbs up.

He then turned his attention towards the fighting stage.

"So it's Iida's turn right?"

"Yeah, he's facing Hatsume," Momo said as they were all now waiting for the match to begin.

'I will be facing the winner of this match in the quarterfinals! I better pay attention so that I could prepare.' Izuku mentally said as he was now in 'Hero Analysis Mode.'

Then, the flames ignited in all four corners of the ring signaling that it was time for the next match to start.

"Thanks for waiting! Next up are these guys! " Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered seeing the next two participants enter the ring.

"It's like he's the epitome of the middle of the pack! From the Hero Course, it's Tenya Iida!"

"Middle of the pack?!" Iida shouted

"Versus- Fully-equipped with support items! From the Support Course, it's Mei Hatsume!"

"He's up against the Support Course, huh?" Jiro said.

"I wonder what kind of fight it will be?" Tsuyu added.

"I mean, what _is_ that?" Sato asked in confusion.

What he was referring to is that Iida had one of Hatsume's gadgets strapped around his back.

"Huh? Iida is also fully-equipped with support items!" Present Mic shouted in shock.

"That is generally against the rules for those in the Hero Course. Those who must use the equipment needed to petition beforehand." Midnight said as she reprimanded Tenya for breaking the rules.

Tenya immediately bowed robotically.

"Oh, I forgot about that! I humbly apologize! However, my heart was moved by my opponent's sportsmanship. Even though she is from the Support Course, she said she wanted an even match since she made it this far. She said she wanted to fight fairly! So, she gave me this equipment! I did not think I could ignore her fighting spirit!" Tenya exclaimed with vigor as he placed his hand on his chest, clearly touched by Mei's 'sportsmanship.'

"OH YOUTH!" Midnight cried out as she was turned on by the honor and pride behind Tenya's reasoning for wearing one of Hatsume's gadgets.

Midnight then recomposed herself as she swung her hip, "I will allow it!"

"So it's fine?" Present Mic asked.

"Well, if they both agree on it, then it's within regulations… I guess?" Aizawa shrugged his shoulders as he guesses that it is in the rules.

"Is Hatsume someone who'd say that?" Izuku muttered out loud as he had a pencil in one hand and one of his Hero Journals in the other.

"EH?! Where did that notebook come from?" Ochaco asked as she nor Momo saw Izuku with his Hero Journal when he came to sit with them.

'Could it be…. ?' Izuku thought as he frowned when he saw Hatsume… smirking?

"Well, since permission has been granted, let's start the second match!" Present Mic announced the official start of the match.

Iida started with running towards Hatsume on a straight path, his eyes focused on his opponent.

"Isn't that acceleration wonderful, Iida?" Mei said as her voice reverberated throughout the stadium.

"A mic?" Iida asked as he was still running towards her.

"Why?" Present Mic asked

"She's wearing speakers?" Aizawa was also confused.

"Don't your legs feel lighter than usual? That's only to be expected! Those leg parts are helping the wearer's movements along!" Hatsume said as Iida was now closing in on her.

"And I… " Before Iida got too close, she jumped up as two longs sprouted from one of her gadgets.

"... can evade easily with my hydraulic attachments!"

She then looked up high into the crowd as she looked for a specific group of people.

'The support companies are sitting… Oh, they're biting! I've got 'em!' Hatsume thought as she observed two men in suits talking and pointing towards her.

 _ **Name: Mei Hatsume**_

 _ **Quirk: Zoom- If she gets serious, she can see clearly up to five kilometers away!**_

Tenya started chasing after her again, but she moved out of the way before he could get her.

"Since I've got sensors in every direction, I can deal with attacks from behind!"

Iida began stumbling as the gadget he was wearing propelled him back towards Hatsume.

"What are you planning?!"

"Iida changed course adeptly! It is thanks to the auto-balancer that I made! The leg parts detect the weare's brainwaves to predict their movements, so there is no need to worry about time lag!"

Present Mic sweatdropped, "What is this?"

"She's very good at hard-selling." Aizawa commented also with a sweatdrop.

Hatsume kept on evading Iida.

"The auto-balancer is equipped with a 32-axis gyro sensor!"

Iida began spinning around uncontrollably like a madman.

"It will be sure to keep the wearer from falling unless the wearer wants to!"

Iida finally got control of himself as he started running towards the pink haired mechanic with an annoyed expression.

"Were you not going to fight fairly?!"

Suddenly, Hatsume jumped over Iida as it looked like she was almost floating in the air.

"What do you think of this lightness?! These electro shoes use electromagnetic induction on both feet to allow for instant evasive action!"

Iida sucked his teeth as he blasted off towards her.

"I will get her when she lands!"

Once she did land, she brought out a gun that shot out a red-colored net that tied Iida up.

"Wh-What is this?!"

"It is a capture gun to use against Villains! The capture nets are in cartridges, and you can fire up to five before reloading! Who developed all of these items? It was me, mei Hatsume! Everyone from the support companies, the choice is clear-Mei Hatsume, Mei Hatsume, Mei Hatsume!" She yelled out as her true motivations were quite evident now.

"What is she, a politician?" One of the men in suits asked as Hatsume's way of getting attention was very peculiar to say the least.

"And now, I will talk about the next support item!"

"HUH?! There's still more?"

 _ **Ten Minutes Later…..**_

Hatsume walked out of the ring as she was sweating in exhaustion.

"I've presented each and every last one of them. I have nothing left to say!"

Midnight shakily raised her hand in confusion, "Uh…. H-Hatsume is out of bounds. Iida advances to the quarterfinals!"

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Iida yelled out in horror.

Hatsume looked away as she started walking towards the tunnel, "I'm sorry. I used you." She said shamelessly.

"I HATE YOU!"

Izuku chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Man, I should have known that was her plan from the start. She never really wanted to win the Sports Festival. All she wanted was to get the attention of the big support companies and she definitely did just that! Iida is very earnest, so she probably said some things that sounded good to get him on board. Hatsume is not just honest, she will also use any means to reach her goal. Amazing… " Izuku began scribbling in his notebook.

He then perked up, "Oh yeah, so that means next round, me and Iida are going to face each other! Wow, I can't say I'm not excited for that! How about you girls?" Izuku said as he turned his head to his left and right only to see that the seats were empty…

"Huh? Oh, they must have left to prepare for their matches while I was focused on my notebook! If I remember correctly they drew 6 and 8 so their matches are up next! I know that Momo-chan is facing Tokoyami but who is Ochaco-chan facing" Izuku wondered as he had forgotten who drew number five. But he then remembered as his eyes widened.

"Oh shit…. "

He then zoomed towards the Player Waiting rooms…

* * *

 _ **Player Waiting Room 2**_

Iida opened the door to the waiting room with a comedic depressed expression as mumbled things such as, "How could I let her manipulate me like that," or "How could I have been so naive!"

"Good work, Iida."

"Oh, Urarak- YOU'RE NOT LIKE YOURSELF AT ALL! YOUR BROW IS ALL WRINKLED!" Tenya yelled out in shock as Ochaco face was indeed not looking like its usual self.

"My brow, oh it is just my nerves… Must've reached my brow." Ochaco said as her voice did not have the usual bubbly tone.

Iida nodded, "I see… You are up against Bakugo, after all… "

Ochaco sighed, "Yeah… I'm really scared. But you know, after seeing a match like yours, Iida… "

"Like mine?"

Before she could replied, the door was opened as a green blur rushed into the room.

"Ochaco-chan!"

Izuku ran into the run as it was clear he had rushed to get there.

"Deku-kun?! Huh? Why are you here? You don't want to watch the others' matches?"

Izuku shook his head, "I know your match is next… and I know exactly who you will be fighting. I know Kacchan is not going to go easy on you, so I came here to try to give you some advice!"

"But, well, I don't think even Bakugo would use a full-strength explosion on a girl… " Iida chimed in.

Izuku narrowed his eyes.

"He would."

Iida gasped.

"Everyone's trying to become Number One to make their dreams come true. Even if it's not Kacchan, no one would think about holding back. You've helped me so much, Ochaco-chan. That's why I thought maybe I could help you a little. A plan to use your Quirk against Kacchan."

Izuku held out his Hero Journal #14.

"It's rough, but I came up with something!"

"Oh, isn't that great, Uraraka?"

Ochaco stared at the cover of the Hero Journal. Within its pages… lied all of the answers to how she could win. She has experienced Izuku's strategic and analytical planning firsthand, and she knew that his plans were nothing short of a genius. If she accepted his offer, then there was no question that she was more likely to win than if she rejects. All she had to do was open the notebook and let the knowledge overflow her…

"Thanks, Deku-kun… But it's fine."

Izuku raised his eyebrows, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're amazing, Deku-kun… spectacular even. I keep seeing more and more amazing sides to you. During the Cavalry Battle, I thought it'd be easier to team up with friends, but now that I think about it, I might've been trying to rely on you. That's why, when Iida said he'd challenge you, it actually made me feel a little embarrassed."

"Ochaco-chan… "

Ochaco began walking towards to the door.

"That's why it's fine. Everyone's facing the future and trying their absolute hardest. That means we're all rivals, right? That's why… "

Ochaco faced Izuku as she gave him a thumbs up with a nervous and shaky smile.

"Let's meet in the semi-finals!"

* * *

"OKAY! So after that whole marketing scheme fiasco, let's try to get back on track, shall we? We'll start the next match!" Present Mic announced as the jumbotron displayed both Katsuki and Ochaco, thus making the crowd cheer as they anticipated the third match of the first round of the tournament.

"This next one might be the most disturbing match-up." Tsuyu said.

"I almost don't want to watch… "Jiro shuddered as she voiced the majority of Class 1-A's thoughts.

Ochaco and Katsuki both began walking towards the ring. Katsuki looked dead on at Ochaco as his expression remained neutral. Ochaco however did not falter against his intense gaze. She was determined to win.

Izuku looked on as he tightened his fists.

'Ochaco-chan… Do your best!'

"The third match of the first round! These are our participants!" Present Mic shouted. "He was kind of famous in middle school! That isn't the face of a regular person! From the Hero Course, it's Katsuki Bakugo!"

"HEY WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY FACE!" Bakugo yelled out in anger as his face was kind of unsettling due to his mean mug.

"VERSUS- She's the one I'm rooting for! From the Hero Course, it's Ochaco Uraraka!" Present Mic shouted.

"Wow, way to show how biased you are." Aizawa said monotonically.

"You're the one that makes things float, right, Round Face?" Bakugo suddenly said.

"Round… Face?" Ochaco asked as she widened her eyes in shock. How doesn't he know her name by now?

"If you are going to withdraw, do it now. You won't get off with just an 'ouch'." Katsuki said a she continued to stare at her with eyes that shone pure fury.

Ochaco grit her teeth as she stared back with defiance showing that she was not backing down no matter what.

"Midoriya, what was the strategy you were going to tell Uraraka earlier for her to use against Bakugo?" Iida asked.

"Oh, it wasn't much, really." Izuku replied as he held his Hero Journal. "Kacchan's strong. In a real close combat fight, he has almost no openings, and the more he moves, the more he sweats, making is Explosion Quirk stronger. He can use the blasts from his explosions to move around in the air, but if Uraraka touches Kacchan and uses her Quirk to make him float, then she would have the upper hand. It would be pretty much game over from that point. That's why… the first thing Uraraka should do is… "

Ochaco took a deep breath as she put on a face that said, 'I'm ready!'

"Third match, start!" Present Mic announced

"... a swift attack!" Izuku finished.

Ochaco immediately rushed towards Bakugo with her right hand outstretched below her.

"Withdrawing is not a choice!" Ochaco yelled out.

"All right! That's good. Even if it's an accident, as long as she can touch him, she can make him float!" Izuku said as he was glad that Uraraka was attacking Bakugo with the proper mindset.

"Bakugo won't want Uraraka to get close to him!" Iida added.

"That is why Kacchan won't want to evade. He will want to counterattack!" Izuku said as he knew what Bakugo would do against Ochaco in that situation.

Bakugo scoffed, "Then, die!"

" _Kacchan. You usually start with a big right swing…."_

Ochaco remembered Deku's words when he and Bakugo had fought during the combat training.

Ochaco saw that Bakugo was getting his right hand ready to strike.

'Here… HERE!'

Katsuki raised his arm, preparing for an explosion aimed right for Ochaco.

'If I dodge here… !' Ochaco thought as she got ready for Bakugo's attack.

But she was too late.

When Ochaco was just about to dodge, Katsuki had already fire off an explosion which violently blew the Gravity Girl back.

Izuku frowned, 'She wasn't fast enough.'

"Uraraka!" Iida yelled out in worry.

"He just blasted her like it was nothing!" Mineta cried out.

"Even though you're fighting a girl, you have no mercy, do you, Bakugo?" Tsuyu said as her and the rest of Class 1-A realized just how ruthless Katsuki Bakugo truly was.

"This is no good. Even if I knew what move he was going to make, I still could not react in time." Ochaco said as she waved the smoke away from her face.

Katsuki got into his stance, "I'll make short work of you."

Katsuki waited for Ochaco to attack him. He couldn't see her due to the smoke so he was on his toes.

He then heard movement behind him.

"Don't underestimate me!"

Bakugo turned around and launched a violent explosion. However he was shocked to see that his hand had only ignited a U.A. Gym shirt.

Ochaco appeared behind Katsuki with her hand stretched out. Her top half of the P.E. uniform now gone as she was now wearing a black tank top.

"OH! She made her jacket float and sent it over there?! She did it in an instant, too!" Present Mic cried out.

'If I make him float now-'

But before she could touch him, Katsuki reacted just in time, and blew Ochaco back again with another explosion. This one with even more force than before.

Ochaco was blown back, but she managed to get back on her feet. That explosion hurt… a lot, but she was still standing.

"He moved after he saw her?" Sero said as he couldn't believe that Bakugo was able to counterattack.

"With that reaction time, it doesn't matter if there's a smokescreen. With Uraraka not being able to activate her Quirk unless she touches him, she's at a disadvantage with Bakugo's reflexes." Kaminari commented as he figured that the matchup was not entirely favorable for Ochaco

Ochaco began running towards Katsuki again attempting to catch him off guard.

"TOO SLOW!"

Bakugo fired off another explosion right at her face which made the entire crowd cringe as they could feel the heat of that explosion all the way from where they were sitting.

Ochaco then reappeared from the smoke.

"TAKE THIS!" Ochaco yelled out as she aimed to touch him again with her Zero Gravity.

However, Bakugo just hit her with another explosion which blew her back again.

"Ochaco…. " Tsuyu muttered as she was worried for her well being.

"I can't watch!" Jiro said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Bakugo, don't tell me… your tastes runs in _that direction_ …." Mineta said with a pervy tone but Tsuyu slapped him with her tongue to prevent him from saying anything more.

Bakugo kept on firing explosion after explosion, relentlessly with each one hitting Ochaco dead on. It was getting very uncomfortable for the rest to watch.

"Not yet!" Ochaco kept on getting back up after each blow but Bakugo just blew her back down to the floor every time. It was getting to the point where the entire ring was breaking apart due to the force of Katsuki's explosions.

"Uraraka keeps attacking without rest, but... this is…" Present Mic stopped mid sentence as he didn't know what to say. What could he say? He was witnessing a massacre.

Ochaco attempted another attack, but Bakugo lit her up once again.

"Her substitution earlier didn't work, so she's getting desperate." A Pro Hero commented from the crowd.

Monoma looked towards him and sighed in annoyance, "What an idiot."

"Hey, shouldn't you stop this?! Isn't he going a little too far?!" A random member of the crowd yelled at Cementos.

Ochaco ran straight ahead towards Katsuki but the ash blonde just hit her with another explosion.

"I can't watch… "

"Hey! How can you say you want to be a Hero like that?! If there's such a huge difference in your abilities, then hurry up and send her out of bounds! Stop bullying and playing with the poor girl!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

The crowd then began booing at Bakugo for "bullying" Ochaco.

"There's booing from part of the crowd… But honestly, I also feel the sa-"

Aizawa elbowed Present Mic in the face before he could finish that sentence.

"An elbow?! What're ya doin?!"

"Was that a Pro saying he's playing around? How many years have you been a Pro?" Aizawa asked.

"Huh?"

"If you're saying that with a straight face, there's no point in you watching anymore, so go home! Go home and look into changing careers!" Aizawa yelled.

Everybody was now confused by what he was saying.

"Eh? What do you mean Eraser Head?!" Present Mic asked.

"Bakugo is being careful because he's acknowledged the strength of his opponent who has made it this far. It's because he's doing everything he can to win that he can't go easy on her or let his guard down."

The smoke cleared to show Ochaco still standing on her feet… panting… but still on her feet.

'Not yet… She's still… not dead!' Bakugo thought as he acknowledged the fact that Ochaco is a lot tougher than she looks. She commends her for lasting this long.

Izuku nods his head in agreement as he had been silently observing the fight this whole time. He noticed what Aizawa was talking about and even though Bakugo has the usual hatred in his eyes, he can also see something else in his red orbs… it was respect.

"It's about time… I think… Thanks Bakugo… "

Ochaco brought her hands together.

"...for not letting your guard down!"

"Huh?" Bakugo asked in confusion as he didn't understand what she was referring to.

"It can't be helped from where Bakugo is, but it's for a Pro in the stands to start booing without noticing." Monoma suddenly said as he now had everybody's attention. "She kept her body low as she advanced, concentrating Bakugo's attacks on the ground, storing up weapons. And then, she narrowed his field of vision with relentless attacks to keep him from noticing." Monoma then looked up and everybody saw what he was referring to. Up in the sky were a bunch of rubble and other debris that were created due to Katsuki's explosions. Everyone stared wide eyed as most of them didn't even notice that Ochaco had been using her Quirk all along.

"I'm gonna win!" Ochaco shouted with determination as she released her Quirk. All of the debris began to descend to the ring at very high speeds.

"A METEOR SHOWER?!"

"You should have noticed." Aizawa said.

"She had a desperate plan like that up her sleeve?" Iida yelled out in shock as the majority of Class 1-A didn't even realize that she was planning this from the beginning.

Izuku smirked as he tightened his fists in anticipation, 'YES! You have created an opening! Now's your chance!' He had noticed what she was doing ever since the match started but kept quiet about it since he thought it was better to leave it as a surprise.

Ochaco then began sprinting straight ahead towards Bakugo.

'With this much debris, whether he's evading or counter attacking, there will definitely be an opening! In that moment, I'll get close to him with my secret move!' Ochaco then activated her Quirk as now she was ready to go for the win.

"I will win! I will win… and be just like Deku-kun!'

She outstretched her hand and she was fingertips away from touching Bakugo. She was fingertips away from victory… she was fingertips away from being just like Deku!

But right before she could claim her victory, Katsuki raised his palm up and ignited a huge explosion towards that sky that pushed Ochaco all the way back. The resulting explosion was strong enough to completely destroy all of the debris that was about to fall on him. The explosion was also able to blow many people off of their feet.

"Since you're friends with Deku, I thought you'd be up to something… That nerd is too smart for him to not rub off on you."

The smoke cleared to show Katsuki Bakugo… unscathed.

Ochaco stared wide eyed in horror.

"I-In one shot?!" After all of the planning and work she put into that plan, he just… blew it all away with one attack.

"B-Bakugo delivers a satisfying explosion! He blasts boldly through Uraraka's secret plan!" Present Mic stuttered as he and the rest of the stadium could barely form words at the display of such raw power.

Bakugo took a deep breath.

"That was close."

Ochaco shook as her mind could barely process everything that just happened.

'I-I did as much as I could…! But he was not fazed at all… '

Izuku's breath hitched as he could feel Ochaco's distress.

'Ochaco-chan… don't give up. You can still win this one!'

Izuku's head perked up as he saw Ochaco getting back on her feet.

"Even so... "

Bakugo smirked at this.

"All right, let's get serious then, Uraraka!"

Izuku gasped, 'He… He called her by her name?!'

"If it were Deku-kun... "

Ochaco turned around as she stumbled on her legs.

"... he would _never_ give up!"

Ochaco's body was screaming in pain. She could feel her legs about to give out. Her skin was burned in various places due to Bakugo's explosions. Her body was screaming at her to stop. Stop everything. To just… give up.

But… she refused!

As she was about to fall, one image entered her mind.

Deku.

The image of Deku turned around and smiled at her, his electric green eyes sparkling with pure energy and power.

The image outstretched his hand.

" _You want my power… don't you? Well… here! Take it!"_

At that moment, Ochaco felt a strange sensation of pure heat and energy flood her entire being. It felt so warm and empowering…. Like it was giving her life!

It reminded her of… Deku.

Then, out of nowhere, a huge pressure of energy exploded from Uraraka. Sharp winds begin spreading throughout the stadium as everybody was forced to shield their eyes due to how fast the winds were. After a couple of seconds, the wind died down and everybody gasped at what they saw.

Around Ochaco's figure, was a bright pink aura of energy surrounding her. Her eyes were now a pink shade as they gleamed in the sunlight. Around her, everything was floating. Rocks and debris circulated around her as they levitated above the ground. Her hair was also floating a little bit as the pink aura almost made it look like it had changed color. She was also floating in the air as everything around her seemed to have defied the laws of gravity.

"W-What is this?! Uraraka is now all pink! I didn't know she could do that!" Present Mic shouted.

"H-How in the world?!" Even Aizawa was shocked as he was definitely not expecting this. 'That power… She shouldn't be able to do that. Something fishy is going on here.'

"Where did this come from?! Had she been hiding this all along?! Midoriya, do you know anything about this?" Tenya asked as he robotically waved his arms around like crazy.

Izuku remained speechless as he was at a loss for words.

'T-That isn't Ochaco-chan's Quirk! This is… wait don't tell me!'

'This is exactly the same feeling as when Deku-kun shared his energy with me!' Ochaco yelled internally as the intoxicating feeling of power she felt during the Cavalry Battle returned. She felt completely energized and empowered… like she could win!

"What the fuck?! Why the hell are you pink now? Have you been holding back this entire time?! Well if so, then I'm going to get serious as well!" Bakugo shouted as he began running straight towards Ochaco with his hands ready to explode.

Ochaco saw this and immediately responded by swiping her hand and sending many rocks and other debris straight at Bakugo. This forced Bakugo stop and take care of the debris by igniting them with explosions. Bakugo set his sights on Ochaco once again, only to see she had disappeared.

"What the- Where did she go this time?!" Bakugo looked around frantically in all directions except for one…

"ABOVE!"

Katsuki looked up and saw Ochaco floating in the air as she collected a lot more debris and rubble and launched all of it towards him at unexpectedly high speeds. Katsuki grunted as he was forced to put in some effort into evading the debris. He tried to blast them away in one shot just like before, but somehow Ochaco just kept on throwing an unlimited supply at him.

"DAMN IT! I can't attack her if she keeps on distracting me like this!" Katsuki was clearly frustrated as now Ochaco was proving to be a lot more troublesome than before.

'She's keeping him at a long range distance to prevent him from using his explosions on her! That is a very good strategy to use against Kacchan!' Izuku said mentally as the rest of the crowd were in awe at seeing Ochaco actually making Bakugo struggle!

Seeing Bakugo distracted, Ochaco decided to go onto to the offensive. She went down towards Bakugo and was about to deliver a sneak attack.

"Like I told you before, don't underestimate me!"

Bakugo yelled out as he had noticed Ochaco sneaking up on him. With his right hand, he aimed a large explosion towards her with the intent on frying her, just like he had done at the start of their match.

'Okay, I see the explosion coming from a mile away… now DODGE!'

And Ochaco did just that which left Katsuki stunned.

'Sh-She predicted my exact move!?' Bakugo shouted in his mind as the rest of the crowd watching also were not expecting for Ochaco to be able to react in time to Bakugo's explosion.

'Alright, he's wide open! Now, all I have to do is hit him! Just like with Todoroki's ice! I can do this. I have Deku-kun's power. I HAVE DEKU-KUN'S POWER!'

Ochaco gripped her right hand as the pink aura enclosed itself around it, giving it power and life. It concentrated into that point until…

… _ **. BAM!**_

Ochaco gave Katsuki a nasty sucker punch right to his left cheek. The force of the blow was so great, that it sent Katsuki flying across the ring creating a huge gust of wind that blew away half of the debris and rubble.

"Uraraka lands a devastating blow on Bakugo! WOW! That is the first piece of offense that she has made since the beginning of the match!" Present Mic cried out as now the entire crowd was cheering as the fight was starting to get a lot more entertaining.

Ochaco gazed at her hand in awe. The pink aura swirling around it.

'W-Wow… Deku-kun's power… is amazing! I almost can't believe it. Was that really mean who punched him?! This strength is unreal!'

As Ochaco was gushing over her newfound strength, Katsuki was able to recollect himself as he stood up and rubbed his cheek. There was a pretty nasty bruise on his left cheek, courtesy of Ochaco's super punch.

Bakugo's eyes gained a dangerous red glint as his fury began to manifest itself. He balled his fists as he was shaking violently as the pain in his left cheek lingered and stung. Almost as if it were mocking him due to getting punched in the face by Round Face. He started shaking his head repeatedly telling himself over and over again that this did not mean anything, that there was no chance in HELL that Round Face is actually stronger than him. There is no chance in HELL that she was going to beat him in front of all these people! He could not allow it.. He could not allow it! He could not allow to give Deku the satisfaction of getting beat in the first round by one of his damn girlfriends!

'Deku… I will _not_ lose to your girlfriend! You will not humiliate me like this! I refuse to fucking lose in the first round. I won't fucking lose until I FACE YOUR BITCH ASS!'

Bakugo let out a roar of pure agony and fury as as explosions went off around him signalling that the ticking bomb was about to set off.

Ochaco widened her eyes at the sudden outburst, "Oh, what now?!"

"Well, he sure does have some anger issues!" Present Mic said as Aizawa nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it!" Izuku yelled out comically.

"I am through playing games with you… NOW I'M MAD!" Bakugo shouted with rage as his hands began to light up frantically as the ticking bomb was just moments away from setting off.

'Oh no, it looks like he isn't playing around anymore! Come on Ochaco think, think, think! I have to do something, but I have no idea what!' Ochaco was having an inner turmoil as Bakugo was preparing an all out blast that would finally end this match.

"I hope you still have some strength left because now I'm not holding back!" Time was up. The ticking time bomb was now ready to explode. Bakugo brought his hands forward as the explosions were ready to detonate.

Ochaco gasped as she now had an idea.

Her pink aura expanded as she took a deep breath. She then brought her hands together at her side in a very familiar pose.

Izuku sputtered when he saw what Ochaco was about to do.

'WHAT?! No, no way! She isn't about to do what I think she is about to do, is she? That's impossible!'

Ochaco's purple energy began circulating and concentrating into her hands in one point.

" **KA….** "

'Oh God….'

" **ME…** "

Inside Ochaco's hands, a purple ball of energy was beginning to form as with each passing second, the energy began to get more powerful, more dense, and more potent.

"What's going on with Uraraka!? There is so much pressure being built up within her hands! Is this some sort of ultra super secret move?!" Tenya yelled out as now his arms were waving around like crazy.

" **HA…..** "

Rocks and rubble surrounding Ochaco began to levitate in the air as her power was increasing. It was almost beginning to be a little too much for her as she was not used to this type of overflooding of energy. But she still pushed on as she was determined to win no matter what.

" **ME** …. "

'SHIT! She's really about to do it! Her energy is overflowing! Her Power Level is incredible!' Izuku remained speechless as he could do nothing but observe the unbelievable the sight he was about to witness.

'I have to end this in one shot. I don't think I will be able to continue after this.' Ochaco finished charging up her energy as all of her power was now concentrated into one single point. In her hands was a pink orb of energy that was now ready to be used.

"NOW YOU DIE!" Bakugo fired a double explosion using both of his hands that had even more potency than the one he used to destroy all of the fall debris earlier in the match. This explosion was fueled by rage and determination to not lose to one of Deku's 'girlfriends.'

Ochaco arched her back as it was now or never.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Ochaco thrust her hands forward and launched a pink colored **Kamehameha Wave** as rubble and other debris levitated around it making the overall strength of the blast bigger.

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!" Present Mic shouted as nobody wanted any piece of that blast.

The two blasts collided as the recoil was strong enough to push both contestants back by a couple of meters. However they both remained strong as they placed their feet flat on the ground, not willing to give the other any extra leverage. After a couple of seconds, the two attacks colliding created a huge explosion that blew many people off of their feet. There was a bright flash as smoke covered the entire arena.

Present Mic got back on his seat after a few coughing fits.

"Oh my God, your students are amazing Eraser Head! There's gotta be some secret training method that you're teaching them!"

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Aizawa replied as some of his bandages were undone due to him falling on the floor.

When the smoke cleared, the audience could see both Bakugo and Ochaco standing. Bakugo was panting hard as it was clear that he used up all of energy into that last explosion.

Ochaco's pink aura was now completely gone. She attempted to take one step, but she instead ended up completely collapsing onto the ground. Bakugo widened his eyes as he almost collapsed as well due to the exhaustion he was feeling.

"Uraraka's down!" Present Mic announced as now people were beginning to worry about her condition.

'She passed her limit a long time ago…' Izuku said in his head as using a full power **Kamehameha Wave** without any training beforehand would surely put a toll on the user's body. Ochaco was also running on pure adrenaline.

"My… body… won't do… what I want… " Ochaco tried to crawl as her entire body felt dead. "I-I also… also… can still.. !"

" _When I get big, I'll help you and Mommy!"_

" _I appreciate the thought, Ochaco. But as your dad, I'd be even happier if you could achieve your own dream. When that happens, you can take us to Hawaii!"_

"I… I will become…. A Hero… !"

Ochaco's vision began to get blurry as she saw darkness.

"Daddy… "

Midnight went to go check on Ochaco. She found her unconscious.

"Uraraka is out of commission. Katsuki Bakugo advances to the quarter finals!"

* * *

 **A/N: 1st Follower- Lazymanjones96 June 9th, 2018**

 **1000th Follower- StoveTopCash25 August 28, 2018**

 **2000th Follower- Fallansword93 November 16, 2018**

 **Wow…. just wow… I have no words.**

 **2,0000 followers.**

 **I can't believe it. I feel so Blessed. I asked my good friend SeaBloople, what I did to deserve such a thing. This is what he told me.**

" **Why do you phrase it like that… People enjoy your shit, that's it.** **They enjoy it because they like it. And if they like that means it's good to them. So you got all that support because you wrote a good story in their eyes.**

 **You earned it from them, plain and simple"**

 **I told him, you know what, you're right!**

" **I know I am."**

 **I chuckled and thought about what he said. Whenever I read your guys' reviews, whatever they may say, it brings a genuine smile to my face. It makes me realize, that I'm not writing for nothing. People actually enjoy my shit! That's how I got to 2K followers. Because you guys took the time out of your day to read my amateur writing and gave me a chance by hitting that follow button. Without any of you, this would not have been possible. Thank you… Sincerely Thank you… From the bottom of my heart. You are all the best.**

 **So how could I repay you all? Welp, this is what I'm going to do. We're going to do a Q/A! What you guys are going to do is that along with your review for the chapter, you're going to put in Q/A, and then you're going to ask me any question you want. Make sure that your Q/A question is labeled because if it's not, I WILL skip it! If I don't see the words Q/A anywhere, I'm going to assume that it's just a regular review and move on. Basically, whenever I drop the next chapter, I will be dropping a video on my youtube channel where I will be answering all of your questions! I know I'm going to get a lot but I'm still going to answer all of them anyways. Why? Because, I love you, that's why.**

 **And don't try to tell me that you can't find my youtube channel. It's literally the first thing that comes us when you type in JeffMen103. Subscribe and click the bell so that you get the notification of when I upload the video. If for some reason, you still have a problem with that, then PM me and we can discuss things from there on. I won't be responding to any Q/A questions through PM, twitter or anything like that. I like everything organized in one spot. It is too much of a hassle for me to be going back and forth so submit your questions through reviews.**

 **FYI, I know this chapter was very short compared to the others but I felt like this fight deserved its own chapter. It is one of my favorites from the original anime and it still holds a special place in my heart. Don't worry though. The next chapters will be MUCH longer and of higher quality so get hyped for that. And yes…. I know I am a day late… but come on, I posted Chapter 13 a day early okay, so it all evens out. Don't worry though, I'm still going to follow my usual schedule.**

 **Before I go, I want to take the time for some special shoutouts.**

 **Lazymanjones96- First follower and first review as well! You started this whole thing and you have my eternal gratitude for that. Don't think I forgot about you, LoamyCoffe! You were the second review, (but the 6th follower, you gotta be quicker than that!) I've also been noticing that some of you guys favorite the story….. But don't follow it. Which makes no sense to me. Like I get it if this story were complete… but it's obviously not. So if you favorite a multi-chapter ongoing story, I don't see why you wouldn't follow it either. Meh whatever, this is FanFiction. People do a bunch of weird shit all the time.**

 **Ninjamon1228- Following since July 16, 2018. Man, your Super Saiyan Predictions are legendary. To this day, nobody besides you has actually taken the time to literally write an essay explaining when and how Deku will achieve each transformation from False Super Saiyan all the way to Super Saiyan God! You even added in the Grade forms! You have been a big help man. You've given me ideas and suggested me things that I never even thought about. You are a talented writer and have a very creative mind. I wish one day we can meet in person. You really are a great friend.**

 **Jaroberts251- Following since June 15, 2018. You're another creative genius. If you're wondering where the idea of Ochaco shooting a pink Kamehameha, then all credit goes to that man. He also came up with the idea of Deku using Final Flash and Kaioken against Nomu back in Chapter 6. I wish I can meet you in person one day too. We have more in common than I thought! I salute to you too, friend!**

 **UnholyBlood- Following since September 24, 2018. You were the first person to hit me up in twitter DM's! We chat on a daily basis, and I enjoy our conversations with each other. You support me, and I can say you are also a true friend. Thank you man, and I hope we meet in person someday too!**

 **Hektols- Following since June 14, 2018. Wow, you've been here since the beginning! I've read all of your reviews, and in each and every single one of them, you have always given me well reasoned critique and compliments! I thank and respect you for that. I feel honored that the author of "New Chance"reads my fic every week. I'm also a huge Naruto fan and your fic is one of the best out there. I hope you update soon, but take your time. As an author, I completely understand if you can't update for some time. Just remember that if you need anybody to talk to, I will always make time! Kudos. I tip my hat off to you.**

 **Phantom-Infinite- Following since July 22, 2018. Bruh, me and you have like the longest PM conversations ever! You're a talented writer and also have a creative mind. I enjoy talking to you. Now I just have one favor to ask of you…. UPDATE YOUR FUCKING STORIES! All jokes aside, you're an alright dude. I hope you keep on reading until the very end!**

 **cesar918- Following since July 18, 2018- Another creative genius. He gave me a really good idea to do after the Sports Festival and you guys will find out just exactly that in a few chapters.**

 **Fanfic guy01- Following since October 7, 2018. Cool dude. Helped me out with the harem list. You also have a creative mind. Hope you keep on reading until the very end!**

 **Vithyeanousok- Following since July 14, 2018. I fucking love you.**

 **Reverseflash- Following July 27, 2018. Your reviews are always fun to read!**

 **zerobound- Following since October 18, 2018. We chatted for quite a while on PM and you also have a creative mind. Man, why do so many of my readers have creative minds?**

 **4545- Following since June 15, 2018. Another OG reader. He was the first to congratulate me on getting 2,000 followers. I enjoy your feedback from your PMs. Just wished you would review a little more lol. Thanks for the support brother and God Bless.**

 **UNTensaZangetsu- Following since July 29, 2018. Longest. Reviews. Ever. You truly are amazing!**

 **And of course there are MANY MANY MANY more that deserve shoutouts, but if I were to mention you all, I would be here for days! There's over 2000 of you! Don't feel bad if I didn't mention you, I didn't forget about any of you. I love each and every single one of you. Remember it was all of you that made this possible! We are at 2,000 and counting. I know this may seem like a crazy goal… but fuck it. Our next milestone is 5,000 followers! Can we do it? I know we can. Why? Because I believe in you. We can make this happen. WE CAN GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!**

 **Btw I made a discord. Link is on my twitter. It's JeffMen103 and the profile picture is the same as the cover photo for the story. I would post the link here but for some reason, FanFiction makes it so that you can't share links or shit. Meh, whatever. Come join the Discord if you want to chat and all of that fun stuff.**

 **Day 20 of No Nut November! Going strong boys. Also its Kohei Horikoshi's birthday. The man who created Boku no Hero Academia! Just want to take the time to give props to the man for creating such a beautiful series. Huge inspiration! Continue on making the series we all love!**

 **Btw, the abbreviation for Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope is D:GSHH, so you can save time by typing that.**

 **Man, this has been a long ass Author's Note. Well I gotta get up out of here!**

 **Thanks for reading guys, have a beautiful and blessed day. Peace out my friends. Fly on the wings of love, follow the light in your heart. Stay true to yourselves, stay true to your highest path and remember bro, whatever the mind can conceive and believe, the mind can achieve.**

 **P.S. Bro dav102102, RELAX! Listen I was busy okay, but the chapter is out now, so all is well.**

 **God Bless.**

 **Goodnight.**


	15. Wrath Versus Pride

_**Chapter 15: Wrath Versus Pride**_

* * *

 _ **Be ye angry, and sin not: let not the sun go down upon your wrath: Neither give place to the devil. Let him that stole steal no more: but rather let him labour, working with his hands the thing which is good, that he may have to give to him that needeth. Let no corrupt communication proceed out of your mouth, but that which is good to the use of edifying, that it may minister grace unto the hearers. And grieve not the holy Spirit of God, whereby ye are sealed unto the day of redemption. Let all bitterness, and wrath, and anger, and clamour, and evil speaking, be put away from you, with all malice.**_

* * *

The crowd began cheering when Midnight announced the result of the match. On the jumbotron, Bakugo's face was displayed with the word, 'WINNER' next to it. Part of the ring was destroyed in the aftermath of Ochaco and Katsuki's battle. Cementos had to immediately begin repairing the ring with his Quirk for the next match. Robotic paramedics came and began carrying Ochaco away in a stretcher.

"Take her to Recovery Girl," Midnight commanded.

" **I know.** " The robots then took Ochaco to Recovery Girl's temporary office so that she could get patched up for her injuries.

Bakugo stared wide-eyed to where Ochaco was stretchered out. The pain in his left cheek still stung and lingered from where Ochaco sucker punched him across the ring. She was actually doing damage to him during the fight. She made him actually try. And even after all of that, he didn't even land the final blow on her to win. She collapsed before he could beat her the way he wanted to win.

'I-If she had not run out of energy… would I still have won?! This is bullshit! Why did she have to pass out?! Our fight was not over yet! Damn it all!' Bakugo wanted a match with a proper finish. But it seems like it was not meant to be. Even if he got the win in the end, his pride still could barely fathom the possibility of the match having a different outcome if Ochaco never passed out.

"The third match of the first round… Oh, Uraraka... Oh yeah, Bakugo advances to the quarterfinals." Present Mic announced as with his tone of voice, it was clear that he was upset that Ochaco didn't pull off the miracle win that he and a lot of other people were hoping for.

"If you are going to do it, do it properly. Commentators are supposed to be unbiased." Aizawa commented with a monotone voice.

"Now let's pull ourselves together-"

"You're really letting your personal feelings take over… "

"We still have five more matches left in the first round! The next match should begin momentarily! Cementos needs a little more time to fix up the ring, but after he's done the fights will continue!"

The crowd cheered in excitement. After seeing a match like that, they couldn't wait to see what else was in store.

"Wow, Uraraka sure was something else huh, Midoriya?" Iida said as he and the rest of the First Years were still trying to recover after seeing the battle between Ochaco and Katsuki.

However, he got no response from the Green haired Saiyan.

Iida turned his head to see that Izuku was no longer present in the bleachers.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

* * *

 _ **Player Waiting Rooms…**_

Izuku took small steps in the halls. He was looking downward as his eyes were shadowed.

" _Let's meet in the semi-finals!"_

'Ochaco-chan… I'm sorry.'

Izuku knew that Ochaco was giving her absolute best in that match. He could feel it all the way up in the bleachers. She was determined to win. She even pulled out a **Kamehameha** out of nowhere. She did her best… but it just was not enough. And unfortunately, they won't be meeting in the semi-finals as she had hoped.

Bakugo was walking up the stairs until he saw Izuku at the top of his flight.

"Deku!" He snarled at the freckled boy like how he always does when addressing him.

Izuku was shaken out of his thoughts, "Oh, hey Kacchan! I did not expect to see you here!"

"What the-?! What the hell do you want?! Die, scum!"

"Wh-What are you talking about? You addressed me first! Listen, I was just heading to the waiting rooms, so I will see you later. Oh and congrats on advancing to the quarterfinals!"

Izuku began walking away but Bakugo walked up the stairs fully and called out to him again.

"That was your idea, was it not? That damned desperate plan. You just have to be annoying, don't you? What the hell-"

"It wasn't."

Izuku turned around to look at Bakugo with a serious expression.

"All of it… Ochaco-chan planned it all thinking about how she could beat you. She thought up of that strategy all on her own. I had absolutely nothing to do with it. If you thought that was annoying, that was because… Ochaco-chan had you on the ropes!" Izuku proclaimed as he stared Bakguo dead in the eye.

Bakugo growled in anger, "Why you son of a- Wait a minute. You're facing four-eyes next round, right?"

"Who, Iida? Yeah, we are the first match of the quarterfinals. Why do you ask?"

Bakugo smirked, "If I and you win our respective matches… you know what that means, right?"

Izuku widened his eyes as he realized what Bakugo was referring to. The way that the brackets were set up if both he and Bakugo win their matches in the quarterfinals…

"Yes… yes, I do."

Bakugo began shaking in excitement, "Good! You better win your match against four-eyes, or else! " He lit up a small explosion in his hand as a demonstration for what would happen if Izuku were to fail.

Bakugo then walked off as he began laughing like a maniac as he mumbled, "Deku is gonna die today!"

Izuku sighed and shook his head. He can worry about Kacchan later. Right now he was more worried about Ochaco. He walked to Player Waiting Room 2 and opened the door.

"Man, I lost… "

"Huh… ?" Izuku saw Ochaco giving him a one thousand watt smile as she sat down with a new P.E. uniform wrapped up for her.

"I got carried away at the end thinking I could win, dang it." Ochaco said with a happy tone as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ochaco-chan, what about your injuries? Are you okay?" Izuku didn't think she would seem… so happy. What is going on here?

"Yeah, Recovery Girl took care of me! It was only moderate healing so it wouldn't drain my stamina, so I've still got scratches and stuff, though. Man, but that Bakugo was really strong! He totally got me! I was so close, too! I need to work harder!" Ochaco cried out in a frustrated tone as she raised her fist up, annoyed about her defeat.

Izuku looked at her with a neutral gaze.

"Are… Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine! Better than expected!" Ochaco's phone began vibrating. The called ID read, 'Daddy.'

She pushed the phone towards her chest, "I mean, you immediately started looking ahead, Deku-kun, and just because I lost, that doesn't mean you can lose! You better do your best! Don't worry about me, go focus on your own matches!"

"Are you sure? There are still five more matches left in the first round. So I have time to keep you company if you want."

"NO! I'm fine! Go and join the others. I'll be there in a minute, okay?" Ochaco reassured him.

Izuku gave her a soft smile as he walked to the door, "Okay, if you say so. Take your time, Ochaco-chan!" He then closed the door behind him.

As soon as Izuku was gone, Ochaco pulled out her phone and dialed her father's phone number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Sorry about not picking up earlier, Daddy."

"It's fine! Sorry for calling when you were busy. Your mom and I watched you on TV. You were so close! But you were amazing!"

"It wasn't that close. And I wasn't amazing. I rushed too much in the end, too. I didn't have a plan for what to do after that, either. I was completely beaten." Ochaco replied with a low and sad tone. Her eyes looking down the entire time.

"Is that so? I don't understand how all of this works and all, it's a little complicated to me, but just because you lost, that doesn't mean your path has been closed off, right? There's always next year, right?"

"The further you advance, the more you can show how well you do against different types. The scouts can't tell with just one match." Ochaco began choking on her words.

"What are you in such a hurry for?"

"I mean… I want to hurry and help you guys… " Ochaco's eyes began to leak tears.

"Ochaco, it's fine even if you don't rush. You feeling that way shows you're kind, so I know you'll be a Hero."

Ochaco sobbed as her tears dripped on the table next to her new P.E. uniform. Her father was too kind. She failed but he still encouraged her.

"T-Thank you, Daddy! I won't give up no matter what. I will become a Hero and I will help you as soon as possible!"

"That's my girl. I'll leave you alone for now. Your mom and I are going to keep on watching the Festival. So go and join your friends. Call us when you get home."

Ochaco began wiping her tears, "Okay, bye Daddy. I will talk to you soon. I love you, and tell mom I love her too."

"I love you too sweetie. Don't worry, I'll let her know. Take care!"

The call ended. Ochaco placed her phone on the table as she tried to wipe the tears that were still dripping.

She turned around to see Izuku standing behind her as he too had a sad expression. He had heard everything.

Ochaco couldn't hold it in any longer. She immediately attacked Izuku with a crushing hug as she began sobbing again. Her tears wetting his shirt.

"W-What are you doing, h-here D-D-Deku-kun? I thought I told you, I was fine."

Izuku rubbed his fingers through her brown locks.

"Isn't it obvious? There's no way you weren't frustrated. I knew you were lying to me when you said that you were okay. I could tell that you were sad, but you tried to hide it. It's okay though. I get it. But I just couldn't let a friend stay sad. You've encouraged me before, so I'm here to return the favor."

Ochaco sniffed as she buried her face in Izuku's chest, "I-I want to help them. I really really want to, Deku-kun. But, I lost. I couldn't even get past the first round. I don't know how much longer they can wait, but every year, business has been declining and I couldn't even make it to the semi-finals to face you like I said I was. I couldn't win, instead I lost like an idiot. I'm a fail-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Izuku suddenly shouted.

Ochaco gasped as she looked up to see staring at her with unrelenting resolve.

"You are not a failure! Don't ever say something like that about yourself ever again. You hear me? Listen, it's okay to lose. Nobody is upset at you for that. Everybody was amazed at what you were able to do in your match. You put on a show. You even had Kacchan on the ropes. That in of itself is a win in my book. Do you honestly think that with all the skills you showed in that last match, that no Pro scouted you? Of course, they did! You were amazing and you did come close. So be proud for what you have accomplished in one match. I'm positive that there will be plenty of Pros lining up to take you in after the Sports Festival is over. So you have nothing to worry about. Your parents are proud of you and so am I." Izuku exclaimed as his voice was projected throughout the entire room.

Ochaco sniffed and rubbed her eyes and looked at Izuku with her teary eyes.

"When you say all of that to me… do you really believe it?"

Izuku nodded, "I do. With every fiber of my being!"

Ochaco as she hugged him even tighter than before.

"Thank… you. That really means a lot to me, Deku-kun."

Izuku hugged back, "No problem. Anytime. What are Heroes for?"

As Izuku hugged her back, she felt the stong and warm embrace of his arms. She then notices the huge difference in size and structure. It was clear that Deku had the body of a diligent trainer which is suited for his extremely powerful Quirk. She just never noticed it until now due to their intimate position and the fact that she had never seen him without a shirt.

The image of a shirtless Deku quickly came to mind as her face flushed red due to the perverted thought. She was getting embarrassed as they were still hugging, but she did not want to ruin the good moment. She also enjoyed being held by Deku's strong arms as it made her feel safe and secure. He always managed to inspire Hope in her. It also didn't hurt that he looked like a total stu-

'BAD BAD Ochaco! He's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less…. right?'

After a couple of minutes, Ochaco was able to get her thoughts under control and dry any existing tears. She then started chuckling.

"Look at me acting like a big baby, crying in front of you! Sorry about that Deku-kun!"

"Don't apologize for crying! It actually shows that you're strong. Crying is a sign of strength, not weakness. Crying helps you release pent-up feelings. You meet your emotions head on, like a True Hero, instead of trying to hide from them. You feel a lot better after crying, don't you?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, yes I do! Thank you very much, Deku-kun!" Ochaco chirped. She was back to her bubbly self again. Izuku smiled happily as he was always glad to help a friend out.

Ochaco then began rubbing her head in an embarrassing manner, "You see, the truth is… I envy you Deku-kun."

Izuku's eyes went wide, "HUH? Wh-Why? What is there to envy about me?"

"Well, I don't know, its just that ever since I've met you, you just never cease to amaze me. You're smart, kind, loving, strong, and have the spirit of a True Hero. You always keep on pushing through thick and thin, no matter what. You don't let failures or anything else hold you back from your dreams. I wish I was as strong as you. Every time I look at you, it's like a reminder of what I'm not. I… want to be as strong as you, Deku-kun so that I can become the Hero, I always wanted to be, in order to help my parents. You're everything that I'm not."

She then remembered the climax of her match with Bakugo. "When I was about to lose agaisnt Katsuki, I was about to fall. But then I thought about you and all of the power you showcased. I was so jealous of you because of how easy you made it look and you always did it with a smile. I wanted some of that power… even if it was just a little bit, in order for me to win. So then out of nowhere, I just got this huge energy spike and I never had felt so strong than in that very moment. I even remembered the time you saved me in the Entrance Exams and I borrowed that special move of yours that you used to obliterate the Zero Pointer. That image of you… empowered me... Deku-kun."

Izuku didn't know what to say. All of his life, people would have laughed at the thought that somebody would envy Quirkless little Deku. Why would they? He had nothing special. He was an outcast. Not even worth acknowledging. For most of his life, it was quite the contrary since he was mainly the one who envied all of the kids who were lucky enough to be born with Quirks. They had a special power that was exclusive to them and them only, while Deku had nothing. This was a new phenomenon for Izuku.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head nervously and smiled sheepishly, "W-Wow, I don't know what to say. Nobody has ever told me that they were jealous of me before. You're the first." Izuku then gentle clasped Ochaco's shoulder. "But listen, I understand what you're going through. I really do. But you don't have to be jealous of me. Want to know why? Well, it is because, you are your own person! You are a very strong and kind person as well, Ochaco-chan. So give yourself some credit and just work harder to better and improve yourself so that you won't ever have to envy another person because you will be right where you need to be. Can you do that for?"

Ochaco blushed faintly as she felt Izuku's warm and gentle touch. She nodded her head as her face was filled with determination.

"Yes, I will! I promise I will become the great Hero I always wanted to be!"

Izuku nodded his head as he retracted his hand from her shoulder. He then grabbed something out of his pocket.

"Here, eat this."

Izuku gave Ochaco a small, plain green bean.

"Huh? What's this Deku-kun?"

"It's a medicine that will help you feel better. Go on, try it! It won't hurt you, trust me!"

Ochaco gazed at him for a moment as she took a look at the bean.

"Alright, I trust you, Deku-kun!"

She proceeded to eat and as soon as she swallowed it, all of her remaining injuries were instantly healed like nothing. Her energy levels were back to normal and she felt completely fresh; as if she had not faced up against Bakugo at all today.

"WOW! I feel amazing!" She then frowned as she stared at Izuku suspiciously, "Deku-kun… You didn't give me some illegal drug, did you?"

"WHAT?! No, I would never do that! It's 100% safe, I promise!" Izuku flailed his arms around as he didn't consider the probability of people thinking of him as some sort of drug dealer due to him giving out a magical bean that literally heals a person in an instant.

Ochaco then smiled at him softly, "Don't worry, I was just teasing you. I know you would not do something like that. You don't seem like that kind of person."

Izuku sighed in relief, "Okay, thanks"

In the corner of his eye, he caught that Ochaco's torn P.E shirt was hanging by a chair. When did that get there? The only person he saw walking from this direction of the hall was….

Izuku smirked in realization, 'Kacchan… Of course!'

Izuku then began making his way to the door, "Alright, well since you seem all better now, I'm going to leave you so that you can change. I'll see you with the others."

"Okay, thanks for everything, Deku-kun! You're a great friend!" Ochaco cringed when she said the word 'friend.' For some reason, it didn't sit well with her to refer to Izuku as a 'friend.'

"No problem! Anytime!"

Izuku then left the Player Waiting Room and closed the door behind him.

Izuku sighed as his face was now serious.

'It was you, wasn't it?'

" **Guilty as charged!** **How did you figure it out?** " Inner Deku smirked as he was casually watching the events in the real world play out through Izuku's eyes.

'She said that she saw an image of me, and it empowered her. I simply connected the dots. There's no way that the power she showcased at the climax of her fight with Kacchan was her Zero Gravity Quirk. It was something much more. So why did you do it?'

Inner Deku shrugged, " **I didn't really do anything. Remember the Ki you shared with the girls in the Cavarly Battle? Well, I noticed that there was some leftover energy in her, so I just reawakned the latent power within her. To be honest with you, I was quite surprised. I had no idea, her Ki was THAT powerful. She had Kacchan on the ropes, for crying out loud! And her aura was quite unique. Such a beautiful and pink color. Her will and drive to win were outstanding! Ochaco-chan… she sure has some potential…** "

Izuku began walking down the hall as he gasped at the new information.

'Wait, wait, wait, wait for just a minute! You're telling me that you didn't give her any extra power at all?! That strength that she showed was all her own?!'

" **That's right and I was quite surprised myself. It took the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi, 50 whole years to invent the Kamehameha Wave. But she was able to do it from only seeing it once. That in of itself is a feat that should not be glossed over. Her potential is much higher than meets the eye.** "

'Wow… Ochaco-chan... She really is amazing!'

" **Yes, I agree. Which makes me more perplexed as to why you have not claimed her as your mate yet."**

Izuku's face resembled a tomato as he flushed red, 'W-W-W-What in the world are you talking about?! Mate?!'

" **Oh please, don't act all innocent. I've seen the way you look at her. She's really cute, don't you think? She's also has a strong will and will do anything to protect her kin. She's a perfect Woman for a Saiyan.** "

'I DO NOT look at her that way! She's just a friend!'

" **Dude… are you seriously trying to argue with yourself? I know about thoughts that you don't even know about. Like Momo-chan in her Hero Costume.** "

Izuku began steaming, 'HUH?!'

" **Oh, by the way, heads up! We've got company, just around the corner.** "

" **Oh wow, what is this?! This looks so cool!** "

" **Huh?** " Inner Deku turned around to see Nana Shimura and the other past holders of **One For All** in front of the first Golden Door as they were knocking at it and trying to pick the locks. His eyes widened in horror.

" **YOU FOOLS! Don't touch that! Hey, listen, Izuku, I gotta go before your Predecessors kill us by being curious idiots! Don't worry about Endeavor, I don't sense any ill intent coming from him, so you should be fine. WAIT! STOP TOUCHING THE LOCKS! Okay, talk to you later, gotta go, Bye!** " Inner Deku cut the connection as he rushed towards Nana Shimura who was about to Smash the door in with her Quirk.

'Predecessors?' Before Izuku could ponder on what he was referring to any further, he was halted as a certain Fiery Number Two Hero walked right in front of Izuku who was about to turn the corner.

Izuku immediately stopped in his tracks as he gasped in shock due to being in such close proximity to the Second Strongest Hero.

"ENDEAVOR?!" Izuku cried out in surprise as he certainly wasn't expecting to meet the Fire Hero face to face.

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you ever since your match ended." Endeavor turned the corner as he was now facing directly at the Green-Haired Saiyan.

"Endeavor… What are you doing here… ?" Izuku sputtered.

"I watched your fight. You have a wonderful Quirk. You created so much wind pressure just by yelling. If we're talking about power alone, yours is comparable to All Might's." Endeavor pointed at Izuku as if he caught him at something.

"Wh-What are you… What are you trying to say?" Izuku did his best to maintain eye contact to look less suspicious, but the flames present on Endeavor's face were quite intimidating.

'Endeavor knows about **One For All**? No, from the way he talked, he doesn't know. Anyway, this is the one person I can't let find out.'

"I'm saying that, from watching you, you and All Might are quite similar. But enough about that. The reason I came here was to personally meet the son of Hisashi." Endeavor crossed his arms as he gazed at Izuku curiously.

"Huh?! You know my Father?!" Izuku had no idea that Hisashi had a connection with the Number Two Hero.

Endeavor smirked, "Know him? Why I and that guy go way back! We were childhood friends and rivals! He really was something else. He was the only person that could actually match my flames. That fire of his was blazing hot! He was like a Dragon! Roaring crimson flames. That Quirk of his is truly something to behold. If I'm being honest, I would like to see how he would fair against All Might. Your old man is one tough guy. I considered him an equal."

Endeavor then frowned, "But I have not seen or heard of him for over 15 years now. I'm not sure where he is. Last time, I checked, he was working overseas somewhere, but I'm not sure where. He never told me he had a son, though! And after watching you from up in the stands, I have no doubt you carry his blood in your veins. You are the spitting image of him.

Izuku's mind began moving at lightning speed. His Dad and Endeavor were, buddies? Where did this come from? He had no idea that Hisashi and Endeavor grew up together. And apparently, he was strong enough to be able to rival Endeavor?! The Number Two Hero?! Now this made Izuku just a lot more curious to find more about his Father's past. Maybe he could ask his mom when he got back home later today.

"Wow, I never knew that my Father was friends with you, Endeavor! Although, I'm just about as lost as you when it comes to my Father's whereabouts, so if you thought that I would know where he is, I'm not sure about that either. I haven't seen my Dad in a very long time. The next time I see him, I'll make sure to mention you though."

Endeavor sighed, "Well, that's a shame. I was hoping he was back in town but hopefully another time. I have a favor to ask of you, Izuku."

"Huh? What is it?" What could the Number Two Hero want from him?

"It is my son, Shoto's duty to surpass All Might. I have no doubt that you and him will face each in the finals. With that being said, his match with you will be a very instructive test bed. I'm asking you… please save my son. He has rejected his left side due to a personal vendetta against me that he has held for years now. Nothing that I say gets through him. But, with you being Hisashi's son, I trust that somehow, someway, you can bring Shoto to finally see the light and make him realize his true potential! I won't try to force or bribe you into doing this. It is your decision whether to accept my request or not. I am asking you not as the Number Two Hero Endeavor. But as Enji Todoroki, the father of Shoto and your father's best friend."

" _Without using my damn old man's Quirk… No… I will reject him completely by winning first place without using his power!"_

Izuku remembered the conversation he had with Shoto after the Cavalry Battle. He gripped his fists as he nodded his head.

"I will save Shoto."

Endeavor smiled, "Thank yo-"

"-But not in the way you want me to."

Izuku walked past Endeavor as he began to take his leave.

"I am not All Might nor am I my Father."

"That's obviou-"

"That's obvious, right? Shoto is not you, either!" Izuku gave Endeavor a hard stare before he began walking again.

"I promise, I will save Shoto. And I never go back on my word."

" _All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he?"_

Izuku shook his head as Shoto's words reverberated in his head.

'This is not about All Might or Endeavor, Todoroki. This is about _me and you_!'

Endeavor grunted before walking off, "I really do hope you can save my son, Izuku."

* * *

 _ **Player Waiting Room 1….**_

Momo heard the results of the third match a couple of minutes ago. She sighed sadly. She was rooting for Ochaco to somehow pull the victory against Bakugo, but her more rational and intellectual side said that Bakugo winning was the most likely outcome. And it seems that she was right. But she could not dwell on it for too long. She had an upcoming match against Tokoyami to worry about. She knew he was a strong competitor, so she should not underestimate him.

She was about to get up and leave the room to make her way to the ring, until the door was opened by somebody she was not expecting.

"Izuku-kun? What are you doing here? I thought you were with the others?" Izuku being her made her confused. His match wasn't until the beginning of the semi-finals. So why was he here in the Player Waiting Rooms.

"Hey, Momo-chan, sorry for interrupting you. I know you have a match coming up next against Tokoyami, but I have something you might want to take a look at it."

"Oh? What is it?"

Izuku pulled out his Hero Journal and presented it to Momo. "I made the same offer to Ochaco-chan right before her match as well. But she rejected the offer. Inside this notebook are notes taken on all members of Class 1-A. I have written down their strengths, weaknesses, ways for them to improve their Quirks and overall ability, and I've also include the best strategies that I could come up with to beat them in a fight. If you want an example, here let me show a page dedicated specifically to you."

Izuku flipped to a page near the end of the book and showed it to Momo. Within the contents of the page was a rough sketch of her in her Hero Costume, what her Quirk was, strengths, weaknesses, and a couple of numbers that made her eyes gain a curious glint.

Besides her rough sketch were the numbers that followed:

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **Power- ⅖ D**_

 _ **Speed- ⅗ C**_

 _ **Technique- ⅘ B**_

 _ **Intelligence- 6/5 S**_

 _ **Cooperativeness- 5/5 A**_

 _ **Strengths- Momo's greatest asset is her mind and intellect. With the versatility of her Creation Quirk, it can allow her to adapt to almost any situation. Her limit being only her imagination. This makes her intelligence, technique and cooperativeness stats extremely high as from observing her, she has a fighting style that could in theory work against any opponent.**_

 _ **Weaknesses- Her physical strength and speed is not quite up to par as the other students in Class 1-A, but this can easily be made up for with her supreme intellect. In order for her Creation Quirk to work, she needs to know the atomic make up of what she is creating while also sacrificing the lipids in her body. Also, the bigger the object she is creating, then the more exposed skin is needed. If she creates too many things at all time, she could tire out which would make her vulnerable to opponents. In order for her to be at her best, she would need to eat a meal full of fats and protein beforehand, and wear clothing that leaves much of her body exposed. However, if she can overcome these limitations, then she will be a force to be reckoned with in the future.**_

 _ **Extra Notes- Still working on a costume idea that can counter her skin exposure limitation while also keeping her appearance modest.**_

At first, she frowned when she saw that he had given her low power and speed stats, but nodded in agreement as it was true that she had not trained her physical body like some of her other classmates, making it reasonable for her to have those respective stats. However she widened her eyes in surprise when she read her technique, intelligence, and cooperativeness stats. According to Izuku's observations, her intelligence is high enough to even go beyond his own scale. She knew she was a smart girl, but she didn't think she was _that_ smart! Her cheeks blushed a little when she read the notes regarding her strengths as she thought Izuku was being a little too nice. When she read her weaknesses, she humbly had to agree as while her Quirk was amazing, it didn't come without its many limitations. However, those extra notes about an idea for her costume made her curious. She would have to discuss with Izuku, another time.

"Wow, Izuku-kun, your observations are on point! And you have notes like these on every student in our class?!"

Izuku smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, it's pretty much what I do when I have free time. I have been doing things like this since I was three years old. I make sure that my notes are as thorough as possible. If you want, I can show you, Tokoyami's page. With it, you can prepare for your match with him. Although we would have to hurry, since your match can start any moment now."

Momo looked at the notebook and pondered. If she took up on his offer, then she would most likely have the best strategy to beat Tokoyami in her disposal. But… deep down, she felt as though it were cheating. In this tournament, the students were supposed to showcase their skills so that Pros can scout them and maybe send them internships. So if she were to take a peek inside Izuku's notebook, it would be like relying on his own notes for her own benefit. She didn't think it was fair for her to just take Izuku's own ideas and use them as her own, especially when she knows he has put so much time and effort into writing those notes. With all of this in mind, she had made her decision.

Momo shook her head, "I'm sorry, Izuku-kun, but just like Ochaco, I am going have to decline your offer. It is really kind of you and I can tell you have the best intentions, but I just feel like a cheater if I use your own notes to my benefit. You put your time and effort into those observations and strategies, so it isn't fair for me to just take them and use them for my benefit. I appreciate the thought, you're a good person for making such an offer, but my answer is no."

Izuku smiled and nodded his head in understanding. He expected her to say something like that. And if he were being honest, he would have declined his own offer as well.

"It's okay, you have nothing to apologize for! I understand why you don't want to accept my offer and it's fine. But before I go, I just want to give you one piece of advice."

Izuku touched his forehead with his index finger.

"Whatever the mind can conceive, the mind can achieve."

Izuku opened the door as he prepared to take his leave.

"Always remember that. Do your best! I will be rooting for you!"

Izuku then closed the door behind him as he left Momo alone to prepare for her match.

Izuku's words of advice reverberated in Momo's head as she thought of strategies to use against Tokoyami.

She smiled, "Thank you, Izuku-kun. I will keep that in mind."

* * *

"Now, we have no time to lose! Let's move on to the fourth match!" Present Mic announced as the crowd began cheering, ready for the next match. The two competitors took their place in the ring as the fire ignited in each of the four corners, signalling for Present Mic to give proper introductions.

"Offense and defense in one body! The dark samurai accompanied by Dark Shadow! From the Hero Course, it's Fumikage Tokoyami!

Versus- All purpose Creation! She was admitted through recommendations so her abilities are certified! From the Hero Course, it's Momo Yaoyorozu!"

"Midoriya, what do you think of this match?" Ojiro asked as he sat behind the Green Haired Saiyan.

"I think time will be the key." Izuku replied as he had his Hero Journal in his hands, ready to take notes.

"Time?" Ojiro questioned.

'It's just as Mr. Present Mic says, I'm up against Tokoyami with Dark Shadow, offense and defense in one body. In addition, Tokoyami can bring out Dark Shadow with no time lag, so there is no doubt he will start with a preemptive strike. If I create a simple shield that doesn't take much time and block Tokoyami's attack… If I just give myself enough time to make a weapon- '

"Fourth Match, start!"

Momo's train of thought was cut off by Present Mic who called for the start of the match.

"Go, Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami called out as the black form of Dark Shadow was brought out of Tokoyami's stomach and was rushed forward.

" **Got it!** " Dark Shadow went in for an early attack against Momo.

'Quickly, create a shield!'-

Momo produced a simple silver shield that easily blocked Dark Shadow's advance towards her. Dark Shadow was sent back towards the air.

'Next, a weapon!'

But before she could do so, Dark Shadow immediately went towards her again and smack her shield with enough force to push her a couple of steps back.

'I can't collect my thoughts!'

Dark Shadow attack her again and knocked her shield out of her hand. She was forced to create another one. She saw Dark Shadow coming towards her again. She was able to dodge the last attack by rolling out of the way. She looked behind her to see that she was almost knocked out of bounds.

'Oh, no, at this point, he will just push me out of bounds! I need a moment to think without Dark Shadow attacking me. Wait, I know!'

Momo created a small flashbang grenade in her left hand. She then threw overhead towards Tokoyami.

Tokoyami's eyes widened as he saw exactly what Momo had thrown.

"Oh crap, Dark Shadow look out!" Tokoyami shouted but it was too late. The flashbang had already gone off as it lit up the entire ring.

" **OHHHHHH FUCK! Turn it of, turn it off, turn it off!** " Dark Shadow yelled out in agony. Dark Shadow's size began to get smaller as his form dissipated.

Momo saw this and gasped in realization.

'That's it! It's the light! The light is his weakness. If I can create a weapon and shield out of light, then I can overwhelm Dark Shadow easily! But… how do I do that?' Momo pondered in thought.

" _Whatever the mind can conceive, the mind can achieve."_

Izuku's words were replayed in her head.

'I get it. All I have to do is think. It's just like what Izuku-kun's notes said. My limit is only my imagination. Come on Momo, imagine imagine imagine imagine! Imagine some sort of weapon and shield of light… '

As she thought of this, something interesting happened. In Momo's left hand, a red sword of light appeared and Momo's shield transformed into red light that shaped itself into a shield. Around Momo's body was a crimson aura that enveloped her entire body. The aura almost resembling a fiery spirit that just emanated energy and passion.

Momo felt a second wind as suddenly she felt more powerful than ever before. 'This is just like when Izuku-kun shared some of his energy back in Cavalry Battle. Only this one feels different. This feels a lot more powerful and potent. Like a raging volcano, ready to erupt!'

Izuku facepalmed, 'Her too?!"

Momo immediately took the initiative and rushed straight towards Tokoyami. He willed Dark Shadow to block her, but Momo simply swiped Dark Shadow with her sword. The light radiating from the sword caused Dark Shadow to howl in pain as he was cut in half and was forced to go back inside Tokoyami. The light was too much for the dark entity to bear.

Momo then pointed her sword towards Tokoyami's neck.

"Do you yield?"

Tokoyami seeing no way out due to his Quirk literally being burnt out, sighed in defeat.

"I yield."

Midnight raised her whip, "Momo Yaoyorozu wins by submission. She will advance to the quarterfinals!"

Momo and Tokoyami both give a bow of respect towards each other as the crowd begins cheering.

"An overwhelming victory! A completely overwhelming victory! Yaoyorozu makes Tokoyami submit. Man, that sword and shield looked so cool! That Creation Quirk is really versatile!"

'Let me guess. It was you again, right?'

" **Who else? She has a lot of potential as well, just like Ochaco-chan. You plan on claiming her as your mate too, right?** "

Izuku fought back a blush, 'CAN YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MATES ALREADY?!'

Izuku shook his head as he collect himself, "Wow, though. Momo-chan is really amazing. It seems as though she didn't need my notes at all. She was able to identify Dark Shadow's weakness to light, and in the process, create a weapon that would render Tokoyami completely defenseless, forcing him to surrender." Izuku began to make specific adjustments to Momo's stats in his Hero Journal.

The next match was Denki Kaminari Versus Ibara Shiozaki. Kaminari attempted to finish the match in one second by discharging all of his electricity in one shot. However, Ibara was able to block the attack with no problem using her Vine Quirk. While Kaminari was in his retarded mode, she wrapped him up in many vines, getting herself the easy victory.

After that it was, Mina Ashido Versus Yuga Aoyama. Mina was able to use her Acid Quirk on her feet to make it easy for her to evade Aoyama's blasts from his Naval Laser. She waited for one second until his stomach began to hurt. She remembered his weakness due to him saying it in front of everyone during the Quirk Assessment Tests. She shot some acid to his belt, rendering it useless. She then finished it with one big uppercut straight to Aoyama's noggin which effectively knocked him out. Mina advanced to the quarterfinals.

The seventh match was Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu Versus Eijiro Kirishima. Due to them literally possessing the same exact Quirk, the fight dragged on for longer than it should with each of them going back and forth. The match ended when the two landed a punch against one another and knocked each other out. Thus, Midnight announced it as a draw, and the two will compete against each other in an arm wrestling match to determine who will advance to the quarterfinals.

* * *

Shoto Todoroki exited Player Waiting Room 2 as he knew his match was up next.

'Midoriya won, huh?'

Shoto turned the corner but then stopped when he saw who was waiting for him.

"You are in the way."

The person who Shoto was referring to was none other, than his father, Endeavor. He had his back leaning against the wall in the middle of the hallway.

"You're acting disgracefully, Shoto."

Shoto ignored him and continued walking down the hall.

"If you had used the power in your left side, you would've had an overwhelming victory in the Obstacle Course and the Cavalry Battle. Stop this childish rebellion already. You have a duty to surpass All Might. Do you understand? You are different from your siblings. You are the greatest masterpiece!" Endeavor said as Shoto walked passed him.

"Is that all you can say, you damn bastard?! I will win and advance with just Mom's power. I will NEVER use your power when I fight!" Shoto replied as he still had his back facing towards Endeavor.

Endeavor narrowed his eyes at his son, "Even if that works for now, you will soon reach the limits of that power…. "

* * *

"Thanks for waiting! It's now time to start the eighth and final match of the first round! Next up is… these guys!" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered seeing the jumbotron displaying images of Todoroki and Sero.

"He's good! He's good, but what's with that plainness he just can't get rid of? From the Hero Course, it's Hanta Sero!"

"That's mean." Sero said in response to Present Mic's comment.

"Versus- Taking second place in both the Obstacle Course and the Cavalry Battle! You're way too strong, kid! He wasn't recommended for admission for nothing! Also from the Hero Course, it's Shoto Todoroki!

And now, for the eighth and last match of the first round! Ready… start!"

"Well, I don't feel like I can win… "

Sero then wrapped Todoroki around with his Tape.

"...but I don't feel like losing, either!" Sero yelled as he began pushing Todoroki with his Tape towards the end of the ring.

"A surprise attack aimed to push his opponent out of bounds! Don't you think this was the best choice for this situation?! Seriously, get him, Sero!" Present Mic shouted as Sero was close to getting Todoroki out of bounds.

"Sorry."

Todoroki planted his foot down as he launched a stream of ice towards Sero. The ice transformed into a giant ice wall that resembled a glacier. It was able to reach the top of the entire stadium and it completely froze Sero in place.

Everybody gawked at the sheer magnitude of the ice wall that Shoto created.

"D-Don't you think that's a bit much?" Sero stuttered as he shivered. He was damn near freezing to death.

"Sero, can you move?" Midnight asked. She too had some ice on her.

"O-Of course not… Ow…"

"Sero is immobilized! Shoto Todoroki advances to the quarterfinals!"

Everybody in the crowd was speechless until one Pro Hero said:

"D-Don't worry about it… "

"Don't worry about it!"

"-Don't worry about it!"

"-Don't worry about it!"

Everybody in the crowd started chanting "Don't worry about," in attempt to cheer up Sero for his devastating defeat.

"Sorry, I went overboard. I was angry." Shoto said as he begun melting the ice glacier with his left hand. As he was doing so, he looked straight at Izuku in the bleachers with a cold glare.

" **He's trying to tell you that is what awaits you, should you face each other in the finals.** " Inner Deku said as he easily picked up on what Todoroki was trying to communicate to Izuku with that glare.

'For some reason… he also looks very sad to me.' Izuku thought as he could tell something was troubling Shoto. He was hell bent on helping his classmate whatever way he can.

* * *

After the eighth match, Tetsutetsu and Kirishima were both called down to ring so that they could have their arm wrestling match to determine who would advance to the quarterfinals. After a little back and forth, Kirishima noticed a little crack in Tetsutetsu's iron. The Hardening Quirk user took that as an opportunity to gain the upperhand and pink his hand to the table, thus him winning the arm wrestling match. Midnight announced that Kirishima was advancing to the quarterfinals. After the match, both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu made amends and promised each other a rematch in the future.

"OKAY! Now that we have all of the brackets settled, let's move on to the quarterfinals!" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered.

Izuku got up from his seat, "Well, that's my cue! I'll see you guys in a little bit!"

"Good luck!" Both Momo and Ochaco said to him simultaneously as he went down to the ring.

"Alright, let's begin! Will the competitors step forth please!" Present Mic said. Izuku and Tenya both entered the ring as the fire was ignited in all four corners of the ring, signalling that the match was about to begin.

"First up, we got the Green Powerhouse that continues to shock us in each and every round. From the Hero Course, it's none other than Izuku Midoriya!

Versus- He was apart of a marketing scheme in the last round. Also from the Hero Course, Tenya Iida!" Present Mic introduced each combatant.

"Please don't remind me!" Tenya cried out as he was still not over the fact that he was used by Hatsume.

Iida bowed respectfully, "I hope, we have a great match Midoriya. I will be doing my best to beat you!"

Izuku also bowed, "Me too, Iida! May the best man win!"

"Ready… "

Both Izuku and Tenya got into their stances, ready for Present Mic to give the call.

"...START!"

After hearing Present Mic signal the start of the match, Tenya used his Engine Quirk to rush towards Izuku. He attempted to grab Izuku and rush him towards out of bounds.

"That's not going to work on me!" Izuku foresaw this and immediately leaped out of the way. Tenya backtracked and tried again. But Izuku dodged all the same. Izuku decided it was his turn to try something. He dashed towards Iida and attempted to land some offense in, but Iida rejected the notion and used his Engines to quickly get away from Izuku. Seeing as now Iida was on the defensive, Izuku followed him by running after the Engine Quirk user, but Iida kept on using his superior speed to evade all of Izuku's attack.

Getting tired of playing cat and mouse all day, Izuku decided to stop in the middle of the ring. Iida saw this and stopped moving as well, thinking that he should give his Engines some rest.

Iida smirked once he stopped running, "I hate to state the obvious, but we both know that at this rate, I will win. With my Quirk, it is clear that I have the superior speed. You can't land any hits on me, so you will have no way of defeating me if you can't immobilize me or force me out of bounds. So what will you do Midoriya? Will you give up, or will you fruitlessly try to drag on the match?

Izuku smiled, as he already had formed a plan ages ago. "I appreciate the concern. It's true, I am nowhere near as fast as I would like to be."

"Midoriya, it's time to end this. Ready?" Iida was about to activate his Quirk again.

"Wait, hold up just a minute please!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Before we continue, I need to shed some of these clothes."

Iida was confused by the request, "Uh, okay, suit yourself. If you're going to lose, you might as well be comfortable."

"I can tell you trained hard these last couple of weeks, in preparation for the Sports Festival" Izuku said as he took off the top of his P.E. uniform revealing a blue shirt underneath.

"I'm glad you noticed. I told you, that I was going to challenge you, didn't I, Midoriya?"

Izuku then began to to take off his blue shirt, but it looked like he was struggling to get the shirt over his head.

"Uh… Midoriya, do you need some help with that?" Iida asked as he and the rest of the crowd watching were confused on why Izuku was having trouble taking off a simple shirt.

"No it's okay, I got it!" Izuku replied. He was finally to get the shirt off, his toned and defined six-pack on full display. Females in the arena couldn't help but drool at the the Saiyan's marble body while most of the men shot him glares of envy as they wondered what kind of training he did since they didn't have bodies like that even in their prime.

"Midoriya, you stripping here in front of all of these people is very inappropriate and it is not befitting of a Class President!" Iida shouted as he made many aggressive chopping motions.

"What? Oh yeah, my bad. Give me a second. Let me put the uniform back on." Izuku dropped his blue shirt to the ground.

 _ **BOOM!**_

When the shirt touched the ground, it caused what seemed to be a mini-earthquake as the entire stadium shook. Many people lost their balance as they fell towards the floor. A dust cloud was formed from where the shirt was dropped as Izuku put the top half of the P.E. uniform back on, much to the displease to Midnight who wanted to eat Izuku for dinner.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?!" Present Mic cried out. Everybody had their eyes as wide as dinner plates. What in the hell was that shirt made of?

"Uh… Midoriya, do you mind if I take a look at your shirt?" Iida asked.

"Oh, sure." Izuku replied.

Iida attempted to lift the shirt off of the ground, but to his shock, it was much heavier than a regular shirt. He could not lift it up no matter how hard he tried. It was like the shirt was stuck to the ground.

"What is this?! Midoriya, this thing weighs a ton! Have you been wearing this for the entire Sports Festival?"

"Yup! It was part of my training!" Izuku took off his blue wristbands as they made a crack in the ring floor. He took off his shoes as well, as they also made a crack on the floor.

"Your wristbands as well?! And your shoes?! How do you manage to even walk while wearing all of that weight?!"

"Well, this was part of the training program that I used to prepare for the Entrance Exams. And after I got used to the weight, I just kept on increasing it more and more, until it got to this point. I did this because my Quirk requires a really strong vessel in order to be able to survive the backlash and recoil. If I had not done this intensive training, then every time I used my Quirk, I probably would break every bone in my body!"

Iida gasped, "Are you for real?! What kind of Quirk do you have?!"

Izuku did some stretches to test the weight of his body.

He smirked as he jumped up and down in the air, "I'm lighter than a feather!" Izuku then started sprinting in high speeds, doing multiple laps around the ring in literal seconds.

"Midoriya just keeps on amazing us! I thought there was no surprise left, but to carry that much weight around casually?! That's just crazy! Your students really are monsters, aren't they Eraser Head?" Present Mic said after he had gotten over his shock.

"Don't look at me! I had nothing to do with that crazy training regime!" Aizawa replied as he too couldn't believe that Izuku wore all of that weight as actual clothes.

After throwing some high speed punches and kicks to the air, Izuku got back into his stance as he faced Iida.

"Okay, Iida! I'm ready now! Show me what you got!"

Iida stopped his gawking as he too got into his stance. "Alright, Midoriya, I'm ready! Let's continue our battle."

Izuku dashed towards Iida at neck breaking speeds. Iida almost couldn't believe it. He was so much faster than before! Tenya turned around to see Izuku skipping around him. He was moving so quickly, it almost seemed like… there were multiple Izukus!

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or do I see like five or 6 Midoriya's just hopping around Iida?!" Present Mic shouted as everybody else watching was seeing the exact same thing.

"Over here!"

Iida tried to land a kick on Izuku, but then he suddenly disappeared.

"Missed me!"

Iida turned around and aimed another kick but it looked like there were multiple Izukus just moving all over the place.

"You gotta be quicker than that!"

"You're too slow!"

Iida thought he was hallucinated. It seemed like Izuku was one place, but then the image fades and he suddenly is someplace else.

"Wh-What is this?!" Iida yelled out.

Izuku stopped moving as he returned to the middle of the ring. "I call it the **Afterimage strike**! You like it? It's a technique I picked up during my training. It requires for me to move faster than the eye can see. I move so fast, that I create afterimages of myself. These images are used to confuse my opponent to make them think they are hitting me, when they are really not! It allows me to attack them, while they are distracted!"

Izuku used the **Afterimage** again and while Iida was trying to locate the real Izuku, he got hit in the head by Izuku's foot which caused the Engine Quirk user to be sent across the ring, almost touching out of bounds.

"Like that!" Izuku called out as Tenya got back up.

'He's too fast for me to outrun now. His speed is on a whole other different level than before. I can't beat him in a head on fight. I'm going to have to finish this now, or he will immobilize me!' Iida thought as he activated his Quirk. Blue flames began to exhaust out of his engine. He leapt high in the air.

"Wow, a standing long jump!" Present Mic commentated as Iida was about to descend towards Izuku.

" **Recipro Burst!** " Iida called out his special move. He aimed towards at Izuku at a very high speed. But the Green Haired Saiyan was able to dodge it just in time, thanks to his now increased speed he got from taking off all of his weights.

'I have about ten seconds before my engines stall! I have to win it in that time!'

Iida used his momentum to aim another kick towards Izuku and this time, he actually managed to kick him right at the back of his head, causing Izuku to fall to the floor.

"A DIRECT HIT!" Present Mic shouted.

"He got a pretty heavy hit in!" Sero said

"That kick was way too fast!" Kaminari yelled.

Using the opening he got with his direct hit, Iida grabbed a hold of Izuku by the back of his shirt and began running towards out of bounds at full speed.

'Eight seconds left! I can do it! I will throw him out of bounds like thi-'

But suddenly, Iida's Engines stopped working a she stopped mid run.

"Huh? My muffler is fried… ?! When did that happen?"

"When you kicked me… "

Tenya looked to see Izuku with a yellow Ki blast in his hand aimed directly at Tenya's Engines.

"Since, I have only shown physical attacks, you forgot I could create energy blasts like this, too, didn't you? I knew you were going to immediately rush me with your **Recipro** after I closed the gap in speed. I could have dodged your last kick as well, but I let you hit me on purpose, so that I could find a way to easily fry one of your Engines. You fell for my trap!"

'Damn it! I played right into his hands!'

"And now… "

Izuku grabbed Iida's leg and lifted him up into the air. Since his Engines were fried, he had no way to maneuver himself in the air. Izuku used this as his chance. Izuku kicked him square in his chest. The kick was strong enough to send him straight out of the ring, and onto the floor.

"...that's game!"

Midnight raised her whip, "Tenya Iida is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya wins, and advances to the semi-finals!"

The entire crowd cheered as yet again, Izuku had surprised them with his physical and intellectual dominance over his opponents.

Izuku walked over and reached out his hand to Iida, "That was a pretty good match! You almost had me there. Let's do it again some other time!"

Iida took his hand and smiled as Izuku pulled him up. "Yes, thank you for pushing me! I will continue to train hard as I await our rematch!"

"SO YOUTHFUL!" Midnight cried out in delight as Izuku and Tenya showed good sportsmanship.

"OKAY! So Midoriya is the first competitor to advance to the semi-finals. Let's move on to the next match to find out who will join him!" Present Mic announced as the crowd began cheering in anticipation for the next matches.

* * *

"You completely outclassed me, Midoriya! I thought I had a chance to win but it seems as though you had control of the entire match from beginning to end!" Iida said as he waved his arms around robotically while he and Izuku were walking down the halls of the Player Waiting Rooms.

Izuku nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "You give me too much credit, Iida! You should not sell yourself short. You were a good competitor. Just keep on training hard, and I know you will become a great Hero someday!"

Iida nodded, "Thank you, Midoriya!" He stopped at the door to Player Waiting Room 1. "Please excuse me for a moment. I'm going to give my brother a quick call. I will meet with you and the others in a little bit."

"Alright, no problem. Take your time, we'll see you in a little." Izuku made his way up to the bleachers. Iida went inside the waiting room and dialed his brother's number.

"Hello, Tensei? It's me, Tenya-"

"-I am currently on a mission and cannot answer the phone." Tensei's voicemail played as Tenya hung up the phone.

"Tensei… I hope you're alright"

Unbeknownst to him, right at that moment, Iida's brother was face to face with a certain Hero Killer…

* * *

When Izuku made it back to his seat, he saw that the second match of the quarterfinals was about to begin. It was Katsuki going up against Momo. Under normal circumstances, in a one on one fight, Izuku would say that Bakugo would most likely win as his fighting prowess was just on a whole other level. But ever since, Inner Deku opened up Momo's hidden Ki, this was actually able to give Momo a fighting chance, just like with Ochaco.

When the match started, Momo immediately tried to create her red weapons of light, like she did against Tokoyami in the previous round. But she ended up creating her usual shield and staff. This confused her as she had imagined the weapons of light like she had done before.

Izuku observed her and came to a conclusion. 'She and Ochaco-chan cannon summon their Ki at will. In order for them to do so, they would require some extensive training. It seems like my Inner Self was only able to open the Ki reserves that was hidden in their bodies, but not give them full control over it. Well, it looks like Momo-chan is at a great disadvantage.' Izuku thought as Katsuki proceeded to rush towards Momo with his Explosions.

Momo did her best to evade the attacks, but it was no use. His Explosions were just too strong and he was too quick. Without her Ki weapons, she was not strong enough to do any substantial damage to him. After a minute of going back and forth, Bakugo let off an explosion with enough strength to knock Momo out of the ring.

Midnight swung her whip, "Yaoyorozu is out of bounds! Katsuki Bakugo advances to the Semi-finals!"

The crowd cheered as two of the final four were decided. Bakugo smirked evilly as he turned and pointed directly at Izuku.

"Finally, I'm going to get my hands on Deku!"

Izuku gave him his own smirk as he cracked his knuckles, "Bring it on, Kacchan. Let's settle this!"

The next match was Mina Versus Ibara. The winner turned out to be Mina when she just straight up spammed acid shots towards Ibara's Vines. Mina's acid disrupted the flow of Ibara's Vines and they turned out to be completely useless even when she tried to produce more. Mina took this as her opportunity to push Ibara out of the ring using the extra mobility when she placed acid on her feet.

The final match of the quarterfinals was Kirishima Versus Todoroki. Kirishima's Hardening allowed for him to break out of Todoroki's ice, he realized that Kirishima's Quirk had a limit to how much he could tank. So, Todoroki just kept on firing ice towards him, until he broke through his Hardening Quirk. Then, just like with Sero, Todoroki immobilized him by holding him in place with his ice. Kirishima had no way out, and thus Todoroki advanced to the semi-finals, completing the final four.

"Now that we have our final four, let's start the first match of the semi-finals!" Present Mic announced as the jumbotron displayed Izuku and Katsuki. The crowd cheered as they knew this was going to be a good match.

"We have two students who can pack a punch. First off is the Green Powerhouse that has just kept on dominating this entire Sports Festival with each and every round. From the Hero Course, it's none other than Izuku Midoriya!

Versus- He's got some anger issues, eh? He has only faced girls so far in the tournament, let's see how he does against one of the strongest in his class! Also from the Hero Course, it is Katsuki Bakugo!" Present Mic introduced the two combatants as Bakugo grew an angry tick mark.

"What did that bastard say?! I'll kill you!" Bakugo yelled as he clearly did not take lightly to Present Mic's comment.

"This ought to be one to remember," Aizawa said as he knew Izuku and Katsuki both had a heated history between them. Both were exceptional in combat, but they were about to find out who was better between the two.

( **Music: Boku No Hero Academia S3 OST- Katsuki and Izuku (You Say Run + Bombing King!)** )

"Looks like we will be getting a rematch from their fight in Hero Training at the start of the school year." Tsuyu said as she could feel the tension in the air.

"A fated match between Rivals!" Ochaco said seriously as her eyes were now glued to the two Rivals.

"Man… this is going to be intense!" Kaminari said as if their first fight in the Hero Training was anything to go by, this match was definitely going to personal.

"You said it… a fight between Men!" Kirishima yelled out as this fight might be the most destructive out of the entire tournament.

"I am going to crush you, Deku!" Bakugo spat.

"Hehe, we will see about that, Kacchan!" Izuku replied as he got into his fighting stance. His weights were off, and he replaced his blue shoes with his usual red sneakers. He didn't think fighting barefoot against Bakugo, was a good idea.

"Ready….. " Present Mic was about to begin the match but was cut off.

"Wait!" Bakugo shouted, stopping Present Mic before he could officially start the match. "I have a proposition to make for Deku."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Izuku looked curiously at Bakugo.

Bakugo smirked as he pointed at Deku, "You. Me. One on one. No ring outs, no disqualifications. No Holds Barred. The winner is decided when one of us submits or is completely knocked out! And here is the best part; If I beat you, you have to quit at trying to become a Hero!"

"HUH?" The entire crowd shouted as everybody thought that Bakugo was making an asinine offer. What kind of preposition was that?!

Izuku narrowed his eyes, "What's in it for me?"

Bakugo shrugged his shoulders, "If you win, I'll grant you one request. I'll do whatever you want me to as long as it's reasonable and it is within my power to do so."

Izuku hummed as he closed his eyes in thought.

"Okay, this is just crazy! There's no way that Midoriya is actually considering this, right? I mean come on! If he loses, he has to quit becoming a Hero! That just makes no sense. Any person with a brain would decline that offer!" Mineta cried out.

"Yeah, you have a point, but if Midoriya wins, he can make Bakugo do any one thing that he wants him to do. Do you really think he would pass up an opportunity like that?" Sero added his own two cents in as while the deal kind of seemed crazy, it might be a good trade off. Hell, if Izuku won, he could make Bakugo quit becoming a Hero, as well!

"You idiots, it's much bigger than that!" Kirishima suddenly yelled. "This is more about a tournament, or becoming a Hero. This is a grudge match between two Men! They have a history and Rivalry that goes long before U.A.! They are willing to put everything on the line to see who truly is the best between them!"

"Well… when you put it like that… shit, this is pretty personal, huh?" Kaminari sweatdropped as he didn't realize how important this fight was.

After a moment of careful thinking, Izuku opened his eyes and made his decision.

"I accept!"

"WHAT!" The crowd shouted in unison as they now thought that Izuku was out of his mind. Why was he willing to put his dream career on the line like that, especially after coming this far.

Bakugo smirked, "I knew you wouldn't turn it down!"

"But let's make this clear! If I beat you, you promise one request alright! Your word!"

"You have my word, Deku! Damn it, you think I'm a liar or something?! Just make sure you don't regret putting your dream on the line, because once I'm done with you, I'm going to send you home crying!"

"Uh… Eraser Head, is this following the rules? Can they actually do this?" Present Mic asked.

Aizawa shrugged his shoulders, "It's Midnight's decision whether she will allow it or not. She is the umpire, so she gets final call in everything."

Midnight though for a second. Apart of her didn't want to risk Izuku's dream job but when she looked into his eyes, she could tell he was absolutely sure. She could not deny the youth that was on display here. So she made her decision.

"I will allow it! This match has officially turned into a No Holds Barred stipulation. There are no ring outs or out of bounds. The two competitors can take their match anyway as long as I can see them. There are no disqualifications, so anything goes, meaning foul play and Villainous acts are now allowed, as long as it isn't anything life threatening. However, nobody else can get involved in their match besides me and Cementos! The winner is decided via knockout or submission! If Izuku Midoriya loses, he quits becoming a Hero, and if Katsuki Bakugo loses, he has to whatever Midoriya asks him! Do you agree with these stipulations gentlemen?"

"Yes, let's fucking go already!"

"Fine by me."

"Okay, shake on it, and the match will begin!"

Izuku and Katsuki shook each other's hand, and as they did, Izuku spoke up before the match started.

"You're not going to send me home crying, by the way. I vow to win, and I'm going all the way, and I'm bringing home the W!"

"Eh? You're acting a little arrogant, huh? Don't underestimate me, Deku, or else your dreams will be snapped in a blink of an eye!"

Izuku leg go of his hand, "It's not arrogance. I just know that I'm going to beat you, whether you like it or not. And that's a promise, and I never go back on my word."

Bakugo grit his teeth, 'Since when did he grow a pair? Why is he all of sudden so damn Prideful?!'

"Ready…. "

Izuku and Katsuki both got into their respective stances as they waited for Present Mic to give the call.

"... START!"

And the match was officially underway. Bakugo immediately rushed Deku with a right hook, like he always does.

Deku sighed, "You never learn, Kacchan! How many times do I have to tell yo-"

However he cut off, when Bakugo suddenly changed trajectory and instead used an explosion in his right hand to make him go sideways toward the left and hit Deku with an unexpected explosion straight to the face that sent him across the ring.

"Oh snap! Bakugo hits Midoriya with a flaming bomb right to the noggin!" Present Mic commented as many people were shocked to see how Bakugo was able to catch Deku off guard like that.

Todoroki widened his eyes in shock, 'That is completely different from the way he was fighting during the Hero Training!'

Izuku got back up as he looked towards Bakugo in shock. That explosion felt a lot more powerful than before. "What was that?!"

Bakugo smirked, "Did you really think, I was going to use the same strategy as the one in our last battle? I know you have been observing me and I do always start with a right hook. But guess what? Ever since that day when you beat me during the Hero Training, I have been training and working out nonstop everyday in order to create a fighting style that I will use specifically against you, Deku! These moves, are things that you have not seen before! I am a lot stronger than before. I just had been holding this back until, I faced you one on one. And now that it's finally me and you only, with nobody else getting in our way, I can finally let loose and let off all of this pent up rage that I have been holding in ever since that day!"

Izuku gasped. He sensed Bakugo to try to see if he was telling the truth and he was. His Power Level was much higher than it was before. The only reason he had not noticed before was because, Bakugo had been saving it all for him and their match. Now he can go all out on Deku and release all of the rage he has been keeping inside of him for all of this time!

Izuku ran towards Bakugo and aimed a punch towards his shoulder, but Bakugo was quick enough to dodge the blow and counterattack with an explosion straight to Izuku's chest, sending him back some distance.

Izuku smiled as he was now getting excited, "Wow, Kacchan, you really have improved! I'm impressed. Now let's see what you can do about this." Izuku bean firing many mini sized yellow Ki blasts at Bakugo. To his surprise, the ash blond was able to dodge many of the incoming projectiles. The ones he wasn't able to dodge, he simply blasted them away with his explosions.

"STOP PLAYING GAMES DEKU AND GET SERIOUS! If not, then I'm going to destroy you!" Bakugo yelled as he used an explosion to propel himself towards Deku at high speeds. He went in for a direct blow, but Deku was fast enough to dodge the punch and send him back with a kick to the chest. Bakugo was sent flying, but he used his explosions to land him safely on the ground.

Izuku dusted himself off, "Alright then, you asked for it!" Deku proceed to power up to **One For All: Full Cowl**. Green electricity swirled around him as the winds started to increase in pressure and speed.

Bakugo smirked, "Finally, let's get this show on the road!" Bakugo raced towards Deku at full speed with a maniacal grin on his face.

Deku powered up to 15%, " **Delaware Smash!** " Izuku flicked his finger, sending a powerful wind blast straight at Bakugo.

"Get that shit out of my face! **Stun Grenade!** " Bakugo yelled out as he fired an explosion to negate the **Delaware Smash**. There was a bright flash as smoke covered the ring.

Bakugo used the smoke to his advantage and tried to sneak behind Deku, "You're going to have to hit a lot harder than that if you want to land a scratch on me!"

Bakugo was about to explode Deku, but he dodged at the last second.

"Okay then how about this?!" Izuku gave Bakugo a **One For All** infused punch to the ribs, which sent the Explosion boy flying across the ring.

"WOW! So much action! This match got me on the edge of my seat!" Present Mic yelled as the crowd cheered showing their agreement.

Bakugo got up and rubbed his ribs, "That was pretty good shot, Deku. But you won't be landing aymore punches on me like that for the rest of this fight!"

"Oh yeah?! Come at me then! Show me what you got, Kacchan!" Deku yelled as the thrill and excitement from the battle was making his blood pump.

"With pleasure!"

Bakugo fired off multiple **Stun Grenades** to disrupt Deku's vision. However, Deku did not fall for this as he was focused on Bakugo's Power Level. Somehow it was still continuing to rise which just made him question, just exactly how much power does Bakugo still have left that he hasn't shown. Deku focused and felt Bakugo attacking him from above. He sidestepped and attempted to counterattack with a jab, but Bakugo was already anticipating that and quickly set off an explosion in order to create some distance. However the gap was closed, when Deku dodged the explosion and caught up top Katsuki who seethed in anger at seeing Deku handling his explosions with ease.

"Looks like I'm going to have to up the ante. You really are annoying, you know that?! Stop dodging my fucking explosions, you dipshit!" Bakugo roared as he started to throw even more powerful explosions than before. Deku was forced to blast the explosions away with his own Ki blasts, as there were too many to dodge. Izuku then flew straight towards Bakugo and aimed a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. Bakugo tried to block it with an Explosion, but Deku already saw this coming.

" **Montana Smash!** " Deku used his other leg to kick Bakugo straight in the midsection with monster force that sent him tumbling towards the floor. It, however, was not strong enough to knock him out, as Bakugo was back on his feet.

"Like I said, before, those attacks won't be enough to stop me, Deku!" Bakugo grinned as he started lighting explosions in his hands.

"Fine, so let's spice things up a little!" Deku then used the **Afterimage** on Bakugo, as now now there were multiple images of Deku all over the ring.

"Hmph, you think you can fool me, just like you did with four-eyes? Not gonna happen, Deku!" Bakugo was able to catch the real Deku, almost instantly as he grabbed hold of him.

'Crap, he's a lot faster than before! I didn't think he was going to be able to find me so easily!' Deku thought as he saw Bakugo preparing for an attack.

"I got you, now, Deku! Now get ready to be burned to ashes!" Bakugo's hands began to light up.

'Oh no, he's going for a point blank shot! He's trying to end it! I gotta counterattack, right now!'

"TAKE THIS! Die, Deku!" But before Bakugo could let off the explosion, Deku was able to fly away and create some space. "That isn't going to help you, asshole! I'm stilling going to kill you with this explosion. Now, die!" Bakugo finally let off the explosion as it was aiming straight for Deku.

Deku placed his hands together on his forehead, " **Masenko!** "

The two attacks collided, as once they touched each other, it set off a big explosion that lit up the entire stadium. There was a bunch of smoke covering the ring, for a minute before it cleared to show both Deku and Bakugo kneeling on the ground. Bakugo was panting, and Deku was looking straight towards his opponent calmly as he did not expect for one of Bakugo's explosions to be able to take on a **Masenko**.

"Wow! You got some really flashy students, Eraser Head! No wonder, you haven't expelled them yet!" Present Mic yelled as just like him, the crowd was greatly enjoying the match between the Rivals.

"I only expel those with absolutely no potential at all. As you can clearly see, these guys have an enormous amount of potential to become great Pro Heroes one day. Which is why I did not expel them, yet." Aizawa said as he too was enjoying the battle between two of the strongest students of the class he teaches.

Bakugo grinned, "You know what they say, don't you Deku?"

Deku remained quiet as he observed Bakugo and whatever plan he was trying to pull.

"When two people are powerful enough, they are able to read each other's thoughts simply by an exchange of fists. Without ever uttering a single word, get it?"

Deku narrowed his eyes. What was he trying to do?

"You have always been naive, Deku! Tell me, do you know my thoughts?" Bakugo fully stood up. "Can you tell what's on my mind!"

Suddenly, Bakugo's Power Level just spiked out of nowhere. Bakugo fired multiple explosions towards Deku. Deku in response, jumped out of the way, but not even a second later, he felt Bakugo right behind him.

'What the? So fast! I didn't even see him move! Where did that speed come from?!'

Bakugo proceeded to punch Deku square in the face, sending him crashing to the floor, making a loud crash as he did so.

"You make me so angry… did you know that, Deku?!"

Izuku got back up on his feet, he felt a throbbing pain in his cheek. That Katsuki really packed a punch. But before he could even register what was going on, Bakugo was already back on him, pummeling him with multiple punches and kicks. He finished his combo, with an explosion sent straight to Deku's chest which sent all the way across the stage. But since it was No Holds Barred, the match wasn't over yet even if Deku had gone out of bounds.

"You have always been following behind me, ever since we were kids! You were always behind me, out whole lives!"

Deku got back up again as there several burn marks over his skin.

"You were stuck to me. I could not get rid of you. No matter how much I tried, you kept coming back!"

Deku got into his stance as he saw Bakugo walking towards him.

"But then out of nowhere, you just kept on getting stronger and stronger. Until, the roles were eventually reversed. Now I ended up chasing after you, who was always so far behind me! Why did a small fry like you get so strong. You got so much better, and for the two preliminary rounds, you made me look like a total fool. You have been looking down on me, this entire time, haven't you?!"

Deku gasped, as Bakugo's words caused him to drop his stance getting his mind off of the fight. 'Is… that…. What you really believe Kacchan?'

Bakugo grit his teeth in anger, "Say something, you fucking dipshit!" In a burst of speed, Bakugo was up in Deku's face. Deku didn't have enough time to react to Bakugo's harsh explosion to his face. Bakugo send him all the way towards the wall. The force was so strong, that it made Deku stuck to the wall, as he has his arms and legs spread out.

Bakugo walked to where Deku was pinned on the wall and smirked.

"What's the matter? Not winning, as easily as you thought?"

Deku looked at him and gave a smirk of his own, "I never said it would be easy."

Bakugo growled, "You won't be winning at all!" He slapped Deku twice as he strong as he could. Deku grit his teeth as he growled at him as well.

"What, Nerd? Are you feeling angry, humiliated, is that it?" Bakugo kneed him in the stomach causing Deku to spit out some saliva. "You son of a bitch! You don't know what humiliation is!" Bakugo proceeded to punch Deku repeatedly in the face making the crowd cringe at the brutal acts of violence that Bakugo was committing. "I will teach you what humiliation feels like just like how you have taught me. Just like how you have been looking down on me, this entire time. The way you have humiliated me in this entire Sports Festival! I will embarrass you in front of all of these people, and give you the humiliation you truly deserve!" Bakugo finished with a flaming hot explosion to Deku's face.

"Hey, watch it Bakugo! This may be No Holds Barred, but all of that is unnecessary! You better calm down!" Midnight said as she swung her whip. For some reason, seeing Izuku get violently beat up, made her mad. She was restraining herself from kicking Bakugo upside the head.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch! This has nothing to do with you! Mind your own damn business!" Bakugo yelled out as he didn't like that Midnight was trying to interrupt their fight.

Midnight started to unseal some of her clothing as purple smoke began to form, "Why you litt-"

"He's right… "

Deku looked at Midnight and told her, "This is between me and him. Nobody else should intervene. Don't worry, I have this under control." Deku was able to convince Midnight to back off as she scoffed at Bakugo.

"You have this under control, huh? How many times are you going to look down on me, Deku?!" Bakugo aimed another explosion to Deku's face, but Deku caught Bakugo's hand before he could hit his target, Deku caught Bakugo's hand.

"Enough!" Deku powered up to **Full Cowl** 20% and headbutted Bakugo. The resulting blow made the ash blond go across the ring as the headbutt was stronger than what he had anticipated.

"You really are an idiot, Kacchan… "

Bakugo looked up to see Deku flying in the air, with the green electric aura of **One For All** enveloping his body as he now had a serious and threatening expression on his face.

"What did you say, motherfucker?!"

"I said… "

Deku reappeared in front of Bakugo, faster than the eye could blink.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Deku landed a **Texas Smash** square in Bakugo's face and sent him across the entire stage.

"You actually thought, I looked down on you? Is that what you actually believe, all this time? It's the exact opposite, Kacchan. Think about it. If I looked down on you, I would not want anything to do with you anymore. But, I am still here. I noticed things you couldn't all these years because, I had nothing at first! There were things I hate about you, sure. But I could clearly see how amazing you were! You had so much going for you that I didn't have. All Might was my Hero, but you were the one actually in my life!" Deku shouted as his green electric aura began to grow more fierce due to his emotion. Bakugo widened his eyes in shock when he heard Deku's words.

"I thought you were incredible, Kacchan. I wanted to see what you would become. That's the reason, I kept chasing after you! I haven't told you this but the truth is, when I get wild up, my desire to win surpasses my desire to save someone. Without meaning to, I start talking like you. You're so mean sometimes, and I hate it. But my idea of victory is so tied to the image of you in my head that in those moments, I can't help but imitate you! Right now my blood is pumping. For some reason, I don't know why, but I just love the thrill of the fight! Especially when I go up against you. It just fuels my desire to win! That's why I can't afford to lose to you. I may make you really angry. And your Wrath may make you incredibly strong… but your Wrath will NEVER SURPASS MY PRIDE!" Deku yelled out at the top of his lungs as he began powering up and growing stronger. His Pride of a Saiyan increasing his power while the fight continues on.

Everybody could feel the pure power oozing from Deku as he began concentrating all of his power.

"I'm all fired up now, Kacchan! Give me everything you got!"

Bakugo digested all of what Deku just said. He began shaking and seething in Wrath.

"Deku… you have angered me for the last time! You think that just because you feel finally grew a pair and decided to have some Pride, you're going to beat me? Not a fat chance. You were supposed to be just a stepping stone in my path to becoming the Number One Hero. And after I beat you and finish you off with this final attack, you will no longer be a threat or a hindrance to my goal! So get ready to go home crying!"

Bakugo began to focus all of his energy. Smoke started surround him as he used his explosions to spin around like a tornado. He began to pick up more and more speed until he was ready.

"Here I come, Deku! This is everything I have! Don't you dare hold back! **Howitzer Impact!** "

Bakugo rushed towards at supersonic speeds with his tornado of explosion read to detonate and incinerate Deku.

Deku smiled as he arched his right arm back, "Let's end this Kacchan! **DETROIT…..** "

Once Bakugo was close enough, Deku finally released his power.

" **SMASH!** "

The signature attacks collided as the two former Best Friends and now Rivals were clashing for dominance. This lasted for 30 seconds before Deku noticed that Bakugo was getting the upper hand and was actually starting to push Deku back.

"Don't underestimate me, DEKU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"NOOOO! I REFUSE TO LOSE!" Deku shouted back as increased his power even more.

' **One For All: Full Cowl: 21%!** '

As soon as Deku increased his power output, there was a huge explosion as the entire stadium was engulfed in a bright flash of took cover as this explosion wa sveen bigger than the clash between Ochaco and Katsuki in the first round. It took a full minute for the smoke to clear and what everybody saw made their jaws drop.

The entire ring was destroyed. There was smoke and ashes everywhere. Half of Deku's shirt was torn off as there was blood spilling from his left shoulder. He also had many more burn marks than before. Bakugo was somewhat in the same state.

However, Deku has his fist implanted into Bakugo's gut.

Deku pulled back his fist as he sensed that Bakugo power reserves were completely depleted.

When Deku released him, Bakugo started stumbling a bit, but before he was about to hit the ground, he muttered…

"I…. w-will not lose to.. D-Deku…!"

Deku gaped in awe. "You're still standing even after all of that. You truly are amazing Kacchan. You are going to become something legendary someday."

"But even so… "

Deku took a fighting stance as he powered up to his maximum 25%.

Then in the blink of an eye, Deku punched Kacchan all over his body exactly 100 times at a speed that was hypersonic.

Deku then aimed his fingers straight at Kacchan's forehead.

"... Owari da!"

Deku flicked his fingers and hit Bakugo with a **Delaware Smash** straight to his forehead. Bakugo was sent across the stage as he collapsed to the floor. He was completely rendered unconscious.

It took a moment for everybody else to process what just happened before Midnight ran over to Bakugo's collapsed form to check his state.

After nudging him a couple a times and checking his pulse, Midnight raised her whip.

"Katsuki Bakugo has been knocked out! Izuku Midoriya advanced to the finals!"

Izuku turned around and pointed straight at Shoto Todoroki.

"You're next!"

* * *

 **A/N: Next on Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope…**

 **Chapter 16: The Boy Born With Everything Versus The Boy Born With Nothing**

 **Chapter 17: One Versus All**


	16. The Gifted Versus The Unfortunate

_**Chapter 16: The Boy Born With Everything Versus The Boy Born With Nothing**_

* * *

 _ **My brethren, count it all joy when ye fall into divers temptations; Knowing this, that the trying of your faith worketh patience. But let patience have her perfect work, that ye may be perfect and entire, wanting nothing.**_

* * *

Katsuki slowly opened his eyes. His mind was currently at a blank. He had no idea where he was or what just happened. He tried to remember just had exactly what he was doing moments before he blacked out. He looked up to see a completely white ceiling only to immediately sit up in a panic.

"DEKU! Where are you?! I'm going to finish thi-"

But the Explosion Quirk user stopped as he realized he wasn't in the fighting stage anymore. He was currently in Recovery Girl's temporary Nurse office. He then grunted in pain as he realized that his entire upper body was bandaged up and there was also a bandage wrapped around his forehead like a headband.

"Oh, so you're up? That was a lot sooner than I expected."

Katsuki turned his head towards the voice, to see Recovery Girl sitting on a chair as she was currently patching up Izuku who was sitting beside her. The Green-Haired Saiyan had the left side of his P.E. uniform completely torn off exposing a large part of his torso. There was no more blood on him since Recovery Girl cleaned him up and she was also able to get rid of the ashes that were caused by Katsuki's Explosions.

Izuku perked his head up to see Katsuki sitting up and staring at him. He smiled and greeted him.

"Oh, hey Kacchan! You recover fast, don't you? Are you alright? I hope I didn't hurt you permanently anything."

Katsuki gasped. 'Wait a minute?! What happened in our match?!' Then Katsuki widened his eyes in horror. It was all starting to come back to him now. There was a huge clash and after the dust settled, he was barely able to even stand. He had absolutely no strength to keep on fighting. But he would rather die than to give up against Deku. Then in the blink of an eye, he had felt pain literally all over his body. And the last thing he remembered was Deku saying,

" _Owari da."_

After that, it all went black for Katsuki.

He looked straight at Izuku as the Explosion Quirk user was shaking sporadically.

"D-D-Did I….. lose?" He already knew the answer to his own question, but he still didn't want to face reality. He couldn't accept the fact that he would ever lose against Deku.

Izuku nodded his head, "Yes…. I won our battle. I will be advancing to the finals."

Katsuki suddenly felt a spike of fear shuddering throughout his core. He finally figured out the gravity of the situation. He had lost to Deku… twice. Deku just proved to the entire world that he, in fact, is superior to Bakugo. He embarrassed him on National Television. Which really was the least of his worries. Why? Because right before their match, Deku and Bakugo had made a deal. If Deku lost, he quits becoming a Hero forever. If Katsuki lost, then Deku can order Bakugo to do whatever one thing the Green-Haired boy wants. The reason that Bakugo was feeling a sensation of fear was that he had no idea what Deku was going to make him do? Would he force Bakugo to quite becoming a Hero instead? Or…. even worse… force him to never ever use his Quirk again to make him feel hoe Deku had felt all of these years. That last thought just made Bakugo began sweating nervously as his heart was beating dangerously fast. His fate was entirely in the hands of Deku. The same boy who he abused and bullied for so many years. Was karma about to give him the ultimate punishment?

Bakugo took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves at least a little. But he was still scared to death. He was also really angry, bus his anger didn't compare to the amount of fear he was feeling right now. He had never experienced any fear like this ever before. It makes him wonder how Deku had survived all of these years.

He stared up at Deku as tears were almost beginning to form in his eyes.

"J-Just get it over with."

Izuku tilted his head to the side in confusion, "Huh? Get what over with? What are you talking about?"

Bakugo grit his teeth in anger. Was he trying to mock him?!

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Please don't patronize me, you have already humiliated and embarrassed me enough as it is. I'm referring to our damn bet! You won! So what the hell do you want me to do?! Hurry up and stop mocking me damn it!" Bakugo's tears became visible as they slowly began to trail down his cheek. He thought that Deku was trying to add insult to injury and throw salt into the wound in Katsuki's most vulnerable state of defeat.

Izuku widened his eyes as he looked at Katsuki's crying state, "Oh yeah, that's right, we did make a deal and shook on it! My bad, I kind of almost forgot. So many things were happening and it all happened so fast as well. But in regards to your question, I know exactly what I want you to do."

Bakugo sniffed as he wiped his eyes with his arm, "Just get it over with and ruin my life already. The faster I'm out of here, the better."

Izuku slowly raised his finger and pointed it straight at Katsuki.

"From now on, you are going to call everybody in Class 1-A by their first names only!"

"..."

Bakugo's mouth was agape. Was he hearing things? He must be hallucinating. That beating he took from Deku seems to have affected his hearing somehow.

"Uhhhh…. Can you repeat that? Our fight must have done damages to my hearing. I think I'm hearing things."

Izuku smiled, "I said that from here on out, you have to start calling everybody by their first names in our class. You can still call me Deku if you want though. You've been calling me that for so long, I've pretty much gotten used to it. Plus that name has a new meaning to me now, so whenever you call me it, I will take it as a compliment more than anything."

Recovery Girl sighed, "Why am I not surprised? You had the poor boy scared to death! Don't play with his life like that!" Recovery Girl lightly smacked Izuku at the back of his head.

"Ow! I'm sorry, okay! I wasn't trying to play or tease him or anything like that, I swear! I sincerely forgot because I was so focused on the match and then I was worried about Kacchan's injuries since we didn't exactly go easy on each other!" Izuku rubbed his head comically even though it shouldn't have hurt that much since he had his guard down, it ended up hurting a lot more than it should.

Bakugo still had his eyes the size of dinner plates as he gawked at Izuku. In his mind, there was no way that Deku would just let him off as easy as that. He actually started to get a glimmer of hope, but he needed to be sure.

"Wait a minute Deku! Are you being serious? You're not going to make me quit being a Hero or force me to never use my Quirk ever again or anything like that?!

Izuku smiled and shook his head. He knew that Katsuki would fear something like that. "No, Kacchan. Why would I want you to do any of that stuff? I would ruin your life. And I just could not live with myself if I ever did something so Villainous.

"But I was going to make you qui-"

"-That doesn't matter. Did you already forget the vow that we made after our Hero Training battle? I regard you as my equal, and we promised to be Rivals and push each other to become the Number One Hero and to help one another become the greatest Heroes that we can be! So explain to me why in the world I would order you to quit becoming a Hero or to never use your Quirk. That just doesn't make sense and it would contradict everything that I stand for." Izuku said as he sparked something in Katsuki. Something that was completely alien to him.

Gratitude.

Recovery Girl smiled at seeing the scene play out before her, 'Looks like there was absolutely no flaw in your judgment when you chose your Successor, huh, Toshinori?'

Katsuki looked at Izuku in awe. He had no retort. Everything that Izuku just told him was exactly 100% correct. Even after all of the torment and abuse that he put through Deku, the Green-Haired boy still found it in his heart to forgive the Explosion Boy no matter what. He was no longer following behind him. Nor was he necessarily extremely ahead of him. He was now picking Kacchan up and guiding him towards the Promised Land. And together they will **Legendary**.

"But…. why did you choose to make me call all of our classmates by their given names?"

"Oh, so that you can form a bond and neutral respect between them. That way not only will it be just us two, but everybody will be pushing each other to be the best! That's what the Sports Festival is all about!"

Bakugo nodded in understanding as he smiled, 'You really are something else, Deku.'

Izuku walked towards Katsuki and held his fist out.

"So are we cool, Kacchan?"

Bakugo smirked and fist bumped him, "Yeah, Deku… we're cool."

"Yosh! Here, eat this."

Izuku gave Katsuki a Senzu Bean as the Explosion Boy looked at it curiously.

"What's this?"

"They're called Senzu Beans. They will heal you up. Just try it."

Bakugo shrugged his shoulders. What's the worse that can happen?

Once he ate, all of his injuries and marks disappeared, returning him back at full strength.

"What the fu- Deku! I feel good as new! Did you just give me some illegal drug or something?"

"Nope! I promise you that it's 100% safe." He proceeded to take another one out of his pocket and hand it to Recovery Girl. "Do you mind giving this to Mr. Aizawa, the next time you check up on him. I know his injuries are pretty bad and he risked his life protecting us back at the USJ. You can also study the bean and take some samples to try to use it as treatments for patients with much more serious injuries that would make your Quirk harder to use."

Recovery Girl looked at Izuku dumbfounded but nonetheless nodded her head, "Sure, sonny. I'll make sure to heal up his injuries.

Izuku smiled and began walking towards the door, "Nice! Okay well, I'm going to have to leave now to prepare for my match in the finals. I'll see you guys later!"

But right when Izuku was about through the door, Bakugo called his name out.

"DEKU!"

Izuku turned his head and looked at him straight in the eyes. Bakugo gulped as he swallowed his pride in order to say two phrases that he never would have dreamed of ever saying to Deku in his whole entire life.

"I'm sorry… and …. Thank you."

Izuku smiled sincerely and gave him a thumbs up, "I forgive you Kacchan. And you're welcome…. Any time!"

* * *

When Izuku made it back to the bleachers with a fresh new P.E. shirt, he heard Present Mic shout out loud, "AND THAT'S IT FOR THE SEMI-FINALS! Todoroki from Class 1-A beats Ashido with complete ease in under 10 seconds! He will be moving on to face Midoriya in the finals! That match will begin shortly as we give our participants time to prepare for the final match of the Sports Festival.

Izuku eyes went wide comically, "Already?! In less than 10 seconds?!" He looked towards the ring to see Mina completely trapped in a glacier-like ice structure, pretty much the same move he had used against Sero in the first round. Izuku sweatdropped as she saw the pink colored Acid Quirk user shivering to death. 'Poor Ashido. She never really stood a chance, did she? Oh well, at least she tried.'

Izuku felt a cold glare staring daggers at him. He saw Todoroki eyes focused on him and if looks could kill, then Izuku would have been vaporized by now.

He smirked, 'Looks like he isn't playing any more games. It's all business from here on out. Welp, he better have the same energy in our match.'

"Man.. that Todoroki is so intimidating! He effortlessly finished her in one shot without even flinching. How can someone so young have so much power at will like that?! And Izuku-kun is going to have to face that?!" Itsuka cried out as she sat there agape at the tremendous feat that Shoto performed with literally just a flick of his wrist. She hopes he doesn't give Izuku frostbite.

Monoma nodded his head in agreement, "Tell me about it. He's a prodigy. And he's only been using his right side of his Quirk in this entire Festival. So just imagine just how powerful he is at full power!"

Everybody in Class 1-B shuddered at the thought.

"It ended up being a Class A paradise, huh? Damn it! Why do they have students with such overpowered Quirks!? It's so unfair! These guys are monsters! Did you see the fight between Miodriya and Bakugo? That shit was crazy, man! They blew up the entire ring!" Tetsutetsu cried out in frustration as not a single student from his class even made it to the finals. Class 1-A was hogging all of that spotlight.

"It does not even matter who won or lost! This year's First Years are all amazing!"

"Looks like the draft will be exciting this year!" The Pro Heroes in the crowd commentated as there were so many prospects that showed off their abilities in the Sports Festival. An image displaying Izuku and Shoto was shown on the jumbotron which got the crowd hyped up even more in anticipation for the Main Event.

"I wonder who will win in a match between those two… Kirishima, what do you think? Midoriya or Todoroki? Who's taking the Gold Medal home?" Kaminari asked.

Kirishima put his hand on his chin as he began thinking, "Well, when it comes to pure power, speed, and durability, I gotta give that to Midoriya. Dude is ripped! He blitzed Iida like it was nothing when he took all of that weight off of him! Also, did you see his fight with Bakugo? He was able to get hit with so many point blank explosions to the face and still stand back up and knock him out. That's pretty hardcore right there. I don't think even I would be able to tank all of those explosions from Bakugo! But Todoroki's Quirk is just so ridiculously overpowered! And he hasn't even used half of it this entire time. I don't know man, it's a tough call. We will just have to wait and see. Speaking of which… what do you think Midoriya is gonna make Bakugo do? They did make that bet after all."

"You'll see soon enough."

Everybody turned their heads to see Izuku standing behind them as he gave his classmates a wave. "He'll be here soon enough! I just got here from Recovery Girl's office, but it looks like Todoroki wasn't playing any games and finished the match in an instant. I better go get ready. Todoroki ain't no pushover!"

"-Good luck, Izuku-kun!"

"-Good luck, Deku-kun!" Both Momo and Ochaco said simultanously as they were relieved to see Izuku all healed up. His and Bakugo's match was not pretty, to say the least.

The rest of his class wished him luck as well. Tenya got up and began waving his arms around, "Best of luck to you in your final match against Todoroki. When working with him in the Cavalry Battle, I can tell he will be a very formidable opponent!"

"Thanks Iida!"

Suddenly, Tenya's whole body began shaking up and down.

"Woah, what is it?!" Ochaco yelled.

"Oh, that's my phone." Iida replied as he took it out from his pocket.

"His phone, huh?"

Tenya looked at the Caller ID and raised his eyebrows, 'Mother?'

Tenya walked to the Player Waiting Rooms and picked up the phone, "Hello? Regretfully, I lost, Mother. I was weak... "

"No, it's not about that. Oh, sorry. Tenya, please listen calmly. Tensei… your brother… A Villain got him!"

Iida widened his eyes in horror as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "W-What?!"

* * *

"Fame… Money… They're all calling themselves 'Heroes'... "

In a dark alleyway, the Pro Hero Ingenium was knocked lying unconscious in a pool of his own blood. A figure could be seen covered by the shadows as his eyes illuminated a blood red color. The eyes of a cold-hearted killer….

"But you bastards are not Heroes…" He stomped on Ingenium's phone which showed a notification saying that he had a missed call from Tenya.

"Just him… The only one I'll let kill me… " His sword was dripping blood from the edges as a red scarf and headband were visible on the shadowed figure.

"... is All Might!"

He licked the blood off the sword as he enjoyed the bitter taste of his victim.

"You guys haven't even noticed this warped society covered with hypocrisy and vanity. To all who are called Heroes… I will make you notice."

He then heard a swirling sound from behind. He reacted extremely quicker as he poked his blade through a purple portal.

"Please stay calm. We are of the same mind. I have been looking for you, Hero Killer Stain. I have heard of your notoriety and wanted to meet you. May I have a moment of your time?"

* * *

"Hey, what's going on with Iida?" Ochaco asked. He's been acting weird ever since he went to call his brother after his match with Izuku.

"I… don't know," Izuku replied as he looked towards where Tenya had just left. 'Why am I starting to get a bad feeling about this?'

Just as he was about to make his way down to the fighting stage, he was stopped by none other than Katsuki who now had his bandages removed thanks to the Senzu Bean.

Katsuki grabbed him by the shoulders aggressively as he stared at Izuku with a serious demeanor.

"What is it, Kacchan?!" Izuku asked curiously.

Bakugo took a deep breath as he only had three very important words to say.

"Beat. His. Ass."

Izuku smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"I vow to win!"

* * *

After 25 minutes of waiting, the flames in each of the four corners of the ring ignited, signalling that it was finally time for the Main Event.

When the crowd saw the flames, they immediately began cheering as their excitement took over. They knew exactly what time it was, and it was now time for the battle that everyone was waiting for. The anticipation was killing them. They could not wait any longer.

"Thanks for waiting, everybody! You know what time it is! The match we have all been waiting is now set to start. It is the finals and the Main Event! This is a big match!" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered even louder seeing both Izuku and Shoto both step onto the ring.

"The man who has won all of his matches up until this point with complete domination and literally left the audience frozen-From the Hero Course, it's Shoto Todoroki!"

Shoto sent a cold glare towards Izuku as the Izuku returned the glare back. There was so much tension in the air, that the everybody watching, even at home, could feel it as seeing both Izuku and Shoto glare each was giving all of them goosebumps.

"And his opponent is somebody who literally put his whole future career on the line in the semi-finals in a No Holds Barred match! Wow, that's just insane! But he was able to silence all skeptics and doubters when he was able to pull out the victory even after taking so many vicious hits from Bakugo. What kind of fight will he shows us next time? Also from the Hero Course, it's none other than Izuku Midoriya!"

"It's going to start… man this is going to be intense! So much fire power standing in that ring alone!" Kirishima exclaimed as sweat could be seen trailing down his face.

"This is going to be a tough one… but I know Deku-kun can get it done!" Ochaco shouted as she raised her arm and cheered on her cru- I mean friend.

"Yes… this battle will settle the debate on who truly is the best Freshman in U.A. High!" Momo proclaimed as she was also silently cheering on Izuku.

"This must be fate… " Tokoyami added in a dramatic tone.

"Damn, those two are really strong to make it all the way to the finals! Too bad you weren't able to make it there, Bakugo." Kaminari slyly said as Katsuki gained an angry tickmark.

"Shut the fuck up, Pika- uhhhh…. I mean, can you please be quiet Denki, I'm trying to enjoy the match!" Katsuki hesitantly stumbled on his words as he remembered the bet he made with Izuku.

Everybody sitting in the bleachers almost fell out of the chairs.

"Did he just call him by his actual name?! And he was… POLITE?!" Mineta cried out as everybody else in Class 1-A, minus Izuku, had the same thought as they were shocked at what they just witnessed from Katsuki.

Katsuki sighed. He really shouldn't be surprised, due to the way he has treated all of his peers ever since the school year started. 'Damn that Deku, making me act all polite and shit! But a bet is a bet and this is what I get.'

Katsuki crossed his arms, "Making to the finals is one thing. But winning it, going all the way, and getting the job done is a whole entirely different matter. So it doesn't really matter who makes it to the finals or not, Denki. What matters is who wins and the results. Right now, we are all about to really see, the true difference between 1st and 2nd place. So all of you better pay attention and don't blink! You might just miss the best part."

"He said his name again!" Class 1-A shouted in unison.

Shoto kept on glaring at Izuku.

"So you're here."

"Of course I am. You told me that you will be waiting for me in the finals. So I couldn't disappoint."

Shoto narrowed his eyes, "Yes, that is true. I also said that to prepare yourself and that I will be waiting for you to deliver on your promise? So, do you still plan to stay true to your word?"

Izuku balled his fists, "No doubt about it. I never go back on my word. It's what I live by. I also have something else that I need to do in this match, though that will take precedence over my initial goal."

"Oh? And what will that be?"

Izuku closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then looked straight back at Todoroki.

"I'll find the answer… in this fight!"

Todoroki scowled as he sent Izuku an even colder glare. He wasn't very pleased at the cryptic answer that Izuku gave him for his question. Was he trying to mock him? Is this another one of his mind games to try to throw him off right before the match began? It didn't matter. He was not going to let Izuku play him for a fool like he did in the Obstacle Race and in the Cavalry Battle. Especially not in front of his father, who he was trying to prove that he did not need his power to win. He was going to beat Izuku, fair and square with his mother's power, ONLY!

Inner Deku frowned as he sensed Todoroki.

" **Be careful, Izuku. He is letting off so many negative emotions, it's almost suffocating me! He's nothing like Kacchan! He's holding back so much power and he can actually challenge you in a fight if he goes all out. I know you have your own motives besides winning, but please be careful and don't let it cost you the match!** " Inner Deku almost frantically said. With Katsuki, he was 100% positive that Izuku was going to win since the two boys have known each other for practically their whole lives. He knew exactly what to expect when he was going to fight Katsuki. That's why he made the bet, even if was putting his dream on the line. He knew that Katsuki still couldn't beat, even with all the secret training that he performed. But Todoroki is different. There is literally an entire half of his power, that he has yet to show in battle. Izuku doesn't know his full capabilities. Shoto is an enigma. Meaning, Izuku doesn't know what to expect when it comes to fighting Todoroki. He has to make sure to stay on his toes and not let his guard down. Not even for a moment. Because the fight can be over in just the blink of an eye.

"Tokoyami, what do you think of this match?" Ochaco asked the bird like student who was sitting beside her.

"It depends on whether or not Midoriya jumps in close to Todoroki." He replied.

"Yeah. What is Deku-kun going to do about that ice?"

" **Watch carefully and prepare, Tomura Shigaraki. They may become obstacles to you one day. And you will have to face them in battle.** " A deep and Villainous voice said through an audio only call.

Tomura scratched his neck in irritation as he saw Izuku's face from a computer in a dark room. "Spikey Brat…. I'll make you pay for what you did to my Nomu!"

Back at Izuku's house, Inko was crying her eyes out, overjoyed at seeing her son about to compete in the finals. "DO YOUR BEST IZUKU!"

Everyone, even the security guards such as Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods, had their eyes glued to the fighting stage. Waiting for the moment the match to start.

"Those two both fought against the main Villains during the USJ Invasion, didn't they?" The Space Hero, Thirteen asked to Toshinori who was sitting right next to him.

"Yeah. It's just a feeling, but I think those two… give off the same vibe." Toshinori replied as he could see the determination to win in both the eyes of Izuku and Shoto.

'Do your best, Izuku! I know you can win. I believe in you. You've worked so hard. I'll be proud of you no matter what!' Toshinori said in his mind.

"At this year's Sports Festival, both have shown top class performances! It's like two great rivals fighting against each other!" Present Mic shouted as Izuku had wrapped up his warm-up stretches. He made sure to take off his weighted clothing as there was no point in wearing them when he was already in the finals.

"Now-"

Izuku and Shoto both got into their respective fighting stances.

"Midoriya versus Todoroki!"

Everybody watching began to hold their breath as they waited for Present Mic's signal. Izuku was ready, as he already had the electric energy of **One For All** circulating through his veins.

"START!"

"Go!" Todoroki cried out as he launched a a huge attack of ice straight towards Izuku at a very high speed.

" **Delaware Smash!** " Izuku flicked his finger sending a force of energy right towards the ice. The Smash easily tore through Todoroki's offensive move as it sent many shards all over the place created strong and fast winds which were forcing the spectators to shield their faces.

"So cold!"

"Just the wind is already this cold?!"

Todoroki created a small wall of ice behind him so that he wasn't pushed back by Izuku's **Delaware Smash**. He unshielded his face to see Izuku with his fingers stretched out, watching Todoroki's every move.

'Just as I expected. He was prepared to negate the attack easily with his strength Quirk. Such boundless power! It will be dangerous to let him use that power as he likes. If he lands a direct hit on me at full power, I'm done for. I have to keep him at a range. Make sure he doesn't get anywhere near me. That way, I will have the advantage.' Todoroki concluded mentally as he saw that Izuku was waiting for him to make the next move.

"WOW! Midoriya stopped Todoroki's attack like it was nothing!" Present Mic shouted as the crowd cheered at seeing Izuku's glorious strength once again.

'He didn't know what scale of attack Young Todoroki, would use, so he decided to just fire a Smash at 15% just to be safe and push him back a little bit. Which is making Young Todoroki hesitant to attack him head on. What an amazing opening!' Toshinori cheered his Successor mentally.

Just then, Todoroki fired off the same ice attack as before.

"Again?" Izuku said as he simply flicked his fingers again to completely destroy the ice attack just like he did the first time. He did it effortless. As using only 15% of **One For All** wasn't taxing on the body at all.

"He stopped it again!" Present Mic continued on with his play-by-play commentary.

"Damn… "Todoroki scowled in annoyance as he saw Izuku staring back at him impassively, almost as if he was letting him know that he was going to have to do much better than that.

'From what I know of Todoroki's fighting, he always attacks in an instant, so I don't have much data on him. But from the way he has been fighting so far, it's obvious that he's playing the long-range game with me. He knows that in a close-ranged, hand to hand fight, I will beat him. So he's trying to keep me as far away as possible so that I can't land a direct hit on him with one of my Smashes. The ice he has stuck behind him is probably how he plans to keep himself from being blown away. Which means, its better for me to only use 15% or higher in order to increase my pressure on him with every offensive move I make. He can't keep me away from him forever. And this isn't a No Holds Barred match like with me and Kacchan, so ring-outs do count. He may not know it yet, but it's only a matter of time before I overwhelm him… and force him to use his right side!' Izuku planned in his head. He already knew exactly what he needed to do in this match. Now, it as only a matter of whether Todoroki would listen or not.

"You're… " Todoroki breathed out cold air and sent another ice attack towards Izuku. Izuku responded exactly like how he did before and just fired another **Delaware Smash** and obliterated Todoroki's ice once again

"We can do this all day, Todoroki! Keep em coming!"

"Man, Midoriya and Todoroki can both shoot off powerful attacks that cover a lot of ground. Like BAM!" Kirishima shouted as he and the rest of Class 1-A were amazed at the impressive display of feats that both Izuku and Todoroki were showcasing to the world.

"And they can do it with no time lag!" Sero added.

"They are not just shooting them off. Don't underestimate them." Bakugo suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"If you overuse your muscles, the muscle fibers tear, and if you keep running, you'll run out of breath. There's a limit to how much power I can produce, too. That's why I designed my costume so that I could fire blasts in excess of what my body allows without any risk. Quirks are physical abilities, too. They must also have some kind of limit." Bakugo said as he noticed that Todoroki was getting pushed farther and farther back towards out of bounds.

"If I think about it like that, I guess that makes sense… Then, against the instant-killer Todoroki, Midoriya wants… " Kirishima trailed off before Todoroki finished his thought.

"... an endurance match, huh?" Shoto noticed that he was about to fall off out of bounds due to Izuku's **Delaware Smashes** constantly blowing him back with his ferocious force.

"Oh, I got it! So, Midoriya is trying to outlast Todoroki in endurance and stamina. So when's he gassed out, Midoriya can just go in for the win!" Kaminari added as he bumped his fist onto his palm.

"Exactly. But it seems like Shoto has already noticed that he is about to get thrown out of bounds if he stays in that spot. So if he doesn't move now, this match will be over before it even began." Katsuki stated with confidence.

Todoroki looks behind him to see that he was a few feet away from going out of bounds. He sucked his teeth as he looked straight towards Izuku.

"Fine, then! I'll end this quickly!"

Todoroki shot another ice attack towards Izuku at a speed even faster than the previous ice attacks.

Izuku immediately reacted by flicking his fingers once again and sent another **Delaware Smash** straight towards the ice attack. While, the Smash completely obliterated destroyed the ice attack, Todoroki used that as a distraction to side step towards to Izuku's right side and was closing in on him.

"Todoroki doesn't recoil from Midoriya's power and gets in close!" Present Mic shouted.

Todoroki made an ice path and began running up and above Izuku.

"That isn't going to work! I don't even have to move my feet to tear down your defense!" Izuku **Delaware Smashed** Todoroki's ice path. But Todoroki jumped up before he could get hit by Izuku's Smash. Todoroki came down and aimed an ice punch towards Izuku's head, attempting a knockout punch. However, Izuku saw that punch coming from a mile away, and easily dodged it.

"Oh so you're finally decided to close the gap! Getting a little confident, huh? Let's see if you can hang with me in close-ranged combat!" Izuku shouted and threw a **Detroit Smash** in Todoroki's direction. The Smash was so powerful that it created even greater shockwaves that all of his previous **Delaware Smashes** , It blew Todoroki away, but he was able to shield himself with some ice, just before he got hit with the full brunt of the Smash. Right before he was going to go out of bounds, he created another ice wall behind him, so he could balance himself and stand back up.

"That's a lot more powerful than before. Are you trying to keep me away?" Todoroki said as he picked himself back up. He was breathing out frost as he wasn't injured too bad since he has yet to have taken a full on direct attack from Izuku.

'It's not just his Quirk. His judgment, application skills, mobility… All of his abilities… are strong!' Izuku thought as he was really impressive. His Power Level with his ice was extremely high, hell it was stronger than Izuku without using **One For All**. And if he's able to keep up with him with just his ice, he can only imagine how strong he could be with both his fire and ice! The thought just pumped him up even more!

"He's already better than the average Pro… "

"It's like what you get from the son of the Number Two Hero!"

Several spectators from the crowd could only gawk in amazement at Shoto Todoroki's high power at such a young age. Endeavor grunted.

"You're only playing yourself, Shoto. Keep holding back and underestimating him and it will come and bite you in the ass! Use your left side already!" Endeavor didn't like that Shoto wasn't using his flames out of spite to his father.

"You're keeping me at a distance. You haven't landed a direct hit on me, this entire match! You can't break through my ice defense!" Shoto said as he tried to egg on Izuku so that he could make a mistake and Todoroki could capitalize.

Izuku was about to reply, but then stopped as he saw Shoto…. Shivering?

'He's trembling... ?' Izuku noticed that there was frost on Shoto's right arm. 'Is that how it is… ? Damn it… His Quirk has a limit to how much ice he can use before he over freezes. If he does not use his left, then he will freeze himself and it's probably true in reverse if he overuses his left side.'

"Thanks, Midoriya. That guy's face is clouded over thanks to you." Shoto said, motioning his head towards Endeavor who was scowling at the fact that Todoroki had yet to use his flames.

Izuku grit his teeth as he remembered what Shoto said to him, " _Without using my damn old man's Quirk… No… I'll reject him completely by winning first place without using it"_

Todoroki felt that he was getting near his limit. He had to finish this immediately before his power ran out.

"Let's finish this!" Todoroki sent another huge attack of ice.

"Todoroki keeps attacking with overwhelming power! Here comes the finishing ice attack!" Present Mic shouted as this ice attack was bigger than all of the previous ones he had used against Izuku. Everybody were holding their breath as they anticipated how Izuku would deal with such an attack.

Izuku's eyes were shadowed until he looked up… his eyes were filled with anger.

"Where are you looking?"

Izuku then fired off a huge yellow Ki blast, the size of beach ball, and sent it straight towards the ice. Shoto eyes widened as all of his ice was exploded. None of the ice was left. It was all vaporized. The Ki blast was potent enough to cause an explosion and sent Todoroki stumbling backward. He almost slipped out of bounds, but was able to create another ice wall to bounce him back in the ring.

"Bastard… " Todoroki mumbled as his back was aching due to the force of Izuku's Ki blast. Even if he didn't get hit by the Ki blast directly, the area of effect was still enough to do some damage to him.

"Such power…. Why are you going so far?!" Todoroki said as he got back up.

"Your fight is with me, not Endeavor! Stop looking at him and look at me! Don't you remember what I told you? Look at me when I'm talking to you! You're trembling, Todoroki!" Izuku said as he balled his fists. It was clear that he was angry.

Shoto gasped as he realized that Izuku had noticed his weakness.

"Quirks are physical abilities, too. There is a limit to how much cold your body can take, isn't there? And isn't that something you could solve by using the heat from your left side? Everyone's fighting with everything they've got… To win and get closer to their dream.. To become Number One… and you over here want to win with just half of your power JUST BECAUSE OF SOME DADDY ISSUES!" Izuku yelled as his voice was laced with fury and anger that was making his milky white Ki and green **One For All** energy circulate around his body. His emotions was enhancing his powers as they kept on bottling up inside of him.

"You haven't put a single scratch on me yet, you know! COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT, DAMN IT! You're already at your limit with only your ice, you idiot! You're just making this harder on yourself. Give me a competitive fight!"

'Young Midoriya… ' Toshinori thought in awe.

Endeavor was looking on with eyes widened as he too was surprised by Izuku's sudden outburst.

" _Todoroki isn't you, either."_

'This kid…. ' Endeavor thought as he was shocked by what the son of his longtime friend was saying.

"Midoriya… What are you planning? Everything I've got? Did my damn old man bribe you or something? Now I'm angry!" Todoroki began bum rushing straight towards Izuku.

Izuku raised his eyebrows when he noticed something about how Todoroki was moving.

'His movements are… '

'...slow!' Katsuki thought simultaneously with Izuku. 'It's because frost fell on his body… Unlike the limit to my power, it's probably like the MP in a game… Was the scale during his fight with Hanta the upper limit?

"You're angry?" Izuku said as he lifted his head and looked straight at Todoroki.

Izuku then charged up some **One For All** energy at 15%. He punched Todoroki straight in the gut. The blow was hard enough to make Shoto spit out some saliva. Izuku then uppercutted Todoroki and sent him flipped through the air as he landed on his back. Todoroki felt like he was burning. Those two punches were the hardest punches he had ever felt in his life. He was pretty sure that uppercut broke his jaw. What was that guy made of?

"A SOLID HIT!" Present Mic shouted as the crowd began oohing and ahhhing as they were excited to finally see somebody actually land a direct hit on somebody.

"We've got some action!"

"He got a hit on Todoroki!"

"Man, what monster strength?! That uppercut sent him flying through the air!"

"His offense is so crazy, one direct punch from him can knock you out cold!"

Many people in the crowd didn't want to know what it felt like to in Todoroki's shoes after seeing him get punched so hard like that by Izuku.

"Well, guess what? I am even angrier than you!" Izuku yelled as he flared his Ki which sent shockwaves throughout the entire stadium. Many people almost tumbled over due to the pressure that Izuku's aura alone was giving off.

Todoroki got back up and coughed as that punch to the gut really did some damage.

"Why…?"

Todoroki sent some ice towards Izuku. But Izuku merely raised his hand and fired off multiple Ki balls and vaporized the entire ice attack.

"The ice isn't coming as fast… " Izuku said as Todoroki ran towards him and tried to launch ice at point blank range, but Izuku merely fired another Ki blast which sent him flying all the way back.

"Should I stop it, Midnight? That Midoriya's probably thinking, 'Recovery Girl will just heal him anyway,' and he's being reckless with Todoroki. He's pushing Todoroki around all over the ring when he could've been finished the match. It's clear who the stronger between the two is. They may not be able to get healed in one go. Even if he just ends up knocking out Todoroki by accident, it could lead to very serious injuries… " Cementos told Midnight through an earpiece.

As he was talking, Izuku and Todoroki had been going back and forth for about a minute or so. Todoroki would send an ice attack, but Izuku would eviscerate it like it was nothing. Then Izuku would bully Todoroki around like a rag doll, sending him flying all over the ring. There was even a point, where Izuku accidently used a little too much power and sent Todoroki over the ring. He then flew up quickly and grabbed him before he could touch out of bounds and threw him back in the ring.

"You asked me why I was angry?" Izuku said as he floated back down to the ring. "Look at yourself! I'm beating you, up and down, all over this stage and yet you refuse to go all out! Your movements are getting slower. Your attacks are getting weaker. You're just punishing yourself at this point! Hurry up and use your left side so that we can start fighting for real!"

Todoroki struggled to get back up, "W-Why are you going so far?"

"Because I want to live up to everyone's expectations… "

Todoroki raised his eyebrows, "Huh?"

"I want to be able to smile… and respond to them… To be a cool Hero… THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO BE!"

Shoto eyes widened as he heard his mother's voice in his head, " _Shoto… "_

"That's why I'm angry-"

Izuku punched Shoto in the chest and sent him rolling on the floor.

"Everyone's giving it their all! There's no way I can know all of your circumstances, or your resolve. But for you to become the Number One Hero without giving it your all, to completely reject your own father… Right now, I think that you should grow up and stop acting like a spoiled brat who thinks that he's entitled to everything!" Izuku shouted as his Ki enhanced his voice making the soundwaves reverberate in Shoto's head.

Shoto shakily stood up as his most dreadful memories were starting to come back to him. He remembered the harsh training sessions with his father when he was only five. He also remembered the abuse he gave to him and his mother.

The ice in Shoto's right hand and leg began to expand as his right side has long been over frozen.

"Shut up… "

" _I don't wanna, Mom… I… I… I don't want to be like Dad! I don't want to become someone who bullies you, Mom!"_

" _But you want to be a Hero, don't you? Its okay for you to be one. As long as you have a future you feel strongly about."_

Izuku balled his fists, "That's why… I will win!"

Todoroki got up as he glared angrily at Izuku, "WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME SO MUCH?!"

Izuku's eyes were shadowed as he looked down towards the floor.

"You… You don't want to know."

"Yeah, I wanna know how come!"

"You wanna know… ?"

"I WANNA KNOW!" Shoto yelled as ice was erupting from his right arm and leg.

Izuku grit his teeth and lifted his head to look at Shoto, "OKAY I'M GOING TO TELL YOU! It's because you have the talent of a good fighter! And instead of that, you're over hear half-assing it and not giving it your all, when you can do so much more!"

Todoroki sucked his teeth, "Why does any of that matter to you?!"

Izuku's eyes widened. He was, now boiling in anger. He was about to go and rip Todoroki's head off.

"BECAUSE IT'S A WASTE OF LIFE!"

Todoroki gasped as even more memories started to come back to him.

 _Kid Shoto was watching his older sibling play outside and having fun. However that was interrupted when Enji, forcefully grabbed hold of Shoto's arm and started dragging him off._

" _Don't look at that, Shoto. They are from a different world than you."_

Todoroki's mind them stumbled upon his worst memory ever…

" _Mom, I'm going crazy… I can't talk anymore. Every day, the children seem to become more and more like him… Shoto's… That child's left side sometimes reminds me of the Devil that is his father…. I can't raise him anymore… I feel like I shouldn't… "_

" _M…. Mom... ?"_

 _Rei Todoroki looked at the boiling pot of water. She then looked at Shoto. She then proceeded to scar her own son for the rest of his life…._

"I…. "

" _Good grief, this is an important time, too… "_

" _Where's Mom?"_

" _Oh, she injured my Masterpiece, so I put her in a mental hospital."_

" _It's your fault. You're the one who made Mom…"_

Shoto shook his head to try to get the memories out of his mind.

"I will reject my old man's power… "

Izuku grit his teeth as now he was starting to get very pissed off. He was losing his patience.

"It's _your_ power, not his!"

"Huh?" Shoto gasped in shock when he heard Izuku's words.

Izuku looked at his hands, "i didn't get this Power by lifting weights… I got this Power by lifting myself back up every single damn time, I was knocked down! I worked hard to be where I am today! Don't you dare disrespect all of my hard work and effort by not even showing me your 100%!"

Izuku then looked straight into Shoto's eyes.

"You want to be a Hero, right? Well, what would your own Mother say if she saw you right now?!"

Shoto's eyes widened.

Izuku balled his fists, grit his teeth, and yelled at the top of his lungs…

"BE THE HERO, SHE WANTED YOU TO BE!"

Shoto gasped as now he began to stumble upon a very fond and happy memory of his…

" _Yes, that's right! Children can inherit Quirks from their parents. But the really important thing is not that connection, but recognizing your own flesh and blood- recognizing yourself. That's what I mean when I say: I AM HERE! You see?" All Might said on the TV as he gave a thumbs up._

" _But you want to be a Hero, don't you? It's okay for you to be one."_

'Before I knew it, I had forgotten… '

" _You don't have to be a prisoner of your blood. It's okay for you to become, who you want to be…. "_

( **Music: Dragon Ball Super- Genki Dama Theme** )

Before anyone knew it, Shoto Todoroki's entire right side was engulfed in bright orange flames. The flames lit up the entire fighting stage as everything spiked up in temperature. The flames looked so majestic. They were finally free to burn whatever they desired.

Shoto Todoroki… had finally found himself.

"Th-This is…?!" Present Mic stuttered in shock as everybody in the stadium was speechless. The flames just came out of nowhere and they were so beautiful to look at. It was like a roaring sun that was ready to evaporate all of its enemies.

"So.. hot! I can feel the heat all the way from here!" Ochaco cried out.

"I thought he said he will never use his left side in battle?!" Kirishima yelled.

"Sh-Shoto… has finally gotten over his issues. He's now ready to face him." Katsuki said in awe. Even he had to admit that he wasn't expecting Shoto's flames to be so powerful. It hurts him to admit it, but if he would have faced Shoto in the finals like this… Katsuki would have lost.

'You made him use his left side… Young Midoriya, don't tell me you're trying to save Young Todoroki… ? Even though you want to win.' Toshinori thought worryingly. He understood that now Todoroki had just closed the gap in the power between him and Izuku He just hoped that his Successor had some sort of backup plan, because this situation seems to have completely turned the tables.

Izuku's mouth was agape as he saw the bright orange flames of Shoto that resembled the flames of a phoenix.

His shocked expression…. Was then replaced by a wide goofy smirk.

"What's so funny?" Shoto suddenly asked. "You do realize what you have done, right? Even though you want to win… Damn it… To help your enemy… Which one of us is screwing around now?! I want to be a Hero, too…!" Shoto also had a goofy smirk on his face. All of the ice that was over frozen on his right side was immediately melted.

He wasn't playing any more games.

Endeavor was on cloud nine.

"SHOTO!" He yelled out as flames ignited around him.

"Huh?" Present Mic and everybody else was weirded out by the Number Two Hero's sudden outburst.

"Have you finally accepted yourself?! That's it! Good! It all starts from here for you! With my blood, you will surpass me… You will fulfil my desire!"

Endeavor also gave a silent nod to Izuku, "Thank you for saving my son! I knew you could do it!"

"Endeavor suddenly shouts encouragement… ? Such a doting father." Present Mic said as everybody in the crowd sweatdropped at that comment.

"Wow… " Izuku then shook his head in order to get a hold of himself. He can focus on adjusting his notes later. "And no, Todoroki, I'm not smiling because it's funny. I'm smiling because I'm happy. I'm happy that I was able to help you find your true self. I'm happy that I was able to help you find the best version of yourself, so now you can become the best Hero you can be!"

Shoto smiled and shook his head.

"Midoriya… you're crazy…. But in a good way. But this is still an official match and I don't plan on losing. So don't blame me for what happens next. You had plenty of chances to win. You brought this upon yourself."

Shoto then charged up the ice in his right side as his Power Level began to increase even more.

Izuku was shocked at how powerful Shoto really way. 'Wow… Todoroki really is amazing. His Power Level just doubled! And he got this powerful all on his own! Man… if I hadn't done that extra training in the gravity chamber… I don't think I would be strong enough to fight him…. But even so!'

Izuku balled his fists and spread his feet, shoulder width apart.

"I was also smiling because of something else…."

Todoroki raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be…?"

"Let me show you!"

Izuku then began charging up all of his remaining power. His Ki and **One For All** energy and auras were starting to increase to their absolute maximum. Izuku was yelling as he was powering up. There were shockwaves and strong winds that causing the entire stadium to shake. People couldn't even stand on their feet as they were knocked over. Izuku's Power Level kept on increasing and increasing… until….

" **KAIOKEN!** "

A crimson aura of Ki surrounded Izuku as his body and muscles bulked up, making them even bigger and more defined. The electricity of **One For All** became even more force as his energy and aura alone was enough to send waves of pressure throughout the entire stadium, Pro Heroes included. The power radiating off of Izuku was just insane. It was unreal. No U.A. student had ever displayed something like that ever in the Sports Festival.

Shoto gasped in shock, "W-What is this?"

Izuku sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well…. I hate to say it but I haven't been completely honest. I also have been hiding a lot of my true power throughout this entire Festival as well. Todoroki! This is the **Kaioken**! My trump card! This is my full power. Todoroki, THIS IS EVERYTHING I HAVE!"

Toshinori almost sputtered, 'What is this?! Has he been hiding this from me, this whole time?! Such power!'

Katsuki grit his teeth in anger, "DAMN THAT DEKU! He was holding back in our fight?! AND HE STILL WON?! The gap between us is larger than I thought! DAMN IT! That sly bastard!"

"Wow… I'm speechless… I don't know what to say! I have never seen anything like this before! It's so surreal! How can a Freshman student have so much power! Hell, even I'm scared to face him in fight! What are your thoughts on this, Eraser Head?!" Present Mic shakily said as he too was astonished at the raw power, Izuku was emanating.

Aizawa smirked, "The real battle… starts now!"

Izuku looked straight towards Shoto with a unyielding resolve.

"Todoroki! I'm ready! Come at me with everything you got!"

Shoto smirked, "Alright but don't blame me for what happens next. I aim to win and become the Number One Hero!"

Izuku gave his own smirk, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

( **Music: Ultimate Battle by Akira Kushida** )

Shoto immediately raced towards Izuku with ice shooting towards him. Izuku easily got rid of the ice by blasting Ki balls towards it. But Shoto used that as a diversion and sidestepped to the left to catch Izuku by surprise with a torrent of flames.

However, Izuku wasn't blind and instantly saw through his movements.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that if you want to get the upper hand on me!" Izuku dodged the flames and flew to Shoto and roundhoused kicked him to the back of his head.

"When I'm in this state, all of my stats are doubled. My power, speed, durability, endurance, and everything else I use in a fight! I'm twice as powerful as I was before. Slow and easy to read offense like isn't going to help you at all in this match! SO TRY HARDER!"

Izuku shot multiple mini blue Ki blasts towards Todoroki but he was able to disperse them with his fire and ice.

"COME, MIDORIYA! Or are you scared to face me up, close,and personal, like a man!"

Izuku smirked, "YOU ASKED FOR IT!"

Izuku then flew straight towards Shoto as his crimson aura enveloped his frame.

"Idiot! You do realize that was just a trap to lure you in, right?! If you rush me head first, you're going to freeze and burn!" Shoto yelled as he shot both his fire and ice simultaneously at Izuku.

"We'll just have to see about that! HAAAAAAA!" Izuku charged a **Detroit Smash** and punched through all of the fire and ice. His punch blew all of Todoroki's attacks away like they were flies.

"WHAT?!" Shoto yelled in shock.

"Take this, **DETROIT SMASH**!" Izuku punched Shoto straight in the face and sent him flying.

After Todoroki got up and dusted himself off, Izuku made a 'Bring it on' motion with both of his hands.

Todoroki sucked his teeth and rushed towards the Green-Haired Saiyan, full speed ahead.

And when they clashed, they began to swap hands, and match each other blow for blow. They kept each other on their toes as engaged in a vigorous melee that was sending shockwaves that was strong enough to shake the entire city block, the stadium, and other nearby buildings. The ring was getting destroyed as the tiles were coming off. Fire and ice was thrown around everywhere, while it was countered with energy blasts and green electric fists.

Everybody was watching in awe at how fluid the movements of the two finalist were. They were able to blow away each other's attacks with equal force and strength. Izuku's bare hands was enough to crush entire city blocks, while Todoroki's ice was cold enough to freeze the entire stadium, and his flames was hot enough to melt glaciers.

"What is going on!? They are moving so fast, I can barely keep up! And why do they seem to be on such equal footing?" Present Mic asked

"Midoriya and Todoroki are pushing each other to the absolute limit. They are constantly improving as the fight goes on. With every strike, they get sharper. With every dodge, they get swifter and quicker. It's almost as if they are training each other and improving and making each other stronger and better, while also competing with each other. It really is a bizarre thing we are witnessing right now. Those two sure are a rarity. I have never seen anything like it before. Midoriya was able to help Todoroki get over his issues, while Todoroki is helping Midoriya improve and get stronger by pushing him beyond his limits. It really is amazing!" Aizawa finished his explanation as he too was in awe of the show he was watching.

And it was true. As the battle dragged on, both Izuku and Shoto were each getting stronger and were steadily improving. They were testing each other's limits and surpassing them as the battle was going on. And they both couldn't help but admit that they loved every second of it. It just felt… so right. Izuku felt like he was a man possessed. It was almost as if his body was moving and reacting on it's own… on pure _instinct_. Izuku felt the blood pumping through his veins and he couldn't help but absolutely enjoy the thrill of the battle of his life! Finally, there was somebody that was challenging him and pushing him beyond his limits!

The melee was then stopped as Izuku kicked Shoto straight in the chest and sent him all the way to the other side of the ring.

Izuku was panting… but he was still smiling!

"Todoroki! I think it's time we finish this once and for all!"

"It will be my pleasure!" Shoto replied as he began charging up all of his remaining power into on attack.

Izuku cupped his hands to his side as he decided to charge up all of his remaining power as welll.

" **Ka…..** "

Cementos widened his eyes as he began to use his Quirk, "Midnight! If they keep going, it'll be bad-"

" **Me…** "

"Their bodies won't hold up!" Midnight ripped a piece of her sleeve off as purple smoke began to form.

Shoto grinned, "Come at me with your full power, Midoriya! If you don't you'll regret it!"

" **Ha…..** "

"Midnight, brace for the impact!" Cementoss shouted.

" **Me** … "

"I know!" The R-Rated Hero replied.

Shoto fired all of the ice and fire he had left in his body.

" _Thank you… Izuku."_

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Izuku threw his hands forward and fired off a sparking **Kaioken Kamehameha**!

Cementoss and Midnight tried to negate the two ultimate moves from clashing but it just wasn't enough. Izuku's sparking **Kaioken Kamehameha** was just too powerful and it completely tore through Cementoss and Midnight's defenses. The resulting clash ended up in an explosion that sent shockwaves throughout half of the city. The winds were too strong and so they kncoked everybody off their feet. After a minute, the winds calmed down and now there was a bunch of smoke present in the ring.

( **Music End** )

"Just because something is powerful doesn't mean it's good, but this is amazing…" Cementoss commented as he stood back up.

"What was that madness just now…? What the heck is up with your class?!" Present Mic shouted from the floor.

"The air that had been cooled thoroughly was suddenly heated up and expanded." Aizawa calmly replied.

"That's what created this explosion… ? Just how hot was that?! Jeez, I can't see a thing! Hey, who won the match!"

Midnight got up groggily. Her glasses were probably vaporized somewhere during the collision. She tried to see what was going. When the smoke cleared, only Todoroki was left standing in the ring.

But Izuku was nowhere to be found.

"Uhhhh… I can't find, Midoriya-kun! Where is he?!" Midnight said nervously as she and everybody else started fearing the worst.

Ochaco then noticed something up in the sky before she gasped and pointed up.

"Look, up there!"

Everybody started looking up, only to see Izuku Midoriya with his shirt completely torn, and still in his **Kaioken** aura, flying straight towards Todoroki at maximum speed.

Then, the purple vein like markings of **One For All** began to appear on his forehead, as his **Kaioken** energy began to merge with it.

Toshinori gasped, 'He isn't doing what I think he's doing… right?'

" **Chicago…** "

Blood started leaking from Toshinori's mouth, 'No, Izuku! You have to reconsider! This is too much!'

" **SMASHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

Izuku slammed his own head straight into Todoroki's chest. The resulting head butt, completely sent the bi-colored teen flying all the way across the stadium. Todoroki crashed into the wall and fell face first onto the ground.

"... "

It took a moment for everybody to just process what the hell just happened.

Midnight suddenly raised her whip…

"Shoto Todoroki is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya wins!"

* * *

 _ **Times Square, New York City, United States of America….**_

New York City… the city that never sleeps. It is currently 1:00 A.M. but Times Square was still buzzing with millions of people. Why? Well, because of the annual U.A. Sports Festival of course. It was a tradition for people to go to Times Square to watch the Sports Festival that was taking place in Japan, every year. It was kind of like New Year' Eve, but instead people were celebrating teenagers beating the shit out of each other.

There were now fireworks going off as the winner of the Sports Festival was just announced. It was none other than Izuku Midoriya!

People were cheering below on the streets, but there was somebody who was watching from a really tall skyscraper.

This man looked at Izuku winning and the confetti dropping all around him as the young boy shouted to the world, "I told you, that I would win!"

The man looked on in… Fatherly Pride.

Yes, this man was Hisashi Midoriya, the Father of Deku.

Hisashi grew a prideful smirk, "I knew you could do it, kiddo! Great job! I believed in you every step of the way! You deserve it, my son!"

Hisashi's phone then vibrated. He had received a text. It said…

 _Enji Todoroki: I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A SON! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME?_

Hisashi replied with…

 _Hisashi Midoriya: You never asked, old friend!_

He then got an incoming call. The caller ID read, _Inko_.

He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOODNESS, HISASHI MY DEAR, WERE YOU WATCHING!? Were you watching our son?! Our beautiful and blessed boy! He just won! Oh my God, I'm crying right no, I CAN;T HOLD BACK MY TEARS OF JOY!"

Hisashi smiled. He really missed his wife. "Yes, my love, I was watching the whole time from Times Square! He really has grown since the last time, I've seen him! I'm really proud of him!"

However, at that moment, a black shadowy portal opened right behind Hisashi and out of it walked a person with a black hood covering his face.

Hisashi noticed the presence. "Honey, I'm going to have to call you back. Something work related. Okay, love you bye! Tell, Izuku that I saw everything and that I'm proud of him!" Hisashi then hung up and turned around to face the hooded person.

"Rouge, report!"

The hooded man bowed, "Hisashi, sir…. _They_ … have already began to make their move."

Hisashi sighed. He knew this was coming.

"How much time do we have left, Rouge."

"3 years, at the very maximum, sir!"

Hisashi frowned. "We're running out of time… "

He then turned back around to watch the love broadcast of the Sports Festival.

"Rouge…. Gather the team. I'm issuing an emergency meeting at once!"

"Yes, sir!" Then the hooded man disappeared with the shadows.

Hisashi sighed as he saw his son, Izuku, smiling and celebrating over his victory.

"Keep on training hard, my son. Keep on following your ideals and dreams. There are times when the ea suddenly determines everything… Question the world! The day we meet will come soon."

Hisashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You have to get stronger… we don't have much time left… because… we are living in **The Last Days…."**

* * *

 **A/N: Is Ultra Instinct a dumb form? Is it good for the series? JeffMen103 (Not dumb) Versus SeaBloople (Dumb) Sunday, December 9, 2018 at 8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time! We will be debating in my Discord group! everyone come stop by. Anybody is welcome. Be respectful. You can't be too loud or interrupt one of us while we are in the debate. It's one on one, so you can't help either person in forming an argument or counter argument. We won't need a moderator since based off of our personalities, we're mature enough to remain respectful during the debate! Link to the Discord is on my Twitter. My Discord account is Jeffrey#9970. So add me and I'll send you the link. If you're having any trouble, send me a PM.**

 **Next time on Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope….**

 **Chapter 17: One Versus All**

 **Chapter 18: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger!**


	17. One Versus All

_**Chapter 17: One Versus All**_

* * *

 _ **I know what it is to be in need, and I know what it is to have plenty. I have learned the secret of being content in any and every situation, whether well fed or hungry, whether living in plenty or in want. I can do all this through him who gives me strength.**_

* * *

"Shoto Todoroki is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya wins!" Midnight yelled out as she raised her whip up high after she recovered from her shock.

For a few moments, the entire stadium was dead quiet. Everybody was still trying to process just what the heck happened. And after their minds registered Midnight's words, they immediately started cheering at the top of their lungs.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA FROM CLASS 1-A, WINS FIRST PLACE IN THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Present Mic yelled out as fireworks were shot up and rainbow confetti fell down throughout the entire stadium.

"He did!" Ochaco yelled out as she jumped out of his seat.

"Amazing… I have never seen anything like it! Our Class President truly is something else!" Tokoyami said as he and everybody else got over their shock.

Katsuki scoffed, "He better have won. Or else, our fight would have been pointless." Even after saying that, if one looked hard enough, they would be able to see a small smile on Katsuki's face. He may act tough on the outside, but deep down, he was really happy for Izuku.

Aizawa sighed, "Man, that was something else. I honestly didn't know who would come out on top after that big clash. Good thing they turned out okay, though. Nice job, Midoriya. You worked hard, and those who work hard achieve great things. You earned it, kid."

After hearing the official announcement and seeing all of the confetti falls on his face, Izuku smiled in relief. "I did. I won."

He looked up in the teacher's box and locked eyes with Toshinori.

Izuku gave a thumbs up, "I told you, I would win!"

Toshinori couldn't help but smirk in pure Pride. His Successor had made a vow to win, and he kept his promise as a True Hero would. Izuku had surpassed all expectations and on won the big one. He had just told the world that he is here, and will become the greatest Hero possible. Toshinori wanted to transform to his Hero Form and jumped straight towards Izuku, hug him, tell him how proud he was and give him his medal right now, but of course, he restrained himself. It would be way too suspicious if All Might of all people just started congratulating Izuku right after he won. His congratulations would have to wait until they met in private.

After giving the thumbs up to Toshinori, Izuku's body started to get really heavy. He didn't notice it before due to the adrenaline rushing through him, but his body was exhausted due to him using **Kaioken** stacked on top of his **One For All: Full Cowl**. He was about to collapse onto the floor, but right before he hit the ground, a soft pair of arms caught him and stopped his fall.

"Don't worry, I got you. You're really tired, aren't you? I can imagine after seeing you go all out like that." Midnight said as she held Izuku.

Izuku smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, Midnight-Sensei. I really pushed my body to limit, didn't I? I actually wasn't supposed to that. Using **Kaioken** multiplies my power but in return, it saps away at my stamina and makes my body more vulnerable. It was too dangerous for me to use, which is why I saved it as my trump card. But, I had to use it in this fight. Todoroki was just so strong!"

Many females in the crowd were shaking in anger and jealousy. A lot of them thought that it wasn't fair that Midnight got to hold Deku like that. They wanted to feel his abs and pecs too! Seeing him shirtless like that made them drool over him like a hot piece of meat, Mt. Lady wanted to step on Midnight like a bug for getting all handsy with him.

"Man, that was a crazy Main Event! So Midoriya won the finals by beating Endeavor's son, huh?"

"He egged him on to use his flames. I don't know why he would do that since he had the advantage and could have won much earlier."

"Maybe that was his plan? He provoked Todoroki to use all of his power so that he could get a challenge and prove just how strong he really was even if Todoroki used his flames."

"Yeah, you might be right. He did end up winning anyway so it didn't really matter. But he was able to show off even more of his power after Todoroki activated his flames. So he probably wanted to show the Pro Heroes that were watching, his true potential. That way, he could possibly get even more internships."

"Either way, that was some crazy power… I have never seen anything like it!"

"Yeah, and it seems like he has excellent control over it. He will definitely become a monster Pro Hero when he graduates."

"He's got spirit too. His speech made me shed a tear!"

Toshinori smiled as he heard all of the comments about Izuku that Pro Heroes and others were making after evaluating his performance throughout the entire Sports Festival.

'You heard, my boy?! You've impressed a lot of people! Just wait until you see the number of internships you'll get!'

"If Midoriya is Number One, then Todoroki and Bakugo are a close Second and Third. Those two gave him a really good fight. Those two fights were definitely the highlight of this whole Festival. And the rest of the Freshmen were good as well. Oh man, this year's draft is going to something else!" One random Pro Hero said in the crowd as everybody silently agreed on his observations.

"Yup those three kids are monsters! They're already stronger than the Average Pro! Just imagine when they are in their Primes! Oh man, the future generation of Heroes sure is looking bright!"

Shoto groaned as he sat up on the floor. His entire body, mainly his chest, was in a lot of pain. But nevertheless, he was fine. Just a lot of bruises and maybe a couple of broken ribs. Nothing too serious. He was going to be fine.

"That Izuku, sure has a hard head… man that hurt!" Shoto said as he struggled to get back on his feet.

Izuku saw this and decided to give him a hand. "Excuse me, Midnight-Sensei." He slowly walked towards Shoto and outstretched his hand.

Shoto looked at his hand and then looked to the floor,

"I lost."

Izuku frowned, "And?"

Shoto raised his eyebrow and turned his attention to Izuku, curiously.

"Didn't you say, you wanted to be a Hero too? You can't become a great Hero if you just quit every time you lose at something. Look at me. You have no ideas how many times I got knocked down. But, guess what? I sucked it up and got right back to work. I worked my butt off and look where I am now. I just won the U.A. Sports Festival! Do you remember what I said in my Student Pledge? It's not about how hard you get hit. It's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. You may get knocked down, but no matter what, you have to keep getting back up! That's how winning is done. You have so much potential and talent. Just imagine how much better you can get if instead of quitting every time you fall, you actually work hard, do your best and surpass your limits! That's what a True Hero does to improve each and every single day!"

Todoroki gasped as he just took in everything that Izuku said. How could he have been so blind?! All of this time, he had been limiting himself because of a vendetta to his father. But what if he just… let go? What if he just got over that and instead focused on being the best Hero that he can be and perfect his own craft and not worry about if he was using Endeavor's power or not. It's just like Izuku had said. ' _It's your Quirk, not his!'_

"So will you take my hand? Will you accept the Path to True Power. I promise you that if you take my hand, you will gain true strenght. The strength that you couldn't even dream of. You won't be bounded to Endeavor any more. You will become your own person and you will do it all with YOUR own power that you were Blessed with. So, do you accept, Shoto Todoroki?!" Izuku yelled as his right hand remained outstretched to the bi-colored teen.

He grabbed it with absolutely no hesitation.

"Yes, I accept. And thank you Izuku… " Shoto said as he Izuku pulled him back up to his feet.

"No problem. What are friends, for right?"

Shoto smiled at that, "Friend, huh?" Now that Shoto thought about it… Izuku truly is his first friend.

"That was a good match, though! You really are strong, Shoto! You surpassed my expectations. You pushed me to my limits. Let's do it again sometime when we both get stronger!" Izuku smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course. I will be waiting for my rematch! You may have been the stronger one today, but next time, I will be using both my fire and ice right from the start. And I will be aiming for the win!" Shoto said as he smirked.

Izuku nodded his head and stretched out his fist.

"Rivals?"

Shoto graciously accepted the offer and bumped his fist with Izuku's.

"Rivals! Remember, you owe me a rematch!"

Everybody applauded the two for their excellent sportsmanship. Midnight was gushing over the youthfulness. Endeavor was happy that his son finally got a friend. Shoto rasied Izuku's arm up high, pretty much respecting the fact that Izuku was the better out of the two and he gratefully thanked him for finally lmaking him see the light.

"Oh, look, Bakugo, looks like you got some competition for being a rival to Midoriya!" Kirishima said as everybody was finished their applause.

"SHUT UP EIJIRO!"

* * *

Shoto was walling through the tunnel until he stopped mid-way to see somebody that he honestly should have expected.

" 'You're in my way.' You're not going to say that?" Endeavor said with a smug and fatherly smirk on his face. He noticed that Shoto's entire left side of his shirt was torn off. "You need to control your left side… You're just letting it all out, and it's dangerous. Izuku opened the door for you but you still need to train even harder now to master your power."

The fire Hero spread his arms out, "But you have abandoned your childish tantrum and finally become a perfect upgrade of me. You can take today off, but as soon as you recover, I will personally train you on how to master your left-side." He stuck his hand out, "After you graduate, come work for me. I will lead you down the path of the mighty!"

Shoto looked at his father suspiciously, "Why are you so happy?! You do realize I still lost, right? Shouldn't you be disapointed that your 'masterpiece' got second place?"

Endeavor raised an eyebrow and then waved his hand, "Oh no, don't worry about it! To be honest, I really was not expecting you to win anyway."

Now Shoto was shocked.

"What?! Why not?! Don't you want me to surpass All Might?!"

Endeavor sighed, "Well yeah. But you see, do you remember about my old friend that I told you and your siblings stories about? The one who has the Quirk, Dragon's Breath?"

Shoto was now intrigued, "Yeah of course. You were always going on about how he was the only one who could match your flames and how he was a dragon. You even bragged about how he can somehow fight All Might on an equal playing field, which I still find hard to believe. But, why are you bringing that up? What's your point?"

"Well, his name is Hisashi Midoriya. And he is the Father of Izuku Midoriya, the guy that you just lost to."

Shoto eyeballs comically grew to the size of dinner plates.

"What?! Since whe-" But then Shoto remembered his conversation with Izuku right after the Cavalry Battle.

" _What? No! Th-That's not it! All Might is not my dad! Like, come on, we look nothing alike! My real Father is a man named Hisashi Midoriya. He works overseas, so I have not really seen him in a really long time. His Quirk is called Dragon's Breath. Anything but All Might! Why would you even suggest that?"_

Shoto facepalmed.

"Wow… he literally told who exactly is his Father and I still didn't even figure it out until you just told me right now."

But then, Shoto widened his eyes as he just realized something.

"Wait a minute! You and Hisashi Midoriya are best buddies, right? And Izuku is the son of my father's best friend. And the son of my father's best friend turned out to actaully be my… first ever friend. And he was the one to open my eyes to the Truth… Is this Fate?!"

Endeavor shrugged his shoulders, "Hell, if I know. I'm just not surprised that he beat you since he acts, thinks, and fights exactly like his old man. Seeing you and him fight to the limit made me feel nostalgic. It reminded me of how I and Hisashi used to fight in the good old days."

"Yes, yes, I have heard all of the stories already." Shoto cut him off before he could go any further into his memories.

"Anyways, we can talk about that later. I'm just letting you know that there is no way that I can abandon anything." Shoto said.

"Huh?"

Shoto raised his left hand and looked at it deeply, "It's not something that can be so easily reversed. It's just back… then… when Izuku and I were both pushing each other to the limit… For that one moment… I forgot about you."

Endeavor gasped.

Shoto walked passed him and began to go on his way, "Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing… Whether it is correct or not… I need to think about it. But just know that from now on, I will be accepting both sides of myself. I am no longer associating my left side with you. It's just like Izuku said. It is my Quirk, not yours."

Endeavor processed his words and decided that now was the time to tell him.

"Wait, Shoto."

Shoto stopped and turned around to look at the Number Two Hero.

Endeavor sighed. It's going to be hard for him but he had to do it anyway. He had to swallow his pride.

"I'm sorry… for everything."

Shoto's eyes widened as he thought that his ears were playing tricks on him. Endeavor? Apologizing? No way. Those two don't go together. He must be dreaming!"

"I understand that I have been a scumbag of a father. To you and your siblings. I was so hell bent on having one of you surpass All Might that I didn't even realize what I was doing until it was too late. I abused you and your mother. As a father and a husband, I should be caring and protecting you guys. But I was so blinded by my own selfish ambitions that I lost sight of what was truly important. And that was raising my family. It was my fault that our family is so messed up the way it is. As the Man of the home, I take full responsibility for that and I promise to you that it will never happen again. No matter what, I will be a real Father and Husband from now on. Seeing you and Izuku's fight made me realize something. And thanks to him, you have finally seen the light. So, I'm sorry my son. Do you accept my apology?"

Shoto could not form words… His father was giving him a genuine apology. This was the first time he has ever heard him say the word, sorry! He felt the emotion in his words. Shoto had gotten over his issues with his father. He was ready to finally forgive him… but there was one thing he still had to do to prove that he was truly sorry and really wanted to turn over a new leaf.

"... I will forgive you and accept your apology… on one condition."

Endeavor paid heed, "What is it, my son?"

"Release my Mother from the mental hospital you put her in all those years ago!"

"Done."

Shoto almost fell on his head when he heard the immediate response. "What?! Just like that?! You're not going to argue saying that she 'hurt your masterpiece.' Nothing like that?! It's that fast and easy?!"

Endeavor shook his head, "Right after your fight with Izuku, I already called the hospital and told them to discharge her. They said they will get her ready as soon as possible. She's coming back home, tonight."

Shoto gasped. His father had already done this even before asked?! There was no way he knew he was going to ask that, right? So he just did it out of the kindness of his hear?! Was this even Endeavor anymore?! It almost seems like an entirely new person!

"Well, if you have already done that, then there's nothing much else to say, I guess. Yes, I forgive you and accept your apology."

Endeavor smiled, "Thank you, my son."

"No problem…. Dad."

* * *

"Man, I really need to stop tearing up my shirt! Soon enough they're going to run out!" Izuku said as he walked through the halls. He had just gotten _another_ brand new P.E. shirt since his shirt got completely destroyed during the fight with Shoto. Recovery Girl warned him to learn how to control his power a little more because if he kept on destroying his P.E. Uniform, he's going to have to go to Gym class, shirtless. When he thought of that, he blushed in embarrassment and promised to be more careful and not try to destroy any more shirts.

When Izuku was about to turn the corner, he bumped into Toshinori.

"HEY! Just the man, I was looking for! Nice job, kid! You won! And you did it with style! You've told the world that you are here! This is only the beginning. You still have a long road ahead of you, but damn it, it's a really fantastic start!" Toshinori exclaimed as he gave Izuku a high-five.

Izuku smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, Toshinori-Sensei! You've been a big help." But then, Izuku stared at the floor as a mor gloomy expression covered his features.

Toshinori noticed the change in his Successor's demeanor and wondered why he was like that. "Hey, kid why the sad face?! You just won the Sports Festival! What's the matter?

"Toshinori-Sensei… you originally became a teacher at U.A. to find a Successor, right?"

"Yes, that is correct. Why do you bring this up?"

"Putting everything I had into the U.A. Sports Festival, I could physically feel everyone's strong emotions of not wanting to give in. So I… "

"...think that someone else should be my Successor?" Toshinori finished the sentence for him.

Izuku gasped, but then sadly nodded his head. "Yes. To be honest I felt like I was cheating when I was using your power."

Toshinori sighed. He really should have expected this from Izuku. They were really similar so he should know how Izuku is feeling right now.

"It's true that this place is filled with wonderful potential Heroes. **One For All** is the crystallization of power. For those who have Quirks… For example, if Young Todoroki were to inherit it, then with the super strength on top of his Half-Cold, Half-Hot, he would probably become a Superhero.

Izuku balled his fists, "-Then-"

"-But you know…. I was Quirkless, too."

Izuku eyes widened. His mouth opened widened and gasped as he looked straight up at Toshinori.

"Quirkless…? You were… ?"

Toshinori pointed a thumb towards himself, "Yup! Just like you, my boy! It wasn't as rare as for your generation, but it was still uncommon. My master had a Quirk, but even so, my master believed in me and gave **One For All** to me, and raised me to become a Hero."

Inside Izuku's mindscape, Nana Shimura nodded her head. " **You betcha! That's my Toshi!** "

Inner Deku grew a tick mark, " **Be quiet! I'm trying to listen. This is a very important conversation that they are having!** "

Izuku sputtered on his words, "B-But y-y-you never t-told me tha-"

"Because you never asked. Even though I thought you would. I'm sorry… I should have told you sooner. And thinking about it just makes me feel even more guilty about what I said when we first met when you asked me if somebody that's Quirkless could become a Hero. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want my secret to be public knowledge. But I know I can trust you!"

Izuku still could barely comprehend it, "All Might… You were Quirkless, too…?"

"Yeah! At first, I saw the old me in you. But you have gone beyond what I imagined, time and time again. There is something that only you can draw out. I truly believe that with all of my heart. I don't regret at all, passing **One For All** onto you. Even after seeing all of the students in U.A., I still believe you were the perfect Successor that I could ever find. Izuku Midoriya… do you remember what I said, right before I passed on **One For All** to you?!" Toshinori asked.

Izuku shook his head.

"This is what I said. _**Someone told me this once. There's a difference between being lucky and deserving: One's an accident and the other, a reward. Never get the two confused! Take that to heart young man. This gift… you earned it with your owned valued effort."**_

Nana Shimura gasped, " **He remembers that, after all of these years?!** "

" **Of course he does. Why wouldn't he? That's a very important lesson that you should remember for the rest of your life.** " Inner Deku replied.

"I-I remember! Yes! You did say that?! Oh man, how could I forget." Izuku facepalmed at his own stupidity.

"You earned it kid. Everything. You deserved **One For All** and you deserved to win first place. Don't ever sell yourself short. You have to know your worth!" Toshinori exclaimed.

Izuku wanted to cry. He really did feel Blessed. He and All Might may have met upon chance, but he still proved himself to be a worthy Successor. He just could not believe how far he had come from being a Quirkless loser to the first place winner of the U.A. Sports Festival! Hard work really does pay off.

"I'm sorry… for ever doubting myself. I promise from now on, I will make sure to believe in myself and work even harder to become the Number One Hero!"

Toshinori smirked, "That's the spirit, my boy! But don't start crying! You have an awards ceremony to get to, don't you?!"

Izuku's eyes widened, "Oh crap, that's right! I'll talk to you in a bit!" Izuku proceeded to run towards where the award ceremony was going to take place.

Toshinori chuckled at seeing his Successor's antics. "That boy really is something else, huh? He's going to be something Great someday… I just know it!"

* * *

"All of the first-year events for this year's U.A. Sports Festival have been completed! And now we will begin the award ceremony!" Midnight announced as she gave the signal. Smoke erupted from the ground as three podiums appeared from below the ground.

On the third place podium was Katsuki won third place when he and Mina fought for it when the ring was restored back by Cementoss. Obviously, Bakugo won with ease, but he was a lot more gentle than before, for some reason. He was surprisingly calm and had his arms crossed. One would think that he would be much more pissed off at the fact that he didn't get first place as he wished. They thought that somebody would have to tie him up so that he didn't go on a rampage. But no, that didn't happen. He was completely chill.

On the podium for second place was Shoto Todoroki. Just like Izuku, he got a brand new P.E. shirt to replace his torn one. Shoto had a genuine smile on his face. He was clearly in a good mood ever since he heard the news from Endeavor that his Mother will finally be coming back home tonight.

And finally in the middle podium, was Izuku Midoriya who won first place. He still coudln't believe it. He was going to get the gold medal award that he saw be awarded for all of the years he had seen the Sports Festival on his TV back at home. But instead of watching it from a screen, he was actually there… experiencing how it felt for all of his hard work to be rewarded. He really wanted to cry tears of joy, but Toshinori told him that he needs to have better control of his emotions if he's going to be representing the aboslute best that U.A. has to offer in regards to all of the Freshmen in the high school.

Every First Year was standing in the floor below as they applauded the three students have won the first, second, and third place medals. However, there was one person that was missing. Izuku then gained a sad look as he remembered what Iida told him and the others earlier.

" _Uraraka, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu. This is sudden, but I must leave early. A Villain got my older brother."_

" _Your brother? You mean Ingenium?!" Izuku asked in shock._

" _Yes."_

" _How's he doing?" Ochaco asked worriedly._

" _Yeah, is he going to be alright?!" Momo added._

" _I don't know the details. So I'm going to visit him directly to see. He is a likable Hero who honors the rules and leads people. I set my sights on being a Hero because I want to be like my brother."_

'Why am I getting such a bad feeling in my gut… that something really bad is going to happen really soon. Ingenium… For Iida's sake, too, I hope that you're okay.' Izuku thought as he prayed for Iida's brother to be okay.

"Now, we will award the medals! The presentation of the medals will, of course, be by this man-"

" **HAHA!** "

"Huh?! Is that All Might?!"

At the top of the stadium in his Hero Costume was none other than the Symbol of Peace, and Number One Hero, All Might!

"-Our very own Hero, All Might!"

"- **I have brought the medals, here!** "

All Might landed beside Midnight as there was silent pause of awkwardness.

"I talked over you… my bad" Midnight apologized as she clasped her hands in embarrassment.

"This year's first years are so lucky."

"They've got the Number One Hero watching them!" Various spectators from the crowd commentated as they were not expecting All Might of all people to show up with the medals.

"Now then, All Might, please present the medals, starting with third place." Midnight said as she handed over the medals to All Might.

He placed the bronze medal over Katsuki's neck, " **Young Bakugo, congratulations! You have the heart of a Warrior! Your fiery rage and spirit will help ignite the future generations of Heroes to come. You are very talented and have a bright future ahead of you! Keep on training and you will be a great Hero someday, I promise you. Just don't let your anger blind. You have to make sure to find some Inner Peace one day!** "

"Thanks, All Might! Just watch! One day, I'm going to even surpass you!" Bakugo exclaimed as he pridefully accepted his medal.

" **Hehe, I don't doubt that you will!** " He then gave Katsuki a hug and moved onto to the next person.

" **Young Todoroki, congratulations.** " He placed the silver medal over his neck. " **I assume there is a reason you didn't use your left side until the finals?** "

"I had an opportunity during my match with Izuku. There was something about him that just sparked something in me to push myself to the absolute limit and in order to try to win. And even though I still ended up losing, I still learned something important from our battle. I think I understand a little of why you are interested in him. I wanted to become a Hero like you. But I didn't think it would be right for me to be the only one to break away. There is still something I must settle." Shoto finished as he replied to All Might.

All Might nodded, " **The look on your face is completely different from before."** All Might gave Shoto a hug as he whispered in his ear, " **I won't ask for the details. I'm sure that you will be able to do what you need to do.** "

"Yes."

All Might then moved onto to the next and final award.

" **Now then, Young Midoriya! Excellent job on doing what you said you would during the Player Pledge! You made a vow to win and you kept your promise! You completely surpassed all of our expectations and shocked the world in each and every round of the Sports Festival. And in your last two matches, you pushed Young Bakugo and Young Todoroki to the absolute limit and changed them for the better. Your actions and words have inspired us all. Izuku… accept this Gold Medal as a tribute to all of your hard work and effort. You truly deserve more than anyone else!** " All Might exclaimed as he placed the Gold Medal around Izuku's neck.

"Thank you, All Might! Those words really mean a lot to me. I will keep on training harder and I will get even stronger to achieve my dream to become the Greatest Hero in the World!" Izuku graciously accepted the Gold Medal as it shined in the sunlight. The Golden color for some reason looked very good on Izuku. It's as if the Golden color was always meant to symbolize the Hero Deku….

All Might gave Izuku a big and strong hug and whispered in his ear, " **I can't tell you enough how proud I am of you! You've become much stronger than even I anticipated. One day… my work will be done. And then you will take my place as the Symbol of Peace and the Number One Hero. Keep up with your training and studies. And always keep your ideals with you!** "

"I promise you, I will, Toshinori-Sensei!" Izuku whispered back.

All Might then turned around to face the rest of the Freshmen.

" **Well, they were the winners this time! But listen here! Anyone here could have ended up on these podiums. It's just as you saw-Competing! Improving each other! And climbing even further! The next generation of Heroes is definitely sprouting! So I have just one more thing to say! Everyone, please say it with me! Ready, go-** "

" **-Thanks for your hard work!** "

"-Plus Ultra!"

"WHAT?! It should've been 'Plus Ultra!' there, All Might!" Everybody shouted in unison.

" **Well, I thought everyone worked hard…** "

"Oh, by the way, the Sports Festival is not over just yet!" Midnight suddenly said.

"Huh?!" Everybody asked at the same time. Didn't the finals just finish? So what was she talking about.

The R-Rater hero adopted a sadistic smirk, "Remember when I said after the Obstacle Course that there was going to be another opportunity for all of you after the official games over?"

"Oh, yeah she did say that!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"But what other event could she be talking about?! I thought every Festival ended in One-on-One tournament and the award ceremony?! So this has to be something completely new and has never been done before!" Kirishima deduced.

"Kirishima is right!" Midnight flicked her whip and out of nowhere, the spinning wheel from before appeared and started spinning extremely fast. "The staff members discussed after the final match between Midoriya and Todoroki. And we decided it would be much more fair to at least give everyone a fighting chance. Its clear that the top three would dominate everybody else in a One-on-One match. So we decided on a stipulation and match-type that would make things a lot more interesting!"

"But what could that be?" Izuku asked. He didn't expect for there to be an entirely different event after his final match. He thought everybody was supposed to leave after the award ceremony. But he couldn't deny the fact that he was still in the mood for a good fight! He just wondered what type of event this would be.

"You're going to find out, right… now!" After Midnight gave the cue, the spinning wheel stopped and finally landed on the match type.

And when it did, it was something that nobody at all was expecting.

The wheel had landed on the words… **Royal Rumble**!

"A Royal Rumble?! Is that what I think it is?!" Shoto anxiously asked. He knew exactly what those words meant.

"The rules are simple! Cementoss is going to create another ring, but this one will be big enough to fit in all of the First Year students. There will be three ropes on each side of the ring with three turnbuckles, just like a wrestling ring! You are eliminated from the Royal Rumble once you are thrown over the top rope and both feet hit the floor! There are no disqualifications, which means that anything goes! Just make sure that there are no Villain antics going on or I will remove you! Remember, this event is completely optional. Meaning that you don't have to participate if you don't want to. But for those that didn't go far into the Sports Festival, this will be an excellent way to showcase your skills since you did not have much of a chance to. Everybody is allowed to enter. The first, second, and third place winners will not lose their places or standings. This round is for all of you students to show what you got! You all have ten minutes to decide if you're entering or not! You can work together or you can do it solo, it doesn't really matter. In the end, there will only be one sole survivor and winner so it's every man and woman for him and herself! This will test how well you can do when the odds are stacked against you! Once you have decided to that you wish to participate, just enter the ring and wait for Present Mic's signal to begin. Good luck everyone! And remember to go Plus Ultra!" Midnight finished her explanation of the rules as Cememtoss just finished preparing the super-sized three-roped wrestling ring. However instead of a mat, the floor was made of tiles just like before."

Down on the field, Izuku was starting to sweat a little and was in deep thought. 'Okay I already won and showed off what I can do, but this can help me more and show the world what I can really do when the odds are even less in my favor. If I'm able to win… then who knows how many opportunities I will get in the future! I won't let ALL MIGHT down but for sure everyone is going to be after me again just like before but for some reason, I'm more excited than I am scared or nervous….'

" **Just do it already!** " Inner Deku yelled out of nowhere.

'Huh? Are you sure?!'

" **Yes, kid! Why not? You have nothing to lose! And you may not know it, but I definitely do! You want to challenge yourself, don't you? Yeah, Shoto and Kacchan were really tough but you still had a plan up your sleeve, so you knew you were always going to win in the end. But this is much different. This is EVERYBODY in your whole entire grade that's going to be in the picture. You have no idea what to expect! I can feel the Saiyan Blood in your veins demanding you to take the challenge and prove to the world that even if everybody is against you, you will still come out on top, no matter the odds! Do you understand what I'm saying?!** "

Izuku pondered in thought but then nodded. 'Alright! You make a really valid point that I have no choice but to agree with! I don't know what, but something inside of me is just urging me on to enter and to win. I should be getting nervous… but I'm getting excited! Alright, let's do it!"

Izuku then used **One For All: Full Cowl: 25%** to dash all the way back to the locker rooms to put away his Gold Medal and then dashed back in only a couple of seconds. He then jumped over the ring and planted his feet onto the tiles.

"Okay, let's do it! I'm ready whenever you guys are!"

"HUH?! Midoriya, but you already won the whole Sports Festival! Why do you need to participate in this event too?!" Mineta cried out in shock. After seeing all of what Izuku could do, he didn't want to even step foot in the same ring as him!

Kirishima began to look at his classmates and decide to speak, "So who's going to enter? I am because it's manly!"

"Dude are you crazy?!" Denki shouted. "We all know how strong Midoriya is, plus you know Bakugo and Todoroki are going to fight him again! Do you really want to go up against those three?! You must have forgotten what Todoroki did to you in your match with him in the quarterfinals!"

"Yeah!" Mineta added. "Those three can pretty much take out everybody here! We won't even stand a chance against those three monsters!"

"You guys are right but you heard what they said. This is to show what we can do so we can get scouted out by awesome Heroes. So I'm going down there and giving it my all! Who's with me?!"

Just then some of the 1-A students stood up and said "YEAH!" They started to walk down to the ring. Bakugo watch as his classmates were waking to the ring and began walking to Cementoss deep in thought.

'Deku beat me. Beat me…ME! I won't accept that. I am going to beat him and show that I am BETTER THAN HIM, THAT I AM NUMBER ONE, THAT I AM THE BEST. I'm going to MURDER HIM! DEKU!'

"SHOTOOO YOU BETTER WIN THIS TIME SHOW THEM WHO YOU ARE AND WHY YOU'RE BETTER THEN ALL OF THEM!" Endeavor screamed so that his son could hear him, but Shoto just kept walking lost in his thought as well.

'I'm thankful to Izuku for helping me with my fire problem. So this time I am going to fight and show him what I can do and WIN!'

Everyone who wanted to fight was already inside the ring. Even some students from 1-B were there with fire in their eyes.

Just then Midnight used her whip to get the students attention.

"Alright listen up, let me quickly recap all of the rules. You all are going to fight each other it's a free for all, so do what you want. You can work by yourself, team up or just run around hide and try to last as long as you can. This special event is to show off what you can do. Remember, you're elimainated once you are thrown OVER the top rope and both of your feet hit the floor. The Royal Rumble will end when the last student or students are left standing in the ring. You will have one hour, however, most likely we will stop it at 30 minutes if it feels like it's dragging."

'Wait, if I win the Royal Rumble, doesn't that mean I get an opportunity for the Universal or WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the Main Event of Wrestlemania?!' Izuku asked himself.

" **No you buffoon! This is not WWE! Just win!** " Inner Deku replied.

"Okay everyone you're all going to make a circle around the ring. Once you hear Present Mic's signal go after the person you want. It can be the person to your left your right, across the ring or center. Get going, everybody! Except for you Midoriya. You're going to be in the center."

"WHAT?! Ah man, how come?! How is that fair?!" Izuku cried out in shock of how he was going to be right smack in the middle, where everybody will easily be able to get him.

Just then Midnight did a sadistic smile and said, "Because you're First Place. Plus we want to see who will go after you."

"….. Shit."

"AH MAN IT LOOKS LIKE THE STUDENTS ARE ALL READY! POOR MIDORIYA HAVING TO BE IN THE CENTER, BUT I HAVE FAITH IN HIM! MAKE SURE TO LAST TILL THE END SO I CAN GET MY MONEY! IM BETTING GOOD MONEY THAT YOU LAST TILL THE END TO WIN!" Present Mic shouted as he began the countdown.

"OK STUDENTS ARE YOU READY?!"

"5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
…. BANG  
START!"

Everybody immediately had their eyes locked and ready on Izuku. Izuku noticed all of the predatory glare. At first, it was making him nervous, but then he smirked in confidence.

"I guess there's no point in holding back anymore. All of the odds are stacked up against me like never before. It would be foolish for me to suppress myself when all of you are going to go after me. It truly is… **One Versus All**."

Izuku balled his fists and spread his legs shoulder-width apart.

"It's been **One Versus All** this entire time! So here you go! Here's all of my unsuppressed power in my base form!"

Izuku then began yelling, as his milky white aura of Ki sprung to life. Rocks were levitating around him as the entire stadium and beyond was shaking. People struggled to stay on their feet as Izuku kept powering up, further, and further. His milky white aura kept on expanding and enveloping him to bring all of his power and energy to life. There seemed to be no end to his power until…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With one last mighty roar, there was a large gust of wind that pushed everybody back to the ropes and turnbuckles. But luckily for them, none of them got thrown over the top rope. When the dust cleared, everybody gasped in shock.

"Well, here you go. Here is my unsuppressed full power in my base form. Let's see how far you can all push me when I'm this serious!" Izuku finally said as around his whole frame was a swirling aura of pure Ki that was enough to put fear into the hearts of even some Pro Heroes. The pressure of his energy was so strong, that it could be felt by everyone in the stadium and even a couple of blocks away. And this was just his base form! He hasn't even used **One For All** or **Kaioken** yet!

'What in the world?! He's been holding back this much power, this whole time! It's unreal! He completely outclasses nearly all of his peers without even needing to use **One For All**!' Toshinori thought in shock. He had no idea that his Successor had gotten this much poweful in such a short span of time. Just what kind of training did he do between the USJ incident and the Sports Festival?!

Izuku spread his arms wide, "What happened?! Aren't you all going to attack me all at once. I was put in the middle for a reason, wasn't I? Or are you all scared now that I'm serious!"

Nobody said anything before a certain Silver-Haired metal head from Class 1-B yelled out.

"What did you say, you Green Monkey punk?! You think I'm scared of you?! You may have won first place, but you have still yet to face me!"

All of a sudden, Tetsutetsu came out from the pack of students that surrounded the interior of the ring and jumped straight to the middle, face to face with Izuku.

"That may be true, but guess what? Your match with Kirishima ended in a draw. Which means that you two are pretty much equal. Then in the quarterfinals, Shoto completely decimated Kirishima only using his ice. And I beat that same Shoto who used BOTH his fire and ice against me. So with all of that being said, what makes you think you can take me on?" Izuku explained as he casually crossed his arms.

"Tetsutetsu, he's right! There's no way you can take on Izuku-kun all on your own with no plan at all! Get out of there, and come back so we can form a plan as a class to take him out together!" Itsuka cried out to her metal headed classmate. She hated when he did things like this.

"Who said he's taking on Midoriya on his own?"

Suddenly, Kirishima appeared right beside Tetsutetsu.

Izuku raised an eyebrow, "What's this? Kirishima, you want to fight me too?!"

Kirishima activated his Hardening Quirk and bumped his fists together, "Of course! I've been itching to fight you ever since school started! I always wondered how our Quirks would combat each other. My unbreakable skin versus your monster strength! Hey, Tetsutetsu! He may be stronger than us individually, but if we work together, we at least stand a chance! So let's see if he can tear down our defenses!"

Tetsutetsu nodded, "Alright, so let's take out this Green-Haired punk! He may look big and scary, but there's no way he can take us both out. We will win for sure!"

Izuku chuckled and got into his Turtle Hermit stance, "We'll just have to see about that!"

In the blink of an eye, Izuku appeared right behind the two defense Quirk users without them even realizing in a bright flash of speed.

Aizawa widened his eyes, "So fast!"

"Huh?! When did you get there?!" Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu shouted in unison.

Izuku responded with two punches straight to the gut to the two students.

They both spat out saliva. "W-What?! I wasn't supposed to feel that! Our Quirks are supposed to make us indestructible for as long as we can sustain them!" Tetsutetsu said as held onto his gut in pain.

Izuku followed up with a roundhouse kick to Kirishima and an uppercut to Tetsutestu, the former was sent across the ring and the latter flew into the air and then landed back on the ring with a loud thud.

"That's it! We're not going to be taking a beating! I'm going to knock you into next week!" Tetsutetsu and Kirishima both attacked Izuku at the same time. Izuku yawned in boredom and effortless dodged all of their simultaneous punches and strikes.

"Why can't we hit you?!" Kirishima asked as he panted due to using a lot of energy attempting to land a hit on Izuku.

"Oh, that's simple. You're too slow!" Izuku followed up his taunt with a counterattack that made the two land in opposite turnbuckles.

"AHHHH! NOW IM PISSED OFF!" Both said in unison as they charged Izuku at full speed and each aimed a punch to the Green-Haired Saiyan. To Izuku, they were moving in slow-motion and could've knocked them out right then and there, but he was waiting for the right time because he wanted to show them something really interesting.

Izuku met both of their punches with his own fists as he connected with two fist-bump like clashes.

When Izuku connected his fists with theirs, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu's respective body shields started cracking and breaking apart.

"What?! My Quirk is breaking apart!" They both said in shock.

"Quirks are like physical abilities. All of them have a certain limit. That's why you have to train your Quirk so that you can have better control of them and increase your limit. You two got some bright hot passsion. Keep on working hard and one day you two will be true tanks! But for now…. "

Izuku fired two blue Ki blasts at Kirishima and Tetsutetsu which sent them flying over the top rope and both landed on the floor outside the ring with a large thud.

"Get some rest." Izuku finished.

"Kirishima and Tetsutetsu are the first two to be eliminated from the Royal Rumble! Well, they didn't last long!" Present Mic announced.

Izuku turned around and faced Class 1-B, "You want some?! COME AND GET SOME!"

Class 1-B was stoic for a moment before one person yelled…

"ATTACK!"

Everybody in Class 1-B all rushed Izuku at once, intending to eliminate the most dangerous student from the Royal Rumble so that all of their chances of winning were much higher.

Izuku smirked, "Finally! This is what I was expecting!"

Needless to say, it didn't really end well for Class 1-B…

Izuku used his superior speed to just moved behind all of them. And before they knew it, they were all blasted over the top rope.

The only remaining survivors of Class 1-B were Kendo and Monoma.

"WOW! Midoriya eliminates most of Class 1-B in one shot! Now there are only two students left from that class!" Present Mic shouted.

"H-He just eliminated nearly all of us like nothing!" Monoma said in horror.

"Monoma, hurry! Copy my Quirk! Let's try to double team. It's our only shot to beat him.

"Right!" Monoma quickly touched Kendo by the arm and immediately sprouted hands that were now 10 times bigger than before. They then proceeded to attempt to overwhelm Izuku with their big fists, but Izuku was still able to dodge all of their advances as if they were moving as fast as turtles.

"You two may have the same exact Quirk right now, but Monoma has a time limit, doesn't he? And just because you can use another person's Quirk for a limited amount of time, it doesn't mean you have all of the original owner's techniques and skills. In order to improve and master a Quirk, you have to be constantly training your skills and mastering your craft. Your teamwork is sloppy. You won't be able to land a finger on me even if your hands are now extremely big." Izuku said as he blocked both of their punches at the same time.

"Damn it, he's right! It would have been better if we coordinated as a class but everybody else just decided to bum rush him like idiots! What do we do now?!" Kendo asked in frustration. She wanted to cooperate and form a plan with Class 1-B to try to outlast Class 1-A but that obviously didn't work out.

"Here let me help you." Izuku used his Ki to create a gust of wind from his palm. He applied pressure to it and blew both Monoma and Kendo over the top rope and onto the floor.

"Kendo and Monoma have been eliminated. That's it for Class 1-B. It looks like it's gonna be another Class 1-A show, once again!" Present Mic commented.

Izuku waved to Kendo and the rest of Class 1-B, "You guys have a lot of potential, you know! Don't let this loss put you down! Keep on training!"

Kendo nodded, "Thanks, Izuku-kun! Will do!"

Izuku then turned his attention to Class 1-A.

"So how are you going to do this?! Are you all going to attack me at once or am I going to fight each of you One-on-One?! You decide. I'm honestly fine with either one."

" **Grape Rush!** " Mineta shouted as he threw numerous purple balls at Izuku. The balls stuck to all over his body and seemed to have immobilized him. Mina then shot acid at him to do some damage. Aoyama shot his laser beam. Tokoyami used **Dark Shadow** to swat him away like a fly. Everybody else tried to use their respective Quirks in the best way they could in order to try to detain Izuku. This lasted until Kaminari shouted.

"Look out guys, I'm going to finish it in one shot!"

Momo made sure to create a large insulation sheet to prevent them from getting caught in the blast.

" **Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts!** "

Kaminari let out all of his power and shot Izuku head on. There was a huge flash of light as smoke covered the ring.

"Did we get him?!" Mina asked.

"Of course we did! There's no way that he was able to survive all of those attacks simultaneously!" Mineta shouted.

Tokoyami looked up in the sky and widened his eyes, "EVERYONE! Above us!"

Everybody looked up to the sky to see Izuku floating there without a single scratch on him. In his hand was a gigantic yellow Ki ball that had all of their names on it.

"HAAAAAA!"

Izuku fired the Ki ball and there was a huge explosion that lit up the ring. Once the smoke cleared, there were only 5 people left in the ring…

"WOW! Midoriya blasts most of his own class away with one attack. The only people left in the Royal Rumble are Todoroki, Bakugo, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, and Midoriya! Wow, can this man not be stopped at all?!" Present Mic shouted as with that last blast, everybody minus the ones Present Mic just mentioned, were all blasted over the top rope and hit the floor. Thus, they were all eliminated.

Izuku dusted himself off, "Okay so is it going to be a 5v1 or what?! Are you guys going to do something or should I make the first move?!"

Shoto and Katsuki remained quiet as they stayed where they were. However, both Ochaco and Momo stepped forward.

"We'll be taking you on now, Deku-kun!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Alright! Come at me, then you two!" Izuku replied.

Ochaco and Momo look at each other and nodded. They then balled their fists and spread their legs shoulder-width apart.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Both of the girls started powering up as the stadium started to shake once again. Izuku's eyes widened as he noticed that their respective Power Levels kept on increasing and increasing until...

"Here we go! Full power!"

Ochaco regained her pink aura that she awakened in her fight against Katsuki in the first round of the tournament. Momo also got back her crimson aura and her red sword and shield of light. Ochaco also had rocks and other debris levitating around herself as the gravity kept on fluctuating in her vicinity.

Izuku stood there with his mouth agape before he smirked.

"Now, THAT is what I'm talking about! Let me go full power too!"

Izuku activated **One For All: Full Cowl: 25%**. The scent of ozone filled the air as Izuku's body was surrounded by a green electric aura. He was stronger than before, thanks to the Zenkai Boosts he got throughout the entire Sports Festival.

Izuku motioned them to come with his finger, "Let's go ladies! Show me what this newfound power of yours can do!"

And with that, both Ochaco and Momo charged Izuku head on. Ochaco used her power to throw many rocks and rubble towards the Green-Haired Saiyan. Izuku easily dodged them but that turned out to be a distraction to the real assault which was Momo swiping her sword at him. Izuku managed to save his head from being cut off, thanks to his enhanced **One For All** speed allowing him to dodge right in the nick of time. Izuku tried to counterattack with the punch but he ended up hitting Momo's shield instead.

"Wow, you girls are tougher than I thought! Well, let's try this. **Oklahoma Smash**!" Izuku blew both Momo and Ochaco back to opposite turnbuckles. Momo and Ochaco were both dizzy from the attack but got right back up. Ochaco tried to touch Izuku to use his Quirk on him but Izuku easily dodged and knocked her back. Momo attempted to aid her but it was futile as Izuku was easily handling them since they couldn't even touch him. He was just too strong and quick for them. He also had the large height advantage which proved to be troublesome for the two girls to get the upper hand on him to overwhelm the Green Powerhouse.

"Wow! Deku-kun is just too strong! Doesn't he have some sort of weakness that we can exploit." Ochaco grunted as she was barely able to stand back up thanks to all of the bruises she got from trying to fight Izuku.

"Oh, well I do have one weakness. If you grab my tail, then I won't be able to move at all… " Izuku said.

"..."

"Oh crap… Did I just say that out loud?!"

Before he could do anything else, Momo created a flashbang grenade and throw it straight towards Izuku. The flashbang lit up and temporarily blinded Izuku. When Izku recovered his sight he looked behind him to see Momo holding onto his tail.

"NOW OCAHCO! Use all of the remaining power you have left and blast Izuku-kun away!"

Ochaco nodded and cupped her hands at her side and began charging up her pink energy.

" **Kame….** "

"Oh no! I can't believe I really just told them my one and only weakness!" Izuku shouted.

" **HAME….** "

"Yes! We will finally be able to eliminate you, Izuku-kun! You made a foolish mistake and it cost you in the long run. No hard feelings, right?" Momo said.

Izuku looked at Ochaco and saw that she was ready. He then gave Momo a smug smirk.

"Yeah… No hard feelings!"

"Huh?"

" **HAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Ochaco fired off her **Pink Kamehameha** with the intent of eliminating Izuku. However, as soon as she blasted the energy wave, Izuku somehow was able to escape Momo's grasp and push her directly into the direction on where the **Pink Kamehameha** was going.

"What?! No, that's not who I want to hit!" Ochaco shouted but it was too late. The attack had already blasted Momo. She was thrown over the top rope and landed on the floor outside the ring. Her crimson aura completely disappeared.

"Uhhhhh… I don't know what just happened, but Uraraka has eliminated Yaoyorozu!" Present Mic announced.

"W-What?! But how!? I thought Yaomomo was holding tightly onto your tail!" Ochaco shouted in shock.

"Yeah, she was. But the thing is that holding my tail is not my weakness. At least not anymore. I was able to train hard enough to get rid of that weakness some while ago. So I just used that to trick you into thinking that I was vulnerable so that it was easier for you to eliminate Momo-chan. And it seems like my plan worked! You completely fell for it!" Izuku explained as he left the crowd speechless once again. The intelligence of Izuku Midoriya is just insane. He was able to come up with a genius trap like that out of nowhere when everybody least expected it.

"Well, I'm still in so don't think I'm going to give up!" Ochaco exclaimed but right as she said that, just like with Momo, her pink aura completely disappeared. She had put all of her remaining energy into the **Pink Kamehameha** and now she was out of gas.

"And that's checkmate." Izuku proceeded to lightly flick Ochaco's forehead which sent her flying over the top rope and landed on the floor outside of the ring.

"Midoriya has eliminated Uraraka! We are now down to our final three!" Present Mic announced.

Izuku turned around to meet eyes with both Shoto and Katsuki. They then stepped forward to meet Izuku face to face.

Mina sighed, "Well, the final three turned out to be the guys who won first, second, and third place, anyway."

"Yeah, but this ain't no regular One-one-One match. It's a Royal Rumble, so you never know what could happen." Sato commented as now everybody had 100% of their attention on the final three.

Shoto activated his flames and Katsuki lit up explosions in his palms as they prepared for an epic battle.

Izuku smirked and activated **Kaioken** stacked on top of **Full Cowl**.

"So who wants to go first?! I owe both of you rematches! I don't care who it is, just one of you come at me with all you got. Let's finish this Sports Festival off with a bang!" Izuku shouted as he was now getting excited.

Shoto and Katsuki met eyes. They stared at each other and then stared at Izuku. They then looked at each other again. They nodded. They came to a silent agreement. They then began walking towards Izuku… side by side.

Everybody gasped.

"Todoroki and Bakugo are… WORKING TOGETHER?!" Present Mic yelled.

"It makes actually when you think about. In the real world, you're going to have to work with people you may not really like all that much. But it will be necessary in order to achieve a common goal. It seems like Todoroki and Bakugo have already understood this and realized that there is no way that they can beat Midoriya One-on-One. But if they work together… now that's a different story." Aizawa explained as everybody watching started to get why they were teaming up out of nowhere.

Izuku could only smile, "Wow… you guys surprise me every day. To think that you two would put aside your differences in order to take me down. Now that's a sign of a True Hero. But even so… "

Izuku began powering up as his Power Level began increasing more and more… until…

" **KAIOKEN… TIMES 3!** "

Izuku's crimson Ki aura got even more fierce and potent as it was stacked even further on top of **One For All: Full Cowl**.

Everybody widened their eyes as they could literally feel the seemingly boundless power that Izuku was emitting. Just powering up was sending shockwaves throughout the city.

Izuku smirked. He could feel like the power in his veins. His muscles bulged and were even more defined than before. His hair was slightly spikier as it was almost flowing upwards. The green electricity of **One For All** complimented the crimson aura well.

"Go ahead. Come at me both at the same time. Show me your real power. I'll show you what it looks like once I have passed my limit!" Izuku shouted as he powered up even more.

"Pass his limit?!" Everybody yelled in unison.

"Is that even possible?!" Present Mic sputtered.

"Let's see," Aizawa replied.

"Just to let you know… I don't plan on losing. Every part of me is screaming to win, so I have to no matter what! I won't accept defeat!" Izuku stated pridefully. He then signaled them to come forward with his finger.

"Let's go, just me and you… let's go just One-On-Two!"

( **Music: Ultimate Battle** )

"HAAAAA!" Both Shoto and Katsuki both rushed Izuku at full speed. They started clashing fists and blows as they did their best to overwhelm the Green-Haired Saiyan with their numbers advantage. Izuku was quick enough to grab both of their fists and send them two boys flying to the other side of the ring.

"Both of your strikes are sharper than they were before…" Izuku said.

"Take this, Deku!" Bakugo blasted a large scale explosion that was strong enough to completely eviscerate whole city blocks. Izuku easily swatted it away like it was nothing and flew straight towards Katsuki at hypersonic speeds. He grabbed Katsuki's head and pushed it down to the ground.

"Those weak little explosions are going to have absolutely zero effect on me, Kacchan! Not when I'm this powered up!"

Then from behind, Shoto shot some to Izuku's back and froze him in place.

"Bakugo, now!"

"Don't tell me what to do, SHOTO!" Bakugo angrily replied as he blasted an explosion straight towards Izuku. However, Izuku was just too fast and easily caught the Bakugo's hand before he can set off the explosion. Izuku then easily broke out of Todoroki's ice and threw Katsuki towards him.

Shoto was able to catch him but they both fell towards the floor.

"DAMN IT! I thought you froze him!"

"I did!"

"Well, you obviously didn't if he was able to move freely like that!"

"Less arguing and more fighting!" Izuku shouted as began pummelling Shoto and Katsuki when they were not paying attention. Shoto and Katsuki both tried to grab onto Izuku and use their Quirks on him, but Izuku tanked the attacks like nothing and threw the two around like ragdolls.

"Come on! I thought you two were supposed to be my Rivals! GIVE ME THE FIGHT OF MY LIFE! MAKE ME PUSH PAST MY LIMITS!" Izuku kicked both of them upside the head as they were thrown to opposite turnbuckles. When they landed against with their backs, they began coughing up some spit since Izuku was throwing them around really hard.

Shoto fired a blaze of flames towards Izuku.

"Those flames don't feel hot at all, Shoto!" Izuku blasted the flames away with a Ki blast and was about to hit Shoto with a direct hit but Bakugo was able to block it just in time with an Explosion.

Izuku then began spamming Ki blasts as they were lighting up the entire ring. Shoto and Katsuki tried to deflect them all but they were all coming at such a rapid pace that there was no way that they were not going to get hit by at least some of them.

After Izuku was done with his Ki blast barrage, Shoto and Katsuki were visibly panting.

"W-W-We're going to have to combine our strongest attacks together. It's the only way that we're going to ever hope to beat him. Because he's just toying with us! At this rate, we're going to be done for!" Shoto said.

"Fine! Hurry up! Let's finish this quick before he counterattacks!" Katsuki replied.

Shoto and Katsuki then charged up all of the remaining power they had. They were going to use the final attacks that they performed against Izuku in their respective matches against him.

Shoto had already gathered up all of the ice and fire. Katsuki created the biggest Explosion possible.

"HERE GOES! TAKE THIS!" They both shouted in unison.

The combined attacked was sent straight towards Izuku.

He smirked, "Alright then, two can play at that game. Take this, **SPARKING KAMEHAMEHA!** "

The two blasts collided with each other as just them touching each other was able to send shockwaves throughout the entire city and even a little beyond.

"Use more power!" Shoto yelled as he and Katsuki were struggling against the **Sparking Kamehameha**.

"I told you already… DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" With the extra boost of rage and wrath, he was able to push beyond his current limit and add an even bigger and more powerful explosion. As a result, his and Shot's combined attack was now pushing Izuku's back.

Izuku smiled as he saw that the two of them were now overpowering him.

"You two really are amazing. You keep on just surpassing my expectations each and every time. You guys really are strong."

Izuku grits his teeth and planted his feet hard.

"But….. I'M EVEN STRONGER! I REFUSE TO LOSE!"

Then with one final mighty yell, Izuku unleashed his Limit-Breaking Power….

" **KAIOKEN… TIMES 4!** "

With a surge of newfound strength, Izuku completely overtook Shoto and Katsuki's attack and blasted them all the way out of the ring. There was a huge explosion that generated enough joules of force to eradicate a whole city, but Izuku was able to focus it onto one point instead of an area of effect. There was a bright flash of light that illuminated the entire city.

After a couple of moments the smoke cleared and now everybody was able to see the result of the epic collision.

"Izuku Midoriya… Your power knows no bounds…" Shoto said as he landed face first on the ground outside of the ring.

"I-I-I failed… He's… too strong!" Katsuki said as he collapsed to the ground outside of the ring.

Inside the ring, the sole survivor was none other than… Izuku Midoriya!

"Unbelivable! The last man standing and winner of the Royal Rumble is Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya!" Present Mic announced as the crowd began to cheer almost unbelievably loud.

Izuku sheepishly smiled and gave Shoto and Katsuki a thumbs up.

"Let's do it again sometime!"

Izuku's **One For All** and **Kaioken** completely disapeered. He then procceeded to collapse to the floor unconscious.

* * *

 **A/N: If you want to know who came up the idea for a Royal Rumble, then all credit goes to cesar918. This chapter was panned ever since August 30, 2018.**

 **Power Levels**

 **Ochaco Urakaka: 65 (Ki Awakened)  
Momo Yaoyorozu: 68 (Ki Awakened)  
Katsuki Bakugo: 70 ( With Training and is equal to Izuku Midoriya when he uses 20% of Full Cowl  
Shoto Todoroki: 65 (Ice only)**

 **130 (Fire and Ice)  
Izuku Midoriya: 10 (Base Form Suppressed)**

 **50(Full Power with no OFA)**

 **75 ( OFA 25%)**

 **150 (OFA Kaioken X2)**

 **225 (OFA Kaioken X3**

 **300 ( OFA Kaioken X4)**

 **Nomu: 310**

 **False Super Saiyan Deku: 350**

 **AND THAT'S IT! THAT'S FINAL! If you have a problem with it, then this is what you should do. Instead of being a keyboard warrior and talking all of this bullshit in the reviews or sending me a PM, you should come join my Discord. Get in Voice Chat and Debate ME! Come on, let's just go! That's all you have to do.**

 **By the way, the debate between me and SeaBloople for tonight was cancelled because we were both busy. We will do it next Sunday if we're free.**

 **So, that's it for the Sports Festival Arc. Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews or whatever. Next is the Hero Killer Stain arc, so get hyped up for that!**

 **Next time on Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope…**

 **Chapter 18: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger**

 **Chapter 19: Hero Or Villain**


	18. Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger!

_**Chapter 18: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger!**_

* * *

 _ **And he said unto me, My grace is sufficient for thee: for my strength is made perfect in weakness. Most gladly, therefore, will I rather glory in my infirmities, that the power of Christ may rest upon me. Therefore I take pleasure in infirmities, in reproaches, in necessities, in persecutions, in distresses for Christ's sake: for when I am weak, then am I strong.**_

* * *

It was a rainy day, the morning that Izuku and the others had to return to U.A. High. In the days they had off after the Sports Festival, the competitors that competed were to let their injuries recover, and then they would start regular classes again today.

Regular…. Yeah right!

That is what Izuku thought but he would soon figure out that this will not be the case as today is the day that will set off a chain of events that will change the way Izuku perceives the world forever.

'Man, it's so crowded… and I'm still sore. Man, why do I have to take this train?! I can literally run faster than a car!'

" **Your body is still sore after continuously breaking your limits in the Sports Festival. You were not supposed to use Kaioken in the way you did. I warned you to only use that technique only on your base form and do not stack it on top of your Full Cowl. And if you had to, don't go above X2. But you did not listen to any of that and decided that it would be a good idea to not only stack Kaioken on top of Full Cowl, but you went all the way up to X4 and did a full power Sparking Kamehameha. So consider this your punishment for straining your body past it's set limit.** "

Izuku sighed in annoyance, 'Fine. But, still, I had a lot of fun! Kacchan and Shoto were a lot more powerful than I expected. They really pushed me past my limits and beyond. Our matches made each other improve for the better. This just reinforces the fact that I have to get even stronger than now. The Sports Festival opened my eyes. There's no way that I can stay at the same level I am now. I have to prepare for the rematches that I promised. Thinking about it just makes me all fired up!'

After Izuku was announced the winner of the Royal Rumble, he immediately collapsed to unconsciousness due to all of the stamina he had lost after pushing his body past its limit. He actually was not supposed to use **Kaioken** on top of his **One For All: Full Cowl** and he definitely was not supposed to use it above **X3**. When he was training in the gravity chamber, he was able to get the hang of **Kaioken X2** and a little of **X3** right before the Sports Festival thanks to working under 20G. It was not at all a pleasant experience but Izuku figured that it was all worth it since, after he finished training, Inner Deku told him that he got over 5 times stronger from the USJ incident to right before the Sports Festival began. At first Izuku was shocked at how fast his power was progressing in just the span of a few weeks, but then realized that it made sense thanks to all of the Zenkais he must have gotten from all of the workouts he had done when he was preparing for the Sports Festival. He also felt stronger after he woke up from collapsing at the end of the Festival. Thank God for Saiyan Biology!

But still, Zenkai Boosts did not make him invincible though. Yes, his body learns to adapt to the damage and makes itself stronger for the next fight, but that still doesn't mean that there are drawbacks. If he puts too much strain on his body, like using the **Kaioken** for instance, there will be temporary side effects, such as his body feeling sore for a few days. This is why he was taking the public train instead of flying to school like he usually does. It was really crowded, and there was not much space, but hey what can you do?

'I could still walk you know….'

" **Your body needs rest.** " Inner Deku replied.

Izuku gave up and just decided to pass the time by opening up his phone. He was scrolling down the mainstream news lately and saw himself on the front page. After he had won First Place and the Royal Rumble, he immediately made headlines all around the world. So many media outlets were shocked at just how much power that a First Year U.A. student had. He was even more powerful than the average Pro Hero. The main highlights that were shown were of his fight with Katsuki and Shoto in the Semi-Finals, Finals, and the Royal Rumble. The last one caused the most fuss since as they were fighting, Izuku's energy and attacks were sending shockwaves throughout the city. People thought that there was an earthquake, but no, it was just the U.A. First Years having a climactic battle. Izuku smiled as he read the comments of the highlight videos of his matches with Shoto and Katsuki. Most were praise of how just a cut above the rest, those three in particular were. Izuku was glad that all three of them had broken past their limits during their respective matches. It made him feel accomplished at the fact that not only did he improve himself, but he was able to help improve the others around to break their own limits and acquire power that would not have been possible if it were not for Deku inspiring them all to become the best Heroes they can possibly be.

He quickly remembered his match against Katsuki. The stakes were really high in that one. Man oh man, that bet was crazy! If he ended up losing, he had to quit becoming a Hero! Why on God's blue Earth would Izuku ever do something like that?! Even to this day, he wasn't sure why exactly he had taken a bet so daring. But in the end it all worked out. Ultimately, he was able to resolve their issues with one another. And hey, Katsuki won't be calling any of their classmates mean and insulting names anymore. And as he was fighting, he knew that he was stronger than Bakugo by a considerable margin. He just kind of miscalculated by how much exactly. This is due to Katsuki secretly training and getting so much stronger in between the second day of school and the Sports Festival. He had no idea how he got so powerful in such a short amount of time. Inner Deku explained to him that Bakugo has always been a prodigy. Kind of like Todoroki. And because he was always so good at everything, he and Todoroki didn't see the point in seriously training. They may exercise here and there but before coming to U.A., they never dared to actually train to maybe on the level of Deku when he started training after his tail sprouted. Inner Deku theorized that since Bakugo was such a natural prodigy, it was much easier for him to get up to at least some of Deku's level in terms of strength and in such little time as well. He also thought that Bakugo was subconsciously using his Wrath to fuel him to break beyond his normal limits. Izuku agreed with that as Bakugo just seemed so strong just out of nowhere to the point where it was almost unnatural. It just really shows his potential and how much a great Hero he will become in the future.

Izuku then began to remember his match with Shoto. Izuku analyzed that the bi-colored teen was actually weaker than Bakugo at full power when he only used his ice. In reality, Izuku could have ended the match anytime he wanted. Shoto with only his right side, was weaker than Bakugo, and Bakugo was weaker than Izuku. And after Izuku got his Zenkai Boost from his fight with Katsuki, Izuku got stronger than that. A smart man would have ended the match as quickly as possible. But an even wiser man would have done what Deku did. Which is, draw out Shoto's hidden power. He helped get over his Daddy Issues and past trauma in order to overcome all of tragedy that had taken place in the young boys life. Once Deku made Shoto realize that in fact, it was his Quirk, not Endeavor's, it was enough motivation to bring out the latent power within the Hybrid Prodigy. Izuku was gobsmacked at the fact that Shoto's potential was on a whole other level than anybody else's in the Sports Festival. It was unreal. When he brought out both halves of his Quirk, it was enough to double his overall power and bring him above Izuku's 25% of **One For All**. And Izuku loved every bit of it! He was hoping to go up against somebody that would actually force him to go beyond his limits. And thus he used **Kaioken**. And ultimately by the end of the Sports Festival, all three of them had helped to better themselves as a whole and will improve each other in the long run. They all got more powerful due to Izuku bringing out the best in everyone. Inner Deku commented on this and called Izuku a " **True Fighting Genius**." It was proof of his Saiyan Heritage as Goku and even Vegeta would have done the same exact thing. And his human side contributed as the Hero in him just genuinely wanted to help his classmates as well. Thinking about the improvements they made, it just brought a smile to his face at the fact he was able to help them grow stronger and break them out of their shackles.

'Man, that Sports Festival was really fun! I can't wait until next year! It's gonna be even better next time!'

As Izuku kept scrolling down, he also saw some comments about his so-called, "Sexy Body" from a lot of fangirls. Apparently he was rated as the hottest U.A. Freshman by most of the females watching the event. Seeing some of the comments and memes about him when he was fighting with his shirt off, made him flush in embarrassment. He didn't notice during the Sports Festival, since he was focused on his matches and only thought of the crowd reactions as "White Noise," which is how Inner Deku put it. But once he started to scroll through the web, he began to realize just how much more popular he was now with the opposite sex ever since his upper body was revealed during his matches in the tournament. It made Izuku make a mental reminder to be a lot more careful with how he fights and to no accidentally tear his shirt apart again. He was still an introvert that had trouble communicating with members of the opposite sex his age, so of course he would still get flustered from reading those comments about him.

Inner Deku chuckled, " **This guy has enough power to destroy an entire city, but can't take compliments and flirts from girls without turning into a blushing mess. Oh, the irony! You're just like a typical Shonen Protagonist!** "

Izuku made a confused face when he heard Inner Deku's comment, 'A what protagonist?'

Inner Deku sighed, " **Nevermind. You don't need to know**."

Ummm…. Inner Deku, can you not break the fourth wall, please?

" **Fine, I will chill out… for now….** "

Izuku continued to browse through his phone before he heard the person standing next to him on the packed train trying to get his attention.

"Excuse me… excuse me! Are you Midoriya from Class 1-A?!"

"Huh?" Izuku turned around to see a middle aged man giving him a thumbs up. A lot of commotion started to brew thanks to somebody pointing out that Izuku, the winner of the First Year's Sports Festival was on the train. It wasn't that hard to notice since Izuku was the tallest person in the car and was the only one with a brown tail wagging behind him.

"Good job at the Sports Festival! You really dominated! You got First Place with style!"

"You got Number One in every round, even in the Royal Rumble! Man, nevermind dominance. He completely murdered the competition!"

"You were so cool!"

"He looks a lot taller in person! He's freaking huge! How did you get so shredded?! What gym do you go to?!"

"Tell me about it! This kid in High School has a way better physique than I ever had in my 20s!"

"Must be some kind of freak genetics!"

"What's up with that tail? Is that apart of your Quirk?!"

"He must have worked really hard to get as powerful as he is now!"

"ARE YOU SINGLE?!"

Everybody on the train started to surround Izuku like he was some kind of celebrity. Everybody was giving him congratulating remarks and praised him on his competence and nobility. A lot of people referenced his Student Pledge which struck at their heart strings. All of the males were especially envious of his well defined and muscled body as most of them could not even dream of having the same build as Izuku. Many teenage girls and even some young women in their twenties were either fangirling, asking for his number, or flirting with him. With all of these things going on at once, Izuku's brain began to short circuit. However, Inner Deku calmed him down and told him that if he really expects to become the Number One Hero, then he's going to have to learn to deal with all the publicity it will bring. Because if he doesn't, then he will crumble under the pressure.

After all of the fussing, Izuku told them that it was his stop and he had to get off or else he was going to be late for school. The civilians groaned in disappointment but told Izuku one last thing before he left.

"Do your best, Hero!"

Izuk nervously smiled as he waved them goodbye as he exited the train.

"I-I will!"

Izuku got back on the street and began walking towards the Number One Hero school in Japan. Some people were able to recognize him on the streets and greeted the Green-Haired Saiyan. He politely greeted back and kept on going his way. He had no idea he would get _this_ famous after winning the U.A. Sports Festival. Is this what All Might had to deal with on a daily basis?!

'Man, it's only morning and so many people are recognizing me. I guess this is what Toshinori-Sense had to deal with for so many years. And I'm still sore! Yeah, maybe I should like, not use **Kaioken** for a little while. I really underestimated the toll it puts on my body if I go above times 2. Even with the multiple Zenkai Boosts I got during the Sports Festival, it still did not erase all of the forced strain my physical body was put under when I was stacking **Kaioken** on top of **Full Cowl**. That combination gives me a lot of freaking power, but the drawbacks are just too much! It's best if I use the two in moderation for now on.' Izuku pondered as he walked down the sidewalk.

" **Hey, you know what they say. Experience is the best teacher! That's what you get for not listening to me! But to be fair, you probably would not have made as big of an impact if you didn't go beyond your limits. But, your body will naturally adapt itself to grown stronger and to be able to take even higher levels of Full Cowl and Kaioken. So in the end, I guess it was for the best. That genius mind of yours truly is something else!** " Inner Deku replied to Izuku's thoughts.

Inner Deku had also reminded Izuku of his second Quirk, which is **Pride of a Saiyan**. Due to the Saiyan cells in Deku's body, it merged with One For All and mutated it to the point where it created a Secondary Quirk called " **Pride of a Saiyan.** " This will further enhance the power of One For All and give Izuku an edge in all stats when he gets into the heat of battle. Without Izuku even knowing it, that Quirk was active during his fights with Shinso, Bakugo, Todoroki, and in the Royal Rumble. And when he said all stats, he really meant ALL stats. Intelligence included. This Quirk allowed him to adapt within every fight and learn from the experience so that he became even stronger after it. Izuku said that it did make sense. After all, whenever he got into the heat of battle, it always seemed like he became a 'super-self.' It was weird and hard to explain. You just needed to be a Saiyan in order to understand the feeling.

"Good morning, Midoriya!"

Izuku turned around to see a familiar face.

"Iida? Wearing a p-poncho and rain boots?"

"Why are you walking so slowly? I've seen you move way faster during our match at the Sports Festival! I know you can go much faster than that! You're going to be late!" Iida exclaimed as he ran past the Green-Haired Saiyan.

"Late? There are still five minutes until the first bell." Izuku began to jog behind the Engine Quirk user. He was still sore, but it didn't mean he couldn't use some exercise.

"U.A. students should always arrive ten minutes early!" Iida proceed to speed off to inside the building.

Izuku just shook his head and used some Ki to keep up with him as he entered the building with him. They went to the lockers and began to put away their umbrellas/poncho.

Izuku had an uneasy feeling. He had heard of the news of Ingenium and wanted to to talk to Iida about it.

"Iida, umm… listen I heard about Igenium and I'm sor-"

"-If it's about my older brother, there is no need to worry. I apologize for worrying you needlessly. Congratulations on winning First Place, though! I saw the highlights on the internet and you truly outshined us all. Good work and I hope I can get to your level someday!"

"T-Thanks…." Izuku still had an uneasy feeling. Tenya said that there was no need to worry, but something inside of him is telling him, that there is still something troubling Iida. He just… could not quite put his finger on it…. Yet.

* * *

"It's different when they broadcast the matches on TV after all, huh? So many people talked to me on the way here!" Mina said.

"Yeah, me too!" Kirishima stated.

"People were staring at me, too. It was kind of embarrassing!"

"Isn't that normal for you, Hagakure?"

"I had some elementary schoolers suddenly tell me 'Don't worry about it.' " Sero said as he was annoyed every time somebody brought up the fact that Todoroki one shotted him in like 2 seconds.

"Don't worry about it." Tsuyu said.

"Not you too!"

Mina and other chuckled as they reassured Sero that they were just joking. Shoto was a cut above many of the others so it shouldn't be a surprise that he utterly dominated Sero in their match.

"After just one day, we've suddenly been thrust into the spotlight, huh?" Kaminari said as he conversed with Mineta.

"U.A. really is amazing, huh?"

As the conversations were going around in the Class 1-A room, Izuku was sitting at his desk making adjustments to his Hero Notebook. He had just finished his analysis on one of the stats he was making adjustments to, until his notebook was snatched out of his hand.

"You're still doing these? I guess even though you're pretty strong now, your nerd habits will never go away, huh?" Katsuki said as he took a glance at the page Izuku was working on.

"Hey be careful with that! Don't go throwing it out the window like last time, Kacchan!"

"What the fu-? Why is my name here?" Bakugo asked as he took a clearer look at the contents of the page.

 _ **Katsuki Bakugo**_

 _ **Power- 5/5 A**_

 _ **Speed- 5/5 A**_

 _ **Technique- 5/5 A**_

 _ **Intelligence- 5/5 A**_

 _ **Cooperatives- 3/5 C**_

 _ **Shoto Todoroki**_

 _ **Power- 5.2/5 A+**_

 _ **Speed- 5.1/5 A+**_

 _ **Technique- 5/5 A**_

 _ **Intelligence- 5/5 A**_

 _ **Cooperativeness- 4/5 B**_

Bakugo grit his teeth when he read his stats in comparison to Shoto's, "Hey, Deku! Why the hell does Shoto have 0.2 points more in power and 0.1 points more in speed than I do!? I would squash him in a fight!"

"Because Kacchan, if we look at it objectively, if Shoto uses both his fire and ice, he is in fact stronger and faster than you. My Quirk allows me to sense people's strength and that gives me a gauge on their level of power. And from what I got, when he's going all out, Shoto is slightly stronger than you. This is also backed up by the fact that he was able to keep up with me when I used **Kaioken** , which nobody else in the Sports Festival was able to push me to use. So yeah, as of right now, Shoto is indeed higher than you in those aspects."

"Wait, a minute! You mean to tell me that you were holding back during our match?! You fucking nerd! You were supposed to go all out!" Bakugo grew a tick mark as when he heard Izuku's explanation, he actually agreed with him. It still didn't mean that he liked it though.

"Uh….. Hey, look! I at least increased your cooperativeness! I had it at a 1 before the Sports Festival!" Izuku awkwardly replied as he tried to change the subject. Yeah, he did kind of hold back… maybe a little. But he didn't think Kacchan had to know that.

"What's this about stats?" Shoto asked curiously as he also took a look at Izuku's Hero Journal. He smiled when he saw his profile. He has been in a good mood ever since his mother had come back home. At first, it was a little uncomfortable due to all of the bad blood that was between him, his father, and mother. But she apologized and Enji also apologized as well and they all hugged it out. It wasn't perfect, but at least it was progress. He was still extremely grateful for all that Izuku has done for him.

Shoto looks at his stats and compared it to Kasuki's.

"They're accurate."

"WHAT?! Say that again! I dare you! We can settle this right here, right now! I think you have already forgotten, but I was Deku's first ever Rival!"

"Irrelevant."

"I'll show you irrelevant!"

"Hey, what's this about stats?" Mina asked curiously as she also began to take a peek into Izuku's Hero Journal.

"Oh, well, ever since I was a little boy, I was always fascinated by Quirks and how Heroes used them. I And I just started to write them down and analyze their strengths and weaknesses. It's a hobby I have never been able to quite get rid of. I have yours as well, Ashido-san if you want to take a look. In fact I have everybody's stats in the class. I just need to make a little adjustments to Ochaco-chan's and Momo-chan's since they got exponential stronger during the Sports Festival. But everyone else's should be relatively accurate from what I have observed from all of you so far." Izuku explained as now everybody in the class had suddenly taken an interest in Izuku's notebook.

"Wow, really?! I wanna see mine!" Toru energetically chirped as she and the rest of the class started to huddle around Izuku's desk.

Izuku wasn't expecting this, "HEY, one at a time! You're going to destroy my notebook if you're all fighting for it!"

After a little going back and forth, everybody got the chance to see their character profiles and Quirk analysis. It's safe to say that every member of Class 1-A as astounded by the level of Izuku's observations. They all thanked Izuku for the advice as it would sure help them improve in the long run.

After a couple of minutes, the door opened to reveal Aizawa.

"Good morning, my students."

"Good morning, Mr. Aizawa!" The class replied in unison. They proceeded to remove themselves from Izuku's desk and went towards their own seats.

"Ribbit? Mr. Aizawa, your bandages are gone. I'm glad." Tsuyu said as she noticed that Aizawa was back to 100% health. She had seen first hand, the injuries he had sustained from Nomu in the USJ incident, so she was happy that those injuries are finally gone.

"Thanks for the concern. The old lady provided me with a _special_ treatment that allowed me to recover a lot faster and easier." Aizawa gave Izuku a knowing look. Izuku knew that he was referring to the Senzu Bean that he had given to Recovery Girl.

"More importantly, we are having a special Hero informatics class today." Aizawa said as the class began to sweat at what was to come.

'Here it is!'

'Special? Is it a quiz? I hope not…'

'I'm bad at laws relating to Heroes and stuff like that… '

"Code names." Aizawa bluntly revealed. "You lot will be coming up with your very own Hero names today."

"WE'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING EXCITING!"

Aizawa eye's flashed red as he activated his Quirk for a split second in order to calm his students down.

"This is related to the Pro Hero draft picks I mentioned the other day. The drafts begin in earnest in the second and third years after students have gained experience and can become immediate assets to the Pros. In other words, for them to extend offers to First years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential. These offers are often cancelled if the interest dies down after graduation."

"Adults are so selfish!" Mineta mumbled.

"So we'll have to prove ourselves once we get picked, huh?" Toru asked.

"That's right. And here are the totals for those with offers." Aizawa proceeded to use a remote to show the number of internships each student got.

 _ **Izuku Midoriya- 7,011**_

 _ **Shoto Todoroki- 4,123**_

 _ **Katsuki Bakugo- 3,556**_

 _ **Momo Yaoyorozu- 502**_

 _ **Ochaco Uraraka- 499**_

 _ **Fumikage Tokoyami- 360**_

 _ **Tenya Iida- 301**_

 _ **Denki Kaminari- 272**_

 _ **Ejirou Kirishima- 108**_

 _ **Hanta Sero-14**_

"In other years, it's been more spread out, but all eyes were on those three this year." Aizawa remarked as he pointed towards the names of Izuku, Shoto, and Katsuki.

"7,011?! WHAT THE HELL?! Are there even that many Pro Heroes in Japan?!" Mineta cried out in shock as everybody else was also surprised at just how many offers Izuku had gotten. The gap between his amount of offers and Shoto's offers was even bigger than the gap between Shoto and Katsuki. It was surreal.

"Gah, there's such a big difference!" Kaminari threw his head back in frustration at seeing his amount of offers and comparing it to the top three.

"Those Pros don't know a good thing when they see one!" Aoyama grumbled when he didn't see his name on the board.

"Midoriya's first, Todoroki's second, and Bakugo's third... " Jiro said.

"It's exactly how their placements were at the end of the Sports Festival." Kirishima added.

"Well of course the Pros would much rather prefer Midoriya and Todoroki over Bakugo. Did you see how he acted during the entire Festival?" Sero comically threw shade at Katsuki.

"IF I SCARED A PRO, THAT MEANS THEY'RE WEAK! And damn Deku only got more than me because he proved that he was the better man in our match, which I don't have a problem with. He should get way more than me damn it! But what I do have a problem with is that fucking SHOTO got more than me even though we never even fought! Those damn Pros are biased, how can they say he's better than me when it was never proven in a One-on-One match. If you never had the guts to fight me, then you have no right to say you're better than me! Only Deku has that right! He's the only one that beat me!" Bakugo finished his angry tirade as the class snickered at his antics.

Momo sighed in relief. She had gotten more offers than she expected. Ochaco thought the same as well. They mentally thanked Izuku for helping them unlocking their hidden power which allowed them to gain the attention of more Pros. She turned her head towards Shoto.

"You're amazing, Todoroki. You're only behind Izuku-kun!"

Shoto shrugged his shoulders, "They're all probably because of my Dad. The one you should be praising is Izuku. He got all of those offers because of his own hard work and determination to be the best. He gained all of his power through his own merit and not because of who his Father is. That is why he is Number One." Shoto still wanted his rematch but that could wait. He still knew he was no match for the Green-Haired Saiyan even if he used both his flames and ice. He was now devoted to train as hard as he can in order to catch up to his Rival.

"-Wow, we got offers!"

"-Yes, yes."

Ochaco nudged Tenya's shoulders after seeing how many offers they each got. She didn't expect to get offers in the triple digits. She gushed at how many opportunities she had to get drafted once she graduated.

Mineta nudged Izuku, "Hey, Midoriya! Everybody and their mother wants you to intern with them! They must have been super impressed by all of the monster feats of strength you displayed throughout the Festival. And the way that you did it, it seemed like you had no exploitable weakness! You're like a Green Superman!"

Izuku sheepishly smiled, "Yeah, I'm honored to have so many opportunities. I guess it's what you get for winning First Place in the U.A. Sports Festival."

"Keeping these results in mind, whether or not anyone asked for you, you will all be participating in internship with Pros." Aizawa revealed.

"Internships?"

"Yeah. At USJ, you already got to experience combat with the real Villains, but it will still be meaningful training for you to see Pros at work firsthand."

"So that explains the Hero names!" Sato said as he bumped his fists.

"Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!" Ochaco chirped.

"Well, those Hero names are still temporary, but if you're not serious about it… "

"... you'll have hell to pay later!"

Kaminari, Sero, and Mineta perked up as they each grew a perverted grin as a certain R-Rated Heroine walked into the classroom.

"Because a lot of Hero names used by students recognized by society, and they end up becoming professional Hero names."

"Midnight!" The class shouted in unison. Most of the boys got flustered seeing her walk in a seductive manner towards the front of the classroom. The girls all stared in awe at her beauty and maturity.

"Well, that's how it is. So Midnight will be making sure your names are okay. I'm not that good this kind of stuff. " Aizawa brought out his sleeping bag. In his case, when he went to U.A., Present Mic actually gave him the name Eraser Head. And he just nonchalantly put it on as his official Hero Name and the rest is history.

"When you give yourself a name, you get a more concrete image of what you want to be like in the future, and you get closer to it. This is what it means when they say 'Names and natures do often agree.' Like All Might, for example." Aizawa stated as he passed around dry erase boards and markers.

'All Might… My Hero name. A name for what I want to be like in the future, huh?' Izuku began pondering on what his name will be. This is very important, and it will define his image for the rest of his life. He then widened his eyes as he figured what his full name will be. Inner Deku read his thoughts.

" **Are you sure you want this? You probably won't be able to change it after this, even if they do say it's temporary.** "

'No, I'm 100% sure!'

"Okay, let's start presenting names starting with those who are ready." Midnight announced.

"We're presenting these?"

"Man, that'll take some nerve… "

After she said that, the students presented their names. Some were kind of comedic such as Aoyama's which was "I can not stop twinkling." Midnight actually approved it and only said to take out the "I" and shorten the "can not" to "can't."

Mina's code name turned out to be Alien Queen, but Midnight turned it down. Tsuyu went with Froppy and everybody agreed that it was perfect for her. Kirishima's was Red Riot, clearly inspired from Crimson Riot. Jiro went with Earphone Jack, Sato went with Sugarman. Mina finally decided on Pinky. Kaminari was Charged Bolt. Toru chose Invisible Girl. Momo decided on being the Everything Hero: Creati. Tokoyami chose Tsukuyomi. Mineta picked Grape Juice and Koda wants to be Anima. Ochaco decide don Uravity, it was clearly a combination of her family name and Quirk, since her whole motivation for being a Hero is because of her family. ( **A/N: Bro all of ya know this already, so I don't need to go into great detail. Now let's move on to the more important names.** )

"Choosing Hero names is going more smoothly than I thought it would! All that's left is is Bakugo, Iida, Todoroki, oh and Midoriya-kun!" Midnight said as everybody else have already decided on their names.

"Fine, I'll go!" Katsuki went up to the podium but wanted to say something before he revealed his name.

"Listen, if any of you laugh, I'm blowing you up to Kingdom Come!"

He then revealed the name that was written on his board.

Kacchan: The Bombing King

"Huh? Wait, seriously!? Isn't that Midoriya's nickname for you? I thought you hated it." Kirishima asked in shock as everybody including Izuku, did not expect that to be his name.

"Listen, it was either this or King Explosion Murder. And after Deku called me this name for as long as I could remember, it just stuck with me. Kind of like how my nickname for him stuck with him. I don't care what any of you guys say. I like the name, I want to keep it, that's it. No fucks given."

Midnight smirked, "Alright, well I can't say no to that! Alright three more to go!"

"Okay, I'll go," Shoto said as he walked to the podium and revealed what was written on his board.

Icy-Hot: The Hybrid Prodigy.

"Oh, I love it! You combined both halves of your Quirk together and turned it into a hybrid!" Midnight remarked.

Shoto nodded, "Yes. After my battle with Midoriya, I realized something. I realized that I have been a fool for all of these years. To think, I would hold an entire half of my power back just because of some issues that my Father caused so many years ago. Well, I say no more! From now on, I will accept who I am, and I will learn to master both aspects of my Quirk so that I can become the Greatest Hero I can be."

Shoto then went to sit back down as everybody's respect for the bi-colored teen grew even more. Izuku gave Shoto a thumbs up and he returned the gesture with a nod.

"Okay, just two more!"

Iida looked down on his board and began to write some letters before he stopped abruptly.

" _Will you take the name Ingenium for me….. Brother?"_

Iida then erased what he started to write.

'I'm sorry Tensei… I can't… Not yet!'

Iida then walked up to the front and revealed that he was only going to use Tenya as his Hero Name for now.

Izuku looked into Tenya's eyes and he could easily tell that something was troubling him… like something was clawing inside of him and holding him back.

"Midoriya-kun, are you ready?"

"Y-Yes!"

Izuku walked up to the front of the classroom and took a deep breath.

'It's gotta be… this.'

Izuku revealed his Hero name.

The majority of the class gasped, while Katsuki smirked in approval, and Ochaco was smiling joyfully.

"Midoriya?" Mineta and the others said as they were shocked at the name he chose.

"Are you really okay with that?" Kaminari said.

"You might be called that forever, you know." Kirishima added.

"Yes. I didn't like this name until recently. But someone changed the meaning of it, and that had a huge impact on me. It made me really happy." Izuku's mind went back to the battle with Kacchan in the Hero Vs Villain battle training in the second day of school.

"All my life, I've always admired Heroes. I admired what they were supposed to represent. In my eyes, a Hero is a selfless, and inspiring figure that always sacrifices himself to do whatever it takes to protect the innocent and weak. And a True Hero's motivation for being a Hero is because it's the right thing to do and that's all the reason you need! I wish to become a Symbol of Peace like All Might. But I want to become something even better. I want to be a Hero that inspires even more than he does!

Izuku then gave a bright smile of confidence as he proudly pronounced, "This is my Hero Name!"

On his board, the name that was written was….

Deku: The Hero of Hope

* * *

 _ **Staff Room…**_

"Oh? Offers for the first years are still coming. There's one more." Cementoss said as he saw a new offer come for a specific student.

Toshinori was passing by as he heard him, "Who's it for?"

"Izuku Midoriya."

Toshinori was intrigued. He was aware that his Successor got over 7,000 offers thanks to his dominant performance in the Sports Festival. Practically all of the Pro Heroes in Japan wanted Izuku to intern with them. Toshinori was proud of Izuku but he was curious as to who else wanted him to intern with them.

"Really? Who is it…?" Toshinori looked at the name that the offer came from and began to have a heart attack.

"This person is…!"

* * *

"Now that everyone's decided on their Hero names, we'll go back to talking about the internships. They will last for a week. As for where you'll have them, those who had offers from Pros will be given your own lists, so you can choose from those yourself. Those who didn't have offers will choose from among forty agencies around the country that will be accepting our interns. They all work in different places and have different specialties." Aizawa explained.

"For example, Thirteen would be focused on rescues from accidents and disasters more than fighting Villains." Midnight added as she explained that you have to be careful on what Pro Hero the students will choose to intern with.

"Think carefully before you choose." Aizawa finished.

"Yes, sir!" The students said in unison as the bell rang.

"I want to fight crime in urban areas!"

"I hope I can intern at a place with floods. I wonder if they are any?"

"Turn in your choices before the weekend." Aizawa said as he went out the door and Midnight gave the class a wave of goodbye.

"What?! We've only got two days?!"

"Make your decision efficiently. You're dismissed." And with that, Aizawa shut the door and went on his way.

The students were trying to pick which Hero they wanted to intern with as they had fun discussing it with their friends.

"Hey guys, have you decided what Pro agency you're going to yet?" Mina asked.

"I'm going to !" Mineta yelled.

"Mineta, you're thinking about something perverted, aren't you?" Tsuyu pointed out.

"Of course not!" Mineta denied.

"Ashido, you made it pretty far in the tournament, too. It's weird that you didn't get any offers." Ojiro said.

"You said it!"

"Deku-kun, have you decided already?" Ochaco asked but immediately dropped her jaw when she saw the state Izuku in.

"T-This is too much!" Izuku said as he began muttering at just how many Heroes were up for grabs for him and he had no idea who to choose. There was a stack of papers on his desk listed with all of the 7,011 offers he got. He had gotten offers from all of the top Heroes. He even got one from Endeavor which sparked his interest a little. He wanted to thoroughly go over all of his options before he made his final decision though.

"Wow… Deku-kun seems to be overwhelmed." Ochaco said with a sweatdrop.

"Yes, I couldn't even begin to imagine how I would decide if I had gotten a large amount of offers like him." Momo said as she and the rest of the class chuckled at seeing Izuku nervously panic due to the sheer number of offers he got.

Izuku noticed that they were paying attention, "Oh, sorry! I was just lost in thought… "

"You're really thinking carefully about this, huh?" Tsuyu asked.

"Actually, I've already decided!" Ochaco announced.

"Really?"

"Where?"

"Battle Hero: Gunhead's agency!"

Izuku widened his eyes in surprise, "Huh? Gunhead's a huge battle type! You're going there, Ochaco-chan?!"

"Yup! I got an offer from them!"

"Really? I totally thought you were trying to be a Hero like Thirteen."

"Ultimately, yes. But fighting Bakugo at the Sports Festival made me think- The stronger I get, the more possibilities I'll have! If I only do what I want, I'll have a narrower perspective!"

Izuku studied her and then nodded his head in agreement, "I see."

Ochaco then started to get a worried expression, "More importantly, this has been bothering me for a while, but… You're trembling, aren't you?"

"Oh, this? It's the air chair exercise." Izuku nonchalantly replied.

"Air chair?! Don't tell me you do that all through class?"

"There's no way!"

"That's such an old-fashioned exercise."

Ojiro shook his head, "What are you saying? The isometric muscle contraction of the air means it's an easy way to train without moving!" Ojiro knew how beneficial that type of training was thanks to him being a martial artist just like Izuku.

"Can you all quiet down a little?! I'm trying to think!" Bakugo shouted.

'I can't stay the way I am. I need to improve and strengthen my body so that I can be able to handle my stronger forms more.' Izuku thought.

"He who follows two hares catches neither." Tokoyami randomly said a metaphor.

After that, sunset came and the Heroes in training were preparing to leave school to go to their homes. Izuku and his friends were about to go home together when All Might appeared in front of the door out of nowhere.

" **I am here! In a bizarre position!** "

"All Might?! What's the matter? Why are you in such a hurry?" Izuku asked.

" **Come with me for a moment**."

"R-Right."

Izuku and All Might proceeded to somewhere they can have some privacy.

" **Getting straight to the point, you've got an offer from another Hero!** "

"Huh? What? Really? Who is it?"

" **Yes. The Hero's name is Gran Torino. He was a teacher at U.A. for only one year. The man who was my homeroom teacher and also my Sensei who trained me personally.** "

"WHAT?! No way! He taught you, Toshinori-sensei?! That's so cool!"

" **He knows about One For All, too. In fact, he probably asked for you because of that.** "

"Wow, someone that amazing wants me t- wait a minute! There is someone else who also knows about your secret?" Izuku asked. He thought only he and the Principal knew about **One For All**.

" **Gran Torino was the sworn friend of my Predecessor. He retired a long time ago, so I forgot to count him as one of the people who know.** " All Mights legs began nervously shaking. " **Was it because I wrote of you when I sent him that letter? Or because he couldn't just stand by and watch my inadequate teaching…? If he went so far as to use his old name to make an offer… Its scary… Too scary… Stop trembling, legs!** "

'Toshinori-Sensei is seriously shaking!'

" **A-Anyway, it is my duty to train you, but since you got an offer from my old Sensei who is a far better teacher than I ever could be… you should most definitely g-go with h-him s-so t-that y-you can l-learn m-more…** "

"Just how scary is your old teacher!?" Izuku yelped as he saw his idol shaking in fear at the mere thought of Gran Torino.

All Might gave Izuku a slip of paper. " **Here's the address. I assume you're going correct?** "

Izuku nodded his head, "If he's really you old master, then what fool would pass the opportunity to train under him? Even though, I got a lot of really good offers, I believe that this, without a doubt is the best course of action for me. I need to learn how fully control and master **One For All** and he seems to be the best candidate to help me do that. So yes, I will be accepting the offer.

" **Great! Just one thing I gotta warn you about.** "

"What is it?"

" **DON'T MAKE HIM MAD!** "

* * *

"You all have your costumes, right? Remember, you aren't allowed to wear them in public. Don't drop them or anything." Aizawa said. All of the Class 1-A students were in the train station ready to head to their internships.

"Yessir!" Mina shouted.

"Speak clearly! It's 'yes, sir,' Ashido."

"Yes, sir…. "

"Make sure you mind your manners with the Heroes at your internships! Off with you, now."

"Yes, sir!" The class said in unison.

Izuku walked over to where Bakugo and Todoroki were.

"So, Endeavor and Best Jeanist, huh? Wow you guys went for the big leagues! Well, train hard. I can't wait to see how strong you guys will get in the next week."

Bakugo and Todoroki nodded and gave each other a fist bump. They then went on their way.

Izuku saw Iida in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Iida, wait up!"

Tenya turned around to see Izuku give him a soft expression.

"If you ever feel hopeless, make sure you let me and the others know."

Izuku put a strong hand on Tenya's shoulder.

"We're friends, right?"

Iida gave Izuku a nod, "Yeah."

Iida then proceeded to walk away to go catch his train.

Izuku is not a fool. He knew that there was something that Iida was not telling him. And he could feel the distress within his friend. He really wanted to help him but alas they had to go their separate ways for now.

Inner Deku frowned, " **I have the ability to sense emotions. And let me tell you something. Right now, that kid is contaminated with hatred and vengeance. I don't know what exactly he's planning, but make sure to keep an eye on him. His actions could lead to his downfall. I'll make sure to focus on his energy signature just in case anything bad happens to him. I'll immediately let you know if something happens.** "

Izuku nodded to himself, 'Thanks.'

* * *

Once Izuku got off his train, he began making his way towards the address that All Might gave him.

'A Hero that even All Might is afraid of, huh? Gran Torino… I've never heard of him, but I'm sure he's an amazing person!'

Izuku finally made it to the address… and it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Why would All Might's old Sensei be living in this dump? The address matches the one on the map… did he give me the wrong address? Well, only one way to find out."

He then knocked on the door. Nobody answered. He realized that the door was opened and went inside to see the lights were off.

"I'm here from U.A. High. My name is Izuku Midoriya… does Gran Torino live her-"

Izuku didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because the moment he looked down, he saw a small old man in a yellow spandex suit with a cape lying motionless on the ground in a pool of what he assumed was blood.

Izuku screamed out in horror, "HE'S DEAD!"

The old man picked up his head, "I'm alive!"

"HE'S ALIVE!" Izuku sighed in relief. He didn't want his first day on an Internship to end up finding a dead body on the ground.

"Man… When I was carrying a string of sausages with ketchup poured over them, I fell!" The old man said as he dusted himself off. He then turned on the lights.

'That's too easily misunderstood! You had me worried there!'

"Ummm. excuse me but are you Gran Torino, by any chance?"

"Yes… that's my Hero Name. Who are you?"

"I'm Izuku Midoriya from U.A.! I'm here to intern with you."

"What?" Gran Torino dumbly asked as he put his hand beside his ear.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya!" Izuku said a little louder. Is he half-deaf or something?

"Who are you?"

Izuku sweatdropped, 'C-Crap… He's All Might's teacher. I knew he would be pretty old, but this is… '

Gran Torino then abruptly sat on the floor.

"I wanna eat something."

"E-Eat? Is this a joke?!"

Gran Torino then perked up as if he remembered something.

"Toshinori."

"No, that's not me! You have mistaken me for my Sensei!"

Gran Torino just stared dumbly at Izuku with his mouth open.

"Uhhh… Excuse me, I'm going to make a phone call… "

Izuku walked outside and pulled out his phone.

'Anyway, I should let All Might know about the state this guy's in… '

But before Izuku could dial the number, he heard some commotion inside. He turned to see Gran Torino messing with his Saiyan Armor.

"What are you doing?!" Izuku yelled out.

"Fire off a **One For All** smash at me." Gran Torino said, now finally in a serious tone.

Izuku stopped in his tracks as soon he heard Gran Torino mention **One For All**.

"I wanna know how well you can handle it. I want to test my theory and see if it's true." Gran Torino kept on rummaging through Izuku's Hero Costume.

'What's with this guy? Suddenly… '

"This is a good costume. Wear it and fire!"

"Uhhh…"

Gran Torino then dumbly looked at Izuku again, "Who are you?"

"It's no good!" Izuku yelled out as he was getting really annoyed at Gran Torino's dumb antics.

"Listen, I don't have time to waste. I need to hurry and and quickly master my power fully so that I can handle it at 100%. Because All Might doesn't have any time left. That's why, I can't waste time messing around with you, sir. Please excuse me." Izuku was about to turn and leave until Gran Torino spoke up again.

"In that case… "

Gran Torino took a deep breath and then jumped quickly up to the ceiling. He then used quick speed to jump all over the walls super fast, that Izuku had a hard time keeping up with him. Gran Torino stopped moving as he landed above Izuku and gave him a smirk.

"In that case, there's even more reason to fire one off! You zygote! I watched the U.A. Sports Festival on TV. You were very smart and proficient in the way you used your power. But… as I observed the way you fought, I came up with a theory. And that theory says that you have a large dormant power within you that you can't quite bring out. This limits you greatly and is like a wall you can't bypass. He's called the Symbol of Peace and the Number One Hero, but that justice-obsessed All Might is worse than a novice when it comes to teaching!"

" _ **Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?**_ "

'He's using the same phrase. The way they play dumb is the same, too. This person must be All Might's teacher, after all!' Izuku thought as now he was sure that Gran Torino was the real deal.

"I can't stand watching you waste your latent potential, so I'll teach you. Now, hurry up and put on your costume!"

Izuku smirked, "I look forward to working with you!"

Izuku proceeded to put on his Saiyan Armor. It was relatively the same. The only thing he asked was for it to be a little more durable since he didn't want it breaking all the time. He finished up once he tied his red headband.

"My preparations are complete."

"Good. Now then, do it."

"I-Is this really okay? Honestly, I don't know if this is a good idea. We are in a close and tight place, and if I fire at 25% which is so far my max, then your body wouldn't be able to take it, sir… " Izuku said as he didn't want to cause unnecessary damage.

Gran Torino sighed, "Good grief, you're such a chatterbox… "

Gran Torino starting hopping from wall to wall in high speeds, "I'm losing patience!" He caught Izuku off guard and kicked him in the back.

"We're having real combat?" Izuku was not expecting a fight right off the bat.

Gran Torino chuckled as he landed on a microwave and crushed it.

"You couldn't see my true strength with that hit earlier? I can't believe that the Ninth Bearer of **One For All** is such a wet blanket… All Might is a real novice!" Gran Torino activated his Quirk again and blasted from wall to wall and landed another hit on Izuku.

'He's too fast! What's his Quirk? No, that's not it. Under these circumstances where there's no place to hide and no openings, rather than carefully figuring out where he is, I should keep him from moving. Alright, let's power up to maximum!'

The scent of Ozone filled air as Izuku powered up to 25% of **Full Cowl**.

'He's passed behind me twice! Then-'

Izuku turned at the last second and was able to catch Gran Torino before he landed his strike.

"Analysis and prediction, huh?"

Izuku prepared to deliver his blow, " **SMASH…!** "

"But…"

Gran Torino was able to dodge the super powered punch.

"You're stiff! And there's discord within your mind! I sense an unbalance deep in your core!" Gran Torino performed a takedown on Izuku by forcing his palm down towards his head.

"And that's why it turned out like this."

"I thought I had you for sure!" Izuku exclaimed as he thought he read through the old man.

"That's it. The way you used **One For All** in the Cavalry Battle and the Tournament… You should already understand it. But your admiration for All Might and your sense of duty are like shackles." Gran Torino explained

"Shackles? What are you talking about?"

"It's true that you need to get stronger, fast. But time and enemies won't wait until you get stronger. You're thinking **One For All** is more special than it is."

"Them, what should I do?!" Izuku asked as he got back up.

Gran Torino pondered and then looked at Izuku.

"Tell me lad…. What is your Quirk?"

" **One For All** and **Prid-** "

"It seems like my theory has proven to be true." Gran Torino cut him off. "For a genius like you, it's shocking that you have not figured out what your problem is."

Izuku raised his eyebrows, "Huh? And what exactly is my problem?"

"The problem… is within your mind. You're just like that Todoroki kid. You have not accepted both sides of yourself. You have much more power than you think. It's just that you're unable to bring it out because you're limiting your own self. You're strong, yes. But you're trying to focus on one thing at a time when in reality, you can make it much more simple. That green form… **Full Cowl** was it? That's actually an incomplete transformation of your true power. Call it...an _Omen_ … if you will. It's a _Sign_. You're close, but not quite there yet to fully mastering your own power. You _think_ that you have two separate powers, when in reality you don't. You're one step closer to accessing your _True Power_ , but you must first get over you own internal issues within your own mind before you can even taste a portion of that _unspeakable power_! Combine that with your admiration of All Might shackling you, you're completely stunting your own growth and you don't even know it!"

Gran Torino walked towards the door, "Think about everything that I have just told you. I'm going to go buy some grub. I'll leave the cleaning to you."

"Huh?! Hold on wait, what do you mea-" But it was too late as Gran Torino had a;ready left.

Izuku sighed sat down on the floor to think over everything that was just told to him.

"My admiration for All Might… is a shackle? **Full Cowl** … is an incomplete form? An _omen_? I don't have two powers… but I do… right? What the heck? It's only the first day and this internship is making me rethink my whole perspective!"

Izuku began to rub his temples as this was now giving him a headache.

"My admiration of All Might is a shackle. Even though I understand how to use it, there's still a discord in my mind. The problem is within my own mind. It has nothing to do with my physical ability. He said that I'm actually stronger than what I think. I'm thinking of **One For All** as something as more special than what it really is. Is that what's making my movements stiff? What does stiff mean in the first place?Thinking about it another way, what makes movement flexible? And I _think_ I have two separate powers, when in reality it's much more simple? How? Isn't Ki and **One For All** two completely different concepts… or is it? My current **Full Cowl** … it's incomplete. It is only an _omen…_ a _sign_ of the true, complete, and mastered form. How can I do achieve this mastered and complete form though? The problem is within my mind so…. Wait a minute.. That's right!"

Izuku sat on the floor and got into a lotus position. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate. He closed his eyes and began to empty his thoughts.

Gran Torino said that the problem was within his own mind. So Izuku thought if the problem was in his head, then why not go inside of it? He had to enter through his mindscape and deep subconscious once again. He has only been there when he was asleep, so going there when he was awake is something new to him. But if he focused hard enough, he believed he can do it. It's his own mind after all.

After a couple of seconds of emptying his mind, Izuku felt a sort of pull. He then opened his eyes and found himself floating above the Earth's atmosphere.

"Oh snap, I actually did it! Okay, I'm in my mind, so where is the problem?" Izuku asked but then stopped as he immediately picked up on 8 energy signatures that he did not pick up on the last time he was here.

" **Look guys! The kid has finally come to meet us!** "

Izuku lopped up to see 8 figures in front of him. They all carried a mystic and powerful aura around them. Each of them were levels above the average Pro Hero, and they all seemed like they could challenge him in a fight if he went all out.

" **Welcome Ninth!** " They all said in unison.

Izuku observed all of them. The first two figures were completely shadowed and blacked out. But he could still sense their energy and power. For some reason, Izuku could tell that these two were the oldest and wisest of the group. The first one had a glowing white star shining behind him. It was the smallest and the coolest in temperature. The second one had a bright blue star and it was bigger and hotter than the first but it was still nothing compared to the rest.

The third one was a young man with medium length hair that went slightly past his shoulders. His left eye was covered by his hair as he seemed to be only wearing a plain white shirt. The fourth one was the tallest of the group and had a green star behind him, similar to Izuku's. He had a scar that went down to his left eye and seemed to be wearing very old school Hero attire. The fifth person had an orange star behind him and was wearing a long jacket that covered the bottom half of his face. He was the shortest of the bunch, but that didn't fool Izuku. He could tell he was a formidable sixth one was a bald man of average height with some sort of type of goggles on his forehead. He had a jacket that was kept open to reveal that he had ammunition of some kind behind it. His star was purple, and it is the third brightest, strongest,, hottest, and biggest one.

The seventh was a beautiful young woman with black hair, grey eyes, and a cute little mole at the side of her chin. She was wearing a Hero costume which consisted of a dark sleeveless bodysuit, yellow gloves, white boots, and white cape. Even though she was the only female of the group, Izuku didn't let that make a false judgment on her because he could clearly tell that she was the strongest out of all the people he just observed. Her energy levels were on a whole other levels. Behind her was a super large violet star, and it hummed with kind energy and made Izuku feel at ease. Her star is the second brightest, biggest, and hottest one.

The eighth and final one was a little more different than the rest. The reason being that this person's figure was still materializing bit by bit. He wasn't done yet. Even so, he had a yellow star like the sun. and it was the greatest out of the other seven. When Izuku paid closer attention, he realized that this silhouette had the same exact energy signature as All Might! It even looked like him! The entire presence felt the exact same. And that is when it hit Izuku.

"You… You are all of my Predecessors! The previous users of **One For All**! I've seen all of you before when I saw that vision in the Sports Festival during my match with Shinso!"

" **Well, it didn't take him long to figure that out.** " The Sixth said.

" **Yes, he is rather observant**." The Third spoke up.

"So have you all been inside of my mind this entire time?" Izuku asked. He was wondering why he had not seen them before.

" **Yes, young man. We have been watching from within ever since you were chosen as the Ninth bearer of One For All. The reason we haven't made ourselves known until now is because you have to unlock more control of One For All in order to see us. The reason being if you didn't have proper control of the Quirk, then all of our energies at once speaking to you would have completely destroyed your body. But since you have gotten a quarter of it down, and you have a much stronger body and mind compared to others, we decided that it is alright to make ourselves known.** " The Second said. His red energy bursting like fire every time he spoke.

" **And it seems like you are having trouble getting a grasp on your true power. So now is as good as time as ever to introduce ourselves so that we can assist in your dilemma.** " The First said. His voice was just filled to the brink with wisdom.

"O-Okay. Thanks! So what exactly is my problem? Gran Torino said that I think **One For All** is more special than it really is and that my admiration for All Might is a shackle. But I'm still having a hard time understanding what exactly he means by that. He also said that there is some kind of unbalance and discord in my mind but I don't see any problem with you guys , so I don't think you're the problem. I'm trying to change my _incomplete_ and _omen_ **Full Cowl** into the _True_ **Full Cowl** that he was talking about. So do you guys have any advice ? You all must have gone something like this before right? So what should I do?" Izuku asked. He assumed that he wasn't the only one to have this kind of problem.

The First was humming as he rubbed his chin, " **Tell me, young man…. What is One For All to you? What do you really think it is**?"

Izuku sighed as he looked down, "It…. It's a gift….. Something I was lucky to get and it's All Might's power that he entrusted to me because he had no choice since he was running out. I will use his power to become the next Symbol of Peace and will carry on his will until the day I die!"

The First shook his head, " **And therein lies the problem, child. You honestly think that One For All is a gift?! How absurd! Do you even the true origin of One For All!?** "

"Uhh…. no. All Might never told me anything about an origin."

All Seven immediately facepalmed.

" **No wonder the boy is having trouble!** "

" **The fool! He may be the Symbol of Peace but he really sucks at teaching!** "

" **Why is he waiting so long just to tell him? Does All Might really think that he can hide it forever? He's only delaying the inevitable.** "

" **I told you we should have revealed ourselves to him much sooner!** "

The First raised his hand, " **Quiet down.** "

He looked at Izuku in a calculating gaze, " **I can already see the problem. It's clear as day!** "

Izuku perked up, "Really?! Well what is it?"

The First then appeared right in front of Izuku in a burst of speed.

" **You're too good for your own good.** "

"Huh?"

He the sucker punched Izuku straight in the face and sent him flying through his mindscape.

"Hey! What was that for! That's a cheap shot!"

" **You have a noble and pure heart, but you're** _ **too**_ **noble. Your Humility and Pride are out of balance. If you're too modest, you will downplay yourself and stunt your own growth. If you're too arrogant, then you will overestimate yourself and make yourself believe that you're stronger than what you actually are and in turn will have a negative effect on the people around you. Thus, you only hurt yourself based on your own perception of your own self. You can't have too much of either. You have to be in the middle. You have to find the balance. That's why your Full Cowl is incomplete. It is because you still have not realized your own full potential!** "

The First then turned to the remaining 6, " **We're all going to fight him at the same time. Let's show him what One For All truly means!** "

"Wait a minute! That's not fair! A 1v7? What the hell is that, how am I supposed to win against all of you!?" Izuku yelled.

" **Life isn't fair. You think Villains are going to care if they outnumber you in battle? No, they are going to do whatever it takes to destroy you. If you really want to become the Number One Hero, then that's something you must understand. There will be times when the odds are stacked against you. But** _ **True Hero**_ **doesn't care. If there's a chance that you can pull through, even a slim chance, then you have to find out no matter what. And that's the bottom line!** **LET'S GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA!** "

And with that, all Seven of them rushed towards Izuku.

"Fine then… You asked for it! **FULL COWL**!"

He powered up to 25% and immediately fired a barrage of Ki blasts in order to distort them. When there was still smoke covering their vision, he snuck up behind them and **Detroit Smashed** the First user of **One For All** away from the group.

'I have to separate them and make every situation a 1v1. If they all gang up on me, I won't be able to do anything. Divide and Conquer it is!'

Once they were a good distance away from the group, Izuku took this opportunity to lessen the numbers by hitting him with a **Chicago Smash** headbutt. Izuku was just too fast for the First and he ended up collapsing after the that Smash. Izuku then finished him off with a roundhouse kick, which effectively eliminated him.

Izuku then flew all the way back where the others were and they were very confused.

" **Where did he go?!** "

"Right behind you!"

Izuku grabbed the Second and Third wielders of **One For All** by the leg and waved them around like ragdolls. He then sent them flying and threw Ki blasts at them to take them out of the equation.

" **Woah, so fast! I barely even saw him move! This kid is something else!** "

" **You fools! Don't you see what he's doing. He's picking us apart one by one. He's trying to lessen our numbers by taking us out individually. Stop standing around! We have the numbers advantage! Just rush him!"**

" **Fine!** "

The Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth users of **One For All** charged Izuku at the same time as they prepared their attacks.

" **Moscow Smash!** "

" **Paris Smash!** "

" **Madrid Smash!** "

Light green, orange, and purple auras illuminated their fists as they went in for the punch. Izuku merely smirked.

He block each of their punches, with his left hand, right hand, and knee respectively. He the yelled out…

" **Oklahoma Smash!** "

Izuku spinned around at supersonic speeds and created an electric green whirlwind that sent all three of them flying. He didn't stop there though.

" **Carolina Smash!** "

Izuku blew even more gusts of wind with his arms as it struck all three of them and eliminated them from the battle.

"Six down… One more to go."

Izuku turned around to see the Seventh user of **One For All** waiting patiently with her arms crossed.

"Why didn't you help them out? You could have helped them gain the upperhand on me."

She shook her head, " **Nah. I much rather prefer a good old 1v1. Plus, from what I seen of you, I knew you were going to after all of them one at a time anyways, so I decided to test your strength on my own.** "

"Alright then. Don't regret it!"

She cracked her knuckles and got into her stance, " **Oh don't worry, I won't! The name's Nana Shimura by the way. The Seventh Bearer of One For All. Has Toshinori ever told you about me**?"

Izuku scratched his head, "No, he's never even mentioned you to me in any of our conversations."

Nana got an angry tick mark, " **That buffoon! And after all I've done for him!? He's lucky I'm dead!** "

She then activated her **One For All**. Immediately, a Violet aura enveloped her figure. There was Violet lightning illuminating the aura as she powered up. The area around them started shaking due to the power she emanating.

'WOAH! Her Power Level just spiked out of nowhere! She is on a whole other level than the first Six users of **One For All**. Is that her version of **Full Cowl**?" Izuku pondered as Nana's Violet form did look really similar to Izuku's **Full Cowl**.

Nana gazed up at him and smiled. Then a split second later, she appeared right behind Izuku in a violet streak of lightning.

" **Louisiana Smash**!"

Nana punch Izuku at the side of his head and sent him tumbling towards the moon.

When Izuku got back up, he had a very annoyed expression.

"What is it with you guys and cheap shots!?"

" **Huh? I thought the fight already started? My bad! I should have given you a warning!** "

Izuku sighed, "Just forget it!"

Izuku used 25%, to blast off from the moon back towards Nana. She smirked and prepared another fists. Izuku saw this and decided to fire off a couple Ki blasts to distract her. But to his shock, Nana used her palm to send out Violet colored lightning to completely disintegrating Izuku's Ki blasts.

"What the? How did you do that?!"

" **What do you mean? All One For All users have the ability to shoot and manipulate lightning.** "

"WHAT?! I've never seen All Might do that and I can't do that!"

" **Well Toshinori doesn't usually do it because he prefers using his fists. But when he gets** _ **serious**_ **, he can do it, and he can do it a lot better than any of us can. He doesn't do it at all nowadays because it just costs too much stamina and it would lower down his time limit even more.** "

"Huh? So wait, that means I'm the only one who can't do it!?"

" **You really can't? That's REALLY weird. Man, Sorahiko was right. You** _ **do**_ **have an** _ **incomplete**_ **form of One For All. Right now, it's nothing but an** _ **omen**_ **.** "

"So, can you help me complete it?"

" **Let's find out!** "

Nana then shot multiple lightning bolts at Izuku. It took nearly his maximum speed to dodge all of those lightning bolts that were coming at him all at once. He could tell that they would do a lot more than sting if he was caught by any of them.

Nana them flew up to him a streak of lightning and faster than Izuku could react to, she uppercutted him and punched him right in the gut. She followed up with a **Montana Smash** and sent him flying through space.

She didn't stop there though. She continued her assault on the Green-Haired Saiyan and began pummeling him into next week. Nana was just way faster and stronger than Izuku anticipated. He tried to block her attacks but she just kept on firing off rapid violet lightning bolts. Izuku was shocked…. Quite literally.

" **Quebec Smash!** "

Izuku was thrown back into the moon where parts of the surface were shaking due to Nana's overwhelming strength.

It took more effort for Izuku to get back up again.

'Man, I'm no match for her! Her completed form of **Full Cowl** is leagues above my incomplete version. She's been training and mastering **One For All** for years, while I only had it for a couple of months! Damn it…. I said I wouldn't do this for a little while… but desperate times call for desperate measures!'

Nana smugly smirked as she saw Izuku get back up, " **It seems like Toshinori has been slacking on his teaching! He may have given you One For All but that doesn't mean he's good at teaching it! Looks like I'm going to have to teach you myself!** "

Izuku smirked, "We'll just have to see about that!"

Izuku began charging up his power as it kept on increasing and increasing until…

" **KAIOKEN!** "

Nana widened her eyes as the shockwaves from Izuku's **One For All Kaioken** was making the area of space they were in shake uncontrollably.

"Now, I'm serious!"

Izuku cupped his hands at his side and shouted, "Let's see if you can handle this! **SPARKING KAMEHAMEHA!** "

Izuku fired off the Turtle Hermit Wave straight at Nana. She attempted to shoot Violet lighting at it, but the lightning was completely disintegrated. She then powered up her fists and fired off a **Louisiana Smash**. She did her best to contain and hold the blue blast from hitting her, but Izuku was just too strong. He put more effort into the blast and it eventually ended up overtaking Nana and blasting her head on.

Blue light illuminated the space they were fighting in. After a couple of moments, Izuku was shown panting as smoke was coming out of his hands. Nana was floating in the air as she was now out of commision. Izuku had won….

Izuku continued panting as his **Full Cowl and Kaioken** disappeared. His body was feeling painful again after breaking his limits again.

"J-J-Just ignore the p-pain."

" **That's what they were trying to tell you. You have an unbalance. You can't control your** _ **True Power.**_ "

Izuku looked up to see Inner Deku floating above.

Inner Deku frowned in disgust, " **What a mess…..** "

He then waved his hand and all of the destruction caused within Izuku's mindscape was erased. He also healed all seven of the previous users of **One For All** back to full health.

"What do you mean… How can I control my two powers… how can I use both my Ki and **One For All** efficiently?"

Inner Deku looked at him in a serious gaze and said, " **You said that One For All is a gift… you're wrong.** "

"What?! How is it not a gift!? All Might gave it to me!"

Inner Deku grit his teeth, " **He entrusted the power to you because you EARNED it!** "

Izuku gasped.

Inner Deku continued, " **All this time you've been thinking as One For All as a 'cheat code.' A crux, if you will. Something that is unfair and that isn't truly yours. Gran Torino said that your admiration for All Might is a shackle. And he is 100% right! You keep on idolizing him! Stop! Stop trying to be a copy of him. You are Izuku Midoriya. You are Deku! Accept both halves of yourself. You are a Saiyan yes, but you also have your human side. That human side represents One For All. Your Saiyan power is your Pride and One For All is your Humility. One For All is the crystallization of power that has been passed down from generation to generation for the sole purpose that one day a Hero will use it for the benefit of Mankind! You are the descendant of the legendary warrior race that has almost gone extinct. You and your Father are the last of your kind. Have Pride in the fact that you have the opportunity to represent the Saiyan Race as the Greatest Hero in the world. You don't have two Quirks… you have ONE!** "

Izuku wa shaving an epiphany… all this time… he's been looking at it all wrong. He thought that his Saiyan power and **One For All** were completely two different entities… when in reality… it can be much more simple! He finally gets it now. His mind is free… he has found the balance!

Izuku put his fists to the side and began looking deep within himself. He found **One For All** and his **Pride of a Saiyan** … now all he needed to do is…. Make them ONE!

Inner Deku smiled as Izuku finally got it. He then turned his attention to the other **One For All** users.

" **Listen up…. He is about to complete his power, but he needs your help. Everyone! Combine your powers and shoot it straight at him. Don't worry about the backlash! I will handle that!** "

" **RIGHT!** " They said in unison. All of the stars came together and started to heat. When all of them connected there was a rainbow like energy that started to form. Then all of them shot that rainbow energy towards Izuku.

" **OKAY HERE WE GO! HOLD ON IZUKU!** "

Once the energy hit Izuku, he was in a world of pain. His body felt like it was about to split in two. He was trying to combine both of his powers together but it was a lot harder and more painful than he imagine. He wa screaming in agony.

" **Just ignore the pain! Don't worry about the consequences! Empty your mind. Forget about everything! Forget about All Might! Focus on yourself for once! BREAK THROUGH YOUR LIMITS!** " Inner Deku yelled at the top of his lungs.

Izuku did as his Inner Self told him. He emptied his mind. The only thing that he cared about at the moment… was to get STRONGER!

Then at the moment.. Everything changed.

It was like the powers of **One For All and the Pride of a Saiyan** … finally agreed on something. They agreed… that they must get stronger… NO MATTER WHAT!

It was at that moment, that the powers finally were brought together for real. Once Izuku felt the two powers coming together, he let out one mighty yell!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The entire mindscape was shaking. Izuku's Green Sun got exponentially bigger. The four Sacred doors got a green electric aura around them as they also got exponential stronger and bigger. And right beside, there was a tumbling… more doors were being made!

' **Shit! I forgot about THOSE transformations! I have to get them under control fast**!'

Inner Deku looked at everyone else and said, " **Call me if you need anything. For now, I got to go handle something before the backlash becomes too great!** " Inner Deku then flew away.

Right as that happened… Izuku exploded.

* * *

Gran Torino entered the house as he had just gotten back from getting groceries. When he got back, he saw Izuku meditating on the floor in a lotus position.

'Hmmmm. It seems like he has taken heed to the fact that the problem lies within his mind…'

Then all of a sudden… Izuku smirked.

He got up and opened his eyes, they were glowing with pure power.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Izuku yelled out as a dark electric green aura enveloped him. This aura however was much more defined and powerful. The green electricity around him was a lot more fierce! There was also rainbow sparks that illuminated his figure.

His hair spiked up as it glowed a neon green color. It stayed that way and went all the way up. It was the exact same hair style he had when he first transformed into a False Super Saiyan against Nomu.

He then capped it off with neon green eyes that caused rainbow sparkles to compliment his dark green lightning.

Gran Torino smiled. He had done.

"Well, it didn't take you too long to figure out it." He dropped the grocery bags. "Can you fight in that state?"

Izuku nodded, "I sure can! I feel like a new world has just opened up for me. I'm intoxicated with power…. And so much control! I feel… UNSTOPPABLE!"

Izuku had done it. He combined his Ki and **One For All**.

Harder.

Better.

Faster.

STRONGER!

Gran Torino got into a battle stance, "Well do you feel like testing out this new _Unstoppable_ power?"

"You bet! I'm itching to fight. My power is rising….it's overflowing!"

Izuku then got a curious gaze, "I wonder… what should I call this new form?" He then smirked as the name came to him instantly….

" **Perfected Full Cowl!** "

Gran Torino nodded in approval, "Now let me ask you this question again. Izuku Midoriya… what is your Quirk?!"

Izuku hummed in thought before the name came instantly again.

" **Pride For All**!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Power Levels**

 **Gran Torino- 175**

 **1st One For All User- 10 (Suppressed) Prime- 1,000**

 **2nd One For All User- 35( Suppressed) Prime- 3,500**

 **3rd One for All User- 50(Suppressed) Prime- 5,000**

 **4th One For All user- 80 (Suppressed) Prime- 8,000**

 **5th One For All user- 95 (Suppressed) Prime- 9,500**

 **6th One For All user- 125 (Suppressed) Prime 12,500**

 **Nana Shimura 7th One For All User- 250 (Suppressed) Prime- 25,000**

 **Izuku "Deku" Midoriya**

 **-Incomplete OFA FC 25%- 150**

 **-Kaioken X2- 300**

 **Perfected Full Cowl! 500 (Suppressed)**

 **Perfected Full Cowl: The completed, mastered and True form of Deku's Full Cowl. This form utilizes both his Ki and OFA capabilities. He's able to use both simultaneously with no drawbacks. The two powers have finally aligned and become perfectly balanced. Izuku now will no longer have stamina and physical drawbacks when using Full Cowl.**

 **Pride For All: The combination of Pride of a Saiyan and One For All. One For All has evolved and merged with the Saiyan cells in Deku's body. He has accepted both sides of himself and can now drawout even more power than ever before! This has unlocked his true potential! His Zenkai Boosts will be a lot more powerful now and his Saiyan Power will be enhanced to a whole other level to all of those who came before him. His ability to adapt and learn within the fight is now even greater than Goku, Vegeta, and Broly! His potential is even greater than Gohan, and his intelligence has spiked up to even beyond genius levels. It is now possible to achieve ALL Saiyan transformations. The ultimate Saiyan warrior, Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope!**

 **Come join the Discord. Q/A is up on my YouTube channel. Link is on my profile page. From my YouTube Q/A videos, you can also get the link to the Discord.**

 **Have a Blessed Day.**


	19. Hero Or Villain

_**Chapter 19: Hero Or Villain**_

* * *

 _ **And the Lord God said, Behold, the man is become as one of us, to know good and evil: and now, lest he put forth his hand, and take also of the tree of life, and eat, and live**_

 _ **for ever:**_

* * *

 _ **What shall we say then? Is the law sin? God forbid. Nay, I had not known sin, but by the law: for I had not known lust, except the law had said, Thou shalt not covet.**_

* * *

'So this was the answer I've been oblivious to all along, huh? I needed to think of **One For All** and my **Pride of a Saiyan** as one power, not two separate powers…. Thus, **Pride For All** is born!' Izuku thought as he stood in awe of the overwhelming power rushing through him.

Gran Torino smirked as he saw Izuku's new **Perfected Full Cowl**. 'I have never in my life witnessed an aura of power like his! It's amazing how much potential this boy has. He's going to become a real monster in battle when he masters his Quirk.

'I need to think of **Pride For All** as my own Quirk, and spread it evenly throughout my entire being. What Kacchan and the others can do as naturally as breathing, I have finally obtained through **Perfected Full Cowl**. I feel so… relaxed. It's like I don't even need to command my body to activate the Quirk anymore. It just subconsciously does and I have so much more control now. Even at only 1% my power is surging!'

"Get ready! I'm coming at you at full speed now! I'm not holding back! I'm going to go harder on you than I did with Toshinori!"

Gran Torino pulls out a stopwatch from his pocket, "We'll start with three minutes. Let's see if you can try to get a hit on me during that time frame!"

'Wow Gran Torino is moving at ridiculous speeds, but, with this new found power I can see him. I can react to him!' Izuku's aura spikes up and gets into a stance as his power rises up.'

Gran Torino bounces around the room at massively hypersonic speeds just like before. Only this time, Izuku has his eyes on him the entire time.

'I can see… I can see!'

Gran Torino then goes in for a kick to the face, but Izuku sees it coming from a mile away, and then meets with a clash as he stops his kick with a punch.

"Oh okay! You're a lot faster and quicker than before!"

Gran Torino proceeds to jump from wall to wall, side to side, and even hits the chandelier as the speeds he's going at is enough to create miniature sonic booms.

"It seems that you are actually able to react to me this time, boy! Not many people can make a claim like that. You might just be cut out to become the next Symbol of Peace."

From wall to refrigerator, to chandelier, to wall, Gran Torino goes for another strike at Deku. However, he is met with another counter.

'This kid is able to react to some of my fastest speeds.' "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." 'This kid is seriously on another level from any one I have ever seen before.'

Gran Torino starts using his Quirk again to bounce from wall to wall but this time Deku starts to match his very top speeds and goes from wall to wall in unison with Gran Torino.

"Oh? You think you can keep up with me? Pretty bold of you, but let's see if you can back it up!"

Gran Torino then began going 100% full speed, now going even beyond hypersonic speeds and was starting to create gusts of wind that were shaking the furniture of the house.

Deku's eyes widened at seeing Gran Torino's Power Level skyrocket.

"So tell me Big Green, you think you have what it takes to keep up with me at my absolute best?!" Gran Torino asked as Deku stood there bewildered at the display of the old veteran Hero's maximum power.

Deku then smirks cockily, "What made you think that I was going all out this entire time?"

"Huh?"

Deku balls his fists and begins charging up his sparking electric green aura. His power began rising and rising until….

" **KAIOKEN!** "

Deku's electric green aura transforms to a crimson red ki aura which spikes his hair with up higher than before and his muscles bulged, becoming even more defined.

'Oh My God! This is way more power than I had during the Sports Festival! And I even have more control over it! I don't even feel the drawbacks of **Kaioken** slowing me down!' Deku said internally as he was even surprised at his new level of ridiculous power. Even while suppressing his power, Deku's power was high enough to bend the earth to at will.

"Oh so you have way better control than you did at the Sports Festival. Perfect! It will be much easier training you now that you actually have a grasp on that huge power pool of yours! Now, let's finish this spar!" Gran Torino shouted as he started jetting across the room.

Deku smirked as he reappeared right next to Gran Torino in a flash of crimson lightning.

Gran Torino gasped as he narrowly dodged a kick to the face from the lighting fast **Kaioken** Deku.

'I barely even saw him move! He's even faster than Nana and Toshinori _combined_ when they were his age! I better be on my guard at all times! This young man can take down an average Pro Hero… easily!'

Gran Torino jumped up to the ceiling to distance himself from the wrecking ball that was Deku.

Deku then went under the couch. Gran Torino shook his head and chuckled, "Don't be stupid! I can still see you! I can end this one fell swoop!"

Deku then punched the couch up towards the veteran Hero, which blocked his line of sight.

"STOOPID, I'm not even gonna let you get the chance!" Izuku yelled as he appeared right in front of Gran Torino in a flash of crimson lightning.

By the time Gran Torino even knew where he was at, Deku was already powering up his finishing blow.

Deku pulled his right arm back as **Pride For All** rainbow sparks began to engulf his entire arm. And once he was done powering up his final blow, he yelled with a mighty roar…

" **PERFECTED DETROIT SMASH!** "

Izuku smashed Gran Torino straight in the face as the old man was sent to the other side of the room with a loud thud. Deku's Smash moved at far beyond regular lightning speeds, so Gran Torino, whose line of sight was blocked, had no way of dodging, blocking, or countering the attack.

After Gran Torino got back, he picked up his stop watch and pressed the stop button as he held the side of his face in pain.

"66 seconds…. You did it in almost a third of the timeI set. Excellent job!"

Izuku, with his **Kaioken** still active, looked at his fist in awe, "Wow, that **Perfected Detroit Smash** is leagues ahead of any **Detroit Smash** I have ever done up until now! And the control was _Perfect_!"

"You really are something, ain't ya kid? You were able to attack me when I was unguarded through analysis and prediction. You clearly put that big brain of yours to good use. You think many things through before heading in straight first. Something that Toshinori had to learn, develop, and grow into, but you already have that down packed. Just since yesterday you've changed a lot with just one attempt… and you made me actually try dodging seriously. With the rate you're going, you might become a monster," Gran Torino said as he continued rubbing the pain away on his cheek.

Izuku deactivated his **Kaioken** and **Perfected Full Cowl**.

"Alright, since you've gotten a firm grasp on your Quirk, let's take a short break and have some breakfast! So go heat up the _taiyaki_ again…"

Gran Torino turns to find the taiyaki fish sprawled all over the floor due to his and Izuku's sparring match….

"They fell!"

"I-I'll go buy more!" Izuku yelled as he ran out the house towards the supermarket to get some breakfast.

'I've still got a long way to go, but I could see the light. **Pride For All: Perfected Full Cowling**! I'll definitely master this power!'

* * *

 _ **Izuku's Mindscape…**_

In the deep space within the mindscape of Izuku Midoriya, the Green Sun which represented **One For All** , has now changed into something even greater. It was exponentially more potent in size, temperature, and luminosity. The energy it had stored within itself was so much that it almost seemed infinite in power. However, the green sun wasn't the only thing that was generating power.

Around it were eight other stars all revolving around the largest green star. The colors of these stars represented the souls of the previous bearers of **One For All**. The smaller and weaker ones represented the color of the first users from white to blue, to red, and so on until it all culminated into 9th and final one which was Izuku's massive green star.

All 9 of these stars were powerful on their own. But when put together, they created an energy so strong that it held endless possibilities that not even the most imaginative person on Earth could even begin to fantham.

But… that wasn't the only thing that was lurking within Izuku Midoriya.

To the direct right of the 9 stars, were the Sacred Doors. Numbers I through IV were still there, but they were a lot more buffed up than before. Each of of them had an electric green fire surrounding them. The fire was clearly from the from the green sun of **One For All**. This made the power stored into each of these doors be multiplied exponentially. This will also allow Izuku to unlock the incredible power stored within these powers a lot more efficiently and easier now.

However, it didn't end there….

Right next to the fourth door, were a new batch of doors that have manifested inside of Izuku's mindscape.

The first one was red in color and had crimson hot flames surrounding it. The numbered Sacred Doors completely paled in comparison to this one. The power it stored was infinitely greater than anything even the Fourth Door could produce. It was in a whole other realm of power. It dwarfed all of the ones before it in size, and there was a giant crimson dragon made of flames engraved on the door as it burned with the heat of a mighty inferno. It emanated divinity as the dragon roared, shaking the very fabric of the universe within the mindscape. Just like the core of Mother Earth, it pulses and swells with bright crimson radiant heat. That red is a clear sign of visceral, primitive power. It is the sparking place for big blasts of raw creation. The energy is so pure and divine. The exquisite crimson energy breathes life into the universe. It is the sonic boom of powerful action propelling one forward. The spark. The red heat ignites the seat of the start of one's physical and spiritual growth. The hot coal of one's perception, and the great fuel-maker for one's desires.

On the door, the word " _God"_ engraved smack in the middle.

The door right next to that was even more powerful and luminant. Instead of red, it was surrounded by blue flames and overall color of the door was light blue. The Sacred Door emanated calmness and inner peace within one's mental state. Compared to the previous door, the power was much greater but it was also more controlled and peaceful. Instead of a red hot raging inferno, it was nice and cool blue flame. But when it needed to, it could get angry, and when it did, its heat and flames put even red ones to shame. This door had a blue dragon engraved on it, and the dragon was a lot more peaceful and rested. It is concerned with the senses of inner and outer hearing, the synthesising of ideas, healing, transformation and purification. Blockage can show up as creative blocks, dishonesty or general problems in communicating one's needs to others.

The word, " _Blue"_ was written in the center of this door.

There was a door right next to that one as well. It was extremely similar to the previous except this time, it was a much darker shade of blue. Take everything that is known about the _Blue_ door and amplify it it by tens of times. The blue flames were much more intense, the temperature skyrocketed, and the amount of pressure that the power was emitting was almost unparalleled. The blue dragon was even more majestic as now it had gained complete mastery over its strength. The dragon contained the power within itself but that didn't mean it couldn't release all of the power if the situation called for it. This dragon represented all of the emotions that fuels the drive of a mighty warrior. This was the peak of its power. The unbridled wrath and pride culminated into the true power of royalty. The royal blue flames bursted out as the heat transformed itself into the power of a True King. A King who had Pride and care for his people. The King would stop at nothing to prove his dominance and to show to his people that he was a King worth following. The King values his people above all else and he will continue to lead them until the day he perished. This was the power of a selfless King, who would sacrifice his whole being just to ensure the safety of all of the people he swore to protect and lead...

The name of this door is… " _Evolution"_

After witnessing the divine power of all of these Sacred Doors and their majestic auras, one would think that there could not possibly be one more. Surely, there shouldn't be anything else that could top _Evolution_.

However, they would be dead wrong.

There was one final door that were even greater than any of the previous combined… well technically two.

Located above the 7 previous doors, were two doors that were directly linked with each other. First, there was a smaller door that was black in color with light silver markings. This door marked the beginning of the journey to True Mastery. Even this power was far above of _Evolution_ as it opened up the pathways to grander limits. The power stored within this door kept growing and growing until it leaked out, generating a massive amount of heat. This heat kept on going and going until it lead to something even greater and beyond.

The name of this door is " _Omen."_

And that heat, it transfers to the door right behind it which was the biggest and most powerful there was. It was completely silver in color, as white hot flames surrounded it. All od the heat that was generated from the " _Omen"_ culminated into the final door which was the epitome of self mastery. The secret of selfishness. This door contained an unrivaled power that even surpassed the gods themselves. It bathed in pure silver light that was reminiscent of the moon. It grants the key of egoism, an extremely rare and advanced mental state. It held transcendent power that surpassed the limits of mortal boundaries. This was the true state with the ultimate offense and defense. This was when a true warrior has perfected both his mind and body. An accelerating rise of energy, not from confusion, but from impulse. This causes the user to only focus on his heart and soul, heating themselves up intensely and wildly. All blocking emotions such as hesitation, panic, rage, sadness, happiness, excitement, greed, envy, lust, pride, fear itself turn to nothing in the flames… and all the Warrior cna feel is himself, his opponents, and the fight. In time, he becomes so hot and fast even such perception grows dim and fades. As he dives into a state deeper than instinct, there he finds… **Mastered Ultra Instinct**.

The name of this door is " _Migatte no Gokui."_

All 9 of these doors combined with the 9 stars create the true untapped potential of Izuku Midoriya. His two powers have finally combined into one and have created his Quirk called **Pride For All**. As the Green Haired Saiyan grows and matures, he will illustrate to the world what it means to be the Greatest Hero Of All Time…

* * *

 **League of Villains Hideout**

"So, you want to add me to your numbers? No matter what you want to accomplish, it is necessary to have conviction and desire. Those without it and those who are weak will be weeded out. It is only natural." The Hero Killer Stain said as he stared into the eyes of Tomura Shigaraki, the leader of the League of Villains.

"That's why it turns out like this."

Then, in a burst of speed, Stain pinned down Shigaraki by stabbing his shoulders with his swords. Neither Tomura or Kurogiri could react in time. The Hero Killer's speed was on a whole other level. In a blink of an eye, Stain had already toppled him and seemingly won the fight before it even started.

"Oww… That's too hard. Kurogiri, take this guy back." Tomura grunted as he realized that he made a mistake in trying to recruit the ruthless Hero Killer.

"I-I can't move my body… It must be the Hero Killer's Quirk... " Kurogiri said painfully as his left sleeve was bloodied. It seems like the Hero Killer had also landed a sharp blow on Kurogiri as he attacked Tomura.

"This society overgrown with fake Heroes, where the world itself has lost its true meaning, and the criminals who wave their power around idly should all be purged!" Stain exclaimed.

Shigaraki grabbed one of Stain's swords, "Hey, wait a sec… Not this palm… " He proceeded to use his Decay Quirk to break the sword.

"I'll kill you."

Stain widened his eyes in slight shock as he witnessed one of his swords be broken into pieces.

"You sure talk a lot. Conviction? I don't have anything grand like that." Stain's sword completed disintegrated into dust. "If I had to say… Yeah, it'd be All Might. I feel like I really want to completely crush this society, where trash like that gets worshipped!" Tomura said with a psychotic smile on his face as he reached his palm towards Stain's face. Realizing that he probably shouldn't let Tomura touch him, Stain immediately jumped away and drew a knife as he prepared to fight against the Leader of the League of Villains.

"My last injury was finally about to finish healing… We don't have a healer in our party, you know. Will you take responsibility for this?" Shigaraki proceed to scratch his neck as he angrily looked on upon the Hero Killer.

Stain looked at him in disgust, "So that's who you are…?

"Huh?"

"It seems out goals oppose each other. However, we do agree on one thing-to destroy the present." Stain said as he was able to find some common ground.

"Stop messing around. Go home. Die. I'm the kind of person you hate the most, right?"

"I was testing your true motives. People show their true colors when they are on the verge of death. It's different, but there is 'desire''- a warped sprout of conviction living inside you. How will you bud? It might not be too late to wait until after I've seen that to dispose of you… " Stain said as he outstretched his arms.

"You're gonna dispose of me?" Shigaraki questioned.

"He's moving." Kurogiri stated.

"Kurogiri, I don't want someone as crazy as this to be a party member."

"Tomura Shigaraki, h will be a great asset if he joins us. The negotiations were successful." Kurogiri tried to reason with Tomura.

"My business is done. Now, return me to Hosu. There are still things I must attend to there." Stain said as he licked his lips with a bloodthirsty grin.

* * *

 _ **Internships - Day 3**_

Izuku and Gran Torino were once again sparring. Izuku was still currently using 1% of **Pride For All: Perfected Full Cowl** as he weaved and dodged Gran Torino's attacks. The former Sensei of All Might instructed Izuku to maintain the 1% so that he can be accustomed to it and become second nature to him. He was making good progress as his control was getting better and better each time he fought and was making his way to unlocking the higher percentages of **Pride For All**.

Both Izuku and Gran Torino met in the middle with a huge fist clash. They then separated as Gran Torino rubbed his chin in thought.

"Let's stop now. If you fight against my tactics more than this, you might fall into weird habits."

Izuku deactivated his **Perfected Full Cowl** , "I'm not trying to think about tactics right now. Right now, I'm trying to get the hang of my **Perfected Full Cowling**. Please let us fight some more!"

"No, that's enough. Change into your costume. Let's move on to Phase 2!" Gran Torino said with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?"

Izuku proceeded to change into his Saiyan gear and walked with Gran Torino outside of the front door.

"In other words- Let's go fight some Vllains!" Gran Torino exclaimed as he raised his wooden cane.

"What? All of a sudden?!"

"If you only fight against me, then you will have trouble when you come across a completely different type! The next phase is to let you experience different types and situations! In the first place, this is an internship. Of course you'll be fighting Villains."

"What you are saying is quite right, but don't you think I need more time to prepare myself? I just got this new power. I would like to master it first so that I can use it more efficiently against Villains." Izuku said with concern.

"You've already experienced combat against Villains, right? Besides we're not even gonna touch anything that big. Plus you're a big boy. You are completely capable of handling small fry. You are an exceptional talent so this might actually be a little too easy for you."

Gran Torino waved a taxi cab, "We'll go on a little excursion. Because of the decreasing population in this area, the crime rate is also low. The reason there are a lot of Hero Agencies in urban areas is that there is a lot of crime. And the higher the population density, the more trouble you'll find. Around Shibuya, you'll find lots of small fights that break out on a daily basis."

"By Shibuya, you mean the one in Tokyo?! I didn't think I'd be wearing my Hero Costume in such a fashionable town!" Izuku said flustered as he was a little excited to know that he would be going to the nation's capital.

"You wouldn't get to wear it if you weren't with a Hero, right? Be happy that you'll get to display it on such a wonderful stage!" Gran Torino reassured Izuku.

"Which means, we'll take the bullet train from Kofu heading toward Shinjuku?"

"Yeah."

Izuku narrowed his eyes as he looked out the window in thought, "We will pass through Hosu City… I wonder how Tenya is doing… I'll try to get in touch with him later.

* * *

The Hero Killer Stain was standing on the edge of a rooftop before he heard a swirling purple vortex behind him.

"Hosu City looks nicer than I expected." Shigaraki said as he came out through Kurogiri's portal. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"I will reform this city. In order to do so, I require more victims." Stain replied as he looked on at the city below him.

"Is this what you meant the other day when you said you had business to take care of?" Kurogiri asked.

"I see you're someone who understands."

"Hey, what are you trying to say about me?" Tomura said in an offended tone.

Stain outstretched his hands as he took in the view of the city, " 'Hero' is a title given only to those who have accomplished great deeds! There are too many… Too many who act like Heroes but are really money-worshipping. Until this world realizes it's mistake, I will continue to appear."

With that said, the Hero Killer jumped from the rooftop and went towards the city to proceed with his deed of purging the corrupt society of today.

"He talks all high and mighty like that, but basically he's trying to start a grassroots movement, huh? He's so noble I could cry." Shigaraki joked sarcastically.

"You can't make fun of him too much. The reality is that in all the cities where Stain has appeared, the crime rate has fallen. Some critics attribute this to a rise in Heroes' consciousness and shoot him down, though." Kurogiri replied as he realized that Stain did actually have a point.

"That's wonderful! Heroes are working hard to bring down the cost of food, huh? So the 'Hero Killer' is also a 'Hero Breeder'!"" Shigaraki said as he laughed.

"It's too roundabout. We just can't agree at a basic level. And he annoys me… Kurogiri, bring out the Nomus."

A purple vortex appeared as several humanoid monsters came out with their brains exposed. They looked similar to the original Nomu, except they were smaller and were gray in color.

"You think you can get away with stabbing me?I If I want to kill you, I just will. That's all. It will be a wild contest. I will crush your honor and your pride, sir."

* * *

 _ **Near Hosu City**_

"Um, this train won't arrive until. Is that okay?" Izuku asked as he was seated next to gran Torino on a train heading to their next destination.

"That's why it's good! There will be more skirmishes then, so it will be more fun!" Gran Torino replied.

Izuku sweatdropped, "It doesn't sound like that much fun, but I guess I understand." Izuku proceeded to open his phone.

"Using his smartphone with someone next to him! Kids these days!"

Izuku looked through his messages with Tenya. He recently sent a message telling him that he will be passing through Hosu today and Izuku asked him how he was.

'He read the message but didn't reply… Tenya usually responds within three minutes of reading the message… We're almost at Hosu Station, huh?' Izuku looked out the window as he worried for his friend.

"Hey, look at that!" A passenger shouted. "That building just exploded!"

"Where? Where?"

"What's going on?" Gran Torino asked.

""Could it be a fire?" Izuku said.

" **Passengers, please hold onto your seats.** " The operated said.

But right as he said , there was a huge crash through the train. Everybody yelled in panic and shock. A Pro Hero was seen getting up as he was bleeding through his mouth due to battle injuries.

"What's with that-?!" Before he could finish his sentence, a large hand smash the Hero's face onto the ground with a violent boom. The perpetrator went inside the train to show himself to the passengers.

"Nomu?!" Izuku shouted in shock. "Where did this come from?"

"Kid, sit down!" Gran Torino told Izuku as he used his Quirk bounce off of the Nomu's head and send him out of the bus straight to a nearby building.

"Gran Torino-Sensei!" Izuku yelled as he ran to the train's opening. He then heard a loud explosion and saw a huge fire on the other side of Hosu city.

"Wh-What is… What is going on?!"

Around the city, there were multiple Nomus causing havoc and chaos all around Hosu city. Civilians were running for their lives as the Nomus set everything on fire. It was a war zone.

"This is good. Let's make this flashy!" Tomura shouted from the rooftop. He laughed in amusement as he sees the destruction that his Nomus stirred.

"Everyone, please calm down! Please return to your seats for now! The Villain is not here anymore! Please wait calmly for the Heroes... " A train attendant said as he tried to get the situation under control.

"Excuse me, sir! I'm getting out!" Izuku said as he activated **Perfected Full Cowl** and flew away in a burst of green lightning.

"Hey, you! Wait kid, it's dangerous! Hold on a minute… was that just Izuku Midoriya!?"

As Izuku was flying through the night sky, his brain was going a mile a minute.

'They look different, but there can't be that many with their brains spilling out like that. Could it be Nomu's brother? Why here.. ?'

Izuku then proceeded to sense out the Ki signatures of everybody in Hosu city. He found out that there were multiple Nomus sprawled around the city. He tried to look for the source and found out that there were two very familiar Villainous signatures…

'Shigaraki and Kurogiri! No wonder there are so many Nomus that popped out of nowhere! Kurogiri must have transported them here with his Quirk! Crap! I wish I could go straight to them but I don't have any time for any detours. I need to show the fruits of my training… I have to do what I can and save as many people as possible!'

Izuku then realized there were other familiar energy signatures in the area.

"Tenya! Oh no, he's in trouble. His Power Level is going down extremely fast. I also sense other injured people around him. There's also an intense amount of Killer Intent directed at them… it's the Hero Killer! Damn it! I should have know that Tenya was gonna go for revenge. The clues were all right in front of me! I have to go help him quick! But I don't know if I can take the Hero Killer on by myself though… wait a minute.. Hold on is that… "

Izuku closed his eyes as he sensed two other familiar energy signatures. These two were especially... hot.

'It is! Shoto and Endeavor! What a coincidence! This makes this a whole lot easier. Now I got a plan!'

Izuku brought out his phone and sent out a text to Shoto with his location tracking him with it.

Izuku then sensed Gran Torino struggling with a Nomu nearby.

'I should probably lend a hand! These Nomus are significantly weaker than the one I fought at the USJ but they are still extremely tough to deal with for the average Pro Hero. I should also let Gran Torino-Sensei know my plan as well so that he doesn't have to worry about me!'

"It's a Villain!" Civilians shouted as they ran away in fear. Gran Torino came in and and kicked the Nomu away.

"How many years has it been since I've fought in earnest? I've gotten mixed up in something crazy! I won't let you do whatever you want!"

The Nomu screeched as it went to attack Gran Torino. But before it could….

" **Perfected Texas Smash**!"

Izuku landed a punch to the Nomu straight to the dome. It knocked the creature away as it was knocked out in one shot.

"Izuku?! Boy, didn't I tell you to stay in the train?!" Gran Torino scolded.

"I'm sorry Sensei, but one of my friends is in trouble! He's facing the Hero Killer and if I don't go to help, he will surely suffer the same fate as his brother or even worse! And you know I can't let that happen as long as I'm around!"

"Hero Killer?! Are you out of your mind!? There's no way that you can handle such a Villain on your own! You may be strong but you still have to remember that you're still just a kid and lack experience!" Gran Torino said.

"I'm well aware of that but I already have a plan covered. One of my friends named Shoto Todoroki and his father Endeavor are in Hosu! I've already sent him a text saying that me and him will team up against the Hero Killer, while you , Endeavor, and the other Pros in the area deal with the Nomu. Shoto is an exceptional strong student and is almost as strong as I am! So with our combined strengths, we should be able to take down the Hero Killer no problem! And with you and Endeavor, the Nomus shouldn't even be a problem as his Quirk is especially useful in this situation! I have to do this! I can't just sit around and watch people die! I've already made up my mind!"

Gran Torino sighed, "Well, I guess there's no stopping you. You're just like Toshinori. You just won't sit around and do nothing knowing that you can help. Fine! I'll allow it. I hereby grant you permission to use your Quirk against the Villains! That way you won't get in trouble for using your Quirk without a license. But listen carefully. If for one moment, the situation is looking grim and you know you can't win, grab your friends and leave immediately! Do you understand?!"

"Yes! I'll make sure to stay safe! Thank you Sensei and good luck with the Nomus!" Izuku shouted as he flew off.

"That boy is gonna be the death of me…"

* * *

"So noisy… The idiots have come out, huh? I will dispose of them later. Right now… I will do what I should be doing." Stain said. He had somebody pinned to the wall. It was the Pro Hero Native and Stain had reduced him to a bloody mess. It seems as though that the Pro Hero had tried to engage the Hero Killer in battle but was easily outclassed.

"My body… won't move… You bastard… ! Die… !" Native said painfully as he was completely paralyzed. He couldn't do a thing as the Hero Killer continued to have a vice grip on him.

"If you call yourself a hero, you should choose your last words carefully." Stain said as he drew his sword and was ready to deal the final blow.

"S-S-Stop! Please! Don't kill him!"

Stain turned his head to the left to see a black-haired teenage girl with cerulean colored eyes. Her hair was bob-shaped and she had an athletic build. She was wearing a Hero costume that consists of red bodysuit with a white collar trim, a matching V pattern going through her chest and upper arms. She had a white skirt with a red design at the front , as well as a baseball-cap like hat. She has a belt at her waist and straps around her shoulders. This young woman's name was Yui Kodai, who was a member of Class 1-B. She was interning with the Pro Hero Native. When she went on her internship, she did not expect to get caught up in a situation like this. Due to her not making much of a showcase during the Sports Festival, she didn't expect to get much offers. When she signed up to intern with Native, she thought she was only going to learn how to maximize the capacity of her Size altering Quirk. Never in the day would she have believed that she would unironically run into the dangerous Hero Killer Stain as she was patrolling with Native. He wasn't much of a famous Hero so the fact that Stain targeted him was a shock in of itself.

"Kodai no! Run! Leave me and go get help!" Native pleaded as he didn't want to be responsible for his intern to suffer life threatening damage from the infamous Hero Killer.

"I-I-I can't move! And even if I could, I wouldn't run away and leave you by yourself! That's just wrong." Yui said as she coughed. She too was paralyzed as she suffered wounds from the weapons of the Hero Killer. Stain wasn't expecting for the Pro Hero to have an intern with him. She wasn't his target so he was willing to spare her and only focus on Native. But she tried to attack him by shrinking his swords and knives to the point where he would have no weapons to defend himself with. Realizing that Yui was not going to leave him attend to his business, he paralyzed her as well so that he would not get any distractions as he finished his latest purging.

"Well, would you look at that, the young lady is actually Heroic and is concerned for you life, unlike you! Too bad the innocent girl is gonna have to watch as I purge you fake Hero from society!" Stain yelled as he swung his sword to finish Native off.

But before that could happen, a large * **clank*** was heard as Stain's sword was met with metal.

It turned out to be Tenya Iida as he blocked Stain's sword with his armored leg. However the blow sent Iida backward as he landed on the ground.

"A child wearing a suit… Who is he?" Stain questioned as Iida looked at him with angry eyes.

Yui widened her eyes, 'I know him! That's Tenya Iida from Class 1-A. He made it to the quarter finals of the Sports Festival. He has a speed Quirk! But what in the world is he doing here! It's dangerous!' Yui thought in shock as she didn't expect another First Year student of U.A. to stumble upon the Hero Killer in a random alley way in Hosu city.

"Go away. This is not a place for children."

Iida got up as he stared at Stain, "A scarf as red as blood, carrying blades all over your body… You must be the Hero Killer: Stain! You are, aren't you? I have been chasing you! I did not think I would find you so soon! I am… "

Iida was cut off by Stain pointing a sword at his face, "Your eyes… Are you here for vengeance? Be careful of what you say. Depending on the situation, even children may become my targets."

Iida balled his fist in rage, "Are you saying that I am… not even a target? Then listen, criminal! I am the younger brother of a Hero you attacked. The younger brother of a most excellent older brother! I have come to stop you in his place!" Iida slowly got up as memories of his brother flashed in his mind. The day when he learned that Ingenium was officially retiring and wanted his younger brother to take his name.

"Remember my name for as long as you live! Ingenium. It is the name of the Hero who will defeat you!" Tenya exclaimed with vigor as he finally accepted the name that his brother had passed down to him.

Stain stared at Iida before saying, "I see. Die."

"Like I would!" Tenya yelled as he activated his Engine Quirk and swung a kick at Stain full of pent up rage and aggression. However, Stain swiftly and easily dodged the kick as Iida widened eyes at the amazing speed of the Hero Killer.

"Ingenium. You're brothers, huh? In order to let news of me spread… I let him live."

Stain proceed to stab Iida in the shoulder with sharp spikes from his shoes. He pinned him to the ground as he stepped on him.

"You're weak."

The Hero Killer coldly stabbed Tenya near the shoulder area with his sword as Tenya let out a painful scream.

Yui cringed as she saw one of her peers be utterly defeated by the Hero killer as blood seeped out of his body. Yui is shy, quiet, and reserved girl. She isn't one for violence. She only wants to be a Hero because she cares about the safety and well-being for others. So seeing such a graphic scene in front of her made her want to shut her eyes and cry. The worst part was that she was completely helpless as she paralyzed all over and couldn't move her body at all. So she was forced to witness Tenya get stabbed to death. No young aspiring Hero should have to endure such a trauma like that at such a young age. Especially when you're completely powerless against it.

"You and your brother are both weak. Because you're fakes." Stain said matter of factly.

"Shut up, Villain! He's paralyzed from the waist down due to spinal cord damage! He can't work as a Hero anymore! Tensei is an excellent hero who saved many people… and lead them until now… There's no reason for you to crush him… "

Memories once again flashed through Tenya's head. He remembered the humble words that his brother spoke to him about being a Hero to live up to their family name. A Hero who supports others. Tears began to leak out of Tenya's eyes as depression overtook him.

"He's my Hero… He was an excellent Hero who gave me a dream! I won't forgive you… I'll kill you!"

Stain chuckled in amusement as he witnessed the depressed boy cry, "It's funny that you call me a Villain. But look." He pointed towards Native and Yui. "You have not so much as spared a glance to those injured people. Save that guy and young girl first. Reflect on yourself and save others. Don't use power for yourself. Being taken in by the hatred before you and trying to fulfill your own desires… That is the furthest from what a Hero should be. This is why you are weak. This is why you are a fake. You put your selfish desire of revenge before the selfless desire of saving others from harm. You understand now? That is the hypocrisy of the society of Heroes today. This why I must purge all of them so that this disease of fake Heroes is cured!"

Stain lifted his bloodied sword and brought it to his lips.

"And that is why you must die!"

Stain proceeded to lick the blood off of the sword.

Tenya then felt a painful jolt of shock go through his body sporadically.

"M-My body won't move… "

Stain then readjusted his sword as he pointed it towards Tenya, "Goodbye. You're just an offering to a more just world."

"Shut up… Shut up… "

" _If you admire me, Tenya, then I might become an amazing Hero."_

"No matter what you say, you are the criminal who hurt my brother!"

As Stain was about to finish the deed he widened his eyes as he felt a new presence enter the battlefield.

" **SMASH**!"

Just then, Stain was sent hurtling through the alley as an irresistible force punched him with a mighty strength.

Tenya gasped as he looked up to the one who just saved his life.

"Mi… Midoriya…?"

Izuku, who was in his **Perfected Full Cowl** state, looked towards his friend with a determined expression.

"I came to save you, Tenya!"

Stain looked on in shock as nobody had ever punched him as hard as that.

'That kid… He's the one from Shigaraki's picture...He was number one on his kill list.. He's also the one who shocked the world with his unbelievable feats of strength in the Sports Festival. It seem I've attracted his attention…'

Yui gasped as she looked on who just entered the battle, 'Th-That's Izuku Midoriya! The Class President of 1-A and the winner of the Sports Festival! What is he doing here?! Is he interning here too? And… cool hair!' Yui thought as she witnessed Izuku's new **Perfected Full Cowl**.

"Midoriya, why?" Iida asked.

"I sensed your energy signature. They also talked about it on TV. That 60% of the Hero Killer's victims were found in places without many people. That's why I searched away from the center of the commotion in the alleyways near Normal Hero Agency. And then I put two and two together and realized that there was a high chance that you were probably hunting down the Hero Killer to avenge your brother. Damn it, I should've seen this coming from a mile away! But thankfully I came just in the nick of time! Tenya, can you move?" Izuku asked.

"No… I can't… move my body... Ever since he cut me.. I think it is his Quirk… "

"It's just as the commentators on TV guessed! So cutting is how he activates his Quirk?" Izuku said. He then looked over to see Native and Yui injured as well.

'I knew I sensed other people nearby! If it'd just been Tenya, I could've carried him away on my shoulder… Damn… this just got a lot more complicated. The Pro Hero Native is here and is that…. Yui Kodai from Class B?! She must have been interning with him and got caught in the crossfire! Great! Now I have to fight him no matter what!'

"Midoriya… Don't get involved! This has nothing to do with you!" Tenya yelled.

Izuku turned around surprised at the words that just came out of his mouth, "What are you saying?"

"Your friend came to save you. That's a great line isn't it? But I have a duty to kill him. If we clash, of course, the weaker will be culled." Stain said as Izuku now stared at the Hero Killer. "Now, what will you do?"

'He's different from the guys at USJ. His eyes are those… of a killer.' Izuku thought as he realized that he was now dealing with a serious person who will not hesitate to kill; him.

'The Pros are busy dealing with the Nomus, and my backup hasn't arrived yet. I have no other choice. It is my duty now to protect the three who can't move and stall for time by myself. I'll try to drive the Hero Killer away if I can!'

"Stop it! Run away! I told you, didn't I? It has nothing to do with you!" Tenya yelled as he practically begged Izuku to not get involved.

"What are you talking about? If you say that, then Heroes can't do anything!"

Tenya widened his eyes at Izuku's sudden outburst.

Izuku balled his fists, "Th… there are a lot of things I'd like to say, but I'll say them later. Right now I have a job to do." Izuku got into his fighting stance. "Meddling when you don't need to… is the essence of being a Hero. I will put my life on the line and protect you all with everything I have! Why? Because it's the right thing to do and that's all the reason I need!" Izuku yelled defiantly as he powered up. His green electric Ki aura flared as the pressure of his Ki created high speed gusts of wind. Everybody present, including Stain, were thunderstruck at the level of power that Izuku was emitting.

"I-Is this really energy from a kid?!" Native said as he never would have thought that somebody so young could have so much raw power within them.

'This is incredible! This pressure is even stronger than when he went all out in the Sports Festival! Just how strong is this guy?! And such a pure resolve! I can't believe I'm in the same grade as him!' Yui said in her head as she had her jaw dropped at such a display of strength. Although the pressure of his Ki was strong, it was also claming in a way. It inspired Hope and told her that everything will be okay as long as he was here. She would dare say that it made him look exquisite. The aura and his vibrant green eyes combined with the raw power and it just created a sense of beauty that made her even blush as his costume outlined his muscular frame.

"Midoriya… just how strong are you?! This power is insane! I've never felt anything like it!" Tenya said as he never witnessed his friend in this state.

Stain smiled in glee, "Yes! That's it! That's what a Hero should be! I like your attitude kid! And it seems as though you have the power to back it up! Now let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is!"

Izuku rushed towards him in an arc of green lightning, 'I have to get close to him in one movement, and strike quickly!'

'To shorten the distance between him and an opponent with a long reach… It was a good decision!' Stain acknowledged Izuku's combat strategy.

Stain then proceeded to draw his sword.

"No! If you get cut-" Tenya yelled.

"I'm well aware!" Izuku shouted back.

Izuku dodged Stain's blade and went through his legs. Stain turned around to counterattack but Izuku wasn't there.

'He disappeared?'

Stain then looked above him, 'No…'

Izuku was above him in the air as he arched his right arm.

" **1% Perfected Detroit Smash!** "

Izuku landed a clean hit on the top of the head as Stain went tumbling down.

'What's with that movement?! How is he able to control that much power. He's not even breathing hard after that!' Tenya thought as Izuku was much stronger and faster than he remembered.

'Woah, so cool! He was able to weave and dodge his attacks while simultaneously hitting him with a heavy blow! How can someone so big and tall move so fast?!' Yui thought as Izuku's speed was on par with his monster strength.

'Let's go! I got a good hit in! If I can keep, I can actually win this!' Izuku thought.

However, Stain licked his blade. This caused Izuku to feel a jolt of shock spread throughout his body.

'What the? My body… Did he graze me? Are you kidding me?! Such a small graze made me unable to move?'

Izuku looked to see his blood on Stain's sword.

'No… I see… It's blood!'

"You pack quite of a punch kid! But it wasn't powerful enough. It's not that you saw through my movements. You left my field of vision and maneuvered so that you would definitely be able to bring me down… That was what your movements were like. People who are all talk are a dime a dozen, but you are worth letting live. You're much different from these guys." Stain said as he walked to Tenya and pointed his blade towards his face. Izuku was paralyzed making him helpless.

"Damn it! I was careless! Stop it! Please leave him alone!" Izuku shouted but his plea fell on deaf ears as Stain raised his blade ready to strike.

"STOP IT…!"

Right as he was about to end Tenya's life, a torrent of flames stopped him in his tracks making him jump back and dodge.

"One after another…There are a lot of people getting in my way today."

Izuku smirked seeing who had just arrived, "It's about time! What took you so long?!"

"Well your text was kind of sudden. Plus I had to deal with Dad and you already know how he is. You should give a proper heads up in times like this. So yeah, that's my excuse for being late."

Shoto Todoroki stated as his left side was ignited with orange flames.

"T-Todoroki, you too?" Tenya asked.

'He's here too?!' Yui thought in shock.

Izuku grinned, "Glad to see you using your flames! Finally got over your daddy issues, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks to you, I also got over my mommy issues since she came back home. By the way, my parents told me that they invited you to dinner at out home whenever you can."

"No problem! As soon as we get back from our internships, I'll make sure to drop by!"

Shoto then lunged his right foot forward, creating an ice wall to cover Izuku, Native, and Yui.

"But first we have to deal with this! Don't worry. The Pros will also get here in a few minutes. They are almost done with the Nomus!" Shoto said as he launched a fire attack towards Stain who dodged.

"Someone's time will be up soon, huh? This is just like the information about him implies. I won't let you kill these guys, Hero Killer." Shoto said as he stood on guard.

"Shoto! You can't let this guy see your blood! I think he controls his opponents' actions by ingesting their blood orally. That's how he got all of us! He got me because I was careless! Don't make the same mistake I did and keep your guard up at all times!" izuku warned.

"He sucks blood to keep people from moving. That's why he uses blades, huh? I can keep my distance and-"

Stain threw a knife and made a small cut at the side of Shoto's face.

"SHOOT!" Shoto cried out in shock.

"Did I not just tell you to not let your guard down!?"

"You have good friends, Ingenium!" Stain said as he attempted strike Shoto but was blocked by an ice wall.

Shoto saw something in the air, 'A sword?! He threw it at the same time as the knife-'

Stain then reached to lick Shoto's cheek wound but he quickly ignited his flames which forced the Hero Killer back.

'That was close…!' Shoto screamed mentally.

"Watch out! He's super fast so you have to be on your toes!" Izuku yelled.

'He's strong… ' Stain thought as he sliced through an ice wall, only to be met with more ice.

"Why are you two… Why? Please, stop! I've inherited my brother's name. I have to do it… That guy is MINE… !" Tenya yelled.

"You've inherited it? That's strange." Todoroki created another ice defense. "The Ingenium I saw before didn't have that look on his face, though. You've got a lot going on behind the scenes in your family, too, huh?"

"S-Shoto…" Izuku grunted. "Huh?" Izuku noticed that he was able to twitch his fingers.

Stain sliced up the ice walls, "To block your own view against an opponent faster than you… What a foolish plan!" Stain roared.

"I wonder about that." Shoto said as he ignited his left arm only to be stabbed by two knives.

"You're pretty good, too!' Stain said as he aimed his sword towards Native to finally kill him which was his main objective.

" **KAIOKEN!** "

Izuku grabbed Stain and dragged him through the side of a building.

"IZUKU!" Shoto shouted.

"I can move normally for some reason now!"

"A time limit?"

"No, that kid should've been the last one he got. Neither me or Kodai can move yet." Native said.

'Is this guy's blood type O?' Stain pondered as he knocked Izuku off of him.

"Get back, Izuku!" Shoto shouted as he fired an ice attack. Izuku got out of the way and regrouped with Shoto.

"He takes in a person's blood to keep them from moving. Since I got free first… i can think of three possible reasons. It could be less effective with more people, the amount ingested could affect how long it works, or there could be a difference in effectiveness based on a person's blood type!" Izuku said.

"Blood type…? Mine is B…" Native said.

"So is mine." Yui said.

"I'm type A… " Tenya added.

"Blood type? That's correct." Stain confirmed.

 _ **Name: Hero Killer: Stain**_

 _ **Quirk: Bloodcurdle- Just by tasting someone's blood, he can stop their movements for up to 8 minutes. Type O, A, AB, and B. The amount of time he can stop them goes in that order from least to most.**_

"Even with knowing exactly how his Quirk works, he is still a difficult opponent!" Izuku said as his **Kaioken** aura flared.

"I wanted to hurry up and carry those two out of here, but he can react so fast, he can avoid ice and fire. I can't leave myself that open. I think our best option is to hold on by avoiding close combat until the Pros get here." Shoto concluded.

"I don't think we have time for that. Shoto, you've already shed too much blood. I'll fight him head on, so you support me from behind! If we work together, we can bring this guy down!"

"That's a pretty big risk, but yeah… The two of us will protect them!"

"Two against one, huh? It won't be easy." Stain said as he got into his stance.

'Tenya, I've been worried about you since your older brother was attacked, because I know well the face of someone who would act on pent-up resentment.'

Izuku launched himself towards Stain as he began to clash with him.

'I also know just how narrow the field of vision can get for someone like that. The day my Mother came home, I told her everything about what had happened and about who I am now. Mother cried and apologized, forgiving me with a smile surprisingly quickly. She said that for me to move forward without anything holding me back would make her happy and be her salvation. The old me would definitely not have been able to choose my old man's agency for the internship. It was so I could experience the fact that he is the Number Two Hero with my own eyes and body and accept that. No matter what a scumbag he is, I had to appreciate the judgment and instincts of the man called the Number Two hero. Everything was so simple! But even though it was simple, I didn't see it.'

" _It's your Quirk, not his!"_

'Just a few words… Those few words... ' Shoto thought as he supported Izuku with ice and fire as he went head to head with Stain.

"Please stop… I'm already… " Tenya said with tears leaking.

Shoto grit his teeth, "If you want us to stop, then stand up!"

Stain knocked away Izuku. Stain then turned his attention to Shoto as he went to strike the bi-colored teen.

'The only words I can say to you are:'

"Be the Hero he wanted you to be!"

Tenya gasped.

" _Ingenium. It is the name of the Hero who will defeat you!"_

'What kind of Hero am I? Protected by my friends… Having them bleed for me… !'

" _Save that guy and young girl first."_

'Hero Killer: Stain. In order to teach him a lesson, I used my brother's name. I only saw what was in front of me… I couldn't see anything except myself…! It's just as you say, Hero Killer. I'm different from them. I'm immature. I can't hold a candle to them! Even so… '

Stain rushed Shoto again.

"Ice and Flame, huh?" Stain said as he made his way to Shoto.

"I would like to see you dodge this!" Shoto yelled as he sent multiple ice shards in his path.

"No one's ever told you? You're too focused on your Quirk. You're being careless!"

Stain then blitzed Shoto as he had his sword in between his arm and shoulder.

'He's a monster!' Shoto thought in shock as he couldn't believe the speed and reaction time of the Hero Killer.

"SHOTO!" Izuku yelled in horror.

'If I don't stand right now… I'll never, ever be able… to catch up to them, or Tensei!' Tenya thought as he got up.

Stain noticed this, 'Damn… it stopped working.'

" **Recipro… BURST!** "

Tenya landed a thunderous kick as he knocked away Stain and his sword.

"Tenya!" Izuku shouted.

"You got free?" Shoto asked. "That Quirk isn't as great as I thought."

"Shoto, Izuku, this has nothing to do with you two, and I apologize." Tenya said.

"You're saying that again?"

"That's why I can't allow you two to bleed more than this!" Iida said with a new resolve.

"It's no use trying to be reformed for appearance's sake. A person's essence does not change so easily. You will never be anything but a fake who prioritizes his own selfish desires. You are a cancer to society that arps the idea of 'Heroes'. Someone must set you straight." Stain said with conviction as he narrowed his eyes with a violent resolve burning deep within him.

"You're an anachronistic fundamentalist. Teny, don't listen to the logic of a murderer." Shoto said as he tried to make sure that Stain didn't taint Tenya's ideals.

"No, he's right. I have no right to call myself a Hero… Even so… I cannot give in. If I give in, then Ingenium will die." Tenya yelled.

Izuku smirked, "Alright! Now that's the spirit Tenya! I'm all fired up! Let's take this Hero Killer down once and for all!" Izuku shouted as he charged his Kaioken aura and began to show his true power.

"We will see about that!" Stain said as he charged towards Shoto again who responded with a blast of fire.

"Idiot! The Hero killer is after me and that kid in white armor, right? Don't fight back. It'd be better if you ran away!" Native yelled.

"It doesn't look like he'll give me an opening to do that. Something clearly changed just now. He's flustered." Shoto said as he fired more ice walls.

'There's the uncertain element of blood type, and he needs to get in close for it to work. On top of that, it doesn't last very long… Looking at just his Quirk, he's not especially powerful. Taking on multiple opponents alone must be hard for him to deal with. He's gotten desperate trying to kill Tenya and this person before the pros come. He's got crazy tenacity… ' Shoto thought as he kept on spamming fire blasts to keep the Hero Killer at bay.

Tenya tried to activate his Engines but they weren't working. It seems as though the last kick busted the radiator.

"Shoto, can you regulate temperature?"

"I'm not used to it with my left yet. Why? "

"Freeze my legs! Without plugging the exhausts!"

"You're in the way!" Stain yelled as he threw a knife towards Shoto only for Tenya to take the blow for him.

"Tenya!" Izuku looked at the Hero Killer in rage.

'Don't hurt my friends!" Izuku yelled as he flew straight to Stain and punched him in the gut. He then uppercutted him and kicked him to the side of the building. Stain slowly recovered but not without taking some damage.

Izuku looked towards Shoto and Tenya, "You two! Do whatever it is that you're planning and do it quick! I'll hold him off in the meantime."

Stain them reemerged and went straight for Tenya.

"Oh no you don't!" Izuku met with Stain as they clashed.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you killing so many innocent people!? What have they done to you?! They don't deserve this!" Izuku asked as dodged one of Stain's slashes.

"Innocent? Oh my poor boy, they are definitely not innocent and they most certainly deserve everything that's coming to them!"

"How so? They haven't broken any laws have they?"

"Laws?! Exactly, you see that's my point. The system is flawed. They give you laws to make you think that you're doing the right thing but they are not at all. None of these people are Heroes at all. All they care for is fame, fortune, and attention. They couldn't give two shits about the safety of the people or holding true to Heroic ideals. They are hypocrites! Every single last one of them. There are almost no True Heroes left. That's why I must purge this society and create a new and just world! You may believe that you are following a just system, but boy… you are getting played. The higher powers are using you as pawns. They have already place the strings. They discriminate against people based on their Quirks! Not on their drive or passion, but by your Quirk! Something that you are born with! Something that you have no absolutely no control over! You think that's fair and just. To be judged and outcasted by society just because of the luck of the draw!"

Izuku widened his eyes as he processed Stain's words. He didn't want to believe it, but he actually understood some of the things that Stain were referring to. He had experienced it firsthand when he was diagnosed as Quirkless. He was putting the pieces and realized that Stain must have gone through something similar as well. His Quirk was exactly 'flashy.' And it seemed to be more fitting for a Villain even though it had very great uses for a Hero as well. Nonetheless he was probably isolated due to having a different Quirk. He empathized with Stain in a way. It is kind of unfair in the world they live in. Izuku should know that more than anywhere. He was born Quirkless after all. .

Izuku sighed as he looked Stain directly in the eye, "To a degree, I understand what you're trying to get at. I also feel you on the point where we are unfairly discriminated against just because of the Quirks we are born with. It's messed up and it is not right. But! What you're doing is still against the law. And sometimes the law may be unfair, however there is one law that I will never break no matter what! You are murdering so many people in cold blood. Do you understand how terrible that is? You are ruthless. You are a living nightmare and you delighted in every moment of it. You didn't even show a shred of decency or mercy. And that's why it has to end like this? You will have to learn the hard way. How would you feel if it was YOUR life, taken against YOUR will. It's wrong! No matter how you want to look at it, it is WRONG! Period. Point Blank. Bottom line!"

Stain smiled evilly as he stared upon Izuku's determined expression, "You really are something else, aren't you, Izuku Midoriya. Truly a Hero straight to the core! You are the Last of the Real Ones! You're the last of a dying breed! A rare jewel! A true unyielding Heroic Spirit who will stop at nothing to do what he believes is right! But I just have one question for you. Are you going to remain a puppet to this current system and follow the hypocrisy of today's Heroes? How will you end this cancerous cycles of Fake Heroes!?"

Izuku thought long and hard about that, before he came up with a response.

"I-I don't know…. To be honest with you, I've never really given that much thought. But one thing I will tell you… If there's a way to stop it and fix this world, then I damn well will find it no matter what. I don't care what I have to do! I will become the Number One Hero. And I will be the Symbol of Hope that will drive a new generation into a brighter tomorrow! I will beat this. I will bust my ass and work as hard as I need in order to overcome any obstacle in my way. Believe that!" Izuku yelled as he charged up his Ki.

Everybody was shocked at the speech Izuku just gave and his interaction with Stain. His drive and courage to to be the very best was unparalleled. When he said he was gonna do something, you just believed in him. He changed everyone around him as he motivated them to do their best as well.

"You kids are something else!" Native said with a smile on his face.

"You tell him, Izuku!" Shoto shouted with a grin on his face.

"I will do my best to hold true to the ideals of a real Hero just like you!" Tenya yelled.

"I-Incredible…" Was all that Yui could say. Deep within her, she felt a beating sensation that gave her goosebumps and made her flustered when she looked at Deku. 'What is this feeling?'

'Thank you Izuku, and Shoto.' Tenya said mentally as Shoto put ice on Tenya's calves.

'I will fight. I'll throw away my arm!'

" **Recipro… Extend!** " Iida shouted as he blasted off towards Stain.

" **Pride For All: Perfected Full Cowling...** "

'If I just…'

'If I just…'

Both Izuku and Tenya simultaneously rushed Stain at full power.

'...have my leg…'

'...have my fists…'

Shoto smiled, "Go get him guys!"

"THAT'S ALL I NEED RIGHT NOW" Both Izuku and Tenya shouted at the same time as Tenya landed Stain with his strongest kick and Izuku landed him with a straight fist to the face.

"They stopped him! Here's my chance!" Shoto said as he got ignited his flames.

However Stain was not down for the count yet. He grab his sword and grazed Tenya's hair.

Tenya grit his teeth, "I will defeat you! This time, you, as a criminal-"

"Keep after him!" Shoto shouted as he launched his fire attack.

Tenya then hit Stain with another **Recipro Burst** kick.

"And I, as a Hero!"

Shoto landed his fire attack. However the Hero Killer was still conscious.

"What in the world?! How is he still kicking after that!" Shoto yelled in disbelief.

"We hit him with our strongest moves but he's still not out?! What is this guy made of.

Izuku grit his teeth as he saw the Hero Killer still moving.

"I'm not finished yet! I still have one more move I want to try out! **KAIOKEN TIMES 3!** "

Izuku's power skyrocketed as he cupped his hands into a familiar pose. Cyan energy began to form as an orb of pure power began to grow.

" **Detroit…..** "

The orb of energy began to get bigger and bigger before it reached its maximum size.

" **KAMEHAMEHA!** "

Izuku fired off the combination energy blast as it completely enveloped the Hero Killer. There was a bright flash of light. After it subsided, there was the Hero Killer Stain… on the ground and Defeated.

Izuku sighed in relief as he deactivated his **Kaioken** and **Perfected Full Cowl.**

"It's done. We beat him guys!" Izuku said as he sat to rest.

"Then, let's restrain him and get out to the street. Is there anything to tie him up with?" Shoto asked.

"Just in case, let's take all his weapons off him." Izuku said.

"Good idea."

* * *

After Izuku and the others tied Stain up, they went ahead to the street. There they met up with Gran Torino who was relieved to see Izuku alive and well. Other Heroes came onto the scene surprised to see four U.A. students who had already dealt with the Hero Killer, although Yui stressed that she did absolutely nothing as she was paralyzed throughout the entire fight.

Tenya apologized to both Izuku and Shoto for dragging them into this mess. But they told him that it was no problem as what are friends for?

Gran Torino saw something in the sky, "Get down!" He shouted.

A flying Nomu was flying straight towards them.

"A Villain?!"

Then to their shock, the Nomu had taken Izuku and began to fly away with him.

"IZUKU!" Everyone shouted.

'Oh no, if he gets too high, then I won't be able to reach him with my Quirk!' Gran Torino thought.

Unbeknownst to them, Stain had a knife and used it to cut his binds. He then licked the blood of a nearby Hero to slow the Nomu down.

"This society overgrown with fake Heroes… and the criminals who wave their power around idly…"

Stain jumped up and stabbed the Nomu right in the brain. This caused it to fall down, thus saving Izuku.

"...should all be purged."

"This is all… to create a more just society."

Everybody just looked on in shock.

"He saved the boy!"

"Idiot, he took a hostage!"

"He killed someone with no hesitation."

"Anyway, get ready to fight for now!"

"What are you all idiots doing! Save Izuku!" Endeavor roared as now he arrived on the scene.

Stain looked at him with bloodthirsty eyes as his headband came off.

"Endeavor."

Endeavor smirked, "HERO KILLER!" The Number Two Hero was about to send a volley of fire balls.

"Wait, Todoroki!" Gran Torino shouted, stopping him.

"You fake…"

Everybody looked at the face of Stain in horror.

"I must make things right… "

Everyone was shaking in their boots.

"Someone must be dyed in blood…"

Gran Torino stepped back as the killer intent was just too much for him to handle.

"I must take back what it means to be a Hero! Come! Try and get me, you fakes!"

Even Endeavor stepped back as everybody was filled with absolute fear of the Hero Killer.

"The only one I'll let kill me is the True Hero… ALL MIGHT!" Stain yelled as his killer intent made everyone fall to their knees.

" **Oh… Is that right**?"

Everybody widened their eyes as they heard a deep and strong voice. They looked and saw that it had come from… Izuku.

Izuku began glowing a red fire aura as his hair lifted up and became spikier. His pupils disappeared and his pressure that he was emitting was so strong that it felt… Divine.

" **So you think that we're fakes, huh? And that the only person worthy enough to kill you is All Might…. Well let me tell you something…about the Green-Haired Young Man that you're staring at right now.**

Izuku walk towards the Hero Killer as his crimson red fire aura kept on expanding and expanding. It was so powerful, that it was sent throughout the entire Universe.

" **His whole planet was destroyed. He's the last of a holocaust. He grew up in the dirt. Finding out abruptly how different he was. A kid discovering everyday how cruel the world is. His hopes,dreams and spirit crushed in just a single day. A torture that continued and worsened everyday forward. But now he has the power to tear the world apart. And he could. With a everything it did to him It should not be his world. You should not be his people. You should be ants to him. Imagine that. Always being on the outside. The pain that would come from always being on the outside. And yet, he took that pain and WILL use it to become the Symbol of Hope.** "

Izuku then raised his right first. Crimson Divine Ki began to encircle it. He then thrust it forward as a mini red dragon enveloped Stain. There was a crimson flash, and then that was it. Stain was down on the ground, knocked out. Izuku had collapsed. His divine aura now gone he now slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Deep within the other side of the Universe…..**

A purple humanoid cat was currently sleeping and having a dream. In that dream, he saw a silhouette. He had seen this same silhouette millenia ago when the Oracle Fish prophesied when he will find a rival that will challenge him in battle.

However, this silhouette began to change. It got taller. The hairstyle changed. And also, he saw 9 stars surrounding it. These 9 stars bathed it in rainbow light, granting it infinite power.

The purple cat woke up abruptly from this dream. He then felt a sensation. A Divine energy that was spreading across the universe and shaking it to its core…

Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7 smiled….

"Finally! I have been waiting for years…. The Return…. Of the Super Saiyan God!"

* * *

 **A/N: Follow and Favorite if you liked what you read and would like to see more. Make sure to leave a Review as I will greatly appreciate that. Also be sure to subscribe to my Youtube and join my Discord server. We have over 100 members and we have a lot of fun so please check it out. If you have any problems joining the Discord server, PM me.**

 **Also, make sure to check out Apostle-of-Darkness. He and I are collabing on a reacting fic where the cannon cast of My Hero Academia will read and watch Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope. The prologue is already up and we will be working on it really soon. So yeah go follow and favorite that story.**

 **Alright, that's it for now my beautiful people. Have a Beautiful and Blessed day. Stay safe and remember to always go beyond plus ultra. JeffMen103 signing out.**

 **I love you all**


	20. Prepare for Final Exams!

_**Chapter 20: Prepare for Final Exams!**_

* * *

 _ **But seek ye first the kingdom of God, and his righteousness; and all these things shall be added unto you. Take therefore no thought for the morrow: for the morrow shall take thought for the things of itself. Sufficient unto the day is the evil thereof.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Mindscape…**_

 _ **Inner Deku POV…**_

It is always a good feeling when you finally reach completion… or at least a form of it.

When I was born, my Father, Hisashi Midoriya, named me Izuku Midoriya. However I was born with too much latent power and potential within me. This is because I was the last descendant of the Legendary Warrior Race known as the Saiyans. I had the royal blood of Vegeta running through my veins as well as the blood of the Strongest Saiyan to ever live, Kakarotto, or otherwise known as Son Goku.

Quite the irony isn't it? Both the bloodlines of an elite and low-class joined together to make the ultimate bloodline. The perfect manifestation of the Saiyan Race to create the Ultimate Warrior. However the power was too great for the body of a newborn to bear.

That's when my genius of a Father, Hisashi, decided that it would be the best course of action to seal my latent power into separate doors. He also separated me into two halves: The Outer half and the Inner half.

I am the Inner half. I was placed with all of the memories of my ancestors. I hold the knowledge of the great battles that have taken place on Planet Earth and beyond. I am the pure Saiyan half, while my Outer half is more kind hearted and is reminiscent of the Human Heroes of old.

Through the 15 years that I have lived, I have watched from the inside how my Outer half has suffered. Since our powers were sealed away, my Outer half had the power level of an average human boy. Usually Saiyan babies should be a lot stronger but my Father knew that if a toddler was flying around going on a rampage, it would surely raise suspicion. So I decided to lay low for a while and waited for our so-called "Quirk" to manifest. There was no point in me showing myself to my Outer half so we still wouldn't be able to do anything.

As we grew, Outer Izuku was always astonished by Heroes. He loved them. He couldn't go past a minute without thinking about them. He was a true fanboy. But I understood why. It was in our blood. We were born with a the Purest of Hearts. We had the DNA of Heroes who have given up everything for the sake of this Planet. I smiled at the fact that my other half wanted to be a Hero just for the sake of helping people. There is no Purer motive than that. As time went on, the Essence on what a True Hero is meant to be slowly faded. Nowadays, a the ideal of a "Hero" is just a celebrity. A celebrity with flashy powers. That's about it. It made me shake my head in disappointed. What has the human race come to? It's a disgrace. These damn Earthlings are so pathetic. They lust for fame and fortune and once they are satisfied, they don't bat an eyelash when the real danger comes through. So I decided that once we got out Quirk, I would reveal myself to my other half to begin training immediately to show these insignificant humans just how pathetic they really are.

Unfortunately it turned out we weren't exactly blessed with a Quirk…

It had to do with us having a double jointed toe or something like that. It was some dumb shit. I felt the emotions of my other half. The grief he felt when his dreams were crushed just because of a "Quirk" that practically lays out how your entire life is gonna play out. I was so angry! Have we really reached a point where just because of what we were born with, something we have absolutely no control over, is something that dictates everything for us and we can't do anything about it? Bullshit! It makes me sick to my stomach. Buffoonery to the utmost level. How could they subject an innocent 4 year old boy to such a harsh "reality?" So what if we weren't born with a Quirk? Who said that we still couldn't be strong? Who said we still couldn't protect? Who said we couldn't hang with the "Pros?" Who made these rules? Who was the one who made all of this shit up?! I really want to have a talk with them and **Kamehameha** their faces open!

How dare they mock me? How dare they destroy my dreams? How dare they?! They will pay for this! I will not allow my dreams to be broken just like that!

And then… that was the night that my Father returned…

My Outer half went to sleep after our own Mother didn't inspire hope into us. I was mad at her as well, but I honestly didn't really blame her. You're supposed to love your Mother and cherish her. Not hate her. I also looked at it from her perspective. Would a Mother want their kids to be risking their lives against super powered criminals on the daily when the kid doesn't have any powers of his own? Yeah, when you look at it that way, I just couldn't bring myself to feel any lasting animosity towards her. I also knew that she meant well and that she really cares about me.

As my parents were talking, I overhead their entire conversation. It seems like my Father was the only person who didn't lose faith in me. He knew just how powerful I could become if I worked hard enough. He is a good man. He knows what a True Hero can and should be. However, it still wasn't time yet. I needed to wait. And wait I did…

Over the past decade, I have witnessed my Outer half endure probably one of the most depressing experiences any human can go through. So apparently if you don't have access to a Quirk, you're labeled as a useless outcast that will never amount to anything. And that's the kid's fault? Are you fucking kidding me?! I saw all of it. The name calling. The physical and verbal abuse. The physical pain. The psychological pain. The beatdowns, the bullying, getting flushed down the toilet. Getting embarrassed in front of everyone in the school.

No matter how much good he did. No matter how nice he as to everybody, it didn't matter in the slightest. Life really was cruel. It didn't matter what he did. The poor guy could not catch a single break. The motherfuckers kept on abusing him no matter what. It pissed me off. I wanted so badly to eviscerate. All of the bad things that were happening to my Outer half was because he was Quirkless. I was hellbent on getting revenge… I was just about to snap when I realized something…

I was becoming… a Villain.

Only Villains act out of pure hatred like that. I then saw the thoughts and feelings of my other half and saw not a shred of hate or wrath for any of the people who brought upon him harm. He endured all of it. He took everything that life threw at it and said "Fuck you." Despite being the human equivalent of a punching bag, Izuku Midoriya… never gives up…

He never starts moping around aimlessly. He never whines or complains about his problems to others.

Instead, he takes all of the unfair punches and kicks he receives, and he just sucks it up. He never hit back. He never looked at anyone with malicious intent. He just smiled, dusted himself off, and got up and continued to live another day. He was the embodiment of what a True Hero should be. A Hero who endured all of the misfortunes in life and used it to make himself stronger in order to overcome every single obstacle.

He earned my respect….

It doesn't matter if he was powerless. He has the heart and mind of a true warrior. He didn't care if he wasn't born with a Quirk. He was going to overcome all of the hardships life threw at him and find a way.

So I respected his decisions. I didn't lash out at the bullies. I stayed quiet and waited for the right moment to come out. The right moment to tell the world that the last of the Saiyan Race is here and will take this world by storm!

And after 15 years… it was time. I sensed the Number One Pro Hero All Might was in town. He was one of the last True Heroes in today's age. I had prior knowledge of **One For All**. So I knew he was looking for a Successor. This was as good as time as ever. That was the day that will mark out first steps to becoming a Hero.

Even when All Might told my Outer half that he couldn't become a Hero without a Quirk, it didn't matter. We were going to show them that there was no such need for a Quirk in order to be a Hero. When I heard the Sludge Villain making a ruckus, I subconsciously made Outer Izuku walk towards the location. There he saw that the Villain had taken someone hostage and no Heroes were doing anything about it. That made me suck my teeth but then I saw Katsuki being the one that was taken hostage. Katsuki Bakugo was the main person responsible for Outer Izuku's grief. He bullied him endlessly. He was an asshole. No other way around it. But for some reason, my Outer half still held a familial kind of love towards the Explosion Quirk user. The boy was just too nice for his own good. And when he saw him struggling and begging for someone to help, I knew that it was time.

Outer Izuku's selfless desire to help people overwhelmed him and he rushed straight ahead. I smirked and finally reawakened our powers…

After that he accepted **One For All**. I was a bit skeptical at first, not even gonna lie. It was just the Saiyan in me. I held too much Pride in order to accept power that wasn't mine. However I respected the fact that if it was anybody that deserved to be the Ninth Bearer of **One For All** , then it was Izuku Midoriya. No doubt about it.

However, I actively refused to cooperate with **One For All**. I still didn't think we needed it. But as time went on, I realized that **One For All** isn't just some toy that is to played with. It is a Torch. A Torch that is passed down from generation to generation. When we went False Super Saiyan, I decided to make myself known. I had to help my other half train in order to reach our full potential. When the powers of **Pride of a Saiyan** and **One For All** merged into one creating **Pride For All** , I finally felt complete. Our potential increased to even more and our True Power was ready to be unleashed. I thanked all of the previous users of **One For All** as now it was time to work our way to being the Greatest Hero there is.

Then the battle with the Hero Killer Stain came. He was an Assassin. A killer. His ideals were very nuanced. He exposed the fact that today's Hero Society is fucked up and I couldn't help but agree with him on that. However, there were still things I disagreed with. He doesn't have the right to go and just kill people. My Outer half made that known as we defeated the Hero killer. However, the Hero Killer wasn't done yet. He got back up and leaked an enormous amount of Killer Intent. So much so, that everyone present was forced to take a step back. I was watching intently to see what his next move would be. And then suddenly he started spouting some shit about "Fakes" and that the only person worthy enough to kill him is All Might. I got pissed off at that remark. Who does this guy think he is? So absolutely nobody else is worthy enough to put him down? Let's see about that!

I then did something that I probably should have done a long time ago… I took control.

I decided to take the wheels and take control of the body we shared. It was a pretty cool feeling. While I did see, experience, and feel everything that Outer Izuku has done in his life, it wasn't the same as actually controlling the muscles, and feel the blood pumping through your veins in the heat of battle. The cold night air and the scent of the city filled my nostrils. I gripped my fists and smiled internally as now I had the opportunity to showcase our true power.

I looked at the Hero Killer in disgust. This was the image of man who had gone mad. Right now he was in a psychotic stage. No amount of reason will be able to snap him out. He was boasting about Fake Heroes… I'll show him Fake…

I slowly unlocked the Crimson Sacred Door that was entitled " _God."_ I allowed the energy to leak through the seal. I felt pure power rushing through my body. Nothing like this has happened ever since the USJ incident. But unlike that time, now I'm in control instead of Outer Izuku letting his rage control him.

I know it was crazy to jump straight to this form, but I wanted to set an example. I was mad and I needed a release. This is all of the pent up frustration that I have held deep within for over 15 years! I'll be damned if I let this so-called Hero Killer talk all of this crap right in front of me. Outer Izuku probably wouldn't do this… but he isn't in charge right now. I AM!

My Saiyan instincts overtook me as I felt my hair rise up and turn crimson. The pupils of my eyes disappeared. The red hot fiery aura enveloped me as I let my Divine Ki emmitt all around the entire Universe.

" **So you think that we're fakes, huh? And that the only person worthy enough to kill you is All Might…. Well let me tell you something…about the Green-Haired Young Man that you're staring at right now.** " I said.

I knew I had to get this over with quick. This body wasn't ready for this kind of transformation yet. If I let this fight drag on, then the door would leak too much energy and it could destroy me and everybody in my vicinity.

I was only using the incomplete version of the transformation. _False Super Saiyan God_ as I would call it. I looked straight at the Hero Killer as for the first time in a long time… he felt fear. I could sense it from him. Everyone else was frozen. They weren't making a move. I took advantage of that as I chose my next words carefully.

"" **His whole planet was destroyed. He's the last of a holocaust. He grew up in the dirt. Finding out abruptly how different he was. A kid discovering everyday how cruel the world is. His hopes, dreams and spirit crushed in just a single day. A torture that continued and worsened everyday forward. But now he has the power to tear the world apart. And he could. With a pinkie. After everything it did to him it should not be his world. You should not be his people. You should be ants to him. Imagine that. Always being on the outside. The pain that would come from always being on the outside. And yet, he took that pain and WILL use it to become the Symbol of Hope.** "

I probably shouldn't have worded it that way. It really made me sound like a self-righteous prick. But I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't hold it in any longer. These were pent up emotions that I stored deep within myself for over 15 years! These were the thoughts that my other half didn't even know existed. But I meant every single last word. I was done letting these people have their way. I knew the consequences that my actions would have but it didn't matter. I'm doing this out of respect for my race and out of respect for Outer Izuku. If you think I'm being a prick by doing something like this then so be it. At this point, I don't really give a shit. I'm going to do what I think is best for me and for Outer Izuku to achieve his goal. Period. Point blank. Bottom Line.

I raised my right fist and summoned a Crimson Godly Dragon Fist. It completely overwhelmed the Hero Killer and rendered him to unconsciousness. I felt the Ki expel all the way to space as it was probably felt all around the universe. I did my best to contain, but like I said, the body isn't quite ready yet. So after I saw that the job was done, I immediately closed the Sacred Door and went back into the Mindscape as I knew that the body would be exhausted even using a little bit of the Godly energy.

My job here was done… for now.

* * *

Tomura Shigaraki was looking through his binoculars as he saw all of his Nomu defeated and being taken captive. The damage seemed minimal as they were already cleaning up the mess that they made. The Leader of the League scratched his neck in annoyance as used his Quirk to completely disintegrate the binoculars he was holding in frustration. His plan had failed.

"Let's go back." Tomura simply said.

"Were you satisfied with the results, Tomura Shigaraki?" Kurogiri asked. His purple portal began to open in the background.

"Idiot. That depends on tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…. Hosu General Hospital…**_

Izuku opens his eyes to find a white ceiling looming over him. He looks around to see equally white walls and he notices that his right arm is bandaged up. For some reason, he feels awfully sore. He believes it is probably because of the fight with the Hero Killer Stain.

'Stain?!'

He looks around to see Shoto and Tenya sitting down on their hospital beds looking at him get up as he winced a little due to his soreness.

"Good morning Izuku," They both said simultaneously.

"Good morning guys, how are you feeling? What happened? Did Stain get away?" izuku asked frantically.

Shoto and Tenya had confused looks as they looked at Izuku.

"You don't remember?" Shoto asked as he vividly remembered exactly what happened to the Hero Killer last night.

Izuku rubbed his chin as he did his best to recount the events of the night previous, "Hmmm… well I remember us subduing the Hero Killer. Then the Pros showed up, and all of a sudden, I felt a Nomu take me away flying. Before I knew, Stain took down the Nomu and saved me from it. I then sensed an insane amount of Killer Inten from Stain, and after that it just went blank. Next thing I knew, I wake up here with you guys! I didn't even have any dreams as I usually do. That's very weird. If something would have happened last night after the fact, I would remember it."

Tenya was about to say something, but Shoto sent him a look that said 'Keep quiet. We will talk about it later.' Tenya understood and nodded and decided to drop the subject for now.

Izuku sighed and looked up as he went over the events of last night, "Thinking about it now, we did something amazing, huh?"

"Yeah." Shoto replied as it almost felt unreal that they just got done fighting and beating a serial killer and Villain on the level of the Hero Killer.

"Seeing an ending like that really makes you feel like it is a miracle we are alive. We are just Freshmen that are only beginning to get some real world experience. The Hero Killer is a man who took down countless Pros. The fact that we even came out of that battle alive is an achievement in of itself." Izuku continued as he thought back to the power of the Hero Killer. He truly was an opponent worthy of the name.

"Yes, it was due to our teamwork and strategy that we were able to get the job done. You two were amazing to have been able to face him head on with no hesitation. Especially with all of that murderous intent." Shoto commented as he is content filling up the support role during that battle.

'No that's not it… I wasn't brave. I was only confronting him for selfish desires. That's not brave at all.' Tenya thought but before he could say anything, the three students of Class 1-A heard the doors to their room shuffle open.

"Oh, are you wounded kids awake?" At the door was revealed to be Gran Torino and the Pro Hero Manual, who was the Hero that Tenya was interning with.

"Torino-Sensei!"

"Kids, I've got a lot of complaints for you." Gran Torino scolded.

"Oh sorr-"

"But before that, you've got a visitor."

Just then, a tall figure walks through the door. He is an anthropomorphic dog with a black suit and tie with paw patterns. He is Hosu's chief of police, Kenji Tsuragamae.

'The chief of police?'

Tenya and Shoto immediately stood up. Izuku tried to get up as well, but the Chief of Police stopped him.

"Oh, you can just stay seated, woof."

'Woof?' Izuku thought comically.

"You must be the U.A. students who brought down the Hero Killer, right?" The Chief asked. The students nodded.

'The chief of police came all this way… Why?' Shoto thought suspiciously.

"Regarding the Hero Killer we arrested… He had fairly serious injuries, with burns and broken bones, and is receiving treatment under strict guard, woof. Since you are U.A. students, I'm sure you already know that when superpowers were still becoming the norm, the police attached the highest importance to leadership and standards and made sure Quirks were not used as weapons. And then the profession of 'hero' emerged to fill that gap, woof. For an individual's use of force and power that can easily kill others-actions that normally would be appropriate to denounce-to be accepted officially is thanks to early Heroes who followed the ethics and rules of the profession, woof. Even up against the Hero Killer, for uncertified individuals to cause injury with their Quirks without specific instruction from their guardians or supervisors is a clear violation of the rules. I'm well aware that Izuku Midoriya was given permission by the Pro Hero Gran Torino to use his Quirk to defend himself against the Hero Killer and Nomu but that act was reckless as he let Midoriya go and fight against the dangerous Hero Killer, who was a renowned Serial Killer, on his own. You three don't have proper licensing to go and do such an act as you all did. And for your instructors to allow you to do so does not set a good precedent. The three of you, and the pro Heroes Endeavor, Manual, and Gran Torino must receive strict punishment."

Todoroki grit his teeth as a surge of anger went through his, "Wait just a moment! If Tenya had not done anything, the Pro Hero Native, and U.A. Class 1-B student Yui Kodai would both be in body bags by now! If Izuku had not come, then the three of them would have been killed. No one realized that the Hero Killer had appeared. Are you saying we should have followed the rules and watched people get killed?"

"Are you saying that as long as it turns out all right, it is okay to bend the rules?" The Chief countered.

"Who cares about some meaningless rules when people's lives are at stake!? So you're putting rules above the lives and well being of a Pro Hero and a Hero in training?! What kind of logic is that? Do you actually care about the well being of other beings or are you solely focused on following your own agenda?"

"That is why you are not a full-fledged Hero yet. Goodness, what are you being taught by U.A. and Endeavor, woof?"

Shoto clenched his fists violently, "You dog!" He began to make his way towards the so-called dog.

"Shoto that's enough!"

Izuku put his hand on the bi colored teen's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you. I completely understand where you are coming from, but if you don't calm yourself right now, you are going to say or do something that you will regret. I know damn well, you are intelligent enough to understand that this is a battle you cannot win. So don't go ahead and try to throw hands with the chief of police. Trust me, it is not going to end well for you." The Green Haired Saiyan calmly explained to his classmate.

Shoto sighed, "Fine, I'll control myself."

"At least hear me out until the end. Geez, you young ones today get so tempered easily, woof!"

The chief cleared his throat, "That was the official opinion of the police. And the punishment and such would only happen if this were all made public, woof. If this were made public, you would probably be applauded by the public, but you would not be able to escape punishment. On the other hand, this is a bit underhanded, but if it is not made public, the burn scars would support Endeavor being the Hero who saved the day, and it would end there, woof. Thankfully there were very few witnesses. This violation could be crushed here, woof. But this would also mean no one would know about your good judgement or achievements. Which do you prefer? Personally, I don't want to be the one to find fault with promising young ones because of one big mistake, woof." The chief finished with a thumbs up.

"Either way, we will need to take responsibility for being negligent in our supervisory duties." Manual added.

Tenya bowed to the Hero, "I am truly sorry."

"All right. You'll cause trouble for others! If you understand, then don't do it again!"

"I won't!"

Izuku also bowed his head, "I-I'm sorry. Even though I was given permission, I abused it and put myself and others in danger. It won't happen again!"

"Please take care of it." Todoroki followed his classmates with a bow of his own.

"Because of the unfairness of adults, you will not be able to receive the praise you would probably gotten, but at least.." The chief bowed as well, "... as someone who also protects the peace, I can say thank you."

"Please start with that next time." Shoto said as he looked to the side in embarrassment of his outburst.

Izuku nodded his head as he thanked the Chief for his efforts. Although he knew he wouldn't be getting the credit for his deeds, he understood it was a small price to pay in order to avoid punishment. But he couldn't help but think back to the Hero Killer's words about the hypocritical society that they live in. Instead of getting rewarded for saving the lives of others, he and his classmates were going to get punished for "not following the rules." This incident just further proves that point. As a little boy, he thought that all Heroes were righteous and didn't hold any other agenda aside from saving the lives of others no matter the cost. But as he grows older and matures, he is beginning to understand the harsh reality of the world he lives in. He could see why the Hero Killer was doing what he did. It may not have been "Morally right" or the "Right way" to do it, but there was reason and logic behind it. The world may not be as black and white as the Green Haired Saiyan would have thought.

* * *

" **A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE!** "

"Yes, hello?" Toshinori said as he answered his phone.

'What is that?' Aizawa said mentally as he and Present Mic gawked at the ridiculous ringtone All Might uses.

"S-Sir!" Toshinori suddenly yelled as blood spilled from his mouth.

" _Izuku Midoriya! Goodness! Thanks to him, I'm getting a pay cut. After this next week, my teaching license is getting suspended for 2 months! Well, considering the extenuating circumstances, it couldn't be helped. The part where he just starts moving without thinking is just like you, Toshinori!"_ Gran Torino yelled in the phone.

"I humbly apologize! It is because of my insufficient training… To cause you such trouble.. Oh dear... " Toshinori began to sweat expaserdately.

" _Meh, it doesn't matter. I don't care about my teaching license anymore anyway. I only got it to teach you so I could my promise to your predecessor, Shimura."_

"And I truly appreciate what you did. I am who I am today because of your teaching."

" _You say that, but you never come to visit!"_

"I-It's just that.. My new life as a teacher is so busy… "

" _I called today to talk about the Hero Killer and Izuku Midoriya. I only saw the Hero Killer for a few minutes, but even so, he had me shaking."_

"To be able to frighten someone like you, Gran Torino… but he had already been tied up, so what was it…? And what does it have to do with Young Izuku?" All Might asked as he locked himself in the Teacher's Lounge.

" _The pressure I felt from him was probably his strong ideology… or the intimidation from his obsession. I'm not saying this to praise him, but it is the same quality as that 'Symbol of Peace' thing you have. And to answer your question with what it has to do with Izuku… well you see, your Successor was the one who defeated the Hero Killer while he had us all frozen. Some sort of violent aura enveloped Izuku and it was producing even more Killer Intent than Stain did! I almost couldn't believe it. It was almost like it wasn't even him. But for some reason it seems like the boy has no recollection of the event. And after he dealt the final blow, he passed out. Toshinori, is this the first time that something like this has ever happened or have you experienced something similar from the boy before?"_

Toshinori hummed as he remembered the time in USJ.

"Yes… I have. It was very similar to what you described. Young Izuku had a violent aura and his voice wasn't at all like his usual tone. This happened in the USJ incident when the League of Villains attacked. Izuku just finished defeating the Nomu. One of the Villains tried to attack me, but Izuku stopped him before he had the chance. He then passed out. The next time he woke up, he had no memory of what took place. It is almost the exact same to the T."

Gran Torino hummed in thought, " _I'll deal with it later. But there's something else I must talk to you about. As I was saying about the Hero Killer, as the investigation continues, hsi ideology and opinion will be all over the media-online news, TV, magazines… The current age, for better or worse, is one of suppressions. People influenced by his ideas will definitely appear."_

"It is true that there will be those influenced by him, but they will probably appear sporadically. When they appear one by one, Heroes will take care of them like they did this time."

" _That is where the League of Villains comes in. The Hosu incident suggests that Stain and the League are connected somehow. With this, the League will go from being thought of as a bunch of juvenile delinquents that attacked U.A. to being recognized as the group with that ideology. In other words, there's a receptacle ready to receive them. Even if the malice of each individual is small, if all that evil gathers under one will, it will swell up to hundreds of times that. If the enemy general knew this would happen from the beginning… then he's pretty good. He's steadily getting rid of obstacles, trying to create conditions to further his own purpose."_

Toshinori began shaking nervously as he heard his old mentor's words.

"When I heard from Tsukauchi that Nomu had multiple Quirks, I knew…."

" _The man who killed my sworn friend and your master, the previous_ _ **One For All**_ _holder, Shimura, and opened that hole in your stomach…_ _ **All For One**_ _must be starting to move again."_

Toshinori grit his teeth as Gran Torino confirmed his suspicions. "To think that he was able to survive after such an injury is a reality I don't want to believe."

" _Toshinori, that young man admires you so bravely… I'm going to take the rest of this week in order to train him and help him control his hidden powers. But you're going to have to find time to tell him properly about everything concerning you and_ _ **One For All**_ _."_

Toshinori sighed.

"I understand. You are 100% right. He has the right to be informed of the very power he possesses…"

* * *

"Alright kid pack your things! We are leaving!" Gran Torino yelled out to Izuku. He had just gotten back from the hospital. After the Hosu incident, the "official" story was that Endeavor had taken care of the Hero Killer. Just like the Chief of Police said, the students from U.A. were not given any credit to the defeat of Stain. And thus they received no punishment for their actions.

"Huh? I just got back, where are we going?"

"To train! I still have to prep you on how to control your power. For the rest of the time we have, we are going to be in the wilderness! We need to get you out of the urban area and get you into honing your instincts and learning to tap into your inner power at will. Consider it a camping trip. I already got the tent, sleeping bags, and everything covered."

"What?! I've never slept in the wilderness before?!" Izuku yelled.

"And that's exactly why we are going! Toshinori may have gotten your physical body in shape, but he has done a lackluster job in developing your skill set. You've had to do that on your own. Honestly it is a miracle that you can even fight properly with all that muscle and power you carry. But I'm going to fix that. So let's go! No time to waste!"

`I was so not expecting this…'

The Sensei and Student duo carried on as they relocated to a forest a ways away from civilization. There was no cell service and the nearest town or city was hours away. There were lots of trees and grass, and many swampy areas as it was clear that they were not in a relatively safe place. Many wild animals lurked around and Izuku could see why Gran Torino chose this location to train.

The first order of business was that Izuku had to carry Gran Torino on his back as he made way throughout the entire forest. There was a catch though. Izuku was not allowed to use hsi Quirk or powers unless Gran Torino said so. Just the body. This was done so that Izuku had to rely on his instincts and skills in order to go through the wilderness. Not just by powering through as he usually does.

"Right!" Gran Torino ordered and Izuku went right and had to avoid the obstacles of the forest.

"Let the strength and energy flow through you. Don't let fear, anger, or aggression consume you. If you do, then you will lose control of yourself and will give into your self hatred!"

"How do I know when I have mastered my control?" Izuku asked as he dodged a tree branch.

"You will know when you are calm and at peace and passive. A Hero uses his powers for knowledge and defense. Never attack without thinking first. You must clear your mind of question. Now to our next stop!"

* * *

"Can I use my powers now?!

"Absolutely not! If I allowed you to, it would kill the purpose of this exercise."

"You call this an exercise?! I think climbing the tallest mountain in the world is much more than a simple exercise!"

"Quit your yapping and keep climbing! People have done this before anyways. And without Quirks too."

"I mean, yeah, but they had proper equipment! I'm using my bare hands and I also have to carry you!" Izuku shouted. The reason for his distress is that he is currently attempting to climb the tallest mountain in the world, Mount Everest. And of course, Gran Torino is on his back and Izuk wasn't allowed to use his powers.

"You"re the 9th Bearer of **One For All** , you should be able to do this no problem! Now hurry up! We don't want to stay here for too long. The further we go up, the less dense the air becomes. Meaning less oxygen and it will get harder for us to breathe! So get moving! We still have more tasks to do!"

"Fine! Let's go!" With a second win, Izuku raced up the mountain. It eventually took him 27 hours to climb up and then back down. Very impressive seeing as he wasn't allowed to use his Quirk and how dangerous the air can be at a distance so high up.

Izuku was panting once they returned to their camp.

"I think that was the craziest thing I have ever done! Climbing Mount Everest? You don't hold back on training do you, Gran Torino?"

"Of course not! I said we were going to be training for real! No student of mine will be slacking off as long as I'm around. Today's session is over. Get some rest. We will pick up early in the morning tomorrow.

"Yes, sir!"

Once he was sure that Gran Torino was asleep, Izuku snuck out and decided to do some training on his own. With his newfound power of **Pride For All** , he discovered he now has a wide variety of techniques he could use since, he could now use his Ki and **One For All** energy in tandem with one another. He was working with his lightning techniques as that was the newest ability he gained. He practiced using them in combos and tried to integrate it into his fighting style. He could now be quick and precise while also still being deadly. He was able to come up with his own **Meteor Combination** , where he would start off with light quick attacks, but then keep getting heavier and heavier until, he combined a **Delaware Smash** , **Detroit Smash** , and then finish it off with what he called **Raiju's Rage** , which was a green bolt of lightning he summoned from the sky. He still needed to work on conserving his energy when did a combo like that, but progress is progress.

Izuku decided to take a little break and appreciate the night sky. It was a beautiful night out, and the nature of the woods made him appreciate the scenery much more. He looked up at the stars and was awed at how beautiful they were. Ever since Izuku awakened his Saiyan powers, he hasn't had the time to just look up and gaze at the night sky since he was either training or sleeping. Even now, he was technically supposed to be sleeping, but he couldn't help himself.

"Man, I should do this more often. Just look up at the night sky. I feel so at peace."

He then looked at the moon. It was a full moon tonight. Now that he thinks about he, he hasn't seen a full moon for a pretty long while ever since he started training with All Might. He was always working or sleeping. And it only happens once a month, so he wouldn't have many chances to just look up at the full moon.

"Wait a minute. I feel like I am forgetting something really important here…"

But before Izuku had time to figure out what exactly that was, his heart began to beat unnaturally fast. As that was going, he was also hyperventilating. He felt his bones and muscles changing. They began to enlarge as his overall body structure kept on growing and growing. He grew fangs as the pupils in his eyes disappear, turning blood red in color. Green colored fur began to replace his skin as he lost control of himself. The Earth shook. Izuku kept on growing and growing until he reached to about 100 feet in height! He had the features of a titanic gorilla. His fur was completely green and an electric aura surrounded him.

Izuku had transformed into the Oozaru.

A beastial roar shook the landscape. It woke up all of the creatures living in the area. Gran Torino woke up with a start as he looked around.

"What the hell was that?! Izuku where are you?! IZUKU!"

Gran Torino ran out of the tent to see what was making all of the ruckus but was shocked to see an oversized monkey of about 100 feet, tearing the forest apart.

"What in the world!? That monkey is huge! Where the hell is Izuku though?! Why did that boy go out sneaking in the night!? Hold on a minute…"

Gran Torino took a closer look at the Great Ape. He saw its fur color and very distinct electric aura surrounding it… It looked oddly familiar..

"No way… Izuku is that you?! But how? When? Can he revert himself back? Oh my God, Toshinori! What kind of brat did you find?! You never told me he can transform into a giant gorilla!"

Gran Torino used his Quirk to speed his way to the now turned Oozaru Izuku. As the Great Ape was laying destruction in his path, the veteran Hero yelled to get his attention.

"Young man! Izuku Midoriya! Can you hear me? Its me Gran Torino! Do you recognize me?"

The Great Ape turned around and stared at the old Hero for a second before attempting to crush him with his fists.

"I guess not." Gran Torino said as he moved out of the way.

"Boy, you need to regain control! Did you all of a sudden forget what I already taught you? Peace and Tranquility! Without it, you will be victim to your very own power!"

The Oozaru simply roared and sent an energy blast through his mouth in the direction of the jet Hero.

Gran Torino moved out of the way just in time to see a straight line of the forest be completely rendered to a wasteland. The damage stretched on for hundreds of miles.

'Yeah, I probably shouldn't let myself be caught in that.'

"Well if you aren't going to listen to reason, it seems as though this old timer is going to have to beat it into you!"

The veteran Hero attempted to attack Oozaru, but before he could make contact, The Ape simply swatted him away like a fly.

Gran Torino regained his balance before he fell to the floor preventing further impact.

"Damn, that hurt like a bitch! Not only does he have great force and power, but he's also fast for size. But that size also limits his mobility since he can't move around like he usually does." Gran Torino assessed as a line of blood ran through his forehead.

Oozaru roared again, as all of the animals and wildlife in the area immediately evacuated, not wanting to be part of the beast's destruction. He kept on spitting out energy blasts from his mouth that was effectively destroying the forest.

'I can't attack him head on. No cell service so I can't call for backup. And the nearest town is hours away. It seems as though I'm going to have to handle this myself. This brat is way more troublesome than Toshinori ever was! I'm just going to have to help him regain control.'

Gran Torino jumped up so he could be at eye level with the beast.

"Izuku! Listen to me! You have to clear your mind. You're letting the power and the negative emotions get to you. You should be able to control this easily. Think of everything that you have worked for to get to this point. If you can't control your power, then your power will be absolutely useless and you will not be able to save anyone!"

Oozaru didn't seem to have listened or he probably just didn't care. It did not matter however as he aimed a punch towards Gran Torino forcing the veteran Hero to get out of the way quickly.

"Doesn't this boy know that I'm not in my physical prime anymore?! I can't be jumping around repeatedly with these old bones."

Before Gran Torino knew it, Oozaru grabbed Gran Torino and had him locked in his hands and began to crush him.

"AHHH!" Torino yelled in pain as he could feel his bones cracking due to the pressure that the Great Ape was creating with his humongous hands. He tried to get out of it, but Izuku had him in a trap. The old man just could not overpower the beast.

"Please find control! If you don't stop yourself now, I don't think you would be able to live with the consequences. I want to see you prosper as a Hero, not be in depressed with guilt!" Gran Torino screeched as Izuku continued to squeeze him to death.

"R-R-Remember what I said…. Don't let fear, anger, or aggression consume you. If you do, then you will lose control of yourself and will give into your self hatred!"

Those words seemed to have sparked something in Izuku as he stopped squeezing Gran Torino.

Inside the mind of the Oozaru, the spirit of Izuku was being consumed by the hatred of his primal Saiyan power. He has been trying to break free this entire time, but everytime he tried to power out, he failed miserably. The hate seemed to have overtaken him, but when Gran Torino reminded him of those words, he found out how to overcome the hatred of the primal instinct.

" _Fear… Anger… Aggression… You are nothing to me. You have no power here. So I command you to stop! You won't win. You won't make me hate. You won't make me fear my own power. It is my power and I control it! You follow my orders, NOT the other way around!"_

Izuku let out another beastial roar as there was a flash of green light. After the light dispersed, Oozaru looked to be way more calm and peaceful. He carefully laid Gran Torino down as he looked at the destruction he caused. He shook his head and began to decrease in size. He kept on shrinking and shrinking until all was left was Izuku in his base form with nothing but his underwear.

Gran Torino started to gain his bearings as well as he was relieved to see Izuku was back to normal.

"Hey kid, you in control now?"

Izuku nodded, "Sorry about that. I kind of let my primal instincts of my heritage control me while I went on a rampage. But thanks to your teaching and training, I was able to finally get a hold of myself."

"Primal instinct of your heritage? What do you mean?"

Izuku smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah, that's right. I should probably tell you why I turned into a giant monkey. It's the least I can do for all of the trouble I caused you."

And he did just that. He revealed Gran Torino his biggest secret, which was his Saiyan Heritage, and explaining his transformation and outbursts. By the time he finished explaining the history of the Saiyans, he eagerly waited for the reaction of the old time Hero.

"So you're part alien?" Gran Torino asked rubbing his chin in thought.

"Y-Yes… Basically." Izuku nervously replied.

"Hmph, I guess it can't be helped. Although it does explain what happened in the USJ and against the Hero Killer. It is nice to know that so I can adjust your training."

Izuku widened his eyes in surprise, "Wait a minute, you don't think I'm a freak? I literally just turned into a giant Monkey and almost killed you! You don't think any less of me? You don't think I'm dangerous?"

Gran Torino looked on in confusion, "Why would I think less of you for that? You have no control of that. And as far as I'm concerned, you're still human and the same person Toshinori saw who was worthy enough to be his Successor. This doesn't really change anything except for the fact now I'm able to understand that we will need to focus on harnessing the power of your heritage."

Izuku sighed, "Whew! That was a relief! To be honest, I was scared to tell anyone because I didn't want to be labeled as an outcast for being different. Just like when I was Quirkless…"

Gran Torino looked on in thought, "Have you told Toshinori?"

"No. You're the first person I have told."

"Then the next time you see him, you should tell him. He has something to tell you too once you return."

Izuku nodded his head. "You're right. It is only fair. He entrusted me with his greatest secret. I should do the same." Izuku did wonder what Toshinori was keeping from him though.

"Well in any case, let's get some rest. We will relocate in the morning and continue our training. We will also get you some clothes as well."

"Yosh!"

* * *

Izuku had finished his intern with Gran Torino and was on his way home. Instead of taking the train, Gran Torino instructed him to just fly home since it would be better for him to get used to utilizing all of his abilities on a daily basis. The rest of Gran Torino's training was very strenuous as he was forced to do even more crazy exercises. One day, Gran Torino made Izuku fly all the way to Antartica, and lift and move glaciers in the cold weather. Izuku also had to meditate constantly. Gran Torino explained to him that, in order to have a strong body, you must also have a strong mind to go along with it. Gran Torino told him to focus on nature and the Natural energy it emits and use it to enhance his senses. It took a lot of trial and error, but Izuku was able to get the hang of it, and if he focuses hard enough, he could use the Natural Ki energy of nature to power his abilities and senses. It was a really cool trick, and it made things a lot easier for him when he had to use a lot of power.

As Izuku was flying in the skies of Musutafu, he was making plans on training again and using the lessons that Gran Torino taught him to make it more efficient. But before he could ponder on, he sensed something coming for him.

"Green boy! Heads up!"

Izuku sensed a strong energy attack heading straight for him. He barely dodged it in time as he felt it would have left a mark.

"What the-What in the world was that?!"

"Oh good dodge! I thought for a second there, you were gonna let it hit you."

Izuku heard a feminie voice said as he looked up to see a teenage young girl with long blue hair that reached down to her knees. She had wide, curious blue eyes. She had an impressive bosom, with a good figure to boot. She seemed pretty harmless, but Izuku could sense high energy levels from her.

"What was that for?! You could have hurt someone!" Izuku yelled as he was confused as to why a young girl, who seemed to be around his age, maybe a year or two older, was doing in the skies sending blasts to random people.

"Yeah, you're right… Let me make it stronger!"

"What?!"

She used one of her hands to send another shockwave, only this time, it was several times stronger than the last. Izuku was forced to block it. He was able to tank it with minimal damage, but it did sting.

"Are you crazy?"

"Hey, you're pretty strong! Let me make it just a little bit harder for you!"

The girl then decided to use both hands this time. She summoned an immense amount of energy and shot it in bursts.

" **Wring Wave!** "

Izuku widened his eyes and countered with a green Ki blast. The two attacks canceled each other. When the smoke cleared, she wasn't in front of him anymore.

"Don't let your guard down!"

She proceeded to elbow Izuku in the gut, using her Quirk to enhance her blow. It was hard enough to make Izuku feel winded.

'This girl is TOUGH!'

She then attempted to attack him again, but Izuku blocked just in time and went on his assault. They were actually matching each other blow for blow. Izuku was shocked and impressed that this random blue haired girl was actually rivaling him.

"I got you now!" She yelled as she landed an uppercut and was about to send him away with another **Wring Wave**.

'Oh screw this!' Izuku thought.

"AHHHHHHH!" Izuku yelled as he powered up. A crimson aura enveloped him as he activated **Kaioken**.

"Woah…." The girl awed as she was able to sense the power emanating from Izuku. "Hey! Me and you use similar powers. You also use the energy and life force of your body in order to make your attacks stronger right?"

"Uhhhh yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Oh cool! I would like to ask you some questions, but my job here is done! I think you're a little bit too strong for me anyway. You're a better match for somebody like Mirio. Well anyways, see you, bye!"

Just about she was gonna fly away, Izuku stopped her, "Hold on! Test for what?"

"For your Final Exams of course! It seems as if you're ready. But don't slack off, be prepared for anything! See you later!" And with that, she blasted off.

"Final Exams?"

Izuku powered down.

"Who was that?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Happy First Anniversary of Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope! I hope you all enjoyed! Stay tuned as there is more to come. We gonna celebrate this First Anniversary to the fullest.**

 **Link to my Discord (Delete the Spaces) - : / / . g g / d**

 **Follow/Favorite if you liked what you read and would like to see more! Make sure to leave a Review as those are greatly appreciated as well.**

 **God Bless.**

 **Goodnight.**


	21. Brotherhood

_**Chapter 21: Brotherhood**_

* * *

 _ **A friend loveth at all times, and a brother is born for adversity**_

* * *

"HAHAHAHA! Seriously?! Seriously, Bakugo?!"

"SHUT UP! My hair's gotten used to it, so it won't go back even after I wash it! Hey, stop laughing! I'll kill you!" Katsuki yelled in fury. He had just entered the classroom and they were already laughing at his hair. Over his internship with the Number Four Pro Hero Best Jeanist, he had a little "make-over" if you want to call it that. Instead of his usual spikes, he was now sporting a hairstyle similar to Best Jeanist himself, the only difference being that it did not fit Bakugo's hair at all. It looked utterly ridiculous and now Sero and Kirishima were laughing at that fact.

"I'd like to see you try, Side-Part Boy!" Sero said.

"What'd you say?!" Bakugo yelled, unbeknownst to him, his outburst popped his hair back to its original style.

"It's back!"

"Wow! You even got to fight Villains?! I'm so jealous!" Mina whined.

"I just helped people evacuate and did logistical support, so I didn't do any actual fighting, though." Jiro replied as she twirled one of her earphone jacks.

"It is still amazing, though!"

"All I did was train and go on patrols, too. There was just this one time when we caught smugglers from a neighboring country." Tsuyu added.

"That's crazy!" Mina and Jiro gasped as neither of them didn't do anything close to that.

"What about you, Ochaco? How was your week?"

The girls turn to see Ochaco with a scary dark pink aura as she threw punches into the air like she was in some sort of trance. Her eyes were focused and bloodthirsty and didn't pay attention to anything else other than her target.

"It was very enlightening…" Ochaco answered as she kept on with her business.

"Ochaco has awakened, huh?" Tsuyu stated.

"She went to that battle hero's place, right?" Jiro said as they assumed she learned a lot of combat during her trip.

"That's a huge change for just one week…" Kamiari whispered to Mineta.

"Change? That is not it, Kaminari. Women are all demons. They are just hiding their true personalities." Mineta cried as he bit his finger nail nervously.

"What did you see at Mt. Lady's place?!" Kaminari questioned as obviously something must have happened for him to be horrified like this. "I was kind of fawned over and had a good time. But the ones who changed the most, or at least went through the most were you three, right?" Kaminari motioned towards Izuku, Shoto, and Tenya.

"Oh yeah, the Hero Killer!" Sero pointed out.

"I'm glad you guys made it out alive! Seriously." Kirishima said.

"I was worried." Momo added.

"I heard Endeavor saved you guys, right?"

"That's amazing! As expected from the Number Two Hero!"

The three young Heroes looked at each other. They gave a look that pretty much said, " _Just go along with it."_ It would be too much trouble to attempt to explain what really happened anyways.

Shoto looked down at his desk, "Yeah. He saved us."

Izuku also looked down, "Yeah." He didn't like lying. It wasn't in his nature. But for now, he had to just do what he had to do in order to avoid any trouble. It is not worth going through the trouble if the matter was already resolved anyway. He doesn't really care if he gets the credit. He is just content with the fact that everybody got out of there alive and that the Hero Killer is now behind bars. The streets are safer now. That is what matters in his view.

"I saw on the news that the Hero Killer was connected to the League of Villains. Imaging someone that scary coming to USJ freaks me out." Ojiro said as everybody gained chills up their spine. If Stain had been in the USJ… then they probably would not have survived. A scary thought indeed….

"He _is_ scary, but did you see the video, Ojiro?" Denki asked.

"Video? You mean of the Hero Killer?"

'Video?' Izuku thought in shock.

"Yeah seeing that, you can see how he's really single-minded and, like, tenacious. Doesn't it make you think he's a cool?"

As Kaminari and the others kept discussing about Stain, Izuku took a moment to look up the video that he was talking about. It showed the scene where Stain was talking about purging the Heroes and how only All Might was allowed to kill him. And then it suddenly went black signaling the end of the video. It didn't show him at all or him defeating Stain. That was weird. How come the camera didn't catch that part? Did it have anything to do with the power that Inner Deku used…?

Izuku shrugged his shoulders. He will worry about it later. He's grateful that he didn't get recorded at all. He put his phone away and looked up to see Tenya giving a speech on how he will use the Hero Killer experience to put him back on the path to becoming a Hero. He smiled as the class got ready for the day.

* * *

All Might had gathered the class in field Gamma. In there they would do a training exercise to test their mobility in a factory like area. The goal of the exercise was to reach All Might first. Pretty Simple. The first group consisted of Mina, Tenya, Ojiro, Sero, and Deku.

Everyone minus Todoroki and Iida were surprised when they saw Deku's **Perfected Full Cowl**. It was much more different than the form that they were used to, the most defining feature being his hair spiking up. Needless to say, Deku was able to All Might in literally in the blink of an eye. They knew that Deku was fast, but they never saw him move as fast as that. Even All might was surprised. He asked how he got so fast and that level of control. Izuku merely shrugged and said that Gran Torino had him fly to Antarctica and back. All Might sweatdropped as he would expect nothing less from his old mentor while the rest of their classmates fell on their heads. They could have sworn that he was lying.

Bakguo was annoyed because while he was stuck doing whatever with Best Jeanist, Deku was flying to different continents. He could not allow the gap to widen. He won't let Deku leave him in the dust.

After the exercise was over, All Might secretly let Izuku to see him after class so that they could talk about **One For All**. Izuku nodded as he had already anticipated this talk. He also had something to say to him as well.

Meanwhile, the boys were currently in the locker room getting dressed out of their Hero suits and into their standard uniform. They were discussing about the exercise, training, and whatnot.

"So Midoriya, did you really fly all the way to Antartica?" Kaminari asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"There is no way! That's like 13,000 kilometers away from Japan. You could not have travelled all of that distance and in that cold weather as well!"

"How about we test it out? I could take you all the way over there right now." Izuku smirked.

"Alright, alright, you got it, you got!" Kaminari immediately conceded as he certainly did not want to experience flying all the way to Antarctica at the rate of speed that Deku goes.

"That was some hard training we just did."

"Our first class in a while made me sweat!" Aoyama said.

"I need to work on my mobility." Kirishima sighed as he put his stuff into his locker. "I don't know how somebody like Deku can go equally as fast as he hard as he can punch.

"You must compensate for it by gathering information." Tokoyami chipped in.

"That will put me a step behind everyone. I'm jealous of guys like you and Sero." Denki whined.

"Don't be jealous. Just work hard and perfect what you are good at." Izuku said as he took off his shirt.

"Hey, Midoriya! I discovered something crazy! Come here!" Mineta waved Izuku to a small hole in the wall. "Look at this hole, Shawshank! It is probably thanks to the efforts of those who came before us! Next door is the girl's locker room!"

"Stop this, Mineta! Peeping is definitely a criminal act!" Tenya reprimanded the grape haired student.

"My little Mineta is already a criminal act!" Mineta exclaimed as he put his eye to the hole.

"Yaoyorozu's ample yaoyorozu-boobs! Ashido's slender waist! Hagakure's floating underwear! Uraraka's fine Uraraka-body! Asui's unexpected boobie-"

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by Jiro's earphone jack violently poking him in the eye as he screamed in pain.

"They can hear you, you idiot! You should have kept quiet!" Izuku said as he face palmed. The walls in between the locker room were not that thick. He should have known that he was gonna get caught. Izuku felt no sympathy for the poor pervert. It was still funny though.

"With its brutal combination of precision and surprise attack abilities, Jiro's earphone jack is super strong."

"Thank you, Kyoka."

"How despicable. Let us close this hole up right away!"

Jiro looked on with a blank face.

'I'm the only one he didn't say anything about…'

* * *

It was the end of the day and Izuku walked into the room where Toshinori told him to meet him. He found the Number 1 Hero sitting down in his true form as he looks up at Izuku.

"Have a seat."

'He seems… different… ' Izuku made a mental note that whatever they were about to talk about was serious business.

"You went through a lot, huh? I'm sorry I couldn't be nearby." Toshinori said in reference to the Hero Killer incident.

"That's… not something you need to apologize for Sensei… More importantly… what did you mean when you said you wanted to talk about **One For All**?"

"I heard… that the Hero Killer got a lick of your blood."

"Oh yeah… his Quirk was one that could keep someone from moving after ingesting their blood… What about it?" Izuku asked.

"Do you remember what I said when I gave you my power?"

" _EAT THIS._ " Izuku made an imitation of All Might's face and voice when he recounted that All Might made him eat a whole strand of his hair in order to inherit **One For All**.

"No, not that part! I said that it did not matter what it was as long as you took in my DNA."

Izuku began to panic, "Th-Then d-don't tell me the Hero Killer has **One For All now** … ?!"

"No, that;s not it. I thought you might have been worried about that, but… I see… you forgot about it, huh? **One For All** cannot be transferred to anyone unless the bearer wishes it. It cannot be stolen by force. It _can_ be transferred by force, though. It is a special Quirk. Yes, and this is how it came about... "

Izuku gulped as he was now paying very close attention. He did not want to miss a single detail.

Once he saw that he was listening, Toshinori began the story.

" **One For All** was derived from a certain Quirk that existed in the past."

"A Quirk that existed in the past?"

Toshinori nodded. "The name of that Quirk is… _**All For One**_. A Quirk that could steal Quirks from others and make them the holde's, and one that could give those Quirks to others."

Izuku widened his eyes at this, " _All…_ Everything for one person…?"

"Precisely. This was when superpowers were first showing up, before society had figured out how to deal with the changes. With the appearance of Quirks, suddenly, what made someone a normal human crumbled away. With just that, laws lost their meaning, and the progress of civilization stopped. It was literal decay."

" _If superpowers had never appeared, then humans would be taking interstellar holidays by now._ Someone important said that in the past." Izuku said.

"That's right. During that chaotic period, there was someone who was the first to unify all of the people. I'm sure you've also heard of him. He stole Quirks from people and with his overwhelming power he spread his influence. He moved people in a calculating way, committing evil acts to his heart's content. In the blink of an eye, he became the leader of the evildoers and ruled over Japan."

"I often see rumors about this online, but isn't this a fabrication? It is not in textbooks or anything… " Izuku asked as he was curious as to why this is not public knowledge.

"They can't put secret secret dealings in textbooks, can they? If people get powers, they look for places to use them."

"How does this relate to **One For All**?"

"I said that **All For One** could give Quirks to others, right? He made others trust him or surrender to him by giving them Quirks. But apparently, there were many given Quirks who could not bear the burden and became like living dolls who could not speak. Just like the Nomus. Meanwhile, there were also Quirks that changed or mixed once they were passed on. He had a Quirkless younger brother. His brother was small and sickly but he had a strong sense of justice. It pained him to see his older brother's deeds, so he kept resisting him. He forced a Quirk that could stock power onto his younger brother. At this point, it is impossible to know if that was out of kindness or to force him into submission"

Izuku gasped, "Don't tell me…"

"Yeah. He was thought to be Quirkless, but there was something inside him. Something that neither he himself nor those around him noticed. He had a useless Quirk that could pass on Quirks! The Quirk to stock power mixed with the Quirk to pass on Quirks. That was the origin of **One For All**." Toshinori exclaimed dramatically as he spread his long arms out. Izuku was just left speechless as he was immersed into the story that his predecessor was telling him.

"It's ironic that justice always comes from evil."

"Hey wait! I understand how that came about, but why are you bringing up an evil doer from so long ago now?" Izuku asked. Shouldn't he be dead by now?

"He can steal Quirks, you know. Anything goes. A Quirk to stop aging… He probably stole something like that. The Symbol of Evil was pretty much immortal… With the huge difference in their combat abilities and the state of society at the time, the defeated younger brother decided to entrust his Quirk to future generations. He believed that even if he could not win then, if he slowly cultivated the power, then one day, it would become strong enough to stop his older brother. And then when it was my turn, I was finally able to defeat him! At least, that's what I thought, but he survived and has started moving again as the brain behind the League of Villains."

Toshinori got up as he took a good look out the window and the sunset.

" **One For All** is power inherited to defeat **All For One** , so to speak. You may one day have to fight against this Great Evil… This is why you must train and work hard now! So that when that day comes you are ready to fulfil your role. This is harsh on you, but-"

"I will do my best!"

Toshinori looked behind him to see Izuku with his fists clenched and and a determined aura.

"I'll do whatever you ask of me, no matter what it is! As long as you're with me, I can do anything! That is what it feels like!" Izuku exclaimed as he stood up. Toshinori appreciated the young boy's vigor and enthusiasm but the Number One Hero sadly shook his head.

"That's not it, Young Midoriya. The problem is that I might not be by your side when that time comes. You may have to face this evil on your own." Toshinori revealed as Izuku looked horrified.

"I-I d-don't understand. How do you know that?" Izuku questioned as All Might not being by his side was a scary thought.

Toshinori shook his head, "I'm not always going to be around to protect everyone. When the time comes, you are going to have to step up to the plate. In time, the only person that will be able to stand up to a foe will be you. It will be on you to carry this world on your back and be the Hero that you always wanted to be and more. You can't always rely on me. You're going to have to rely on yourself."

Izuku looked down and contemplated the words of wisdom that the Symbol of Peace gave, "What if it turns out that I'm not fit for this? What if I fail? What if I let everyone down?"

Toshinori chopped the young man on the head.

"You have to believe in yourself as much as I believe in you. Once you get to that point, I don't think anybody else would be able to stand up to you. A confident Izuku Midoriya that believes in himself? I would not want to mess with that guy!" Toshinori laughed as he patted Izuku's shoulders.

Izuku sighed as he realized it was his turn to reveal his secrets.

"Hey, Toshinori, I have something to tell you too. About my history."

Toshinori blinked, "What is it?"

Izuku went on to do the same with what he did with Gran Torino, and explained to All Might, his ancestral background, and the origin of his powers. It was funnier to see All Might's reactions since he never would have thought the Successor he would have picked to inherit his power would turn out to be part alien. Izuku also explained what happened in USJ as that was an example when his power leaked and went out of control. He also told him of his Great Ape Transformation during his training trip with Gran Torino. He was afraid to tell him about that since Toshinori may deem him as too dangerous and change his mind about having him be his Successor. When he told the Pro Hero his fears, he laughed again and told him to no worry about trivial stuff like that. Toshinori chose Izuku because he saw a spark in him that he didn't see anybody else. He knows he made the right choice in picking him. It doesn't matter if he's an alien or not. He still has the heart of a Hero. Toshinori doesn't regret his decision now and he will never regret his decision. He knows Izuku will do the very best he can. And he will surpass all imagination.

"However you know what this means, right, Young Midoriya? This means that you are going to have to train even harder than before, in order to master both sides of your power. If you really want to become the Best Hero you can possibly be, then you need to have control over yourself even when you get angry. Once you got that down, then you will be unstoppable!"

Izuku smiled in embarrassment from Toshinori's praise, "Thanks sensei… I really needed that.

"It's getting late. You best be off! You need to be getting a lot of rest in these upcoming days to prepare for your Final Exams!"

* * *

Izuku went to sleep shortly after he arrived home. He was exhausted from the training with Gran Torino and today's events that he desperately needed a good night's sleep on his own bed. As the Green Haired Saiyan was getting into a deep sleep, he found himself in a void. He looked around to see himself floating around in the void, and he could not feel anything from the outside world.

"Another vision or dream? Great, just what I needed."

Izuku then noticed two very distinct figures in the distance. One had a taller and more nefarious dark aura, while the other had a bright white aura that emanated justice even though it was considerably smaller.

" **No brother! I will not join your cult! I do not support what you're doing and will never support it! This is wrong! I could never bring myself to be involved with such malice.** " The smaller brighter figure said.

The other figure chuckled evilly, " **You really are naive, my dear little brother. Why are you desperately trying to play Hero so badly? Don't you see that won't get you anywhere?! In order to have influence and control, you must have power and put fear into the hearts of the masses. I have been trying to be merciful to you since you are my flesh and blood and I don't want to hurt you. But if you continue to disobey me and stand in my way with your self-righteous nonsense, then I will have no chance to deal with you personally!** "

Izuku quirked an eyebrow, 'This scene seems awfully familiar.'

The younger brother stood his ground, " **You can keep making all of the threats you want, but that isn't going to change my stance! What you are doing is wrong, and that's it. Period. You are hurting people for your own selfish gang. Why do you need to control everyone? What have they done to you? They just want to live peacefully and yet you want to rule over them with an Iron Fist! Explain that.** "

The older brother began to laugh even harder, " **You really do have much to learn. Why am I doing this? Because humans by nature are chaotic. If no one keeps them in check, then they will run rampant, doing whatever they so please. Especially now, with the appearance of Quirks. With all of these superpowers, humans have become even more chaotic than ever before! In this world, you need Order. There must be a hierarchy. If there isn't any Order, then there will be Chaos. If there is Chaos, then there is no control. No control equals anarchy. Anarchy equals danger. If there isn't anyone to put these people in their place then they will put themselves and others in danger. Do you get it now? Do you now understand what I am trying to do? I'm doing this for the benefit of humanity! Someone has to step up and save us. And if it has to be me and if I have to use underhanded tactics to do so than so be it. I was born with this Quirk for a reason. It is my destiny, to rule over everyone!** "

The younger of the brothers clenched his fists in anger, " **That is NOT how you have to do it. You're taking the easy path! Instead of controlling people, why don't you use that power of yours to unite everyone? What do you think Mom and Dad would sa-** ""

" **MOM AND DAD ARE DEAD!** "

The place got dead quiet as the tensions and emotions flared. Izuku could feel the sadness from the two once their parents were brought up. It seems as though, their Father and Mother had an unfortunate passing and the older brother did not like it when it was brought up. Izuku began to feel sympathetic towards the two.

" **Just because they are dead, that doesn't mean they are not watching right now! You honestly think they would approve of something like this. They are rolling in their grave right now-"**

" **If I had done this from the very beginning, then they would still be with us right now!** "

That outburst shut the younger brother up.

" **It is my fault…. That they are gone.** "

He sighed as he stared down his little brother.

" **You are the only family I have left! I can't lose you. That's why I have been trying to protect you from the world. It is not safe out there right now! You are Quirkless. Defenseless. If I were to lose you… I don't think I would be able to live with myself.** **So please, brother… just do as I say.** "

The other shook his head.

" **I'm sorry Oni-san, but I just can't. It would go against everything that I believe in and everything that Father taught us. It would be a disrespect to him and everyone else if I were to go with what you are doing. I have already told you that what you are doing is wrong. You are manipulating people and turning them into slaves. That isn't freedom, that isn't order, and it sure as hell isn't justice! So no, I will stand by what I said until the day I die!** "

The older brother sighed in sadness, " **Very well then, if that's how you are going to be… then fine. If you won't listen to reason, then I am just going to have to force it upon you**!"

The older brother's evil dark aura then spiked as he reached his hand forward towards his younger brother as dark energy began surrounding his palm.

" **No, wait! Don't do it!** "

" **I have no choice. You were born with no power. And in this dangerous new world, if you have no power, you will not survive. It is my duty as your older brother to give you brother even if I have to force it upon you. Don't worry… you will be thanking me later.** "

" **No! Stop! AHHHHHH!** "

The younger of the two screamed in agony as his brother gave him a Quirk. He decided to give him a stock piling Quirk which would prove useful in the future. However what neither of them realized was that the younger brother already had a Quirk. A Quirk that could transfer itself to another person. The two Quirks mixed and mutated to form a brand new Quirk. One that would eventually be the bane of the older brother's existence.

As the new Quirk was getting created, the Younger brother felt an unbelievable surge of power building up within himself. He also saw something. He saw… visions. Visions into the future! He saw all of the future generations of Heroes. Every conflict, every battle. He saw everything that would transpire in the next 8 generations…

There was a flash of rainbow light as the power within him exploded. Once the smoke cleared, he was standing there with a white electric aura and pure white energy in his hands.

" **Brother… You just created your own demise!** "

* * *

Izuku woke up with a start. He looked at the clock and saw it read 5:23 A.M.

He sighed as he rolled out of bed. It was still early but it wasn't like he was gonna be able to fall back asleep. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. As he felt the hot water run down his head, he couldn't help but ponder about the dream he just had.

'That dream…. It was a vision from the past. I just witnessed the Birth of **One For All** and the history behind it, just like how Toshinori-Sensei told me yesterday.'

As Izuku got out of the shower and dried his hair, he couldn't help but wonder…

'Is there more?'

* * *

"Well, it is almost time for summer vacation, but of course, it wouldn't make sense for you to rest the whole month." Aizawa said as Class 1-A was sitting down listening intently to their homeroom teacher.

'Don't tell me…' the thoughts of many students.

"During summer vacation, we'll have a training camp in the woods!" Aizawa announced

"I knew it! Yes!" The students shouted.

"Let's test our courage!" Mina yelled

"Baths!" Mineta exclaimed.

"Fireworks!"

"Open-baths!"

"Curry."

"Hot springs!"

"If we are out in nature, we will have to work under different conditions, right?" Momo asked.

"No matter what the environment, we must choose wisely… Interesting." Tokoyami said.

"Eating and sleeping with everyone! I'm getting excited!" Hagakure exclaimed.

"However. Those who do not pass the final exam exam before that… will be in summer school hell." Aizawa announced. Everyone was suddenly at the edge of their seats as the stakes were raised by their strict homeroom teacher.

"Everyone, let's do our best!"Kirishima said.

"This is damn stupid." Bakugo muttered.

"Girls, do your best!" Mineta said as he didn't want any of the girls simply because he wanted to see them in summer clothes.

Izuku closed his eyes as he thought about the dream he experienced last night. It was still in the back of his mind. But he had to leave that topic alone for now. He had to focus on his current challenge ahead of him which was the final exams. He needed to show the fruits of his training. He couldn't let these thoughts distract him. He focused his eye on the prize and was determined to excel above all of his peers.

"Okay, that's it for class. There's only one week left until the final exams. You are all studying properly, right? I'm sure you already know, but it won't just be written exam. There's also a practical component. Make sure you train you train your minds and bodies at the same time. That's all." As soon as Aizawa left the classroom, there was chaos.

"I haven't studied at all!" Both Denki and Mina yelled. Denki was freaking out, but Mina was smiling and laughing about it as if failing was funny.

"With the sports festival and internship, I didn't study at all!" Denki and Mina got 20th and 19th overall on the Midterm respectively.

"It's true that we had one event after another, but…" Tokoyami said ho got 14th overall on the midterm.

"For the midterms, we'd just started school, so they didn't cover much, so I didn't really have a hard time with them, but with the back-to-back events and stuff, the finals will be different..." Sato said to Koda who got 12th and 11th respectively.

"It will be tough since there is a practical exam, too." Mineta said with a smug look as it was revealed he got 9th overall.

"N-Ninth on the midterm?! And here I thought you were one of us!" Mina yelled.

"Guys like you are only likable if they're dumb…! Where's the demand for this?!" Denki yelled.

"The world, I guess." Mineta replied.

"Ashido, Kaminari! Let's do our best! We all want to go to the training camp together, right? You guys have to believe in yourself. I know you can do it." Izuku said as he attempted to motivate them. He got a perfect score on his midterm.

"Yes! I have high hopes that you'll all be moved that you'll all be moved to action!" Tenya got 3rd overall.

"It is pretty hard to fail if you just pay attention in class." Todoroki coldly stated. He got 5th overall.

"Be careful with your words man!" Denki cried.

"You two, I may be able to be of assistance with the class lectures." Momo said as she shined. She tied with Izuku being 1st overall as she also got a perfect score on the midterm.

She then gained a gloomy look, "I can't help at all with the practical, though… "

"I may be able to help with that." Izuku suddenly said.

"Really?" The class asked.

"Yeah."

"Um, Yaomomo, I'm not one of those two, but can I join, too? I'm having some trouble with quadratic functions... " Jiro asked. She got 7th overall.

"Sorry, me too! How are you with classical Japanese? Sero pleaded who got 17th overall.

"I'd like to join, too. There's a bunch of stuff I don't get… " Ojiro asked who got 8th overall.

"Please!" They all asked.

Momo gasped in delight, "Everyone! Yes, of course!"

"All Right!"

"Then let us hold a study session at my residence this weekend!"

"Seriously? I can't wait to see your house!" Mina said.

"Oh, in that case, I must tell Mother and have her open up the hall!"

'Hall?!'

"What kind of tea are you all partial to?"

'Tea?!' The class thought in shock.

"In my family, we always drink Harrod's or Wedgwood, so if you have any preference, let me know! Of course, you can trust me to help you study, too! I will definitely show you how I can help!' Momo exclaimed as the bubbly side of her personality was taking full effect.

'It's like she casually slapped me with the difference in how we were born… but her bounciness is so cute that I don't care.'

Izuku nudged Katsuki,"So how about it Kacchan? Are you down helping our classmates in the practical portion of the exam?"

"Fine, whatever, but make sure they don't get in the way of my training!" The Explosive Quirk user shouted. He placed 4th overall in the midterm.

"Shoto you want to come too?"

"Sure."

"Alright then its set. Momo-chan will help you all with the written portion. If any of you need any extra help with that, you can ask me. As for the practical, we can go meet at Dagobah Beach and train over there." Izuku said.

"Yay! I always wanted to go to that beach!" Mina exclaimed.

"Man training with Midoriya, Bakugo, _and_ Todoroki? That is going to be ROUGH! But hey, we may need it for the practical." Denki asserted.

"Let's just hope we can keep up." Tokoyami said knowing how seriously those three take their training.

Thus over the course of the week, the students from Class 1-A would go to Momo's house and study there. Even though Momo was good at teaching the concepts, Izuku being there was a major help. Sometimes Momo would be way too literal when she explained the concepts and it was difficult for some of the slower students to understand. However, having Midoriya there helped them a lot because he was able to break the concepts down into terms that would make it easy for them to understand. Izuku really wanted everyone to pass. As Class Rep, he felt as though it was his duty to make sure that no one was left behind. It was the main reason he volunteered to help with their physical training. He really believed that everybody had latent potential within them just waiting to be brought out.

When they arrived at the beach, everyone was amazed at how beautiful and clean it looked. Just a couple of months ago, it was a massive dump. No Hero took credit for cleaning. It was still a mystery to the general public on who exactly did the good deed. Izuku thought about telling them it was him, but he decided not to. It was better for it to remain a mystery. Maybe one day when he becomes a Pro, he will reveal it.

Once it was time to get to work, Izuku had split the class into two groups. One with Izuku and one with Katsuki. Shoto would rotate between the two groups as he would also help out and give pointers. But he was mostly good so he could focus on his own training. Izuku gave everyone advice on how to improve their Quirks and told them to do exercises with them. He made them improve their cardio and calisthenics. They had no idea what the practical was going to be so they had to be ready for pretty much anything.

When everyone else was busy with their own separate training exercises, he took Momo and Ochaco aside to help with their Ki control. He understood now how to help them activate it at will since he had gone through his training with Gran Torino. The key was to focus the two energies as one and not try to separate them. It took a little trial and error but it wasn't long before Momo and Ochaco's crimson and pink Ki respectively started to appear. He smiled and told them to keep practicing and it will help greatly during the practical exam. At times, he would spar with them 2v1, and he gave them objective; he would tie his red headband around his forehead and tell them that if one of them could take off his headband then they will have completed their training with him. Of course, they were not able to successfully complete the task the Green-Haired Saiyan could see the progress that was being made.

On the last day of training, the students decided to do a 10 vs 10 team battle. Deku was the captain on one team, while Bakugo and Todoroki were the captains of the other team. This was done so that each team would have a fair chance of winning. The rules to win were simple. It was elimination. Each person had a red or blue flag flag strapped around their waist. If a person from the other team takes your flag, then you are eliminated. It will continue until all 10 members of the team have lost all of their flags. Pretty simple. It was like flag football, but this time the kids had superpowers.

It eventually came down to 6 people. Deku, Momo, and Ochaco on one team, while on the other team, Todoroki, Katsuki, and Kirishima were left.

It was pretty even steven until Kirsihima sold the entire game. He saw that Deku was isolated from his teammates, so he attempted to rush him while Todoroki and Bakugo focused on the girls so they could take their flags and it could be a 3v1 situation. However, what he failed to realize was that there was a reason why his teammates told him _never_ to rush Deku on his own. Deku baited him.

"Now, girls!"

Ochaco and Momo both flanked the Hardening Quirk user and surrounded him. He tried to fend them off and run back to his team, but it was already too late. Deku had his Smash ready. He connected and took Kirishima's flag away from him.

" **Kirishima had been eliminated!** "

"Uh oh…." Todoroki said as he now realized the situation.

It was a 3v2….

It was over.

They tried but there was nothing they could do. Deku and the girls just steam rolled them without trouble. They took their flags. The game was over. Deku's team had won.

"Imagine selling out you piece of shit! DO YOU HAVE NO IQ!?" Bakugo yelled at Kirishima.

"I'm sorry man, I saw an opportunity and took it. I didn't realize it was a trap until it was too late!"

"We told you not charge head on by yourself! You really think, Deku, of all people, didn't have a plan for your ass?!"

Bakugo buried his face into his hands, "And we had all of the good people too! Deku's team was full of cast offs, minus Ochaco and Momo, and we STILL LOST!"

"We had Mineta on our team, and ya still lost. You suck Bakugo!" Sero said as he laughed hysterically.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!" Mineta yelled.

"Alright, good job everyone. Make sure to get some rest! I'm proud of all of the training! You're all going to kill these exams!" Izuku said as everybody got their stuff to go home.

"Thank you for the help!" Everyone said as they all went home.

Izuku made sure that no one was looking, before he blasted off into the sky and began flying to a certain island where he would do his own individual training…

* * *

"Pencils down, everybody. The last person in each row, collect the answer sheets and bring them here." Aizawa announced signaling the end of the written exam.

"Thanks, Yao-momo and Midoriya!" Mina said.

"I actually felt confident in most of my answers. I understood what the questions were asking me and I wasn't totally lost." Denki chirped.

Deku smiled as he was happy for them.

Their written exam was over. And then, it was the day of the practical exam.

All of the students geared up in their costumes and headed towards the Center Plaza. There they were met with the sight of various Pro Heroes waiting for them.

"Now, it is time to begin the Practical Exam! Of course, it is possible to fail this exam. If you want to go through the training camp, then don't make any stupid mistakes." Aizawa said.

"There are a lot of teachers… " Jiro commented.

"I expect that you all have gathered information ahead of time and have some idea of what you will be doing."

"We're fighting robot warriors like at the entrance exam, right?" Denki asked.

"For various reasons, the exam will be different starting this time!" Nezu said as he appeared out of Aizawa's scarf.

"Principal Nezu!"

"Different?" Momo nervously asked. She was not expecting this.

"From now on, we want to focus on person-to-person combat and Hero Work, and stress teaching that is closer to actual fighting. So… we'll have you form teams of two to fight against one teacher!" Principal Nezu announced with enthusiasm.

Most of the class had their jaws dropped, "AGAINST THE TEACHERS?!"

"In addition, the pairs and who each pair will be up against have already been decided. These were determined at my discretion based on various factors, including fighting style, grades, and interpersonal relationships, so here they are:

First, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are one team, and they're fighting me." Aizawa smirked as he gripped his scarf tauntily.

"And Midoriya and Bakugo are a team…" Izuku and Katsuki gave each other a glance as they heard this.

"... and their opponent…"

Just then, somebody came jumping from the sky as he landed on the ground making a dramatic entrance.

" **I will do it!** "

"All Might?!" Both Izuku and Katsuki said in shock as they weren't expecting the Number One Hero to be participating in a trial like this.

" **Work together to beat me, you two!** "

"Oh man, they have to go against All Might!"

"Sheesh, what luck!"

As the others commented about Izuku and Katsuki's opponent, the more Izuku thought about it, the more it made sense. Every other UA staff member wouldn't be able to test Izuku well since he counters almost all of them. He is also on a whole other level, much stronger than the average Pro. So if it were anyone else, the test would be way too easy. Especially if he had a teammate like Katsuki. All Might is probably the only one that could handle the two of them. Also All Might could directly counter Izuku since he was the only Pro available that is above him in terms of physical strength. And Katsuki is his partner because he is probably the only one who could keep him in check and talk down to him. Kastuki would have no excuse but to cooperate with him. This is actually a brilliant match up.

"And now, we'll announce the teams and the teachers they'll be up against all at once!"

As they ran down the list, it was revealed that Deku and Kacchan's match would be the 10th and final match. This was good, Izuku thought. It gave both of them enough time to prepare for a strategy.

"The time limit for the exam is thirty minutes! Your objective is either to put these handcuffs on the teacher, or have one of you escape from the stage!" Nezu explained.

The Class then went on to the waiting room. As they were making their way, Izuku noticed somebody lagging behind. He saw Momo who was obviously troubled about something. He decided to see what was up.

"Hey, Momo-chan, what's wrong? You seem a little down."

Momo looked down on the floor nervously, "Well you see… Me and Todoroki are going up against Mr. Aizawa. Normally I would feel confident but for some reason I'm doubting myself. Yeah I have an amazing teammate, but what if Aizawa erases both of our Quirks? Then what? I don't think I'm at the level yet where I can hang with somebody as good as Mr. Aizawa. I think we might fail…"

Izuku sighed. So that's it. She's having doubts in herself. Izuku decided to give her some advice that helped him in the past.

Izuku touched Momo with his index finger on her forehead. She was confused by this action and was about to ask what happened, but Izuku began to think.

"Always remember, that no matter what happens, your greatest weapon will always be your mind. Your mind will never fail you. You are a very intelligent person who was gifted with an amazing Quirk. Use it! It may seem like you're not as good as you would like to be, but the only thing that is hampering you is your own self-doubt. Just don't listen to it, okay? Trust yourself. You have to believe in yourself as much as I believe in you. Only then will you succeed. Remember our training. You got this!"

Momo's cheeks flushed as she nodded with a determined expression, "Okay, I'll do my best!"

Izuku smiled as he made his way to the waiting room.

"Good luck!"

* * *

As the matches went on, it was shown that the students were doing a lot better than expected. They were using very good teamwork and their Quirk usage were a lot better than before. It seemed as though Izuku's training paid off. All of the teams passed so far including Momo and Todoroki's. She came up with a master plan that caught Aizawa completely off guard. Even when he erased her Quirk, she was able to summon her Ki to catch him completely off guard. And they secured the win. Even Mineta and Sero passed.

It was now Izuku and Katsuki's turn. They had the seemingly impossible task. Beat All Might.

" **Tenth Match starts now!** "

Izuku and Katsuki began walking into the city.

"Okay remember what we talked about. _Don't_ charge him head on! We are going to have to make him come to us and then we will use our powers to overwhelm or distract him enough to the point where we either have an opening to escape or to handcuff him. We shouldn't try to beat him in a straight up fight. We won't win that." Izuku said as Katsuki nodded agreeing with Izuku's assessment.

"Hey Deku… Remember when we were kids and we were always talked about All Might? We were the biggest All Might fans huh? And now look at us. We are about to face him in battle." Katsuki said as he reminisced their childhood.

Izuku nodded, "Yeah and now we have to give it our absolute all in this fight. We have to pop off. If not, we will lose. It's better if we try to finish this quickly! If we let this drag on for too long, then the more the fight will be in our disadvantage. We have to strike quickly!"

"What if he doesn't allow us to escape?" Katsuki asked.

Izuku stared him straight in the eye.

"Then we give it our absolute all!"

Katsuki smirked, "Right answer! Let's do this man!" Katsuki reached for a fist bump.

"You got it bro!" Izuku gave him a fist bump!

" **I AM HERE**!" All Might yelled as he landed on the ground.

His blue eyes glowing, " **So are you two ready?** "

"Let's go!"

All Might then made the first move. He went for Izuku first with a **Detroit Smash**. But Izuku easily blocked it as he activated **Perfected Full Cowling.**

Bakugo then went behind the Hero and attempted to fire various explosions, but All might easily dodged them.

"What the? How? That was at point blank range!"

All Might took him down by grabbing him by the mouth.

"Thus over the course of the week, the students from Class 1-A

" **Easy! I'm faster than your Explosions.** "

"Get off of him!"

Izuku kicked All Might away and sent him a couple of meters back.

" **You're going to a pest!** **I should finish you now!** "

All Might then began charging Izuku with a lariant.

" **Washington Smash!** "

But Izuku had the same idea

" **Washington Smash!"**

They both hit each other with the Laraint and it gave out equal force, knocking them both back.

"Man , that's a lot of power right there!" Katsuki commented.

" **I must say Young Midoriya! I am impressed! But you still have a long way to go.** "

"What do you mean?"

But before he could react, Izuku was punched in the stomach hard. It was so hard that he coughed up blood. All might then kicked him in the ribs.

" **Oh I heard a crack! Probably a few broken ribs!** "

"You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Katsuki then decided to attack him as well.

" **Oh you want some too, young Bakugo!"**

"No Kacchan!"

Before All Might could counter attack, Izuku appeared in front of him.

"Stand back! **KAIOKEN!** "

Izuku's crimson aura came to life. He then charged a kamehameha straight at the number pro hero.

The impact was unbelievable. But when the smoke cleared, they were left speechless.

" **Don't tell me that's all you got! I'm sorry but if it is, then you have already failed.** "


	22. Fateful Encounter! Perfected Full Cowl K

_**Chapter 22: Fateful Encounter! Perfected Full Cowl Kaioken Times 10!**_

* * *

 _ **So are the ways of every one that is greedy of gain; which taketh away the life of the owners thereof.**_

* * *

" **Don't tell me that's all you got! I'm sorry but if it is, then you have already failed.** "

All Might's voice boomed as the smoke cleared. His blue eyes shining bright blue as he devilishly at Izuku and Katsuki's horrified faces.

Izuku couldn't believe it. His idol All Might had just tanked a **Sparking Kaioken Kamehameha** at almost point blank range. He had never done something like that during their sparring matches when he was cleaning the beach! Was he hiding all of this power all along?

'What… What is this…' Izuku began to think.

'What… is this…' Katsuki mirrored his thoughts.

'...this sense of intimidation?!' Both Izuku and Katsuki finished their thoughts at the same time as they gazed upon the Symbol of Peace in fear.

All Might stomped on the ground and created huge gusts of wind, " **If you think of this as an exam, you'll be sorry.** " All Might began walking towards them as his evil smirk didn't leave his face.

" **I am a VILLAIN, Heroes! So if you continue to throw soft and weak attacks like that, then you will** _ **regret**_ **it! Come at me with everything you got!** "

Izuku began to take a few steps backward, "We can't take him head on. Let's run!"

"Like hell I'm going to do that! This guy just challenged my dignity and I'm not gonna let him talk shit!" Katsuki replied as All Might flew towards the ash blonde.

Katsuki lifted his left gauntlet and aimed at All Might, " **Stun Grenade!** "

All Might covered his eyes with his forearm due to the blinding light coming from Katsuki's explosion.

" 'Come at me' you said, All Might? Even if you didn't say anything, I was gonna do that!"

All Might shut Bakugo up by grabbing him by the face. Bakugo widened his eyes but simply retaliated by spamming a barrage of explosions right to All Might's dome.

" **Ow ow ow ow ow ow!** " All Might yelled out as he felt the burning heat of the nitroglycerin. ' **Normally, if you grab someone's face, they reflexively try to move your hand. This kid is seriously thinking about defeating me, huh?** " All Might said to himself before violently throwing Bakugo onto the ground which created a loud thud and caused the U.A. student to cough up some spit.

" **With such weak consecutive hits, it just stings, though. And…** "

All Might noticed a sneaky Izuku who was attempting to creep away to the exit while All Might was distracted dealing with Bakugo. All Might smiled and quickly moved in front of the green-haired teen.

" **You're not off the hook either, Young Midoriya. Are you leaving your teammate and running away?** "

Suddenly, Izuku's eyes widened as a certain sword master in red plagued his mind. His intimidating smirk and tongue looking deep into his eyes.

'Why am I reminded of the Hero Killer?!' Izuku attempted to create some distance between him and the Symbol of Peace by jumping backwards into the air.

" **Whoops! That's no good."**

"Deku move!"

Izuku looked behind him to see his teammate flying right at him with his explosions propelling towards the freckled student at hypersonic speeds. Both collide and head straight to the ground as their vision began to get dizzy due to the hard collison.

" _One wants to defeat All Might. The other only thinks of running. The latter probably admires him too much."_ Recovery Girl said to herself as her and the rest of Class 1-A watched the ongoing battle from the monitors inside the waiting room.

" _To Izuku Midoriya, All Might is like a god. On the other hand, I don't know much about this boy, but from the Sports Festival and his grades, he appears to have amazing combat sense. I wonder why he's in such a hurry…"_

Bakugo got up from the ground and began to walk towards All Might, presumably to attack him once more.

Izuku got up and tried to block his way, "Kacchan wait!"

"Move."

"I told you, there's no way you can win facing him head on!"

"Shut up! I'll win! That's what it means to be a Hero!" Katsuki yelled as he continued to walk to the path leading towards All Might.

Izuku began to think of a memory when both he and kacchan were kids. Where all they did was watch highlights of All Might's battles on the TV.

Izuku frowned, "Then it is even more important to avoid-"

" **For now, here's a present for the one who wants to run away!** "

All Might yelled from the sky as he launched some sore of railing blockade from his feet towards Izuku. It hit Izuku and trapped him on the ground.

"What the-" Izuku began to say but then saw a very unsettling sight.

All Might punched Bakugo square in the stomach with brutal force. This caused the ash blonde to widen his eyes and cough up blood. He was then sent several meters away and landed on the ground.

"Kacchan!"

Izuku's mind then began to flash back to a distant and almost forgotten memory.

" _Hey, did you see that! All Might really is cool, isn't he?" A 4 year old Katsuki Bakugo yelled enthusiastically as he pointed to a shop tv outside by the window._

" _You think he'd totally lose four-on-one, right? But look! See? Right here! He dodges like this, and then a punch!" Katsuki did his best to imitate the fighting moves of the Symbol of Peace. "See? He won!"_

 _A young 4-year old Izuku smiles as he watches his best friend try to look cool punching and kicking the air._

" _No matter how much trouble he's in, he always wins in the end!"_

Izuku frowned as he looked at Bakugo presently struggling to get back up after All Might's blow.

'Kacchan… you were a real jerk you know that? But… yeah… '

Izuku began to struggle against the trap that All Might put on him.

'No matter what, you always… make sure you are the winner! I admired you for that! That is what I respect about you!'

All Might walked to stand beside the struggling Bakugo who was trying to get back onto his feet, " **I know why you're so angry. It is because of Young Midoriya's sudden improvement, right?** "

Katsuki's eyes widened after hearing that.

" **But you must realize, there's no way Level 1 power and Level 50 power can improve at the same rate. And if the Level 50 is not careful, then that same Level 1 can work hard enough and put in enough grind to eventually surpass the Level 50. That is exactly what has happened between you and Young Midoriya. You're angry at the fact that he has greatly surpassed you on so many things. While I understand your frustration, you can't allow that to haunt you forever. There is so much wasted potential in you. Do you understand? You do, right? You still have so much room to grow! But I'm not talking about power-** "

"All Might… just shut up…"

" **Excuse me?** "

Katsuki looked up at the Symbol of Peace with blood dripped from the sides of his mouth.

"All my life, ever since I got my Quirk, I have been living with the belief that I was superior to all. That I had no peers. That they were only stepping stones to me achieving my goal. I was so full of myself just because I was born with an abundance of talent. I came to U.A. thinking nobody is gonna be able to challenge me. But little did I know that I was in for the biggest surprise of my life! Deku, who I thought was Quirkless completely outshines me in everything. And in the Sports Festival… I was humiliated. I gave it my absolute all and he was still able to beat me, while holding back! And then I saw his fight with Shoto and realized that I wasn't even on his level either! Do you have ANY idea what that felt. What that did to my ego?! My ego was all I had for the longest time. But it was crushed by reality. The reality that none of us are entitled to anything in this world. I believed I was entitled to being Number 1. But I was proven wrong! And as I fight you here today, it only reinforces that fact. I don't deserve to be Number One… I don't deserve anything! And as I realize that truth… I have no problem with losing today.."

Katsuki finished his speech as he looked dead on into All Might's eyes with the most intimidating face he could muster. The Symbol of Peace gazed at him for a few moments before finally bringing his fist up.

" **I see… Don't regret this…** "

All Might was about to land the finishing blow before he and Bakugo heard a loud yell.

"DAMN IT!"

All Might saw red as a powerful fist landed on his cheek and sent him flying multiple city blocks away as the buildings in the surrounding area began to collapse around him.

"Don't _you ever_ say that you have no problem with losing!"

"What?" Bakugo asked in confusion.

He looked up to see Deku engulfed in a crimson aura with green and red electricity surrounding that aura. His hair was even more spiky than before as it stood on end. His muscles and overall frame was bigger as his overall power level had increased. He had activated **Kaioken Times 3**.

"Before giving up, did you even think about using me? Don't say that you're okay with losing! That is unacceptable! You hear me?! How dare you?! You are you because you never giving up on winning, right?"

" _The most amazing Hero always ends up winning in the end." Bakugo stated after fighting off two fourth grade bullies."_

"...always ends up winning in the end." Deku quoted.

"You've been saying that since we were kids. How can you give up? A true Hero never gives up. He keeps fighting and fighting until he pulls out the victory. A Hero strives for greatness. Number 1 and the absolute top. He doesn't settle for anything less! That is what you taught me! You showed me that! That's what I always admired about you!" Izuku yelled with vigor and passion.

Katsuki gaped at Izuku with his eyes as wide as saucers. Did he just hear that right? Deku admires him? But why? He is clearly superior to him as shown in the Sports Festival. Why would you admire someone inferior to you?

Izuku sighed, "It's not about who's superior, inferior, or whatever bullcrap you were spouting about! Yes I know, not all men are created equal. I learned that at a very young age. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that you work hard, and you do your very best to maximize the gifts you were given and realize your true potential. That is what a True _Superhero_ does! That is how winning is done! Not moping around, complaining about all of this irrelevant shit!"

Izuku took a battle stance, "I'm sorry Kacchan. At the beginning of this exam, I was hesitant to attack All Might and I let my fear get the best of me and made you go at him alone. But no more. I am going to show you what you taught me, and that is to fight to the very brink until somehow, someway, I get the job done…"

Katsuki gasped, "But Deku, there's no way that you can beat All Might. Even with as strong as you are, he's the Symbol of Peace for a reason. There's no way, you can take him on by yourself."

"It doesn't matter. I'm obviously not going to win if I half-ass it. So I might as well give it everything I got."

Then, they saw a tall figure walking towards them with a slight bruise on his cheek.

" **I must say Young Midoriya! That was an impressive punch. But I'm afraid you're not going to be able to get any more freebies like that. You're going to have to earn your punches from now on.** " The Number One Pro Hero said as he began stretching and loosening himself up.

Deku smikred, "Fine by me. This would not be much of a Final Exam if I was able to land punches on you as easily as that would it?"

" **Oh getting cocky, Young Midoriya?** "

"Maybe a little." Izuku cracked his knuckles. 'I haven't sparred with Toshinori-Sensei in a while. This will be a good benchmark for my current abilities.'

"You know, Gran Torino told me something very important while I was interning with him. He said that my admiration for All Might was a shackle to my own individual growth. And it seems as though he was right. I let my fear get in the way at the beginning of the exam. Well not anymore! Time to get serious. Failure is not an option!"

" **Oh really? Then, Young Midoriya, show me the fruits of Gran Torino's training!** "

( **Music: Dragon Ball Kai OST: The Braveheart Challenges the Strong** )

Izuku smashed his fist onto the ground and yelled, " **Perfected Texas Smash**!"

The resulting smash created a mini earthquake as tremors were sent throughout the battle city. A crack was formed where Midoriya punched the earth and spread all the to where All Might was standing. To avoid the area of effect, All Might proceeded to jump into the air, but was shocked when he was met with a kick to the noggin, making fall back down to the earth where the texas smash was thrown.

All Might regained his balance and was able to land on his two feet, but not before rubbing the spot where Izuku hit him with that surprise kick. He was about to focus on his target before he felt another pain on his cheek where he punched by Izuku again and sent flying into the air. Before All Might could regain his footing, Izuku kicked him on the spin and sent him even further up into the air at blinding speeds.

"What the hell?!" Katsuki said as he saw Deku kick All Might around like a Soccer ball.

All Might regained his balance in the air and attempted to hit Deku with a Detroit Smash but missed as Deku blitzed him again and kicked him in the face, sending him flying multiple city blocks away again.

All Might landed inside one of the empty buildings. He got up and yelled as he destroyed the building and jumped up to see Izuku flying towards him.

" **Why you-** "

Before All Might could finish his sentence, Izuku went around him and kicked him in the back, sending him tumbling.

' **Why does this feel so familiar? Wait! He has completely imitated Gran Torino's fighting style and adapted it into his own! He knows that I absolutely detest going up against Gran Torino! He is countering me!** '

"This… This is crazy! Deku might actually have a chance of winning after all!" Bakugo yelled.

All Might located Izuku and was going to hit with a **Wisconsin Smash** , but was countered as Deku was faster and hit him with a **Perfected Wisconsin Smash** right to the abdomen of the Symbol of Peace.

All Might coughed up blood as the attack connected and was knocked back.

All Might then decided to go overpower Deku, but he grabbed All Might's hands and began a power struggle between the two.

Izuku grabbed All Might's hands hard and began to push him back and overpower him.

" **THIS KID!** " All Might yelled in shock as nobody had overpowered him in brute force in so long. And yet this high school freshman was doing it to the Symbol of Peace like it was wrestling a baby.

' **Just what kind of training did Gran Torino make this child go through!** '

Deku then let go of All Might's hands and backed away to create separation. All Might saw this and decided to close the gap, but when he attempted to punch the Green Haired Saiyan, he merely dodged the attack and repeatedly punched and kicked him with a combo that he learned from Gran Torino and implemented into his own arsenal.

' **It's like I'm getting trained and my ass kicked by Gran Torino all over again in Freshman year!** '

Izuku saw that All Might was distracted and decided to end the combo.

" **Perfected Detroit Smash!** " Izuku yelled as he punched All Might square in the face and sent him almost across the entire city area, causing multiple tremors.

( **Music End** )

Izuku smirked as he gripped his fist, "How you like that huh? This is from one single week with Gran Torino-Sensei!"

Deku then looks to see Bakugo gawking at him as he floats in the air after the barrage he sent to All Might.

"What are you looking at Kacchan!? RUN! Go while he's down!"

Katsuki scowls, "Damn it!" He runs towards the exit as he propels himself with his explosions.

Izuku hears a rumbling and looks at All Might who emerged from all the debris. His blue gleaming eyes staring down to Deku.

" **That really hurt Young Midoriya…** "

The ground beneath All Might's feet began to shake as whirlwinds began to gather around as he gripped his fists and smiled creepily.

" **I have not been challenged like this in years!** " All Might yelled as he rushed Izuku with newfound speed. Izuku could not react fast enough and was sent flying across the city with a lariat. Izuku fell with a thud and the impact of his fall created a crater spanning 50 meters wide.

Izuku started to cough up blood, "What in the world was that? Where did all of that speed and power come from?"

All Might landed near where Izuku was laying. Izuku noticed his presence and began to get back up, but he struggled a bit since he wasn't expecting such a fast and hard punch from the Symbol of Peace out of nowhere.

" **I am impressed Young Izuku! I haven't been hit as hard as that since my battle with you know who!"**

Izuku frowned, 'Is he talking about All For One? The Villain who destroyed his entire stomach? He's comparing me to that? Am I really doing that much damage to him?' Izuku rambled mentally as he didn't believe he was at that level yet.

" **I can sense your doubt, but just take the compliment. With that said, even though you have impressed me… it just tells me I am going to have to go much harder against you!** " All Might roared the last bit as he created a huge gust of wind as he blew Deku away with an **Alabama Smash**.

The force of the smash sent Deku tumbling over through multiple city blocks. A few buildings crashed around him as the rubble made a cloud of smoke hovering over where the majority of the debris was at

Izuku was seeing stars, 'What the hell was that?! I didn't even see him move! He was not moving that way before! My eyes did not even register his movements!'

Izuku got up and as the smoke cleared, he saw that the Symbol of Peace was standing about 70 meters away from him, waiting patiently.

" **Problem, Young Midoriya**?"

"How did you move that fast? You could barely keep up with my **Kaioken** just a few moments ago!"

All Might began to lightly chuckle as he slowly made his way towards Deku, " **Oh, Young Izuku! You simply caught me by surprise, that's all! Before the exams began, we were specifically instructed to suppress our power in order to not go overboard and give you lot a fighting chance. We were even given weights to restrict our movements! This was done so each of you had the chance to actually learn and grow in this exam. You would not learn anything if we just pummeled you immediately!**

 **However, you have proven yourself to be way more formidable than expected Young Midoriya! And because of that, I can't just sit here and go easy on you. No, I must push you. Push you harder than you have ever been pushed before! Go beyond PLUS ULTRA!** "

All Might roared, as faster than Deku could even perceive, All Might knocked him away with a thunderous blow that will surely give him a bruise in the morning.

" **NEW JERSEY SMASH!** "

The resulting smash sent the Green-Haired Saiyan flying all the way past multiple city blocks. He was knocked upside the head and his vision was starting to get blurry. He felt that he was getting a concussion from the amount of force that he was getting from the thunderous **New Jersey Smash** , which is one of All Might's most powerful signature smashes. It is one of the smashes that Deku hasn't even been able to pull of yet.

Deku stumbled as he barely got back on his feet, 'He-He moved so fat! B-But I was staring straight at him the whole time. I should have seen him move.'

As Deku was thinking to himself about the craziness of All Might's speed, he was suddenly knocked back again by another **New Jersey Smash**. This one even more powerful than before!

Deku's nose began to get bloody, 'His shadow… I didn't even see his shadow move! How is that possible? How is he outrunning his own shadow. The only way for that to be possible is if… wait no! That can't be! That's impossible!'

All Might striked towards him, and the same thing happen again. He moved faster than his shadow, and punched Deku before his eyes can even track his movements.

After Deku got back up, he finally came to a conclusion.

'He's… he's moving faster than the speed of light!'

Deku couldn't believe it. Albert Einstein's Theory of Relativity has just been proven wrong. Debunked right in front of his eyes. There shouldn't be anything in the universe that is faster than the speed of light. For that would contradict many laws of physics. But it seems as those laws did not apply to the Symbol of Peace.

'But… why?! That literally goes against science! Everything I have ever known and believed in! How the hell am I supposed to fight against a person who is faster than what I can perceive… faster than light damn it!'

Deku groaned frustrated. He didn't know what to do. So far, he has had a very triumphant run in his journey. He has won all of the battles. Even in against the ones where he thought he was gonna lose. And yet here he was, getting beaten to a bloody pulp. Up until now, Deku was feeling like he was on top of the world. He was on a streak. Ever since he had gotten his "Quirk" and **One For All** , he had a victory after victory after victory. He began to get an aura of Pride and Confidence like never before. But it seems as though the Final Exams had other plans. Deku was actually getting pushed to the brink. Never had ever felt so dominated in a fight. Never had he ever been brutally beaten like he was right now. By his own Master no less. It seems as though the Final Exams were actually serving their purpose.

" **Me and the other teachers here at U.A. along with the Principal have been closely keeping an eye on you, Young Midoriya. Your growth, your skills, your talents, your battles, and all of your feats up until now. It honestly isn't short of anything phenomenal! I couldn't be any more proud of you. However! We can't let you get in over your head. Even the greatest Heroes, such as myself, have fallen victim to hubris. And we had to pay the price for it. We wish for you lot to not suffer the same fate. That is the whole meaning of these exams. To put you up against foes who are better than you and to see how you would react and prepare for a battle of that magnitude. Because believe it or not Young Izuku, there is always someone stronger…** "

Deku balled his fists angrily. 'Damn it! He's right! I am outclassed! And here I thought with this new power, I can take on anyone! This is a huge blow to my ego. But… I can;t give up! No, I must fight! I have to give it my all. I can't allow for all of the training and hard work that I put in to go to waste! I guess, I have no choice. I may end up regretting this.. But at this point.. It's all or nothing!'

Deku began powering up, as his **Kaioken** aura flared to life. The red lightning growing fiercer and his muscles even bulging more than before. His Power Level was steadily increasing, before he yelled out…

" **Kaioken Times Four!** "

Deku's muscles became more defined and his hair a little more spiky as red lighting coursed around his body.

" **So you're powering up eh? Impressive Young Midoriya, but it's still not enough. Too bad that you don't have more control of One For All. That would have certainly helped in boosting your power**." All Might said as he grinned at Deku's power.

Izuku got into his fighting stance, "It doesn't matter. I made a vow to win, no matter what. If I have to push my body to the absolute limit, then so be it!"

With that, Deku let out a battle cry as he blitzed the Number One Pro Hero and hit him with sucker punch.

" **New Jersey SMASH!** "

Deku yelled out as he sent All Might several hundred meters away.

"Yosha! I've been practicing that move for ages now. It seems as though when I'm this powered up, I have access to a larger variety of difficult techniques that I didn't necessarily have access to before.

Deku then flew up and came down onto All Might with another **New Jersey Smash** , but was caught by the Symbol of Peace's right hand.

" **Ah, that was much faster and stronger than before. BUT STILL NOT ENOUGH!"**

All Might then punched Deku square in the jaw and sent him flying into the air until he came crashing down onto the floor with a loud thud.

"AHHHHHH!" Deku writhed in pain as he thinks All Might may have fractured his jaw.

" **You're still thinking too much! You might have figured this out already, but if I use a big enough percentage of One For All, I can even surpass the speed of light itself! That is what you are going up against when you decide to fight head to head with me! Quirks are really an amazing thing, aren't they? They make the impossible, possible. People need to stop relying on the laws and limitations on the Pre-Quirk era and look towards the future. Back then, it was unheard of, for a man to even run faster than a lion. And now look at me, going faster than light itself. You need to start thinking bigger and more abstractly! If you don't then, it will get you killed.** "

All Might proceeded to dash at Midoriya, intending to finish the battle right then and there, but before he could land the blow, Izuku's hand stopped All Might's as he squeezed it tightly.

"Don't… Underestimate me!"

Izuku's crimson aura flared as he kicked All Might in the face with a **Manchester Smash!** The kick was so quick and fierce that All Might didn't even see it coming.

Deku had powered up to **Kaioken Times 5**. His body was currently burning a little with pain. He could barely feel the bones and joints slightly popping due to so much muscle enlargement. The red lightning was sporadic as Izuku's eyes gleamed with power as he clenched his fists.

'I probably should not be doing this but oh well! Desperate times call for desperate measures!'

All Might recovered from Deku's kick and looked at him as he got ready for his next attack. He decided to strike with the same speed as before, which surpasses light itself, however, Deku was prepared for it, and countered with his attack as he landed a **New Hampshire Smash** onto All Might.

Deku was gobsmacked, "Did I just… move faster than light? Oh wow, so that's how it feels. It feels so weird to do something that was perceived as physically impossible by science!"

" **Good job, Young Midoriya! As much as I would love to continue this skirmish, I still have to catch your partner. I can't have myself get distracted by you and allow him to cross the finish line so easily can I?** "

Izuku widened his eyes, "No wait!"

But it was already too late, as All Might had already flew to Katsuki's direction.

"Damn it! Kacchan, don't worry, I'm coming!"

All Might spotted Katsuki gliding with his explosions as he was almost near the entrance.

" **And where do you think you're going, Young Bakugo!** " All Might yelled as he advanced to strike him down. Katsuki barely even noticed All Might as he turned his head the last second, to see the Symbol of Peace crashing down on him. But before All Might could hit Katsuki, a furious kick blocked All Might's attack as it sent him back a couple meters.

The kick belonged to Deku as he was able to catch up to All Might's inhumane speeds. He quickly grabbed Katsuki and flew into an alley.

A moment later, All Might recovered from Deku's kick, " **I didn't think Young Midoriya would come and actually catch up to me. I let my guard down.** " All Might looked down to his wrists to see to see the weights that each Pro Hero had to wear while they examed the students.

" **Did they have to make these that heavy**?"

Meanwhile Izuku dropped Katsuki in disclosed alleyway , a fair distance away from All Might. Thy were currently resting as Deku deactivated his **Kaioken** immediately feeling sore right after.

"Kacchan, I really can't think of a way to beat All Might, or a way to make a clean escape. I can keep up with him and stall momentarily, but that would require for me to push my body past it's current limits, so I would not be able to hold for long." Izuku said as Katsuki groaned at the seemingly impossible situation they were faced with.

"Listen, Kacchan, we can't give up. You're you because you never give up on winning, right? You've been like that since we were kids, so how can you even think about going back on that?"

"SHUT UP!"

Katsuki ignited an explosion as he rushed towards Deku. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Bakugo completely missed and instead incinerated a spot on the wall right next to Deku's head.

'Kacchan?" Deku asked in confusion. "Are you alright? What's gotten over you?"

"I won't say it again, damn nerd… Against that crazy speed, no matter how you run and hide, you won't be able to avoid fighting."

"But we don't have a chance in a fight against All Might! I already tried and look what-"

"Shut up, and just listen! He won't budge with half-assed power. I figured that out earlier with those consecutive hits. So..

* * *

All Might jogged down the street as he turned his head in multiple directions, " **Where is Young Midoriya? Since he hid, could it mean he's heading for an escape gate?** "

All Might kept jogged until he felt a presence behind him.

"What are you looking for, huh?"

Katsuki appeared out of an alleyway behind All Might.

" **You guys were behind me, huh?** '

"Shut up! You're pissing me off!" Katsuki fire an explosion straight to All Might's face. All Might blocks it however, but this unfazed Bakugo as it seems as though damaging All Might was never his goal.

"DEKU! NOW!"

Izuku appeared right behind All Might with Katsuki's gauntlet in his right hand.

" _So, we give him everything we've got at a point-blank range. Our only option is to inflict damage and then put some distance between us."_

All Might looked behind to see Deku with Bakugo's gauntlet aimed directly at him.

Katsuki then took that opportunity to jump out of the way.

"SHOOT!"

Deku powered up to **Kaioken Times 5** , "I'm sorry All Might!"

He then combined his Ki with the gauntlet and then exploded a blast mixed in with Ki and Nitroglycerin. The resulting explosion was humongous as it enveloped almost multiple city blocks.

Izuku was pushed back by the force of the blast, "Ow my shoulder! Kacchan, you were using something like this?"

"Run, idiot!"

"Oh, right!"

The two childhood best friends proceeded to run together towards the exit using the open window of time that they created for themselves.

" **Ow… They got me."** All Might coughed as he waited for the smoke to clear. " **A compromise between running away and fighting. That's pretty good for an impromptu plan. They also limited damage to the city by hitting places I'd already demolished. I think I taught that to them at the first combat training. I see… Both of them are actually pretty clever. But they fall apart in a second when it comes to each other.**

 **Envy, hate, pursuit.**

 **Awe, rejection, pride.**

 **From what I've heard, they both have so many different feelings about each other piled up one on top of the other that they don't even know how to interact anymore.** "

All Might coughed into his forearm to see his blood on it.

" **It is not something that can be resolved anytime soon, but I'm sure their cooperation here will one day be a big step for them in the future.**

 **Now… Your Teacher's gonna do his best!** " All Might's eyes gleamed blue as he powered up even more than before.

Deku and Kacchan could literally see the escape gate in their view.

"Almost there… Almost at the escape gate! It seems cuter than it needs to be, but as long as one of us gets through, then we pass!" Izuku said.

"Damn, he sent that blast from where we were in the middle all the way to the gate? What the hell?"

"It does not look like All Might is chasing us. Don't tell me we knocked him out…?

"Dumbass, didn't you keep saying there was no way we'd beat him, you idiot?! There's no way he was knocked out by that! The next time he catches up, it will be my turn to blow him away with my gauntlet!"

" **Yes, yes! And then?** "

Seemingly out of nowhere, All Might appeared in between Deku and Kacchan. The ashe blonde attempted to blow the Symbol of Peace away with his explosions, but All Might was too quick and instead punched his gauntlet which completely destroyed it.

" **What're you surprised about?** "

All Might proceeded to destroy the gauntlet Deku had on as well.

'He's way too fast! I am going to have to power up again!' Izuku said as he activated **Kaioken Times 5**.

" **Even like this, because of these weights, I am nowhere near my top speed.** " All Might grinned, " **Now, die, Heroes!**

All Might kneed Katsuki in the jaw which sent the Explosive Quirk user flying into a nearby building.

"Kacchan!"

Deku tried to go help his partner, but All Might grabbed him by the arm.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, All Might?!" Bakugo yelled as he jumped from the building and charged at All Might with an explosion in his hand.

All Might threw Deku straight into Kacchan and slammed them both onto the ground, which caused a large dust storm. Their classmates cringing in the monitor room as they witnessed such a hard beating.

" **That's wonderful, boys! You cooperated-however reluctantly-and faced me! However you too, that was a prerequisite for this exam!** " All Might stated as he crashed Bakugo onto the ground with his foot and held Midoriya up by his arm.

'Overwhelming speed… His stamina and power are also overwhelming… It's simply… simply power! Facing off against him, I'm reminded of that again. That's right. This man is the highest wall in the world. The Greatest Hero!' Bakugo thought in horror as even he knew that there was no chance in hell that he was winning against a Titan such as All Might.

"Damn it!' Izuku yelled out as he was struggling to free himself from All Might's vice grip, even with **Kaioken Times 5**.

"' **What kind of face is that, Young Midoriya?** " All Might proceeded to throw Deku harshly onto the ground as he rolled over.

" **Getting away from me with your maximum firepower and then getting through the escape gate. That appears to have been you boys' answer, but now that I have destroyed Young Bakugo's gauntlets, you've lost that maximum firepower. It's over.** "

"No, it is not OVER!" Izuku yelled as he struggled to get back on his feet."

"You may be the Symbol of Peace and the Number One Hero, but that sure as hell ain't gonna stop me from giving it my all! I made a vow to win, damn it! And I will not break it, no matter what!"

Izuku then began powering up as his crimson aura came to life, 'I have to up the ante quickly and efficiently. Let's see if all of that gravity chamber training paid off!'

Izuku's muscles began bulging as his got spikier and also a green electric aura surrounded his crimson one. He then began yelling as his power kept on increasing.

'To hell with my body! I'll take care of it later! Now I just have to get the job done!'

All Might realized what Izuku was doing, " **Wait, Young Midoriya! If you put that much pressure on your body, you could suffer some serious injuries! Stop this instant! It isn't worth it, trust me!"**

This only Izuku yell louder as he kept on increasing his power level.

"This guy is serious?! He's actually willing to put his own body on the line just to pass this exam?" Bakugo said in shock at Izuku's perservance.

'I need more power!'

" **Times 6.. Times 7…? No its-** "

"TIMES 10!" Izuku yelled out as battle cry reverberated throughout the city. His green and crimson aura combined as the electricity became uncontrollable and his muscles bulged to the max!

" **Perfected Full Cowl Kaioken TIMES 10!** "

Izuku immediately charged at All Might with a speed that is multiple times faster than light. He punched All Might square in the jaw and sent him flying almost to the other side of the arena.

Izuku then picked up Bakugo.

"I'm going to send you flying."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't like it, but with what we've got right now, this is the only way to win! I'll hold him off! YOU JUST GO!"

Izuku then threw Bakugo at high speeds towards the exit.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, DEKU!?"

Izuku then returned his attention to his opponent. Right now his body was _screaming_ at him to stop. The burning sensation he felt in his bones, and joints, and muscles increased tenfold. Every step he took felt like he was breaking his own hand over and over again. He could practically hear the bones inside of him cracking with each step he took.

" **New Hampshire SMASH!** "

All Might threw an air punch that propelled him towards his ashe blond haired student. HIs back collided with Bakugo's and the Explosion Quirk user felt a sensation of pain he never felt before.

" **Come now, you're being naive, Heroes!** " All Might slammed Bakugo onto the side of the bus.

'Damn it, he's been way too persistent! And I can't maintain this state for too long. I don't know my current time limit, so I'm going to have to finish this as fast as possible!'

Izuku jumped up and began charging an attack in an all too familiar pose.

" **Perfected Times 10 Kamehameha!** "

Izuku fired an enormous Kamehameha that could engulf a whole city and aimed it right towards All Might. The Symbol of Peace took the full brunt of the attack head but not without taking a significant amount of damage.

After he fired the blast, Izuku's hands with burning and smoking. He felt as though they were on literal fire as he clasped his hands in pain.

"KACCHAN HURRY! I don't know how long I can keep this up!"

Katsuki tried to get back up but he struggled quite a bit since he injured his back earlier.

"Kacchan, you have to MOVE! Hurry up! We're running out of time!"

Izuku fired a barrage of Ki blasts toward All Might as he saw the Number One Pro Hero charging forward. Each and every Ki blast bruning his palms more and more.

Katsuki forced himself to get up.

"I'll move forward even if it hurts… If I head toward the gate, then All Might will probably try to block me… Deku should be able to take advantage of that…"

All Might saw Bakugo moving towards the exit and decided to intercept him.

However, Deku appeared in front of him and yelled, "Your fight is with me old man!"

Izuku fired a **Galick Gun** but All Might easily dodged it and counter by grabbing Deku by his face and slammed him onto the ground.

Bakugo looked back to see Deku on the ground with All Might's hand on his face.

" **Go to sleep, Young Midoriya. Sorry, but as a teacher, I'm a little traumatized when you destroy your own body to fight. You've done enough.. Please just stay down!** "

Izuku grabbed ahold of All Might's forearm.

"Hurry, Kacchan!"

Izuku grit his teeth, "I'll break myself, and destroy my body over and over. Even if it means I have to twist myself, it doesn't matter! I won't accept defeat! I won't lose! I REFUSE TO LOSE. I won't accept that I can't even beat you like that. No way!"

Izuku bit All Might's hand as he infused Ki into his teeth.

Bakugo listened to each and every word that Deku said. And he grit his teeth, "DAMN IT DEKU!"

" **Whoops, I won't let you!"**

But to All Might's surprise, Katsuki wasn't running towards the exit like he presumed. No, he was rushing towards him… with a sick smile on his face.

"Please… fucking move All Might, you son of a bitch!"

Bakugo punched All Might square in the face and created an explosion from it.

" **Exploding BLADE!** "

All Might was sent a few meters back. This gave Bakugo enough time to grab Izuku and run towards the exit at full speed.

"Why didn't you leave me? I told you to run-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! We are doing this _together_!"

They were steps away from the exit, until they heard…

" **Not bad, but I won't be letting you two escape that easily!** "

All Might rushed towards them at full speed.

" **DETROIT-** "

But before he could finish the name of his signature attack, Izuku took the opportunity to lift his right arm up and aim it towards All Might.

" **KAIOKEN TIMES 12! PERFECTED NEW YORK SMASH!** "

Deku hit All Might with the force capable of destroying multiple planets at once in one shot, right to the noggin.

Bakugo then stepped over the finish line.

" **Team Midoriya and Bakugo have passed the FInal Exams. All matches for Class 1-A's practical exams have been completed! Class 1-A has a 100% Passing rate. Congratulations!** "

Everyone watching in the monitor room began cheering as they were happy for their classmates to have beaten a seemingly impossible challenge.

Katsuki looked at Izuku's purple, broken and swollen right arm. He frowned, 'You hit him with everything you had, didn't you?'

He then smiled as he looked at Izuku/s unconscious face.

'That's right. That's how you were from the beginning. You can't help but save those who need rescuing! You don't care who it is. You will save them. You even save my own life once. And at times like that, there isn't a wall that can stop you. That's right. That's the kind of person you've always been.'

" _Thank you… Izuku…"_

* * *

" **KISS!** "

Recovery Girl activated her Quirk and proceeded to heal all of Izuku's injuries, which were _a lot._

"Th-Thank you very much, Recovery Girl…" Izuku groaned as his body was covered in bandages. He had a large cast over his right hand that he broke by punching All Might in the last moment of the Final Exams.

"All Might! You really don't know how to hold back, do you? If you'd hit any harder, you would have done permanent damage! Especially Bakugo's back! I was barely able to heal it!" Recovery Girl scolded All Might as he stood there in the infirmary, sheepishly.

" **Sorry, Chiyo…. I guess I did get a little carried away. Thankfully these two young men are as tough as nails! They will be fine.** "

Recovery Girl sighed as he looked towards Katsuki, who was passed out on the bed beside Izuku's. He was also covered in bandages, but his injuries were not as severe as Izuku's.

"Bakugo probably won't wake up for a while. For now, the two of you should rest here."

"Yes ma'am." Izuku replied.

"And don't think you're off the hook, young man! You pushed your body way too much out there! Don't think I wasn't watching! Your muscles have a limit you know! You can't just keep on buffing them up to increase your strength and speed without suffering consequences!"

"I'm really sorry, Recovery Girl, but I didn't have a choice! I really wanted to pass the exam and that was the only thing I could think of. Toshinori-Sensei is just way too fast and strong." Izuku replied as he nervously rubbed his head.

"But did you seriously have to go all the way up to 12 times? Combined with a **New York Smash**?! You're lucky your arm didn't just pop out of its socket right then and there! No, absolutely not. You are destroying your own body. Until I see that you have gotten more proper control of the technique, I hereby forbid you from using the **Kaioken** above a times 2 multiplier."

"Oh come on!" Izuku whined.

"And that is final! This is not up for debate. I can' allow you to kill yourself. You could seriously decrease your own life span if you keep pulling stunts like this!"

"Fine, I won't use more than times 2 until I master **Kaioken** more…" Izuku conceded as he sighed. He had to admit, the old lady was right. When he used Times 10, his muscles were on fire. One wrong move and it could have caused permanent damage.

"You're just like Toshinori when he was your age."

All Might chuckled at Recovery Girl's remark.

' **You have gotten so much stronger since we first met, that I hardly recognize you, Young Izuku. And this young man, too… Young Bakugo! Because you were able to smile in the face of a wall!** '

All Might looked out towards the window as the sun began to set.

' **That's right. You two can still become much stronger! Your rivalry, friendship, and bond will propel and drive you both into becoming the greatest Heroes ever!** '

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

In the League of Villains hideout, the leader, Tomura Shigaraki, was sitting at the bar as he gazed upon a photo in his hand. That photo was of one, Izuku Midroiya. Ever since their first encounter in the USJ incident, the blue-haired Villain could not get the Green-Haired Saiyan out of his mind.

As Kurogiri was cleaning the bar, he noticed Tomura was staring at the photo, never taking his eyes off of it.

"Are you curious, Tomura Shigaraki… about that young man, Izuku Midoriya?"

Tomura nodded as he finally took his eyes off of the photo,"I;ve been wondering about him… He's different from any other so-called "Hero", I have ever met. His passion, his drive, the way he talks, the way he moves, the way he smiles, and the way he fights are all so… unique! And his power… it is something _extraordinary_. I have never seen anything like it. The way he defeated Nomu… that aura… that damn spiky hair. I then saw is performance in the Sports Festival… he dominated the competition. And yet… what captivated me the most was his speech… it spoke to me. This boy is much different to the rest. Even All Might. However… he didn't use the power that he did against my Nomu…. I wonder why that is..."

But before he could ponder any more on Izuku, the door to the bar opened.

"Shigaraki… You have been the talk of the town for the past few days."

The owner of the voice belonged to a Villain named Giran. He wore blue tinted glasses and has blue hair similar to Shigaraki's. He also wore expensive clothing along with a smug grin on.

"I hear that you're starting something big-"

"And? Who are they?" Tomura spouted as he slammed the picture of Izuku on the counter, clearly annoyed that someone broke his train of thought. Right now, Izuku was the most interesting thing on his mind right now.

Giran smirked as he brought in two people.

"So, it's you huh? I saw a picture of you, but you look gross in person… " A deep melancholy voice said. The voice belonged to a tall Young dark haired male with blue eyes. He wore tattered clothing with jeans. The most noticeable feature about him were his dark purple scars that ran along his face to his arms and body.

"Wow, the hand guys! You're friends with the Great Stain, right? Right? Let me join, too! The League of Villains!" A blonde school girl said as she flared her arms up enthusiastically. She wore two buns of hair and her smile gave off the crazy girl vibe as she had what seemed to be canines.

Tomura was unimpressed, "Kurogiri, get rid of these guys. Everything I hate came together in one set. A brat, and a rude guy."

"Now now! They came all this way to visit, so let's at least hear them out, Tomura Shigaraki. Besides, that big shot broker brought them. They are bound to be valuable assets." Kurogiri reasoned.

Giran blew out a puff of smoke from his cigarette, "I don't care what you do with them, but make sure I get my commission, Kurogiri. At least let me introduce them.

First, this cute high school girl. Her name and face were kept tightly under wraps by the media, but she's on the run as a suspect in a series of deaths by blood loss."

"I'm Toga! Himiko Toga! It's hard to live! I want the world to become an easier place to live! I want to become Mr. Stainy! So let me join the League of Villains, Tomura!"

"I don't get her. Is she crazy?" Tomura asked with a sweatdrop.

"She can hold a conversation for the most part. I'm sure she'll be of use. Next this guy over here." Giran said as he moved onto the young black haired man.

"He has not committed any flashy crimes, but he holds fast to the Hero Killer's ideology."

"I'm uneasy about this. Does this organization really have a just cause? Don't tell me you're just going to let this crazy woman in?" The man said as Himiko chuckled.

"Hey, you. You can't even do what that crazy high school girl was able to do. Give your name first. You're an adult, right?" Shigaraki demanded.

"I currently go by Dabi."

"That's not what I want to know. What is your real name?"

"I will tell you when it's time. Anyway, I will carry out the will of the Hero Killer" Dabi said as he stared at Tomura with an indifferent look.

"You don't have to say what you haven't been asked. Jeez, everyone's so hung about Stain, Stain… I don't like it." Tomura said as began to get up in a threatening manner.

"You mustn't, Shigaraki…! Kurogiri pleaded nervously.

"I don't care about no God damn Stain! What I really care about right now is Izuku Midoriya!" Shigaraki yelled as he rushed towards the two with intent to kill.

Dabi and Himiko both got ready to counter attack, when suddenly, all three of their attacks were teleported to a wall. They looked to see Kurogiri activated his Quirk which opened a portal to each of their attacks to deflect them from hitting each other.

Giran smirked as he continued to smoke in the background.

"Please calm down, Tomura what you wish is to come to pass, then we must increase the organization's numbers. Strangely enough, we're in the spotlight right now, so now is our chance. We should not be rejecting them, we should be receiving them, we should be receiving them." Kurogiri then whispered into Tomura's ear, "You must use it, all of it… And all the ideology he left behind… "

Shigaraki pondered on Kurogiri's words and sighed.

"Fine… Whatever. They can join." He then began to walk towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Giran asked.

"I'm going out to get some fresh air. _Don't_ follow me... " Tomura said as he slammed the door on the way out.

"I don't want to complain about a client, but…. He's young. Too young." Giran complained.

"I thought he was going to kill us." Himiko said with a crazy smile on her face.

"He makes me sick…" Dabi commented, clearly not very fond of the Leader of the League of Villains.

Kurogiri thought about Tomura words.

" _What I really care about right now is Izuku Midoriya!"_

'What has that young man done to you?' Kurogiri questioned menally.

* * *

"Oh my God, we almost failed! Principal Nezu is insane! If it wasn't for Midoriya' training, we would have been toast!" Mina whined as she was still shaken by the Principal's antics in the Final exams.

"If we would have failed the exams, then we'd have to skip training camp and be in summer school hell!" Kaminari exclaimed as he too didn;t enjoy his experience during the battle against Nezu.

Just then, the classroom door opened to reveal Class 1-A's Homeroom teacher.

"Everyone quiet down and in your seats!"

Immediately everyone shut their mouths and proceed to take a seat.

Aizawa went to the teacher's podium, "Great job everyone. You all passed the Practical and written portion of the Final Exams. I'm proud of you. That means everyone will be coming to the Summer Training camp!"

A few classmates cheered as they were excited to go on the summer trip.

"For this time's exam, we on the Villain side made sure to leave a way for the students to win while watching to see how you all would take on the task at hand. If we hadn't, most of you would've gotten stuck before you started." Aizawa explained.

"So when you said you were really out to crush us…" Ojiro began.

"That was to make you feel cornered. In the first place, the training camp in the woods is one to increase strength. So for those who almost failed the practical, or really had a hard time, they need it the most. They have to get stronger. It was a rational falsehood." Aizawa said as he smiled like a cheshire cat.

"A RATIONAL FALSEHOOD!?" Multiple students yelled out in disbelief.

"I was tricked again! As expected of U.A.!" Tenya beltilled himself over getting duped again. "However, since you lied to us twice, our faith in you will waver!"

"Wow, you're a wet blanket, Iida." Ochaco giggled.

"That's true. I'll consider that. But otherwise, it worked. You were all able to pass. However, that only means, we are going to be pushing you lot even harder during the trip. Frankly, it will be tougher than if you would have failed." Aizawa stated as everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

* * *

It was the end of the school day, and everyone was getting ready to go home.

"Well, in any case, even if the training is going to be extremely tough, I'm glad we can all go together." Ojiro said.

"A week of training camp, huh?" Tenya said as he held the itinerary.

"We'll have to bring a lot with us." Izuku said. He had recovered from overexerting himself from the Final Exams, however he still felt the occasional soreness.

"I don't have a bathing suit or anything. I'll have to buy a bunch of stuff." Kaminari added.

"Night vision goggles-" Mineta called out.

"Oh, since we're off tomorrow, and we just finished our exams, why doesn't class A all go shopping together?!" Toru asked.

"Oh, good idea! Wouldn't that be the first time we all hung out together?" Kaminari exclaimed as Ochaco nodded.

"Hey, Bakugo, you're coming too!" Kirishima stated.

"Sure, it's not like I got anything better to do." The ash blonde said.

"Will you come, too, Shoto?" Izuku asked the bi-colored teen.

"Yes, I believe I can make time for our special outing."

"Then it's all set! Let's all meet up tomorrow at the mall!" Hagakure shouted.

* * *

"And so, here we are! With the most stores in the prefecture, the newest and coolest, most advanced- Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall!" Mina exclaimed as all of the students stood in awe of the enormous mall.

"They don't just try to cover the various body types due to Quirks by numbers, but they actually have designs that fit a wide range of ages, from teens to seniors, so…" Izuku began another muttering tirade as he looked around the mall.

"You're scaring the children. Stop that." Tokoyami said.

"Oh, aren't those U.A. students?!"

"First years?!"

"I saw them on TV!"

"Sports Festival, yay!"

"Oh, there are still people who remember that…" Ochaco sweatdropped as she witnessed a lot of onlookers in the mall.

"Anyway, I need to buy a big carry on bag." Jiro told to Momo.

"Oh my, then why don't we go around together?" Momo replied

"Where can I get lock-picking tools and small drills?" Mineta said. Who knows what he wants to with that?

"I don't have any outdoorsy shoes, so I want to go buy some." Kaminari told Toru.

"Oh, me too, me too!"

Tenya suddenly came in and yelled, "The guide said to bring shoes that are already broken in-Oh, but I see, perhaps we should choose based on utility?"

"Everyone has different things they want to do, so why don't we all decide on a time to meet back up?" Kirishima argued.

"I agree!" Mina exclaimed

"Then let's meet back here at 3 o'clock!"

"Okay!"

The students then proceed to go onto their destinations and broke into different groups where they each went to look for similar things.

However two specific students were left alone as they saw all of their classmates spread out through the mall.

"Everyone's really fast." Izuku commented with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Ochaco remarked.

"What about you, Ochaco-chan? I need to get some new clothes since I've pretty much outgrown all of my old ones. And I would also like for any type of weights that could help me with my training."

"Oh, I need bug spray.."

Before Ochaco said anything else, her mind suddenly flashed back to what Aoyama said during their final exams.

" _Izuku Midoriya…. Do you… Like him?_ "

Ochaco then took a look at Izuku's tight shirt. He wasn't lying, he then need some new clothes. The shirt was so tight against his skin, that she could almost clearly see the outlines of his abs and well defined. She started to fantasize very _naughty_ things on what she could do with those before she snapped out of it.

"BUG SPRAY!" Ochaco yelled out as she put as much difference between herself and Izuku as possible.

"I'm a bug?!" Izuku pointed to himself in confusion as he watched Ochaco run off.

'Dnag it, Aoyama for putting these thoughts into my head!' Ochaco said in her head as she ran away with a noticeable blush on her face.

'He's wrong, anyway! At least, I think…'

"Even though we all came together, I'm by myself…" Izuku grumbled as he didn't expect for everyone to go off so quickly.

"Oh it's someone from U.A., so cool! Let me have your autograph!" Izuku heard someone say from behind as he felt an arm going around him.

"You're the winner of the Sports Festival. The one with the crazy power and speed, right?"

"Uh, yeah… " Izzuku replied rather uncomfortably. 'Wow, U.A. is amazing! So many people watched and remembered us.. '

"And weren't you also one of the guys who ran into the Hero Killer in the Hosu incident? That's so cool!"

"You sure know a lot.." Izuku said nervously.

"Man, I seriously can't believe it. I can't believe I'd see you again in a place like this…"

Izuku widened his eyes, ' _Again'_

"It makes me feel like there's something to it…"

Izuku suddenly felt the stranger put his hand around his neck leaving one finger free.

"But well, from your perspective, I guess we have not met since the attack on U.A., huh?"

Izuku's eyes widened as he began to tense. That voice sounded familiar. And he felt this Ki signature before too.

'No… it can't be.'

He finally turned his head to take a good look at the person's face.

Creepy red eyes with light blue hair. And a creepy face that could give children nightmares.

"Why don't we have tea or something, Izuku Midoriya… Or should I say… Deku?"

"You're… Tomura… Shigaraki!" Izuku said as he could never forget that face.

"Act natural, like I'm an old friend. Don't make a fuss, okay? Calm down and catch your breath. I want to talk to you. That's all. Just try and do something funny." Shigaraki whispered.

Izuku frowned, "Or what?"

Tomura smirked, "It's pretty simple. The instant all five of my fingers touch your neck, you'll start crumbling from the skin of your throat. You'll turn to dust in less than a minute."

Izuku grinned, "Two can play at that game."

"What?"

Izuku then palmed his left hand, "One blast from me in full power will kill you in one shot. It will create a whole in your chest and you will bleed out from the inside." His palm then began to ignite a small green light.

"Are you sure you want to do that, _Hero_? I thought killing was a big no no. And also, if you do that in a place with this many people, then there will be many witnesses. They would have witnessed a murder. It will ruin your image. And you don't even have your license, so you can't even legally use your Quirk against me." Shigaraki said with a smug grin.

"I'll plead self defence."

"Yeah, right, like that would work"

"If you kill me in a populated place like this, a Hero will come and catch you in no time…" Izuku tried to argue.

"Oh, I'm sure! But look at these guys. Even though anyone could wield their Quirk at any time, how can they smile and gather like that? When it comes down to it, laws and rules assume that individuals have morals. They're convinced that there's no way anyone would do it. Before I'm caught I could crumble twenty-no, thirty people…" Shigaraki said as Deku stared at him in horror.

"Y-Y-Y-You're insane! You would really do that?! Do you have no regard for human life? Is it all just a game to you?!"

"Oh, but of course! Do you want to try out the game, and see what would happen… Deku?"

Izuku sighed, "What… What do you want to talk about." Izuku knew he was playing right into his hands, but he honestly didn't see any other choice. He couldn't risk the lives and safety of any of these innocent civilians. And he was actually bluffing when he said he would kill Tomura if he tried to kill him. He couldn't bring himself to do such an act, even to a disgusting Villain such as him. No, he would play along and see what this scoundrel wanted.

Shigaraki smiled at Izuku's submission, "This is nice. Since we've got this chance, why don't we sit down and have a chat?"

Izuku and Tomura proceed to sit down on a nearby bench. He still had his hand around Izuku's neck, but to bystanders, it just looked like two friends having a casual time.

Shigaraki began talking, "Anyway, I hate everything. But what pisses me off the most right now is the Hero Killer."

"Wait, he's not with you?" Izuku asked, believing that Stain was apart of the League.

"I didn't acknowledge it, but that's how it ended up in the news. That's the problem. Almost everyone is looking at the Hero Killer. The attack on U.A. and the Nomus I released on Hosu City… Everything was upstaged by him. No one's looking at me. Why is that? No matter how much he boasts, In the end, he just destroyed what he didn't like, right? What do you think the difference is between me and him, Deku?" Shigaraki asked Izuku the question that he was dying to know the answer to.

"What's the difference? Hmmmm"

Izuku pondered for a couple of moments, before he finally found the answer.

"I can't understand or agree with who you are. For Stain, while I don't agree with his methods, I can understand his premise and why he would do the things he did. Hell, I would even be inclined to agree. Because for me and Stain, it all started… All Might, and the current _society_ we live in.

When he saved me from one of the Nomus, at the very least, he wasn't destroying just because he wanted to. He didn't just abandon it in vain, like you did. Even if the way he did it was wrong, he was trying to live up to his ideals!" Izuku said as he stared into Tomura's eyes.

Tomura smiled evilly, "It's like a weight off my chest, I feel like I connected the dots. Why the Hero Killer pisses me off, and why I have such a fascination with you… I feel like I understand now.

It all comes back to All Might!"

Izuku gasped.

"Yes, that's right. When all's said and done, that's where I ended up. What was I worrying so much about? These guys are able to smile thoughtlessly because All Might is smiling thoughtlessly. It's because that trash is smiling thoughtlessly, as if there was no one he couldn't save! Oh, I'm so glad we could talk. It's great. Thanks, Midoriya! I don't have to do anything different."

Shigaraki cheered as he finally believed he had the answer he was looking for.

But Izuku now had a question for him.

"You said you had a fascination with me. If so, why do you want to kill me?"

Shigaraki began laughing maniacally.

"I don't, I don't want to kill you! Oh, what would I do without you? Go back to playing garbage video games all day? No No NO NO! No, you … you _complete_ me."

Izuku confusingly frowned, "You're garbage who just kills for the hell of it and just because it's fun. You even admitted it was all a game to you. How do I complete you, if we're nothing alike?"

Shigaraki grit his teeth as he tightened his hold on Izuku, "Don't talk like you're one of _them_! You're not! Even if you would like to be. To them, you're just a freak like me. They need you right now… but when they don't… they will cast you out. Like a leper. See, _their morals_ , and their _code_ , it's all just a facade. A bad joke. We've dropped at the first sign of trouble. They are only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you. When the chips are down, these uh, _civilised_ people and so-called _Heroes_ , they will eat each other. You see I'm not a monster as you probably believe…. I'm just ahead of the curve…"

Izuku balled his fists in anger, "That's a lie. Everything you just said is a lie!"

"Oh really? How about we test that out eh? The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules. And you _will_ break your rule."

"No! I will keep my ideals no matter what. I made a vow to be a Hero who will save everyone with a smile. I told this to the Hero Killer and I will say it to you… I will NOT allow myself to cross that line. I don't care what you or anyone else says. Do we live in a corrupt society? Sure, but that doesn't give you the right to just do whatever you want. You have to be strong, and do the right thing. Even if it costs you…"

"Oh are you sure about that? Big words, but what good will they do? You can't change this shit hole of a society. You can't do nothing! Nothing to do, with all of your strength!"

"Oh yeah?! You want to go? I can beat you on any day of the week!" Izuku said arrogantly.

"It seems as though you still don't understand. You said that you will never cross that line right? No matter what? Well answer me this question. What if I killed the person you loved and cared for most in this world? And what if I kept on hurting the people close to you? And not only that, what if I hurt and kill countless civilians. Countless innocent lives. Thousands, millions, billions! I just keep going and going. And the only way to stop me is to kill me. Would you do it? Would you break your one rule and your moral code to save billions. Or will you stick to it and not let yourself lose to the temptation and indirectly cause the deaths of countless innocents?" Shigaraki asked Izuku.

Izuku was speechless. What was he supposed to say? Should he kill him? He did say he would save everyone. And by killing Tomura, he would be doing just that. Or is it? Some people are beyond saving. But did that mean Izuku should just give up? If he stays true to his deals and doesn't cross the line he knows he will never come back from, it will only cause more death and destruction. Does he really want that?

Izuku finally decided to answer Tomura's question.

"I'll do the right thing. I will find a way by saving everyone and stopping you without killing. That's what real Heroes do. In the face of adversity, they find a way to prevail. They always win. And the Villains always lose." Izuku replied determined.

"But what if there isn't a way? What if you have to make that choice. It's one or the other. There is no in between. What will you do then? When the whole world is against you?" Shigaraki asked.

It took 5 minutes of silence before Izuku finally came up with an answer.

"I… I don't know."

Tomura smugly grinned, "That's what I thought! Not even the purest Hero in the world has an answer. That just proves my point. Why would you follow rules? Why have morals? Why be restricted to Order, when you can have true freedom with _Chaos_. I'm an agent of Chaos. And you're an agent of the Order. We attract and complete each other. I believe we are destined to do this forever. A never ending battle. I won't kill you. You won't kill you. Neither of us will break. And we will leave a path of death and destruction in our wake. And by the end of it, we will be all alone… together, writhing in our misery. Win or lose, Death will be your prize. How cruel Fate can be."

Suddenly, Izuku angrily stomped on the floor, "I ain't dying! You think that's my Fate? Well, screw that! I'm gonna Smash it into pieces!"

Shigaraki just stared at Izuku with his mouth agape. He then started going into a hysterical fit of laughter. He started to unintentionally choke Izuku as he laughed his heart out.

"You really are something else aren't you kid? You're gonna Smash Fate? Obviously, you don't understand how the world truly works. As for me, I accepted my Cursed Fate ever since I was 4 years old. Do you know why? Because I simply had no choice in the all, that is the very essence of Fate. As you will see sooner or later. "

Shigaraki then looked towards the sky.

"The next time we meet, it will be a battle to the death. We will see what choice you will make by then. But just know, I am going to do everything in my power to destroy this current horrid society we live in and kill as many people as I can, in order for you to see the reality of the world we live in. I know you're going to try to stop me. So be it. This is War…."

"Deku-kun?"

Both Izuku and Tomura looked towards the source of the voice, and saw one Ochaco and Uraraka looked at both of them curiously.

"Is that your friend… ? No… "

Tomura smirked at Ochaco evilly, "Oh? Now what do we have here? Is she your girlfriend, huh, _Deku-Kun_?"

Ochaco widened her eyes, "Get your hands… Now…"

"It's nothing! I'm fine! So don't come close!" Izuku pleaded. He didn't want an innocent to get involved with his mess.

Tomura then let go of Izuku.

"Sorry about that! I didn't know you were on a date with your girlfriend. I'm off, then." Shigaraki then got up from the bench.

"If you follow me, then I'll get angry. I don't think you want to see me anrgy."

He then started walking away.

"Remember what I told you… This is War."

.

Ochaco immediately checked on Izuku.

"Deku-kun! Are you okay?"

"WAIT! Tomura Shigaraki!"

Tomura stopped walking.

"What is All For One after?"

"All For One?" Ochaco questioned.

Who knows? More importantly, you should be careful. We will fight. And you will have to make that decision. I can't wait for that day."

And with that, he disappeared into the crowd.

"Deku-Kun, what is he talking about? What decision will you be forced to make?" Ochaco asked worryingly.

Izuku stood up from the bench.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some time to think. Sorry. Tell the others that something came up with my mom. Don't tell anyone what you just saw. Not to our classmates, teachers, the police, NO ONE!"

"But Deku-kun-"

"I'll see you later."

Izuku then blasted off flying to the sky.

* * *

Izuku angrily opened the door to the Gravity Chamber as he threw his bag to the wall, knocking over various objects.

"I've never ran away before, from anything! And this sucks! I've won all of the battles and never came close to winning the war."

Izuku stomped over to the gravity settings and started to make some adjustments.

"But Tomura Shigaraki did make one mistake… Now I know there is a war… So bring it on!"

Izuku then finished adjusting the gravity machine as the computer began to speak.

" **Now enabling, 100 Times Earth's Gravity.** "

* * *

 _ **10 Hours Later…**_

Izuku panted as sweat and blood trickled down his body. He had been training under 100 times Earth's Gravity for 10 hours straight. He discarded his shirt and was now lying on the floor breathless.

He then heard his phone started to ring. He struggled to get up. He took a senzu bean from his pouch and ate it. Immediately all of his injuries healed and his stamina was completely restored.

He looked at the caller ID, and saw that it read Skeleton.

"I wonder Toshinori-Sensei wants at this hour."

He picked up the phone, "Hey, what's going on?:

Izuku listened to Toshinori talk for a couple of moments until eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"Wait a minute… I-ISLAND?!"

* * *

"You seem strangely happy, Master. Is it because the League of Villains is growing steadily?"

" **That's not it, Doctor. It is because Tomura Shigaraki has conviction now. The League of Villains needs people who approve of his convictions. I will have him decide everything. If he asks for help, then I will save him, of course. I have even been preparing for that time. In order for him to become the next me…** "

"Oh by the way Master, I have just received word from Wolfram and his crew. They are ready to initiate the plan."

All For One smirked, " **Yes… Beware… All Might…. Izuku Midoriya. The Revolution will soon begin!** "

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for 4,000 Followers! I really appreciate it! Thank you for all of the support!**

 **Links:**

 **Discord Server (Delete the dashes): h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-a-3-C-Z-9-T-Y**

 **Discord Tag: JeffMen103#0001**

 **Twitter: JeffMen103**

 **Youtube: JeffMen103**

 **Wattpad: JeffMen103**

 **Ao3: JeffMen103**

 **I'm active everyday on Discord. So hit me up on there if you want to communicate with me. It's way better than FanFiction PM's**

 **I also created a** **, here's the link (delete the dashes)** **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-a-t-r-e-o-n-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **Anything helps! If you really like my writing and have the ability to support me, then I will greatly appreciate. it is optional, but if you do decide to go the extra mile and support me on , then you will be rewarded with special privileges and benefits. Check out my page to see the tiers and what they offer of it interests you. I'll forever be in your debt. The current goal is 20 pledgers. If we can reach that, then I will post the first chapter of "Hisashi Midoriya: The Salamander" which is a prequel story to my fic Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope!. Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

 **Next Time on Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero Of Hope….**

 **Chapter 23: Two Heroes Part 1: Release Date- 11/17/2019**

 **Chapter 24: Two Heroes Part 2: Release Date- 11/24/2019**

 **Chapter 25: Two Heroes Part 3: Release Date- 12/1/2019**


	23. Two Heroes Part 1

_**Chapter 23: Two Heroes Part 1**_

* * *

 _ **And let us consider one another to provoke unto love and to good works: Not forsaking the assembling of ourselves together, as the manner of some is; but exhorting one another: and so much the more, as ye see the day approaching.**_

* * *

 _ **California, USA**_

There was bustling streets filled to the brim with people. These people were doing everyday activities such as shopping, chatting amongst each other, or just taking the time to relax as they enjoy their short and precious lives.

All of the sudden, there was a loud explosion near the casino. A large green figure was seen emerging from the smoke at high speeds with what seems like bags of money.

"It's a Villain!" Citizens began to cry out as they ran away to safety.

"Run away!"

As the smoke cleared, another Villain could be seen riding atop of the green one. He had red spandex and gray like hair. His nose was pointed and he was laughing hysterically.

"I'll take that ten million dollars! The job's a piece of cake!"

The two Villains seemed to have just committed a heist and robbed the casino. The red spandex wearing Villain thought they have struck gold until his partner warned him of something.

"Bro! We got cops incoming!"

Their whole pathway was cut off as police cars appeared on the crosswalk of the street. They were all armed with handguns.

At the same time, Two Pro Heroes arrived on the scene and landed in front of the cops.

"That's it, Villains!" One Hero said who's Hero costume consisted of a black full bodysuit with yellow streaks and a red cape. His Quirk seemed to be electric based as he shot yellow lightning towards the large green Villain. This stopped said Villain right at his tracks.

"End it, Cow Lady!" A blond voluptuous female Hero proceeded to transform into a super powered cow and rush towards the Villains.

"Calm down!"

"Like hell, I will!"

The red spandex villain fired rockets which distracted the Heroes and the Police. This allowed them a window of time to get out of their line of sight. They jumped over a city block and was about to land on a car that was filled with a family of four.

"Papa! Look out!" The young daughter cried out.

"You're in the way! Move!" The Villain shouted as he was about to crush them.

But before he could do that, a yellow bolt appeared out of nowhere as the figure punched the villain right in the stomach. The impact of the blow sent the two villains across multiple city blocks.

The family in the car looked to see who it was that saved them and was surprised by what they saw.

" **It's fine now. Why?** "

The figure turned out and revealed two sparkling blue eyes, sunlit blonde hair with two strands pointed on top along with an unforgettable smile.

" **Because I am here!** "

The two children smiled in amazement at the hulk of a man before them.

His name was Toshinori Yagi, later to be known as All Might, in the prime of his youth.

"Hey man, who the hell are you?" The skinny Villain shouted in annoyance. He was about to have the biggest score of his life and this blondie just ruined it.

Young All Might grinned, " **Just a Hero from Japan who happened to pass by.** "

"Ha! Then I'll send you back home! In a coffin!"

The Villain proceeded to fire the same rockets from earlier.

All Might simply crossed his arms and pushed them forward, creating gusts of wind that caused the rockets to implode.

" **Who said he was going to send me back-** "

All Might looked to see that the Villains were gone. He then saw them at the other side of the block attempting to make their escape.

" **You're so fast at running away!** "

Just then, a red tech car appeared in the air.

"You went too far ahead, Toshi!"

The car landed beside All Might. The Young Hero then jumped inside.

" **He got away! Follow him Dave!** "

"Your body moves before you think, as usual!"

The man who said this had long wavy brown hair with sharp blue eyes. This was Toshinori Yagi's best friend and Support mechanic. David Shield.

David drove the car towards where the Villains ran off too. They saw them in their sights.

"Bro, a car is following us!" The large green Villain warned his partner.

"Damn Heroes!" His partner exclaimed as he fired more rockets towards the car.

David had a counter for this though, and fire rockets of his own. This rockets shot out bubbles which enclosed around the Villain's rockets.

"What the hell?" The Villains proceed to jump over the street in an attempt to put distance between them and All Might.

"Toshi, we're going to be late for the lecture. Hurry up and finish this!" David yelled to his best friend.

" **That's the plan, Dave!** " All Might jumped out of the car and went flying straight towards the Villains who were crawling up a large building.

"You just keep coming, huh?" The red Villain screamed in anger as he launched even more rockets at the Future Symbol of Peace.

" **Detroit… SMASH!** "

The signature smash effectively took care of the rockets. It also created an area of effect with the surrounding air pressure and that caused the Green Villain to slow down.

All Might noticed that more rockets were fired and thus he deflected them. Among the clouds of smoke, he quickly changed out of his Civilian clothes into his Young Age Hero gear.

" **I'll end it with this move- Dave, the move named after your home state…** "

David gave a thumbs up, "Go!"

" **California…..** "

The Villain rushed towards All Might attempting to kill him in one bite with his sharp teeth.

" **SMASH!** "

All Might hit the Villain right on the forehead. This sent the Villain straight tumbling down onto the street below, with enough force to shake the very planet itself.

Dust was blown as U.S. dollar bills were flying everywhere. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that both of the Villains were knocked down in a huge crater, lying in a puddle of the cash they stole.

All Might began laughing victoriously from the roof of the building.

"Who's that Hero?"

"I've never seen him."

"But he's amazing!"

Many civilians started to praise All Might for his heroic deed.

"He's an exchange student from Japan! His Hero name is All Might." David explained with a smug grin.

"All Might?"

David gazed at All Might, "He's the man who will someday… someday soon...become the Symbol of Peace!"

After the commotion settled down, All Might and David got back in the car and continued to drive off to their destination.

" **Thank you Dave! Thanks to the suit you made, we can make it in time.** "

"Let's hurry! If we're late again, we won't have enough credits-" David replied as he didn't want to fail his class.

Suddenly the radio started to speak.

" **SFO Flight UA 857 has been hijacked.** "

" **Dave! We have to go and help!** " All Might pleaded.

"No, it is too reckless."

All Might continued to stare at David, unyielding and passionate in his drive.

David lightly chuckled.

"You can't _not_ help them, huh?"

All Might smirked and looked straight ahead.

" **Let's go, Dave!** "

"Yeah! It's really tough being a Hero, though!"

" **I'll buy you lunch today!** "

* * *

"And that Young Izuku, is how I made my debut here in America!" Toshinori bellowed as he dramatically raised his arms up in the air.

"That is so cool!" Izuku fanboyed with stars in his eyes. "I always rewatched the video of your debut in Japan over and over again as a kid, but there has never been recorded footage of your debut in America. It is common knowledge that you once transferred over to America for an extended period of time but hearing you tell the story first hand is so amazing!"

Currently, Izuku and Toshinori were on a Private Jet headed to I-Island for I-Expo, an international event where Heroes from all over gathered together to see the latest advancements in support tech. All Might received an invitation from his longtime friend, David Shield and it said that he could bring one person with him. Of course, the Symbol of Peace decided to bring his Successor, the 9th bearer of One For All, Izuku Midoriya.

"Man, I definitely got to put more practice in that **California Smash**! From the way you told it in the story, that sounded like it packed a huge punch!" Izuku exclaimed as he imitated said smash by lightly punching the air.

"I'm sure with enough training, you will get it down packed in no time. You have already impressed me with what you showed so far in the Final Exams." Toshinori replied as he remembered the performance that both Izuku and Katsuki displayed in their final exams. Of course, those two greatly exceeded the expectations of all of the U.A. Staff. They had no idea that the two rivals could push All Might to the extent that he did in those exams. He certainly wasn't expecting that **New York** **Smash** at the end which left a bruise on All Might's cheek.

'Oh you have no idea,' Izuku said mentally as he was secretly referencing to the training he did in the gravity chamber. After the conversation he had with Tomura Shigaraki at the mall, he immediately flew to Kame Island in a fit of rage that he never felt before. He felt so… defeated. It was like everything he believed in and everything he stood for was crumbling away. He hated that feeling. He hated the fact that Tomura had the nerve to challenge him on his ideals. The ideals he held so true to his heart ever since he could remember.

He focused all of that rage and frustration into hsi training. He finally went up to 100 times Earth's natural gravity. He wanted to push himself and get much stronger and to prove to Tomura Shigaraki that he was the better man.

He felt confident in his progression in the gravity chamber. So confident that he felt as though he could take on pretty much anyone. The Saiyan Pride was definitely taking an effect on Izuku's psyque.

But even with all of the power that he has attained, he still couldn't get that conversation with the Leader of the League of Villains out of his damn head. For some reason, it stuck with him… hard. So much so that Toshinori began to notice an upsetting look on his Successor's face.

"What has you troubled, Young Midoriya?"

Izuku perked up at the call of his name.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Very. I can sense an unease within you. You've been that way for the entire plane ride. Did something happen recently?"

Izuku shook his head, "No no, it's nothing really. It's just that…."

Izuku looked at Toshinori in the eyes with a serious expression.

"Toshinori-Sensei… I have a question… And I want you to answer this question with 100% sincere honesty ...You think you can do that?"

Toshinori nodded, "Oh but of course! I have nothing to hide from you son. And you know I don't lie."

Izuku sighed, 'Okay, here goes!'

Izuku clenched his fists.

"To kill someone to save the world… is that really the right thing to do?"

Toshinori widened his eyes at the question. Where in the hell did that come from? The Pure and Heroic Izuku Midoriya asking such a thing? Was he considering killing somebody? Has he been on the internet for too long and neglecting his training? Toshinori had so many questions…

The Symbol of Peace cleared his throat as he took his time in answering the question. He honestly didn't know where to begin.

"Ah, well, Young Izuku, that really isn't an easy question to answer. That can depend on many different factors. For instance, who's to say we even need to necessarily kill the person? There may be another way to solve the situation. I obviously don't condone an act such as murder. I don't believe in that. It is immoral in my opinion. I believe there is good in everyone. Even the most vile of people. There is always hope, no matter how small it is, for redemption. I have personally seen it happen. If you take the life of another human being, you are effectively robbing them of that chance of redemption. That is what I believe anyway."

Toshinori then adopted a more somber expression as he chose his next words very carefully.

"However, we also must face reality. No matter how hard we Heroes may deny it, we cannot save everyone. I can do Hero work 24 hours a day, but that still wouldn't be enough. There can be someone in dire need right now as we speak. But it is impossible for us to help them at the moment. Why, you may ask? Because we all have a limit to what we can do. No matter how hard we try, there will always be people we cannot reach."

Suddenly, Toshinori adopted a Heroic Smile.

"However… There are people that we _can_ reach. And it is our duty, no, our _Responsibility_ , for us to do absolutely everything in our power to help who we can. That is what a Hero is supposed to represent. A Hero is supposed to be a pillar that people look up to, and that no matter what, they can always depend on _that_ pillar.

But of course this is just my view and how I see things. As you continue forth in your journey, you may encounter many different things than I, and this may cause you to have a different interpretation on what a Hero is supposed to be and represent. And that is completely fine. But always remember this Izuku: No matter what happens, no matter how hard things may get, even if it seems like the whole world is against you, you are _not_ alone. You can be strong individually yes, but _True Strength_ comes from the bonds that you formed with people on your journey. Your power will always derive from that source. You can't do everything on your own. Sometimes, the strength of one's character is revealed when they realize that they need help, and they _ask_ for it. Always remember that Izuku. Never forget it."

Toshinori took one final breath before he finished his piece.

"So to answer your original question, whether killing someone to save the world is the right thing to do, I'm afraid I can't give you a clear answer that you are searching for. But I can tell you this: That is something you are going to have to figure out on your own on your path. You are going to decide for yourself what is _Right_ and what is _Wrong_. What defines a Hero and a Villain? Does any of that even matter? That is all up to you my boy. I may not have the answer… but I'm absolutely confident that you _will_ find it. There is no doubt in my mind. I am certain of it!"

Toshinori finished his speech, as Izuku processed the words of his Predecessor. It gave him a lot to think about. Does he even know what a Hero is truly meant to represent? Well he thought he did, until his talk with Tomura. Man, he really can't get that incident out his head can he? His whole idealism has been warping and he can't exactly see why?

'Help? Yeah I doubt anybody can help me with what is going on right now. I'm just going to have to keep on training and training in order to get stronger, so that the next time me and Tomura meet, I beat him into the ground.'

Izuku gave Toshinori a semi-forced smile, "Thank you Sensei. I'll keep that in mind."

The Green-Haired Saiyan then looked out towards the window and his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Hey, Toshinori-Sensei, look! We can see it. The artificial moving city inhabited by over 10,000 scientists, I-Island!"

Outside the window, one could see a clear blue ocean, and in the middle of it was a circular island and in the distance, you can make out an entire large city within the confines of the island.

"It's like a dream come true to be able to go to I-Island right at the beginning of summer vacation!" Izuku's tail began to wag as his fanboyism began to excel to new levels.

Toshinori chuckled, "I didn't think you'd be that excited. I'm glad I invited you. "

Izuku frowned, "But is it really okay for me to come with you?"

"Oh, there's no need to hold back. The invitation said I could bring a companion."

"But isn't that usually meant for family-"

Toshinori held his index finger up to stop Izuku from continuing.

"Remember my boy, we are connected by something thicker than blood, aren't we? The bond of **One For All**."

Izuku felt the energy of **One For All** deep inside him and smiled.

"Yes, you're right! My bad."

Just then, the plane operator began to talk through the speakers.

" **This plane will soon begin its descent to I-Island.** "

Toshinori got up and made sure that nobody was watching before beginning to transform.

"Now, it's about to get pretty exhausting. Because once I arrive, I… "

All Might fully transformed and took off his civilian clothes to reveal his Hero Gear underneath.

" **...must maintain my muscle form constantly! Now, Young Midoriya, you change, too. You asked the school if you could bring your Hero Costume, right?** "

"Yes!"

* * *

 _ **Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero Of Hope**_

 _ **Movie 1: Two Heroes**_

* * *

 _ **I-Island-Airport**_

" **We will now begin the immigration inspection** "

Izuku and All Might, both in their Hero Costumes, proceed to pass through the gates of the airports as their things were inspected. As they were passing through, All Might spoke up.

" **Here's a question for you, Young Midoriya. Why was this artificial island created?** "

Izuku placed his thumb on his chin as he began to think.

"Let's see...to create a place where the world's talents could gather and research Quirks and develop items! The island was made mobile in order to protect the scientists and their research from Villains. The security system is equivalent to Tartarus, and no Villain has ever committed a crime here before."

All Might gave Izuku a thumbs up, " **You really know a lot about this stuff, huh?** "

There was an audible ding as the scanners finished their inspection.

" **The immigration inspection is complete. Currently on I-Island, we are having the pre opening of I-Expo, an exposition showcasing the results of various research and development. If you received an invitation, please come and take a look.** "

Izuku first laid his eyes on the interior of the island and he was nothing short of amazed. The architecture was so advanced and there were so many unique colors. One can notice a lot of different inventions and tech going around as people experimented on them.

" **I can't believe so many people are here even before they officially open to the public.** " All Might commented.

"Seeing it in person, you can tell how amazing it is!"

" **Unlike Japan, people are allowed to use their Quirks as they wish on I-Island. Apparently, there are a lot of attractions in the pavilions that use Quirks. You should go visit them later.** "

"Okay!"

" **Now let's see… The hotel is…** " All Might seemed to be looking for the directions to the hotel in his phone.

Just then, a young brunette came to greet the Teacher Student duo.

"Welcome to I-Expo! Wait, All Might?! And…. Izuku Midoriya?!" The brunete yelled out as other people heard her as well.

"All Might?!"

"The number one Pro Hero?!"

"Hey that Green Hair and tail! That's gotta be Midoriya from U.A.!"

"The winner of this year's Sports Festival?!"

"It's really them!"

"WOW!"

In a matter of moments, Izuku and All Might were surrounded by swarms of fans and reporters, who eagerly wanted an autograph and interview respectively.

" **Thank you for such a warm welcome! Line up for autographs!** "

 _ **Sometime Later…**_

" **I didn't think we'd be stopped for that long… We were about to be late!** "

Izuku panted, "Do you deal with this on the regular? And what do you mean late? Late to what?"

He was clearly overwhelmed by the attention. He still wasn't used to it yet.

" **Yeah, I wanted to have a reunion with an old friend that I haven't seen in a while. Sorry, but would you mind coming with me?** "

"Toshinori-Sensei's friend...Of course I'll go!" Izuku exclaimed as he was curious as to who was All Might's friend.

All Might leaned in close to whisper.

" **I haven't told him about One For All or how I've passed the Quirk onto you, so keep that in mind.** "

"It's even a secret from your friend?"

" **It's because danger follows around those who know the secret of One For All.** "

"I see. That's true…"

' **One For All** is that important of a secret. It must be because of **All For One**!' Izuku thought as Tomura also began to flood his mind again.

" _This is War…"_

Izuku was cut off from his musings when he heard a strange sound. He looked up to see a figure approaching him and All Might. The figure seemed to be approaching them in a… pogo stick?

"Uncle Toshinori!"

The figure then jumped towards the arms of All Might, who smiled and caught them in a big hug.

" **Oh, Melissa!** " All Might bellowed.

"Long time no see! I'm so happy you came!"

" **Thank** _ **you**_ **for inviting me! But man, I almost didn't recognize you! You're all grown up now!** "

"I'm 17 now. I'm heavier than I used to be, aren't I?"

" **Not at all!** " All Might laughed as he lifted her up and then put her down.

Izuku stared at the scene with wide eyes.

'What the hell is going on here?!'

"I'm glad you seem well, as usual, Uncle Toshinori. Sorry I'm late. I was so focused on my experiment that I lost track of time."

'She's Toshinori-Sensei's old friend? She doesn't seem to be the right age… Could it be her Quirk?'

The person in question that Izuku was talking about is a young voluptuous woman with a seemingly perfect hourglass figure with curves in all the right places. She had long blonde hair that went past her shoulders and stopped towards her lower back She had beautiful azure blue eyes that resembled the ocean. She wore glasses and her outfit consisted of a white undershirt with a red top and orange ribbon. She had gray shorts along with red spotted leggings and brown cowgirl boots. She wore a watch on her left wrist. She was blessed with an ample bosom that could greatly rival Momo's. Her plump butt made her all the more irresistible. She was easily one of the most gorgeous women that Izuku had ever seen, if not the most gorgeous.

This young lady's name is Melissa Shield, the daughter of David Shield.

For some reason, Izuku felt _attracted_ to Melissa. Not in the physical sense, she's definitely attractive in that regard, but there was something pulling him towards her. Like they shared something in common within, but Izuku couldn't quite put his finger on it. But he could sense it . There was no denying it.

'What is this sensation?'

" **Oh right, where is Dave?** " All Might's question broke Izuku out of his daze.

"He's in his lab. It looks like he finished the first staged of some research he'd been working on for many years, so I invited you to this island as a surprise to celebrate that." Melissa said with a wink.

" **Is that what it was? By the way, what was Dave researching this time?** "

"He said it's confidential and won't even tell me."

" **Scientists have it hard, too, huh**?"

Izuku was visibly getting annoyed as he felt like he was being ignored and forgotton due to their prolonged conversation.

All Might noticed this and diverted his attention to his pupil.

" **Oh, Young Midoriya, she's my good friend's daughter…** "

Melissa took that queue to introduce herself.

"I'm Melissa Shield. You must be the boy that Uncle Toshinori has spoken so fondly of. Izuku Midoriya right? I saw your performance in the Sports Festival. Nice to meet you!" Melissa gave Izuku a cheery smile as she extended her hand out to him.

'Uncle Toshinori?'

Izuku returned her smile, "Is that how it is?"

" **-Hmm?** "

"-Huh? What?"

"Oh nothing!" Izuku exclaimed. He then shook Melissa's hand.

"N-Nice to meet you! I am Izuku Midoriya, a First Year in the Hero Course at U.A. High School.'

'"Ah yes, U.A.! Then you're Uncle Toshinori's…"

"Yes, I am his student!"

" **He's going to be a spectacular Hero in the future!** " All Might boasted with pride.

Melissa gasped, "Wow, I can't believe you're Uncle Toshinori's student! You've got a promising future, huh?"

Izuku shook his head rapidly, "No, I'm still in training, I mean, I'm…"

"Your Quirk is a power type, right?" Melissa suddenly asked as she walked towards Izuku and began inspecting him.

"Yes!" Izuku shouted, surprised at how close she got.

"Your Hero Costume is cool, but it is a very unorthodox design. I have never seen anything like it… I don't see any support items, either…" Melissa took a closer look at Izuku's Saiyan armor.

'S-So close!' Izuku internally panicked at the close proximity of an admitting, very cute girl who was also around his age.

Melissa then noticed Izuku's right hand which was still bruised from his overuse of **Kaioken** in the final exams. She traced her soft fingers over the bruise, which made Izuku's face resemble a strawberry.

"Maybe you should refine your costume…"

All Might cleared his throat their attention, " **Melissa, it's about time.** "

"Oh, I'm sorry! I got distracted…"

She took her pogo stick and transmitted it back into her watch.

"We gotta hurry up and make Papa happy! This way, Uncle Toshinori!" Melissa said as she ran ahead.

Izuku and All Might just shrugged at each other and chuckled as they followed the blonde bombshell.

* * *

"We were able to get into the expo with no problem. So when will the goods arrive?" A deep and melancholic voice asked into his cell phone.

" _Please come get it at 3 P.M. at gate 66._ "

"I understand."

He then hung up the smile as he gave off a twisted and evil smirk.

"Soon… We're going to turn this whole shit upside down.. And they will all know the name.. **WOLFRAM!** "

* * *

In a very advanced scientific lab, David Shield was in a daze as he stared at an old picture of All Might in his Young Age costume. He was posing with his right fist pointing towards the sky, symbolizing that he will strike down even the sky if it endangered any innocent.

David sighed as he reminisced the good old days.

"Things were so much simpler then. I wonder how you are doing right now, Toshi." David mumbled. He had cut his hair hair shorter and now wore glasses like his daughter. He currently had on a blue buttoned shirt and white dress pants.

"Professor… Professor David!"

"Huh?" David was knocked out of his daze to see one of his assistants standing in the doorway.

"I've finished cleaning up here, too." The assistant said with a smile.

"Really? Thanks, Sam." David said as he and Sam walked out of the room.

"Why don't you go have lunch with your daughter sometime?" Sam asked as he noticed that David had been working really hard lately and wasn't spending much time for himself.

"She went to the Academy, too." David replied.

"Oh really? I thought they had a break for I-Expo?"

"She's doing some independent research. She says it's her biggest invention yet. She's a really hard worker." David said with a tone of fatherly pride.

"But of course! I mean, I am Papa's daughter. I can't help being like him." Melissa appeared through the doorway, in front of David and Sam.

"Melissa? David said confusingly. Wasn't she supposed to be in the academy.

"Hello, Miss." Sam politely greeted.

"Hello, Sam. Thanks for always taking care of Papa, who does nothing but research all the time." Melissa said as she bowed.

"I can't say anything to that." David replied sheepishly. "More important;y, what are you doing here?"

"To celebrate you completing the first stage of your research, I invited a certain person." Melissa said with a cheerful grin.

"A certain person?"

"Someone you love, Papa." Melissa motioned behind her as David's eyes widened to see exactly who it was.

" **I AM HERE.. Shaking with emotion from our reunion!"**

David's jaw dropped, "Toshi?!"

"All Might?! Th-the real thing?" Sam asked in shock as he didn't expect the Number One Pro Hero to appear right in front of his eyes.

All Might brought David into a big huh, " **I came all this way just to see you, Dave!** "

"Well? Were you surprised?" Melissa asked her father.

"Y-Yeah… Very Surprised…" David said with a smile as he recovered from All Might's bone crushing hug.

" **We both need to thank Melissa! Man, how long has it been?** "

"Oh, don't remind me about how old I am. Neither one of us wants to think about that, do we?"

" **Yeah, that's true!** "

They then both began to laugh hysterically.

" **I'm glad I could see you, Dave.** " All Might said sincerely.

"I'm glad to see you, too, All Might." David replied with just as much sincerity as they gave each other a fist bump.

All Might turned to Izuku, who was standing in the back, watching their whole reunion unfold.

" **Young Midoriya, let me introduce you to one of my best friends, David Shield-** "

"I KNOW WHO HE IS! Professor David Shield!" Izuku exclaimed as he started shaking with fanboy excitement. "A top scientist in Quirk research who received a Nobel Quirk Prize! He was All Might's partner when he lived in America, and for All Might's Hero Costumes-

Young Age!

Bronze Age!

Silver Age!

And GOLDEN AGE!

He was the genius inventor who created all of those! I never thought I'd be able to meet him in person!" Izuku quickly moved in front of David, invading his personal space. "I-I'm so moved!"

Melissa witnessed Izuku's fanboy outburst and couldn't help but chuckle.

'He's so adorable!'

David was impressed with Izuku's knowledge, "It looks like I don't need to introduce myself."

Izuku immediately bowed down, "I'm sorry! It's just-"

"No, it's fine." David said.

All Might silently coughed into his fist.

David noticed the silent action and took that as a queue.

"It has been a long time since I last saw All Might. Can you give us some time to talk alone?"

Izuku nodded nervously, "Oh, sure."

"Melissa, please show Young Izuku here around I-Expo." David asked his daughter.

"Okay, Papa!"

"WAIT, REALLY?!" Izuku asked in shock.

Melissa nodded as she smiled at Izuku, "I'm honored to be able to go with a future Hero! Let's go!"

"Okay, I'm looking forward to! Thank you." Izuku said as he and Melissa walked out to begin their tour.

"So, what should I call you? Midoriya? Izuku?" Melissa asked the Green Haired Saiyan as they walked down the hall.

"Please call me… Deku." Izuku said with a confident smile.

" 'Deku'? That's a strange nickname." Melissa replied curiously.

"It's not just a 'nickname'. It is my Hero name. It is the name that is going to inspire hope into people. Because, that is the Hero I want to become. The Hero of Hope." Izuku replied with a determined look on his face as he clenched his fists.

Melissa raised her eyebrows in wonder, "Wow, so that's what it means, huh? You can call me Melissa."

"Sam. You go rest, too." David said as the assistant nodded and left All Might and David alone.

Smoke started to erupt from All Might as he got into a coughing fit, he then reverted back to his true form.

"Hey, are you all right, Toshi?" David asked concerningly.

"Thanks… The amount of time I can keep muscle form has gotten even shorter…" Toshinori stated as he covered his mouth.

"You told me about your symptoms over email, but I didn't realize it had gotten so bad.." David said as he wondered how could Toshi get to this point?

* * *

"Wow, this is amazing!" Izuku exclaimed as he gazed upon the attractions of I-Island. "Looking at it like this, it is hard to believe that this is a man-made island."

"We have all the facilities of a large city. Just about all we _can't_ do is travel." Melissa replied as she and Izuku strolled around the island, sightseeing.

"Really?"

"It's because all the scientists and their families have a duty to confidentiality to keep information from leaking," Melissa explained. The island could not risk Villains infiltrating it, so that is why they had to put that system in place.

"Wow! It's the Monster Hero: Godzillo!" Izuku yelled as a huge monster like Pro Hero came walking by. It greatly resembles the fictional Godzilla character.

"It's my first time seeing the real thing!" A random civilian shouted.

"His Quirk's amazing!"

"Oh, he must have been invited by a sponsor." Melissa said as she looked around to see many Pro Heroes on the island. "To show off their new items and sign autographs and stuff. It looks like there are a lot of different events."

"I-Expo's amazing!" Izuku exclaimed.

Godzillo threw a peace sign at the fans. He then looked towards Izuku.

" **Hey kid! You're that U.A. First Year right? The winner of the Sports Festival?** "

"Y-Y-Y-Yessir!" Izuku nervously said as he didn't expect the Monster Hero to even notice him, given his size.

Godzillo grinned, " **Keep up the good work kid. As soon as you graduate, look up my agency. I would definitely want to take you under my wing. But given how talented and strong you are, you will probably have set up your own agency.** "

Many of the other Pro Heroes took notice of the conversation and immediately formed a crowd around Izuku.

"Kid, join my agency when you graduate!'

"No, join mine!"

"Don't join either of theirs. They are low rate compared to me. I'm sure I will give you the exposure you need to become a famous Pro!"

The Heroes all attempted to persuade Izuku to join under them, but the young Hero in training was getting very uncomfortable due to the amount of attention he was getting.

"It seems as though your reputation precedes you, huh, Deku-kun?" Melissa chuckled at Izuku's nervousness. "There's a party with all the industry guests tonight, too. But you'll be at that, too, right? Since you came with Uncle Toshinori."

'Was that why Toshinori-Sensei told me to bring formal clothes?' Izuku thought as he was actively avoiding the crowd of Pro Heroes that were attempting to court him.

"Oh, Deku-kun! You should definitely check out that pavilion!" Melissa said as she pointed to a large blue building.

Izuku then saw fangirls with hearts in their eyes making their way towards him, probably with the intent on asking for his number and other _things_ he rather not think about.

"Yeah, let's get out of here! See you all later!"

* * *

"So many of the newest Hero items in one place!" Izuku yelled in delight as both he and Melissa were in a gallery of many expensive Hero items.

"Deku-kun, look at this!" Melissa pointed to a small battle plane. "The multipurpose Beagle can fly, of course, but it can also move underwater."

"Wow!"

Melissa then showed him an advanced swimming suit.

"You can wear this diving suit up to 7,000 meters in the deep sea."

"So deep!"

She then showed him headgear, "These goggles are equipped with 36 different sensors."

"I can see too much!" Izuku yelled as multiple screens appeared in front of his eyes.

"Actually, almost everything here was created based on things Papa's patented." Melissa stated as many people gathered to see the luxurious invention based on the legendary David Shield's work.

"Wow, that's amazing! " Izuku said amazed at David's level of genius.

Melissa nodded, "Each and every item here helps Heroes around the world in their work."

Izuku smiled, "You really respect your dad, don't you?"

Melissa gave a cherry smile as hint of blush appeared on her cheeks, "That's because it is my dream to become a scientist like him."

"Oh, speaking of which, you go to the Academy here, right?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, I am in my Third year.

"The I-Island Academy is where all those who want to become scientists want to go, right?" Izuku asked as visible excitement appeared on his face.

Melissa shook her head, "I've still got a long way to go. I need to study more."

Izuku looked at the palm of his hand, "I need to work harder to become a Great Hero too. Just like Toshinori-Sensei." Izuku then got flashbacks to his Final Exams. He didn't like to admit it, but for a good deal of that exam, he did kind of get his ass handed to him. It just showed him that he still had a long way to go. But now, he felt all the more confident in his abilities after the rigorous training he did under 100 times gravity.

Melissa tilted her head at Izuku, "You really love Uncle Toshinori, don't you? You were so enthusiastic earlier. It surprised me!" Melissa smiled as she put her hand near her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" Izuku said sheepishly as he got so embarrassed, a light trace of a blush started to appear on his face. For some reason, seeing Melissa's smile made his heart skip a beat. He never experienced such a feeling before.

'What is this sensation?" Izuku asked himself as he wasn't accustomed to this feeling.

"You look like you're having fun, _Deku-kun_."

Izuku eyes widened as he recognized that voice and Ki signature. Him turning around only confirmed his suspicions.

"O-Ochaco-chan?! What are you doing here?!"

"You look like you're having fun." Ochaco repeated with an emotionless tone and expression. She stared scarily into Izuku's eyes as said green haired boy felt a shiver go down his spine.

"You said it again?!" Izuku exclaimed. He _did not_ like the look she was giving him.

"Ahem."

Izuku looked towards his left to see another familiar face.

"Momo-chan?!"

"You looked like you were having _a lot_ of fun." Momo copied what Ochaco said with the same exact tone and expression. They were both giving Izuku looks that made him fear for his life. He didn't even know what he did wrong!

"Midoriya. I overheard. It _did_ sound like you were having _a lot_ of fun…" Kyoka Jiro said as her earphone jacks twirled. She gave Izuku a similar look as the two female students previous to her. Her voice held the same contempt.

'Jiro's Earphone Jack is something to be feared!' Izuku thought fearfully as all three girls sent shivers down his spine. They all held a similar look. It looked similar to…. _Jealousy_?

"Are they your friends?" Melissa asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah, they are my classmates from school… And it looks like there's a bit of misunderstanding…' Izuku said sheepishly. He put his arms up defensively, "U-Um, Melissa is just showing me around the expo."

"That's right! My papa and Uncle Might are-"

"AHHHHH!" Izuku yelled in panic out of nowhere. He took Melissa aside and whispered to her.

"Please, don't tell them that I came here with Toshinor-Sensei!"

"Why not?" Melissa asked in confusion. What was wrong with his classmates knowing he came here with his teacher?

"There are reasons…" Izuku pleaded as he put his hands together in a praying motion.

"All right." Melissa nodded in understanding. She concluded that there probably personal reasons for it. She understood and respected Izuku's privacy and decided to not dig into his personal life.

When Izuku and Melissa came back to where the three girls were standing, they were all giving Melissa a jealous stare. Melissa didn't even notice while Izuku knew he was going to have nightmares about those stares later tonight.

"Do you want to go have tea at a cafe?" Melissa asked politely as all three girls nodded. They made their way to the cafe but not without giving Izuku and Melissa one last glare.

'WHAT DID I DO?!' Izuku cried mentally.

* * *

"Oh, you all have had experience working with Pro Heroes?" Melissa asked in wonder. Currently all 5 of the teens were sitting down at a table outside the cafe, with their beverages.

Ochaco waved her hands in a no motion, "Just training and going on patrol."

"I got caught up in an incident, but all I did was to evacuate people. Nothing too amazing." Kyoka said as she took a sip from her drink.

"That's still amazing!" Melissa exclaimed. She was astounded that kids even younger than her got to experience something like that.

"For some reason, I ended up being in a TV commercial… " Momo said with an embarrassed blush. She still remembered what she and Itsuka went through on her internship with the Snake Hero, Uwabami.

"You can't do that normally. That's wonderful!"

"I had to climb Mount Everest with one arm, without using my Quirk and an old man on my back." Izuku grumbled as he still remembered Gran Torino's hellish training.

"Now, that's just crazy!" Melissa yelled in shock. The other girls giggled at her reaction.

"Tomorrow, we're planning on going to the pavillion where the Academy's exhibit is." Jiro stated.

"I'm really looking forward to it!" Ochaco added.

Izuku sighed, 'Oh good… It looks like the misunderstanding is cleared up…'

"Melissa, do you have something there too?" Momo asked.

"Yes, of course!"

Izuku noticed a beverage being placed on the table.

"Thanks for waiting!"

Izuku smiled, "I know that voice from anywhere. Kaminari! And Mineta!"

Said boys were revealed with waiter outfits as they served Izuku's drink.

"What are you two doing here?!" Izuku asked as he gave both of them a fist bump.

"Well, they needed some temporary staff for the expo, so we applied." Kaminari explained.

"We can go see the expo on our breaks, and we get paid. And maybe we can even have wonderful meetings with the cute girls who are attending!" Mineta said as he and Kaminari looked at Melissa lecherously.

They then pulled Izuku aside and began whispering.

"Hey Midoriya, where did you meet that hottie?" Kaminari asked as he had a perverted grin and blush.

"Introduce us! Introduce us!" Mineta said as one could see the drool leaking from his mouth.

"Guys we literally just met! Calm down please. We are in a very prestigious event right now. As you Class President, I ask you two to be on your best behavior. You can't pull the same shenanigans here, that you do at school!" Izuku said with an annoyed frown. He usually didn't really mind Mineta and Kamianri's perverted antics and would actually laugh at some of the stuff they pulled. But for some reason, when they mentioned Melissa and started to look at her that way… he felt a rush of anger take over for a split second. But as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Izuku could not explain it. He didn't know. But he wanted to find out.

"Do they also go to U.A." Melissa whispered to Momo.

"That's right!" Kaminari said as and Mineta posed.

"We're going to be Heroes." Mineta said as he tried to look cool but it probably wasn't being as effective as he thought it was.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND TALKING FOR?! If you're going to take the money, then work harder!"

Kaminair and Mineta screamed as a silver blur rushed by them.

"T-Tenya?!" Izuku yelled.

"You're here, too" Ocahco asked as she wasn't expecting to see the Engine Quirk User at this event.

"I come from a family of Heroes, so we received an invitation from I-Expo."

It was none other than Tenya Iida as he waved his arms robotically.

"But my family was busy, so I'm the only one who came."

"You too, Iida? I also received invitations because my father holds shares of I-Expo's sponsors stock." Momo added as she came from a prestigious family as well.

"And since Yaomomo had two extra invites… the rest of the girls in Class 1-A played rock paper scissors to decide who would get those two invites. And so me and Ochaco were able to win the invite." Jiro said.

Ochaco nodded, "Yup. The other girls came to the island, too."

"Really?" Mineta asked hopefully.

"We're planning on all going around together once it opens to the public tomorrow." Momo said.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Melissa offered.

"Would you?" Ochaco questioned excitedly.

"Sure!"

"Yay!" The girls exclaimed in joy.

"T-take us with you, too!" Mineta and Kaminari pleaded.

At that moment, an explosion went off in the distance that caught the attention of the students.

"Wh-What was that?" Izuku yelled as he looked towards a rocky area. He then sensed very familiar energy signatures.

"What? No way! They're here too!"

Izuku and the others quickly went to where they heard the commotion. It was a battle area of sorts with a lot of rocky terrain

"Clear time, 33 seconds! Eighth place!"

When the smoke cleared, it only confirmed Izuku's suspicions as it was their spiky haired classmate.

"Kirishima?!"

"Deku-kun, is he also-" Melissa began to ask.

"Yes, he's a classmate."

"Now, the next challenger is…."

Izuku smirked as he saw who it was, "Oh of course, he's here"

Katsuki Bakugo appeared on the center stage and got read to clear the course.

"Now, Villain Attack! Ready… go!"

"DIE!"

Bakugo proceeded to use his explosions to propel himself towards the robots that he had to destroy in order to complete the course.

"Die?" Melissa questioned with a sweatdrop.

Izuku smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, that's kind of his catchphrase.

"Amazing! He cleared it in 7 seconds! He's first place!" The girl recording the times said as she had never seen anyone complete the course in such a fast pace.

"Oh? Isn't that Midoriya over there?" Kirishima got Katsuki's attention as he pointed to the stands where Izuku and the rest were watching.

'Izuku?' Bakugo thought as he saw him along with his classmates.

Kastuki jumped towards the railing and smirked at his rival, "I knew you would be here, Deku! You come here to try to challenge me?!"

Izuku stepped back, "Kacchan, please we're in public," Izuku nervously sweatdropped.

Tenya immediately got in the middle of it, "Stop that once Bakugo!"

"SHUT UP TENYA! I'll fry you into next week!"

"Why is that boy angry?" Melissa simply asked as she had never seen someone as wrathful as Bakugo.

"Oh, that's just Bakugo. That's how he always is. This actually a pretty normal occurrence." Jiro said nonchalantly.

"It is a fated battle between rivals!" Ochaco dramatically exclaimed.

"Kirishima, did you both receive invitations to the expo, too?" Momo asked.

"Nah, Bakugo was the only one invited since he got Bronze in the U.A. Sports Festival. I just came with him. What, are you all going to try that now?" Kirishima pointed towards the battle course.

"It is no use! Since I'll definitely be better than you!" Bakugo said arrogantly as he smirked at Izuku.

"Say what?" Izuku was taken aback by Bakugo's outburst.

"But you won't know until you try." Ochaco added.

"Wait, what!?"

"Then hurry up and go get your results, you damn nerd!"

"Are you challenging me?!" Izuku exclaimed.

"YES! HURRY UP!"

"FINE!" Izuku yelled as he walked towards the center.

"Now, we've got a challenger coming in the spur of the moment! Just what kind of results will _he_ get?" The announcer girl said as Izuku got ready.

'Alright, since I decided to do it, I probably shouldn't over do it.;

"Do your best, Deku-kun!" Melissa shouted.

Izuku's heart skipped a beat.

'Okay on second thought…'

" **KAIOKEN Perfected Full Cowling!** " Izuku shouted as his Perfected Full Cowl aura appeared alongside his crimson **Kaioken** aura.

The activation caused a gust of wind that almost knocked everyone off their feet.

'Such power…' Melissa thought in amazement.

'Since I'm only restricted to Times 2, this will have to do.' Izuku said mentally as he got into his stance.

"Villain Attack! Ready… go!"

Izuku sped off in a burst of speed that nobody saw coming. The gusts of winds created from his dash caused everyone to cover their faces as the wind pressure was too much.

Izuku effortlessly destroyed every single robot in an instant. He finished the last one off with a green ki wave.

"A-Amazing… No, SPECTACULAR! 3 seconds! 3 seconds! This is the new 1st Place."

Everyone present had their jaws on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Bakugo shouted.

"What speed? I couldn't track his movements." Iida stated in bewilderment.

Melissa had her eyes wide open like saucers.

'I-I've never seen anything like it! He has an amazing explosive power and speed. And his destructive power… It's like Uncle Toshinori's… But….' Melissa thought as she noticed something off about Izuku.

"WOW! That was awesome Deku-kun! I had no idea you were that fast!" Ochaco cheered.

"Yes I must say, that was impressive. You definitely put my speed to shame. It just shows that I have to train even harder!" Tenya yelled.

'Funny thing is, I could have done it a lot faster if I wanted. But I decided to hold back.' Izuku grinned internally. His training in the gravity chamber seemed to be really paying off.

"The hell?! Impossible! I'll go again and blow you away!" Kacchan yelled but before he could do that, they all heard a loud tremor.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! 5 SECONDS! He scored second place!"

A large glacier of ice was seen and the cause of that was none other Shoto Todoroki.

"Shoto!" Izuku yelled as he knew he sensed his energy earlier.

"He's in your class, too?" Melissa asked.

"Yes!" Momo replied.

"You're all amazing! As expected of future Heroes."

"Oh, you don't have to say that."

Just then they all heard a giant explosion and saw Bakugo rushing towards Todoroki.

"ICY HOT BASTARD!"

"Bakugo?"

"Appearing suddenly trying to make everyone think you're amazing, you bastard?!"

"Oh, Izuku and the others are here too."

"DON'T IGNORE ME! Why the hell are you here, anyway?"

"I'm here to represent my father, who was invited."

"Um… the next person is waiting... " The announcer said nervously as she was honestly frightened by Bakugo's rash behavior.

"SHUT UP! _I'M_ going next!"

"Everyone, stop them! U.A.'s embarrassing secrets will be exposed to the world!" Tenya yelled as he ran towards to Bakugo and Todoroki.

"Oh boy…" Izuku said as he and Kirishima jumped towards the two.

"Kacchan, calm down! We're not in school!"

Melissa chuckled at their antics, while Momo, Ochaco, and Jiro put their heads down in shame.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking you guys seem to have fun at U.A."

Momo sweatdropped, "Well it's never boring at least."

"True."

* * *

In a hallway where many people were not at, and it was pretty disclosed, there were many tied up bodies on the floor.

"I received the goods as planned." The same dark voice from before spoke into a cell phone. A few seconds passed by before he spoke again.

"What? All Might? Don't panic. We'll deal with it."

He hung up the phone.

"All Might is on this island…"

* * *

In David Shield's lab, Toshinori was placed healing pod filled with scanners and tubes, checking his vitals.

David was observing his measurements on his computer screen before he gasped in shock.

"What's going on, Toshi? Why are your Quirk numbers going down so dramatically?! Even if you were seriously injured during your fight with All For One, to suddenly get these numbers is too unusual. What in the world happened to your body?!"

Toshinori coughed into his fist, "If you're a Hero for a long time, you're body's going to fall apart."

Toshinori frowned, 'I can't tell him the secret of **One For All**. If I do, then Dave and Melissa will get caught up in the fight against All For one, too…'

The real reason that his Quirk numbers were going down so dramatically was because of the transfer of **One For All**. Once you pass it down to your successor, the embers of **One For All** will slowly disappear with each and every passing day. Also, every time you use **One For All** from that point, you will get progressively weaker.

David balled his fists in frustration, "At this rate, the Symbol of Peace will be lost. The only reason Japan is able to keep its crime rate at 6% is because of you. Other countries have crime rates above 20% across the board… There were so many times that I _wished_ you had just stayed in America…"

Toshinori got up and walked up towards where David was sitting.

"I wouldn't be so sure old friend. Your pessimism is blinding you. There are many capable Pro Heroes, and many people who support the Heroes like you. I can still be All Might a few hours everyday-"

"But… It is possible that another Villain like All For One will appear again somewhere…"

"Dave… For the sake of when that happens, as well, I have faith in the future generation."

Toshinori began to think about said future.

'There is still hope… For the will of **One For All**...and the Symbol of Peace… to connect to the next generation.'

An image of Izuku Midoriya appeared in his mind as he gave off a sincere smile inspiring hope into all of the masses.

'Kid… I'm placing my bet on you!'

* * *

" **Today, we will be closing at 6 p.m. Thank you for coming.** " An announcement went through the expo, as the sun was beginning to set.

Kaminari and Mineta were laid out on the floor.

"It's still the pre opening and we're already this busy… What'll it be like tomorrow…?"

"Stop, I don't want to think about it!"

"Mineta, Kaminari!"

Both of the boys looked to see Jiro, Ochaco, Momo, Tenya, Izuku, and Melissa all approaching them.

"Good work today!" Izuku said.

"You both worked hard today, huh?" Iida said as he gave them two slips of paper.

"What's this?" Mineta asked as he and Kaminari took a slip.

"Invitations to the reception party," Momo answered.

"Party…"

"For us…?"

"Melissa prepared them for you." Jiro said.

"She thought you should at least have some fun today." Ochaco exclaimed.

Melissa smiled nervously, "I had extra, so please use them if you'd like."

"Kaminari…."

"Mineta…"

"OUR HARD WORK HAS BEEN REWARDED!" Both perverts shouted as they hugged each other in tears.

"I heard that there will be quite a few Pro Heroes at the party, as well. In order to keep from embarrassing the name of U.A., change into your formal clothes and let us attend the party as a group! We'll meet at 6:30 p.m. in Lobby 7 of the central tower! Make sure you're on time!" Iida ordered. "I will contact Todoroki and Bakugo and let them know the same. Dismissed!"

Iida then sped off to who knows where.

"Iida's at full throttle!" Izuku smiled at the antics of his friend.

With that, the students went their separate ways to prepare for the party tonight. Izuku was going to make his way to his hotel room, but not before a certain blonde stopped him.

"Wait, Deku-kun!" Melissa said as she ran up to him.

"Huh? What is it Melissa?"

"Will you go somewhere with me first?"

"Oh, sure."

Melissa then lead Izuku to a wide arrange of buildings that looked similar to that of a school.

"This is the campus of the Academy, where I go to school."

They entered a building and walked along a hallway before they stopped beside a door.

"And this is the lab that I use." Melissa let Izuku to her lab as the door automatically opened.

"Sorry it's so messy." Melissa said sheepishly.

"Wow, it looks so professional." Izuku said as there were many advanced contrapments in Melissa's lab. It was akin to that of an actual support Hero.

"I can't believe you're doing research in a place like this…" Izuku then noticed many awards and trophies on top of the book shelf, all of them being first place awards.

"Wow, Melissa, you're really talented."

"Actually, I wasn't getting very good grades. That's why I studied really hard. It is because I wanted to become a Hero no matter what." Melissa opened a door in her lab that lead to a couple of drawers and shelves for where she kept her inventions.

"A Pro Hero?" Izuku asked.

"No, I gave that up early. I'm Quirkless, after all."

Izuku eyes widened as his heart skipped a beat. His whole entire body stood frozen. His breathing stopped. The world was silent to him. As if he was in a trance. His body felt like it was in cardiac arrest.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you correctly. D-D-Did you say… Q-Q-Quirkless?"

"Yup! I didn't have a Quirk even after I turned five, so I was taken to a doctor. I was told that I was the type that would never get a Quirk." Melissa replied.

Izuku began to have traumatic flashbacks as he experienced the pain of his past.

" _I'm sorry, but you should just give up."_

" _Quirkless Deku!"_

" _Get lost!"_

" _Worthless"_

" _You want to be a Hero? What use would you be?"_

" _Mom… can I become a Hero.. like All Might?"_

" _I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

Izuku then had a sudden jolt of shock go through his body. He began to feel an unfamiliar source of energy. The world began to change in color. Everything he saw was in a violet color. He then began to feel things. He recognized part of these as his very own emotions. But then he started to feel something else.

He looked towards Melissa, and right before his eyes he saw a vision. It was like a movie… it told the entire life of Melissa Shield. From beginning to end. She was a happy little girl, who had a talent for science. She was cheerful and optimistic. But when she learned that she will never be getting a Quirk… she cried. She cried very, very much… She cried so much that her tears stained her very psyche. Izuku felt everything she felt. Pain, sadness, sorrow, hate, anger, frustration, despair, hopelessness.. Every emotion, everything that Melissa had ever felt,... He felt it all. He shared and understood those feelings.

She then decided to work hard. Work so hard that she went sleepless nights, working on projects and inventions. She decided that she would hide her sadness and pain with her cheerful and optimistic attitude. She would hide all of her pain and work hard to become the Hero that she wanted to be...and make her Papa proud…

Izuku gasped as he broke out of the vision. The world went back to normal and he found himself back in the lab. He slightly panted as for some reason, he felt a little exhausted.

'What was that?! That wasn't normal! I didn't do that on purpose. Somehow I was able to relieve her whole entire life from her shoes… and I felt all of her emotions and thoughts. T-There has to be an explanation for this?' Izuku thought.

Unbeknownst to Izuku, his spirit was currently glowing a purple color and he could feel the emotions of everyone. His mind is clouded with the thoughts and feelings of the citizens on I-island. He couldn't stop it. It was too much!

But as he focused on Melissa's emotions, he felt a tear go down his eye. He felt genuine sadness and hurt from her.

"I.. I'm sorry."

"Huh? What's the matter?" Melissa asked. She now had box on her hands.

Izuku could feel the emotion of confusion coming from her.

'What is this?!'

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that sadness and sorrow! To be told that you didn't have what everyone you had naturally… you were devastated. You felt robbed of your dream. I understand what you went through. You cried all of your sadness away and attempted to hide with optimism. But it isn't easy to hide scars like that.."

Melissa's eyes widened, 'How… did he…'

Melissa then put on a smile, "Of course, I was shocked. But I had a goal that was close to me."

"A goal?" Izuku asked curiously.

Melissa looked at the photo album on one of the shelves, "My papa. Papa didn't have a Quirk that would let him be a Hero, but he supports Uncle Toshinori and other Heroes with the power of Science. It's indirect, but he is fighting for peace."

"Someone who helps Heroes…?"

"That's right. That's the way I hope to become a Hero. "

Izuku frowned sadly, 'Melissa… Why are you hiding your pain? You know I can feel your emotions right?' Izuku said sarcastically as he was currently feeling pent up sadness deep within Melisssa, but chose not to comment on it.

Melissa then opened the box she was carrying.

"I made this support item before while watching Uncle Toshinori. And then I saw you perform in the Sports Festival, which helped me make more additions."

"You watched me and All Might?!" Izuku asked.

Melissa revealed a red bracelet. She wrapped it around Izuku's wrist.

"Try pressing on this panel."

Izuku pressed a button on the top of the bracelet, and it suddenly transformed into a red gauntlet covered his whole arm. It had a spiral design and seemed to be made of a sleek and hard material.

"This is…"

"If I had to give it a name, I'd call it 'Full Gauntlet', I think." Melissa stated as Izuku looked at her curiously.

"When I first met you and saw the bruise on your hand, and saw how you seemed to be limiting your Quirk on purpose at the attraction, I thought- Maybe your Quirk is too strong, and your body can't keep up."

'She figured it out…!'

"So when I remembered watching you at the Sports Festival, I noticed that you have a trump card. **Kaioken** , was it? You bulk up your muscles and multiply your power and speed many times over. But using too high of a multiplier puts too much of a strain on your body doesn't it? You could have used a higher multiplier earlier, but you restricted yourself. The purpose of this gauntlet is to help conserve that power and allow for you to use it without breaking your bones. This Full Gauntlet is strong enough to take the full power of Uncle Toshinori's Punches 100 times over. If you were these, I think you'll be able to use your full power!"

Izuku looked at the gauntlet, "My full power?"

There was a display on the gauntlet. It currently said, " **X1** ". This was probably the indicator of the multiplier that Izuku was currently using. If he went **Kaioken** right now, it would say **X2** and so on.

"Please use them." Melissa said.

"Huh? But isn't it something important..?"

"That's why I want you to use them. Become a wonderful Hero who can save people in trouble, oaky?"

Izuku looked at Melissa's smile. He could feel the emotions of joy and happiness that she felt from seeing him wearing her gauntlet. It made her feel accomplished that she was helping people. Helping him…

Izuku decided… that he would never allow that smile to disappear from her beautiful face.

"Okay! I'll use the Full Gauntlet. Thank you Melissa! I won't let you down!"

Izuku's phone started to ring. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _What are you doing, Midoriya?! It's way past when we were supposed to meet!_ "

Iida had called complaining about Izuku's punctuality.

"Okay I'll be right there," Izuku replied as he hung up the phone.

"I have to get ready for the party! I'll see you soon!"

Izuku rushed out of the lab and hurried to his hotel room to get changed.

Melissa waved as he ran out the door.

"He's cute when he's nervous."

 **A/N: Links**

 **Discord Server (Delete the dashes): h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-a-3-C-Z-9-T-Y**

 **Discord Tag: JeffMen103#0001**

 **Twitter: JeffMen103**

 **Youtube: JeffMen103**

 **Wattpad: JeffMen103**

 **Ao3: JeffMen103**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-a-t-r-e-o-n-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **Chapter 24 will be released on November 24, 2019. Patrons get early access**

 **Have a wonderful day**


	24. Two Heroes Part 2

_**Chapter 24: Two Heroes Part 2**_

 _ **Deku Vs Wolfram Round 1**_

* * *

 _ **A fool uttereth all his mind: but a wise man keepeth it in till afterwards.**_

* * *

Izuku finally made it back to his hotel room after receiving Melissa's Full Gauntlet. It was a standard hotel room that he and All Might shared. 2 beds, TV, a kitchen area, and a bathroom. Nothing too shabby.

Once he entered the room, he immediately plopped down on his bed and spread his arms and legs apart. For some reason he felt exhausted. It sort of felt similar to the day he awakened his Saiyan Powers. But this felt different as well.

He was still confused on what happened back there in Melissa's lab. He could not believe it. She is Quirkless. She is the same as him.

'I finally found someone who can understand me. Someone… who shares my pain… my sorrow…'

Izuku had felt everything that Melissa had gone through. He didn't know how to explain it. He still didn't understand it. But he knew deep within that everything he felt in that lab was 100 percent authentic. All of those feelings and emotions were not just made up. He would know better than anyway. He had felt those same exact feelings of emotion and more.

Even after that, as Izuku was running back to the hotel, he could feel the emotions and inner thoughts as random civilians. It was not as strong as when he was with Melissa but it was still there. He felt the feeling of excitement, joy, nervousness, and everything in between.

It was so much that Izuku could not even control it. He looked for an "off" switch, but for some reason, he could still passively hear the emotions of everyone around him. It mattered not, how big or small, he felt all of the feelings around him. It was a little underwhelming. He even blushed a little when he heard how some of the young girls and even women felt about him and what they wanted to do with him. He rather not think about _that_ again.

Izuku looked up at the ceiling as his eyes began to get heavy. He needed to get changed for the party. Iida and the others were waiting for him, but he couldn't help himself. Something was making him go into a trance.

Izuku closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was out…

* * *

The next time Izuku opened his eyes, he did not find himself in his hotel.

He looked around to see that he was near a river. And there was a city in the distance. He shivered and noticed that snow was falling down.

'Snow? Impossible, it's summer!'

Izuku then realized he was floating high above the air. He looked at himself and noticed that he wasn't in a physical form. The snow that was falling, fell right through him. When he tried to touch himself, his hands and fingers went right through his body.

"Oh, so it's one of these again…" Izuku grumbled as he deduced that he was having another one of his visions. He looked around expecting to see one of his Saiyan Ancestors, like Son Goku, fighting somebody but what he saw caught him completely off guard.

He saw two people standing near the river. One was a black haired, beautiful young woman with a Hero Costume on, while the other appeared to be a teenage boy with blonde hair, adorning a school uniform.

The thing was, these two figures looked _very_ familiar to Izuku.

"Wait a minute…"

Izuku flew down next to where the two were talking. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation and did not notice Izuku at all. This was just a vision, so all of Izuku was seeing was the past, or future. So he couldn't be physically present.

"Citizens have no one to believe in. They need to rely on someone. That's why I want to be the pillar that gives people hope."

The blonde haired student spoke to the the adult Hero. Izuku widened his eyes as soon as he heard his voice. There was no doubt about who it was.

'No wait… It can't be!' Izuku thought in shock of what he was seeing.

"Huh… So that's what drives you to become a Hero… even though you're Quirkless." The Female Hero replied as she seemed intrigued by what the young man before her, had to say. She intentionally conveyed the last part of her statement a little more so that he could understand the reality of his situation and what he truly is saying.

The Young man looked at the woman in pure determination as he did not let his resolve decrease for even a moment.

She chuckled, "Toshinori Yagi… Is that right? Those are some pretty funny ideas you got." She then gave a teasing smirk, "You're crazy."

The woman speaking before Toshinori was none other than Nana Shimura, the Seventh Bearer of **One For All**.

Toshinori only nodded as his resolve was unwavering, "I know I'm crazy. But I can't just sit around and do nothing as I watch innocent people get hurt. If I don't step up and fix things, then who will?"

Nana tilted her head at him, "What about the Pro Heroes? They seemed to be more suited for the job. Why don't you just rely on them to clean up the streets? You're still in school aren't you? Why are you worrying about such matters that you have little to no control over."

"But I do have control! I can do something! Even if I am Quirkless. Even though I am just a worthless, and powerless nobody, if I know I have the power to do something, then it is my moral obligation to do so! That is all I have ever wanted to do… All my life, I have been trying to find my purpose. And I just know that this is what I was meant to do. I can feel it."

Toshinori grit his teeth as he was venting out all of the emotions that he has kept bottled up inside for so long. He wanted somebody to understand why he felt this way, and why he needed to do what he needed to do.

Izuku's heart clenched as he watched the scene in front of him. He felt all of Toshinori's emotions and feelings. His deepest desires and everything he had ever dreamed of were shown to Izuku. He put a hand over where his heart would be and looked towards the ground.

'Me and Toshinori-Sensei…. All Might and I are the same. He went through the same pain that I felt.' The feeling of hopelessness and inadequacy were all Izuku ever felt when he had to endure the pain of wanting to become a Hero who would save everyone with a smile, but having to face the reality that he may never could do that just because he was dealt a bad hand of fate.

"Is that so…"

Nana reached up with her hand to the back of her head. She pulled out a strand of her hair and presented it to Toshinori.

Toshinori looked at her confused.

"Uhhh… What's this for?"

Nana smiled cheerfully, "Eat this."

Toshinori looked at her like she had two heads, "Ummm… excuse me miss, are you okay?"

Nana began to boast in laughter, "Oh, I have waited so long to finally say that!"

Toshinori sweatdropped, 'Is this lady out of her mind?!'

Nana then adopted a serious expression, "I can understand what you're going through kid. Believe me, I can. You have gone through so much hardship in your life and none of it is your fault. Fate can be cruel, but hardship is necessary because it allows us to grow. With no hardship, there can be no happiness or joy. That is what my Master taught me. Those are the same words he told me right before he bestowed upon me the same power that I am bestowing upon you now."

Nana handed Toshinori her strand of hair, who held it carefully.

"Toshinori… I can sense you sorrow deep within. You are filled to the brim with sadness. But I believe in time, that you will overcome all of that and rise above, so that you will become the pillar that you always dreamed of becoming. Now eat my strand of hair. And accept the power that has been passed down for generations. Attain **One For All**."

The scene began to flicker as it changed… Now he was floating under a bright setting sun. Nana stood atop of a building as Toshinori was sweating profusely. It seemed as though they had just finished a training session.

"Damn it! This is harder than what I thought it would be!" Toshinori yelled as he collapsed on the floor.

Nana laughed at his frustration, "You went down a long hard road to obtain this power. Of course, it's gonna take a lot of work to master it. If you have to save someone, that means they have probably gone through something terrifying. They'll be frightened. Remember that real Heroes don't just save lives. They save a person's heart too. You know what I think? No matter how scared you are, you should smile to show that things will be okay."

Nana used her fingers to stretch her mouth to the farthest corners possible.

"In this world, the ones always smiling are the ones who are the strongest."

Izuku gasped as he saw Nana's smile. And then gave his own smile.

"So this is where you got your smile from, eh, Sensei?"

The scene changed once again as he saw Nana and a younger Gran Torino both overlooking the city form a rooftop as the sun was setting down.

"Toshinori Yagi?" Gran Torino asked his old friend as she brought up the name of the young man who she passed **One For All** to.

"He's an interesting guy. A little crazy though. For instance, he thinks that crime hasn't gone down because the citizens don't have anyone to rely on. That the world needs some kind of pillar of support and he says that's what he's going to become one day." Nana explained to her old friend.

Nana frowned and then sighed as she looked onto to the sunset.

"Sorahiko…. I believe that Toshinori is the _one_."

Gran Torino sputtered, "Wait a minute...you're not talking about what I think you're talking about, right?"

Nana nodded, "Yes I am."

Gran Torino sighed as he looked at Nana.

"The Legendary Prophecy that was foretold by the very first user of **One For All**. The one that has been passed down to each and every single generation after that. The one about the _Golden Warrior_?"

Nana smiled, "Yes! Legend says that in a time of great evil, peril, and conflict, where all hope is lost and forgotten, where there is only despair, a Golden Haired Warrior will rise up and shine light upon the world. This Golden Light that will purge all evil and bring balance, hope, and peace to the world. A Legendary prodigy that will hold the secret to _limitless_ power…. And who will finally end the cycle of **One For All** and **All For One**."

Sorahiko stood there dumbfounded, "And you believe that Toshinori kid is the one who will fulfil that Legendary Prophecy?" Sorahiko looked at his longtime friend straight in the eye, challenging her to say what she truly believed.

Nana smirked as she looked high towards the heavens, "But of course! Why wouldn't he be? I can feel it. He will lead this world into an era of peace. The Golden Warrior was the who was prophesied to end the cycle of **One For All** and **All For One**. That must mean that Toshinori was destined to defeat **All For One** and finally put an end to his reign of terror. The reign of terror that has caused so much pain and suffering. The reign and terror that my Predecessors gave their lives to stop, once and for all. And now it has lead to up to Toshinori."

Sorahiko grit his teeth, "But Nana…. If Toshinori truly is the Legendary Prodigy that the First Master spoke of, then that means that the cycle won't end until it is his time to face All For One. Which also means… you'll-"

"Yes I know, Sora. I have already accepted my fate. It is not my destiny to defeat All For One. It is Toshinori's. And I'm fine with that. I will be happy to move onto the Spirit Realm knowing that I have trained such a wonderful student. I will rest in peace knowing that the world is safe in the hands of the Golden Warrior."

"But Nana, how can you be so sure? Only the First Master can possibly know who the Golden Warrior is? For all we know, it can be a completely different person."

Nana shook her head, "My friend, you are too anxious. I know because I have faith in my Successor. And even if I am wrong… it wouldn't matter because Toshinori would only pass on our power to the next generation in hopes of that person truly being the one. Either way, the cycle will end one day. I'm just hoping that it is sooner rather than later."

"Are you just saying that because he has Yellow Hair?" Sora sweatdropped.

"W-What?! Sorahiko! Come on man, I was having a moment here!"

Izuku lightly chuckled as he looked on at the scene.

"Wow Toshinori-Sensei, your master put a lot of faith and trust into you, didn't she? Just like you did with me…."

The scene began to warp once again. This time, instead of a beautiful sunset, it was a dark and grim night. Izuku was floating in a ruined city, with destroyed buildings all around the landscape. The sight of destruction were signs of a great battle that was currently taking place in Izuku's vision. He saw four figures. Three on one side of the battlefield, and one on the other side. The first three were instantly recognizable to Izuku, as he has just saw two visions with those people in them. The other though was a little hard to recognize. He could feel malice and hatred from this figure. An almost unspeakable amount of evil that was pent up in this person. Izuku was almost suffocating in his killer intent.,

Izuku saw Nana panting. She was severely wounded as it seems as though the Villain had done quite a number on her. She looked at Toshinori and used **One For All** on her hand to push him away from the battlefield as All Might cried out in shock.

"MASTER!" A young Toshinori, in what seemed to be a beta version of his Young Age Costume, yelled out with tears in his with his hand desperately trying to reach back for Nana.

As Toshinori was flying in mid air, Gran Torino caught him and proceeded to carry him out, as far away from the battlefield as possible.

"I'm leaving the rest to you. Sorahiko, make sure his dream comes true." Nana gasped out as she had trouble breathing.

"Master! Master!" Toshinori repeatedly cried out in hopes she would change her mind and run back home with him and Gran Torino, but it looks like she had made up her mind and was not going to change it for anything.

Nana smiled as she pointed at Toshinori with her right index finger.

"All Might." She then transformed her hand into a powerful fist.

"I'm counting on you."

"NO, MASTER, NO! You can't do this!" Toshinori could not control the tears coming out of his eyes. Gran Torino could also be seen shedding a tear through his mask. He knew this day would come, but that did not mean it was something he would be prepared for. Nana is his best friend, and seeing her go is the most painful experience he has gone through up until this point.

"Go All Might! Become the Symbol of Peace who will bring justice to this world!"

Those were Nana's last words to her Successor, before Gran Torino successfully carried Toshinori out of the area. Although you could still his cries miles away.

The Villain that was fighting Nana looked on at the scene in amusement.

" **Thank you for such a wonderful comedy. But I'm going to have to end your miserable life now.** "

Izuku eyes widened in shock and horror as he heard the Villain's voice.

'I-I-I've heard that voice before… in another vision. That must be… _All For One_.'

The now identified All For One looked on at Nana Shimura, with an evil grin on his face. Including this, he would have done this same process 7 times now. And each time was more satisfactory as the last.

Nana gave a defiant expression as she took her final stance.

"Yes, lauge all you want All For One. I hope you enjoy it while you can, because your time in power will come to an end! You will be defeated!"

All For One chuckled, " **Oh really? Now I wonder who will stop me? You? Oh no, you're on death's door so it can't be you. That Toshinori kid? Oh please! He doesn't even have a Quirk of his own besides One For All. If the previous bearers of that Quirk couldn't stop me even with their own Quirks at their disposal, what makes you think a Quirkless teenager will stop me. He reminds me of my younger brother. Both are foolish and weak!** "

Nana shook her head, "No, All For One. You are wrong. My Toshi is NOT weak! He is the one who is destined to stop. Fate has already decreed it."

All For One's eyes widened, " **Wait a minute! You don't mean-** "

Nana smirked, "Yes! Toshinori is the one who will shine a light on all evil and strike it down with his fists. He will end this cycle of **One For All** and **All For One**! He is the Golden Warrior.

For a split second, Izuku could see a hint of fear across All For One's eyes. He could sense the emotion of fear deep within his heart. But as quickly as it appeared, it vanished.

All For One began to laugh hysterically.

" **Do you think I'm a fool?! The Golden Warrior? Really? That old** _ **Fairy Tale**_ **that my baby brother** _ **foretold in his vision**_ **?** _ **Well, let me tell you something, my little Nana.**_ **That is just an old legend that my brother said in an attempt to scare me. I have been living for a long time. And in my time living in this depressing world, I have seen a lot of things. And let me tell you something. After all of the years, and generations that have passed, this so-called** _ **Golden Warrior**_ **has never showed up. If that Prophecy was true, then why has the Universe let me cause so much evil and destruction? It is because the concept of** _ **Hope**_ **is just a facade. There is no Hope. There is no trust. There is no destiny or fate, or whatever you want to call it. Everything you have ever hoped for and dreamed about… can be taken** …"

All For One snapped his fingers.

" **...like that. In the blink of an eye! That is why I have to control everything. Because if I control everything, then I will never have to rely on hope ever again! And how do I control everything? By taking everything!"**

Nana looked on in sadness as she shook her head at All For One.

"I pity you. You clearly don't understand what's really important. You have the most screwed up and misguided sense of morality I have ever seen. When will you learn? The more you take, the less you will have!"

All For One grit his teeth in anger.

" **Oh yeah**?"

He then powered up as black and red lightning surrounded him and multiple Quirks started combining into one.

" **Then let's see how much I will lose when I take your life just like your pitiful master before you!"**

All For One charged up his final attack and fired it towards Nana.

Nana smiled as she looked up towards the sky with a hint of tears in her eyes.

'So this is it, huh? Are you proud of me Master? It looks like we will finally be seeing each other again real soon. Don't worry, because I have put all of our hopes and dreams into Toshinori. I believe he will finally be the one to bring hope and peace to this world. And I can't wait to watch his journey by your side.'

And with that, Nana welcomed the sight of death with open arms.

Toshinori Yagi was only 18 years old when he was separated from his Master, Nana Shimura.

* * *

Izuku's vision changed once again as he finished watching the final moments of Nana Shimura. Izuku could not believe what he just saw. Even with the eyes of Death staring her down, she still didn't back down. She held true to her beliefs and ideology and put everything she believed in, all of her faith, put on one single person. A Quikless boy, with no power. A boy that she had just met, and trusted him with the ultimate power. The ultimate power that she hoped he will use to fulfil his destiny and become the Symbol of Peace.

Izuku had felt every emotion that Nana felt in that moment. There were many emotions such as joy, trust, faith, determination, but there was one emotion that was the most prominent of them all.

 _ **Hope**_

Hope for the future. Hope that All Might will be the one to finally end the cycle of hatred and suffering and bring peace to the land.

Izuku then began to feel a whirlwind as he was sent to another place. He was forced to close his eyes as the force of the wind was too strong. He felt his body writhing in pain as so many different sensations were going through him at the moment.

Then, he felt it all stop. He felt calmness and peace. His body soothed, and there was no more pain.

Izuku's eyes fluttered as he tried to regain a sense of his surroundings.

"O-Oh… what's going on. Wh-Where am I?"

Izuku saw the shape of a finger pointed towards him. He was confused at first

"Wh-What are you pointing at?"

Izuku then opened his eyes completely to see a figure completely covered in shadows. He saw the outline of his finger pointing directly at him.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" Izuku asked the figure covered in shadows. He couldn't make out a face or anything. Almost like the person in question was a complete mystery.

" **How interesting….** "

Izuku heard the figure speak. He was taken aback by the voice as he had recognized it from one of his previous visions.

"You are the First User of **One For All**!"

Izuku then saw him still pointing towards Izuku.

"Wait… what is interesting? Why do you keep pointing at me?"

" **You.** " The First Bearer of **One For All** simply said.

"What?"

Izuku tried to move to the right, only to see that he was still pointing at him. Izuku then moved a little to the left and the First Master followed him with his finger.

The First Master grinned as he stopped pointed his finger at Izuku.

" **The Universe has brought us the Golden Warrior!** "

"What? The Golden Warrior? Me?"

The First Master nodded.

" **Long ago… I had a vision, a vision of the future! It was a prophecy. A prophecy that I foretold. A Prophecy that has been passed on through generation after generation with each and every single bearer of One For All.** "

Izuku frowned in confusion, "I heard Master Nana and Gran Torino Sensei talking about it in one of the visions I just saw. I kind of got the gist of it, but I've never heard the exact prophecy. _What_ exactly _is_ the Golden Warrior?"

The First Master sighed, " **Yes, I suppose with how long its been since I originally foretold it, the exact version of the prophecy may have been a little paraphrased and it may encapsulate everything that the prophecy is supposed to represent. So here, I'll say it one more time.** "

The First Master took a deep breath as he got ready to say the Legendary Prophecy once again.

" _ **When all Hope is lost. When there is only despair. Where the peak of evil has infected the world itself and caused a great peril, a Legendary Prodigy will rise up and shine a Pure Golden Light. This Pure Light will burn and purge all evil. This Legendary Prodigy will**_ **learn the secrets to limitless power. This Legend will go on to become a Hero that will inspire Hope across every universe, every dimension, and every plane of reality and existence. This Hero will be known to the cosmos, as the Golden Warrior….** _ **And end the cycle of One For All and All For One.**_ "

The First Master finished foretelling the Legendary prophecy as Izuku processed what he just said. He then looked shocked as he began to stutter.

"Y-Y-You mean that Legendary Hero is me? That I'm the Golden Warrior?!"

" **Yes."** The First Master simply replied.

Izuku's eyes widened, "But that can't be me! Isn't that supposed to be Toshinori-Sensei? I don't even have gold hair! He is the Symbol of Peace, the Number One Hero in the world! Didn't he already beat All For One? That means he already ended the cycle since every Bearer of **One For All** before him died at the hands of All For One. But All Might didn't! Come on this must be an accident! I can't be who you're talking about!"

" **There are no accidents.** "

"Huh?" Izuku said in confusion. "What do you mean, there are accidents? This is clearly an accident right now."

The First Master chuckled, " **In time, you will realize your destiny. You are young, so you probably don;t understand a lot of things right now. But I believe in Hope. I believe that the Universe gave me that vision for a reason. Me picking you is no accident, Izuku Midoriya. You will see that for yourself soon enough. Now, I wish we could speak for a little while longer, but there is someone who wants to have a little talk with you, so this is goodbye for now. I will be watching you… Golden Warrior.** "

"Wait, hold on!" Izuku yelled out but it was too late. The figure of the First Master disappeared.

Izuku was then transported to his mindscape. He saw the earth floating below him and he recognized the 9 stars of **One For All** and the 9 sacred doors.

" **Well… it seems as though I was wrong.** "

Izuku turned around to see the spirit of Nana Shimura in her Hero costume looking at him with a smile as she her hand placed on her hip. She laughed at his reaction as he wasn't expecting to see her at that moment.

" **Hey Izu, it's been a while since we last talked.** "

Izuku nodded as he then frowned confusingly,.

"What were you wrong about?"

Nana sheepishly rubbed her head, " **Oh, it looks like I was wrong about who the Golden Warrior really was. It wasn't Toshi like how I had thought.** "

"It isn't Toshinori-Sensei?!" Izuku asked in shock.

" **Well… no! Obviously, it is you, kiddo. Didn't the First Master tell you that already?** "

Izuku sighed as he looked embarrassingly towards the Earth, "Yeah, he did, but I didn't think he was actually being serious. I thought it was just an accident."

" _ **There are no accidents….**_ **Or did he tell you that already?** "

"Yeah, he did…"

Nana pouted, " **Darn it! I wanted to be the first one to say that to you. Stupid old sage, taking the cool wise quotes for himself.** "

"Hehehe," Izukunervously chuckled at Nana's antics. He then adopted a serious expression.

"Master Nana… why did you call me here? First Master said you wanted to speak to me? What did you want to talk about?"

Nana adopted a serious expression of her own.

" **Getting right to the point, eh? I like your style kid.** "

Nana sighed as she looked towards her **One For All** star which was the seventh one and was Violet in color.

" **Those visions you just saw, you know the ones about me, Tohsi, Sorahiko, and All For One? I intentionally showed it to you.** "

"So it was you who brought me here? But why? Why did you want to show me that?" Izuku asked in sincere curiosity. Those seemed like very deep and personal memories. Why would she want to show him that?

" **Well, Izu, have you noticed anything** _ **different**_ **lately. Something that you're not used to?** "

Izuku began to think and then gasped, "Oh yeah! When I went into Melissa's lab. I started to feel all of her inner emotions and feelings. There was something so weird about it too. It was like, I felt everything she felt, and I even saw her entire life play out like a movie in my mind. And then after that, I began to feel the inner emotions and thoughts of everyone around me. All of the people on this island, I could feel them. I don't know how to explain it. I just felt and understood everything Melissa went through. And it also made me sad as well."

Nana nodded, " **Yes, that is what I pulled you in here to talk about.** "

Nana then smiled as she said, " **What you just describe is my Quirk: Empathy!** "

Izuku stood in silence for a few minutes before he yelled, "WHAT?! How is that possible? I thought your Quirk is **One For All**?"

" **Well, yes, but One For All was given to me much later in my life when I met my Master. I wasn't born with it. Just like many others, I was born with a Quirk of my own. And that happened to be Empathy.** "

"Empathy?" Izuku questioned.

" **Empathy allows the user to feel and hear the innermost thoughts and emotions of people. The user can understand the emotions of other people and even see how parts of their life played out like in a movie. That part would help you understand a person even more. You can sense both positive and negative emotions from a person. You can sense if someone has good intent or not, and if you're good enough, like me, you will be able to tell someone's deepest desires and their true motives.** "

When Nana finished explaining her Quirk, Izuku was gobsmacked. He didn't think it was possible to inherit another Quirk.

"Wow, that is an amazing Quirk! It can be very useful in interrogations and finding out a Villain's true plan or goal. So you're saying I can use your Quirk now? But how is that possible? I thought **One For All** and **All For One** were the only two Quirks that could possible be used to transfer."

" **Thank you, it is a very cool Quirk isn't it? And no you can't just** _ **use**_ **it now. It is now** _ **yours**_. **You have inherited this Quirk from me through One For All. The way One For All works is that it stockpiles the powers of all of the previous generations, enhances it, and makes it stronger each time it is passed down. But now we have just figured out that it seems as though, that** _ **powers**_ **also includes the Quirks of the previous generation. For some reason, it has finally reached the level where it can finally pass down the Quirks of the previous generations. And with you being the Golden Warrior, it makes sense for why all of our powers are finally starting to come together and infuse themselves into you.** "

Izuku was stunned in silence as he processed all of the information he just gathered. "So that means I just awakened your Quirk, which is called Empathy, and now because of **One For All's** stockpiling nature, I can combine this Quirk with **One For All** itself and all of the other Quirks of the previous predecessors?"

Nana nodded, " **Yes, that is exactly right. You awakened my power when you heard that Melissa girl talk about how she is Quirkless. That sparked something in you. Am I right?** "

Izuku nodded, "Yeah… It's just that I never met another person that is Quirkless before. Well obviously, Toshinori-Sensei was born Quirkless too, but I already saw him as an unbeatable Hero. So it was different. But with Melissa… I don't know how to explain it, but understood her pain. I understood her sorrow. I had finally met another person who was just like me. It was weird, you know? But I also felt relieved. Relieved that I wasn't alone. My heart skipped a beat, and she made me feel… special."

Nana grinned mischievously, " **It sounds like you got the hots for blondie.** "

Izuku's face began to heat up as a red blush stained his face, "No, no, no, no, you got it all wrong Master Nana! I just see her as someone who can actually understand me, you know? It's nothing like that!"

" **You're blushing.** "

"HOW?! Aren't we in spirit form?"

" **It's your mind. You control everything that happens here. So you are letting yourself blush probably because your inner mind accepts that you like blondie.** "

"HUH?!"

" **Just make sure to use protection, alright? You're still too young to be a dad.** "

"STOP THAT!"

Nana laughed hysterical as she held her stomach, " **Y-Y-You should look at your face! You look like a strawberry! HAHA!** "

Izuku pouted as he tried to cool down his face while frowning at Nana.

" **I'm sorry, I just had to. You're way too easy to tease. Now I see why Toshi likes you!** "

Nana then got ahold of herself as she went back to the topic at hand.

" **Yeah, you had a similar experience when I first awakened Empathy. This Quirk is really useful you know? But people thought it really wouldn't help when it comes to fighting Villains and stuff. So I kind of felt bummed out. But then I met my Master. He understood my predicament and saw the spirit of the Hero within me. He then put all of his faith and belief on me and passed One For All onto me. Then years later, I met Toshinori. I saw him try to stop a gang of Villains from hurting a poor family. He acted when no one did. I saw the spirit of the Hero within him just like My Master saw within me. I then found out he was Quirkless! I was shocked that a powerless young man can have so much bravery. And then he told me what he wished to do. He wanted to become a Symbol of Peace. I used my Quirk on him and all I saw was pure determination to help people. I also understood all of his pain and suffering. I could relate to some of it. And that is when I passed on One For All onto him, truly believing that he was the Golden Warrior.** "

Nana then looked at Izuku and pointed towards him, " **But then I realized that I was dead wrong. When Toshi passed on One For All to you, we all saw your memories and who you really are. And that is when the First Master revealed to use who the Golden Warrior truly was. It wasn't All Might, no it is you, Deku! The one who will carry on all of our hopes and dreams and redefine the world!** "

Izuku didn't want to believe it, "But, how can you be so sure? How do you know that I'm able to bear all of that responsibility? I'm just a kid. Wouldn't All Might be qualified for that? What if I fail and I let you all down?"

Nana smiled as she placed her fist where her heart would be, " **Izuku, when you think you can't go on anymore, look inside. Remember why it is you clench your fists. Your past… remember where you came from. Keeping your origin in mind will help you push you past your limits.** "

Nana then began to gather energy in her hand as each of the 9 stars began to emit light and transfer that light towards Nana.

" **This power has been passed on from Hero to Hero…** "

All of the different color lights began to mix together to form a rainbow.

" **...Each praying that it will bring joy and peace to humanity.** "

All of the power and energy condensed into one as she grasped it into the palm of her hand. She began to emit a rainbow aura as infinite and limitless power gather up inisde.

" **That One For All will give the world hope …** "

Nana then transformed all of the power into a crystal orb of rainbows. She then handed it to Izuku.

" **And now, it is your turn…** "

Izuku grabbed the orb from Nana hesitantly, and then he was overridden with unbelievable energy and power. The powers of every single Bearer of **One For All** before him, and his own.

" **Izuku Midoriya! From here on out, you're going to manifest six different Quirks! Do your best… Golden Warrior!** "

* * *

Izuku woke up with a start. He had a cold sweat as he panted and looked around his surroundings. He found himself back in his and All Might's hotel room. The sight made him relax as he wasn't in another weird vision of the past or the future.

Izuku sighed as he recounted everything he had just seen. He saw the origin of All Might, the Symbol of Peace, and how he met his Master, Nana Shimura. The vision truly opened his eyes to more of what the heart of **One For All** is supposed to be. The legacy of the legendary Quirk that is passed down from generation to generation, with hopes of preserving the hope of the innocents and smashing down any evil into pieces.

Izuku understood that he had a very special Quirk before, but now he is really starting to come under the realization of the true _Responsibility_ that he bears deep inside himself.

'Master Nana entrusted Toshinori-Sensei with this power. She was willing to risk it all so that Toshinori could achieve his dream and become the Symbol of Peace. And he entrusted the same power to me. Now it is my turn. I'll do my best Master Nana. I won't let any of you down.'

Izuku then checked the time, 'Oh crap! I got to get dressed! Oh man, Tenya is gonna give me an earful!'

* * *

Meanwhile in a very dark lit room, a bunch of men with what seemed to be security uniforms were tied up and gagged. They were thrown into a place where no one could hear them.

"We've restrained them. There were five guards. Everything is going according to plan."

The same deep evil voice from before hummed as he heard through his subordinate through his cell phone. One masked man closed the door where all of the guards were tied up. He had, what seemed to be, many goons around him as they all wear masks and were armed. They sported black clothing which fit their dark nature.

" _The security system is still working. Keep them bound without killing them."_

"Yes, sir! We will begin now."

He hung up the phone as Wolfram smirked evilly.

"It's going smoothly." He proceeded to put on a metal mask that covered his dark scars on his face.

A gate began to open in front of Wolfram and his subordinates.

"We're going to move, too.

* * *

"Uh this stupid bowtie. I hate having to wear suits." Izuku said as he struggled to place him bowtie on. For the party, he decided to wear a Brown suit, with a yellow undershirt. He was currently on the elevator, heading down to where he and his classmates were supposed to meet up. He could sense their energy signatures like normal, but there were also another thing he could fee from them. Emotions. He still needed to get used to that. It was weird being able to use a brand new Quirk when he's been accustomed to using **Pride For All** for a bit now. When he woke up from his vision, he felt something different from his body. For some reason, he felt physically and mentally stronger. Izuku deduced that it was from the rainbow orb of energy that Master Nana gave him in his mindscape.

'She said, I would be getting 6 Quirks… that's still crazy to wrap my head around. I have no idea when I will get them. I may need to unlock a certain activation requirement like with when I first got Empathy. My Saiyan biology probably adapted to the new change that my body went through and made it stronger so that I would be able to handle 6 different Quirks. I also feel my control over **Pride For All** has increased slightly.'

It was true. Due to the influx of energy from the 6 different Quirks, Izuku's body adapted to the change and now his control of **Pride For All** increased from 1% to 2%. He still needs to try it out to see how much more powerful it is.

Izuku heard the elevator ding. The doors opened and he proceeded to address his peers.

"Sorry I'm late!" Izuku then blinked in confusion.

"Huh? Wait, where is everyone else?"

Izuku only saw Kaminari, Mineta, Tenya, and Shoto who were all waiting with their very own suits on. Kaminari and Mineta wore their waiter clothes, while Tenya sported a dark blue suit with a yellow tie. Todoroki decided to flaunt the white suit with a red tie. The color suited them both respectively.

Tenya looked visibly annoyed as he robotically waved his right arm, "They are not here yet. What do they think 'attending as a group' means?!"

Izuku chuckled at his friend's antics. He then addressed Todoroki, "Hey Shoto, nice suit man. Those colors compliment you well."

Todoroki smiled at Izuku and nodded his head, "Thank you, Izuku. Your suit looks good as well. The brown contrasts with your green very nicely."

Izuku nodded as he decided to test out his new power on the bi-colored teen.

When he used Empathy on Shoto, he felt relaxed and a chill emotion from him. That is to be expected, given that the son of Endeavor is easily one of the more reserved and introverted students in their class. Something that Izuku could relate to. Izuku also felt a few other emotions from Shoto. He read Honor, admiration, and gratefulness from Todoroki that was towards him. Izuku was taken aback by this information. He had no idea that the Hybrid Prodigy had so much respect for him. He also felt similar emotions from Tenya. They were almost as strong as Todoroki's. Izuku never realized he held that much of an effect on the two.

'Well, that's very nice to know. Thanks, you guys!'

Izuku then used his Quirk on Kaminari and Mineta, and they also felt similar emotions of admiration and respect towards Izuku. Izuku smiled gratefully as he appreciated the kind thoughts from his fellow classmates. Izuku looked a little deeper, and was surprised to sense some jealousy from the two perverts. Izuku wondered why that is.

Just then, they heard one of the elevators ding. They turned to see one, Ochaco Uraraka appear out of the elevator.

"Sorry! I'm late… " Ochaco said nervously as she stepped out of the elevator. She was wearing a cute pink dress with pink high heels and pearl necklace around her neck. She also sported a white flower on the side of her head.

Mineta and Kaminari grinned pervertly at the Zero gravity Quirk user. Izuku could hear the thoughts of 'Look at those curves' from the two. He sweatdropped, but then nodded at Ochaco.

"It's okay, Ochaco-chan. Don't worry, I was late too. You look very nice, I must say."

Izuku then froze as he processed what just came out of his mouth.

'I JUST TOLD A CUTE GIRL THAT SHE LOOKS NICE!' Izuku thought as he could sense his face heating up.

Ochaco eyes widened as her cheeks gained a cute pink tint.

"T-T-T-Thank y-you Deku-k-kun! You look very handsome yourself." Ochaco immediately looked away as she could barely maintain her embarrassment.

'Deku-kun just said I look nice! And I told him that he's handsome?! Yeah, real smooth Uraraka!'

Izuku's blush intensified a little more when he heard Ochaco's compliment. 'S-S-She thinks I'm handsome?!'

Izuku then decided to use his Empathy Quirk on Ochaco, since he was curious as to how she was feeling. He felt an extreme amount of embarrassment from her, which is something he could relate to right now. He also felt that many of the same feelings that his other classmates held for him, Ochaco held them as well as well with other passionate emotions. He felt…. Compassion, and a hint of _love_ from her.

'What? That can't be! Ochaco has feelings for… _me_? Yeah, no way.' Izuku thought to himself as they heard another elevator ding as two other of their female classmates were revealed.

"I apologize for our tardiness, but Jiro…" Momo began to say as she and Jiro exited out of the elevator. Momo was wearing a lime green dress that hugged her curves nicely. She placed a yellow band on her spiky ponytail in order to tame it. Her dress also exposed a very _generous_ amount of cleavage which caused the two perverts of Class 1-A to start chanting "Yes, Yes, Yes!"

Izuku's blush grew as he laid his eyes on Momo. She looked like a young goddess to him. Beautiful shiny black hair with a gorgeous face and a perfect figure. Her body would make even beautiful women in their prime, green with envy.

Izuku thought he was hallucinating, because for a moment there, he thought he saw that Momo _winked_ at him. This caused Izuku's face to resemble a strawberry as his pants began to get tighter due to his hardening member. Momo may have picked out that green dress to intentionally get Deku's attention. She knew green is his favorite color. Seeing her wink at him filled Izuku with an unfamiliar sensation of _desire_.

'What's happening to me? Why am I starting to suddenly think like Kaminari and Mineta?! I'm not a pervert! I shouldn't think of Momo-chan that way and objectify her! She is probably innocent anyway and doesn't see me that way.

Izuku decided to test out his theory by using Empathy on her. The primary emotions were positive with well intent as she also felt admiration for Izuku. Interestingly enough, she held the most admiration for him out of everyone present which was weird for the Green-Haired Saiyan. He then decided to look deeper and he also found the emotion of compassion and a hint of _love_ just like Ochaco but Momo's was slightly stronger. Izuku then also felt a very deep hidden emotions in Momo towards him. Izuku saw… lust?

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! No way this must be an accident. There is no way that Momo-chan has such feelings about me!'

" _ **There are no accidents~"**_

'SHUT UP MASTER NANA!'

"I'm… not used to clothes like this…" Jiro shyly said as she did her best to divert attention away from her. She was wearing a cute mini skirt along with an open black shirt that complimented well with the dark and pink colors of her dress. She had on a choker and gray leggings that showed off her nice long slender legs. Her hair was nicely done as it was now cleanly swept to the side which showed off more of her attractive face. A pink flower was placed on the right side of her head.

She blushed in embarrassment as she felt eyes on her. She usually doesn't dress up,so the clothes felt alien to her. She noticed Izuku staring at her and even blushed more.

Izuku was a little confused by Jiro's reaction, and decided to use Empathy on her to see how she was feeling. He sensed emotions of shyness and embarrassment, but she was also happy that she was able to spend time and have fun with her friends. Izuku smiled at that, but then Izuku felt something that he didn't expect. Much like Momo and Ochaco, Jiro had deep feelings of romantic interest for Izuku, but it was much more buried and hidden than the two previous girls. Almost as if, the feelings were intentionally being kept hidden and buried inside as much as possible. When Jiro gazed at Izuku in his suit, which did little to hide his adonis like muscles of his body, she subtly licked her lips with a feeling lust that was even greater than what Momo had.

Izuku shook his head in disbelief, 'Master Nana, your Quirk is cursed! I don't want it anymore!' Izuku said internally as he couldn't control the steam emitting from his face.

" _ **On the contrary, it seems like this Quirk is healthy for you! You have no excuse to be dense anymore and ignore the feelings and affections of beautiful young maidens. You attract a lot more attention than you think. And much of that attention comes from the opposite sex~"**_ Nana Shimura teased Izuku from within his mindscape as she winked after ther last remark.

'HUH?!' Izuku gasped as he was about to go inside his mindscape to question Nana about that statement but he was suddenly distracted by Kaminari speaking up.

"The clothes make the man, right?" Kaminari gave Jiro a thumbs up at her dress.

"She looks like a female assassin… " Mineta mumbled under his breath.

They both began to scream in pain as Jiro's earphone jacks dashed in their ears and caused loud sound waves.

"Shut up!" Jiro said annoyed at the two perverts. She was already experiencing enough embarrassment as it is, and now those two jerks decided to make a snarky remark.

"What? Why did you hurt me? I complimented you! Minoru was the one who called you an assassin!" Kaminari cried.

"No, you didn't," Jiro replied as she punched Kaminari upside the head.

"It is my first time wearing formal clothes. I borrowed this from Yaoyorozu… " Ochaco said nervously to Izuku.

"I-It looks good on you. Yeah, it's really good." Izuku nervously replied as he didn't know what else to say, he genuinely believed that she did look good but he did not want to embarrass himself any further than he already was.

"Oh, Deku-kun! You don't have to flatter me…!" Ochaco spouted out as she waved her arm at Izuku sporadically like a certain Engine Quirk user. She had a clear blush on her face as she couldn't handle being complimented on her looks by Izuku a second time in a row.

"Uraraka, calm down!" Tenya yelled as he noticed that she was having a mental breakdown.

Izuku then felt a tinge of jealousy from the two other female students. He saw them staring at Ochaco with envy as they both had very similar thoughts going through their heads.

'Why didn't he compliment me on my beauty?'

'Am I not good enough to get noticed by him?'

Izuku eyes widened as he felt these inner thoughts from Momo and Jiro respectively and was about to comment on it but didn't get the chance to as he and the others heard another elevator ding.

When they noticed who came out of the elevator, everyone had very mixed reactions. Kaminari and Minoru immediately had perverse grins and blew out smoke with their nostrils along with blood. Shoto and Tenya widened their eyes in shock, and the three girls also felt a bit of a shock but it was a different kind.

"Oh, are you all still here? The party is starting!"

The person that had entered was none other than Melissa Shield. She had on a curvy blue dress with a light gray mini skirt and white high heels. She had a white flower on her waist and with a black choker around her neck. She wore red glossy lipstick and with and red band on her head. She had done her hair in a high nice ponytail. Her dress also exposed a generous amount of cleavage that even rivaled Momo's.

Once Izuku laid his eyes upon this _goddess_ , his heart skipped a beat. He felt his blood rushing both upwards and _downwards_. His face was as red as a strawberry and his Manhood stretched to its maximum length and it seemed as though it was about to pop right through his pants. Izuku was having the same sensation as before in the lab and when he first met Melissa. It sparked a feeling that he had never felt about anyone else. Although feelings of romantic interesting were resurfacing, another feeling came and revealed itself that was foreign to Izuku… _Lust._ Izuku felt a desire to take Melissa as she was and and commit shameful actions to her goddess of a body. Izuku didn't know where this was coming from, but it felt like a primal urge that lay hidden for so long and now it decided to finally show itself in the face of the most beautiful female specimen he had laid eyes upon to this day.

"The headliner has appeared!" Mineta cried out in bliss.

"Crap Minrou, I can't take this anymore. What should I do?" Kaminari said as he had tears of joy due to being grateful for having the opportunity to lay his eyes upon such an elegant creature.

"Do whatever you want," Jiro said as she sweatdropped at the two perverts stupidity.

Jiro, Momo, and Ochaco noticed how Izuku was staring at Melissa. They could see that his eyes held _desire_ in them and immediately felt green with envy at the fact that he did not look at them in the same way.

'Why doesn't he want me like that, too?' All three thought simultaneously.

* * *

 _ **Central Tower- 2nd Floor- Reception Hall**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to I-Expo's reception party. Let's have the Number One Hero, All Might who is visiting us today, say a few words and lead us in a toast! Everyone, please give him a round of applause! Please, come to the stage." Sam , David Shield's assistant, announced on the stage. The party was currently being held and All Might heard his name being called and looked confused, as David walked up to him.

" **Dave, I didn't know about this.** " All Might nervously whispered to his friend as he didn't expect to have to give some sort of speech.

David chuckled, "Well this was bound to happen once they found out The Symbol of Peace would be here."

" **Jeez…** " All Might grumbled as he made his way towards the stage.

* * *

"It's no good. Neither Bakugo nor Kirishima are picking up." Tenya said annoyed. Didn't they understand what punctuality meant?

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

"Hey, are you absolutely sure this is the right way?" Katsuki asked his companion. He was currently wearing a red collar shirt with a black tie with a dark grey sleeveless shirt over it and had patterns of white flowers along with black dress pants and shoes.

"I think it is… " Kirishima replied a little uncertain. He had on a black blazer and shirt and red tie, contrasting Bakugo's colors.

"You _think?_ " Katsuki grumbled out as he realized that this guy has no idea where he is going.

"Well, actually, I left my phone in my room… "

* * *

" **Thank you for inviting me. I am All Might. I don't like formal talk, so-** "

Before All Might could continue, there was a loud sound that alerted everyone. Behind All Might, the screen that said "I-Expo" turned a bright red from blue and now said the word, "Emergency."

" **This is an announcement by the I-island security system. We have received a report from the security system that an explosive device was placed in the I-Expo area. I-Island will now be in high alert mode. Residents and tourists should return to their homes or lodgings. Those that have come a long way should go wait at the nearest evacuation center. Anyone still outside ten minutes from now may be arrested without warning. Please refrain from going outdoors. In addition, most of the main buildings will be sealed off by the security system. I repeat-** "

The security system voice announcer stopped as armed men with masks entered through the doors of the reception hall. The civilians all gasped as they realized that this was not scheduled and they were now being attacked.

"It's just as you heard. We have taken over the security system."

A giant of a man said as he entered behind with his armed me. He wore a white coat and black vest under. He had red wild hair and yellow evil eyes with a metallic mask that essentially covered his whole face.

"Don't think you're going to put up a fight. If you do… "

He pointed his finger towards one of the big screens that showed a live feed of places in I-Island.

"...then the security machines will bare their fangs at all the good people on this island."

The live feeds showed small robots surrounding all of the civilians on the island.

"That's right! All of the people on this island are hostages. Of course, you all are, as well."

The people in the party started to worry and panic. All Might turned the Villain as he had just figured out the situation.

The Villain reached for his earpiece, "Do it."

Suddenly, blue orbs sprouted out of the ground and began to tie all of the Pro Heroes in the room with a blue cable.

"The restraining devices used for security…!"

" **This isn't good!** " All Might breathed out as he struggled with the blue rope and attempting to break free.

The Villain then shot the roof with his pistol. People cried out in shock when they heard the gunshot.

"Don't move! If you take even one step, then I'll kill everyone here in a second." he pointed the gun towards All Might, daring him to try to break out of the restraining ropes.

" **SHIT!** " All Might cursed. The Villain kicked him onto the floor.

"Good boy." He then looked onto the crowd, "You're all going to learn from All Might and do what I say quietly, right?"

'Toshi, we have no choice but to listen to them right now.' David shook his head at All Might.

All Might interpreted the message, ' **But, Dave…'**

'I will definitely find a way to save everyone. Just bear with it until then.'

* * *

"My phone has no signal. It looks like all reports are being blocked." Todoroki said as he attempted to use his phone but to no avail.

"Seriously …?" Mineta cried.

"The elevator is not working either," Jiro added.

"Seriously?!"

"I can't believe the security system would switch to high alert mode just because they found something explosive." Melissa said as she held her finger under chin and began to think about what could possibly be happening behind the scenes.

"Tenya, let's go to where the party is being held." Izuku said as he walked towards the Engine Quirk user.

"Why?"

"Because All Might is at the party." Izuku revealed as his classmates gasped.

"All Might is? Oh, then we have nothing to worry about." Mineta chirped as his worries were gone.

"Melissa-san, can you get us to the party somehow?" Izuku asked his fellow Quirkless teen.

"If we use the emergency stairs, I think we can get close to the party." Melissa replied.

Izuku nodded, "Alright them, please lead the way!"

* * *

"Don't worry! If you stay quiet, you will not be hurt. We are prepared to release you once the time comes." The Villain said as he walked around the reception hall, making nobody was trying any funny business.

"Who are you, and what are you all after?!" A Pro Hero suddenly asked.

The Villain then kicked the Pro Hero upside the head, which caused two young woman nearby to flinch in fear.

"Didn't you hear me? I said, stay quiet. But since you asked, my name is Wolfram. I'm going to make sure that by the end of tonight, the whole world will know that name. And as for why I'm here, well, you will all find out soon enough.'

Wolfram then reached for his earpiece, "Oh right, got it."

He saw Sam hiding in a corner and then walked up towards him.

"You're a researcher here, right?" Wolfram asked.

"Y-Yes." Sam shakily responded.

"Take him."

Wolfram's armed men began to get Sam off of his feet.

"What in the world…?"

"STOP!"

Wolfram turned around to see it was David Shield who shouted.

"He is my assistant. What do you plan to do with him."

"Hmmm… If it isn't David Shield… You come, too."

"And if I refuse?" David asked.

Wolfram gave the scientist an evil smirk, "Then somewhere on this island, someone's scream will ring out."

"You dare…. Harm an innocent?"

Wolfram shrugged his shoulders, "If that's what it takes to accomplish my goals, then so be it. I couldn't care less if I had to take a so-called "innocent" life, then who cares? Its not like their life would have ever amounted to anything anyways."

David widened his eyes at the audacity of the Villain in front of him. He sighed as he understood just the kind of man they were dealing with.

"Fine, I will go."

"Splendid!"

David and Sam were then taken to wherever Wolfram order them to be taken to.

' **Dave… Will I be able to defeat the Villains and get the security systems to work again? Especially in this body…? No, I must do it. Because I am the Symbol of Peace!** "

All Might motivated himself to attempt to break free of the blue bindings, but before he could try any further, he noticed a white flashing light from above.

He looked up to see a certain Green Haired Teenager, flashing the flashlight of his phone towards him from above the reception hall where there was another room separated by glass.

' **It's Young Izuku!** '

"Alright! All Might noticed us. Jiro-san, can you do it?"

"Yeah."

Izuku then motioned towards All Might, "Please talk. We're listening!"

All Might was able to read his Successor's lips, " **Can you hear me? The Villains have taken over the tower. They have control of the security system, and everyone on this island is a hostage. All the Heroes have been taken, as well. It is dangerous. Get away from here as soon as possible."**

Jiro widened her eyes as she heard everything All Might said with her Quirk. She looked towards Izuku in worry.

"Th-this is bad, Midoriya-kun."

"W-What is it, Jiro-san?"

* * *

"We have received All Might's message. I suggest we follow the directions of U.A. teacher All Might and escape from this place." Tenya said, as the students had regrouped after hearing the news of Villains invading the island.

Momo spoke up, I agree with Iida's opinion. "We are still students. We cannot fight against Villains without out Hero licenses."

Kaminari pointed finger up, "Then what if we escape and tell Heroes outside-"

"I think it will be hard to escape," Melissa added. "This place is built with the same level of security as Tartarus, where the most dangerous and powerful criminal Villains are kept."

"Then, all we can do is wait until help comes… "

"Kaminari, are you okay with that?!" Jiro spouted as she stood up in annoyance.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't feel like you should go help?"

"Hey, hey, the Villains even caught All Might! There's no way we can go save them ourselves!" Mineta cried out as Kaminari nodded in agreement.

"Can you two perverts grow a pair for once and stop being cowards!" Jiro shouted.

Shoto took a moment to gaze at his left arm. The same left arm that Izuku had freed from the shackles he himself had placed on them in the Sports Festival.

"We are training to become Heroes…"

Momo turned to him, "Yes, but we are still not allowed to work as Heroes-"

"But does that mean it is all right for us to not do anything?"

"Th-That's... " Momo looked unsure.

"I'm going….."

Everyone looked towards Izuku.

"Deku-kun?" Ochaco questioned.

"What do you mean? Where are you going?" Momo asked.

Izuku stood up and looked at his classmates with the most determined face that they had ever seen him with.

"I am going to go save them." Izuku said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHAT?! Midoriya, you're not seriously considering going and fighting all of those armed Villains?! Didn't you learn anything from USJ?!" Mineta yelled.

"Yes, I am Minoru. I've already made up my mind. If you want to be a coward and stay here, hiding, and waiting, then be my guest. But our teacher, All Might, and everyone else on this damn island is being held hostage by some Villains who decided to mess up everyone's day. I don't know about you guys, but I don't think I will be able to go to sleep at night when I know I could have done something."

He then took a deep breath and looked at everyone, "I'm going to beat all of those Villains and save everyone. I'll do it alone if I have to. I have a duty to fulfil."

Izuku then turned around and was about to exit, before someone shouted to him.

"WAIT, DEKU-KUN!"

Izuku turned to see that it was Melissa.

"I-Island's security system is on the top floor of this tower. If the Villains have taken control of the system, then the authentication locks and passwords have been disabled. We should be able to restart the system. We just need to get away form the eyes of the Villains and get to the top floor… Then, maybe we can save everyone."

Izuku widened his eyes at the blonde, "Melissa-san…"

"What do you mean by 'get away from the eyes of the Villains'? How?" Jiro aksed.

"Currently, none of use have actually been harmed. I think the Villains are not used to working with the security system."

"Avoid fighting and get the system back to normal, huh? I see." Shoto said as he understood the plan.

"We could do it, don't you think?" Kaminari spoke up with hope.

"Definitely!" Jiro replied.

"Wait, hold on-" Mineta said as he was still a little unsure.

"But the Villains are waiting on the top floor…" Momos muttered.

"There may not be a need for you guys to fight," Izuku said. "If we get the system back to normal, then All Might and the hostages will be released. When that happens, the tables will be turned in an instant!"

"Deku-kun, let's do it!" Ochaco shouted.

"Ochaco-chan?"

"I don't want to sit around doing nothing if there's something we can do. I think that's something that's more important than whether we're Heroes or not."

Izuku smiled, "Yeah, let's help the people who need help! Let's do what our natural instincts are telling us to do."

"Yeah!"

"Izuku."

Said boy turned his head to see that it was Shoto who addressed him.

"I'll go, too."

"Me too!" Jiro said.

Izuku nodded, "Thank you, Shoto and Jiro."

"I'll turn us back if I decide we cannot do anymore. If you're okay with that, then I will go, too!" Tenya said to Izuku.

Izuku gave him a thumbs up, "No problem man."

"If that's the case, then I will go, too!" Momo spoke up.

"All right, me too!" Denki agreed as well.

"Momo-chan! Denki! Thanks!"

Mineta looked at everyone agreeing to go and he finally burst out,

"OH, ALL RIGHT, I GET! I just have to go, right?"

"Thanks, Minrou!"

"Let's take this on, Mineta!"

"Let's do our best, Mineta!"

Izuku walked towards Melissa, "Melissa, please wait here."

"No, I want to go too!"

Izuku widened his eyes in shock, "But…. you are Quirkless…"

"Do you have anyone who can change the setting of the security system?"

"Uhhhhh…." Izuku smartly replied.

"I am a student at the academy. I think I can be useful."

"But…"

"I might just get in the way until we get to the top floor… but let me help protect everyone, too. Please!"

Izuku hummed in thought as he gave her his answer.

"All right. But you have to promise me to never leave my side. Always stay close to me. You got that?"

"Yes!"

Izuku then took Melissa's hand and put her right beside him, "Don't ever let go of my, alright?" He whispered in her ear.

Melissa felt a weird sensation from having Deku whisper in her ear, but nonetheless she nodded.

Izuku then walked towards the front, with Melissa holding onto his hand.

"Let's go and save everyone!" Izuku shouted with vigor.

"RIGHT!" Everyone else said in unison.

* * *

All MIght coughed as he was still trapped in the bindings. He then looked up and noticed Izuku standing above the glass again.

' **Young Izuku?!** '

Izuku nodded at All Might with determined and Heroic eyes.

' **Those eyes… Don't tell me… No, run away!** '

Izuku used his Empathy Quirk to connect with All Might. He could feel his thoughts emotions.

'No I won't run.'

All Might widened his eyes in shock, ' **This.. feeling.. It's so familiar… Izuku, it is too dangerous!** '

'I want to do what I can. I'm going to save all of you.'

' **Young Izuku…** '

'I will definitely save everyone!' Izuku then turned and ran away in the other direction.

' **He's going, after all, huh? I know that I must reproach him as a teacher for his actions.** '

All Might then pridefully smirked.

' **But, if you don't move now, you're not a Hero. In that case, I'll wait. I'll believe that you all can break us out of this situation. We're counting on you, you Zygotes** '

* * *

 _ **Central Tower- Top Floor- Control Room**_

David and Sam entered the Control Room, lead by the armed masked Villain who was ordered by Wolfram to take the two scientists.

"I brought him."

Another Villain, who was sitting on a chair, dealing with the security system on the main computer.

"Hurry up and unlock the vault," He said as he continued typing on the computer.

"Acting so high and mighty…." The armed Villain said as he removed his mask, revealing peach colored hair. He had what seemed to be red tribal markings on his face.

His left arm turned into metal and the end of it was sharp and pointy.

"You heard him. If you don't want to die, then hurry up and do it. "

"R-Right." David said as he gulped.

"Take him," The peach colored Villain said.

"Get out," Two armed and masked Villains lead them to the vault.

* * *

 _ **Central Tower- Emergency Stairs**_

Izuku and the others were running up the stairs, trying to get to the top floor. Izuku stopped with Melissa behind him as he looked to see what floor it was.

"This is the 30th floor. Melissa-san, what's the top floor?"

Melissa panted as she replied, "The 200th floor."

"Seriously? We have to climb that much?!" Mineta cried out in horror. He was already sweating just from 30 floors.

"It's better than running into Villains." Momo said as they continued to run up the stairs.

Izuku started to slow down as he felt Melissa panting hard… and she stopped in her tracks. Melissa was holding onto Izuku's hand as he had ordered due to not wanting her to get hurt due to her Quirklessness.

"Melissa-san, are you alright? I can ask Ochaco-chan to use her Quirk on you."

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Melissa said as she panted.

Izuku frowned. He could easily see that she was not fine. 'Her body isn't used to this. She probably never took the time to properly train physically train her body due to her Quirklessness.

Izuku then had an idea.

"Kya!" Melissa cried out.

Izuku was now carrying Melissa bridal style as he continued to go up the stairs.

"Deku-kun, what are you-"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Melissa!" Izuku said as he and the others continued up the stairs. However, three certain girls frowned with jealousy as they stared at Izuku carrying Melissa in his arms.

Once they reached the 70th floor, they got to a dead end.

"The shutter!" Tenya said as their pathway was blocked by a large metal door.

"What should we do? Break it?" Todoroki asked.

"If we do that, then the security system will react, and the Villains will notice us." Melissa said as now that option was out.

"Then can't we just go from here?" Mineta said as he pulled the handle of a door that behind them.

"Minoru!" Izuku yelled

"NO!" Melissa cried out.

But it was too late. Mineta had pulled down the handle and it had alerted the main control room.

"What? Did a door on the 80th floor open?" The Villain on the chair said as he looked over the main computer.

"Did you make a mistake scanning each floor?"

The Villain on the chair pulled up a screen to see Izuku and the others running down the hallway of the 80th floor.

"Are those… kids?"

They then alerted Wolfram.

"Uhhh boss… we have a little situation…"

He then explained to Wolfram what was currently happening.

"Let down all the partitions on the 80th floor. Don't let those kids get away!" Wolfram order as he pointed at two armed men to go catch them.

"Roger!"

All Might saw what was going on and grit his teeth.

' **Be careful, everyone. Villains are crafty.** '

Meanwhile, with Izuku and company, they were still running down the hallways as they continued to make their journey to the 200th floor.

"Is there any other way to go up?" Todoroki asked.

"There's another emergency staircase like this on the opposite side." Melissa informed the group.

"Hurry!" Tenya said as everyone began to pick up the pace.

Izuku then stopped as he noticed that the pathway was closing.

"The shutters are… closing!"

"The ones behind us are, too!" Momo called out.

Izuku grit his teeth as he noticed the last shutter about to close.

"SHOTO!"

"On it!" The Hybrid Prodigy sent ice in between the shutter to prevent it from closing.

Tenya then went through the gap and activated his Quirk to smash through a closed gate.

"Let's cross inside here!"

They went through the opening that Tenya made and found themselves in a forest like environment.

"Wh-What is this place? " Izuku asked.

"A plant factory. They research how Quirks influence plants here." Melissa replied.

"Wait! Look at that! The elevator's coming up!" Jiro pointed to an elevator and the top of it was reading ascending numbers that were signaling that someone was coming up.

"Are the Villains following us…?" Mineta said as he had a horrified expression.

"Let's hide and let them pass us!" Izuku ordered.

They all went to hide behind a bush.

"I wonder if we can use that elevator to get to the top floor?" Kaminari said.

"No, only authorized people can operate the elevators. And it's made as sturdy as a bomb shelter, so we can't destroy it." Melissa said.

"Come on, let us use the conveniences of modern civilization!" Mineta complained.

They heard the elevator ding, and two Villains came out. One was short and fat, while the other was tall and lanky with green spiky hair.

"Those clothes… They're the Villains who were at the party." Izuku observed.

"They said the kids were here." The fat Villain said as he and his partner walked forward.

"They came into an annoying place." The tall lanky one replied.

"They're coming!" Ochaco whispered with her hands covering her mouth.

"Quiet!" Tenya whispered.

"Don't come…. Don't come…." Mineta said in fear.

'Go away… away!' Jiro thought.

'Please, don't notice us!' Momo thought.

Izuku felt the fear and anxiety in his classmates with his Empathy Quirk. He then sensed two familiar energy signatures and smile.

"Don't worry guys, it's all going to be okay. We got backup."

"Huh?" They all asked.

"I found you, you damn kids!"

"Huh? What did you say, you bastard?"

Tenya widened his eyes, "It's Bakugo and Kirshima!"

"What are you two Villains doing here?" One of the Villains asked.

"That's what _I_ want to know-"

"-Leave this to me , okay?!" Kirishima cut Bakugo off as he turned to the Villains.

"Um, we got lost… Where should we go for the reception?"

"Why did you come all the way to the 80th floor if you got lost?!" Mineta said as everyone sweatdropped.

"I can see through you! Don't lie to me!" The lanky Villain yelled as he sent a blue blast of water towards Bakugo and Kirishima.

"His Quirk!" Katsuki said.

"Kirishima…!" Izuku yelled to warn the red haired classmate.

Before the blast could hit him, a glacier of ice came in front of Kirishima and stopped it it's tracks.

"This Quirk is… " Bakugo said as he and Kirishima looked towards who caused it.

"Todoroki?!" Kirishima yelled.

Shoto noticed that the Villains were breaking the glacier and sucked his teeth.

"We'll stall for time here. Look for a way to the top!" Shoto send a stream of ice towards the ice and sent them up with a pillar of ice.

"Todoroki? What about you?!" Tenya exclaimed.

"I'll be fine, just go! I'll be right behind you after I clean this up."

Izuku nodded, "Alright! I'll leave this to you guys! Be careful!"

"You're all here, too?" Kirishima asked in confusion. "What's going on, Todoroki?"

"You didn't hear the broadcast?"

"Huh?"

"Villains have taken over this tower."

"Huh?"

"What?!"

"I'll explain more later. For now, the Villains… "

The Villain busted through Todoroki's glacier with relative ease.

"What's with that Quirk?" Kastuki said as it easily smashed through Todoroki's ice.

"Don't let your guard down." Shoto warned.

"Shut up! I know!" Katsuki exclaimed.

"You kids…. Don't take advantage of us!" The short Fat Villain transformed into a giant purple monster.

Shoto sent a stream of ice towards the now giant, but the purple Villain easily smashed through all of the ice.

"Looks like this is going to be harder than we thought…"

* * *

Izuku and the others bust through a door as they all reached another dead end.

"This is no good, either." Tenya said.

"Hey, what should we do? We're like mice caught in a bag!" Mineta complained.

"Is this as far as we can go?" Kaminari yelled.

Izuku then saw something, "Melissa-san, do you see something that looks like a door on the ceiling? Over there!"

Izuku pointed towards a small cover on the ceiling. Melissa nodded, "The maintenance room for the sunlight system!"

Tenya smiled with hope, "Wouldn't that have an emergency ladder?"

"It's true that there's a manual one, but we can only access it from the inside."

"Even though we got this far…" Ochaco grumbled.

"There's still a possibility, " Momo spoke up. She used her Creation Quirk to produce some sort of grenade. She threw it towards the small room and it exploded, completely opening it.

"If you go outside through the space in the vent, you can use the outside wall to get to the top floor."

"That's right! As long as there's something similar up top-" Ochaco began.

"We can get inside!" Melissa finished.

Izuku began to hum in thought, "Who can get into the cramped vent and climb up to the outer wall…?"

They all then looked behind and looked directly at Mineta.

"Huh? W-Wait, me?!"

"Please, Mineta!"

"You're the only one who can do it!"

Ochaco and Jiro said respectively as they pleaded with the Grape Quirk user.

"STUPID! STUPID! Just what floor do you think we're on?!"

Kaminari took Mineta aside and whispered in his ear, "If you save everyone and become distinguished, then they will interview you, and you'll definitely be super popular with the girls!" Kaminari smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Please!" Ochaco and Jiro continued to plead.

"Harem, harem!" Kaminari whispered.

Mineta finally conceded, "ALL RIGHT! I just have to go, right?" He yelled with tears in his eyes as he really did not want to do this, but if he gets a harem, then it will be worth it.

Mineta went through the opening and proceed to go up the tower using his Quirk.

"Harem, harem, harem!"

He started to slip down the tower, but quickly recovered.

"Harem, harem, harem!" He motivated himself to keep on going. He started to slip down again but recovered once again as he was filled with unwavering determination.

"HAREM, HAREM!"

Before long, he landed in the maintenance room. He got up and panted and then smiled, realizing that he just completed his mission.

"I did it! I made it!"

Mineta then placed the ladder down so that the other students can climb it and go up.

"Now, now, now, give me some love! Just the ladies is fine. Just the ladies." Mineta said as drool escaped his mouth.

"You were amazing, Mineta. As expected of a student Hero!" Melissa complimented.

Melissa blushed with joy and happiness as he was even more fired up than before.

"Come on, let's get fired up, everyone!" Mineta yelled with his right arm raised.

"YEAH!" They all said in unison as they raised their right arms to the sky.

* * *

"Hey, you still can't find them?"

The Villains in the control room were looking over the cameras trying to look for Izuku and company. When they finally found them, Jiro used one of her earphone jacks to destroy the camera.

"Damn it!"

"Hey, 80th floor! The kids are getting away! What's going on?!"

"Be quiet! Shut up-"

The purple Villain began to say before he was blasted by Katsuki.

"Crap" The peach hair colored Villain then contacted Wolfram.

"Boss, those are no ordinary kids! They're students from U.A. High School's Hero Course-Hero reserves!"

"The brats are probably trying to restore the security system. You started the security machine on the 80th floor, right?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Then raise all the partitions on floors 100 to 130."

"Huh?"

"Just do what I say."

* * *

"Doesn't it seem like we got lucky? All the shutters have been raised since we passed the 100th floor." Kaminari noted.

"Could they have lost us?" Ochaco asked.

"That's probably not it," Jiro added.

"They're leading us somewhere, aren't they?" Momo concluded.

"Yeah. That seems like a logical thing to do if I were them." Tenya said.

"Even so, to get just a little further up… we'll go where they want us to go." Izuku said as they continued forth.

 _ **130th Floor - Laboratory**_

"There are so many!" Ochaco exclaimed as the group landed on the 130th floor. They saw that it was littered to the brim with small red killer robots.

"It looks like the enemy has changed from shutting us in to trying to capture us." Tenya said.

"I'm sure they have realized that we're U.A. students." Izuku replied.

"But in that case, we know what to expect, too!" Momo said as she created a conductor sheet from her back.

Tenya nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Let's go with Plan A, then. Kaminari!"

Said Electric Quirk user smirked, "All right, I'll do my best, too! I'm counting on you, Iida!"

"Right!"

Tenya activated his Quirk and began to spin Kaminari around and around at very high speeds. He then threw him up in the air.

"Take this… **Indiscriminate Shock 1.3 million Volts!** "

Kaminari fired a stream of electricity towards all of the robots. However the attack fazed off of them like it was nothing.

"They defended it!" Izuku called out.

Kaminari grit his teeth, "Damn it, then… **2 Million Volts!** "

"Idiot! If you do that…" Jiro called out.

After the blast was done, Kaminari had a goofy grin on his face.

"Yay…"

"...then you'll turn dumb." Jiro finished with a sweatdrop.

"But thanks to him, the security machines have been stopped." Izuku said.

Then, as if on cue, the machines started moving again and tied up Kaminari.

"Kaminari!" Jiro yelled.

"They're too sturdy!" Mineta exclaimed.

The robots started to go towards the rest of the students.

"We have no choice… Everyone! Plan B!" Tenya yelled.

"Right!" Momo created a flashbang grenade and threw at the robots.

"We can jam their communications with this!"

"Take this!" The girls proceeded to throw all of the flash bangs at the red killer robots.

"Minoru!" Izuku called out.

Mineta started throw his grape colored balls, "Give Kaminari back! He's got a harem waiting!"

The balls stuck the robots on their tracks and forced them to go back.

"How's that?"

The robots them broke out of Mineta's balls and proceed to go towards them.

"Man, they won't stop!"

Tenya sucked his teeth, "Let's go, Izuku!"

"Yeah!" Izuku took off his blazer and activated his Full Gauntlet.

' **Pride For All.. Perfected Full Cowling!** '

Izuku dashed ahead towards the robots.

"Full Gauntlet!"

" _If you wear it, I think you will be able to use your full power."_

"First, let's use **Kaioken Times 5!** "

A crimson aura enveloped Izuku as the display on the Full Gauntlet went from X1 TO X5.

" **SMASH!** "

Izuku blasted all of the robots away and completely destroyed them.

'It doesn't hurt. My arm is fine. And I didn't feel my stamina drain at all. I can do this!'

"Wee!" Kaminari yelled out as Tenya caught him.

"Jiro! Where are the security machines?!"

Jiro used her Quirk to hear out for them, "They are coming from the left!"

"Okay, let's keep going from the right!"

"Right!"

"Deku-kun, what's with that arm? It's amazing!" Ochaco exclaimed as she ran beside him.

"Yeah! Melissa-san, it worked perfectly!" Izuku said as Melissa was running a little behind him and Ochaco.

"You brought it, huh?" Melissa noted.

Izuku sheepishly smiled, "Uh… well I didn't really know how to take it off.."

Melissa and Ochaco sweatdropped and then proceeded to chuckle.

* * *

"Boss, there's something interfering with the sensors on the security machines. We lost those kids!"

"Don't lose your presence of mind." Wolfram exclaimed. "There's probably someone among those brats with a hearing Quirk."

* * *

"I hear a lot of the security machine wheels coming from the floor below." Jiro said as she had her earphone jacks connected to a wall.

"Any sounds from above?" Izuku asked.

"No, it's fine!"

"Alright then, let's go!"

 _ **138th Floor- Server Room**_

The students were running along but were surprised to see that a bunch of red killer robots appeared out of the door from the other side.

"A trap?" Tenya said shocked.

"Let's break through, Tenya!" Izuku said as he was about to blow them away.

"Wait! Deku-kun!" Melissa cried out. "If the servers here are damaged, then it could affect the security system, too."

Suddenly, numerous amounts of robots appeared from above.

"Just how many are there?!" Mineta shouted in horror.

"We'll stop the security machines here." Momo said as she crouched in position.

"Izuku, take Melissa and find a different route!" Tenya said.

Izuku nodded, "Melissa-san, come with me!" Izuku then ran in the other direction to find a different route.

"Ochaco, you come with us, too!" Melissa said.

"Huh? But-"

"Please, Uraraka!" Tenya exclaimed.

"Ochaco nodded, "Right!"

The two girls then followed after Deku.

Tenya activated his Quirk, " **Torque Over… Reciproburst!** "

Tenya gave a wild kick that send a good number of robots flying towards the roof, effectively destroying them.

Momo had finished creating a cannon, "I'll leave the gun to you." She said panting. "I'll make ammo!"

"Alright!" Jiro said as she began to fire at the robots.

"I won't let you have my harem, okay?!" Mineta yelled as he threw his balls at the robots and making them get stuck.

"Yay!" Kaminair cheered in the background as he was still suffering the drawbacks of overusing his Quirk.

"Go!" Jiro yelled.

* * *

Izuku heard the sound of cannons firing and stopped in his tracks, clearly worried for his classmates.

"Deku-kun, you can't stop! If we get caught here, then there was no point in Iida and the others staying behind!" Ochaco exclaimed as she and Melissa ran behind Izuku.

"R-Right!" Izuku said as he proceeded to continue running. "Everyone, please be okay!"

They then made it outside as they noticed a bunch of wind propellers.

"Th-This is…"

"The wind power generator system." Melissa said.

"Why here?" Izuku asked.

"If we go through the tower, the security machines are probably waiting to ambush us. So we'll go up to the op all at once from here. If we can just get to that emergency exit ..."

"All the way up there?" Izuku asked. The then lowered his back, "Alright then, Melissa grab onto my back. I will fly up over there. Ochcaco-chan, use your Quirk to make yourself weightless."

"Right!" both girls said.

"Melissa, hang on tightly." Izuku said as she got on his back.

Once she did, Izuku flew up. Ochaco was about to follow them by making herself weightless, but then noticed that a door opened and in came a pack of red killer robots.

"Oh no…" She said as the robots began to go towards.

"Ochaco-chan! Hurry up and use your Quirk and get away from there!" Izuku shouted from above.

"I can't! If I do that, then we can't save everyone!"

"Ochaco-san!" Melissa cried out.

But before the robots could attack her, a loud explosion rang out.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku yelled.

Ice then followed up as it trapped some robots.

"Todoroki and Kirishima!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Uraraka?" The Bi-colored teen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Deku-kun and Melissa are heading to the top floor right now."

"Yeah, I saw. We're going to stop these guys right here!" Todoroki said as he fired a stream of ice.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Katsuki yelled.

"But you guys are a good team!" Kirishima said.

"As if!"

"Nice! It looks like they were able to defeat the Villains after all!" Izuku said. "Thanks everyone! Your efforts won't be in vain!"

Izuku then flew up towards the wall, "Melissa hang on!

"Alright!"

" **Pride For All: Perfected Detroit Smash!** "

Izuku smashed through the wall and both he and Melissa landed in the tower.

"They got into the tower!" Ochaco chirped.

"Nice! Finish it for us Midoriya!" Kirishima yelled.

"You better not fuck it up Deku, or I'll kill you!"

"Izuku, be careful…"

* * *

"Send Swordkill and the others!" Wolfram ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"Defend the control room until I get there!" Wolfram said as he left towards the elevator.

Smoke began to emit from All Might.

' **Bear it… Bear it, All Might! I'm sure they can do it! I'm sure!** '

* * *

Izuku let Melissa off his back, "Melissa-san, are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine.."

"Good!" Izuku then sensed killer intent with his Empathy Quirk and Melissa out of the way from a sword slash.

Izuku looked up to see a peach hair colored Villain, otherwise known as Swordkill, attempt to slice him with his Quirk which seems to be just a metal sword from his arm. Izuku blocked the strike with his Full Gauntlet.

"You revolting kids!" Swordkill exclaimed.

"What are you all after?!" Izuku asked

"Don't pretend to be Heroes!" Swordmaster yelled as he summoned a sword from his left arm and attempted to strike Izuku with it. Izuku was caught off guard and thus narrowly dodged the slice. Swordmaster took advantage of that and made Izuku trip out of the hole in the wall that he made with his smash. Izuku barely held on to the ledge.

As Swordmaster was about to strike when Izuku was vulnerable, he was stopped by Melissa who grabbed onto him.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!"

"Let go of me, you bitch!" Swordmaster smacked Melissa away and she was thrown on the floor. Blood was drawn.

"Stupid little girl-"

"- **Kaioken Times 5 Smash!** "

Izuku smashed Swordmaster straight to the face which sent him flying to the stairs. He was immediately knocked out and several of his bones were broken due to the impact of Deku's smash. He was seen bleeding as Izuku made sure to hit him extra hard.

"Lay your filthy hands off her!" Izuku yelled with anger. Seeing him hit Melissa like and calling her a bitch, made Izuku want to break every bone in his body. But he restrained himself.

"Melissa-san! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. It's not too bad. Just a cut." She said as she showed Izuku her wound.

'Damn it! I left the senzu beans in my hotel room.' Izuku thought.

"Give me your arm." Izuku took a bandage from his back pocket and proceeded to tie up Melissa's wound.

"Sorry I couldn't protect you… I got distracted and got caught off guard. If I wouldn't have asked him that dumb question and just immedately one shotted him, then you wouldn't have had to get hurt."

"You should be saying, 'Thanks,' right?" Melissa said.

Izuku widened his eyes and then smiled, "Yes!"

He finished tying up the bandage.

"Let's go and save everyone!"

"Yes!"

As they were going up the stairs to the 200th floor, they met two armed gunmen.

"They're here!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

They began firing bullets, but Izuku effortlessly dodged all of them and took out the gunmen each with one shot.

He looked at the guns in disgust.

"Those are the weapons of cowards…"

Izuku and Melissa continued onto the 200th floor.

 _ **Tower- Top Floor**_

"Melissa-san, where's the control room?"

"In front of the central elevator."

They reached it, only to see that the vault was open.

"Someone's here!" Izuku said.

Melissa gasped as she noticed who was there.

"Papa?"

"Oh, it is!"

"Why is he on the top floor…?"

Izuku hummed in thought, "Did the Villains bring him here to force him to do something?"

"We have to save him!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Yes!"

They silently moved in.

David was typing at the computer. He heard a beep from it.

"I was able to unlock it. Go to block 1147." He told Sam.

"O-Okay!" He ran to the block. "I'm opening it!"

The block opened and brought out a white briefcase.

"You did it, professor! Everything is here." Sam opened the briefcase to show a few strange items within it.

David sighed in relief, "Yes, I have finally gotten it back. This device and research data are the only things I would never give up to anyone. I'll never give them up."

"Everything's going according to plan, isn't it? It looks like the Villains are doing well, too." Sam said.

"Thank you. It was all because you arranged everything for me, Sam." David said as he walked up towards Sam.

"Papa…"

David widened his eyes as he recognized that voice. He looked behind him to see Izuku and his daughter at the entrance of the vault.

"Mel… Melissa… and Izuku?"

"Miss and young man, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

Melissa took a step forward, "What do you mean 'arranged'?"

David looked nervously at the floor.

"Papa, don't tell me you're the one behind this incident?"

David still did not meet his daughter's eyes.

"In order to get that device…? Is that true Papa?"

David closed his eyes as he sighed and finally looked into his daughter's eyes.

"It is."

Izuku frowned at David and gripped his fists, "What?!"

"What…? Why..?" Melissa asked as her voice felt like it was breaking down due to the disbelief she was experiencing.

"The professor is only trying to get back what was stolen from him. This groundbreaking invention that mechanically amplifies Quirks… " Sam said.

"It amplifies Quirks…?" Izuku said, confused.

"Yes, it is still in testing, but with this device, unlike with drugs, Quirks can be amplified without affecting the body. However, the sponsors confiscated this invention and research data. The research itself was also frozen. If this was made known to the world, then the structure of superhuman society would change drastically. Fearing that, governments from different nations put pressure on him. That's why the professor… " Sam started to explain.

" _I can get my research back?! How?" David asked Sam._

" _Instead of doing it ourselves, we will have Villains steal it."_

 _David sighed, "Sam, don't be ridiculous… "_

" _There's no need for them to be real Villains. We can hire people wearing the guise of Villains and have it stolen by them. Of course they will not harm anyone. After it is done, we can continue our research in a different place."_

" _But…"_

" _I want to get the research back no matter what. Don't you feel the same way… David?"_

 _David stayed quiet._

" _I have completed the preparations. We will carry this out on the day of the I-Expo pre opening when the tower will be closed. The plan will start at the same time as the reception, the only time when all the people involved will be together. We will pull the strings in the back as the Villains make it seem like I-Island has been taken over. Professor…"_

Izuku and Melissa stared with wide and horrified eyes as they listened to Sam tell the story.

"No…" Melissa gasped out. "This is a lie, isn't it, Papa? Tell me this is a lie!"

"It is not a lie." David said sternly.

"This doesn't make sense… The Papa I know would never do anything like that! So why…? Why" Melissa pleaded with her father to tell her why he would do such a thing.

"It is for All Might."

"What? Uncle Toshi?"

'Toshinori-Sensei?'

"You two probably don't know, but his Quirk is disappearing."

Izuku gasped as he knew the reason as to why.

"However, if he uses my device, then it can go back to normal. It can even give him more abilities than he started with. The Number One Hero… The Symbol of Peace… can get his light back again… and save many people once more!" David said with a smile.

'Because Toshinori-Sensei passed **One For All** on to me...The professor was worried about All Might losing his power, and-'

David took the briefcase from Sam, "Please. Please let me hand this device over to All Might. There's no time to remake it! After he gets it, I don't care what kind of punishment I receive. I've prepared myself-"

"-THEY RISKED THEIR LIVES! What do you think Deku-kun and his classmates went through to save his hostages?" Melissa yelled at her father as she untied the bandage to let him see the wound she suffered.

David looked at her daughter, confused, "What is the meaning of this? The Villains were fake... " He looked at Sam, "It should have all been an act… "

"Of course it was an act."

They turned around to see Wolfram and a silver haired Villain next to him at the entrance of the vault.

"An act pretending to be fake Villains." Wolfram said as he smirked evilly.

Izuku grit his teeth, "So you're the leader of this whole operation huh?" He powered up to **Perfected Full Cowl**.

Wolfram willed a piece of metal railing and shot it towards Izuku. It wrapped around him and tied him to a wall.

"Deku-kun!" Melissa cried out in worry.

'A Quirk that lets him manipulate metal, huh?' Izuku thought.

"Stay there quietly for a bit, kid. Sam, where's the device?"

Sam snatched the briefcase from David.

"H-Here." Sam walked towards Wolfram with the briefcase.

"Sam…" David said in shock, "Don't tell me you were planning on giving the device to the Villains all along."

"Y-You're the one who tricked me. I served you for so long, but you let your research be frozen so easily, and the honor and renown we were supposed to get all went away… If I didn't get at least some money, then it was a waste of my time!"

David couldn't believe it. His long time assistant who pledged his loyalty to him… betrayed him for money.

"Sam… how could you."

Deku's eyes widened as he heard this, "So you're telling me, that after all of that trust he put in you, you're just gonna back stab him like that over something as superficial as money?!"

Sam sucked his teeth, "You wouldn't understand! You're just a child! You don't even know how the world truly works!"

Izuku narrowed his eyes, "Oh I understand more than you know…. And as a child from the outside looking in, I completely understand that you are a filthy dishonest rat!"

"You may say that, but at least I'm getting a reward, while all of you get nothing!" Sam retorted.

"And here's the reward I promised you."

Wolfram shot Sam in the shoulder. Izuku, David, and Melissa's eyes all widened in shock.

"SAM!" Melissa yelled.

"Wh-Why? This isn't what you promised!" Sam grunted out.

"Promised? I don't remember. This is your reward."

Wolfram shot again, but instead of hitting Sam, David Shield got in front of the bullet just in time.

"Professor, why…?" Sam asked.

"R-Run away!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Deku yelled as he broke out of the metal bindings. He charged at Wolfram at full speed. The Villain was caught off guard and was sent to the other side of the room.

"Izuku Midoriya, huh? You're a strong one, aren't ya? That actually hurt… a lot." Wolfram said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"You know of me?" Izuku asked.

"Know of you? Kid, I don't think there isn't a person who doesn't live under a rock that _doesn't_ know of you. You put on quite a show at the Sports Festival. And your involvement in the battle against the Hero Killer also made it through the news."

Izuku got into his stance, "Well if you've seen what I can do, then you should know what to expect. And just to let you know, I've gotten _much_ stronger since the Sports Festival!"

Wolfram smirked, "Good! If not, then this fight would probably be way too easy."

"What?"

Wolfram laughed, "Oh, kid! Trust me, you're strong, but do you really think that there aren't others stronger? People who have trained and mastered their powers for ages?"

"Oh really? Well I am confident that I can beat you!" Izuku said arrogantly as he charged up his aura.

"Oh you're so naive. But you're young, so I'll give you a pass."

"Enough talk! Let's fight!"

Izuku charged towards Wolfram at top speed once again and attempted to smash him to bits. Wolfram manipulated some metal and made it sharp and threw it towards Izuku.

"I already got your Quirk figured out! You manipulate metal, so all I have to do is dodge and get up close to you and you're done for!"

Izuku weaved the metal and went straight towards Wolfram.

"Metal Manipulation? Oh you're even more naive, than I thought!"

"Huh?" Izuku questioned.

"I don't just manipulate metal…"

Wolfram caused the floor to rise as the walls started to bend to his will.

"I manipulate the Earth itself!"

Wolfram enclosed the walls and floor between Deku. Deku struggle to break free as he looked at Wolfram once more.

"So, earth manipulation?"

"No, you fool! Think deeper!"

Wolfram stretched his hands towards the air and manipulated so that it turned hot and threw the toxic gas towards Izuku.

"What in the-"

Izuku crushed the walls that were trying to enclose him.

" **KAIOKEN!** "

Izuku sent a ki blast towards the gas and it exploded on impact. He then flew towards Wolfram and pinned him to the ground.

"I got you!"

"Or do you?"

Izuku then felt his insides start to hurt. He let go of Wolfram to hold his stomach.

"What the hell is happening to me?! I feel like my insides are burning!"

Wolfram smirked as he got up, "I am restructuring your very being!"

"What? But how?"

Wolfram chuckled, "Tell me Young Izuku… what is all matter in the universe composed of?"

Izuku began to think for a moment, and then he gasped.

"What? No way! You don't mean-"

"-Ding ding! Looks like you figured it out"

Izuku grumbled as he held his stomach in pain, "But how could such a powerful Quirk exist?!"

Wolfram smirked, "I told you, young man… there is always someone _better…"_

Izuku's eyes widened in horror as he figured out Wolfram's power.

"Y-Y-You Quirk… it allows you to manipulate…. Atoms.'

"YES! You are a smart kid indeed!"

Izuku grit his teeth as he struggled to stand up, "But even so… I still can't let you get away with you've done! I'll find a way to beat you!"

Izuku then began to power up, but the pain inside only increased.

"Don't you learn? The more energy you use, the easier it is for me to control your atoms!"

Wolfrom then closed his fist.

"AHHHH!" Izuku scream in absolute pain. He felt as though there was lava in his stomach.

" **KAIOKEN TIMES 10!** "

A crimson aura and electricity and aura enveloped Izuku as he rushed towards Wolfram.

" **Perfected New York Smash!** "

Izuku directly landed a hit on Wolfram. It created a resounding BOOM as the Villain was sent towards the vault. The Full Gauntlet read X10 and was slightly beeping.

Izuku then felt an even greater pain in his stomach. He got on his knees and threw up blood.

"Deku-kun!" Melissa watched in horror as Izuku was effectively getting destroyed from the inside.

"Man, are teenagers that hard headed these days?"

Izuku gasped in shock as he looked up.

"He… He's still not down? But I put everything I had into that **New York Smash!** '

Wolfram grabbed Izuku by the face, "Kid, let me give you a lesson about reality. It may seem like you're on top of the world. But one day, there's going to be some bad motherfucker who beats the ever living shit out of you. And then you're going to learn, then you don't have no power at all in this world. You are weak. You can't win. There are battles that you just can't prevail in. That motherfucker is gonna teach you that. And it just so happens that motherfucker is me!"

Wolfram then manipulated some metal and binded Izuku to the same wall as before.

"You lost, kid. Deal with it."

Deku had lost to Wolfram.

Wolfram then grabbed the gun and pointed it at David who bleeding on the floor.

"Now to finish what I started…"

"Papa!" Melissa ran towards Wolfram in order to stop him.

"Don't come here!" David yelled.

Wolfram pistol whipped Melissa onto the floor.

Izuku saw this and started to boil with anger.

'He.. He… hurt her! How dare he!'

Wolfram stepped on David's back, "Feeling like playing Hero after all this time? It's no use No matter what reason you had, you've diried your hands with evil deeds. Whether we're fake or real, the crime you committed will not disappear. You're the same as us. You can no longer remain a scientist or continue your research. You can only fall into the darkness of Villains." Wolfram proceeded to laugh maniacally.

Izuku struggled on the bindings. He must have made them extra sturdy.

Wolfram picked up David, "All you can do right now is mass-produce that device for me." He then knocked him out.

"Take him away!" He ordered his subordinate.

"Give him back!"

"Huh?"

Wolfram looked towards Melissa on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"G-Give Papa back!"

Wolfram smirked and pointed his pistol at the young woman, "That's right, I have to get rid of all Professor's attachments."

He then got ready to pull the trigger.

Izuku's heart skipped a beat. Time went in slow motion.

'No… no… no… I can't let that happen!'

An insurmountable amount of rage began to overtake Deku. He felt rage at Wolfram, at Sam and David for lying, an at himself for not being able to protect Melissa. He was hungering for power… He needed it…

'I need Power… I need it RIGHT NOW!'

Inside Izuku's mindscape, the First Sacred Door began to leak energy as the lock was slightly loosened.

" **What's going on?!** " Nana Shimura asked as she and the rest of the previous **One For All** users started to panic. The whole mindscape was shaking, and they didn't know what to do.

" **Oh… so it's happening again, huh**?"

They turn to see Inner Deku floating in front of the leaking door.

He smirked, " **This ought to be one to remember.** "

The First User of **One For All** also smiled as he rubbed his chin.

" **Interesting… How very interesting…** "

Back with Izuku, dark yellow Ki began to envelop him as his hair stood up and became spikier. It also gained a red tint.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!** "

Everyone stood in shock as they heard Izuku's roar. Wolfram dropped his gun as he stared in amazement.

"What power…."

Izuku broke through his bindings as he landed in front of Melissa. His entire shirt was torn, giving the world a view of his adonis like mussels. He was even bulkier than before as his pupils disappeared.

Melissa stared in horror, "Deku-kun? What is this?"

She felt fear…

Izuku stared straight at Wolfram.

" **I'm gonna kill you…** "

The False Super Saiyan had returned.

* * *

 **A/N: Links**

 **Discord Server (Delete the dashes): h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-a-3-C-Z-9-T-Y**

 **Discord Tag: JeffMen103#0001**

 **Twitter: JeffMen103**

 **Youtube: JeffMen103**

 **Wattpad: JeffMen103**

 **Ao3: JeffMen103**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-a-t-r-e-o-n-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-p-a-y-p-a-l-.-m-e-/-Je-ff-M-e-n-1-0-3-?-l-o-c-a-l-e-.-x-=-e-n-_-U-S**

 **Okay, so me and the boys in the discord server made a deal.** **They asked for a special Christmas chapter. And I said sure, so long as we either get 10 patrons or 3,000 reviews by December 25th. They said bet. So if you all want that Christmas chapter that is entitled "Deku Saves Christmas", then get to pledging or review.**

 **Chapter 25: Two Heroes (Season 2 Finale) will be released on 12/1/2019. Patrons get early access.**

 **Have a great day.**


	25. Two Heroes Part 3 (Season 2 Finale!)

_**Chapter 25: Two Heroes Part 3 (Season 2 Finale!)**_

* * *

 _ **For as the body is one, and hath many members, and all the members of that one body, being many, are one body**_

* * *

 **(Music: Skillet-Monster)**

" **I'm gonna kill you…** "

False Super Saiyan Deku said with a low growl. His deep and melancholic voice sent chills down everyone's spines. David, Sam, Wolfram, and his lackey all looked at the False Super Saiyan in shock. They had never seen a person with such an aura and killer intent. The amount of power that Deku was emitting was astounding. Wolfram actually gulped as he didn't expect the U.A. student to recover so quickly.

But Melissa had very different thoughts going on in her head. The Deku she was seeing in front of him, was very different from the Deku she had just gotten to know. Before, when she looked into Izuku's eyes, she saw a vibrant green full of hope and heroism that made her feel safe and secure.

But now as she stared into his eyes, all she saw were pupiless orbs only filled with pure rage, and anguish.

'Deku-kun… what's happening to you?'

Wolfram quickly regained his bearings after witnessing the Izuku's transformation.

"You're gonna kill me? That doesn't sound very Hero like of you, doesn't it? And what makes you think that you will be able to do that after the beating you just took.

Izuku emotionlessly stared at the Atom manipulator before growling at him.

" **Shut up…** "

Wolfram raised his eyebrows, "What did you say, kid?"

Izuku said nothing as he simply dashed towards the Villain.

" **SUPER DETROIT SMASH!** "

The False Super Saiyan yelled out as he aimed for a super smash with the intent of completely destroying Wolfram.

Wolfram responded by quickly summoning a wall from the ground using his atom manipulation.

As soon as Izuku's fist made contact with the wall, it decimated the structure to bits as gusts of wind were created from that one smash alone.

"Damn, what power?!" Wolfram's lackey exclaimed as they had to cover their eyes due to the brute force of the wind created by Izuku's **Super Detroit Smash**.

Izuku turned towards his Quirkless companion, " **Melissa….** "

Melissa flinched from the voice and tone used by Izuku when he called out her name. He didn't even use the honorific. Melissa felt chills, the hormonal part of her was kind of turned on from seeing Izuku half naked, showing off his adonis like body and it was even more defined due to the False Super Saiyan transformation. But she ignored those thoughts and focused on the ones that currently plagued her psyche.

'Deku-kun? Are you okay?'

Izuku gave her an emotionless expression, " **I'll save the professor and Sam!** "

Melissa widened her eyes at the statement. Before she could reply, Izuku continued.

" **So save everyone else!** "

Melissa looked at Izuku for a quick moment before nodded and sprinting off towards the exit.

"Don't let her escape!" Wolfram yelled when he saw Melissa running away.

"Yes, sir!" The Lackey said as he chased.

Izuku was about to stop the Villain before Wolfram cut him off with more metal barriers. Izuku simply scoffed at the futile attempt to keep him at bay and simply jumped over the barriers. He landed in front of the lackey who was chasing after Melissa, allowing said girl to escape.

" **Where do you think you're going?** " Izuku asked with a demonic growl.

Izuku was then hit by multiple metal barriers.

"Don't get carried away!" Wolfram yelled.

Izuku grit his teeth in annoyance, " **You hurt the professor… you hurt Sam.. and worst of all, you hurt Melissa and even made her cry! And for that… you will be punished!** "

The False Super Saiyan crushed all of the metal and roared in pure rage. Just the thought of seeing Melissa in pain had sent the young Saiyan over the edge. He wasn't in his right state of mind right now. He was consumed with hunger and wrath. He hungered for destruction and blood. And he will eliminate anyone who is in his way.

"You're going to punish me? I would like to see you try, young _Hero_. Don't get in over your head just because of some miraculous power boost. You still forget, that I have power over everything around us!"

Wolfram waved his hand and attempted to manipulate the atoms inside Izuku's stomach like once before. But for some reason, the young Saiyan wasn't groveling in pain like before.

"Huh? Why isn't my Quirk working?"

Izuku smirked and proceed to punch Wolfram right on the jaw. Wolfram was sent tumbling across the vault as he held his jaw in pain.

"You should be throwing up your insides right about now! Why are you still standing?!"

Izuku rushed towards Wolfram and grabbed him by the head. He then slammed him on the ground and dragged his face across the hard metal floor. Wolfram howled in pain as his skin was getting scraped.

Izuku then picked him back up and kicked him upside the face.

" **Super Manchester Smash!** "

Part of Wolfram's mask was torn off as he was sent flying across the vault once again Izuku sent about a dozen Ki blasts towards him as they all made mini explosions.

"Boss!" The silver haired lackey called out as he saw his leader get man handled by a teenager. "Why, you little shit!"

The lackey attempted to kill Izuku but the False Super Saiyan merely turned around and uppercutted the lackey, which resulted in a broken jaw.

" **Stupid.** " Izuku gruntled as he focused his eyes on Wolfram.

Wolfram got back up, panting as his mask was hanging on his face loosely. He sucked his teeth as Izuku stared at him with his pupiless white eyes with his dark yellow aura blazing around his body.

"You really are something, aren't ya, kid? And for some reason my Quirk is working on you. Why is that?"

Izuku slowly walked towards the red haired criminal, " **I simply evened the playing field. I demanded for power and I got it with this form. As powerful as your Quirk is, it does have a weakness. You can only focus on one target at a time, and the more times and power you use from the Quirk, the weaker it becomes. Since you already used it on me a few times before, and now that my overall defense has been amplified, your Atom manipulation is starting to have a weakening effect.** "

Wolfram grinned, 'He figured it out. I'm impressed kid. You're one of the few people to find out my weakness. And in only one confrontation, too. This kid has some serious talent and a lot of fire power. I better start to take this seriously.'

Wolfram clapped his hands at the adaptive learning ability of the False Super Saiyan, "Congratulations, Izuku Midoriya! You have figured out the weakness to my Atom Manipulation Quirk. You're right, the more I use it, the weaker it gets. And the stronger the opponent, the more energy it takes for me to manipulate their atoms."

Izuku grit his teeth, " **I don't want your congratulations. All I want is to hear your screams as I tortue you to death for all of the evil you have committed.** "

Wolfram chuckled as he heard that, "Tortue me to death? Wow that is very different from the vibe you were giving off earlier. Did you suffering your first loss against someone make you upset? Face it kid, you are going to encounter people who are just superior to you and you will find no way to beat them. I am one of those people. You still need time before you can stand up against me and many others in this world! YOU ARE STILL JUST A CHILD!"

Izuku smirked as he heard Wolfram's rant, " **A child huh? Well I may be a** _ **child**_ _,_ **but a child is currently kicking your ass! So what does that make you?** "

Wolfram dusted himself off and adjusted his mask, "Don't get cocky. The battle has barely even begun.'

" **Well then, let me finish!** "

Izuku dashed towards Wolfram and aimed a **Super Texas Smash** right to his head. However, the atomic manipulator, willed metal to block Izuku's strike. Izuku's punch went right through the metal which forced Wolfram to move out of the way. The resulting Smash made a whole onto an entire wall.

"You got a lot of power, but you still need time to fully master it!"

Wolfram manipulated the atoms in the air to turn it into fire and shot it towards Izuku.

The False Super Saiyan casually clapped his hands, which caused a sonic boom and tore apart part of the vault. The wind got rid of the fire completely and blew Wolfram away.

'Damn it! He can do that with just the clap of his hands!?'

Izuku roared as he flew towards Wolfram and grabbed by his legs and began to swing him across the air. Wolfram manipulated the atoms in the air created an air shield that took the shape of a wind propeller. The air blades were so sharp that it could easily cut through steel.

Izuku roared and and a yellow energy blast came out of his mouth. The blast destroyed Wolfram's air shield as he was sent down to the ground, taking burnt of the attack.

Izuku took that opportunity to land on Wolfram. He planted his feet on his stomach and he made sure to use a lot of force. Wolfram spat out blood as a result.

" **You Quirk is getting weaker. Those air blades weren't sharp at all. And your metal attacks are even weaker than before!** "

Wolfram gulped as he blew hot air into Izuku's face.

" **Nice try!** " Izuku bellowed as he smashed Wolfram on the chest which caused the Villain to cough up more blood.

" **This is what you deserve! You and every other scum that dares to kill an innocent girl!** " Izuku then began to ruthlessly beat Wolfram. He was like a man possessed. There was no rhyme or reason to his assault. He just punched wherever his instincts told him to. He felt rage and battle lust boiling inside, and he had to let out on Wolfram. Izuku wanted to kill him, but before he did, he wanted to cause as much pain as possible.

" **DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!** "

Izuku chanted with each blow he landed on Wolfram. His yellow fists now being stained with the blood of a criminal. Izuku was smirking in delight. His battle lust and wrath was taking control. If he didn't stop soon, then he would seriously kill Wolfram.

Wolfram absorbed all of the punches quietly. Blood was from his mouth as he felt multiple broken bones in his body. He tried to move, but the False Super Saiyan was just too strong and quick. But as he was getting beaten to death, he had a smirk on his face.

Izuku noticed this and stopped his assault. Blood dripped from his knuckles as he got off from on top of Wolfram.

" **WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING! I'M IN THE PROCESS OF KILLING YOUR DISGUSTING ASS!** "

Wolfram began to audibly laugh as he heard Izuku's outburst. This just enraged the False Super Saiyan even more.

" **YOU SON OF A BITCH!** "

Izuku picked up Wolfram and threw him across the vault. He then fired a barrage of endless Ki blasts towards his body. He put so much rage and anger into them as he fully intended to kill Wolfram with these blasts.

" **DIE!** "

Izuku sent a final ki blast and it created a resounding explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Izuku widened his eyes in shock as he heard even more laughter.

"I'm laughing at your hypocrisy!" Wolfram yelled.

Izuku grit his teeth, " **How the hell are you even still alive!** "

Wolfram merely smiled as his wounds from Izuku's merciless assault began to heal.

"You know something kid? For a second there, I actually thought you were a true Hero. But you're nothing more than a fake!"

Izuku's hands began to glow with Ki, " **What did you just say?!** "

"You heard me! You're a fake! You're a hack! You call yourself a Hero, but you have every intent of killing me right now!"

" **Because you fucking deserve it! You tried to kill innocent lives!** "

"And somehow that makes you justified when you're literally doing the same thing?"

" **Of course it does! You are not innocent!** "

Wolfram grinned as he held out his hand.

"Tell me Izuku Midoriya… how do you determine if someone is _innocent_ or not?"

" **Huh**?"

Right as Wolfram said that, a large blue orb appeared on Wolfram's palm. It was very hot and gaseous, and he sent it hurling straight at Izuku.

The False Super Saiyan was caught off guard and was hit head on by the blue orb.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Izuku screamed in pain as he felt where the blue orb hit, burning, almost as if his skin and tissue was being disintegrated.

Izuku struggled to get back up as skin was burned from the blast. He looked to see Wolfram smirking evilly as all of his wounds from earlier were completely healed.

" **What in the? How are your wounds healing? You don't have a healing Quirk, and you have already overused your Atom Manipulation Quirk, so you shouldn't have the energy to heal all of those wounds at once so quickly."**

"You're right, Izuku Midoriya. You're way stronger than I thought but I came prepared."

Wolfram held up his hand to show the same blue orb as before, "Who ever said I only had one Quirk?"

Izuku widened his eyes in shock, " **A second Quirk? But that's not possible!** "

"Oh but it is! The world is a big place, and there are many people out there with special abilities. One of them being able to give and take Quirks at will."

Izuku gasped as he listened to Wolfram.

" **It can't be…. All For One!** "

"Oh, so you know him! That's kind of surprising given your age. He had been hiding in the shadows for quite a while. Me and my team was actually hired by him to take David Shield's Quirk Enhancer. He then gave me this Quirk 'just in case' as he said."

Izuku narrowed his eyes, " **And what Quirk did he give you?!** "

Wolfram then clasped his hands as he began to charge up in the energy inside.

"Tell me, what are the four states of matter?"

" **Solid, liquid, gas.. and …** "

Izuku then gasped in realization.

"HA! Looks like you figured it out!"

Wolfram threw the condensed ball of energy towards Izuku and began screaming in pain as he felt his skin burning from the blast. He also began coughing as toxic gas began to circulate around the vault.

Izuku got up in pain as he struggled to stand.

" **Your second Quirk, its... Plasma Manipulation…** "

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Wolfram yelled out as he laughed. He then held out his hand as a yellow orb appeared on his palm.

"Believe it or not, Plasma makes up the majority of our Universe! It is the strongest and most dangerous state of matter. It is what stars and nebulas are composed of. The gas gets so hot that it can burn through almost anything." He then smirked as the yellow orb in his hand began to get bigger and bigger.

"All For One said that with a good level of control with this Quirk, you could create an entire star right on the spot with ease!"

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing, " **There is that much power.. With just one Quirk?** "

Wolfram boastly laughed, "Of course, kid! Like I said, the world is big. There are so many mysteries that have been left to be discovered. You have no idea what waits for you on from the outside. You may feel protected inside out U.A.'s walls. But out there in the real world, it is either hunt or be hunted."

Izuku growled, " **SHUT UP!** "

Izuku fired a **Super Galick Gun** at Wolfram. Wolfram casually used a Plasma beam that completely burned the purple energy wave.

" **What?!** " Izuku yelled out in shock as one of his strongest attacks was being burned right in front his eyes.

"Looks like _I evened the playing_ field, huh?"

Wolfram then dashed towards Izuku at Massively faster than light speeds, and hit him with a Plasma powered punch. Izuku yelled in pain as the punch charred his skin.

Izuku grit his teeth as he felt the pain coursing through his body.

' **Plasma stings like a bitch!** '

Izuku then flew and fired multiple ki blasts. Wolfram responded by using his atomic manipulation to increase the temperature of the room. Wolfram then fired streams at plasma straight at Izuku.

Izuku screamed in pain, as he collapsed to the floor. His body was screaming in pain. His entire body was burning hotter than ever before. Even moving a finger felt like he was swimming in lava.

Wolfram walked towards the fallen False Super Saiyan.

"You tried to kill me due to anger. You let your anger consume you. And you acted recklessly. You let your emotions get the best of you and now you're laying on the ground with your body burning all over. You thought selfishly, and not like a Hero. Like I said kid, you still have much to learn about the world.

Izuku got up as he struggled to get back in his fighting stance. His rage and battle lust steadily decreasing as the pain began to take too much of a toll on Izuku's body, even as a False Super Saiyan.

" **I don't care…. I'm still g-g-going to b-b-beat you… and save everyone…** "

Wolfram shook his head, "Looks like you have to learn the hard way."

Wolfram powered plasma around his fist. He then shoved his plasma infused fist right through Izuku's chest, causing a gaping bloody and burning hole.

Izuku coughed out blood. The plasma fist was so strong that it knocked Izuku out of False Super Saiyan and back into base form. His power decreased as his muscles shrank in size.

Wolfram smirked in victory.

"You have lost to me, two times now!"

Wolfram withdrew his fist from Izuku and let the young Hero in training drop to the floor.

"You were tough opponent, Izuku Midoriya. I hope this experience shapes and changes you into a stronger foe. I wish to battle you again once you have grown."

Right as Wolfram finished that last remark, the gates and shutters in the vault began to open. He sensed the entire island resetting.

"Damn it, did she get the security system back to normal?"

All across the island, the robots were deactivated and the locks and shutters opened once again.

"What the-" Katsuki said as he noticed the robots stopping.

"They stopped?" Ochaco noted.

"Did Izuku and Melissa do it?" Tenya said as he and the others were free from the robots in the lower level.

" **I-Island's security system system is now operating in normal mode.** " The robotic voice of the security system announced as everyone drew a breath of relief.

Back at the reception party, all of the Pro Heroes were released from their bindings.

"What happened?" One armed villain asked as he was drop kicked by a Heroine.

The Civilians cheered as they could finally relax and not worry about their lives ending.

" **Excellent work! I knew you zygotes could do it!** " All Might exclaimed as he rushed out of the reception party.

Wolfram sucked his teeth in annoyance. Looks like it was time to retreat.

Wolfram picked up David and the briefcase. He then saw his silver haired lackey getting back up.

"Where is the helicopter?"

"It has landed." The lackey replied as he painfully rubbed his broken jaw.

"Good. We're getting out of here."

"Y-Yes, sir."

They then exited the vault as they went towards the location of their escape helicopter, leaving Izuku lying in a pool of his own blood.

A couple of moments after the Villains left the vault, Izuku gasped for air as he finally regained his bearings after getting a fist shoved straight through his chest.

Izuku saw that he was losing a lot of blood, and fast. If he didn't get help soon, he may die of blood loss.

"I-I-I…. L-Lost… Twice…"

Izuku took the time to process what had just happened. He got his ass handed to him by Wolfram in the first round. He then got angry and lost control of himself and rushed towards Wolfram with a violent assault.

'Oh yeah… I tried to kill him… didn't I?'

Izuku gripped his fists, "He was right…. I let my emotions get the better of me. I had every intention of killing him after I transformed. I was acting like a Villain, trying to do kill him out of selfish desire for revenge. If I had actually killed him, I would never forgive myself!"

Izuku tried to get up, but his body didn't listen to him as he immediately planted back on the floor, completely exhausted and broken. His skin burned from all of the plasma attacks and he felt himself shutting down. His vision got darker and darker.

He then snapped out of it as he grit his teeth.

""M-Move, Izuku Midoriya! What are you here for?"

Izuku began to think about Wolfram and the Quirk Enhancer.

"I can't let him get away with that weapon. I can't let Melissa and the Professor down. I can't let All Might and my friends down either…. Come on DEKU! GET UP!"

Izuku sat up but then widened his eyes in horror as he saw the blood leaking from the hole in his chest.

"C-C-Crap…. I guess I can't just walk around with this gaping hole in me. I need to at least stop the blood from leaking until I get Medical attention. But how?"

Izuku pondered for a few seconds but then came up with a solution.

"This may hurt… a lot! But I have to do it until I can get help."

Izuku's hands glowed green as ki energy orbs engulfed them. He then positioned them over the hole in his chest.

"Well, here goes…"

Izuku then put the hot energy orbs on the wound and began to scream.

"AHHHHH! Damn it! Come on Deku, just ignore the pain! You're supposed to become the Number One Pro Hero someday right? Well then this should be nothing!"

Izuku then finished cauterizing the wound as he panted.

"Just… ignore the pain. You just fought a guy with plasma, Izuku, this is nothing."

The Green Haired Saiyan then stumbled on his steps as he struggled to walk out of the vault.

"I will do what I can right now."

Izuku then powered up as a crimson aura engulfed him. The Full Gauntlet beeped as it read X20.

" **Kaioken Times 20** should get the adrenaline rushing."

Izuku then began to run in pursuit of Wolfram. But he had one thought in his mind.

'How am I going to beat him? He has two Quirks, them being atom manipulation and plasma manipulation. I got completely destroyed even when I transformed. And I can't do that at will. What am _I_ going to do?'

Izuku then gasped as he just got an epiphany.

"That's it! I know how to beat him!"

* * *

All Might running along the hallway, looking for Wolfram as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and picked up.

" **What's wrong Melissa?** "

"Uncle Toshinori! Papa's been taken by the Villains, and Deku-kun's gone after them!" Melissa yelled in panic as she looked at the cameras from the control room. She saw Wolfram with David hunched over his shoulders and Izuku following after them while painfully holding onto his chest.

"And it looks like he's badly hurt! He's forcefully holding onto his chest!"

" **It's fine! I will go!** "

* * *

Wolfram and his lackey had made it to the roof where the escape helicopter was ready to go.

"Boss, what about everyone else?" The Silver Haired Villain said as they made their way to the helicopter.

"We're leaving before the security system gets reactivated." Wolfram yelled.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

"Kill… me… " David grumbled to Wolfram as he didn't feel like he deserved to live anymore after what he had done.

"I'll add just a few more sins… Then, I'll make your wish come true." Wolfram said as he tossed David and the briefcase in the chopper. He was about to get on as well before he heard a familiar voice.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Wolfram turned, only to roll his eyes in annoyance to seeing Izuku hunching on the door to the roof with his left arm holding onto the wound in his chest.

"Give the professor back!" Izuku yelled as he panted, his **Kaioken Times 20** aura blazing.

David gasped as he saw Izuku standing there, all torn and bloody but with an unbreaking resolve etched onto his face.

"Jesus Christ, kid do you ever stay down? What are you even doing? You have a hole in your chest, can barely stand and you come here. Did you come here to seize this man who was committed wrongdoing?" Wolfram said as he smirked evilly and spread out his arms wide.

Izuku bit his lip, "No! I've come to save the professor!"

Izuku roared out as he rushed straight towards at Wolfram at full speed.

"You came here to save a criminal?!" Wolfram planted his hand on the ground to send blocks of metal at Izuku.

Izuk dodged the onslaught, "I'm going to save everyone! I'm going to save the professor, too!"

Wolfram snorted in amusement, "What are you saying?" Wolfram summoned pillars of metal and shot them straight towards the Green-Haired Saiyan.

"SHUT UP!" Izuku jumped over the pillars. "That's what Heroes do! They save people who are in trouble!"

Wolfram took out his pistol at David, "How?"

Izuku widened his eyes and immediately stopped in his tracks.

"Don't worry about me… Get away." David yelled.

Izuku gripped his fists in frustration as he was forced to stand still.

"Jeez, it's so inconvenient being a Hero!" Wolfram boasted. He grinned in satisfaction, "I didn't do much and you already can't move."

Wolfram summoned a metal block and hit Izuku with it. He then shot beams of plasma at the Hero in training. Izuku narrowly dodged the beams but was hit with pillars of metal. He went flying and but was crushed in between pillars.

He then spat out blood as he felt the wound in his chest start to open up a bit.

"No matter what, being a Hero is not a smart way to live." Wolfram said as Izuku dropped to the floor.

"Get us out!" Wolfram said as he boarded the helicopter.

"Roger!"

The helicopter took off and as flying in the air. Izuku grit his teeth as he saw them getting away.

"Damn it… Times 20 is not enough. Looks like I'll have to crank it up! **Kaioken Times 25!** "

Izuku then flew towards the helicopter, 'Wolfram shouldn't be able to affect me with his Quirks without touching me!'

Izuku then grabbed onto the edge of the helicopter. The pilot stumbled as Izuku climbed up.

David looked at the boy in shock and amazement, "You're…"

Just then, Melissa had arrived on the rooftop. She gasped as he saw Izuku hanging onto the helicopter.

"Deku-kun!"

"Professor! Grab onto my hand!" Izuku yelled.

"Stop it. Izuku, get away!" David replied.

"Melissa is… Melissa is waiting for you!" Izuku pleaded as he held out his hand/

David gasped as he realized he wasn't even thinking about how this could affect her daughter.

"You certainly are a Hero. But you're an idiot." Wolfram shot at Deku with his pistol.

Izuku blocked the bullet with his Full Gauntlet but fell off the helicopter.

As he was falling, he said, "Don't give up. Think! What to do… What should I do…?!"

Izuku then powered up to **Kaioken Times 30** and rushed back to the helicopter. He punched Wolfram in the face and made him drop his gun. He was gonna blast him out of the helicopter but the Villain countered with a plasma blast that sent Deku straight back to the rooftop.

"Deku-kun!" Melissa yelled as she ran to the Green-Haired Saiyan's side.

"Have a nice nap!" Wolfram said as he knocked out David.

"Crap… Damn it…!" Izuku gasped out as he felt a burning sensation from the plasma blast. Even with **Kaioken Times 30** , he still wasn't strong enough.

"Deku-kun, are you alright!" Melissa worriedly asked.

Izuku sat up in pain. He felt the hole in his chest reopening as new wounds started to form. He could barely even move.

"Give him back! Give the professor back!" Izuku yelled in frustration and anger. Frustration and anger within himself for not being able to be a Hero and save David. Even after all of the training, trials and tribulations he has gone through, he was still too weak. And he hated himself for it.

"DAMN IT…!" Izuku screamed in sorrow.

" **This is the time to smile, Young Izuku!** "

Izuku gasped as he recognized that voice. He saw a large figure blurring past the helicopter at speeds faster than sound.

" **It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!** "

Izuku smiled in relief, "Toshinori-Sensei… you're here."

" **I'll have you give my friend back, you Villain!** "

All Might proceeded to land a punch straight through the chopper. The chopper exploded in a ball of fire as it went tumbling down in the night sky. All Might landed on the rooftop beside Melissa and Izuku with David safely in his arms.

"Papa… Papa!" Melissa exclaimed as she ran to greet her father.

"Me… Melissa… " David gasped out as he came back to consciousness.

"" **It's fine now.** " All Might stated with certainty as he ripped the bindings from David's hands.

Izuku sighed in relief, "I'm glad…" The young Hero in training then got into a coughing fit as he held onto his hurting chest.

"Deku-kun!" Melissa tended to the injured Saiyan, "Are you alright?"

Izuku painfully smiled, "It's alright… just got a slight hole in my chest, that's all. No biggie."

"THAT IS A BIGGIE!"

All Might and David chuckled as they saw the two teens bickering with one another.

"All Might… I… " David was about to say before he was interrupted.

A large block of metal hit All Might and sent him tumbling across the rooftop.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku yelled.

David was wrapped in metallic wires and carried towards a large cylinder. There were wires and metallic cables everywhere on the rooftop. The temperature increased drastically as plasma filled the air. Blue fire engrossed the rooftop as Izuku felt so much Killer Intent focused on one point on the rooftop.

"Papa!"

"Professor!"

David was tightly wrapped in plasma infused wires as he yelled in pain.

" **That Sam… He said that All Might's Quirk was declining and that he didn't have the power he once had.** "

Wolfram was revealed with a headpiece and a black gauntlet on his left hand. Veins looked to be popping out of his forehead. His voice was much deeper and darker and his overall figure was larger and bulkier.

Izuku widened his eyes in horror, "He's using… the professor's…" Izuku sensed Wolfram's Power Level skyrocket. He was shaking in fear and anxiety as he had never felt a Power Level so high. He couldn't beat him before, what chance did Izuku have now?

All coughed out blood as his body started to emit smoke.

' **Shit! Time's….'**

All Might looked towards Wolfram and powered up his fists, " **You don't know when to give up, huh?** "

All Might dashed towards the Quirk enhanced Wolfram and yelled, " **Texas…** "

Wolfram sent out a wall made of Plasma to block the Symbol of Peace's attack.

"... **SMASH!** "

All Might's punch barely made the wall budge.

" **WHAT?!** "

"All Might!" Izuku said as he knew just how powerful those Plasma attacks could be.

Wolfram smirked in amusement, " **What do you call that?** "

The Super Villain sent All Might tumbling down as he blasted him with the plasma. The entire rooftop was reshaping itself into Wolfram's personal domain. He was controlling the earth itself as it shook rand reverberated. Izuku stood frozen as he was being consumed by fear and self doubt.

" **As expected of something by David Shield. I can tell that my Quirks are getting revitalized! This is good. This thing is great!** " Wolfram bellowed as he felt his Quirks getting exponentially stronger and stronger as his conjured up more metal and plasma.

" **Th-This is Dave's…** " All Might gasped.

"It's the power of the device Papa made…" Melissa said in horror as she never thought one invention could grant so much power.

Wolfram laughed evilly, " **Now, in order to raise the price of this device, why don't we have a demonstration of how it can blow All Might?** "

Wolfram fired off plasma and metal towards the Number One Pro Hero. All Might narrowly dodged them. Wolfram fired another barrage which caused All Might to punch one of the attacks. The force of the punch caused a large tremor, and the Symbol of Peace was getting pushed back.

Melissa was sent up in the air due to the backlash of the battle. She screamed in fear for life until Izuku managed to catch her in his arms before she suffered any fatal injuries.

'Toshinori-Sensei….It's as I thought…' Izuku thought as he saw All Might struggling with pushing back one of Wolfram's attacks.

'He's at his limit!'

Wolfram snickered as he waved his hands around summoning gas clouds and blue fire. Izuku dodged them to get Melissa to safety.

"Uncle Toshinori!" Melissa whispered in worry as she saw the Symbol of Peace struggling.

All Might coughed up large amounts of blood. Wolfram's new level of power from the Quirk Enhancer was more than he could imagine.

" **Hurry up and get crushed!** "

Wolfram fired metal blocks towards All Might, intending to finish the Symbol of Peace once and for all.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku screamed in fear as he thought he was going to witness the death of his teacher right before his eyes.

But right before that could happen, the metal blocks were frozen in place by ice.

" **Huh? What is this?** " Wolfram asked confusingly.

"GO TO HELL!"

An abundant amount of explosions were fire at Wolfram. Wolfram blocked them with his Quirk. Izuku looked and recognized the person who had bravely attacked the Super Villain.

"Kacchan?!"

Bakugo grabbed his right wrist in pain, "How can you get beat up by such a damn lame last boss? Huh? All Might?!"

" **Young Bakugo!** " All Might grit his teeth in surprise.

"While you can.. The Villains… " Shoto said as he and the rest of Izuku's classmates made it to the battlefield.

"Shoto! Everyone!" Izuku smiled in relief.

"We'll take on the lumps of metal!" Kirishima yelled as he activates his Hardening Quirk.

"Yaoyorozu, take care of things here!" Tenya commanded as he and Kirishima rushed ahead.

"Right!" The Raven Haired Vice President replied as she activated her crimson ki. Ochaco followed suit as her pink aura enveloped her and debris started to levitate around her.

All Might smiled when he saw the determination in the students of Class 1-A, " **With my students so motivated, I can't be held back by some stupid limit!** " In the background, he saw all of the students are doing their best to take care of all of the metal and plasma obstacles and make his job easier for him.

" **I need to go past my limit, and go beyond!** " All Might battle cried and and punched through the metal block in front of him. He then flew towards Wolfram with a newfound resolve.

" **That's right, Plus Ultra!** "

All Might jumped over all of the metal obstacles that Wolfram threw at him. He also deflected the plasma infused metal blocks. He then saw Wolfram straight ahead and prepared his counter attack.

All Might crossed his arms together, " **Carolina… SMASH!** "

All Might's smash was powerful enough to light up the whole area. Izuku and the others had to cover their eyes due to the brightness. They then saw All Might was ready to land the finishing blow.

" **Prepare yourself, Villain!** "

But before that could happen, All Might's arms and legs were entangled by strong metallic cables infused with plasma.

All Might grit his teeth, " **Is this all you've got-?"**

Before All Might could finish his thought, Wolfram grabbed the Symbol of Peace by the neck. Wolfram's arm suddenly bulged out of nowhere as the sleeve was torn.

" **Prepare myself? You should take your own advice, All Might.** "

Wolfram's skin transformed into a glowing reddish hue. His Power Level increased exponentially as his face glew red as well. He put more pressure onto All Might's neck.

" **What is this power…?** " All Might coughed up blood. Wolfram then placed his hand where All Might's injury was and sent a pulse of energy towards it. All Might howled in pain.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku yelled as he started running towards where All Might was only to suddenly stop. He threw up blood as he clutched his chest in pain.

'Damn it, the wound is opening back up again.'

"Deku-kun! Stop, you're hurting yourself!" Melissa pleaded as she tended to Izuku.

All Might grit his teeth in pain as Wolfram was strangling him, " **This power enhances muscles.. There are multiple Quirks…** " All Might widened his eyes in realization, " **Don't tell me…** "

Wolfram grinned, " **That's right! When we were planning this extortion, I received a call from that man. He said that he wanted to work with me. When I asked him why, this is what he said:** "

" _ **If All Might's friend has said he wants to have a hand in something evil, then I definitely want to help. It is unfortunate that I will not be able to see All Might's face twisted in pain when he finds out, though."**_

All adopted an expression full of uncanny rage and anger.

" **ALL FOR ONE…!** " All Might yelled out in the realization that his arch nemesis was truly the mastermind behind this entire operation.

" **You've finally stopped smiling, huh?** " Wolfram snarled as he evilly smirked at the fallen Symbol of Peace.

All Might screamed in anger, " **NOOOOOO!** "

Wolfram simply laughed as he sent All Might back with metallic cables. He then wrapped him completely around with plasma infused atoms and then sent two cube blocks combined with metal and plasma, enhanced with the Muscle augmentation Quirk, in between All Might and started to squeeze the life out of him.

Izuku widened his eyes in horror as he saw more and more metal blocks coming and crushing All Might.

"All Might!" The students of Class 1-A yelled as they saw their Symbol of Peace on the death's door step right in front of their eyes.

"Uncle….! " Melissa gasped as she saw her father's best friend being crushed.

" **FAREWELL, ALL MIGHT!** "

Wolfram summoned metal spikes and sent it through the cubes.

"UNCLE TOSHINORI!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of green of red as it dashed towards All Might.

" **Perfected Detroit SMASH!** "

Izuku activated **Kaioken Times 40** and punched the cube with all of his strength. It completely decimated the prison as he and All Might went tumbling towards the ground.

Wolfram snarled in annoyance, " **That brat!** "

All Might and Izuku recovered from their fall. All Might looked on at his Successor in shock and worry.

" **Young Izuku! With that wound… It's too reckless! Take your classmates and get out of here now! That's an order!** "

Izuku smiled painfully as he looked on at his idol.

"I'm sorry old man… But I ain't running!"

" **WHAT?!** "

Izuku chuckled as he grabbed onto the wound in his chest, "A Hero has to save those in trouble! That is what you showed me! This guy is too strong for you to take on yourself. So let me help."

All Might stared at his Successor for a few seconds before he adopted a wide smile.

" **HAHA! Thanks. It is true that I am in some trouble right now. Lend me a hand… Deku!** "

Izuku grinned after hearing his teacher refer to him by his Hero name. It meant that he saw Izuku as an equal.

"Yes, sir!"

Izuku grabbed All Might's hand as they helped each other up. They then saw Wolfram laughing at them amusement.

" **So you're going to try to face me again, huh,** _ **Deku?**_ **Don't you know what happened the last 2 times you tried that?** "

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, I know. I got my ass kicked."

Wolfram snorted, " **Then you should know that I am way stronger than you! Look at what just happened a few moments ago! I just defeated your** _ **Symbol of Peace**_ **. You have no chance of defeating me on your own!** "

Izuku smiled, "Yeah, you're 100% right. You are stronger than me. You have proven that already. And I stand absolutely no chance in beating you on my own."

Izuku then took his stance, "But that's where you mess up. I'm _not_ on my own. Everyone's reaching out to me."

Wolfram raised his eyebrows in interest, " **Hm…..?** "

Izuku then used his Empathy Quirk. He could sense all of the emotions, thoughts, feelings, and hope within all of his allies.

"I can hear them...loud and clear! I hear everyone's voices and they're telling me that no matter what… I can't give up the fight!"

Izuku's **Kaioken** aura came to life as lighting began to circulate his entire being.

"They're what keeps me going. They're the only reason I'm still standing right now!"

Izuku then thought back to all of the battles he has gone through up until this point. He then remembered all of the allies and bonds he has created in his journey. He remembered all of the promises he made, and he was not going to break them. Not now, not ever!

Izuku's Power Level started to increase rapidly, "They're so strong… I can feel my friends' determination and strong pulsating through me!"

Izuku roared as his **Kaioken** multiplier increased to Times 50. The Full Gantlet started to beep as it showed a yellow warning sign.

"Still not enough…. I have to go higher! I have to **PLUS ULTRA!** "

Izuku began to yell as he powered up more and more. His crimson aura started to get darker and darker as more lighting began to surround his form. His muscles kept getting larger and bulkier.

" **Times 60… Times 70….** " All Might began to count as he saw the Full Gauntlet's display and it started to beep more and signalling a power over charge.

Once it reached times 80, a red warning sign appeared saying, " **DANGER! MAXIMUM LIMIT APPROACHING!** "

Melissa widened her eyes in shock, "No way… is he really going to do it?!"

"WHAT IS THAT DUMB NERD THINKING!?" Katsuki yelled.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Shoto exclaimed.

"STOP IT! Deku-kun, you're going to destroy yourself!" Ochaco cried.

"Wow so manly…"

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT MANLY?! He's going to explode!" Mineta yelled at Kirishima.

"Go for it, dude!" Jiro cheered Izuku on.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

Momo nodded, "Izuku-kun… don't die!"

"Times 90…." Izuku chanted as he battle power kept on increasing.

" **Deku... Are you sure about this?! Melissa's gauntlet may not be able to contain all of that power!** " All Might yelled.

"It's going to have to!" Izuku yelled back as he power up even more.

"Times 95… times 96… Times 97… Times 98….. TIMES 99!"

Izuku's skin started to gain a red tint as the **Kaioken** began completely transform his body.

Then with one final yell…

" **KAIOKEN TIMES 100! FULL GAUNTLET FULL POWER!** "

Izuku completely the transformation as the full gauntlet displayed in big bright bold letters, **X100! MAXIMUM LIMIT REACHED!**

Izuku could feel some pain course through his bones. The wound in his chest was burning, but he ignored it.

" **Alright… Let's do this All Might!** "

All Might smiled as he powered up as well, " **I don't use this power often… but this looks like a do or die situation! So let's go PLUS ULTRA! FULL COWL!** "

All Might was surrounded in yellow electricity as his hair spiked just like Izuku's. Izuku had red and green electricity surrounding him while All Might's was yellow. They then both grinned at each. They were ready.

( **MUSIC: You Say Run** )

" **Let's go, Deku!** "

" **Yes, sir!** "

The Teacher and Student duo then blasted off towards Wolfram at massively faster than light speeds plus. Wolfram scowled at them.

" **Stupid little brat! You're just going to regret ever stepping up against the mighty WOLFRAM!** "

Wolfram fired plasma and metal cubes at the duo as he yelled, " **You don't know when to give up!** "

"You're the one who doesn't!" Katsuki roared as he fired his explosions at the cubes and burned them to a crisp.

Izuku and All Might were running side by side as they saw Metal and Plasma pillars rushing towards them, attempting to kill them on the spot.

"I won't let you!" Todoroki shouted as he froze the pillars at their place with his ice.

Izuku and All Might jumped towards Wolfram as the Super Villain shouted, " **Out of my way!** " He proceeded to try to get rid of the students who were helping Izuku and All Might.

Wolfram then fired more obstacles and debris at Izuku and All Might. The two responded by turning themselves into bolts of lighting, red and yellow respectively, and simply stuck through all of the metal and plasma barriers.

Wolfram sucked his teeth as he summoned his more and more metal and plasma cubes from the sky.

"What is that?" Ochaco asked as she and the others saw all of the cubes combining into one, forming an ultimate giant cube that was big enough to overshadow the entire island.

" **I infused this attack with enough power to destroy a large star! I wonder what would happen if you let it touch the ground? Die Heroes!** " Wolfram yelled as he was creating his ultimate move.

Izuku and All Might knew they had to destroy that cube. They couldn't let it the ground or else everything will be destroyed. Before they could get to it though, they still had to deal with all of the debris and obstacles in front of them.

" **I got left, you go right!** " Izuku yelled to his fellow **One For All** user.

" **Right!** "

They then separated as they made their way towards all of the metal and plasma barriers.

" **Times 100 Final Flash!** " Izuku shouted as he fired the blast at all of the metal and plasma barriers on his side. It completely vaporized all of the obstacles on his side. He then made his way up as he saw incoming miniature cubes.

" **Times 100 Manchester Smash!** "

Izuku effortlessly kicked away all of the mini cubes that were fired at him. And then he saw plasma beams fired his way.

" **You think that's enough to stop me… Then you got another thing coming! Times 100 KAMEHAMEHA!** "

Izuku fired the red turtle hermit wave at all of the plasma beams which caused them all to evaporate into dust.

On All Might's side, he fired a **California Smash** and a **New York Smash** at all of the debris and cubes and they were all blown away. Each Smash as powerful as Izuku's blasts.

They then flew in the middle and met up with each other for the final blow.

" **To overcome the crisis in front of you…** " All Might began as he flexed his left arm.

" **...with everything you've got…** " Izuku followed up as he powered up his right arm and got ready to put in everything he had.

"... **and save people…** " The Symbol of Peace continued.

" **..with everything you've got!"** Izuku exclaimed.

" **That is what makes…** "

" **...a Hero!** "

" **I'll CRUSH YOU AND THIS ENTIRE ISLAND!** " Wolfram yelled as he fired the cube with all of the power he had.

" **DOUBLE DETROIT…** " Izuku and All Might chanted.

They put all of the remaining power they had left and put it in this one last attack.

" **...SMASH!** "

They collided with the large star busting cube. Wolfram tried to will it towards the teacher and student duo. All Might spit out blood as he put more and more power into the attack. Izuku grit his teeth as his chest and bones started to burn. The Full Gauntlet began to crack as he flexed his arm even harder.

Wolfram was pushed back due to the overwhelming combined strength of the teacher and student duo. Izuku and All Might's combined smash was able to tear right through the Star busting cube and destroy it completely.

David and Melissa looked on in shock as they saw the two's unbreakable and irresistible force/

"GO!" Ochaco yelled at Izuku and All Might at the top of her lungs.

"ALL MIGHT! IZUKU!" The students of 1-A shouted to the sky.

"BEAT HIS ASS!" Katsuki and Shoto screamed with vigor.

The stars of **One For All** started to align and condense all of the power into one. Izuku grabbed all of the power in his fist and and aimed it at Wolfram.

" **Go….** " Izuku began.

" **...Beyond!** " All Might flexed as he and Izuku were engulfed in the rainbow aura.

" **Plus… ULTRA!** "

Izuku and All Might's fists were engulfed in rainbow as they punched Wolfram will of their might.

Wolfram yelled, " **NOOOO! You can't defeat me!** "

" **Oh yeah…. I think I just did!** " Izuku yelled as the force of his punch was so strong, it completely tore and broke the Full Gauntlet.

David was free from his prison as all of the metal and plasma disappeared due to Wolfram being defeated. He opened his eyes to see an image of Izuku floating in the air with his fist pointing towards the heavens. Izuku had a triumphant and radiant smile on his face.

David gasped as that pose reminded of All Might in his younger days doing the same exact pose and the same exact smile on his face. David smiled in happiness as he realized that everything was going to be alright.

Everyone stared in amazement at the battle that they had just witnessed.

"Did….Did they do it?" Tenya asked.

"They did it…" Mineta chriped. "They finished off the Villain!"

"Yes!"

"All Right!"

"They did it!"

"It's over!"

"All Might!"

Katsuki and Shoto smiled as the class celebrated in victory.

The sky started to turn clearer as the Sun began to ascend.

Melissa ran up to where the final clash transpired. She saw Wolfram completely knocked out. He was hanging onto a piece of junk as his body was emitting smoke.

Izuku popped out out from all of the debris, panting.

"Deku-kun!" Melissa exclaimed as she ran up to the Green Hero.

"Melissa-san!"

"I'm glad that you are alright!"

"Dave, Dave!"

David opened his eyes to see All Might in a weakened state of his muscle form. One of his bangs were dropping down and large amounts of smoke were coming out of his body.

"All.. Might…"

All Might smiled at his long time friend, "I came to save you, Dave."

"Thanks…"

"Papa!"

"Toshinori-Sensei!"

The two best friends looked up to see Izuku and Melissa shouting their names and waving at them.

"If you want to thank someone, you should thank Melissa and Young Izuku." All Might told his friend.

Melissa began to sob, "I'm so glad… I really am…" She wiped away her tears. She then looked at Izuku, "Thank you. Thanks to you all, we were able to save everyone. You're my Hero, Deku-kun."

Izuku smiled at his Quirkless companion, "And you're my Hero, Melissa-san. It's thanks to you too."

Melissa raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean? I didn't do anything!"

Izuku shook his head as he gazed at his right arm, "I was saved so many times by your Full Gauntlet. Even as a Quirkless girl, you were still able to save so many lives. Thank you very much!"

"Deku…."

"Oh, but sorry! I broke it…"

Melissa chuckled, "Don't worry about that. Now that I have already made it once, I can make another in less than half the time! I will also make sure to put in a lot of upgrades so that you it will be better than ever!"

Izuku cheered, "Yes! That would be so cool! Maybe with the new and improved version, I can go **Kaioken Times 200!** "

Melissa laughed at his antics. Izuku then turned serious and looked Melissa in the eye.

"Melissa Shield… You can become a **Hero**!"

Melissa gasped as she heard those words. She had never heard those words spoken to her before. She then reached towards Izuku and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek.

Izuku's mind went into overdrive as he processed what happened.

"Thank you, Izuku… For everything!"

Izuku smiled and nervously gave Melissa thumbs up, "N-N-No p-problem…" He said with his face resembling that of a strawberry.

"Deku-kun!"

Izuku turned around to see his classmates cheering his and All Might's victory.

"Are you two okay?" Tenya yelled.

"We're fine! All Might and the professor are fine, too!" Izuku yelled back.

"Are you all okay?" Melissa shouted.

"WE'RE FINE!" They all sad.

"I heard most of it from Melissa.." Toshinori told David as he bandaged the scientist's wounds.

David avoided eye contact with the Symbol of Peace, "I...I was scared to lose your light...I was scared that the peace you built would crumble… But my ideas and that device were nothing more than ways to keep the status quo."

David stood up as he looked over to Izuku, "Even though the future, and hope, were right there in front of me, I didn't notice them… Like how Melissa is trying to become my successor, you have Izuku Midoriya… He's your successor, isn't he?"

Toshinori nodded as he looked at his successor, "He's still not ready. But in hides the possibility of shining as a Hero more than anyone. When my time comes…. I am placing all of my bets, faith, and hope on him!"

David smiled, "I can see it, too, Toshi… A light like yours…

A Golden Light of a Hero…."

David then widened his eyes as he remembered something.

"Wait a minute! Where is the Quirk Enhancer?!"

Izuku and All Might looked towards where Wolfram was knocked out. Izuku flew towards the Villain. He checked him and his lackeys and he didn't feel it at all. He looked all around the rooftop and found nothing.

He went to David and looked down in worry.

"It's…. Gone!"

* * *

" **So Wolfram failed, huh?** "

The doctor nodded, "Yes sir. Even with the Quirk Enhancer, he was defeated by All Might and Izuku Midoriya."

All For One smirked, " **And the device?** "

"Kurogiri has retrieved it, sir."

All For One sighed as he got up from his chair, " **Fine… I'll do it myself.** "

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED IN SEASON 3….**_

* * *

 **A/N: Bro to the guest reviewer that goes by the name "Nathan Ramos", do me a favor, instead of spamming the story with a bunch of random guest reviews, make an actual FanFiction account and PM me. Or how about joining the discord server? That would make things a lot easier for us to communicate. Cuz the way you be writing in the reviews, I can BARELY understand anything of what you saying. So yeah, how about we try that, okay?**

 **Links:**

 **Discord: Delete the dashes h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-a-t-r-e-o-n-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-t-w-i-t-t-e-r-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-p-a-y-p-a-l-.-m-e-/-Je-ff-M-e-n-1-0-3-?-l-o-c-a-l-e-.-x-=-e-n-_-U-S**

 **Wattpad: JeffMen103**

 **Ao3: JeffMen103**

 **Upcoming chapters….**

 **Chapter 26: The Second Glimpse of Evil-** _ **Release Date: 12/8/2019**_

 **Chapter 27:** _ **Release Date- 12/15/2019**_

 **Chapter 28:** _ **Release Date- 12/22/2019**_

 **Chapter 29:** _ **Release Date- 12/29/2019**_

 **Chapter 30: One For All Versus All For One:** _ **Release Date- 1/5/2020**_

 **Patrons get early access. Chapter 26 has already been posted on and Chapters 27-30 should be done in about a week.**

 **I'll see you all later!**

 **God Bless….**


	26. The Second Glimpse of Evil

_**Chapter 26: The Second Glimpse of Evil**_

* * *

 _ **Not rendering evil for evil, or railing for railing: but contrariwise blessing; knowing that ye are thereunto called, that ye should inherit a blessing.**_

* * *

"Summer Vacation Hero Special: From Number One Hero to U.A. High School Teacher. This time, we will look back at All Might's work and his great-"

The TV that was playing the interview was shut off by Kurogiri. He was tending the bar as usual with Tomura Shigaraki sitting on one of the stools.

Tomura smirked, "I figured it out. I know why the Hero Killer pisses me off and why those U.A. brats irritate me. It's all because of All Might. It is because he's always smiling thoughtlessly, as if there was no one he couldn't save. Because he's always smiling thoughtlessly…"

Tomura chuckled lightly as he stood up from the stool and exited the bar.

Kurogiri hummed in thought as he stared at what Tomura was playing with. He saw a deck of cards and a picture of a certain Green Haired Hero in training.

"Izuku Midoriya. He was Quirkless until his third year of middle school, but then he suddenly manifested a Quirk. In April of this year, after enrolling at U.A. High School, he distinguished himself, finishing First at the U.A. Sports Festival. He made headlines all over the world with his dominating performance in the global event. And then, during the Hosu incident, he and his friends fought against Hero Killer: Stain, and won. At that time, the Hero Killer saved his life."

Kurogiri squinted his eyes at the photograph of Deku. He pondered on how one boy could make such a difference.

"The boy acknowledged by the Hero Killer, the man seeking True Heroes. The complete opposite of Tomura Shigaraki…"

Meanwhile as said Leader of League of Villains was walking down a dark alley, he grinned as he just mirrored the thoughts of exactly what Kurogiri said.

"I'll make it myself- A world without All Might. And I'll show everyone… just how fragile that so-called justice is.

You better be ready… Deku!"

* * *

It was a bright sunny summer day in Musutafu, Japan. U.A. High School finished all classes for the first semester and started Summer Vacation.

But for one, Izuku Midoriya, that didn't mean he had time to play. To prepare for the upcoming training camp in the woods, he continued his independent training. Izuku was currently lifting weights in his bedroom. He had just finished his daily morning run and then showered.

Izuku took a deep breath as he looked at his computer screen. He had it open with a very familiar video. A video that he used to watch over and over as a child. No matter how many times he saw it, it never gets old or boring for the young Hero in training.

" _Can you see that? He's already saved a hundred people! That's crazy! It hasn't even been ten minutes!"_

" _That's crazy!"_

Two civilians shouted as they saw a figure rescuing people from a fire.

A loud boisterous voice laughed as he carried two people on his back.

" _He's laughing!"_

" _ **It's fine now. Why? Because I am here.**_ "

"All Might…" Izuku lowly whispered as he watched the video of All Might's debut intently. No matter how many times he would react his debut, it would always amaze him.

Izuku took a look at himself, "There are still times when I can't believe it… That All Might acknowledged me and transferred his Quirk to me…"

Izuku then began to think about the events at I-Island, "Man… I actually fought alongside All Might… and we were completely even!"

Izuku gushed and fanboyed over that fact. He then thought about his toughest challenge yet… Wolfram. He challenged the Green-Haired Saiyan both physically and mentally. He classified Wolfram under the category of "Super Villain." A Villain so strong and deadly that he was even superior to him and All Might. It took his and the Symbol of Peace's combined efforts to barely even beat the Super Villain. And not to mention he had control over three total Quirks combined with the Quirk Enhancer, developed by David Shield himself, and he was a tough baddie to beat. Izuku still cringed as he remembered the hole that Wolfram struck through his chest. He was barely able to cauterize the wound, but he still had to undergo surgery by Recover Girl as soon as flew back to Japan.

Izuku still grinned at the exhilaration and rush he felt when he went **Kaioken Times 100** and fought and defeated Wolfram with the help of his Teacher. He deduced, those were his Saiyan instincts coming into play. He wanted to feel that sensation and thrill again. But he probably would want it under much different circumstances than a Crazy power hungry maniac wanting to destroy the entire island.

"Yeah, let's try _not_ to do that again. With Stain, Shigaraki, and then Wolfram, I think I deserve a break from nut job bad guys."

After Izuku and the others made it back to Japan, the news of the I-Island incident made headlines. Both Deku, All Might, and the rest of the 1-A students that were present, were all credited with the defeat of Wolfram and the other Villains. The students who witnessed the epic battle firsthand, talked about how amazing and shocking it was that one of their own classmates was able to fight side by side with the Number One Pro Hero. Granted, it was with the help of the Full Gauntlet, which was destroyed, but it was still a major accomplishment.

Because of this, Izuku and Class 1-A got even more recognition and esteem. So much so that the press wanted to interview each and every individual student that was present during the battle. U.A. , however quickly shut them down, asserting that their students deserve a break from all of that chaos.

Before he boarded the plane to take him back to Japan, Melissa gave Izuku a very _goodbye_. When he boarded the plane, his face was covered in red lipstick that perfectly blended in with his enormous blush.

He shuddered in horror when he felt all of the killing intent and envy coming from the girls of 1-A who were there. Izuku made sure to book it to his plane right after he told his goodbye to Melissa. He saved her contact info so that they could keep in touch.

Izuku heard the doorbell from his front door. When he went to open it, he was greeted with two of his most notorious classmates.

"Minoru? Denki?"

"Yo, Izuku!" Denki greeted with a wave.

"Let's go to the pool!" Minrou exclaimed.

"Pool?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, before the summer training camp-"

"Let's train together!"

Izuku raised his eyebrows, "You guys want to train? Willingly?"

"Well yes, of course! After the events of I-Island, I think we should unwind a bit and spend some time together!" Denki exclaimed.

"Uh huh! And we would also be preparing for the training camp at the same time! It's a win win!" Mineta said with a thumbs up.

Izuku frowned suspiciously. He activated his Empathy Quirk to see what their true intentions were. He internally laughed at what he felt. But he just shrugged and just went along with it.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

In the Teacher's Lounge, Eraser Head and Vlad King, the respective homeroom teachers of Class 1-A and Class 1-B, were looking at the records of each class and were discussing the upcoming training camp.

"Vlad, about the strength increasing part of the summer training camp…"

"Eraser, before that, can you confirm the Quirks of the Class A students for me?"

Aizawa nodded, "All right." He then proceeded to list off all of the Quirks from his class. They were about to move on to Class 1-B's Quirk. They then heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse us. " Mineta, Kaminari, and Midoriya appeared at the door.

"What is it, you three?" Vlad asked.

"Mr. Aizawa, about the form we turned in the day before yesterday to use the pool… " Kaminari began.

"Oh right, the school granted permission. You can use the pool until 5 P.M."

"Yes, sir!"

"Thank you very much!"

"You said you wanted to use the pool for endurance training, right? Do your best." Aizawa commanded his students.

"Yes, sir!"

They then made their way towards the locker room.

"Using the pool for endurance training, huh? What a great idea, Minoru! If we're at school, then we can use our Quirks, too. It's perfect for training!" Izuku said as he tucked away his clothes in his locker.

"We're in the Hero Course, you know." Denki noted.

"Go Beyond Plus Ultra!" Mineta finished.

'It was the right choice to invite the diligent Izuku, Minoru.'

'If it has just been us, we might not have gotten permission to use the pool, huh?'

'By the way, there's no problem with _that_ , is there?'

'Of course not. I overheard by accident- After Finals were over…'

 _ **About a week or so ago….**_

"We have to refrain from taking long trips over the summer?" Ochaco asked in shock.

"Apparently, it's a request from the school." Jirou confirmed. Due to U.A.'s summer training camp, they could not afford to allow their students to take extended trips over the break.

Momo sighed, "That's too bad. I was supposed to go with Venice with my parents.

"How bourgeois!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"Aw, I bought a new swimsuit, too!" Mina whined. How else would she show off her sexy pink bod now?

"It can't be helped. We were attacked by the League of Villains before." Jirou added.

"Even so, I wanna play! I wanna go somewhere!" Mina cried as she wailed her arms in the air.

"Then, do you wanna meet up at the school pool over summer vacation?" Toru chirped.

Tsuyu nodded, "Yeah, if we're using the school pool, then I'm sure the teachers will give us permission."

"Good idea! Then we won't have to spend any money, either." Ochaco replied.

"It's better than being cooped up at home." Mina yelled.

"Then, I'll go get permission from the school!" Momo said in delight as she clapped her hands together.

Unbeknownst to the girls of Class 1-A, a certain Grape Haired classmate was listening to their conversation…

 _ **Back to the Present...**_

"That's what I heard!" Mineta yelled to his partner in crime.

"Then we have no choice but to go!" Denki replied with a lecherous grin.

"Let's find the charm of the girls in a different setting!" Mineta exclaimed as he imagined all of the female students of Class 1-A in very skimpy and revealing bathing suits.

"Come, let us go…"

Mineta and Kaminari rushed to the entrance of the pool. Each step getting closer and closer to their wet dreams.

"...to out paradise!"

As soon as they entered through the entrance of the school pool, they were hit with the stone cold reality….

"You're late!"

Both Mineta and Kaminari dropped to the floor in shock as they saw people they were _not_ expecting to be at the school pool.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are you guys here?!" Mineta cried.

Once they went through the entrance of the school pool, Mineta and Kaminari were shocked and saddened to see that all of the boys of Class 1-A were present with their swim shorts on, stretching and working out by the pool. The one who greeted them was Tenya Iida, who was wearing a pair of goggles and yellow head swimwear. He and the rest of the male students of Class 1-A greeted them, all wearing the standard school swim wear uniform. A pair of swim shorts and completely shirtless.

"Since we're doing endurance training at the pool, I messaged everyone to see if they wanted to come." Izuku noted as he had a smug grin on his face. When he had used his Empathy Quirk on the two perverts, he immediately knew what their true intentions were! He decided to kill two birds with one stone and just invite the rest of their classmates. That way, they all get to train together and he foiled their perverted plans.

"Is that what happened? You're too diligent, Izuku Midoriya!" Kaminari said as he gritted his teeth in frustration of their failure.

Mineta whispered towards his perverted partner in crime, "Calm down, Denki! There are definitely girls in swimsuits here!"

They then smirked as they went towards their presupposed "paradise."

"I'll burn the sight into my eyes!"

"The sight of their new swimsuits!"

"Oh, hey Mineta." Tsuyu greeted

"Kaminari, you came, too?" Jiro asked.

All 6 girls were on the other side of the pool doing stretches with the standard U.A. swimsuit uniform on. No bikinis, or and sexy, revealing, or skimpy bathing suits in sight.

Kaminari sweatdropped, "What's with those swimsuits? They should be wearing bikinis!"

"School issue swimsuits are pretty good, too." Mienat said as he blushed and drooled at the sight.

"Have some standards, dude!"

Tenya Iida walked up to the two perverts, "Kaminari, Mineta! It was a great idea to suggest endurance training at school! I'm impressed!"

Mineta and Kamiari each began to widen their eyes in horror as they knew exactly what would come next.

"Now, why don't you come and sweat with the rest of us?"

Tenya grabbed both of them in his arms and brought them back to the group, him laughing all the while.

"N-No, wait…"

"W-Wait…"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" The two perverts yelled in horror and fear as they would now pay the price for their impure thoughts and intentions for coming up with this idea of so-called "Endurance Training."

Izuku got into position for his warm up, "Alright guys, let's first start off with our warm up stretches! Then we'll move on to the workout!"

As Izuku was getting his stretches done, everyone took notice of the figure of their Class President. It's not like they have never seen him without a shirt before, but that was in the heat of battle, and when emotions were running high, so they never really paid much attention. But Izuku's body looked like it was sculpted by the world's greatest sculptors with the most pristine marble. Abs so defined that you could probably grind raw meat on them and biceps bigger than some people's thighs. All of the girls blushed profusely as they began to have some very _naughy_ and _graphic_ thoughts about what they wished they could do with Izuku's godlike body. Some of the guys nodded in admiration and respect, seeing Izuku as inspiration, while _some_ (really only two) stared at Izuku in pure envy, asking how could a guy, whose the same as them, could get such a muscular build. They hated how he would always get all of the girls' attention when it comes to stuff like this.

Mina whistled in appreciation, "Damn, Izuku! I've never wanted to eat a snack before so much in my life. Who knows what _else_ you could be _packing_?"

Izuku fell down on the floor due to shock and embarrassment on what Mina was hinting towards.

Toru nudged her pink friend, "MINA!"

Mina shrugged her shoulders, "Oh come on gals, we all know we were all thinking the same thing. It's not like anything I said was a lie."

"But still!"

The girls couldn't lie, they did have similar thoughts going through their heads.

'Deku-kun… why do you have to be so damn sexy!' A certain Zero Gravity Quirk user exclaimed in her head.

'Oh my… Izuku-kun, please I may not being to contain myself for much longer!' A certain Creation Quirk user thought as her and the other girls all had pretty much the same thought going through their minds.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA! Why did you have to be blessed with such a perfect body!?" Both Denki and Minoru shouted with such angst and jealousy in their voices that it almost drowned everyone.

"Uh… I don't know, I just really like to train, fight, and improve myself. It runs in the family, I guess…" Izuku replied as he smiled sheepishly.

"So, it's genetics?! That's so unfair!" Mineta screeched.

"Well I wouldn't say that. It took a lot of hard work to get where I'm at. I couldn't get to where I was now just by relying on 'genetics.'" Izuku replied as he continued his stretches.

It took a second for everyone to let what their Class President just said sink in. They already knew he was a hard worker. That much was obvious. But seeing him in action just made that all the more apparent.

However, there was another thing that his classmates noticed about Izuku.

"Hey Izu! How did you get that scar?" Mina asked as they all gazed at Izuku's chest.

Across Izuku's chest, there was as huge X-shaped scar. It was spanned from the beginning of his chest to the end right before his abs and stretched completely across. There were still signs of it being fresh as it was slightly red/pinkish. ( **A/N: If you've seen One Piece, it is basically the same as Luffy's scar he got when he was punched by Akainu/Sakazuki.** )

Izuku saw what they were staring at. He put his hand on it and traced along it, "Oh this is an injury I got from the Super Villain me and All Might defeated back at I-Island. I tried to fight him alone, but I ended up getting a plasma infused fist right through my chest. Not a very nice experience, but he was able to heal. It was honestly a miracle that there wasn't any permanent damage and all he got was a scar. Plasma was a very dangerous substance. It is what composition of the stars and nebulas of the universe. If it wasn't for Izuku's fast healing, Saiyan Biology, and him cauterizing the wound with his Ki blast, he may have suffered permanent damage that could have hindered his development as a Hero forever.

"A PLASMA FIST WENT THROUGH YOUR CHEST!?"

The students of 1-A all shouted at him in shock that he was even still standing right now. No regular human should have been able to survive that. And yet here Izuku Midroiya was, ready to start _endurance_ training with his classmates.

"Uhhh… Izuku-kun, after suffering such an injury, I believe it is in your health's best interest to rest before we head to the Summer Training camp." The Vice President said in worry for her Green Haired Class President. Due to her Quirk, she read a lot of chemistry books when she was younger. She knew exactly what Plasma was and how dangerous it was, and the fact that Izuku could even walk was astonishing to her.

"Nah, I'm good! Recovery Girl made sure to heal me up nicely. She just told me not to go too overboard until the summer training camp. A light endurance training session shouldn't be too hard. Plus, I want to take the time to hang out with you guys before we head on out to the training camp." Izuku replied as he finished his warm up stretches.

"Such diligence!" Mineta and Kaminari exclaimed.

Hearing those words, plus with the cool scar on his chest, it just made Izuku all the more respectable and attractive to the girls. And the guys honored and respect him more as well.

"Alright then! Let's get the training started!" Tenya exclaimed.

"NOOO!" Mineta and Kaminari screeched as they desperately tried to get away from the Engine Quirk user but it was too late. They had already done their own grave…

* * *

"Here I go! Here!" Ochaco served the beach ball over to the other side.

"Got it!" Mina said as she hit the ball back.

"Ribbit" Tsuyu deflected the ball with her tongue.

Jirou knocked it back, keeping the ball in momentum.

"Take that!" Toru exclaimed

"Got it!" Momo knocked the ball back before it hit the water.

The girls continued to play pool volleyball as Denki and Minoru looked over in distaste.

"Yosh! Let's take a 15 minute break!" Tenya ordered. The two perverts were sprawled on the ground as they were sweating profusely. They were not prepared for the strenuous endurance training that befell them when Tenya showed up. It seems like karma was truly a bitch.

Tenya brought over a mini fridge, "I brought these for everyone! Drink up!"

Tenya opened the mini fridge to reveal ice cold orange juice cans.

"Oh!"

"I feel alive again. Thanks!"

Kaminari and Mineta watched on at the girls playing volleyball in frustration, "Why are the girls playing around?"

"They got permission to use the pool for sunbathing."

"Mineta, why did you apply to use it for endurance training?!"

"We might not have gotten permission otherwise!"

As the two perverts bickered with each other, Izuku was hunched over, panting as he was dripping with sweat. He had the most out of all of the boys and was pushing himself as much as he could. Even though he was ordered to take it easy from Recovery Girl, he still wanted to put in as much training as possible. After he came back from I-Island, he secretly went to train in the gravity chamber under 100 times gravity. He had gotten the hang of it more, due to the zenkai boost he recently got and the experience of using **Kaioken Times 100**.

"Izuku."

Izuku turned his head to see Tenya graciously offering him a can of ice cold orange juice.

"You need to take a break."

Izuku smiled graciously, and took the can, "Thanks, Tenya." Izuku opened the can and gulped it all in one go. He noticed Tenya still standing in front of him and staring at him as if he was thinking about something.

"What is it?" Izuku asked the Engine Quirk user.

"Well, I just thought it was strange." Tenya took a seat next to the pool, "During the entrance exams, I didn't think I'd end up being such good friends with you. Frankly, I didn't think much of you back then. But during the practical exam…"

Tenya remembered the sight of Izuku running straight towards the Zero Pointer and completely vaporizing it with a **One For All Kamehameha** , "..you prioritized saving Uraraka over passing the exam."

" _ **How can a Hero Course reject people who save others and do the right thing?"**_

Izuku smiled in fondness of the memory. The day he got his acceptance letter from U.A.. All Might's words still reverberated in Izuku's mind.

"I was so happy." Izuku took a seat next to Tenya, "It had always been my dream to attend All Might's alma mater, U.A."

"And you definitely deserve to be here more than anyone else!"

Izuku closed his fist, "I appreciate the kind words, but I can't take all of the credit. I'm here thanks to the help of many different people. That's why I need to work harder!"

"OF COURSE!"

Izuku and Tenya turned to see a very familiar Ash blonde haired classmate of theirs marching towards them.

"Otherwise, there's no way I'd lose to a damn nerd like you!"

"K-Kacchan!"

"I got your message, but sorry I'm late! It took some time to get Katsuki to come." Kirishima exclaimed as he arrived with the Explosive Quirk user.

Izuku sweatdropped, "Is that what happened?"

"Hey, Deku! You wanna decide things right now? Huh?" Bakugo snarled with a grin as he lit explosions with his hands, signally he wanted to fight.

Izuku smirked as green sparks began to emit from his body, "Oh? Is it a rematch you want? I'll take you on any day, Kacchan!"

Tenya began to hum in thought, "It's true that just training isn't that interesting." He turned his head to the rest of the male students, "Everyone, do you want to see which of the boys can swim 50 meters the fastest?"

"Yeah!"

"Sounds like fun!"

"Let's do it!"

"Iida, we will help, too." Momo said as she and the rest of the girls wrapped up their game of volleyball.

"Thanks!"

"What about Quirks? Can we use them?" Ojiro asked.

"We're at school, so there shouldn't be a problem. However, you cannot cause damage to any people or buildings!"

They all immediately looked towards Bakugo.

"Why did you all turn to me?!"

Bakugo then walked up and sized Izuku, "I'll crush you, Deku!"

Izuku smiled, "Yeah, okay buddy."

"Of course, I'll crush you, too, Half-and-Half Bastard!"

"Okay, don't see how that will happen seeing as I placed higher in the Sports Festival." Shoto exclaimed.

"DOESN'T MATTER! I'll still kick your ass!"

"Alright, bring it on then."

The first heat lined as they got into their positions.

Momo prepared the whistle, "Then, on your marks...Get set…" She then blew the whistle as they all went full speed.

Bakugo smirked as he jumped and activated his Quirk, " **Explosive Speed Turbo!** "

He used his Explosions to propel himself in the air. He landed on the other side first…. Without ever touching the water.

"How was that, you extras?!"

"What do you mean, 'How was that'?!" Sero yelled.

"You didn't even swim!" Kirishima followed up.

"It's called freestyle swimming, you losers!"

Now onto the second heat…

"On your marks...Get set…" Momo blew her whistle.

Shoto simply summoned and ice stream and glided over it until he reached the finish line first. He didn't touch the water at all either.

"You're supposed to be swimming!" Mineta and Kaminari reprimanded the Bi-Colored teen for apparently not swimming in a _Swimming contest_.

Shoto shrugged, "Hey, don't look at me. They allowed Quirk usage."

And onto the third heat….

"On your marks… Get set…"

Momo blew her whistle once again and they were off. Izuku could've flew all the way to the other side, but he decided that would be unfair so he actually _swam_ unlike some of his classmates.

"You too, Iida?!"

Tenya was using his Engine Quirk to simply glide over the water. Like the others, he did _not_ touch the water.

Izuku saw this and thought that enough was enough.

" **Pride For All… Perfected Full Cowling!** "

Dark Green electricity surrounded Izuku, and he swam incredibly fast past Tenya. Tenya saw this and activated his Quirk at full throttle, but it was too late. Izuku had already made it to the finish line.

"Wow!"

"Good job, Midoriya!"

"Iida, you were so close!"

Izuku helped Tenya out of the water, "You beat me, Izuku."

"Tenya, you were amazing, too."

Shoto saw the exchange between the two, "Izuku…" He began to reminisce back to the Sports Festival. He remembered their battle in the Finals of the Tournament. He looked at his left hand as he recalled when Izuku said the words that would change Shoto's life forever.

" _It's your Quirk, not his!"_

Izuku and Tenya then looked at Shoto as they each remembered their encounter with the Hero Killer Satin in the Hosu incident. That battle left a mark on all three of them and would change the three students for the better.

Tenya remembered the words that Shoto spoke to him during the battle…

" _If you want us to stop, then stand up! Look properly at what you want to be!"_

Tenya smiled at the memory, "Todoroki, I vow once more that I will become a Hero like my elder brother."

Shoto nodded, "I will also become the Hero I wish to be…"

"I will also become a Hero-A Hero like All Might, who saves people with a smile… " Izuku added.

Afterwards, everyone took a short break before getting back to the competition.

"The winners of each heat-Bakugo, Todoroki, and Midoriya-will race for first place. Is that all right?" Tenya announced.

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Hey, IceyHot! Don't hold back! Come at me seriously!"

"All right."

"You too, damn Deku!"

Izuku sweatdropped, "I think you're taking this swimming contest a _little_ too seriously, Kacchan."

The three took their positions.

"The 50 meter freestyle final will begin now!" Tenya announced as he now had the Whistle.

All of the other classmates cheered, "Do your best everyone!"

"On your marks…"

Katsuki's hand emitted explosives, 'I'll fly across all at once!'

Shoto's left arm encased itself with ice, 'I'll slide through.'

Izuku crouched as his body was surrounded by dark green electricity, 'I'll swim to the finish using 2% of **Pride For All**!'

"Get set…"

Tenya blew the whistle.

All three of them jumped and were about to blast off with their respective Quirks, but suddenly, they couldn't use their Quirks anymore and dropped straight into the pool.

"Wh-What?" Denki yelled.

"Their Quirks were erased?!" Sero exclaimed.

"It's 5 P.M."

All heads turned to see their Homeroom Teacher walking towards them with his red eyes and floating hair signifying that he had his Eraser Quirk activated.

"Your pool use time had now ended. Hurry up and go home."

"Come on, Mr Aizawa!"

"We just got to the good part!"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes as they flashed threatenly, "Did you say something?"

"NOTHING, SIR!"

* * *

It was nighttime, and the Dagobah Municipal Beach was looking as beautiful as ever. It was even cleaner than before, as authorities demanded it to never go back to the state it was before.

Izuku was standing on the beach, overlooking the stars, deep in thought.

"Young Izuku?"

Izuku turned to see Toshinori, in his skinny form, walking towards him.

"Toshinori-Sensei? Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, my boy. What are you doing here at this time?"

Izuku sighed as he gazed at the waves…

"I'm here…"

" _Young man… you can become a Hero!"_

"..because this is where I started." Izuku said with determination as he remembered the fateful day where Toshinori crowned him as his Successor.

Toshinori grinned at his fellow **One For All** user, "Young Izuku, the summer training camp will be tough. Do your best."

"I will!"

* * *

The day had officially arrived. The first day of U.A.'s summer training camp begins today. Class 1-A were all outside by the bus with their bags packed ready to go. Many of them waited in anticipation of what was to come in their trip.

"U.A. High has finished its first semester and started summer vacation." Aizawa began, "However… Those of you trying to be Heroes will not recieve days of rest. At this summer training camp, we'll have you aiming for even greater heights-for "Plus Ultra"!

"Yes, sir!"

Aizawa then finished their speech as he let his students talk amongst themselves before it was ready to board the bus.

"Deku-kun, it's finally time for the training camp in the woods, huh?" Ochaco exclaimed as she got _extra_ close to Izuku.

Izuku's face instantly heated up, "Y-Yeah, that's right, Uraraka!"

'So close..!'

"What's the matter?"

Izuku began to sutter, "Well, um…"

Ochaco blinked her eyes in confusion before she widened her eyes.

" _Do you like… Izuku Midoriya?"_

As Ochaco remembered Aoyama's words from their final exam, she instantly sported a red blush on her face.

She jumped away from Izuku and started shouting, "I-It's time for training camp! Training camp! Training camp!"

Kaminari and Mina soon joined her as they also began to chant, "Training camp! Training camp! Training camp!"

Izuku sweatdropped, 'Ochaco-chan and the others are so excited… "

Suddenly, a familiar and _annoying_ voice began yelling, "What? None of the people in Class A failed the practical?! Oh wow, what a coincidence! None of the people in Class B failed either! That means both of our classes are on even on standing! Which also means that Class 1-A _isn't_ superior to Class 1-B! What? Isn't that weird? Isn't that weird? Even though they are supposed to be way better than Class B? How can that be?"

Monoma, who was the one sputing all of that nonsense, was then chopped on the head by Class President Itsuka Kendo.

"Sorry!" Itsuka waved apologetically at Class 1-A, until she waved at someone in particular, "Hey, Izuku-kun! Nice to see you again! Sorry about my classmate here. I'll make sure to get him out of your hair."

Itsuku then dragged Monoma into the bus.

Izku sweatdropped at the display, "Nice to see you too…"

Momo saw the quick exchange between Izuku and Itsuka. She saw the look in her eyes. She recognized it all too well. The look of _desire._

'Who does she think she is?'

"Monoma's scary," One of the Class B students.

Izuku eyes lit up, "Oh, look guys! It's Class B."

"We kind of met during the Sports Festival, but nice to meet you, Class A." One of the students said.

Izuku felt like someone was watching him, so he turned his head to see Yui Koda staring at him intently from all the way in the back. But as soon as they made eye contact, she immediately blushed and looked away.

Izuku tilted his head in confusion, 'What was that about?'

"We're getting on the bus!" Kendo shouted as Class B boarded the bus.

"Not just the girls from Class A, but the girls from Class B will also be there!" Mineta hungrily sucked on his arm, "It'll be like a buffet we can pick and choose from!"

"Yeah, that's about enough out of you." Kirishima said to Mineta with a deadpan look.

"Class A's bus is this way!" Tenya shouted, "Line up in seat order!"

They all fell into the bus and took their seats. The bus then took off towards the camp.

"Everyone, the bus will stop once in about an hour." Aizawa announced, "After that-"

"Let's play some music!" Kaminari shouted.

All of the students were mindlessly chattering and making noise, not paying attention to their homeroom teacher at all.

Aizawa stared deadpan at his students and simply sighed, "Oh, well. This is the only time they will be able to play around."

An hour passed and the bus stopped. All of the students got outside to stretch out their legs.

"Finally taking a breath, huh?"

"I GOTTA PEE!" Mineta cried.

"Anyway, does this even count as a rest area?"

"Huh? Where's Class B?"

They were standing in a random clearing overlooking a large and dense forest. The students looked confused. They thought they would be stopping at a gas station or something.

"-B-B-B-Bathroom!"

"-There's no point stopping without a reason." Aizawa said.

"Huh?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

Suddenly a black car pulled up seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yo, Eraser!"

Aizawa bowed, "Long time no see."

Three figures stepped out of the car. One was a young boy, while the other two were adult women with very peculiar costumes.

"Lock on with these sparkling gazes!"

"Stingly cute and catlike!"

The two women then posed together as they said the final line, "Wild, Wild,..Pussycats!"

Class 1-A looked on in pure confusion.

"These are Pro Heroes who will be working with us during the camp, the Pussycats." Aizawa informed the students. Just then they all heard a loud gasp, and a certain Green Haired Hero fanboy began to gush about the two Pro Heroines.

"They're a four-person Hero team who set up a joint a joint agency! They're a veteran team that specializes in mountain rescues!" Izuku shouted in pure joy. He never thought he would get the chance to meet THE Pussy Cats. When he said the word 'veteran', a certain blonde haired Pussy Cat slightly twitched her eye.

"This year will be their twelfth workin-"

Before he could continue on his fanboy rant, Izuku was promptly shut up by a clawed paw grabbing his face. He muffled in panic as he scrambled trying to get rid of the vice grip.

"I'm 18 at heart!" Pixie Bob shouted at the Teen as she gripped onto his nicely.

"18 at heart…" She creepily repeated herself.

"Y-You're 18!" Izuku exclaimed in shock. There was no way. Last he checked, the Pussy Cats were formed 12 years ago.

'She sounds desperate,' Kirishima and Kaminari thought as they cringed at Pixie Bob's immediate defensive reaction.

"Greet them, everyone!" Aizawa commanded.

"Nice to meet you!" Class 1-A politely said.

The young boy who was with the Pussy Cats merely scoffed and looked away from the others.

The body language did not go unnoticed by Izuku, but he decided to put that on the back of his mind for later.

Mandalay motioned towards the extended overlooking forest, "We own this whole stretch of land here. You all will be staying at the foot of that mountain."

"SO FAR!' The class exclaimed in unison.

"Huh? Then why did we stop here?" Ochaco suspiciously asked.

"Could this mean…" Tsuyu tapped her chin with her finger.

Sato nervously shook his head, "No way…"

'Oh boy… I probably should have seen this coming.' Izuku mentally sweatdropped.

"Why don't we get back to the bus, huh? Fast…" Sero shakily said as he turned away from the clearing.

"Yeah. Let's do that!" Kaminari exclaimed. Others nodded in agreement as they attempted to file back into the bus.

"It's 9:30 A.M. rigth now." Mandalay snickered mischievously, "If you're fast… Maybe around noon?"

Kirishima dropped his jaw in horror, "No way… guys.. "

"Let's go back!" Mina yelled.

"Get back to the bus, NOW!" Kirishima yelled, "HURRY!"

Class 1-A attempted to rush into the bus but it was already too late.

"Kitties who don't make it by 12:30 won't get any lunch!" Mandalay called out.

"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen." Aizawa began, "Training camp…"

Pixie Bob landed in front of the bus, blocking their path to safety. She grinned at them with her claws shining.

"...has already begun."

Pixie Bob's put both of her paws on the ground and it began to emit a blue light.

'NOW!' Izuku thought as he jumped in the air to prepare himself for what was to come.

Right after Izuku jumped, the ground began to shift into quicksand that threw all of the students off the cliff.

"What is this?!"

"The ground is rising up?!"

The students all yelled in fear as they fell down towards the forest.

"Hey! Since it's private land, you can use your Quirks as you wish! You have three hours! Come to the facility on your own two feet! After getting through… The Beast's Forest!" Mandalay informed the students as they were getting back up from being thrown off the cliff.

"The Beast's Forest?!"

"That name sounds like it came right out of Dragon Quest!"

"U.A. does stuff like this way too much."

They then saw a beast made from the dirt on the ground rise up and roar at them.

"IT'S A BEAST!"

The students were then forced to tackle on the beasts of the forest made from Pixie Bob's Quirk. However there was one student who wasn't caught by the avalanche that sent the others to the forest.

"Wow, that was a close one! If I did not react in time, I would have gotten swept up just like them!"

Izuku came down from where he was floating in the air. He watched in amusement, seeing his classmates being forced to deal with Pixie Bob's beasts.

Mandalay raised an eyebrow, "Oh Eraser! I didn't know you had a kitten that was very quick on his feet."

Aizawa nodded, "Yes, that's my problem child. He's a very special student. He got himself involved with the Hero Killer incident back in Hosu and he was also recently directly involved in the I-Island incident. I heard from All Might that he helped defeat Wolfram. I'm not surprised he saw this coming."

'Problem child?!' Izuku sweatdropped when he heard his teacher's nickname for him.

"Well seeing as though the Beast of the Forests would be a little too easy, why don't we give a more difficult task?" Pixie Bob chirped.

"Wait, what?"

Suddenly, Pixie Bob attacked Izuku head on with her sharp claws. Izuku narrowly dodged and deflected all of her swipes and kicks pretty easily. Izuku was about to perform a takedown on her before he heard a voice in his head.

" _Behind you!"_

Izuku turned around to see Mandalay start to attack him as well. Now he had to dodge both Pro Heroines at the same time.

"What's going on?!" Izuku frantically yelled as he ducked under a kick from Mandalay. He then moved to the side to avoid a clawed paw strike from Pixie Bob.

Aizawa spoke up, "We are planning to have you and your classmates acquire early what you would normally get at the beginning of your second year, so the level of training for you and your class is going to be crazy no matter what. Permits to use your Quirks in the time of an emergency- A Provisional License allowing you to work as Heroes. With Villains being so active right now, you also need to learn how to defend themselves."

Izuku widened his eyes, 'That's right, the League of Villains is waiting in the shadows. We're going to need to be prepared for when they make their move.'

Izuku then activated **Kaioken** with a yell, his crimson aura coming to laugh. Mandalay gasp in shock at his level of power. He was then gonna smash them when he felt his Quirk disappear.

"Okay, that's enough! You pass the test. Now let's get in the car." Aizawa exclaimed, his red eyes glowing at Izuku. He then deactivated his Eraser Quirk and went towards the car.

Pixie Bob licked her lips in want, "Young, sweet, hot, sexy, and strong! I call dibs!"

Izuku widened his eyes in shock as he yelled, "WHAT?!"

Mandalay shook her head, "Sorry, Pixie Bob over here is at the age where…. Well you know."

Izuku's face flushed, 'No way!'

Mandalay dragged Pixie Bob away from Izuku, "Kota, we're leaving!"

The young boy from earlier scoffed as he looked on at Class 1-A fighting against the Beasts of the Forest.

"This is pointless." He said as he cringed at the students struggling with Pixie Bob's beasts, 'Are they stupid? Saying they want to be Heroes…'

Izuku was able to feel a few negative emotions coming from the boy who was apparently called Kota. He was curious on why he was feeling such displeasure, but he decided to tackle that matter on at another time.

* * *

 _ **Training Camp- Day 1 5:20 P.M.**_

Aizawa, Mandalay, and Pixie Bob were all standing at the front entrance, waiting patiently for the others to arrive. Izuku was on the side, practicing his martial arts. He was told that he could relax until his classmates returned, but he said it was better for him to get ahead of his training now. Aizawa approved of this and let his Problem Child do his thing.

"Oh, you're finally here, meow!" Pixie Bob chirped.

"That took quite some time." Mandalay added as the sun was beginning to set.

Shoto was the first to emerge out of the woods along with Katsuki and Tenya. They all had scratches and their school uniform was rugged. They panted due to exhaustion, dealing with Pixie Bob's Monsters. The students kept filing in one by one. Each one of them showing signs of fatigue. They looked like they could drop any minute. Once they made it to the entrance, they all sighed. Some dropped to their knees gasping for air.

"What, do you mean, three hours?!"

"That's the time it would've taken us. Sorry!" Mandalay replied with a sheepish grin.

"You were trying to boast about how much better you are? That's mean…" Sato whined.

"I'm hungry…. I'm gonna die…" Kirishima groaned on the floor.

Pixie Bob chuckled, "But honestly, I thought it would take even longer. You guys did not have as hard a time beating my earth beasts as I thought you would. You guys are great… Especially…"

She then turned to Izuku who was in the middle of throwing his punches to the air.

"You, my little green kitten! Were you able to act without hesitation because of your experience? I'm looking forward to where you'll be in three years! I call dibs!" Pixie Bob yelled as she lunged towards Izuku.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Izuku frantically yelled as he started running in circles around the entrance, desperately trying to get away from the lustful Heroine.

"Mandalay…. Is she always like this?" Aizawa asked with a deadpan.

Mandalay shrugged, "She's been looking for a partner for a while now. She prefers someone on….the _younger_ side.

Aizawa scoffed, "Well just tell her to lay her paws off of my #1 Student. At least until he graduates…"

It was then that the students of Class 1-A noticed Izuku trying to run away from the Pussy Cat Heroine.

"Hey, where were you at, Midoriya?!" Kirshima asked.

"Yeah, man! We could have seriously used your help against those earth monsters. We probably would have been here much faster!" Sato exclaimed.

Izuku stopped running, "Oh, I just jumped over the avalanche of dirt that Pixie Bob used to send you all to the forest. And then I had to fight against her and Mandalay on the same time. I passed, and I was allowed to come here and start my training early."

"EHHHHHHH?!" All of Class 1-A shouted as they dropped on their heads.

"That's no fair! We had to go through hell to get here." Sero whined.

"Damn it Deku! Trying to to one up me huh?!" Katsuki growled.

"Well there to be fair, he did have to fight two Pro Heroes at the same time. I think that's more than enough compensation for it." Shoto said as he wasn't surprised that Izuku was thinking ahead of everyone else like he usually does.

Izuku's eye then lit up, "Oh yeah, speaking of suitable age-"

"What about it?" Pixie Bob lowly whispered into Izuku's ear seductively as she made a threatening motion with her claws.

Izuku sweatdropped, "I-It's been bothering me for a while… Whose child is that?" Izuku pointed towards Kota who was awkwardly standing in the back , further away from the rest.

"Oh, not one of ours. He's my cousin's kid." Mandalay motined her paw towards Kota, "Come on, Kota. Greet everyone. You will be with them for the next week."

Kota merely stared at the students not saying anything. He gave off an unfriendly to them. Izuku took the initiative and walked up to the young boy and stuck his hand out towards him.

"Hi, my name is Izuku Midoriya! But you can call me Deku!. I'm in U.A. High School's Hero Course. Nice to meet you."

But Izuku did not get a polite handshake. What he got was a punch right to his manhood.

Izuku's face turned ghostly white as he held his family jewels in an unbelievable amount of pain.

"IZUKU!" Tenya immediately ran to his friend's side in worry.

Izuku feel into Tenya's arms as he let out a small whimper.

"T-T-This hurts even more than when Wolfram put a hole through my chest."

"You brute of a nephew!" Tenya yelled angrily, "Why would you do that to Izuku's scrotum?!"

Kota grit his teeth and turned his head to give Tenya the stink eye, "I don't intend to hang out with guys who want to become Heroes!"

" _Intend?_ Just how old are you?!"

"The kid's got spunk," Katsuki praised Kota for his boldness with a smile.

Shoto nodded in agreement, "Yeah, he's just like a miniature version of you."

"What?! Not at all! Anyway, shut up, you GG bastard!"

"Sorry."

"Enough with this charade! Get your stuff off the bus." Aizawa commanded, "Once you've put your bags in your rooms, we'll have dinner in the cafeteria. After that, you'll bathe and go to sleep. We'll start for real tomorrow. Now, let's move quickly."

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

"Thanks for the food!" Izuku said as he bowed and dug into his food. A Saiyan did have a big appetite after all.

"Really? So the girls' room is a normal size?" Sero asked Jiro.

"Are the boys in a big room?"

"I wanna see it! Hey, can I go see it later?" Mina exclaimed.

"Sure, come whenever!"

"So good! Rice is so good!" Kirshima gobbled down on said rice with tenacity.

"It is soaking into my internal organs!" Kaminari cried out in glee.

Pixie Bob sweatdropped, "Man, it looks like you guys were so hungry that you're acting weird… Anyway, today's the only day we'll be doing stuff for you, so eat as much as you can."

"Thanks!"

"Oh, Kota! Can you bring those veggies?" Mandalay asked as she was going around serving plates to the class.

Kota grumbled and picked up the box of vegetables.

Izuku noticed him out of the corner of his eye. As he was stuffing his face, he watched him carry the box as he was in thought.

'I wonder what's up with him…'

After the Class was done eating, they then proceeded to the hot springs for a bath. As soon the guys dipped into the steamy water, they all sighed in relief.

"Well, frankly, food and stuff isn't really that important. That's not what I'm here for. I know that much, at least. What I'm here for is beyond that wall." Mineta said with a towel covering everything below his waist. He looked up at the large wall that acted as a border between the boys side of the hot springs and the girls.

"What are you to yourself about, Mineta?" Izuku asked from the bath.

" _This feels great!"_

" _I love that there are hot springs here."_

Mineta smirked as he heard the girls enjoying their baths, "See, there they are… Nowadays, fro them to not stagger bathing times for men and women is an accident… Yes, an accident waiting to happen."

"Don't tell me you're…" Kaminari stuttered.

"MINETA, STOP IT! What are you doing is demeaning for both yourself and the girls! It is shameful behavior!" Tenya exclaimed.

"You're too fussy." Mineta stated as he began to pluck a ball from his head.

"Walls…"

He jumped towards the wall and used his balls to climb over it.

"...are meant to be climbed over! PLUS ULTRA!"

As Mineta was nearing the top, he began to smile in victory, "For a time like this...For a time like this, I… "

But before he could reach over the top, he was promptly stopped by Kota who stood at the top of the border.

"Before learning to be a Hero, you need to learn about being human."

Kota slapped Mineta's hand away which caused the grape headed boy to fall towards his doom.

"Damn kid…!"

Mineta's ass landed on Tenya's face as they both splashed into the water.

"Mineta really is the worst, huh?"

"Thanks, Kota!"

"Yay, yay!"

Kota turned his head to look upon the naked forms of the girls of Class 1-A. His face immediately flushed in red. Due to the shock and embarrassment, he lost his balance and fell off the top of the wall and towards the hard floor on the men's side.

"Look out!"

Izuku flew up in an instant. He caught the boy by his head. He was passed out. He then rushed him towards one of the Pros.

* * *

He just fainted from fear at the fall. Thanks for helping him." Mandalay said as she thanked Izuku for saving her nephew. Kota was lying down on the couch in her office, sleeping peacefully.

"I heard from Eraser that there was an embodiment of lust among the boys, so i just had him there keeping watch. These days, girls develop quickly, don't they?" Mandalay placed a wet towel on Kota's forehead.

Izuku chuckled nervously, "Yeah, they do."

"Anyway, I'm glad he's okay." Izuku said thoughtfully. For some reason, ever since he had arrived to the camp, he had developed an interest in the boy. He couldn't explain what it was. Something just pulled him towards Kota.

"You must've hustled to save him." Mandalay noted as he had come here pretty quickly.

" _I don't intend to hang out with guys who want to become Heroes!"_

Izuku frowned as he remembered Kota's first words that he spoke to him.

"Kota has a negative view of Heroes, doesn't he? For me, I've always been surrounded by people who wanted to be Heroes-Oh, me included… So I thought it was unusual for a boy his age to feel the way he does…"

Mandalay laid her back on her chair and sighed, "That's true. Of course, there are many people in society who don't think well of Heroes… If he had been raised normally, maybe he would've admired Heroes, too."

Izuku blinked in confusion, "Normally?"

"Mandalay's cousin-"

Izuku saw Pixie Bob enter the office, "Kota's parents-were Heroes, but they were killed in the line of duty."

Izuku's gasped and widened his eyes in shock from Pixie Bob's words.

Mandalay nodded and confirmed what her partner said, "Two years ago… protecting citizens from a Villain… For a Hero, it was a respectable way to die… an honorable death. But… a child barely aware of what was around him couldn't understand that. His whole world had revolved around his parents. _My parents left me behind._ That is what he said to himself. But society kept praising them, saying it was a good thing for Heroes… a wonderful thing. He doesn't seem to like us much, either, since we're also Heroes. But it's like he's just here because there's nowhere else for him."

Izuku gripped his fists tightly as he heard Mandalay tell Kota's story.

"To Kota, Heroes are a kind of human he can't understand and finds unpleasant."

Izuku's mind began to flash back to his talk with Tomura, " _It's because that trash is smiling thoughtlessly, as if there was no one he couldn't save!"_

Izuku processed Mandalay's words as he began to think about his own ideologies. It is a very irresponsible thing to say that makes it seem like someone else's problem, but there are people with many different beliefs. As Izuku listened to these different opinions one after another, Izuku's mind came to a block. These people had gone through a much different experience than what he had gone through when he was a child. It was fair to believe in something different.

"Nobody is born evil…"

Mandalay and Pixie Bob looked up at Izuku in confusion before he continued.

"... it's the experiences that shape and make us who we are. Kota may have an unfair and biased judgement on Heroes… but that's not his fault. What he experienced in his life is much different than what I experienced. We may have different beliefs but that doesn't make either of us in the wrong."

Izuku took a deep breath as he chose his next words carefully, "I don't know why, Mandalay, but I am drawn to your nephew. For some reason, I feel some sort of… _Responsibility_. A responsibility to help and teach Kota so that he can truly understand what it means to be a Hero and why we do this. It may not be easy, but I vow to help and save your nephew. If I can't do that… then what kind of Hero am I?"

Mandalay and Pixie were sat and stood there in awe of what Izuku said. He spoke like a True Hero. One who was willing to do whatever takes to save someone.

Mandalay smiled and nodded at Izuku, "Thank you very much, Midoriya. That is thoughtful of you."

"I don't think I can wait until you graduate!" Pixie Bob yelled as she lunged at Izuku.

"AHHH! Please Pixie Bob, I'm too young for you!"

Mandalay chuckled at the two's antics.

'Izuku Midoriya, huh? Maybe you will be the one… who will show Kota the Light…'

* * *

Izuku awoke at 4 AM the next day. All of the boys in the room were still sleeping. Aizawa told them that they had to be up by 5:30 for training. It wasn't much of a problem for Izuku since it he had gotten used to his schedule of waking up really early in the morning to start ahead with his training.

He silently creeped out of the room, as to not make wake up any of his peers. He then went outside and began his daily morning job. A 10 kilometer run, and then followed by 100 sit ups and push ups. The sun had still not risen so it was pretty dark outside. After Izuku had finished his workout routine, he was gonna start practicing his attacks before he heard a feminine voice in his head.

" _Well, you're up bright and early…"_

Izuku turned to see Mandalay in casual civilian clothes. It seems as though she had recently woken up as well. Izuku then smiled and greeted the Heroine.

"Yeah, well, I have kind of gotten used to waking up really early in the morning. It's to get ahead with my training and make sure I'm up and ready for the day."

"That takes a lot of discipline."

Izuku smiled sheepishly, "Well, I did have a really strict teacher…" Izuku remembered the times where All Might would make him clean the beach well before the sun had risen. He had picked up some habits from the Symbol of Peace. Habits that will aid him for the rest of his life.

"So is everyone still asleep?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, I just like to wake up early to get some quality peace time before we head to work. This is one of the only times I get to spend alone in my own thoughts." Mandalay said as she admired the view of nature.

Izuku raised his arms apologetically, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude on your personal time!"

Mandalay waved her hand, "Nonsense, Midoriya! Your Presence doesn't bother me. In fact, it is actually fun to see you train. So don't mind me, continue what you were doing."

Izuku nodded nervously, "Alright, if you say so…"

Izuku then continued his training regime. He practiced his martial styles, focusing on his "Prince Turtle Hermit Style". It was a fighting style that combined the strengths of Son Goku's style and Prince Vegeta's style. This was Izuku's primary form that he used in nearly all of his battles. He had been trying to master it for quite a while now. It was good, but it could still use work. The style relied on close quarter combat, aggression, and bodacity. A very effective fighting style that could quickly take care of opponents. However, it wasn't quite as effective against opponents who were stronger and/or faster than you. Izuku learned this the hard way against Wolfram. He needed to tone down on relying on his speed and power and focus on skill to be able to take down fighters who may have the edge in power or speed, but don't have the gracefulness of a martial artist.

Mandalay watched in wonder at Izuku practicing his moves. Each strike was sharp and swift. The boy was very talented, that much she could say. He also had a knack for observation and analysis. A very effective tool in the field. This kid was definitely going places.

'He will be an interesting one to watch over and train, that's for sure.'

Soon, the hour passed, and the others began to wake. They all met up outside where Aizawa told them to meet. They were surprised to see Izuku already up and about, and the fact that he had already been exercising and training and he didn't seem as tired as the others. Many students yawned as Aizawa came to address them.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! Today, we will begin training camp to increase your strength in earnest. The goal of this training camp is to increase everyone's strength and with that, for everyone to obtain their Provisional Licenses. It is to prepare you all to face hostilities that are becoming more real by the minute. Proceed carefully."

Aizawa then glanced to Izuku and threw a softball at him, "So Midoriya, try throwing that."

"This is from the fitness test…" Izuku noted.

"Your previous record, from right after you started school, was 80 kilometers. Let's see just how much you've improved from that day."

"Oh, we're checking our progress?" Mina exclaimed.

"Since a lot has happened these past three months, huh? Maybe he can throw it 100 kilometers or something now!" Sero said.

Izuku arched his arm back as he prepared to throw the softball, 'I'll just use about 0.5% of **Pride For All** ….'

Green electricity appeared around as he threw the ball high into the air. It made a twinkle in the sky .

They all waited a few moments before Aizawa's phone beeped.

"13,000 kilometers."

"WHAT?!"

"I knew he got stronger, but not THAT strong!"

Aizawa then glared at Izuku, "You held back, didn't you?"

Izuku widened his eyes, "How in the world did you know that?!"

"HE HELD BACK?!" Students from Class 1-A shouted in shock.

Aizawa grinned creepily, "It doesn't matter. During the training today, there won't be any room for half assing."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"It's about three months since you started high school. Through various experiences, you all have definitely improved. But that improvement has mainly been at the mental and technical levels, with some increases in stamina. But the Quirks themselves have not improved that much." Aizawa said as the students in Class 1-A began to understand the point of the training camp.

"That's why we will work on improving your Quirk starting today. As you can see, Midoriya is already ahead of all you by a pretty wide margin. But that just means that his training will probably be much much harder than any of yours. All of your training will be hard enough to fit your skill level. It'll be so hard you'll feel like dying… but try not to actually die… "

* * *

What preceded next can only be described as a living Hell for the students of Class 1-A.

Each and every individual student had to perform a training exercise that pushed their Quirks to the absolute brink.

For example, Bakugo had to plunge both of his hands into boiling water to expand to his sweat glands and create explosions repeatedly to increase the scale of his attacks!

Todoroki was in a bathwater tub and he had to alternate between ice and fire to make the temperature of the bathwater uniform. This training is to get his body used to freezing and have him try controlling the temperature of his flames. He might even be able to use both Quirks at once eventually.

Kirishima and Ojiro were training together as Ojiro hit Kirishima with his Quirk active, to both strengthen their abilities.

All of the students were doming something that required them to exert an enormous amount of force. Vlad King has stepped into the area with his Class behind him to follow suit with the training.

"What is with this hell?" A Class b student asked.

"Those of you who are operative types will have to raise your maximum limits. Heteromorphic types and other composite types need to train the parts of their body related to their Quirks. Normally this would occur as your bodies grow… but we don't have that time. Class B, you guys hurry up, too." Vlad King said.

"But once we join, there will be forty in all. Can just six people manage the Quirks of that many people?" Kendo asked.

"That's why they're here." Aizawa said as four figures appeared.

"That's right! The four of us are one!" A Heroine with long green hair and cat costume exclaimed.

"Lock on with these sparkling gazes!" Mandalay called out.

"We've come to lend a paw and help!" The Green Haired lady exclaimed.

"Coming out of nowhere…" A masculine figure dressed in the same attire as the Pussy Cats growled with a menacing aura.

"Stingingly cute and catlike!" Pixie Bob shouted.

"Wild, Wild… Pussy Cats! The full version!"

"My name is Ragdoll! My Quirk is Search! I can know all the info about up to a hundred people by just looking at them! I can find out their location and weaknesses, too!"

"I'm Pixie Bob! With my Earthflow, I can make the perfect places for each person to train!"

"Call me Mandalay! And with my Telepath, I can give advice to multiple people at once."

"The name's Tiger, and my job is to assault through punching and kicking…"

"There is a lot wrong with that…" A Class B student said with a deadpan.

"All you power-up types, come to me! Tiger's bootcamp has already begun!"

They saw Izuku with his **Kaioken** aura blazing around him as he did his best to maintain the form.

Tiger went up to him, "HIGHER!"

" **Kaioken Times 8!** " Izuku yelled as his Power Level steadily increased.

"Higher!" Tiger demanded.

" **Times 9!** " The aura increased steadily as Izuku grit his teeth in pain.

"I said… HIGHER!" Tiger yelled.

" **KAIOKEN TIMES 10!** " Izuku yelled at the top of his lungs which caused a huge gust of wind. His crimson aura is much darker and red electricity was sporadic.

Izuku panted, "This is is my current limit…"

"Good! Now maintain that form without dropping out of it for the rest of the day!"

Izuku's jaw dropped, "WHAT?! But I can barely stand right now!"

"You're still pretty lively! That means your muscle fibers haven't been ripped apart yet! Now go help out your classmates and then run 1,000 laps around this whole forests!" Tiger ordered.

"...yessir" Izuku mumbled.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yessir!"

"You wanna go Plus Ultra, right? THEN DO IT! GIVE ME ULTRA!"

"YESSIR!"

Everyone looked on at Izuku in pity. Since he was the strongest, he had to do the hardest training. And it didn't seem like he was gonna be given any type of break any time.

"Don't fall behind Class A! Let's go, Class B!" Vlad King yelled.

"Yes, sir!"

As Izuku was running his laps around the forest, Izuku began to think about what has happened in his life thus far.

'All Might endowed me with a Quirk that was more than I deserved. Gran Torino taught me how to use my Quirk that worked with my body.'

" _ **The more you train a vessel, the more you'll be able to move the power freely."**_

Izuku remembered All Might's words at the beach, 'I've come this far since receiving it! Now, it depends on my own hard work!'

Izuku yelled as he began to run faster and faster around the forest in order to complete the 1,000 laps as quickly as possible.

Tiger smirked, "I like this one. He's got a fire in his belly. That strength and spirit and will take him a long way."

Ragdoll got curious and decided to use her Search on Izuku. She found basic facts about him such as his background, his strengths, weaknesses, but there was one part that made her raise an eyebrow.

"The Golden Warrior? Huh?"

"Did you say something?" Mandalay asked.

"Oh it's nothing!"

Ragdoll then decided to look deeper into this "Golden Warrior." When she looked into it, she found a very interesting.

" _The one who will shine a Golden Light that will bring Hope…."_

* * *

It was lunch time now, and just like Pixie Bob said the day before, they had to make their own food. The class ate and laughed together. Many jokes were being thrown around about today's training. They all felt bad for Midoriya though as he had to run laps the whole day and help all of his classmates. He gave everyone a few pointers and even helped Momo and Ochaco control their Ki a little bit, although they could still use more work. But they were getting better.

"Kota, it's time for dinner!" Mandalay called, "Kota!"

Izuku noticed Kota walking into the forest.

"Kota…"

Izuku followed Kota up a cliff that had a cave and a very beautiful view of the stars at night. Kota's stomach was growling, signalling that he needed to consume food asap, but the boy ignored his own body's protests.

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

Kota turned his head to see Izuku walking up towards him with a plate in his hands.

"You can eat this curry."

"You…! How'd you find this place?"

"Oh, sorry. I sort of followed you…"

Izuku awkwardly chuckled, "I thought maybe you'd want something to eat.."

Kota huffed, "I'm fine. I don't need any. I told you, didn't I? I don't intend to hang out with you. Get out of my secret hideout!"

Izuku looked around, "A secret hideout, huh?"

"Getting all into trying to improve your Quirk. It's gross. You want to show off your power that badly?"

Izuku looked down as he chose his next words carefully, "Your parents...Could they be Water Hose? With the Water Quirks?"

Kota gasped, "Did Mandalay tell you?!"

"Oh no, um, uh… Sorry! Yeah, I kind of ended up hearing about it, and based on the information I got, I thought maybe… It was an unfortunate incident. I remember it. "

Kota dropped his head in anger, "Shut up. Everyone's crazy… Calling each other stupid names like _Hero_ and _Villain_ and killing each other… Talking about Quirks and stuff...It is because they are all showing off that it ended up like that… Stupid… "

'It's not just Heroes...Kota hates Quirks and the Superhuman Society itself…' Izuku thought as Kota's words reminded him of a certain Hero Killer.

"What is it? If there's nothing else, then go away!" Kota shouted.

"Well, um… my, uh… friend… My friend couldn't inherit any Quirks from his parents…"

"Huh?" Kota said in confusion.

"It's a hereditary thing, and apparently it's rare but does happen...But he admired Heroes and wanted to become one, but you can't be one these days without a Quirk...My friend couldn't accept that for a long time and practiced… trying to draw objects to him and breathe fire… But it was no good. There are a lot of different ways to think about Quirks, so I don't know if this'll apply to everyone, but if you reject it that much, then it'll just make it more painful for you. Um, so… "

"Just shut up! Get out of here!"

Izuku sighed, "Sorry. I'm just rambling… I'll leave the curry here."

Izuku walked away leaving Kota alone.

'I swear Kota… I'll find a way to help you!'

* * *

It was the third night of training camp. Everyone had trained the whole day and eaten dinner. Now they were ready for the next upcoming challenge…

"Now, we've filled our bellies and washed the dishes! Next.." Pixie Bob began.

"...it's time for the test of courage!" Mina yelled in joy.

"We're gonna test it!"

Pixie Bob began to explain the rules, "Okay, Class B will be the first to be the scarers. Class A will leave in pairs every three minutes. There are tags with your names written on them in the middle of the route, so bring those back with you."

"Revelry in the dark…" Tokoyami dramatically stated.

"Those being the scarers aren't allowed to make direct contact. Show us how scary you are with your Quirks." Pixie Bob further explained.

"The class that makes the most people piss their pants with creativity and imagination wins!" Tiger exclaimed.

"Stop it. That's filthy." Jiro said,

"I see! They're trying to make us refine out ideas by making us compete with each other, giving us more options for our Quirks in the process! A expected of U.A.!" Tenya shouted.

"Now, you'll draw lots to determine your partners!" Pixie Bob said as she handed slips of paper.

All of the teams were made, Izuku was partnered with Momo.

"Looks like, we will be going through the test of courage together, Izuku-kun!" Momo said.

"Yeah, let's try not to piss our pants like Tiger-Sensei said."

As they were waiting for their turn, they began to smell something.

"Is that smoke?"

Pixie Bob sniffed the air, "What's this burnt smell?"

"Black smoke…"

"Is something burning?"

"Could there be a fire on the mountain?!"

Just then a Pink glow surrounded Pixie Bob, she flew towards something.

"Pixie Bob!" Mandalay yelled.

"Those pet cats are in the way."

"Wh-Why?" Mineta said as he started to back away.

There were two unfamiliar and unfriendly figures standing beside Pixie Bob's downed state who was knocked out due to a blow to the head.

"I thought they made doubly sure… WHY ARE THERE VILLAINS HERE?!" Mineta cried.

PIXIE BOB!" Izuku yelled in worry as he was about to fly straight to the two Villains and take them out. But Tiger stopped him.

"Oh, no…" Mandalay whispered as she realized the situation they were in. They saw what was happening and immediately got into their fighting stance.

Izuku widened his eyes as he remembered something… or rather someone…

"Kota!"

Izuku sensed for his energy and found him in his secret hiding spot. But he also felt another energy signature there.

And it was… dark.

* * *

 **A/N: You know what time it is for the next chapter! Deku vs Muscular baby! Get hyped! I've been waiting to write this fight for a while now, and I'm excited that we're finally at that part!**

 **Links:**

 **Discord: Delete the dashes h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-a-t-r-e-o-n-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-t-w-i-t-t-e-r-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-p-a-y-p-a-l-.-m-e-/-Je-ff-M-e-n-1-0-3-?-l-o-c-a-l-e-.-x-=-e-n-_-U-S**

 **Wattpad: JeffMen103**

 **Ao3: JeffMen103**

 **Make sure to review, follow/favorite if you liked what you read.**

 **Thank you for all of your support.**

 **Have a Blessed Night.**

 **I'll see you all on the 15th.**

'


	27. My Golden Hero

_**Chapter 27: My Golden Hero**_

* * *

 _ **And God said, Let there be light: and there was light.**_

* * *

Kota was idly sitting down at his secret hiding spot, minding his business. He let the night summer breeze fly by as he stared at the ground intently, remembering what his aunt Mandalay told him once after his parents died.

" _But you know what, Kota? I'm sure there will be a day where you will meet someone, and then you'll understand. Someone who will risk their life to save you...Someone who will show you the Light…. Someone who will be…."_

Kota frowned angrily, "There's no way anyone like that exists…"

Kota then began to smell smoke. He got curious and stood up to see on one side, the forest was in blue flames, and on the other was some sort of purple gas.

"What the heck is going on!" Kota exclaimed as unbeknownst to him, a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows….

* * *

"How are you this evening, U.A. High School? We are the Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains!" One of the Villains announced. He had the form of a Lizard with an outfit filled with swords and a headband that seemed to be very inspired by a certain Hero Killer.

"The League of Villains? Why are they here…?" Ojiro asked in shock.

Izuku grit his teeth, 'These must be Shigaraki's goons. Damn him! How did he find out where we were?'

"Shall I crush this girl's head? What do you think?" Magne said as he threatened by putting a little pressure on Pxie-Bob's head.

Tiger yelled, "Like I'd let you, you-"

"Wait up, Big Sis Mag! Don't be hasty. You too, Tiger. Calm down. It all depends on whether having power over life and death follows Stain's tenets or not." The Lizard Villain said as he got between the two.

"Stain…" Izuku muttered.

"So you're the ones his ideology brought?" Tenya growled.

"That's right! I'm- Oh yeah, you, with the glasses! You were the one who brought about the end of Stain at Hosu City. I apologize for the late introduction." He then equipped his swords, "I'm Spinner, the one who will spin his dreams into reality!"

Izuku widened his eyes and was about to step forward, but Mandalay blocked him with a paw. Tiger then stepped forward, having enough of all of this, "I don't care, but you bastards.. The woman lying there, Pixie-Bob, has started worrying about getting married recently. She was doing her best to find her happiness as a woman, despite her age. You can't damage that woman's face and then just stand there laughing thoughtlessly about it!"

"What's a Hero doing trying to be happy like the average person?" Spinner roared as he prepared to strike.

"Tiger! I've broadcast instructions with my Telepath. Leave the safety of the other students to Ragdoll. The two of us will hold them back here!" Mandalay turned her head towards Izuku and the others, "Go, everyone!Listen carefully. Do _not_ fight. Midoriya, you're in charge!"

"Understood," The students began to turn the other away and run except for Izuku.

"Let's go!" Tenya said, however they noticed Izuku had not moved an inch.

"Izuku-kun! We have to go now!" Momo called out to the Class President.

"You all go on ahead!" Izuku yelled.

"What are you saying?!" Momo asked.

"Mandalay!" Izuku called out to the Pussy Cat. She turned her head to face him, "I know where he is! I know where Kota is at! I'm going to go save him!"

Mandalay widened her eyes, "You can't! It's too dangerous!"

"It will be alright! I can sense everyone's energy signatures in the camp. I know where everyone is located! But Kota is in danger right now. I sense another person near him and it isn't one of the Pro's or students! It's a dark energy so it has to be one of the Villains! Kota is in danger, and I'm the only one who can help him!"

Izuku pointed at Momo, "Momo-chan, you're in charge! Make sure to lead everyone carefully. Create some gas masks for the purple smoke. I suspect it's poisonous. Try to regroup with Class B and the rest of the class A. STICK TOGETHER!"

Momo shakily nodded, "Alright…"

Izuku looked at Mandalay in the eyes, "I'm going…. Whether you like it or not!"

Mandalay gazed into Izuku's eyes. She saw an unrelenting will, resolve, and determination like no other. She recognized that look. It was the spirit of a Hero.

Mandalay nodded, "Alright. You can go. Please take care of him."

Izuku smile and gave her a thumbs up, "I'll protect him with my life!" The Green-Haired Saiyan then blasted off into the distance, his brown tail wiggling behind him.

Mandalay took a deep breath, 'Please Midoriya, save him. He's the only family I have left.'

* * *

Kota heard Mandalay's Telepath in his head, " _Kota… Kota! Can you hear my Telepath? Hurry up and come back to camp! I'm sorry! I don't know where you usually go off to… I'm currently fighting against a Villain so I'm sorry that I can't go save you! But don't worry! Help is on the way. Just stay safe!"_

Kota grimaced at his auntie's voice as a large hulking figure approached him. He had a large hood and cape that covered his entire body. He wore a white mask that had small holes in them, presumably to allow him to see and breathe.

"I tried searching somewhere with a nice view, and I ended up finding a face not on our list."

Kota began to shiver in fear as the large man got closer to him. He could sense negative vibes just rolling off of him. His voice was deep dark, almost as if his whole aura could intimidate anyone.

"Hey, by the way, you've got a nice hat there, kid. Trade with me for this lame mask. They made me wear this toy since I'm new, saying they couldn't get the shipment in time or something."

The man reached for his mask and began to take it off. Kota used that chance and run away screaming for his life. "Oh hey."

The Villain jumped in front of Kota cutting off his path, "Let me get a shot in to cheer up! Come on."

His left arm began to grow in size as raw muscular pink flesh began to wrap around it.

Kota eyes widened in shock in horror as he gasped when he saw his face. He then began to flashback to a news report of when his parents died.

" _Water Hose. They were wonderful Heroes. But the couple's bright lives were cut short by a single cruel criminal. The suspect is still on the run, and police and Heroes are on his trail."_

"You…."

Kota's eyes began to tear up as he recognized the Villain's face. Reality slapping him in the face as his worst nightmare came to life.

" _The suspect's Quirk is a simple power-up type, ad he is very dangerous. If you see this face, contact the police or a Hero immediately...In addition, the suspect is thought to have sustained an injury on his left eye from his fight with Water Hose earlier… "_

"Papa….! Mama!" Kota cried out in horror as he locked eyes with the same man who took everything from him. The Villain had ashe blonde hair and onyx colored eyes. His grin was one that of a serial killer. He looked as though, killing Kota was about to bring him the ultimate happiness.

Just about when he was going to land the killing blow, a Green Blur sped past the Villain and grabbed Kota and brought him out of harm's way. The Villain smashed the ground as a result, which caused a tremor and knocked Kota's savior off balance. His phone came out of his pocket and it's screen cracked.

"Why…?" Kota whispered as he saw his savior get up from the crash.

Izuku coughed as he gazed at the Villain intently. He then asked, "Kota, are you alright?"

The Villain tilted his head, "Hm? You were the first one on the list."

'I came to keep him form coming into contact with a Villain… I can't believe that I was this close to being too late!' Izuku looked toward his cracked phone on the ground, 'Damn it, my cell phone broke from that crash just now. I came here without telling anyone where Kota' secret hiding spot was located. Which means, I can't hope for any reinforcements like last time… There's just me… just me… I have to do something about this Villain by myself… Can I do it while protecting Kota at the same time…?'

Izuku looked towards Kota and saw his face streaming with tears. He was shivering as he kept on staring at the Villain. Izuku used his Empathy Quirk on him and felt his fear and sadness.

'No! I can't think like that. I just have to do it. Kota is scared, I have to give him hope. Right now, with the power I have!'

Izuku gripped his fists as his **Perfected Full Cowling** activated with its green electric glow.

"It's… Its going to be okay, Kota." Izuku confidently smirked and got into his Prince's Turtle Hermit stance, "I'll definitely save you!"

"You'll definitely save him?" The Villain began to laugh maniacally, "That sounds just like what someone who wants to be a Hero would say. Your kind show up everywhere, talking about justice."

Izuku narrowed his eyes, 'Something's off about this guy… He looks familiar…'

"You're the one called Izuku Midoriya, right? The name's Muscular. You're the one who defeated Wolfram, right? This is perfect. We were told to take the initiative and capture you. I'll make sure to torment you thoroughly, so show me your blood!"

Muscular took off his hood as he rushed towards Izuku. His left arm being engulfed with same pink muscular flesh from before.

'He's coming!'

Izuku put his arms in front of him to block the incoming attack. But he underestimated the strength of the blow and he was sent crashing to the wall, making a small dust cloud.

"Whoops. I thought you could take that! Did Wolfram really lose to a brat like you?"

Izuku raised his eyebrows "You know Wolfram?" His arms were currently stinging in pain due to Muscular's punch.

Muscular smirked, "Know him? Well of course! He's my older brother."

Izuku's eyes widened in shock. He looked at Muscular up and down and began to see the similarities. They were both very tall, about 6'7, and had very bulky figure. Their face was also eerily similar as they both had the same blood thirsty grins. Izuku could sense that their auras and energies were almost identical.

"Y-You're his younger brother… No way…"

Muscular's eyes then lit up as if he had just remembered something, "I almost forgot. If you know, tell me… where's the kid called Bakugo? He was second on our capture list just under you."

'Kacchan?! They're after me and him?! But why? For what purpose? What do they want with us?'

"I still have to do my job!" Muscular lunged towards Izuku and aimed for another punch. But this time Izuku was able to move out of the way just in time. He was still holding onto his left arm in pain. Muscular sure packed a punch.

"I'll take your silence to mean you don't know. Is that right? Oh, good then…"

Muscular blitzed Izuku and managed to kick the Hero in training right in the gut.

"PLAY TIME!" Muscular shouted with glee as Izuku was sent crashing to the wall, making cracks form on it.

Izuku dropped face first onto the floor, with blood dripping down on the left side of his face.

"Haha! YES! Blood is exactly what I wanted from you! What did you promise? That everything would be okay? How's that working out for ya, huh?! Don't just lay there, stupid!" Muscular mocked as Izuku glared at him from the ground. He slowly began to get up from the floor.

'That Muscle Quirk of his is powerful. He sure is Wolfram's brother alright. I need a plan! If I worry about Kacchan right now, I'm dead. I have to focus on the enemy in front of me!' Izuku looked toward Kota who was shaking in fear. 'And I have to protect KOTA!'

Izuku ignited his fist with green electricity as the power of **Pride For All** surged through his sody.

" **Smash!** "

Izuku punched with all his might at Muscular. But the brother of Wolfram simply blocked the smash with his Muscle Augmented arm.

Muscular snorted, "What? Is that all you've got? You're fast, but you're not strong enough to hurt me." Muscular threw Izuku away like a pest. The young Hero in training rolled on the floor.

"My Quirk increases my speed and strength so exponentially that my muscle fibers can't even be contained by my skin. I know, I'm bragging a bit, but I mean, c'mon!"

Muscular's muscle augmented themselves even further and popped right out of his skin, "I guess what I'm trying to say is… You're just an inferior version of me!"

Muscular rushed at Izuku with a punch, but the Young Saiyan jumped out of the way.

"Inferior version of you? Oh yeah, then I'll guess we'll have to see about that!" Izuku yelled as he began to power up. When he heard Muscular call him that, his Saiyan Pride from within yelled in fury.

" **KAIOKEN TIMES 3!** " Izuku's crimson aura came to life. His Power Level grew as his Muscles bulked up.

Muscular rolled his eyes at Izuku's display, "I can't help but laugh at you, kid. You really think you're a Hero, don't you-"

He was promptly cut off by a kick to the face.

"What the hell was that?!" Muscular yelled in confusion as he held his nose in pain.

Izuku rushed towards Muscular and aimed another super charged kick, but this time, the Villain was able to dodge the blow. Muscular was getting pushed back a little due to the brunt force of the attack.

"Oh, so you have some backbone, after all?!"

"I have more than a backbone!"

Izuku jumped high in the air and yelled out, " **PERFECTED TEXAS SMASH!** "

Muscular widened his eyes as he was hit directly by the smash. A large dust cloud enveloped area. After a few moments, it disappeared to show Muscular still standing.

"That was a pretty good hit you landed there…."

Izuku widened his eyes, "How is he still standing there without a scratch?!"

Muscular dusted himself off raising his eyebrows, "Oh yeah, I kind of forgot to mention something else about my Quirk…."

Muscular's Muscles then increased to double the size they were before. His aura becoming all the more menacing and dark than ever before.

"You see, while my Quirk does increase my power and speed, there's also something else it does. It has a passive ability! It doubles my strength and speed every ten seconds!"

Izuku gasped in shock. He sensed Muscular's Power Level to confirm his statement. It was just as he said. The Villain's Power Level had increased exactly twice as much as before.

'E-Every ten minutes?! That's crazy! How am I supposed to keep up with that growth?!' Izuku mentally yelled. But before he could dwell on that any longer, he got a large muscled fist right to his noggin.

Izuku crashed onto the ground, with his head buzzing in pain. He thinks he may have gotten a concussion.

"Don't make promises you can't keep! Live up to your words or they don't mean anything."

Muscular walked over to where Izuku was laying. He saw the Green Haired boy struggling to get up from the pain. He was feeling exactly like when he fought against Wolfram. Both he and Muscular questioned his integrity of a Hero. And he was getting beaten both times. The thought made his blood boil.

"You're no Hero-You're just a fraud, and you'll die that way!"

Muscular raised his arm to finish the job, only to stop as he felt a pebble hitting him on the back of his neck.

Muscular turned his head to see it was none other than Kota who had thrown the pebble. His eyes were full of tears.

"Remember Water Hose? My mom and my dad. Did you torment the two of them, too? Before you killed them?"

Izuku widened his eyes in realization when he heard Kota.

"Huh? Seriously? Those losers were your parents?" Muscular laughed as he spread his arms out, "Well then, this must be fate! The Water Hose Heroes- they're the reason I have an artificial eye in my left socket right now." Muscular pointed to his left eye which indeed had a weird looking replacement eye.

Kota sniffed, "This is all your fault. Nothing in the world is right anymore and it's all because of crazy people like you!"

Muscular sighed, "Little kids are always so quick to say it is someone else's fault. Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I took them out because I was mad about the whole eye thing. I wanted to kill people- it's as simple as that. And those two tried to stop me. What happened was the result of all of us doing our best. The _real_ travesty is promising to do something you aren't able to do. That's why your dear old mommy and daddy died!"

Muscular yelled as he raised his arm towards Kota. But before he could land a hit on the boy, Muscular heard electricity sparkling.

"Nice try, with the sneak attack, but I'm ready!" Muscular yelled as he turned around to see Izuku flying towards him.

"You ruined his life, and you won't take the blame?" Izuku yelled in anger. He then stuck his hand through one of his muscle fibers. "Got you now. Doesn't matter how quick you are."

Muscular smirked as he prepared another punch, "But what's your next move? You gonna punch me with that puny Quirk of yours again?"

"It's not a matter of whether or not I can do it!"

Kota gasped as he heard Izuku's passion in his words.

"A Hero's job is to risk his life, to turn his promises into a reality!"

As Izuku said that, he was enveloped with an even wilder crimson aura. His hair stood up on end and red lightning began to surround him. He had activated **Kaioken Times 10**.

Muscular widened his eyes, 'What? Wait. There's something different about him!'

Izuku pulled his arm back as he prepared to finish Muscular, " **TIMES 10 PERFECTED DETROIT SMASH!** "

The resulting shockwave from the smash was so great that Kota was sent tumbling off of the cliff. He yelled in fear as he was about to drop to his death, but he was caught by his shirt just in the nick of time.

Kota turned his head to see Izuku had grabbed onto his shirt by his teeth.

"Gotcha! Sorry about that!"

Izuku lifted Kota up back on the cliff. Izuku had blood all over his arms and legs. Kota saw that his right arm was shredded with an ugly purple. Half of his shirt was torn, which exposed the scar that Wolfram gave him. Kota felt sorry for Izuku, seeing as he was pushing himself and risking his life to protect him. It made him feel really bad for punching him in the balls.

"Thank you for-" Kota noticed Izuku was panting heavily. He then realized that before this battle, Izuku had been training all day to the limit. He must have been exhausted. And yet here he was, still fighting to defend Kota.

"Why?" Kota whispered as he saw all of Izuku's wounds.

"Let's get back to camp. It's not far away." Izuku began to say before they heard a rumbling behind.

Izuku turned around and widened his eyes.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!"

Muscular stood up with his Muscles and Power Levels even larger than before. His Quirk had doubled his power again.

'I was at **Kaioken Times 10!** I was almost as strong as when I had went **Kaioken Times 100** with Melissa-san's Full Gauntlet back at I-Island! How could he have tanked that!?'

Muscular groaned, "Heh. A bit too obvious. But, hey. Not too bad, Midoriya."

"No. Stay away!" Izuku yelled as he defensively got in front of Kota.

"Naw, attacking sounds more fun." Muscular retorted.

Izuku grit his teeth, 'Damn it! That Quirk of his is too powerful! His growth is way too fast! I have to charge up to a level that is way above his and finish him off before he can catch up to me.'

Izuku began to power up his crimson aura as a wave of power enveloped him. His Power Level kept on increasing as he pushed himself to the very limit.

'I know I haven't had much practice with this… But it's all I've got right now. Even if it kills me… To hell with my body! If I can protect Kota… then that's all that matters!'

Deku yelled to the sky, " **KAIOKEN… TIMES 20!** "

Izuku's aura exploded with red. The resulting rush of power made both Muscular and Kota move back. Izuku cried out in agony as he powered up.

'Damn it! This hurts a hella lot more than last time! Too bad I don't got Melissa-san's Full Gauntlet with me. That would have made things a whole lot easier. It doesn't matter! Just ignore the pain, Midoriya!'

Izuku got into his stance, "Kota stay back!"

Kota dumbly nodded, "O-Okay!"

'I only have 10 seconds before his Quirk doubles his power again…. So I gotta make this quick and finish him off now!'

Izuku immediately charged towards Muscular only for him to chuckle in amusement.

"So this is what my big brother lost to? You going all red and yelling attack names?! Give me a fucking break!"

Muscular went to intercept Midoriya, only for Saiyan Hybrid counter attack with a fist to the jaw. The resounding crack made the Super Villain go flying into the air.

" **Ka…..** "

Izuku flew towards Muscular and kicked back towards the ground.

" **Me….** "

"Damn it, he's too fast! I can barely keep up!" Muscular yelled as he was sent tumbling towards the ground. But Izuku wasn't done. He quickly flew towards Muscular again and uppercutted him back towards the sky.

" **Ha…** "

'Just a little more…'

Izuku did one last move as he landed a **Perfected Manchester** on the back of Muscular's head which sent him back down.

" **Me….** "

Izuku brought his hands together in an all too familiar pose. Blue energy began to manifest into his hands as he powered up to the absolute maximum.

" **HA!** "

Izuku roared as he fired a **Kaioken Times 20 Kamehameha!** The same technique Son Goku had used on Freeza back on Planet Namek. The blast went straight towards Muscular who's eyes widened in shock at the scale of the attack. The Villain brought his hands forth and did his best to block the oncoming beam. He tried to push the blast back with his strength but the **Kamehameha** was just too powerful.

"No… DAMN IT!" Muscular screamed as his collision with the beam caused a huge explosion that shook the whole forest. Everyone looked into the direction of the explosion and shock and wonder of what could be going on.

Izuku floated in the air panting heavily. His entire shirt was ripped completely leaving him shirtless. Smoke was coming out of his hands due to the heat of the **Kamehameha Wave**. He dropped down to the floor by Kota in exhaustion.

"A-A-Are you okay?" Kota nervously asked Izuku as he was just recovering from the shock of the attack. He had no idea Izuku was _this_ powerful. It made him wonder just what he had to do to gain this amount of power. Kota noticed the scars on his arm and a scar on his chest. He grimaced as he thought about what he had just gone through.

'And I'm over here punching him in the balls for no reason. I'm such an idiot..'

Izuku smiled, "I'm okay… Just a little sore, that's all."

Izuku got up, "Alright, let's get out of here. We need to go help the others-"

They heard a rumble as Izuku widened his eyes in horror.

'No way. It can't be.'

Izuku turned around to see Muscular getting back up, his muscle fibers from his Quirk looking charred and burned due to taking the brunt of Izuku's **Kamehameha**.

'I was at **Kaioken Times 20!** It was stronger than when I fought Wolfram at Times 100! How could he possibly still be standing?!'

Muscular looked towards Izuku with blood thirsty eyes.

"That hurt…"

Muscular dangerously walked towards him. Each of his steps sending shivers to both Izuku and Kota's spine.

"H-H-How can he even still walk?!" Kota cried out. He couldn't believe that this monster that killed his parents could still go.

"That really...really hurt." Muscular growled as Izuku felt the utmost fear going through his veins.

'It's no good. What am I supposed to do now? I just need some time to think. '

"Tell me. Why have you come here? What does the League want with us?" Izuku asked the Super Villain. He had to stall for time.

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm just glad they finally let me off the leash. As long as I get to use my Quirk all I want, I really don't care. Remember what I told you earlier. We've just been playing around. Having fun. Until now. Now, I'm serious! Recess is over. I'm coming at you for real. Because truth be told, you're pretty strong. I see that now. " Muscular finished his piece by putting on a new artificial eye in his socket to replace the one that was destroyed in the blast.

"Quick! Grab on, hurry!" Izuku yelled to Kota as he bent down to allow him to get on his back. Kota quickly jumped on. Deku quickly jumped out of the way from Muscular's fist. The moment his fist hit the ground, the whole ground shook. Izuku noticed cracks going all around the cliff.

'His Quirk has been super charged to the point where one hit form him and I'm done for. It's completely insane! He really was just playing around, toying with me before he finished me.'

Muscular rushed towards the two, but Izuku quickly averted the danger which caused Muscular to get stuck on a wall, "Aw, dam. I got too excited."

Izuku and Kota grunted as they dropped to the ground. Izuku slowly got up on his knees assessed the current situation.

'If we can just get back to camp, Mr. Aizawa should be there. Then h can erase this guy's Quirk. Yeah, that's it! I need to get him to chase after me and Kota. But… I'm so tired from the training today. It won't work! If I turn my back on this guy, I'm done for. I have no choice but to fight him right here. Right now! I have to remember where I started, how far I've come. I'll stand my ground. And I'll make sure Kota is safe!'

A new wave of determination flooded Izuku. He stood up straight and stared right at Muscular.

"Listen to me very carefully, Kota. Stay back. And then, when it's time, run as fast as you can back to camp." Izuku commanded as he powered up.

"You're attacking him again? You can't do that! Let's just go! Come on! Your strongest blast barely did anything to him earlier, remember? Besides, both your arms are busted up." Kota pleaded with Izuku as he didn't want him to go on a suicide mission just to protect him.

Izuku smiled sadly, "It's going to be fine."

Muscular cackled as he freed himself from the wall. He was ready to spill blood.

Izuku powered up to his maximum, " **Pride For All: 100 Percent!** "

"I'm coming for you!" Muscular yelled as he rushed towards Izuku with the intent to kill.

" **Perfected… New York SMASH!** "

Izuku bellowed as he threw the strongest punch he could muster at Muscular. Gusts of wind were produced from their titanic clash as Kota could barely stand on his two feet. The large mush of Muscular's Quirk was forcing Izuku back.

"Aw. What's wrong? That was even weaker than before!" Muscular taunted as he was forcing Izuku down.

"Okay…. It'll all be okay! I will not let him get past me! Kota, run!" Izuku yelled in pain as he was losing his balance. Muscular was not holding for even a second, while Izuku's power level kept on dropping and dropping due to all of the torture his body had gone through.

Kota hesitated as he froze in fear. "I-I can't leave you here to die!"

"GO NOW!" Izuku yelled at the boy as his strength was going lower and lower.

Muscular grinned in glee, "Still looking after him. Oh, man. You're something else, aren't you?!"

Izuku's right arm began to bleed as he heard multiple bones crack. He grit his teeth as he kept on pushing on, "Shut up, dammit!"

Kota looked on with tears in his eyes, "But, why?"

"Show me… YOUR BLOOD!" Muscular put even more power into the attack which caused Izuku to go all the way down to the floor.

" _ **A real Hero… will always find a way for justice to be served!**_ "

Izuku shed tears as he remembered All Might's words to him.

'I'm… not strong enough. I'm too weak. I'm going to lose here. I'm going to die. Please, forgive me, Mom. I tried my very best. I'm sorry… Toshinori-Sensei… Dad.'

"I'M GONNA CRUSH YOU!" Muscular yelled like a psychopath as Izuku was being crushed on the floor. He closed his eyes as he deactivated his Quirk. There was no point anyways. He had already lost.

The Hero Deku had been defeated.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Muscular looked up in confusion.

"What the-? Is that water?"

"Stop. LET HIM GO!"

Kota had splashed Muscular with water via his Quirk.

Izuku widened his eyes as he heard Kota's voice.

"Ko...ta?"

"Hold on, there, 'kay? I'll kill you after I'm done with Green Boy over here-"

Muscular was cut off by a surge of energy gathering from beneath him. His Muscle arm was getting pushed up.

"Crap, I was distracted!" Muscular exclaimed.

Izuku saw the water on the ground. Kota had _willingly_ used his Quirk in an attempt to save him. Izuku knew that Kota hated Quirks and the whole Super Human Society. And yet here he was, putting himself on the line for Izuku. Using Empathy, Izuku was able to feel all of the fear that Kota had within him. Fear that he would lose somebody else important to this _monster_.

Izuku felt pure evil and killing intent coming from Muscular. It made him sick to his stomach. He hated that feeling. He didn't want Kota to experience any more pain and suffering any longer.

"I won't let you hurt Kota." Izuku yelled.

Something was building within Izuku. A power that has been kept dormant for so long and it was now ready to be released.

Izuku thought about the one thing that mattered… and that was protecting Kota and being the Hero that he promised to be.

Deep within Izuku's mindscape, the First Sacred Door was shaking uncontrollably. The lock was breaking and golden light was making its way out.

Inner Deku took a deep breath, " **It is finally time…** "

"Damn it! How are you getting stronger?!" Muscular yelled in panic.

"You won't lay a hand on him!" Izuku said as he effortlessly lifted Muscular's arm up as golden energy began to envelop him.

His hair spiked up as it stood up, defying gravity. His muscel frame got larger as he grit his teeth and closed his fists. He then roared as a stream of Golden Light shot from him all the way to the Heavens.

For a moment, the entire sky was colored golden. Everyone looked on in wonder and curiosity as to why the sky was now gold. But just as soon, it appeared, it vanished.

After the golden sky cleared itself out, it was left with a single boy surrounded by a pure golden aura. His hair was the same color as it was spiked all the way up. His eyes were now more teal than anything else. And his Saiyan Tail, which used to be brown, was now Golden in color…

Izuku Deku Midoriya had transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Kota and Muscular looked on in shock as they had their jaws dropped to the floor. They had never seen anything like this before. It was like an entirely new person had entered the battlefield. They could barely recognize him as Izuku. Even his face had a completely different expression than before. His eyes were cold as he gave Muscular the ultimate death glare.

"What's this? What's going on? He's different! He's changed!" Muscular exclaimed in confusion. For some reason, he could almost feel the power emanating from the Super Saiyan.

Izuku merely grilled him as he didn't move an inch.

Muscular grew annoyed by his silence, "You insect! Prepare to be squashed!"

Muscular raised his arm only to widen his eyes in shock.

"Huh?" Muscular looked to his left to see Izuku standing there, holding his arm with the same blank look in his eye.

"Why don't you wake up? You're hurting people. What have they done to you?" Izuku asked as he stared right into Muscular's soul. HIs voice and tone, deeper and sharper than usual.

Muscular pulled his arm away from him and responded by punching Izuku in the gut. Only for him not to flinch at all.

"I can't let you take your unhappiness out on other people anymore!" Izuku calmly said.

Muscular raised his eyebrows as he backed away from the Super Saiyan, "What are you talking about? I kill when I want! The weak die and the strong survive! That is how the world works, kid!"

Izuku scowled as his golden aura ignited, "Alright then. We'll play by your rules, Muscular. LET'S GO!"

Izuku yelled out a battle cry as his Ki pushed Muscular back. He then flew towards him and punched him by the side of the head and kneed him in the gut.

Muscular doubled over in pain as he coughed up some blood. He then began to laugh as Izuku stared at him with an emotionless expression.

Muscular smirked, "Now, I know why my brother was defeated. I LOVE IT! YOU'RE TOO MUCH!"

Muscular doubled his power again as he rushed towards Izuku at full power with full intent to kill.

'Hey, Inner ME! Let's go full power and finish this with one attack now!'

" **Are sure about that? You don't have any practice with this power. There may be some drawbacks from using it recklessly.** "

'I don't care! His Quirk is way too dangerous! I need to finish this now before he gets too powerful!'

" **Alright! It's your call!** "

Izuku began to concentrate all of his power into his left arm, the one that wasn't completely shredded. Golden and rainbow energy began to circulate around his fist. The stars of **One For All** began to transfer all of their power until it all settled onto one point which was a Bright Green star.

" **Pride For All: 1,000,000 Percent…** "

Izuku arched his arm as something began to manifest out of it…

" **SUPER DRAGON FIST!** "

A completely Golden Chinese Dragon formed itself from Izuku's spiritual energy. The dragon combined itself with the power of **One For All** and gained a rainbow aura that made it exponentially more powerful. The dragon rushed towards Muscular and opened up its mouth.

"What the-"

Before Muscular could say anything, he was immediately swallowed by the Golden Dragon. Muscular screamed in agony as its purity was scorching his skin. The dragon then spit him by breathing pure golden fire that could burn the universe itself.

Muscular was sent hurling towards the wall, completely burned and unconscious from the attack.

Kota stood in utter shock as he dropped to his knees.

"Why?"

" _Kota. Your mom and dad, the Water Hose Heroes. It's true that they ended up leaving you behind in this world. But, they saved so many lives through their sacrifice, you'll see that someday."_

Kota sobbed as he let out all of his tears, "Why did you risk your life?"

" _You'll meet someone, and then you'll understand why we do this."_

"Even though… you don't know me at all. Why did you try to save me?" Kota asked through his sobs.

" _Someone who will risk their life. Someone who'll be…"_

Kota looked down as Izuku looked up.

"A Hero…"

Izuku roared to the skies like a Dragon who had just claimed victory. His Super Saiyan Aura flashing wildly.

"My Golden Hero."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Links:**

 **Discord: Delete the dashes h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-a-t-r-e-o-n-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-t-w-i-t-t-e-r-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-p-a-y-p-a-l-.-m-e-/-Je-ff-M-e-n-1-0-3-?-l-o-c-a-l-e-.-x-=-e-n-_-U-S**

 **Wattpad: JeffMen103**

 **Ao3: JeffMen103**

 **Make sure to review, follow/favorite if you liked what you read.**

 **Thank you for all of your support.**

 **Have a Blessed Night.**

 **I'll see you all on the 22nd.**


	28. Golden Resolve

_**Chapter 28: Golden Resolve**_

* * *

 _ **Be on guard. Stand firm in the faith. Be courageous. Be strong.**_

* * *

A large smoke cloud engulfed the rocky area that housed the titanic battle between Hero and Villain. There was a massive amount of energy concentrated in the area just about a moment ago, but it eventually died down as it signalled the end of the fight.

Kota stared wide eyed at what he just witnessed. Never in his life, would he have expected something like that to happen right in front of him. After the death of his parents, he generally tried to avoid any Hero-related news or battles that would happen on live TV. But seeing one so up close and personal was almost a life-defining experience. He could stand frozen as he watched the two battle. One side was risking his life to defend and protect him, while the other wanted nothing more than to cause pure destruction and take life away.

Suffice to say, Kota was absolutely frightened during the battle. The same monster who took his parents away from him was about to take another life right in front of his eyes and then take his own. Kota didn't know what to do. Izuku had told him to run, but he just could not. Something in him said to stay and watch the events unfold as it would change both of their lives drastically.

And so he stayed and when he saw the Green-Haired Teenager about to die for his sake, his hands just moved on their own. They sprayed water, which is something he never does. He vowed to never use his Quirk again after the death of Water Hose, but an inner voice willed him to protect Izuku. No matter what, not let him die.

Then he witnessed Izuku miraculous get up and yell at the top of his lungs. His hair changing color, his body frame and aura changing as he could feel the pressure of his Golden Ki spreading all throughout the rocky terrain.

Then, Kota saw something that made him believe he was dreaming. From Izuku's arm, yes _arm_ , came out a flying Golden Eastern Style Dragon that gobbled Muscular and spit him back out which knocked him out completely.

Kota pinched himself to make sure he wasn't seeing things. There was no way that was possible! But then again, Quirks were a thing, so maybe it wasn't that far fetched.

Kota looked up at Izuku. He had just finished roaring to the Heavens like he was the dragon that he just summoned. He still couldn't get over how cool that was. Then Kota looked at his aura. It was pure gold, as was his Hair color. His hair was spiked up and was defying gravity. Kota thought that was pretty cool too.

'You were right, Auntie….' Kota thought back to the speech that Mandalay had given him. A Hero that would show him the light… Kota didn't think it would never happen, he believed that a person like that could not exist. A person so pure, and selfless, to put his life on the line to save a boy that he barely even knows. A boy who disrespected him and everything he loved. He almost died tonight saving his life.

Muscular, the man who took everything away from Kota, returned to finish Kota's life and end his suffering. Kota thought that it was over. The same man who took his parent's life was going to take his life as well. It must be fate. But Kota's Golden Hero came swooping in and defeated Muscular. He had gotten rid of the man who symbolized all of Kota's sadness, sorrow, and everything he hated in the world.

And he would forever be in Izuku's debt.

Izuku panted heavily, as the blood and sweat dripped down his body. His battle wounds were still fresh as Muscular didn't pull any punches. He had also used up a lot of energy in that last attack.

He tried to move either of his arms, but they wouldn't budge. As soon as he tried to move their muscles, he would feel excruciating pain and felt bones cracking.

'Great…. Both of my arms are broken…'

" **I told you it was going to be risky. You're lucky that your left arm didn't pop right out of its socket.** "

Muscular had broken Izuku's right arm just before he transformed. And when he put all of his power into the **Super Dragon Fist** into his left arm, that completely rendered it useless. Not to mention the fact that Izuku felt pretty exhausted at the moment. He had been training to the limit the whole day with Tiger and then he pushed himself even harder against Muscular. He had also unlocked a brand new transformation for the very first time. So a lot of things were happening at once for him. He was feeling pretty overwhelmed at the moment.

Izuku slipped on his feet due to his fatigue and looked like he was about to collapse.

Kota immediately bolted towards the Super Saiyan.

"Hey, are you okay?!"

Izuku slowly nodded, "Everything's okay. Gimme a second, and then there's something I have to take care of."

"But, you're all beat up! What more could you have to do now?!" Kota exclaimed as he looked over Izuku's injuries. It was obvious that his arms were broken. They were completely shredded with an ugly purplish black. He had blood running down his face and looked like he was about to drop dead any second. What could anyone do in that condition? Kota saw how he was fighting back there and it was clear that Izuku was _not_ at full strength. He needed medical attention _as soon as possible_.

"I knew he'd be strong. That's why I had to try to defeat him here. I thought I'd be able to inflict a lot more damage in the end, though. Turns out, I seriously underestimated how powerful his Quirk was." Izuku grunted as he looked towards the forest covered in blue fire and purple smoke.

"If every Villain attacking us tonight is on the same level, all of our lives are at stake. On top of that, it sounds like they're after some of us students. I have to let Mr. Aizawa and the Pussycats know that's one of the reasons they're here."

Izuku narrowed his eyes as golden aura spiked up, "I may not be in the best shape right now, but I am _not_ beaten yet, there are more people I can save. I don't have time to lay down here and take a nap just because I'm tired, while my comrades and teachers are out there risking their lives. I'll use the power I have left to do as much as I can and help as many people as I can. I did the most important thing, which was saving you. Now I have to do as many extra things as I can to ensure our safety even more!"

Kota stared at Izuku with admiration, dumbfounded at his Heroism. His Golden Super Saiyan form enhancing his Heroic image. Kota felt honored that Izuku was the one to save him.

And now he knew who would be his all time favorite Hero and idol…

Izuku looked towards Muscular's unconscious body, "We'll leave that psychopath here for the time being. With my arms messed up, my **Dragon Fist** was probably weaker than it could have been, but I made sure to put in extra power to make sure he was beaten to an inch within his life. He's not dead, but he's not getting up any time soon. And even if he did, he'd be too weak to fight. And I'm also confident with my new power, I should be able to handle him again, no sweat."

"For right now, I just need to make sure you are safe. We're going to need some help only you can give us. The forest has been set on fire. That means my friends could be trapped by the flames. But we have hope."

Izuku smiled at Kota, "Your water Quirk can put those fires out."

Kota gasped, "But-"

"Kota? You hear me? We. Need. You."

Kota got teary eyed for a moment before nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll do my best."

Izuku nodded appreciatively, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

'Well, it's the least I can do. You did save my life after all.'

Izuku bent down, "Now, get on my back. We need to get you to camp, fast."

"You sure you can carry me? You're all busted up."

"No need to worry. That's why I left my legs unbroken!"

As Kota got on, he pointed something out that had been bothering him.

"Hey, are you going to stay blonde? That doesn't look very efficient."

Izuku comically sweatdropped, "Oh yeah, I guess you're right. This form does sapp away my stamina and energy."

Izuku closed his eyes and tried to disable the Super Saiyan form. But nothing happened. He got frustrated and called upon Inner Deku.

'Hey, how do you turn this thing off?'

Inner Deku shrugged his shoulders.

" **I have no idea.** "

Izuku's jaw dropped to the floor.

'What do you mean, you have no idea?! Aren't you supposed to know things like this?'

" **Hey it's the first time for me, too. I don't know everything. I guess you're going to have to figure this out on your own.** "

'You have got to be kidding me!'

Izuku nervously chuckled, "Well Kota, looks like I'm going to be staying blonde until further notice…"

Izuku mentally facepalmed. This was just excellent news. He was already exhausted and tired before, but now he could not willingly get out of a form that drains his Ki reserves. It was completely new to him so he wasn't used to the after effects, he didn't notice it against Muscular since he was under an adrenaline rush. But now that he was coming straight out of the body, he immediately felt the drawbacks of the form. He felt strong, stronger than he has ever been. But he didn't know how to control all of this power. It was just too much.

"Hang on tight. This could be rough." Izuku said as he took off to the air. As he was flying, Izuku thought back to Muscular's words, " _Do you know where a kid named Bakugo might be around here?"_

Izuku grit his teeth, "I've got a bad feeling about this. Why are they after me and Kacchan? What are the League of Villains after?"

As Izuku was flying, he sensed a familiar energy signature. His eyes lit up as it was just the person he was looking for. He dropped down in front of him.

"Mr. Aizawa!"

Aizawa raised his eyebrows, "Midoriya-"

"You're here! Thank goodness!"

Aizawa looked Izuku up and down. He was different. Very different.

"What's with the blonde hair? What did you decide to dye it after training or something?" As he said that, he thought in the back of his mind, 'Does that explain the bright shining light from before? But not just that. Something's different about him. Even with all of those wounds, there's still an _insane_ amount of power reeking off of him. So much so, that it doesn't even seem human. His whole demeanor has changed and why does he look so… angry?'

Izuku shook his head, "No time to explain! I need to catch you up on what I've learned about the Villains, but we don't have much time."

"Hey-"

"-Plus, I need to get back to Mandalay. There's something I have to tell her."

"Hold on!"

"Please take care of Kota while I'm gone!"

Aizawa sighed, 'This kid is running on pure adrenaline.'

"I'll be back soon!" Izuku said as got Kota off as his back and was about to fly off before his homeroom teacher stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait, Midoriya!"

Izuku stopped as he turned around, "What is it, Sensei?"

"Those injuries…" He motioned towards his broken arms, "You went too far again, didn't you? Have you forgotten about Hosu?"

"Yeah, I know, I'm not supposed to use my Quirk against a Villain without a License, but I told Mandalay beforehand and she gave me permission. Plus, she asked me to go save Kota so I had to go whether I had permission or not for his sake."

Aizawa nodded in approval, "Fine. Go. But tell Mandalay something for me, too."

"Uh, sure, what is it?"

"I hereby give all of Class 1-A and Class 1-B permission to use their Quirks in battle against the League of Villains. They must defend themselves and each other from the Villain. They can go all out if it's necessary!"

Izuku smiled and nodded, "Alright, you got it!

"And one last thing. I don't know what exactly is going on with you with the whole Golden transformation or whatever. But I can tell that with it, you've gotten extraordinarily more power. Just make sure not to let all that power get to your head. You're clearly in a high emotional state right now so I just want you to remember that. Understand?"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, I get it. I'll try not to overdo it. Well, I gotta get going. Take care of Kota for me!" And with that, The Golden Warrior flew off.

"That kid is gonna be the end of me…" Aizawa sighed as he picked up Kota and began running.

The night Hero thought back to what one of Dabi's clones said to him before he dispelled.

" _Tell me, Hero. Are you worried for your students? I wonder if you can save them in the end."_

'His words made it clear to me that our students are the targets. So it's unavoidable. They have to protect themselves. And each other. Go ahead and use your training. Midoriya… Izuku, take care of your _family_. I'll take the heat.'

"Future Heroes… Do not let this night be the end of your journey!"

Aizawa then thought to the state that Izuku was in, 'This is bad. The only reason he's still going with those injuries is because of the endorphins pumping through his body. It's only temporary. Once he's accomplished his goals and calms down a little, he won't be able to move at all.'

"Mister. Is he gonna be okay?"

Aizawa eyes motioned towards the child in his arms.

"I… I sort of punched him before. And still, he got beat to a pulp just so he could protect me."

Kota began to tear up as he gripped tightly onto Eraser Head's scarf.

"I never apologized. Or even thanked him. Please tell me… He's not gonna get hurt more, right?"

Aizawa smiled as he patted Kota's head, "Hey don't worry. Your Golden Hero over there is a strong guy. He sustained those injuries because he has no intention of dying. He once got a plasma fist right through his chest. This is nothing for him. Though, as his teacher when this is over, I'll have to scold him for acting so recklessly."

Kota gasped, "Really?"

Aizawa nodded, "You'll get your chance to talk to him again. And when you do, put more emphasis on the 'thank you' part. Midoriya is a really a special kid. He, alone, can inspire hope into so many people. He drives his classmates to do their absolute best. He's a symbol that all of them want to reach and surpass. It makes them all work even harder. I couldn't quite put a finger on it before, but seeing that Golden form of his has now allowed me to figure out how he does it. You wanna know?"

Kota dumbly nodded.

Aizawa smiled like cheshire cat.

"It's his **Golden Resolve**."

* * *

Tiger growled as he kept pummeling away at the Villain, Magne. The Villain easily sidestepped and dodged all of his strikes.

"No fair. Back off. Let me equip my item."

Tiger growled even harder as he continued to fail to land a single hit on him, 'Damn it! How is he predicting my Cat Combat?'

"You're not…. A REAL HERO!"

Spinner exclaimed loudly as he swung his mega combination sword at Mandalay. She grunted as she was almost grazed by the stupidly large weapon.

"You brought this on yourself, girl!"

"Jeez, you're persistent." Mandalay slightly yelled as he jumped out of the way.

"As are you! But it's time to knock you off your false throne."

Spinner jumped above Mandalay and was about to strike her down before they all heard an all too familiar battle cry.

" **SMASH!** "

A Golden Blur sped past them as all of Spinner's swords were completely destroyed.

They all gasped to see a Golden Haired Izuku blitz them all with such precision and speed.

"Mandalay! Kota! He's safe!"

"You saved him?!" Mandalya whispered in shock. She internally sighed in relief as she felt a huge weight suddenly disappear from within. When the Villains attacked, the first thing on her mind was the safety of her nephew. Hearing those reassuring words from Midoriya just cleared her mind and heart of all of worry and angst. She then looked Izuku up and down. She noticed his injuries but then noticed something very appalling.

"Wait, why are you blonde?" Not that she was complaining. Izuku's Super Saiyan form did give him an alluring look. She could see that his muscles were much more defined than before. Like when he goes **Kaioken** , but not overly bulky. It looked like the perfect combination between speed and power. He was definitely a lot more attractive and handsome than in his base form, as if he wasn't already. She then immediately dispelled some not so _appropriate_ thoughts that began to form. She hadn't been with a man with so long, that she started getting turned on by a teenager. How unprofessional. She could only imagine how Pixie Bob would react to seeing Super Saiyan Izuku. Their Hair colors now matched.

"Don't worry about it! And I've got a message from Mr. Aizawa. We need you to use Telepath! Tell everyone in Class A and Class B that Eraser Head has granted them permission to engage in combat with the Villains."

Mandalay nodded as she relayed the message.

" _Everyone in Class A and Class B! In the name of the Pro Hero, Eraserhead, you are granted permission to engage in combat. I repeat. Use your training! You may fight these Villains."_

Mandalay bit her lip, 'I hope you know what you're doing, Eraser.'

She looked towards Izuku to see him on the ground panting.

"Get back to camp right now! Those injuries are not normal!" Mandalay yelled to the Super Saiyan as she did a high kick towards. She noticed his arms. He usually uses his arms to smash. So when he did a kick instead of a punch, she was confused. Then she saw the state of his arms. She almost couldn't believe how busted up they were. They were definitely broken and needed medical attention immediately. She then internally gasped as she realized that Izuku must have sacrificed his arms protecting Kota. Mandalay was astonished at the Heroism of this kid. He's already more Heroic than a lot of Pro Heroes and he was still a Freshman in High School. Eraser wasn't lying. This kid is something else. It made her appreciate Izuku even more.

"I'm sorry Mandalay-sensei but I can't!" Izuku replied as he began to run away from the Heroes and Villains.

"Oh, you need to send one more message! The Villains. I know the reason they're here."

"Huh?" Magne quirked his eye towards Izuku as he dodged another claw strike from Tiger.

"Oh, really?! What is it?" Mandalay asked.

"They're after two students. Katsuki Bakugo from Class 1-A and me, Izuku Midoriya! Please, you have to let the others know! Kacchan is in danger!" Izuku yelled as he was about to make his way out.

Mandalay raised her eyebrows, "They're after our students? For what? Wait a minute they are after you too! You need to get to safety!"

'That rumble in the ground earlier. Only two people in our group fight with that kind of power. And sounds like one of them talked.' Magne thought as he heard Izuku's message. 'Could it possibly have been Muscular? Don't tell me that teenager is more powerful than _him_! In that case…'

Magne advanced towards Izuku with a fist ready to implode.

"This child must be put down!"

Izuku narrowed his eyes at Magne. He saw his punch coming from a mile away. Even in a fatigued state, his Super Saiyan Form was so strong that Magne was moving in absolute slow motion to him. The Golden Warrior was about to knock him out with a glance until he heard one of the other Villains shout toward Magne.

"Don't, Big Sis Magn!"

Spinner threw a knife in between Izuku and Magne to block the latter from engaging the former. Magne yelped as he jumped back from seeing the blade fly by.

"What the hell was that for, Spinner? He was the number 1 priority capture list!"

"Shigaraki is the one who wants him captured."

"Uh, yeah, and he's the reason we're here!"

"But that boy is someone Stain wished to save. Which means he was deemed worthy of being called a True Hero. If Stain spared him, then-"

Before, both Magne and Spinner were knocked down by Tiger and Mandalay respectively.

"About time I got a solid hit in!" Mandalay exclaimed with her leg outstretched"

Mandalay panted as she saw Izuku disappear into the forest with his Golden Aura shining.

'Can't stop the boy… But I can relay his message!'

Mandalay activated her Telepath, " _Listen, we've discovered two of the Villains' targets. They are students from Class 1-A. Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo! Bakugo, you should try to avoid combat. And stick to a group. Midoriya is currently coming to your aid. He isn't exactly in his normal appearance. If you see a Gold blur or light then that's him! I can't stop him from engaging from combat but he is in critical condition. So you all see him, you should all do your best to support Midoriya. He has lost use of both of his arms. Protect him and Bakugo at all costs!_ "

After Mandalay finished relaying the message, she thought to herself, 'Take care of yourself…. _Izuku_.'

* * *

"I could focus if you got out of my damn head, Mandalay! I can take care of myself!"

Katsuki Bakugo, one of the main targets of the League of Villains, shouted as he rushed head first towards the opponent. Only for a multitude of long and sharp blades to come into his path. Before the blades could slice the Explosion User's head off, a large stream of ice saved his head.

"Don't rush into this fight carelessly!" Shoto yelled as he was the one who defended Bakugo. He had an unconscious Class B student on his back. He and Bakugo had just heard Mandalay's message. Of course, the Ashe Blonde was ecstatic to hear that they had official permission to fight back against the Villains with their Quirks. But what she said next made his raised an eyebrow. Apparently he and Deku were priority targets for the League of Villains. When he initially heard that, he merely scoffed thinking that they would be no match for Deku as he should be able to finish them off with ease. But then Mandalay informed them that Deku was not at 100%. He could not use either of his arms. Bakugo and the rest of the students saw Izuku train furiously all day, harder than anyone else in the camp. They couldn't even imagine how exhausted he may be feeling.

"Have to keep going… Have to work… Do my job… "

The Villain known as Moonfish growled as he walked on the long blades. With his Quirk, Bladetooth, he is able to manipulate his teeth into long, sharp blades that extended all the way from 20 feet in the air to the ground. He was missing two arms, and almost his whole face was covered by a black mask that only allowed the exposure of his mouth in order for him to use his Quirk effectively. He overall had a terrifying appearance that could give almost anyone nightmares.

"Weren't you listening to Mandalay? They're here because they're after you!" Shoto exclaimed as he shook his head at his classmate's hard headedness. Currently, he was worried for Izuku. Knowing him, he probably overdid it and was in a serious condition right now. He wanted to go help him as soon as possible. He had helped Shoto before and was willing to return the favor.

Katsuki smiled viciously, "Telling us not to engage and then changing their minds. I don't know how, but I get the feeling this is Deku's fault." A vein looked like it was about to pop as he thought about his Best Friend. 'The idiot must have gotten himself beaten up again. He probably was doing it to protect someone. Damn Deku! Now I know why Mr. Aizawa calls you problem child!'

"Well, I don't care what anyone says!" Bakugo yelled as he was about to attack Moonfish only for him to throw his blade tooth at the teen. Shoto responded by shooting another stream of ice in order to direct the attack away from him. Moonfish jumped into the air. Todoroki attempted to hit him with his ice, only for the Villain to easily deflect it.

"Damn it!" The Bi-colored teen grit his teeth in frustration, "He's good at moving through this terrain with his Quirk."

"This freak, he looks like a scrawny little sidekick to me!" Bakugo replied as he got fired up. "Come on, you toothy bastard!"

"This clearly isn't his first battle." Todoroki noted as studied the way the Villain moved. His graceful steps showed signs of many years of battle experience. Seems like the League of Villains knows how to recruit members.

"Show me… Show me your exquisite flesh!" Moonfish creepily said as he hung upside down from Todoroki's glacier.

The son of Endeavor sucked his teeth in annoyance, "We can't start fires around here because the flames will spread! Everyone could die if we are not careful!" Shoto said as he saw Bakugo itching to explode Moonfish's face off. "Do you understand me?"

Bakugo put down his arm, "Yeha, I get it! I'm not stupid! I ain't trying to roast our friends!"

"Even if we retreat, there's poison gas everywhere. They're obviously trying to drive us into a corner." Shoto saw that they were being sandwiched. They had no choice but to fight against this guy until the other students can take care of the purple gas.

"Katsuki! We're going to have to buy time and keep this Villain busy! But you can't go crazy with the Explosions. Don't aim to kill or defeat. Aim to distract! Do you understand me?!" Shoto exclaimed.

"FINE! Those extra better hurry up! I'm trying to scorch some pests!"

Shoto sighed.

"God help us all…"

* * *

Izuku panted as he ran through the forest. He stopped flying as he was too tired to maintain his Ki in the air. He was sensing everyone's energy signatures to figure out their locations. With this information, he was currently trying to form a plan of action.

'Kacchan and Shoto went second in the test of courage. If they didn't go back to camp yet, then they are definitely around here. I can sense them nearby. The purple smoke also looks like it is disappearing. I can feel Itsuka-chan and Tetsutetsu near the center of it. It was probably them who took care of it. Thanks you guys! You two are the MVP'S!'

As Izuku was going over what had transpired, he felt malicious intent right in front of him. A dark shadowy hand came out of seemingly nowhere and attempted to crush him. Izuku was about to blast kick it away, only for him to get tackled out of the way by a very familiar tentacled friend.

Izuku gasped, "Shoji. What happened-?"

Izuku saw one of Shoji's arms bleeding. He had scratches all over him as he panted.

"With those injuries… You should be laid up in bed recovering. But you wanna save your friend. No matter what the cost. You really are a stubborn one, Midoriya Izuku. Oh, also you're blonde now. Neat."

Izuku sweatdropped, "You're injured, too."

Shoji sighed as blood dripped from one of his tentacle arms.

"We were ambushed by Villains, and I covered us. But the attack triggered Tokoyami's Quirk, even though he was desperately trying to hold it back."

Izuku widened his eyes in horror, "No… Don't tell me!"

Shoji nodded, "Yeah. If we wanna get through here, we'll have to face Dark Shadow first."

Dark Shadow growled loudly as Tokoyami struggled to hold him back. Dark Shadow was usually a miniature shadowy head of Tokoyami in the day time but now, in the prime of night, he was transforming into a monster of pure destruction. The darkness almost suffocating the forest with its full transformation.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU'LL DIE!"

Tokoyami shrieked at his two classmates as he could feel himself losing control of his Quirk little by little. It won't be long until Dark Shadow will take over complete control of Tokoyami and destroy the entire forest and possibly the whole mountain area.

"Tokoyami, no!" Izuku knew that if he did not stop Dark Shadow now, its monster form will take over and destroy everything in its path. This _thing_ would kill all of his classmates and even the teachers too along with the League of Villains. None of them would survive. He had to do something now or else this night will turn into an infamous tragedy for U.A. High.

"But… How did he get this way?" Izuku asked.

"Keep it down. After Mandalay told us what was happening and that we should not not engage , we were both on high alert. Still, one of the Villains got the drop on us. I hid in the bushes and tried to cover Tokyami. Even though one of my arms was cut off."

Izuku raised his golden eyebrows, "Really?!" He turned his attention to one of arms that was bleeding.

Shoji nodded, "It looks bad, but it is not like it's lost forever. My dupli arms are capable of making duplicates upon duplicates. One of those was cut off. So don't worry, I'm alright. Thing is, Tokoyami couldn't stand seeing me injured like that. The Quirk he'd been suppressing began to rage and take over."

Dark Shadow roared loudly as Shoji and Izuku glanced at the monster of the night.

"The darker it is, the less control Tokoyami has. I had no idea his Quirk could explode like this." Izuku said as he was shocked by the level of power he was sensing from Dark Shadow.

Shoji nodded in agreement, "It's probably fueled by his righteous indignation and 's tried to hold it back but they made it wilder. It started lunging at any sound or movement. A beast lashing out with indiscriminate attacks."

Tokoyami grit his teeth as he tried to tame Dark Shadow as best as he could, "Forget about me. Go! Find our classmates! Help them instead! Stop this! Calm down. DARK SHADOW!"

"His Quirk has a weakness to light. If we can lead them to a fire or back to camp, we can contain it. Midoriya Izuku, I know these are strange circumstances, but I can't just leave a suffering friend behind. You forced your broken body to get you here because you were worried about Bakugo. If you still wanna save him. I'll distract Dark Shadow for you. And you can run." Shoji said with an expression of determination.

Izuku gasped, "Hold on! The fire and camp are both pretty far away. You'll be in danger if he-"

Dark Shadow interrupted Midoryia's sentence as he slashed towards both he and Shoji. The two students of Class 1-A were able to jump out of the way.

"I know that!" Shoji exclaimed. "But to save people, you have to take risks. That's what makes a Hero, a Hero."

Shoji then stared straight at Izuku's teal eyes, "Will you stay with me and help Tokoyami? Or will you rush to Bakugo's side? You have to make a choice. Right now."

Izuku grit his teeth as he closed his eyes and began to think over his options. He was in really bad shape right now, He couldn't use his arms so creating any type of Ki blasts were next to impossible. He knew Dark Shadow's weakness to light and thought that the light from his golden Super Saiyan aura could possibly calm him down. The problem with that was if he powered up and try to exude a high amount of energy, he could pass out on the spot. He was too exhausted to be extering so much Ki like that. He then sensed his surroundings. Katsuki and Shoto were nearby. If they could lead Dark Shadow to them, they could easily take care of him with their Quirks. Izuku wanted to take care of Dark Shadow himself, but in the current state he was in, he didn't have confidence in controlling his own power. Super Saiyan was still an entirely new form and power to him and his rage and emotions could get the better of him. If he fought Dark Shadow now, he would be able to only use his legs and that may not end up well as he mainly used his arms. This was a tough call.

Izuku opened his eyes as a fiery determination enveloped him.

"I already have my decision."

Shoji raised his brow, "And that is?"

Izuku yelled with vigor, "I'm going to save them both. I don't care if I can't use my arms! I will just have to find another way!"

Izuku's emotions were amplified by the Super Saiyan state. His determination and passion to save his comrades were at an all time high. But with the Super Saiyan form, came the emotions of rage and anguish. Izuku was hating himself right now. Even will all of the power he had acquired recently, he was still useless! He was about to pass out any minute. Most of his skillset was now unavailable to him because he decided to break both of his arms. He was powerful, and yet he felt so weak at the same time! He wanted to explode right then and there and destroy every single Villain for ruining their Summer Camp.

'Damn it! I need more! If someone, _anyone_ , is listening right now, I need something to help me right now. I can't do this in my current condition. Please give me something!'

As soon as Izuku said that in his mind, he felt a spike in power within himself. A completely alien feeling enveloped him as he felt something coming and extending out of his body. He didn't know what was happening with him until he let out a large yell.

Izuku cringed as felt pain coming from his arms. They were already in terrible condition so this was only adding to the hell. However, the pain began to calm down after a couple of seconds.

"Izuku, are you alright- Wait a minute… what is that?!"

Shoji stopped in his tracks as he laid his eyes upon what had come out of Izuku's arms.

Izuku opened his eyes to look at what Shoji was talking about, only to gasp in shock.

The things that had come out of his arms were two blakc spiky and electric tendrils. They were long. About 15 meters long. They seemed magnetic but also very hot as smoke was emitting from them. They made a nice contrast with Izuku's golden Super Saiyan aura.

Izuku tried to move his arms but instead, the black tendrils moved how his regular arms would have. It seemed as though, the way he commanded and controlled them was based on the same principle as how he would move his arms around.

"Wh-What is this? Where did these things come from?" Izuku asked to himself.

" **It's called Black Whip. It is the second of your 6 Quirks.** "

It was Inner Deku who had replied to him. The inner half of the Super Saiyan warrior had remained fairly quiet for the majority of the time here at camp. Izuku was about to respond only to feel Inner Deku's Presence disappear deep into his mindscape.

Izuku and Shoji then heard Dark Shadow roar again loudly.

"Izuku, what's going on?! What are those black things coming out of your arms?"

Izuku looked at the black tendrils, "I'm not exactly sure."

Izuku looked at a nearby tree. He thought about smashing the tree with his right arm. In response, the black tendrils from his right arm slicked the tree off from its roots and knocked a couple of other trees that were nearby. The resulting tremor shook the whole forest as Black Whip was a lot stronger than Izuku anticipated.

Izuku cockily smirked.

"But I like it!"

* * *

"Flesh… Pieces of meat! FLESH!"

Moonfish howled as he sent a dozen of his teeth blades towards Katsuki and Shoto. Shoto responded by blocking the onslaught with a huge block of ice.

"Teeth attacks? Seriously? It's time to blast this freak with everything I've got!" Katsuki yelled as he was getting sick of this. They've been holding back Moonfish for a while now and they still couldn't move a dent into the Death Row convict. Katsuki was the ost annoyed as he wasn't used to waiting around. His fighting style was more about exploding shit first and asking questions later. Now he had to hold back his power but his patience was wearing thin.

"You can't!" Shoto snapped.

"If the trees burn, just cover them with ice, stupid!"

"A big explosion will impair my vision, though. I may not be able to see the fire. And how are you gonna get close to him anyway?" Shoto yelled at his compatriant. His patience was also wearing pretty thin at Bakugo's constant complaining of not being able to go full throttle at moonfish. The normally calm and cool headed Todoroki was about to lose his mind. It made him wonder how Izuku could handle Bakugo on a daily basis.

The Explosive teen growled as he was quickly getting more frustrated. However , he and Todoroki turned their attention to elsewhere as they heard a large thumbling coming from across the forest.

"There. I see ice! They're fighting!"

Moonfish turned his head in confusion, "Uh?"

They saw a large purple shadowy beast destroying every tree of the forest in its path.

"Bakugo! Todoroki! One of you. Give us some light!"

They saw Shoji yelling and running at them. They also noticed a Golden Haired guy swinging through the forest with black tendrils sticking to the trees as he went forward.

"MORE FLESH!" Moonfish howled as he aimed one of his tooth blades to strike Izuku and Shoji to deprave them of their said flesh. But Dark Shadow interjected as he roared and destroyed part of the ice wall that Shoto put up. Dark Shadow landed on Moon Fish and was keeping him on the ground.

Both Shoto and Katsuki gasped as they saw Tokoyami in tears. He screamed as he desperately tried to regain control.

 _ **Flashback to 5 minutes ago…**_

" _Shoji. I have a plan. It's not perfect, but it might work." Izuku said as he gazed at his black tendrils."_

" _What is it?" Shoji asked the Dupli Quirk user. He was fascinated by Izuku's Black Whip Quirk. It reminded him of his own._

" _If Dark Shadow reacts to sound, then you can make duplicate arms to bait him, so he'll follow us without attacking out actual bodies. And if he comes too close, I can knock him back with a slice with of my tendrils. We can lead Dark Shadow to Kacchan. He'll be able to weaken him with an explosion!"_

 _Izuku grit his teeth._

" _I don't want to choose one or the other. I want to save them both! And I'm going to do that with the help of this power!"_

 _ **Back to the present….**_

Izuku looked at Bakugo, "Kacchan!"

Katsuki widened his eyes in shock, "Deku?! Is that you? Why do you have blonde hair?! You trying to copy me or something? And what's with those black arms?"

"Shoji and Izuku. And is that… Tokoyami?" Shoto asked.

Dark Shadow roared in response as he destroyed even more of Shoto's ice. Everyone gawked at the pure destructive power of the monster of the night. They had no idea, Tokoyami's Quirk could get so powerful and so uncontrollable. They knew their bird headed classmate was a formidable opponent. But this…

"This is insane!" Katsuki could actually feel some fear creeping up in him. Just the overall aura and power of Dark Shadow was enough to give him chills.

"We need some light right now!" Shoji exclaimed, "He's out of control!"

Shoji narrowly escaped a strike from Dark Shadow as Izuku pulled him away using Black Whip.

"He's attacking blindly. I'll use my fire." Todoroki put down the student was carrying and was about the use the power from his left side only to get stopped from a hand of Bakugo.

"Not so fast. "

Shoto raised his eyebrows in confusion. He then looked towards where Bakugo was pointing at and saw Moonfish was still conscious.

"Flesh. Slabs of meat. No good. Can't allow it. I'm the one who gets to slice them open. DON'T STEAL FROM ME!"

Moonfish fired his blades of teeth towards the Beast of the night. Only for Dark Shadow to effortlessly tank all of it. As if his attack was nothing but a mere fly.

" **You don't matter. Insignificant bug!** "

Dark Shadow grabbed Moonfish and began to crush him, easily destroying his blade teeth.

Katsuki smirked in approval, "Now finish him."

Dark Shadow roared as he sent Moonfish flying. The Villain crashed onto a tree. The force of the impact caused him to immediately to get knocked out conscious.

" **Not enough! It's not enough!** "

Dark Shadow growled as he got bigger and bigger. He was about to go on and destroy the entire forest.

Katsuki and Shoto quickly reacted as they rushed towards the beast and activated their Quirks. Katsuki's explosion and Shoto's fire.

Dark Shadow squeaked as it shrunk to its normal size. Tokoyami panted in relief as he was crouching down. He had just come back from the worst and most hellish experience in his life. Even will all of the training in the summer camp, he still could not get ahold of Dark Shadow even for a second. He had completely lost control.

"Hmph, I'm a terrible match for you Fumikage." Katsuki scoffed was a little disappointed in how easy that was. But inside he was relieved that the fear was gone.

Tokoyami sighed as he heard Katsuki's snarky comment, "Thanks. You saved me."

Todoroki looked at the knocked out form of Moonfish laying by the tree. He widened his eyes at the damage that Dark Shadow was able to produce.

"We could barely defend against that guy, but you beat him instantly." Shoto never realized that Tokoyami was _this_ strong. He was able to one shot Moonfish, while he and Katsuki, two of the "Monster Trio" of Class 1-A were not even able to lay a dent in the Villain. It made Shoto respect his classmate even more and made him more motivated to try even harder in his training. He couldn't let anyone past him by. Shoto shivered at how potentially strong Tokoyami could become if he could fully control his Quirk in the prime of night. That was a thought that Shoto would rather not delve too deep into.

Shoji and Izuku walked up to the fatigued state of Tokoyami.

"My friend. Are you okay? You did what we needed you to." Shoji said as he thought back to another part of Izuku's plan.

" _Good, Tokoyami! Don't fight against it! Give up your control for now and just let it take over-trust me!"_

Tokoyami put his head down in shame.

"Shoji. I apologize. You, too, Midoriya. I'm still far too immature. Anger consumed me. And I let my Quirk take over. The influence of the darkness, combined with my fury, spurred Dark Shadow into a frenzy. Until… it got so strong I couldn't contain it. And I ended up hurting Shoji."

Tokoyami grit his teeth as he punched the floor in anger. Anger in himself. He never ever wanted to hurt his comrades. He just wanted to train hard and become a Hero who could help people. That is why he came to U.A.. He wanted people to accept him for who he is. He tried so desperately to keep his inner darkness in check. However seeing one of his friends get hurt by such a disgusting and vile Villain… it sent him over the edge. There's no reason as to why his classmates had to suffer because of his own incompetence.

"We'll deal with that later. That's what you'd say if our roles were reversed." Shoji said with a smile under his mask.

Tokoyami gasped as he heard Shoji's response. Izuku chuckled as Shoto and Katsuki smiled as well at the scene.

Izuku cleared his throat. It was time to get back to business.

"Okay. I don't know if you heard Mandalay, but I found out the Villains are after me and Kacchan."

Shoji raised an eyebrow, "You and Bakugo? Are they trying to kill you guys? Why?"

"No, I'm pretty sure they want to capture us alive. But I think we should get back to camp. It's the safest place now, so long as Vlad King and Mr. Aizawa have regrouped there."

Tokoyami nodded, "I understand. So our mission is to get you and Bakugo back to safety by serving as your protectors."

"It's possible the Pussycats are still fighting in the clearing. Going that way would draw the attention of the Villains. Plus, it is longer. We should cut straight across." Izuku said.

"We don't know how many enemies there are. We might come across some by chance." Tokoyami noted the danger and flaw of that plan. After the whole Dark Shadow fiasco, he did not want to have to fight against some Villains again.

"We can use Shoji's search ability. And with Todoroki's freezing power. And, if Tokoyami's okay with it, we can always use Dark Shadow now that we can actually control him. I may not be at 100% at the moment, but me and Kacchan can provide a little extra fire power if we need it. Honestly, with a group like this, I'm confident that we could beat even All Might." Izuku said as he looked at the collective strength of this team.

"I'd be fine by myself!" Katsuki yelled.

"You're one of their targets, genius. You can't go by yourself. We'll surround you and Izuku as we walk." Shoto snapped back.

"We don't need any of your protection, damn it! We can take care of ourselves!"

Shoji began to walk in front of the group, "Let's go."

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Just make sure you keep up." Shoto smirked at Katsuki.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Kacchan, relax. It isn't that serious!"

"And, you DEKU, you still haven't told me why you're copying my HAIR COLOR!"

"First of all, it's not even the same. Mine is gold and yours is ashe blond. Second of all, IT'S A LONG STORY! We don't have time for this! Let's get moving!"

As they began to walk together as a unit, Izuku thought to himself, 'We'll get everyone back safely. If we can do that, that's all that matters.

* * *

"Ochaco, is your arm okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

Ochaco Uraraka held onto her left arm which was slightly bleeding due to a minor cut. She and Tsuyu were partners for the test of courage. As they were walking together they saw the blue fire and smoke and knew that Villains had infiltrated the camp. Then a girl, who seems to be about their age, appeared and identified herself with the League of Villains. Ochaco and Tsuyu were immediately put on guard and when they received Mandalay's message, giving them permission to use their Quirks, they began to fight. But her second message of Izuku and Katsuki being the League's targets put the two on edge. They wondered what they could possibly want with the two of them and why. They were also both worried for Izuku as they knew he was in pretty bad condition right now.

"Mm… Hm. Shallow. Not much blood."

Himiko Toga stared at her knife which she just slashed Ochaco's arm with. She had a blck mouth mask on along with some sort of tank on her back which seemed to be used for carrying some sort of liquid. When Shigaraki told her and the Vanguard Action Squad that they were going to be attacking U.A.'s First Year's summer training camp, she got excited at the prospect of finally meeting her crush, Izuku "Deku" Midoriya in person. She knew she had to capture him, but she thought she could _play_ with him a little before that. And then she ran into these girls and her interest was piqued as they had a very special vibe to them.

"What kind of person slashes people out of nowhere? Just who do you think you are?" Tsuyu exclaimed at the female Villain. Tsuyu didn't think she would encounter such a lunatic of a Villain tonight. She just gave off so many weird vibes to her.

Himiko pointed her knife at them, "I'm Himiko Toga! Jeez, you two are super cute. Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui."

"How does she know who we are?" Ochaco asked as she slightly took a step back.

"Maybe from the Sports Fest? We know nothing about her, so we're at a disadvantage. Stay on guard." Tsuyu replied. She knew they were in for a fight. Thankfully there was only one Villain and two of them. So even if she did have info on them, they had the number advantage.

"There's not enough blood. Normally I'd suck it directly from the cut to make it flow but there's no time."

Himiko brought out a needle that was connected to her tube tank, "Don't worry, girls. This machine will start pumping it out as soon as I stick it in you. I'll get my fill and move on. Who's first?"

Himiko Toga rushed forward with her knife and needle ready to shed some blood. Tsuyu quickly reacted.

"Ochaco!" Tsuyu grabbed the Zero gravity girl with her tongue and swirled her behind, "You have to get back to camp! We got permission to use Our Quirks to protect ourselves, not to counterattack. I'm sure that's what Mr. Aizawa meant!"

"Tsu, come on!" Ochaco wailed as she reached her palm forward in an attempt to use her Quirk on the frog girl to make her float.

"I'll be right behind you." However when Tsu turned around she got cut right in the tongue as Himiko slashed her. She flinched in pain as she jumped backwards.

"Tsu? Tsu!" Himiko ominously repeated as she gazed at Tsuyu's bleeding tongue.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu said as she could feel the blood dripping.

"What a cute nickname. I think I'll call you that, too!"

"No, you won't! Don't even think about it! Only my friends get to call me that and you're _not_ my friend!" The frog girl only reserved that right for a select few. It is her way of communicating to someone that they have her trust and companionship. It's a nickname that meant a lot more to her than just a simple nickname. It represents her bond with her comrades and she was not going to let some crazy blonde girl butcher it!

Tsuyu jumped up but was intercepted by a needle flying to her hair, pinning per to a tree.

"Yay! That means I must be your friend too!"

Ochaco saw Himiko trapping Tsuyu and immediately started to run towards them, "I'm coming!"

Himiko cutely gazed over at Froppy, "Aw, you're bleeding Tsu. You couldn't be more adorable. I just love blood. We're gonna be such good friends."

"Get away from her!"

Himiko attempted to stab Ochaco but she quickly sidestepped, the knife grazing her brown hair.

'When your opponent has a knife, pivot on on foot to disappear from their line of sight.'

Ochaco grabbed onto Himiko's wrist and neck, 'Grab the wrist and the base of the neck! Pull with all your might…'

Ochaco lifted Himiko up, 'And SLAM THEM!'

Ochaco did just that to Toga as she was sent to the floor.

Ochaco smiled at her achievement, 'It's one of the close combat techniques I learned from my internship! Thanks, Gunhead Martial Arts!'

"Ochaco, that was amazing!" Tsuyu complimented from her trap on the tree.

"Tsu! Can you use your tongue to restrain her hands? Or is it hurt?" Ochaco had witnessed Himiko cutting the Frog Girl's tongue. She imagined it hurt a lot.

"It'll be fine in a second." Tsu said as that made Ochaco sigh in relief.

Toga smiled creepily from her position on the ground, "Ochaco. You're delightful, too."

"Huh?" Ochaco smartly replied as she now had her attention on the girl she just subdued.

"You've got the same smell as me. You've got a crush on someone, right?"

Ochaco cutely grunted as her cheeks began to heat up, 'How does she know?!'

Himiko took her reaction as confirmation.

"So do I. And I bet you also wanna be exactly like that special person, huh?"

" _This is! My shot. I'll win and be just like Deku-kun!"_

Ochaco blushed in embarrassment as she remembered her thoughts from the Sports Festival in her fight against Bakugo. She had envied Izuku's strength, confidence, and Heroism, and wanted to be just like him. To have all that he had.

"I can tell. Two lovesick girls." Himiko said as she licked her lips.

Ochaco widened her eyes in horror, 'What is wrong with her?!'

"At first you try to model yourself after the person you want. You start dressing like them. Thing is, that's not enough. You have to go further. Then, you realize you actually want to become that person. And once you get to that point, there's no going back! That's how love works right?"

Himiko looked over Ochaco. She had a face full of horror embarrassment. She was so creeped out by Toga right now, but not for the reason you'd expect. Ochaco was creeped out because… Toga was scarily _accurate_. Everything the Blood sucking Villain said rang true with the Gravity Hero. How could she tell all of that right after just meeting her?

"What kind of charmer's caught your eye, huh? I'm fond of people who've been slashed up and reek of fresh blood. That's why I always end up cutting them. Hey Ochaco, isn't this fun? Just two girls hanging out, talking about our crushes!"

Toga giggled as she suddenly stabbed Ochaco's left leg with her needle.

Ochaco grunted in pain from the needle and the shock.

"Ochaco!" Tsuyu cried out worriedly.

"Suck, suck. Suck, suck. Suck, suck." Toga chanted as she took Ochaco's blood. Just then, a new group arrived on the scene.

"Uraraka?!" Shoo questioned as he and the rest of the team made it there. They were confused at the scene that was in front of them. It seems as though Ochaco had beaten one of the Villains, but something looked off. They were confused as to why they saw blood being transferred.

"Quickly, guys! Help her!" Tsuyu cried out desperately.

When Toga heard that, she quickly threw Uraraka off of her and escaped into the forest.

"Stop!" Ochaco shouted after the crazy girl.

"There's too many people here now and I don't feel like getting killed tonight. Toodles."

As she was about to leave. She noticed something or rather _someone_ that was rather… _attractive_ to Toga.

She met eyes with Izuku. She saw his bloodied state with sweat glistening down his rock hard abs and pecs. His arms were completely shredded as that turned her on even more. He looked different from the pictures and videos she seen of him thought. Now, he had Golden hair and bright golden aura surrounding him. He also had black tendrils coming out of his arms.

He was even hotter now than when she first laid eyes on him.

Toga gasped as a bright pink blush enveloped her face. She then ran into the forest to regroup with the other members of the Vanguard Action Squad.

"GET HER!" Ochaco yelled.

"No it's too dangerous!" Tsuyu said as she held her back, "We have no idea what kind of Quirk she has."

"Who was that girl just now?" Todoroki asked as he and the rest of the group ran up to them.

"One of the Villains. She was crazy." Tsuyu replied as she was still creeped out by Toga. She was sure she was going to have nightmares about this encounter in the future.

"Ochaco-chan, you're hurt." Izuku noted to the cuts on her leg and arm.

"It's not bad. I can still walk okay. You're the one who looks terrible! Oh and why are you blonde now?!" Ochaco asked the newly transformed Super Saiyan. As she looked over Izuku's new state, she couldn't help but blush. If she thought he was hot before, then he was stunning now. Literally. She could tell that his muscle frame was more defined now due to the transformation. She knows because she has carefully studied his frame every time he's been shirtless. Yes, she knows that's weird and borderline stalkerish but she just couldn't help it. His golden aura was alluring. It made her hot in her unmentionables. She quickly shook those thoughts away.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THAT?! Listen, it's a long story-"

"We can't stand here and talk. Let's move." Shoji said.

"I'm just glad you didn't get injured too bad. Now come on. Join our group. We're protecting Kacchan and making our way back to camp. We could use your help." Izuku exclaimed. Ochaco and Tsuyu would definitely be great assets. Especially with Ochaco's recent training with her Ki.

Tsuyu put a finger on her chin, "If you're protecting Bakugo, then, shouldn't he be standing here with you guys?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? He's right over here, behind u-"

Izuku turned around to see Katsuki Bakugo was nowhere to be found…

"YOOOOO WHAT?! Who let their eyes off of him?!" Izuku shouted as he began to panic. 'We're in crisis mode. And we thought we were doing well, that we'd covered our bases. But…'

"Nice trick, eh?"

Izuku gasped as he sensed an unfamiliar energy signature. He located it and saw somebody standing on a branch on a nearby tree.

"I took the lad you're talking about with my magic. A talent like his would be squandered were he cast as a Hero. We'll provide him with a grander stage where he can truly shine." The Person who had said that was none other than the Villain, Mr. Compress. He had trapped Kastuki into a marble, which he was currently playing with.

Izuku growled as he stared dead eyed at Mr. Compress.

"Give. Him. Back. "

Mr. Compress raised his eyebrows at that, "Give him back? What an odd thing to say. Katsuki Bakugo doesn't belong to anyone. He's his own person. Don't be so arrogant. "

"I can arrogant all I want. It doesn't change the fact that if you don't give him back right now like I just told you, that I'm going to break every single bone in your body!" Izuku yelled as his aura got wilder and wilder.

"Oh really? So do you see Young Bakugo as your property then? Some friend you are."

"OH YEAH?!" Izuku yelled at the top of his lungs as he powered up his Ki. His Super Saiyan rage was taking over.

" **GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW! OR ELSE I'M GOING TO ANNIHILATE YOU AND ALL OF YOUR DAMN FRIENDS!** "

Izuku roared out with pure wrath as his Ki explosion blew everyone off of their feet.

"Such power…. Did I strike a nerve?" Mr. Compress asked as he jumped from the tree that got blown away from Izuku's outburst.

"Izuku, calm down this instant!" Shoto yelled as he got up. He could barely withstand the killing intent that was emanating from the enraged Super Saiyan.

"Why the aggression? We merely wish to show him that there are options besides the fantastical world of Heroism he's drowning in." Mr. Compress had jumped to the air and landed on the top of another tree. "It is important to choose a path that aligns with your core values, after all."

"It's not just Bakugo. Tokoyami's gone!" Shoji noted.

Shoto gasped, 'He snatched two of our strongest classmates without a sound. What power is this?'

The Bi Colored teen looked up at the Villain, "If you're monologuing because you think you've beaten us, you're mistaken. I don't know if you noticed, but you pissed off my best friend Izuku over here. And _trust_ me…. You don't want to mess with him when he's angry.

Mr. Compress twirled around his marble, "A bad habit of mine. I was once an entertainer, you know. Taking Tokoyami was a bit of improv on my part. Unfortunately, I wasn't snatch our number 1 target, Izuku Midroiya due to his overwhelming power and speed. I wouldn't want to fight him when he's angry. So I think I'll take your advice, Mr. Shoto Todoroki.

Ochaco growled as she activated her Pink Ki aura, "How dare you…"

Mr. Compress chuckled, "Poor Moonfish… Our dear Blade Tooth. He may not look it, but's a dastardly death row devil who's last appeal was denied. When I saw the avarian take him down so easily and violently, I decided he should join our troupe." A second marble appeared in his hand.

" **You bastard! You can't take them away! I won't let you get away with this!** " Izuku yelled with absolute demonic rage that made a shiver go down everyone's spine.

"Izuku, calm down! Here take this guy for me." Shoto said to Ochaco as he passed her the unconscious class B student. Shoto then summoned a large glacier that covered multiple blocks of the forest.

"Apologies, but slight-of-hand and escapology are my specialties, not combat." Mr. Compress called out as he jumped to the air to avoid Todroki's onslaught.

"I'm not foolish enough to fight Hero candidates from UA." He then touched his ear piece, "Vanguard Action Squad. I've acquired one of our targets. Our little show has officially come to a close. Meet me at the retrieval point in the next five minutes for the final bow."

"They're going to take them. Our friends" Shoto said as Mr. Compress ran off.

" **THEY CAN'T!** " Izuku roared out.

"You're right. We'll stop them!" Shoto said as he and the rest of the group ran after Mr. Compress.

"Damn it, this guy's quick." Shoto complained as they chased after Compress. He was hopping from tree to tree like a Kangaroo.

"If only Iida were here!" Ochaco added.

" **If I go full speed, then I could catch him in an instant! And then I'll break his neck!** " Izuku growled menacingly. He looked different now. His pupils were slitted like those of an animal. He grew fangs as his nails also became a lot sharper and longer. And if you look close enough, you could also see a few golden scales on the patches of his skin. His voice was also much deeper and more demonic as the rage of the Super Saiyan form was consuming him more and more.

"No! Absolutely not! If you do that, then you'll pass out on the spot. We also need him to turn Bakugo and Tokoyami back to normal. If you break his _neck_ then it might be a little harder to get to do that!" Shoto yelled. He could tell that Izuku wasn't himself right now. He didn't know what happened, but something must've triggered this _transformation_ and now it was slowly taking him over. Hopefully it was only temporary. An angry Izuku didn't seem right.

"These ingenues aren't as big a deal as I expected." taunted as he casually skipped through the trees.

"Come on!" Shoto shouted as he quickened his pace.

" **We can't give up. Not now. We have to catch him… and get our friends back!** " Izuku shouted.

"But he's pulling farther ahead with every second." Shoji said. Mr. Compress was almost out of their sight.

Izuku grit his teeth, " **Ochaco-chan. You have to make us float.** "

"Huh?" The brunette asked.

" **And then, Asui. You launch us as far you can using your tongue!** "

"Ribbit."

" **Shoji, hold me and Shoto and use your Quirk to correct out trajectory through the air. Measure the distance with your eyes, Ochaco-chan. And then, when the timing looks right, release us!** "

"I see. Human bullets." Shoji noted the validity of the plan

"Wait, Deku-kun! You're still going to fight with those injuries?" Ochaco asked in deep concern. Izuku had not gotten any better ever since. His arms have gotten even more swollen and they could notice him panting even harder than before. The tendrils of Black Whip were getting shorter and duller.

'He's in really bad shape. I wouldn't be surprised if he lost consciousness any moment now.' Shoto thought. Izuku should really be resting right now. But his determination to save and protecting his friends was transcending any pain he could be feeling right now.

"Izuku. You stay here. With that much pain-"

" **Trust me, I don't feel any pain right now. I can do this. HURRY!** "

"Wait, Deku-kun. Here!" Ochaco had taken off her sweat shirt and ripped it off. She then formed its parts into makeshift casts. She tied one around Izuku's broken arms.

"This should help ease the pain."

They then got into position for their plan. Ochaco activated her Quirk on each of them.

"Okay. Go ahead, Tsu."

"Make sure you've got a good grip on them."

Tsuyu then flinged them across the forest with her tongue. The guys all yelled as they flew in the air.

Mr. Compress heard yelling behind him.

"What in Lord's name is tha-, OH SHIT!"

* * *

"Huh? Lame. I'm the only one here?" Himiko said when she reached the retrieval point.

"Hey, crazy. Did you get the blood? How many different kinds?" Dabi asked.

"One person's!"

"Just one?! Hey, what gives? Weren't you supposed to get at least three?" Twice exclaimed.

"That's just the way it went down. I thought those brats were gonna kill me." Toga nonchalantly replied.

"Whatever. You're looking a little too happy right now. Strange. Shouldn't you be full of shame?"

Toga giggled, "Yeah, but I made some great new friends. And I found a _sexy_ boy I'm interested in~"

"Is it me? No thanks, bae! I love you, too!" Twice said as multiple personality disorder was in full effect.

"Both of you shut it. You're too loud." Dabi commanded.

The blue flame Quirk user then noticed something in the sky. He then widened his eyes as he saw what or who it was.

"AHHHHHHH!"

yelled as he was slammed onto the ground.

"Woah, woah, what's this? Oh, hey, wait, I know these kids. Who are they?!" Twice exclaimed.

" **GIVE KACCHAN AND TOKOYAMI BACK TO US! NOW!** "

Dabi sucked his teeth is annoyance. And here he thought they were about to leave, "Out of the way, Compress."

"Got it." Compress glowed green and materialized out from under the students.

Dabi then sent a torrent of blue flames at the three UA students. Shoto was able to get out of the way, but it grazed Izuku and Shoji.

Izuku yelled in pain, as he felt the burning sensation on his already messed up arms.

"My arms are burning!" Shoji screamed.

"Izuku! Shoji!" Shoto said before he looked up to see Twice attacking him.

"The beat up gold guy is our number 1 target. But you are on Shigaraki's kill list! No he isn't!"

Shoto summoned a stream of ice to block Twice as he screamed, "So hot!" in response.

Izuku dodged a needle that grazed his Golden hair. He looked and saw that it was Toga who had thrown it.

"Hi Izuku! My name is Himiko Toga!"

Toga jumped on top of Izuku, "I've been thinking since I saw you…" Himiko brought out her which caused Izuku's eyes widen, "...that you'd be so much sexier if you just bled a little more! I can help!"

"Midoriya!" Shoji knocked Toga off of him. Himiko gave the Dupliarms Quirk user a death glare.

"So, that's how it is. You want to come between us? To be honest, you're not really my type. But I'll cut you anyway. "

"She's crazy." Shoji bluntly stated.

" **I can see that…** "

Shoto shot more ice towards Twice. He casually skipped over the ice.

"Ha, ha! This is easy! Give me all you've got! Hey man, cut me some slack!"

Shoto narrowed his eyebrows angrily, "What the hell is with this guy?"

Just then, Mr. Compress materialised from a Marble.

"Ugh. I can't believe you kids wrecked my exit. Unrehearsed amateurs."

"You got Bakugo?" Dabi asked.

"Of course." He reached into his pocket for the marbles. But he didn't feel them.

"Huh?"

Shoji saw this and yelled, "Midoriya. Todoroki. We're done! He gave away his best trick. I'm not sure what your Quirk is, but it had to do with those little marbles, right? The ones you'd stashed in your pocket." Shoji brought out the marbles that Compress was looking for, "So I'm guessing these are Tokoyami and Bakugo."

" **You rescued them!** "

"Ha, ha, ha! Well, color me impressed. Just as I'd expect from someone with so many hands. How splendid." Compress complimented.

"Right. Nice job, Shoji. " Shot created an ice wall and began to run.

"Moron." Dabi aimed his hand to shoot some fire but was stopped by Compress.

"No, wait."

As they were running back, Izuku gasped.

" **A NOMU?!** "

"Quick, this way!" Shoto commanded as they went the other direction, only for their path to be blocked by an eerily familiar purple portal.

"Not this guy!"

"He was at the USJ!"

Izuku narrowed his eyes, " **The Warp Villain. Kurogiri.** "

"It's been five minutes since the signal. Let's go Dabi." The Warp Villain commanded.

Himiko waved at Deku, "Sorry, Izuku. But I'll see you later, 'kay?" She walked through one of the portals that Kurogiri created.

Twice jumped through one of the Portals as well.

"Hold on. We're not leaving without at least _one_ of the kids" Dabi warned.

"Don't worry. They were so proud of themselves for rooting through my pockets that I thought I'd let them gloat." Compress said.

" **What was that?!** " Izuku snapped.

"But allow me to explain a basic tenant of magic. If I'm flaunting something shiny, it's because there's something else I don't want you to see."

Mr. Compress partly removed his mask and opened his mouth to reveal two shiny blue marbles on his tongue.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Shoto yelled in frustration. They were so close, they had almost done it. Only to be duped.

Mr. Compress snapped his fingers to reveal what was really in those two marbles that Shoji had. It was just two shards of ice.

"Is that my ice?"

"That's right. During the freezing attack, I prepared dummies and slipped them into my right pocket." Compress said.

" **DAMN IT!** " Izuku began to run towards the Villains, ' **His Quirk lets him compress and hold things!** "

"A little bit of misdirection. Forgive me. I do adore a twist ending." Compress began to slowly disappear into the portal.

" **YOU CAN'T DO THIS!** "

Compress bowed, "One last bow. And then the curtain fal-"

Out of nowhere, a blue laser beam shot right through Compress' mask.

Izuku looked towards the bushes.

" **Aoyama?** "

Mr. Compress spat out the two marbles. This caused Shoto and Shoji to desperately reach for the two blue orbs that held their classmates. Izuku tried to move in as well, but he had gotten so tired that he accidentally tripped on his own feet.

Shoji was able to grab one of the marble. Shoto was close to reaching the other, but it was snatched out of his reach right at the last second.

"Well isn't that a tragedy. Poor little Shoto Todoroki."

It was Dabi who had taken the marble. Shoto grunted as he rolled on the ground.

"Confirm it now. Release them."

"That laser ruined my finale."

Compress snapped his finger. Tokoyami appeared out of the marble in Shoji's hand. Bakugo in Dabi's.

"Checkmate. Heh." Dabi said as the portal slowly pulled him and Bakugo in.

" **KACCHAN, NO!** "

Izuku tried to get up and run towards him, but he suddenly felt an aching feeling all over his body. He underestimated the severity of his injuries. He felt his Power Level dropping dramatically every second. It wouldn't be long until he drops dead.

' **NO! I CAN'T LET THEM TAKE HIM! I NEED MORE POWER! NOW!** '

' **Absolutely not! You are well over your limit as it already stands. Any more power boosts will kill you. Do you want to die? Your body has suffered so much in one day that it's a miracle you can even breathe right now. The Super Saiyan transformation and the awakening of Black Whip combined with your injuries and fatigue from all of the fighting has almost render you useless. You can't stop them. Kacchan is going to get captured.** ' Inner Deku replied.

' **Fine then. I'll sacrifice one of my arms and summon another Super Dragon Fist!** '

' **Are you out of your mind?! With the amount of power and stamina you have left, you wouldn't even form a baby dragon.** '

' **So tell me, how am I supposed to save him?!** '

' **Ask yourself: What is the smartest thing to do in this scenario? What are they after the most?** '

Izuku thought and then gasped. He knew what he had to do.

" **Shoto listen to me very closely. I'm going to need you to do me a favor. Don't question it and just go with it. We don't have much time!** "

Shoto nodded. Izuku then whispered a few words into his ear. After he was done, he whispered, "Are you crazy?! That's suicide."

But it was too late. Izuku was already running straight towards the portal.

" **REMEMBER SHOTO! Protect them in our absence!** "

As Izuku said that, he jumped into the purple portal along with Dabi and Bakugo, right before it closed…

That night, U.A. had lost it's Golden Resolve…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Links:**

 **Discord: Delete the dashes h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-a-t-r-e-o-n-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-t-w-i-t-t-e-r-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-p-a-y-p-a-l-.-m-e-/-Je-ff-M-e-n-1-0-3-?-l-o-c-a-l-e-.-x-=-e-n-_-U-S**

 **Wattpad: JeffMen103**

 **Ao3: JeffMen103**

 **Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed it! This was the finale of the training camp arc. Next is Kamino ward!**

 **Before I go, I want to give a shoutout to my friend, SeaBloople. He drew the new Super Saiyan Deku cover art for the fic. Along with all of the other art. Just wanted to let you all know that he has recently made a new story called "Pokemon: Plus Ultra Version" Its a pokemon and my hero crossover. So if you're interested, give it a read. He would greatly appreciate it.**

 **Now for the upcoming chapter release dates!**

 **Deku Saves Christmas- 12/25/2019**

 **Chapter 29: Return of the Super Saiyan- 12/29/2019**

 **Chapter 30: One For All Versus All For One- 01/05/2020**

 **I'll see you guys on Christmas. Until next time!**

 **Make sure to follow/favorite if you liked what you read!**

 **Have great day!**

 **Goodnight.**


	29. Return of The Super Saiyan!

_**Chapter 29: Return of The Super Saiyan!**_

* * *

 _ **Your beauty should not come from outward adornment, such as elaborate hairstyles and the wearing of gold jewelry or fine clothes. Rather, it should be that of your inner self, the unfading beauty of a gentle and quiet spirit, which is of great worth in God's sight.**_

* * *

 _The Villains had won…_

That was the thought that was currently going through the head of one, Momo Yaoyorozu. The Vice President of Class 1-A. She currently had on a hospital gown with with her forehead bandaged up. She had suffered a devastating blow to the head during the Villain attack on the camp. After distributing many gask masks to various students, she and Awase, a Class 1-B student, had run into a Nomu. Naturally, Momo began to get flashbacks to the USJ incident. But she did her best to calm down and focus on the enemy that was in front of her. She was way stronger than back at the USJ, and was confident in her abilities at taking down the Nomu. While she was right, thinking she was far stronger, she still underestimated the power of the Nomu and got hit by a surprise attack to the head.

Due to the force and shock of the blow, Momo was temporarily out of commission, which forced Awase to carry her to safety. Right as the Nomu was going to land another attack on the duo, it suddenly turned around and started moving in the other direction.

When Momo noticed this, she assumed the worst. The Villains had completed their objective and must have captured one of their targets. She then thought hard on what would be the smartest action at that moment. She thought to herself, " _What would Izuku-kun do?_."

She then created a small round device and ordered Awase to use his Quirk and slap it on the Nomu's back, without getting detected. The Class B was able to successfully carry out the request. Momo sighed in relief as they now had a back up if the worst had indeed happened.

When they got back to camp, they were informed of what had happened…

Vlad King was able to call emergency services. Not too long after the Villains left, ambulances and firefighters arrived.

Of the 40 students, 15 were unconscious and in serious condition due to the gas. Eleven others were injured. Thirteen were unharmed, physically.

And… two of the students were captured.

One of the six Pro Heroes, Pixie Bob, was in serious condition because of a blow to the head. Ragdoll was missing, but it was apparent that she'd lost a lot of blood.

Meanwhile on the Villains' side, three were caught and arrested. The other attackers managed to disappear without a trace thanks to the warp Villain, Kurogiri.

The Summer Training Camp that they all had been looking forward to couldn't have been more of a disaster.

Momo grimaced as she thought about everything that has happened as a result of the Villain Attack. Of course, U.A. was facing high amounts of scrutiny from the media. They had allowed the League of Villains to attack their premises yet again. And it was even worse than last time. This time they had captured not one, but _two_ students from the Hero Course. The illustrious school was getting a lot of flak for this scandal. Their security and trustworthiness was called into question. How could parents of these children allow their kids to go to an institution that didn't even guarantee their own safety?

It also didn't help the fact of who was captured. Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. Two of U.A.'s best prospects. These two students had shown the most potential out of the new batch of First Years and had definitely made a name for themselves in the Hero World. It is no wonder why the League had gone after specifically them. They knew the kind of uproar it would cause if two of the more popular Hero Prodigies were taken directly by the League of Villains. They had premeditated this for quite some time now. This is a plan you don't just concoct over night. No, it took a lot of meticulous planning.

And Momo Yaoyorozu understood that probably more than anybody in her class.

Class 1-A and even Class 1-B, felt guilty. Guilty that they could not protect and defend their fellow peers and Heroes in training. Izuku and Katsuki were their friends, and those two were without a doubt, the most inspirational students in their grade. Their personalities, charisma, and work ethic drives them to train and work even harder than before. How could they let this happen?

'I… I'm too weak. I am pathetic. And because of my weakness, Izuku-kun and Katsuki are now at the mercy of the League of Villains! Who knows what pain they could be forced to endure right about now?!'

Momo silently berated herself as she gripped the hospital bedsheets. She feels the most responsible for this. She was the Vice rep of the Class. After Izuku, she was in charge of the safety of her classmates. She did her best to keep everyone safe. But if she had not been so careless and allowed to get caught off guard by the Nomu, she may have been able to do more. If she had taken care of the Nomu in quick fashion, like she should have, then maybe she would have caught up with Deku's group and supported them. If she had been there, maybe that would have made all of the difference that would have forced the Villains to retreat and not allow them to take _both_ Izuku and Katsuki.

She had heard of the injuries that Izuku sustained during the Villain attack. Both of his arms were broken and he was so tired that he could have passed out any second. But he still kept on pushing. He still kept on fighting for the sake of his classmates. He wanted to protect and save them all. He wasn't going to allow the Villains to take neither Katsuki or him without a fight. He fought until the very end, and unfortunately, he had lost so much strength, that the League was able to capture them both.

This made Izuku even more admirable in her eyes. He could have taken a break and not fought at all after breaking his arms. He could have ran away. But he only surged forward with his Golden Resolve.

She heard from her classmates talking about how Izuku had a new golden form. They noted that it made him look even cooler, but he also had a scary aura and he didn't seem like himself. Momo had wished she was there to witness such a state. Maybe she could have helped Izuku calm down. But alas, they all had gotten separated at the beginning of the attack.

Although she was very worried for her Green-Haired crush and explosive classmate, she couldn't imagine how their families must be feeling right now. They were the ones that were the most directly affected by this. Masaru and Mitsuki Bakugo were deeply worried and anxious about the whole situation. They didn't expect for their son and his friend to get kidnapped during their Summer Camp. The Bakugos had consoled Inko, who cried buckets after hearing the news. She almost had a heart attack when she first found out but her best friend, Mistuki quickly calmed her down saying that their boys were very tough and that they would take care of each other. The U.A. staff had ensured both families that they were working day and night to locate Izuku and Katsuki and save them. Inko had managed to get in contact with her husband Hisashi, and she let him know of what was going on. He told her not to worry as everything would be okay. Their son was too strong to not survive against this. He promised to keep in touch as he was currently busy with his job overseas.

U.A. immediately had a meeting the next day to discuss what their next plan of action was. They had to do something quick or else they would fall even more scrutiny. All Might was irate when he heard that his Successor was taken captive by the League. He blamed himself since as his students were fighting for their lives, he was relaxing at home taking a nice hot bath. He promised to find the League as soon as possible and save the two students. Letting them get kidnapped are his and all of the staff at U.A.'s greatest failure as 've taken Midoriya, Bakugo, and society's faith in Heroes.

If either of the two ends up joining the side of the Villains… that will be the end of U.A. as a school.

During the meeting, Present Mic brought up something that the staff never hoped they would had to consider…

There is a traitor among them.

Only the teachers and the pussycats knew where the training camp would be. Not even the families of the students knew where the location of the training camp was. That means that somebody form the inside had to have leaked the info to the Villains. It could have been a student, a teacher, or even the principal himself. There was no 100% guarantee that anybody was innocent.

While that was being discussed, All Might had gotten a phone call from his good friend Tsukauchi. He told the Symbol of Peace that they found a lead on where the League of Villains was hiding. They were scheduling a rescue mission with many Pro Heroes. And All Might couldn't wait to beat the bastards down who would dare hurt his dear students.

Momo thought back to the conversation she had with the Symbol of Peace, the day she woke up from her head injury.

" _With the assistance of Awase from Class B, I attached a tracking device to one of the Villains. This is the Creation that will receive that signal. I hope it helps your search."_

 _Momo handed All Might the device. All MIght grinned in approval._

" _ **Previously Aizawa said you lacked the self-confidence and judgment needed to make quick decisions. Well, look how much you've grown! You have our thanks, Yaoyorozu.**_ "

 _Momo nodded in thanks, "With two of our classmates still in danger, it's frustrating that I can't help you more than this. I still blame myself for being powerless against the Villains and not saving our classmates. I hate it."_

" _ **That painful feeling is proof that you are worthy of being a Hero. Please don't worry. You can leave the rest to us!**_ "

Not too long after that exchange, somebody else had visited her. Somebody she did not expect at all…

" _T-Todoroki? What are you doing here?" Momo asked incredulously. While she was happy to see one of her classmates was doing fine, she didn't expect the usually reserved student to visit her, especially alone._

" _Hello, Yaoyorozu, I see you are doing well. I came here to talk to you about something very important." The Bi-colored teen replied coolly_

" _O-Okay… what is it?" She didn't know what the son of Endeavor needed from her, but from his expression alone, she could tell that it was serious._

" _I heard your conversation with All Might and that detective earlier. So you know where Izuku and Katsuki are being held or at least you have a way of leading us to them. Is that correct?"_

 _Momo slowly nodded, "Yes… But why are you bringing this up?"_

 _Shoto sighed, "Well… before he and Katsuki went through the portal with the League of Villains, Izuku told me something. He trusted me with a favor…"_

 _Momo widened her eyes, "A favor?"_

" _Yes… he asked me…."_

 _Shoto proceeded to tell Momo what Izuku told him right before he jumped through the portal. After he finished, Momo gasped in shock._

" _You can't be serious! You're joking right?!"_

 _Shoto nodded, "I'm dead serious. I know I told him the same thing too. I said that it was suicidal. But if I've learned anything, is that Izuku Midoriya would never do something stupid without a reason. I believe he entrusted me with this plan for a purpose. He's trying to protect all of us. If not, then he wouldn't have gone through such great lengths that he went through during the training camp. I saw him. Those injuries were no joke. He could possibly die if he doesn't get treated. And yet, he sacrificed it all for the sake of his friend."_

 _Shoto stared at Momo dead in the eyes, a look of almost desperation._

" _Izuku saved me from my own darkness. Without him, I would still be suffering inside. He has helped all of us with our problems and put his own neck on the line for us. The LEAST I can do is return that favor. He is my classmate, my peer, my comrade, and my friend. I'm not going to let his sacrifice be in vain. So please Yaoyorozu, help us save him."_

Momo frowned as she remembered her conversation with Shoto. Shortly after, he had gathered the whole class in her hospital room to talk about the issue.

" _This means you're going to have Yaoyorozu make another reciever for you, doesn't it?" Tenya exclaimed at Todoroki._

" _And what if it does?" The son of Endeavor replied back with his eyes narrowed._

 _Tenya grit his teeth, "Damn it, SHOTO! Did you not learn your lesson back at Hosu?! You should listen to what All Might said! We have to leave this to the professionals! It is NOT the right time for us to get involved! IDIOTS!"_

 _Kirishima then decided to speak up, "Maybe, but all I know… is that at camp, I couldn't do anything. I heard that two of our friends were targeted, and I just stood by. Helpless. So, if I stand by and do nothing now, how am I supposed to call myself a Hero or a man?"_

" _Kirishima, calm down man! We are in a hospital! There's a better time and place for this, dude." Kaminari exclaimed._

" _Yeah, and what Iida said is true." Tsuyu added._

 _The rest of the class looked unsure. They wanted to go and help their friends, but they didn't want to have to break the rules in order to do so. UA was getting enough backlash already as it is. Now imagine if even more students got hurt. It would be the end of everything._

 _Kirishima gripped his fists as he gazed at all of his classmates, "All of you. Just listen to me for a minute. I know what you're saying is right. BUT STILL! Come on, Yaoyorozu. They are still within your reach. We can save Midoriya and Bakugo!"_

 _Momo looked down at her hands. She opened and closed them repeatedly thinking, 'Can I really reach him? Can I really save him? Can I save Izuku-kun?'_

 _Mina then spoke up, "So let me get this straight. "You're going to get Momo to make you another receiver, track the bad guys and then try to save Izu and Bakugo all by yourselves?"_

 _Kirishima nodded, "Yeah, that's the plan, Mina."_

" _The Villains who attacked the camp planned to kill some of us. But they took Izuku and Katsuki alive. What we don't know is how long they'll let them live. That's why we are going after them." Shoto said as that last part made them all think on what the Villains could be doing to their classmates this very moment._

 _Iida rubbed his temples, "Oh my God… Have the two of you lost your minds?!"_

 _Shoji put his arm in front of Tenya, "Hey calm down. I get how frustrated Kirishima is. And how Todoroki feels since he was there when they got taken. I'm upset, too. But… We can't let out emotions get the best of us. Right?"_

 _Kirishima looked down as he thought about what Shoji said. This gave Aoyama the time to give his two cents in._

" _Um. We should just leave this to All Might. Mr. Aizawa only gave us permission to fight and use Quirks at the training camp."_

" _Aoyama is correct. Though, I'm part of the reason we failed. So I can't talk." Tpkoyami added as he still felt guilty for losing control of Dark Shadow and allowing him to go on a rampage._

 _Kirishima was getting annoyed, "You guys!"_

" _Listen. We're all shocked that Bakugo and Midoriya was taken from us. But we have to be rational. It doesn't matter how noble your intentions. If you go out there trying to find the bad guys, knowing you're breaking the rules, then you're acting like Villains, not Heroes." Tsuyu reminded her classmates that what they plan on doing was against the rules. If they were to actually go through with it, they could get in BIG trouble._

 _All of them stayed silent as they processed all of the information. Most of the Class were not comfortable enough to go through with this, but they still felt a little guilty for not helping out._

 _Just then, a doctor came in and asked all of them to get out so they could check up on Momo's head injury. As the members of Class 1-A were filling out the room, Kirishima stayed back to let Momo know of one more thing._

" _By the way, Todoroki filled me in on what Midoriya told him right before he went through the portal. It just made me want to go save him even more. If we're doing this, it's tonight. Look, I know you still suffered through a serious head injury and you may be suffering from some trauma. So I don't know if you would be willing to go. But I wanted to invite you since you're the Vice President, and Midoriya would probably trust in you enough to stand up for the rest of us. We'll meet in front of the hospital after dark." Kirishima then walked away. Shoto stayed behind to say one more thing to Momo as well._

" _If you're still unsure about what you're going to do, then let me just put it to you like this. If the roles were reserved, and you had been captured along with Bakugo instead of Izuku. I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that he would do everything in his power to go save you even with his injuries. He's done so much for all of us. I think it's time to return the favor. Just some food for thought."_

 _Shoto then exited the room, leaving Momo in her thoughts as her doctor checked up on her head._

It was almost time. The sun was setting, and they had agreed on after dark. Momo specifically thought back to the last words Shoto said to her.

"If the roles were reversed…."

Momo whispered as he had been repeating those words all day. She kept thinking back to those words. Very simple words and yet they held so much meaning and impact to them. She couldn't imagine herself getting kidnapped by the League of Villains. She wouldn't know what to do. She knew for a fact that her family would be worried and would try to go to the ends of the earth to get their daughter back. It didn't help that she also came from a prestigious family. And now she could only imagine what Midoriya and Bakugo were going through right now. It was a sickening thought. What kind of torture were the League of Villains doing to them? What did they even want with them?

She knew those two boys were strong. They could take care of themselves but for some reason she felt the vital need to go and do something. She reprimanded herself for not being able to do anything during the camp. And now she had a chance to actually help. Now, when she has the opportunity, will she actually go with it? Or will she chicken out and stay in her, nice, big mansion as she lets the others do the dirty work.

She pictured Izuku's smile in her head. Oh how she would do anything in the world to protect that smile. The smile that were always in her dreams. The smile that always lifted her up from the dumps and made her believe that she can actually become an amazing Heroine one day. She always felt like she did not earn her spot in UA due to her being a recommended student. She didn't have to go through the Entrance Exam like the majority of the students. This made her insecure about her placement in the Hero program. Did she really belong there? That was the question that always plagued her mind from the first day of school. She observed her classmates and thought that they were so much more capable than her.

Then the Sports Festival came, and with the help of Izuku, she was able to defeat Tokoyami in a one on one match. She knew for a fact that she would have never been able to defeat the bird headed student if it wasn't for Izuku's words of encouragement and her awakening of Ki. And although she wasn't able to win the whole thing, she was still satisfied with that.

In the Final Exams, she was feeling doubtful yet again. But the Green-Haired boy of her dreams was there yet again, to spark courage within her. And she was able to pass her exam with flying colors, with even Aizawa being impressed with how much she has grown.

And it was all thanks to him…

Ever since Momo had met him, she had been confused as to what her feelings about him truly were. She thought he was a kind hearted person, with the true heart of a Hero. Contrary to what many people may think, Momo has never had a boyfriend, or ever gone on a date before. It was silly to think that such a beautiful young bombshell as herself had never been in a relationship before. But it was the truth. She never really paid much mind to those sort of things. She was always focused on her studies, mastering her Quirk, working towards becoming a Heroine. She never really had much time for boys. It also didn't help that most boys her age were only really interested in her body and looks, and not really herself. They were really materialistic and they really only wanted the clout and bragging rights for saying, "Oh yeah, I'm dating the rich and sexy Momo Yaoyorozu!" It honestly disgusted her. So much to the point where she just did not want anything to do with boys or relationships.

Her father would often attempt to get her with the son of another prestigious and rich family so that the Yaoyorozu family name and business could extend and become even more powerful. But Momo of course, rejected the offer every single time. Her father understood why and did not try to force her. He didn't like the idea of his daughter getting with any boy that did not respect her. He's a guy too, and he knows what guys at that age are _really_ interested in. Mr. Yaoyorozu encouraged Momo to become a Heroine and find a man that genuinely loves and respects her. He is still waiting for the day to meet this man.

And then she met Izuku Midoriya. He wasn't like all of the other boys. When he talked to her, he didn't just stare at her sizable bust. No, he looked deep within her eyes as they spoke. Momo couldn't count the times she had lost herself in those magnificent emeralds he called eyes. His aura and smile alone inspired hope within them all. Everytime he looked at her, her heart would skip a beat. Her stomach would get butterflies, and her breathing would quicken. It was obvious that she has a crush on him, but it seems that Izuku was still to dense to notice.

But what were her feelings towards the Green-Haired young Hero in training? Was it just a crush that she would eventually get over? No. It was more than that. She knew it was. She didn't want to admit it out loud, but…

Momo Yaoyorozu is in love with Izuku Midroriya.

Momo sighed. Now that she has come to terms with her feelings, what will she do? Who knows what could happen when the Heroes find the lair of the League of Villains. There wasn't even a guarantee that they would all survive. Momo gasped at that possibility. What if she never sees him again?! No, that can't happen! She still hasn't told him how she feels yet!

Then Momo had a revelation. If she doesn't do this, then she may live the rest of her life with regret. She didn't want that. She wanted to take any opportunity she can get.

And that is exactly what she is going to do.

Momo had made a decision.

'I'm going to go save him! And when I do, I'm going to confess and tell him how I really feel!'

Momo then began to get ready for the upcoming mission. It isn't going to be easy, but now she was more determined than ever!

As it was approaching dark, and she was just about ready, she heard a knock on her hospital room.

"Come on!" Momo called out. She widened her eyes at who walked through the door.

"Ochaco?"

Said girl nervously smiled, "Hey Yaomomo… "

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Momo asked. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy her company, but there must be a reason why she had come here. Especially given the fact that she was by herself.

Ochaco looked at Momo who was fully dressed, "So you've decided huh? You're going to go and try to rescue them…"

Momo nodded, "Yes. I know it may seem crazy but I've already made up my mind. I _want_ to do this."

"Well then…. Let me go with you guys!"

"W-What?!" Momo looked at Ochaco as if she had grown a second head. She wanted to go too? But wasn't she one of the people who were really against the idea of a rescue mission?

Ochaco sighed, "I have been thinking about this all day. At first I was unsure, and agreed with the rest of the class that this idea was way too reckless. But then I thought, ' _What would Deku-kun do in this situation?'_ And well… the answer is pretty obvious. He would be the first one to try to go and rescue whoever one of his friends that was captured. If either one of us was taken by the League, I'm positive that he would not rest, even with all of those injuries. I know you feel guilty for not being there and not being able to do anything to prevent him and Bakugo from being captured. I feel the same way. I want to make it up somehow by taking this chance and doing everything in my power to go and save them. Deku-kun has done so much for me and all of us that I can't just sit here and allow him to be in the hands of those Villains. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing that. Even though it is against the rules and it is stupid, I still want to go. So please, will you allow me to go with you guys?"

After her speech, Ochaco was on the verge of tears. Momo could see all of the emotion she was pouring out with her speech. And then it hit Momo.

'Ochaco… she loves him too. Doesn't she?'

Momo smiled. It looks as though she had some competition. But she wasn't going to let that stop her. She was determined to be the one to win over Izuku's heart.

"Of course you can come with us. Come on, let's go. Todoroki and Kirishima must be waiting for us outside right now. Let's not keep them waiting."

Momo and Ochaco made their outside where the two boys were waiting.

"Oh, look Todoroki! She's here!" Kirishima exclaimed. They then both gasped when they saw who was with her.

"Uraraka?! What are you doing here?" Kirishima asked. He wasn't expecting the Zero Gravity Quirk user to be coming along with Momo.

"She said she wanted to come along with us. I believe her support will be very much useful in this rescue mission." Momo answered for Ochaco as the brunette nodded at her words.

Shoto raised his eyebrows, "Wait so that means you've decided that you want to come along?"

Momo nodded, "Yes-"

"Hold on."

The group gasped when they turned to see who it was that interrupted them.

"Iida." Kirishima said. He should have seen something like this coming.

"Why are you here? I thought you were against this." Shoto asked. He doubted the Engine Quirk user was here to give them a happy sendoff.

Tenya growled, "You. Why did it have to be you of all people? You, along with Midoriya stopped me when I acted recklessly. Who received amnesty with me after Hosu. Why are you trying to make the same stupid mistakes I made? Didn't you learn?"

"What are you talking about?" Kirishima asked but stopped as soon as Shoto put a hand on his shoulder and told him to let Tenya finish.

"We are still just students. And UA's in a bad position as it is. Anything we do will reflect on our school! Don't you get that?!"

"Iida we have to! I know you don't like us breaking the rules, and I would usually agree with you, but-" Momo started to say before she was cut off.

"-I'm frustrated, too! And concerned. Obviously! Izuku is my friend, dammit! And Bakugo, while we may not be all that close, he's still one of my classmates and comrade! I'm worried about them, just as much as all of you! When I heard about Izuku's injuries, all I could think about was my brother in the hospital. What if his body ends up irreparable just like his, because I didn't step in? Have you not stopped to think about where I'm coming from?"

Tenya then began to break down in tears, "Or are you saying that you don't care how I feel?"

Momo immediately shook her head, "No, of course I do!"

"Iida. You've got it wrong. We don't expect to face them head-on and win. We'll get them back without fighting." Todoroki said.

"Yeah, we'll be stealthy. I'm talking covert ops here. We can rescue them without breaking the rules." Kirishima assured.

"I trust in you guys' judgement, but... still. Things could always go wrong, and I want to do my best to help out. So I'll join you as backup!" Ochaco exclaimed. She understood the danger of what she was agreeing to. But that didn't matter to her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened and she wasn't there to help. "I'll stand behind my classmates! And we will save Deku-kun and Bakugo!"

"You can't be serious, Uraraka! Surely, you must know what you're getting yourself into!" Tenya yelled.

Kirishima smiled at her words, "Thanks, Uraraka. You're the best!"

"I know this may seem foolish. And under normal circumstances, I would not agree to this. But these aren't normal circumstances! If I can do something, then I can't just sit still. I have to reach out and do something. Because all I can think about is saving them!" Momo exclaimed as she stared at Tenya with an unrelenting and unwavering resolve.

Tenya was taken aback by her words and conviction. He then sighed and closed his eyes.

"We'll never agree. So I'm going to come with you."

Momo raised her eyebrows as everyone else was taken by surprise by Tenya's declaration.

"I have some concerns, Iida. What exactly is your justification for changing your mind and joining us?"

"To be clear, I'm coming because I don't condone your behavior. It is as simple as that. If there's even a hint that physical combat might break out, I'll make you retreat immediately. So in other words… I'm your watchman!" Tenya said as he pointed his finger at the group.

"Exactly what we needed." Shoto sarcastically remarked as he smiled.

Momo sighed, "That's fine. Objectively speaking, there's no reason for any of us to go after Izuku-kun and Bakugo. However…"

She took out her tracking device, "I understand how each of you feel. And I want to go save them as well. So let's try to be smart and not get ahead of ourselves, okay?"

"Right."

"You got it!"

"Let's go save Deku-kun and Bakugo!"

"You better not do anything rash!"

They then made their way to the train station. As they walked, Momo had a lingering thought in the back of her mind.

'A rescue without us fighting… It's not plausible. We will probably have to break the rules anyway. But I'm ready to take the consequences. Sit tight Izuku-kun. We're coming for you. Try to keep Bakugo in control.'

When they boarded the train and took their seats, Momo spoke up.

"The coordinates indicate Kamino Ward, Yokohama City in Kanagawa Prefecture. Our travel time will be about two hours from here. We should arrive ten o'clock tonight."

"That must be where the Villains are hiding and holding Deku-kun and Bakugo captive!" Ochaco said.

Todoroki then had something to say, "Just to make sure. You know we're going against everyone's wishes., and being completely selfish by doing this. We can call this off if you want to."

"Does it _look_ I want to turn back?! Neither Midoriya or Bakugo wouldn't think twice about going after the Villains if they were here." Kirishima exclaimed. The red haired Hardening Quirk user was dead set on going on this rescue mission.

"Okay, what about you, Uraraka?" Shoto looked across to see Ochaco eyes light up at the mention of her name.

She nodded, "Yes! I refuse to turn back! I won't let those Villains get away with this!"

Shoto nodded in approval, "I see. All right, then."

 _ **Kamino Ward, Kanagawa Prefecture…**_

The young aspiring Heroes reached their stop and got off of the train. They then made their way to the main streets and were in awe of what they say.

"So this is Kamino Ward." Ochaco said.

"It's so crowded." Todoroki noted at all of the people walking up and down the night streets.

"Those Villains are hiding somewhere in this city. Just tell me where to go!" Kirishima yelled as he began to run off in a random direction.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Momo shouted at her red-haired classmate which made him stop in his tracks. "From now on, we are going to need to be extremely careful. These criminals already know what we look like, remember? We have to consider that we could be attacked at any moment." They were in completely unfamiliar territory. For all they knew, the Villains could have already spotted them. It didn't help that they came from the most prestigious school in the country and all of them were broadcast on global television during the Sports Festival.

"Yeah, you're right! Stealth mode." Ochaco made a weird ninja pose as she said that.

"You're standing out even more, Uraraka." Shoto said.

Iida put his finger under his chin, "We won't be able to scout effectively if we're recognizable."

"Okay, so what should we do?" Kirishima asked.

"I have an idea. Though it is a bit old school…"

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

"This is ridiculous…" Iida said after coming out of the store.

"This is me. Incognito." Todoroki blankly said behind Iida.

"I don't know why you guys are complaining! I kind of dig these get ups!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Yeah, I agree with Kirishima!" Ochaco yelled.

Momo nodded, "We'd stand out in this district dressed like kids."

"Yaoyorozu? Couldn't you have used your Quirk for this to save money?" Shoto asked with a sweatdrop.

"Well, _technically_ , but that's against the rules! If I started taking everything, think of the impact on the economy! We MUST ensure the flow of commerce!That's right! It is our civic duty. As citizens!"

"Yeah no." Todoroki blanky replied.

Kirishima chuckled, "So the rich girl just wants to go shopping, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I still don't like my outfit thought." Tenya said.

"But Iida, you're the one who picked it out." Ochaco added.

"I KNOW AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT!"

Momo got in front of this group, "Everyone. Our destination is this way."

"Whoa, it's UA High!"

A random pedestrian called out as Momo immediately began to panic. Then she calmed down when she realized they were not referring to her and her classmates but to the current news broadcasting on one of the big screens.

"Now, let's return to a short clip from the UA High School press conference that just wrapped up." A newscaster announced.

"Mr. Aizawa?" Ochaco said as they pulled their attention towards the newscasting.

"And Vlad King and the Principal!" Momo exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Said staff of UA was dressed in suits as they were standing up at a press conference. It seems as though they were answering many of the media's questions about the Villain's attack on the summer camp.

Aizawa began to speak, "We are here to apologize. A recent incident allowed harm to come to 27 First Year Heroes. And we staff were ill prepared. We take responsibility for any trauma caused by our negligence. It is our duty to train Heroes, but also to protect Heroes in training." They then bowed as the press took photos.

"This is crazy. He hates being on TV." Kirishima said. It is no secret that their homeroom teacher didn't like the spotlight nor the press too much. And here he was in a press conference being broadcasted on television.

"I'll take the first question." A reported called out. "Since the beginning of the year, UA students have had four encounters with Villains. Five, if you count the incident on I-Island. This time, there were students who were gravely injured. How did you explain this to their families? And what are some of the specific steps you're taking to ensure their safety in the future?"

Momo frowned at that question, 'The media should know what UA's basic position is since they didn't cancel the Sports Festival. They just want him to look bad.'

Momo angrily gripped her fists, "They're treating them like… Villains."

Nezu decided to reply to the question, "We will increase patrols around the school grounds, and review security measures within the school. The safety of UA's students is our main priority, make no mistake about it."

"Ugh, what are these dudes thinking?"

"They're gonna get those kids killed."

"They should be ashamed."

"Increased patrols? Gimme a break."

"What about the rest of us."

Many of the people in the crowd began to insult UA. They clearly didn't believe in anything that Nezu just said. This was evidence that the people were quickly losing faith in UA.

The mood was changing. You could feel it in the air. People were turning against Heroes.

And if they didn't do something… it was just going to get worse.

* * *

In a bar, the TV was shut off as the person who had the remote looked behind him with a smug smirk on his face.

"Isn't that strange? The Heroes are becoming the bad guys. Seems like they're not dealing with this very well at all."

It was Tomura Shigaraki who had spoken. He and the rest of the League of Villains were located in their hideout which was the bar. The rest of the members stood quietly as Tomura continued his speech.

"So much criticism. But everyone makes a mistake or two, right? It is not like they are supposed to be perfect. Modern-day Heroes sure have it rough. Don't you think, Katsuki Bakugo? _Izuku Midoriya?_ "

Said teenagers were tied up against chairs as they looked on blanky at Tomura. Katsuki growled as he watched the newscasting. This was exactly what they wanted.

Izuku had dropped out of his Super Saiyan form when he came through the portal. He was so exhausted that he had passed out. When he woke up, he found himself strapped to a chair, besides Kastuki, with some of his wounds fairly treated, but he was still in serious condition. He looked on at Tomura as he also heard the news casting. It seems like this is what they had planned all along. And Izuku knew it. But he was much more calm than Bakugo and did not let any emotion show on his face.

"Once a Hero receives payment to protect people, they aren't a real Hero anymore. That's what Stain's actions taught us." Spinner added as he stared at Izuku. He knew that Stain had saved him for a reason. He had the true heart of a Hero. That was made apparent when he sacrificed his body to save his classmates.

"A Hero in this current system only cares about money and glory. And since society buys in to those idiotic rules, anyone deemed a loser is shoved aside. So we want to pose some questions. What is a Hero? What is justice? Is this society truly fair? Soon, everyone will be asking. That's when we will know we have won. And you two like winning. Don't you?" Shigaraki said as Katsuki growled at them. Shigaraki only smirked as he saw two of the biggest Hero prospects sitting and tied, as they watch defensively as their beloved Hero society falls and crumbles right before their eyes. Shigaraki was about to say something else before they all began to hear dry laughter.

It was silent at first, but then it got louder and louder before it got hysterical. They all turned to see Izuku was the one who was laughing. He was laughing like a maniac. It made even some of them uncomfortable. He kept on laughing and laughing without rest. As if, he was slowly going into madness. That laugh didn't remind them of a Hero. It reminded them more of a possessed Villain that was about to leave destruction in his wake.

He kept laughing and laughing for about 5 minutes before Shigaraki slammed his fist on the bar counter.

"Is something _funny_ , Deku?" Tomura growled out. He didn't think he had cracked a joke during his whole spiel. He didn't intend for anything what he said to be comedic. It wasn't meant to be taken as a joke. So why was one of their prisoners laughing his ass off like some sort of crackhead?

Izuku stopped laughing. He took a deep breath as he blankly stared at Shigaraki. He then smirked at his angry face.

"What's funny? Oh nothing, really. I'm just laughing at the fact on how you guys think that you have already won. It's really funny. Hilarious, even. I'm sorry for my outburst. But I just couldn't control myself. I couldn't help it. I just had to laugh!"

"Oh yeah?! So that's funny to you?! Didn't you just see the news? Your school is being criticised for allowing you kids for getting hurt and kidnapped. People are losing their faith. It won't be long until Heroes have been completely rejected! And then we would have finally won! Accept it, _Deku_! Your dream of becoming the Number 1 Hero is dead! There won't be any more Heroes after we're done! All there will be is Destruction, Ruin, and _Chaos_." Shigaraki said as he slammed his fists on the bar counter again. He looked to see Izuku with the same blank look on his face. Not allowing any type of emotion to show. Until he spoke again.

"You're an idiot." Izuku plainly said.

Shigaraki widened his eyes and was about to shout in anger once more, before he calmed himself down and took a deep breath. He then pointed at Dabi.

"Dabi. Let them go."

Dabi sighed, "You know they'll just fight."

"It's fine! We're recruiting them, so we should treat them both as equals. Besides, they're smart enough to know they can't take us all, right? At least not with those injuries." Shigaraki smugly smirked at Izuku and Katsuki, "After all, UA students are so clever."

Izuku chuckled, "Oh yeah? You sure about that? I don't, me and my good friend Kacchan over here aren't pushovers. Even with my injuries, I'm positive, I can take on at least 4 or 5 of you. And maybe he can take out the rest. What do you think, buddy?"

Bakugo laughed at Izuku's antics, "Yeah, I agree. I definitely wouldn't suggest these Villain extras to underestimate us. We ain't two of the top strongest students in UA for nothing."

"Yeah, don't forget. I'm the one who took care of your strongest member. Muscular, was it? You wanna end up like him?"

The entire league widened their eyes. They had almost forgotten that Muscular was defeated back at the camp. And it came as no surprise as to who it was who took care of him. Most of the League began to sweat as, if Deku was strong enough to make short work of their strongest member, then who knows how strong the kid truly was.

"Hey, Twice. You do it." Dabi said with a nudge.

"Hell no! You don't see those looks in those eyes?! No thanks!" Twice yelled as he ran to go hide in a corner.

"Magne?"

"YOU HAVE TO BE OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND! I ain't messing with the kid that beat Muscular! He has to be a monster to have that kind of power at such a young age!" Magne cried out as he followed behind Twice and hid in the same corner.

"Compress?"

"I would like to keep my internal organs the way they are, thank you very much!"

A loud feminine sigh could be heard as their only female member began to make her way towards the prisoners.

"You guys are such pansies. Give me the key."

Himiko made her way over towards Izuku and began to unlock his shackles.

"Deku is a good boy. He won't lay a hand on any of us. Right, Izu-kun~"

Himiko seductively purred out as she took that chance to invade Izuku's personal space. He immediately gained a blush on his face due to the close contact. He wasn't used to all of the female attention as of late. And he didn't think that this admittedly, cute school girl, would try to put the moves on him right in front of her teammates. She then whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry for what me and my team did to you and your camp. But I promise to make it up to you, later~"

The blonde proceeded to slowly lick his ear, where there still remained some dry blood. Izuku began to emit steam as he didn't expect such a forward advance from the Villainess. But he had to remain cool right now. Or else, the plan will just go to waste. It didn't help that she winked at him before she went on to get Bakugo out of his locks.

As Himiko was doing that, spoke up, "I do apologize for such forceful method. But please understand that we aren't some kind of unruly mob committing crimes without a third act in mind. We didn't kidnap you two by accident."

Shigaraki stood up from his seat, "Even though our backgrounds are different, everyone here has suffered. Because of people. Rules. And Heroes who try to hold us back. I'm sure you're the same." Shigaraki said as he walked up towards Bakugo.

At that moment, Katsuki quickly kicked pushed Himiko aside towards Izuku, and then fired off a loud and boisterous explosion right to Tomura's face. The explosion created a large smoke screen as it was so strong that Shigaraki's hand that he had on his head, fell off.

"Shigaraki!" Twice yelled out.

Izuku started laughing at the scene, "Can't say I didn't see that coming!"

Bakugo took a deep breath as he stared at the League of Villains.

"I'm done listening to your endless talking. Can you not get to the point, or do you just like the sound of your own voice?"

"Yeah, I agree with Kacchan. You were getting kind of annoying there."

Bakugo continued his tirade, "Basically, what you're saying is you wanna cause some trouble and you want us to join you. Well, screw you. We ain't joining shit! I like to win. I wanna win just like All Might. No matter what you have to offer me, that will never change, do you understand?"

Shigaraki stayed still. He looked at the hand that was now lying on the floor. He widened his eyes as he yelled out.

" _Father!_ "

Just then, somehow one of the TV's that were still turned on in the bar, was showing a live broadcast of the UA Press conference. They all turned their attention towards the TV, which showed a reporter about to ask Aizawa a question.

"You spoke about keeping the students safe, Eraser Head. But according to our information, you encouraged them to fight during the attack of the training camp, putting them in grave danger. What was your reasoning for this?"

"I concluded that because we didn't know the full situation, allowing them to use their Quirks would help avoid the worst possible outcome." Shota replied. He was currently wishing he didn't have to be there. He much rather would be napping right now.

"And what would that outcome be? Do you think 26 victims and two kidnapped children is a win for UA High?"

"I assure you that things could have gone much more poorly. I feared every student would be tortured and killed in the end."

Nezu took this opportunity to speak, "Most of the victims were harmed by the gas attack. We've determined it to be the result of the poisonous Quirk used by one of the Villains. It is thanks to the quick actions of Ms. Kendo and Mr. Tetsutetsu that injuries were kept to a bare minimum. Additionally, we're providing mental health counseling to every student, though at the moment, we do not see any signs of serious psychological trauma."

"So you've found a bright spot in this tragedy?" The reporter made a snarky reply. It was obvious that he was trying to spark a reaction out of them.

"We're relieved that an entire class of burgeoning Heroes still has a future." Nezu said.

"Can you say the same for the abducted Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo? They both enrolled at your school with excellent marks, and both went on to get top three in the Sports Festival, with Midoriya coming in 1st place and Bakugo coming in third. Before that, they survived the attack of a powerful sludge Villain who eventually had to be taken down by All Might. The boys are obviously strong and Heroic. On the other hand, the violence they displayed in the semi finals and their attitude during their No Holds Barred match both showed that they are still young and have trouble controlling their tempers. What if this is the real reason the Villains kidnapped them? What if they are brainwashing Midoriya and Bakugo right now as we speak, and pulling them toward the path of evil? How can you sit there and tell us, they still have a future?"

Vlad King narrowed his eyes, 'This reporter knows exactly what he's doing. He's trying to antagonize us so we say something damning.' He noticed Aizawa stand up, 'You can't fall for it, Eraser. He most likely knows how much you hate the media. Don't let him trick you!'

Aizawa then bowed, "As Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo's homeroom teacher, I take full responsibility for not taming their more violent behavior. However, their actions at the Sports Festival were both born of deep-seated convictions. They both have the same dream. To become the Number 1 Pro Hero. And they are trying harder than anyone in their pursuit of that dream. Their match in the semifinals should have shown you and everyone else that they are willing to put it all on the line in order to accomplish their goals. They won't stop at nothing until they have transformed into the best possible Heroes they can be. Out of all of my years in teaching and being in the Hero Business, those two have shown more heart and will than any other Heroes that I have ever seen, even All Might himself. So if the Villains think they have any chance with them, then they are grossly mistaken. I can guarantee you that much."

Everyone in the press conference were taken aback by the amount of praise that Aizawa was giving his students. The reporter regained his bearings and proceeded with his questioning.

"T-That doesn't amount to real evidence, though. I didn't ask you how you feel, I asked if you had concrete information."

Nezu spoke up, "We're doing our best with the intel we currently have available. I have no doubt the police will break this case very soon. We won't rest until our missing student is returned to UA."

Katsuki smirked after hearing those words, "Hah! Did ya hear the teachers? They get us more than I thought. We'll never join your League of Bastards!"

'They went through the trouble of mounting a huge attack, all just to bring us back here. The idiots even said what they wanted. For us to join their pathetic group. Which means I know they won't kill us. Deku definitely already figured that out too. What a bunch of amateurs. Now's our chance. We gotta take a couple of them down quick, and get the hell outta here.'

"We may not be at camp, but we're still allowed to fight!" Bakugo shouted. He turned his head towards Izuku, "Hey can you still battle with all of those injuries."

Izuku nodded, "I don't need arms to take care of these cannon fodder!"

Magne sucked his teeth, "He must've figured out that they're important to us. What a clever boy."

"No. He's a fool." Dabi commented.

Himiko clapped her hands, "Let me stab him!"

"A clever performer would have acted like we were winning him over. Now that he's broken character, he's finished." Mr. Compress exclaimed.

Katsuki smirked, "I only do whatever I want to, and I won't even pretend otherwise. And I'm tired of being surrounded by a bunch of lame-ass wannabes!"

Shigaraki twitched his fingers, "Father."

Kurogiri panicked, "No, Tomura Shigaraki. Be calm." He was about to activate a portal before Shigaraki stopped him by lifting an arm.

"Don't lay a finger on them. Any of you."

He picked up the hand that had fallen off.

"These _Heroes…_ "

He put the hand back on his face, "...is still a valuable piece. I wish you would have listened to what I had to say. I thought we could have come to an understanding."

" _Heroes and Villains are cut from the same cloth…"_

Katsuki remembered the words that Best Jeanist told him, "What, you think we're the same? Not a chance!"

"Then I have no choice. The Heroes said they'd continue their investigation of our group, so we don't have time to stand here and talk."

Shigaraki turned around to a TV whose screen read, **Sound Only**.

"Master. Lend me your power."

Izuku widened his eyes, 'Master? That can't be…. No, it has to be!'

All For One smirked as he saw the events following through on his monitor.

" **That is a wise decision, Tomura Shigaraki.** "

Izuku gasped, 'That's the same voice from my visions. That is definitely him! Crap! It looks like things are about to get heated soon! Shoto, where are you?!'

"A Master? I thought you were the boss around here. But you're a sidekick!" Bakugo shouted.

"Kurogiri. Compress. It is time to put them back to sleep." Shigaraki ordered.

Mr. Compress sighed, "I can't believe he's such a bad audience member. It is almost impressive."

"If you want me to listen, then get on your knees and beg!" Bakugo exclaimed as he got into a fighting position.

"Kacchan, wait!" Izuku yelled. He had felt various energy signatures coming to this location. And they were very familiar

Katsuk grit his teeth when he heard Izuku's warning, 'I wanna blow them away with maximum fire power, but that warp guy is way too fast. Think. We need to make an opening somehow and get to the backdoor!'

They all stopped when they heard knocking from the front door.

"Hello? I gotta pizza delivery here."

They all looked towards the front door in suspicion.

"I didn't order any pizza. Did you guys?" Twice asked.

Izuku then smiled, as he sensed a very large and familiar Ki signature.

"He's here…"

They all looked at him confused before the wall behind Spinner completely crashed down.

" **SMASH!** "

It none other than All Might who had blown open the wall with his fist of justice.

Spinner looked gobsmacked, "What the-?"

"Kurogiri! Gate!" Shigaraki shouted.

Kurogiri was about to teleport them out of there before they heard another Hero flying in.

" **Pre-emptive Binding..** "

All members of the League of Villains were suddenly tangled up in what seemed to be wood.

" **...lacquered Chain Prison!** " Kamui Woods called out as he successfully trapped all of the Villains.

"Heh. That's it?" Dabi said as he was about to flare his Quirk knowing that wood doesn't mix well with fire. However, before he could do that, he was kicked upside the face by a bolting Old Timer.

"Don't do anything foolish! It is in your best interest to cooperate with us." Gran Torino exclaimed as he warned Dabi to not try anything funny.

" **Just what I'd expect from a competent new Hero. And veteran Pro who moves faster than the eye can see!** " All Might's eyes glew blue as he stared down the League.

" **You can't run anymore, League of Villains. Understand? Because we are here now!** "

"Right after the press conference? They had this ruse planned the whole time!" Mr. Compress said shocked.

"Tree man! You're hugging me too tight! Harder!" Twice yelled.

"One tends to neglect defense when they're on the offense. But we didn't come alone. Take a look."

The Number 5 Pro Hero, Edgeshot appeared inside the bar as he opened the front door to reveal many SWAT members with assault rifles ready to fire.

"You're surrounded by the police. Not to mention powerful heroes like Endeavor."

"Tsukauchi! Why does Edgeshot get to rush into the fight while I'm stuck here with you?" Endeavor complained. When he had gotten the call to help on this rescue mission, he accepted without hesitation. He wanted to show the Villains to not mess with the son of his best friend.

"Because if someone slips out, we'll need you to capture them immediately." The detective replied.

"Ugh!"

All Might turned his attention towards his two students.

" **Ah, you two must have been scared! But you stayed strong. I'm sorry. You two young men are safe now.** "

"WHAT?! I wasn't scared! Not even close!"

"All Might, I've literally fought with you side by side to stop a crazy maniac from destroying an island. I think this is _pretty_ tame compared to that." Izuku said with a sweatdrop.

All Might smiled at the antics, " **Heh!** " He then noticed that Izuku was still injured, " **Young Midoriya, you're way too reckless! But you're alive and that's the important part!** " He gave him a thumbs up with a shiny smile.

Shigaraki grunted, "After I went through all the trouble of preparing this, the final boss goes and shows up on my doorstep. Everyone's been restrained. There's no easy way to escape. It can't be helped. So they've got backup, huh? Well, we do, too. KUROGIRI! Warp over as many as you can!"

" **The Nomu, right?** "

A couple of seconds passed, but there was no Nomu in sighed. Shigaraki looked towards Kurogiri, "What are you waiting for, damn it?!"

"I'm sorry, Tomura Shigaraki. The Nomu's were supposed to be in a fixed location… but they're gone!" Kurogiri said.

"Huh?"

" **It seems you have a lot to learn, Shigaraki. You're still green.** " All Might grabbed onto Izuku and Katsuki's shoulders, " **Your little League underestimated all of us. The souls of these young men. The police's diligent investigations. And… our righteous fury!** "

" _We have control. The Nomu are neutralized._ " Best Jeanist's voice sounded from the Heroes and police's ear pieces.

All Might smiled, " **ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! Your game has come to an end, Tomura Shigaraki!** "

Spinner yelped, "All Might, please! You're the only Hero Stain respected! You are worthy!"

"You think it's over? Don't be stupid. I've only just begun to play. Justice. Peace. You created a garbage society by lifting up such ridiculous ideals. That's why I targeted you, All Might. It is why I started gathering people to my cause. You think this is the end? Then you've lost. KUROGIRI!" Shigaraki called out but then gasped when he saw Kurogiri collapse.

Magne yelped, "What just happened? I couldn't see anything! Did they kill him?"

"I played around with his insides and made him fall unconscious. **Ninpo: Thousand Sheet Pierce!** He was such a nuisance. He had to sleep." Edge said as he had use his Quirk on Kurogiri.

"Weren't you listening earlier? You'll all be better off if you take us seriously." Gran Torino yelled. "Kenji Hikishi. Atsuhiro Sako. Shuichi Iguchi. Himiko Toga. Jin Bubaigawara. Though they had little time and information, the police worked day and night to discover your true identities. Do you understand? There's nowhere left for any of you to run. So Shigaraki. One question. Where is your boss hiding?"

Shigaraki gasped as he had a flashback to his first meeting with his Master.

" _ **No one's come to save you, have they? You've had a hard life, Tenko Shimura. 'He'll be fine. Eventually, the Heroes will help.' I'm sure that's what everyone thought as they looked away and ignored you. The world shouldn't be so unforgiving. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry. I am here for you.**_ "

"No. This is not over. Just you wait. The game is still mine."

" **You'll tell us where he is right now!** " All Might ordered.

"Go away. Disappear!"

All Might growled, " **Shigaraki!** "

"This is your fault. I hate you!"

Right at that moment, grey portals opened up beside Tomura, with Nomu coming out of them. They were growling as they exited out of the portal.

"Nomu! How did they get here?" Kamui asked. "What is this?!" More Nomu started to appear from above.

"Dammit, Edgeshot. Stop Kurogiri!" Gran Torino yelled.

"He's still out. This isn't his doing." The Number 5 Pro Hero replied.

"They keep on coming!"

" **Don't release them under any circumstances, got it?** " All Might said as he pointed at Kamui Woods.

"Right!"

"The crap?" Bakugo suddenly shouted as the same portal that the Nomu was coming out of, was currently engulfing him and Izuku.

"What is this?!" Izuku yelled. He tried to fight out of it, but there wasn't much he could do with both of his arms broken. 'Damn it! This must be the doing of All For One. He's here! I can sense him!'

" **Midoriya! Bakugo!** " All Might attempted to grab them but they had already disappeared.

" **NO!** "

"Endeavor! Help us!" Kamui looked and saw that the Nomu were attacking Endeavor's group as well. "NO!"

"Tsukauchi. Evacuate the area!" Endeavor exclaimed.

"They're coming from the other hideout! But that location should be locked down. Come in, Jeanist. What the hell is going on over there?!" When the Detective didn't get an immediate response, he began to get worried.

"JEANIST!"

All Might punched away a Nomu as Gran Torino landed beside him. "Toshinori. What now?"

" **They shouldn't have been able to warp Nomu here. And this backup came too fast! I fear that** _ **he**_ **has made a move.** "

Shigaraki sighed in relief after seeing these events transpire in front of him.

"Master."

* * *

 _ **2 Minutes Earlier…**_

"Ugh. Are these gross dudes really alive? I thought we'd be in for a fight, but this was super easy. Maybe we should have left this to the police and gone with All Might." groaned out as she held a couple of Noomu in her giant hands. When she had been called up for this job, she was ecstatic. It was her first big rescue mission. And it was top priority as they had to go save two UA students from the League of Villains. She had wanted to get the chance to meet Izuku face to face after the Sports Festival, given his popularity, but she was sent to the Nomu hideout instead.

"Difficulty and importance are two very different things, rookie." Best Jeanist replied as he fastened his strings on the Nomu. "Riot squad, get the transports ready. There could be more of them. Be on your guard."

"Yes, sir!"

"Come on, Ragdoll! Wake up for me." Tiger pleaded as he carried her in his arms.

"Is that your teammate?" Gang Orca asked as he ran up beside him. "She's breathing. That's good."

"Yes, but… Look at her. What have they done to you, my friend?" Ragdoll had a blank and emotionless expression on her face. Her eyes looked lifeless as if all of her spirit was sucked away from her. Something had happened to her and it changed her for the worse.

They then heard footsteps approaching. They were slow and had a menacing rhythm to them.

" **I'm sorry, Tiger. But Ragdoll's Quirk was so useful. I just** _ **had**_ **to take it. How could I not?** "

"Are you with the League?" Gang Orca asked as he was on guard.

"Somebody get us a light!" Tiger shouted.

" **Since my body was mostly destroyed, I have not been able to stock up on Quirks.** "

"Stop there! Don't move!" Gang Orca ordered. The figure however kept on walking forward, revealing a tall man in a suit with some sort of helmet. Best Jeanist took the initiative and wrapped him in his strings.

"Hey! You can't attack like that! What if he's just a bystander!?" Mt. Lady exclaimed.

"THINK about the situation. A moment of hesitation could mean the difference between _Life and Death!_ We can't let these Villains try anything!"

The man started generate an insane amount of energy. Red and black Lightning began to encircle him as there was a huge explosion which made everyone duck for cover.

The blast completely destroyed the warehouse and left a wasteland in its place.

Loud clapping could be heard as all of the Pro Heroes were on the floor, all about to pass out. Best Jeanist seemed to have taken most of the brunt of the blast. He was bleeding profusely from his left side and was panting heavily as he laid on his back.

" **I see why you're the Number Four Pro Hero, Best Jeanist. That blast should have annihilated the lot of you. But you were able to manipulate everyone's clothing and pull them out of the way just in time. Quick thinking. Consider me impressed.** " The Villain congratulated as he floated in the air.

'It's him.' Best Jeanist thought as he flashback to one of their meetings before they set off in the mission.

" _We believe there must be some sort of architect behind the League of Villains. It is likely that his strength is comparable to All Might's. He will be crafty and cautious. If he doesn't feel like his safety is guaranteed, he will not reveal himself. So you must capture SHigaraki and the others quickly. Then move on to their leader."_

Jeanist grunted in pain, "It wasn't supposed to go like this. But that doesn't matter. A True Hero doesn't believe in excuses!"

Best Jeanist sent out a fiber attack, but the Villain simply countered it with his own blast that shot a hole through Best Jeanist's abdomen. The Number 4 Pro Hero yelled in pain, before he collapsed back to the floor.

" **Now, I see. Your strength comes from practice and practical experience, not raw power. I don't need your Quirk. It wouldn't pair well with Tomura's disposition.** "

All For One stated as he looked at the downed forms of the Pro Heroes in pity. Too bad that they had to come face to face with the strongest man on the planet.

'Who is this guy? What just happened?' Shoto thought in shock as he and the others were hiding behind a wall. They just witnessed the massacre which was All For One taking out all of those Pro Heroes in a single blast, with absolutely no difficulty.

'He took out three Pros in an instant!' Kirishima never believed that such power could exist in one person.

'We have to run. I know that, but… ' Momo said mentally as she too was frozen in fear and shock at what she just saw.

'I'm so scared that my legs… ' Tenya for the first time, ever since Stain, felt _true fear_.

'My body… won't move! What… in the world… was that?' Ochaco was not expecting any of this when she tagged along. Now she was fearing for her and her friend's lives.

They then heard coughing. Somebody had just appeared through one of the portals that All For One summoned.

"Damn it! The hell?" Katsuki coughed out.

"What just happened? Kacchan, you okay?"

'Izuku! Katsuki!' The Class 1-A students shouted in their head. The two people they came to rescue were right in front of them. And they were right in front of that powerful Villain.

" **My apologies, Midoriya and Bakugo.** "

"Huh? Who are you?" Katsuki said. Just then, all of the members of the League of Villains appeared.

Toga gagged, "That was so gross!"

"This black stuff reeks! I love it!" Twice exclaimed.

"Master." Shigaraki bowed to his sensei. Izuku widened his eyes at the exchange.

'That must mean… this guy is All For One!'

" **So. You've failed once more, Tomura. But you must not be discouraged. You'll try again. That's why I brought your associates back with you. Even these two children, because you judged that they were important pieces on your game board. Start over as many times as it takes. I am here to provide you with help. All of this is for you.** "

Izuku began to tremble, 'W-What is this sensation. Why am I shaking? Is this… fear? He's so powerful. His Power Level is higher than anybody I have ever encountered before. So this is the guy that Toshinori-Sensei and the other **One For All** users warned me all. The one who's so strong that he killed all of the predecessors of **One For All** and gave Toshinori-Sensei that injury.'

Izuku didn't know what to do. He thought that this confrontation was possible and had a plan for it. But Shoto wasn't here yet. Wait.. Shoto!

Izuku could sense his energy signature nearby. He was hiding behind the wall. He could also sense the presence of Momo, Ochaco, Tenya, and Kirishima. He had no idea how they managed to convince Tenya to come along, but he'll worry about that later.

'Okay, it seems as though All For One still hasn't notice them. Good. Now, how to get out of this situation? I can tell Kacchan to get on my back and fly us out of here. But where would we go? I'm still not 100%, so I might be slower than I usually am, and the Villains may catch up to us. And I can't take them all on along with All For One. Not in this state. I have to give an opening for Shoto, so that our plan can work. But I have to protect Kacchan and the others, and keep them out of danger! Damn it!'

As Izuku was rambling with himself, he sensed a familiar energy signature fast approaching.

Izuku smiled, 'Alright, we may have a chance!'

All For One looked up. He noticed the same thing as Izuku.

" **Ah. There you are.** "

All Might came flying in from above and clashed with All For One's fists. Their clash created a shockwave that shook multiple city blocks.

" **I'll have you return my students now, All For One!** "

" **Have you come to kill me a second time, All Might?** "

A gust of wind was produced from the exchange as everyone was sent crashing to the ground. Izuku kicked Bakugo so that they could take cover. Smoke enveloped the area.

" **It took you long enough to find us. It is only five kilometers from the bar to here, and yet it was at least 30 seconds after I sent the Nomus that you arrived. You've gotten weaker, All Might.** "

" **You're one to talk, it's kind of difficult to ignore that fancy life-support mask you've got on. Aren't you overexerting yourself?** "

Katsuki looked on at the scene with his jaw dropped, 'He held All Might back with his bare hands! This guy must be the boss Villain!'

'This guy is the real deal…' Izuku thought as felt the force of their clash.

All Might did some light warm up stretched, " **I won't repeat the same mistake I made six years ago. You hear me? I will take Young Midoriya and Bakugo back. And I will make certain you're locked up for the rest of your miserable life! Right along with your despicable League of Villains!** "

All Might charged full speed at All For One, with his fist ready to knock him into next week.

" **Sounds like you got your work cut out for you. This will be hard for us both.** "

All For One summoned red and black lighting from his arm and sent All Might flying back multiple city blocks away, causing numerous builds to crash and fall.

" **Hm. Air Cannon plus Spring-like Limbs. Kinetic Booster times four. Strength Enhancer times three. What a delightful combination. Maybe a few more enhancers next time.** " All For One listed the many types of Quirks he had used in that blast. Izuku stared at him bug eyed.

'He can combine Quirks that he's taken?!'

"All Might!" Bakugo cried out.

" **Don't worry. It will take more than that to kill your** _ **Symbol of Peace**_ **. Get off the battlefield, Tomura. And take those two kids with you.** " A red veiny thread came out of All For One's fingers, " **Kurogiri. Warp them away.** "

"Be careful! One of the Heroes messed with him and he's unconscious. I'm not sure what's going on, but if you can teleport, why don't you get us out of here?' Magne asked.

" **My warp power is still new, Mgane. There is much to learn about it. Its distance is limited, and while he can teleport to specific coordinates, I can only transport people to and from my own location. Or, with focus, to or from someone I am very familiar with. That is all. It is easier to have Kurogiri do it.** "

A huge purple portal appeared, " **Forcible Quirk Activation. Leave this place.** "

"What about you?" Shigaraki asked. Right after he said that, All Might appeared from the rubble. All For One floated up.

" **You're not thinking, Tomura. There remains much room for you to grow."**

" **You're mine!** " All Might yelled as he aimed a punched towards the Super Villain. All For One blocked it with his hand.

"Master!"

"Let's go, Shigaraki. While our masked lead is keeping All Might entertained. Claim your prize." Compress said as he and the rest of the League stared at Izuku and Katsuki. They looked at each other and nodded. They knew what time it was. It was time to fight.

"Huh. This is gonna be fun." Katsuki yelled excited.

"I got dibs on Shigaraki. I got a score to settle with him." Izuku said as he got into his fighting stance. His **Perfected Full Cowl** aura spiking up.

All Might saw what his two students were about to do and shouted, " **Young Midoriya! Young Bakugo! Don't-** "

" **Don't take your eyes off of your opponent, Toshinori!** " All For One shouted as he fired the spiky red tendrils which forced All Might to dodge.

"It's six against two! What's the plan, Deku?!"

"THIS!" Izuku stomped the ground with all of his might which caused it to shake as a crack formed. This caught everyone by surprise, even All For One, as he wasn't expecting that kind of strength from Izuku, given his injuries.

Izuku then bolted straight towards Shigaraki as his foot clashed with his arm.

Izuku smirked, "Remember what you told me at the mall? On the bench? The next time we meet, we're going to have to fight to the death? Well then… LET'S GO!"

Izuku shouted a battle cry as he roundhouse kicked Shigaraki upside the head. This caused the Decay Quirk user to fly to the other side of the battlefield.

"Deku, behind you!" Katsuki warned.

"I know!" Izuku shouted back as he dodged a slice from Toga's knife. He saw Magne and Magne flank him and simple drop kicked one of them and swept the other from under his feet,

"He can't use two of his limbs and he's still making short work of us! What is this kid?!" Dabi exclaimed as he fired a torrent of blue flames at Izuku.

"I can see why Stain chose him! He's got the power to back it up!" Spinner said.

All Might saw the Villains all attacking Izuku at once, " **I'm coming for you!** " But before he could take another step, he yelled in pain.

" **I don't think so. Because I AM HERE!** " All For One mocked All Might's signature catch phrase and flung him towards a nearby building.

Momo was witnessing the battle in front of her and sucked her teeth in frustration.

'All Might, Izuku-kun, and Bakugo are all completely stuck. What now? It's no use. As Heroes-in-training, we're not allowed to fight. But maybe… If there's an opening… An instant… We might have a chance to swoop in and grab them. And if we can save them, All Might can use the full extent of his power. But how? Nothing seems like it'll work. Come on, Momo Yaoyorozu! Think! What would Izuku-kun do in this situation. Somehow, we can help him out of this!'

Momo then widened her eyes as she remembered when All Might came flying onto the battlefield.

'Yes.'

She turned her head towards the rest of the group, "Iida. Listen!"

"You can't fight. I won't let you!"

"No, we won't have to! I think there's another way! A way that won't involve combat. That'll let us escape. With them. Come on, we can still get them both back!"

Shoto stared at Momo and nodded, "Alright, tell us your plan."

Momo looked downcast, "The thing is, it is all going to depend on them. If I did the plan myself, I don't think it would work. So, Kirishima. You're the key to this being a success!"

Kirishima gasped, "Me?"

"We need details Yaoyorozu. Come on."

"Right. Here's what I'm thinking."

All Might grunted as he and All For One traded blows. They then clashed fists as their tug of war created a mini shockwave.

" **Are you holding back against me? Trying to keep the boys from being blown away?** " All For One taunted as All Might created some separation. " **You've put yourself in quite the predicament. So how will the** _ **Hero**_ **prevail?** "

All Might grunted, ' **Young Midoriya… Young Bakugo.** "

Katsuki fired off an explosion as he went up in the air.

'It will be hard for All Might to kick his ass as long as me and Deku are here. Damn it! Deku could actually be a good support. They fought together before. But with those injuries, it's a shocker as to how he's even standing. That guy has some big balls, that's for sure.

Similar thoughts were running through Izuku's mind as he was dodging combined attacks from Tomura, Himiko, and Dabi. He would be able to take care of them with one blast, but he still doesn't have access to his arms.

'Damn it, guys! Hurry up! I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!' Izuku thought as he sent a **Manchester Smash** to the three in front of him.

As if on cure, they heard a wall being smashed threw. Izuku looked up to see Todoroki had created a huge slab of ice that reached up extremely high. He then saw people slide up it. It was, Kirishima, Iida, and Uraraka. Once they were high enough in the air, Kirishima looked towards Bakugo and yelled,

"COME ON!" With his hand outstretched.

Bakugo smirked as he yelled and activated his Quirk. He propelled himself and grabbed onto Kirishima's hand.

"You idiots!"

"WHAT?!" Spinner yelled in confusion.

"Bakugo. On my mark, you give us a giant-" Tenya was about to say something before he was cut off.

"Don't tell me what to do, damn you!"

"It's not the time to fight, you guys!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"Just as we thought. All eyes on them. Now's my chance!" Todoroki pulled something out from his pocket.

"IZUKU! HERE! CATCH!" Todoroki yelled as he threw something at said classmate.

Izuku's eyes lit up. He saw Shoto throwing something at him and grinned with excitement.

"YES! THANK YOU, SHOTO! I promise to pay you back, one of these days!"

"Don't worry about it! Now, take care of those Villains!"

"Let's go!" Shoto said as and Momo escaped.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" Shigaraki yelled as he began to throw a temper tantrum. "And things were going so well! Now we lost one of the brats. Good thing we still have one though."

He turned to look at Izuku and widened his eyes.

Izuku caught the object with his mouth. It was his bag of Senzu Beans. He opened it and ate one…

As soon as he swallowed… he yelled out a battle cry as a green electric aura enveloped him. All of his wounds and injuries instantly healed. His arms went back to normal and his Power Level shot up exponentially.

"YES! FINALLY! I can use my arms again! Let's get this party started! I'm all fired up now!"

All Might grinned, " **Seriously? You kids.** "

"Don't let them get away!"

"Who can do distance?"

"Kurogiri and Dabi. But, they're down!"

"You two, come here!"

Magne used his Quirk on Mr. Compress and Spinner. He then launched Mr. Compress up and towards the kids.

" **TITAN CLIFF!** "

Out of nowhere, Mt. Lady appeared and transformed into her giant state. She blocked Compress from reaching Bakugo and the others. But not without a nose bleed.

"Whoa, Mt. Lady!" Ochaco exclaimed.

"The rescue's priority. Go home, you dumb kids." Mt. Lady grumbled out before she collapsed on the ground.

"We can still catch them! Come on, you two!" Magne was about to use his Quirk on Spinner and Twice before they were stopped by a yellow blur.

Izuku smiled, "Gran Torino-Sensei!"

" **You're too slow!** " All Might said.

"You're just too fast, hot shot!" The old timer snapped back. "So you saw the kids right?"

" **Tch. After their experience in Hosu, I didn't think they'd come to the battlefield. Damn teenagers!** "

"Those are my friends, alright!" Izuku said.

" **And why didn't you go with them, Mister? This battlefield is way too dangerous for you! Go fly home!** "

"Not a chance! I still want payback for what these guys did to ruin our summer camp! And I want to help you old men out! I ain't going, no matter what you say. So you might as well accept my help!" Izuku shouted as he powered up some more. "I'm back to 100% now anyone. AND I'M BETTER THAN EVER BEFORE!" Izuku could feel exhilarating power flow through him. It must be because of the Zenkai boost.

"He's turning out like you, everyday. Not a compliment." Gran Torino said.

" **Damn Teenagers!** " All Might repeated.

All For One chuckled at the scene in front of him. " **Nana Shimura's friend, huh?** **And Izuku Midoriya, the 9th and current holder of One For All!** "

All Might coughed, " **That obvious, huh? Yeah he's my Successor! It's shameful that I needed their help. But now, I don't have to pull any punches against you. You're finished.**

All For One tilted his head, " **Is that so? Well, you're in for a** _ **rude awakening!**_ "

"Two left over here. I'll handle them." Gran Torino said while looking at Shigaraki and Himiko.

"Tomura, I do not wanna die in this place!"

" **They got us. Turned the tables of this fight with a single move.** " All For One used his forcible Quirk activation on a downed Magne.

" **Forcible Quikr Activation. Magnetism!** "

He then used Magne's Quirk on each of the downed members of the League and sent them towards Himiko who was standing in front of the portal.

"Hey! Watch out, you guys! You're coming at me too fast!" They were then sent towards the portal.

"Wait. Don't. Master!" Shigaraki called out.

"Oh, no, you don't! Izuku said as he was about to intercept only for one of All For One's tendrils to knock him away.

"Your body is too damaged! No, I… won't go!" Shigaraki was helplessly pulled into the portal and then it immediately disappeared.

" **Tomura. You must continue to fight.** " He saw All Might charging towards with a punch and then called out, " **Warping. Plus Shock Inversion!** " All For summoned a portal in front of him where Gran Torino came out of. All Might hit his own teacher right in the face. The force of the punch then repelled itself back to All Might's own arm which caused it to bleed.

" **I'm sorry!** " All Might apologized. The punch was meant for All For One.

" **I only came to save Tomura. But if you say you're going to fight, then I'll face you as you wish. In the past, your fist crushed one after another of my comrades. Many were forced into the shadows, underground. While you were extolled as the Symbol of Peace. What a grand view you must have had from atop our sacrifices. A Hero standing on the mountain of our defeats.** "

All Might grit his teeth as he aimed another punch at the Symbol of Evil, " **Detroit…** " he made sure to pull Gran Torino out of the way, " **SMASH!** "

The smash collided with All For One's own as his red and blakc lightning countered the move. All Might grunted as he decided to pull back with Gran Torino on his shoulder.

" **He stopped the attack himself. You still won't fight me with your full power, huh? Because doing so would endanger all those people you've sworn to protect.** "

" **You shut up. Always toying with people, probing their weaknesses. You steal. Break them. Manipulate and discard them. You scoff at innocent people who are just trying to lead happy lives!** " All Might roared with fury. His passion echoing throughout the battlefield. He rushed at All For One and grabbed his left arm, " **IT CANNOT CONTINUE!** "

" **It's over.** " All For One said.

" **I WON'T LET IT!** "

All Might punched All For One's mask and slammed him onto the ground causing a loud rumble. Gran Torino awoke, and gasped.

"Toshinori. You've reached your limit."

One of all Might's strands lowered as smoke began to emit from him. He was slowly transforming back into his true form. The embers of **One For All** were fading.

All For One smirked, " **What's wrong? You seem to be worked up about something, All Might. I've heard that same exact line before, you know.** " All For One began to cackle, causing All Might to gasp. " **From the person who had One For All before you. Nana Shimura.** "

All Might widened his eyes in rage, " **DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!** "

All For One raised his eyebrows, " **I have no right? My little Toshi?** "

All Might grit his teeth, He was mocking him. That was the same nickname that Nana used for him.

" **You're the one who killed her, damn it! Of course you don't!** "

" **Ah, but you see that's the point my dear friend. You have so much in common with Nana Shimura. The utter waste of a human who passed One For All onto you. Me killing her, drove you to become the Hero you are today. One could say that without me, there would be no All Might…** "

" **BE QUIET! My Master was a True Hero! Keep her name out of your disgusting and filthy mouth.** "

All For One sighed, " **A woman with no skill, and grand ideas she could not live up to. How embarrassing for me, the creator of One For All, to see her inherit the power. And the way she died was so pathetic. It reminded me of the way my Little Baby Brother died. Shall I tell you about it?** "

" **ENOUGH!** "

All Might was about to kill All For One, right then and there, but the Symbol of Evil sent a pulse of energy towards the Symbol of Peace. This caused All Might to go flying towards a news helicopter. However, Gran Torino caught him in time.

" **You're in the way.** " All For One annoyingly said to Gran Torino.

"It is the same as last time. Toshinori. Calm down! Six years ago, you got distracted, and that's how he escaped! And put a hole in your stomach!" Gran Torino exclaimed as they reached the ground. "That's always been your weakness. Don't let him get under your skin!"

" **Yes, sir.** "

"His Quirks and fighting style are completely different than they were. You won't be able to stop him head on. Use your wits! Can you still fight? It's do-or-die. You must go past your limit!"

" **I will!** "

"And so will I!"

Out of the rubble came Izuku, in his **Kaioken** aura. He had recovered from when All For One sent him flying to prevent him from stopping the League of Villain's escape from the portal. He heard all of the rubble and commotion and decided to get back into the fight.

" **Young Izuku!** "

"Brat, what are you doing?! This isn't the place for you! Fly home!"

"And I thought I already told you, that I'm not gonna abandon you two. What kind of student or even Hero, would just abandon his two old teachers and let them to fight against the all powerful Villain? Not me, that's for sure!"

Izuku then looked at All Might's current state. "Toshinoir-Sensei…. You're nearing your limit. Rest, and let me take care of this guy!"

" **No, Young Midoriya! He's too strong for you!** "

"Is he?" Izuku showed off his **Kaioken** power as his aura caused the city to shake. All three of them gasped at the level of power emitting from the kid.

" **Well, if it isn't Izuku Midoriya? I've been waiting for you. This must be Fate.** " All For One said.

Izuku looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

" **I find myself conflicted. Tomura has been the one to chip away at society's trust in Heroes, so is it fair that I should land the final blow? You know, All Might. As much as you hate me, I think I probably loathe you more. I killed your master, sure. But you took away so much from me, everything I tried to build. That's why I want you to suffer until your last breath, and die broken and disgraced, for all the world to see.** " All For One began to charge up an attack.

"Big one's coming! Dodge and counter attack!" Gran Torino yelled as he jumped out of the way. Izuku flew out of the way, but All Might noticed a woman that was caught in the rubble of the fight and was about to be caught in the blast.

"Watch out!" Gran Torino yelled.

" **I will obliterate everything you've protected.** "

"Toshinoi!"

"Toshinori-Sensei!"

A huge blast was sent and All Might stood his ground and took the full brunt of it. When the smoke cleared, Izuku and Gran Torino widened their eyes in horror.

" **First to go will be your self-respect, and ridiculous public image. Show the world how pitiful you really are,** _ **Symbol of Peace**_."

When the smoke cleared, All Might was revealed to be in his skinny, true form. The worst part was, the entire battle was being broadcast on live television. The whole world was currently witnessing the true form of All Might.

He had run out of time.

"Is everyone else seeing this? It looks like All Might's been shrunk somehow!" The news reporter from the helicopter shouted. Everyone was seeing it. And they couldn't believe it.

'All Might… Your secret!' Izuku thought in horror. Now everybody knows.

"Wh-What's going on?" Todoroki asked in shock. He and Momo were on the street watching the fight from a big screen in downtown. They had thought they would have already made quick work of the Villain, but for some reason, All Might was now a skeleton!

Momo stood at the scene gaping. She then activated her Crimson Ki aura and started to fly off.

"Yaoyorozu, what are you doing?!" Todoroki shouted.

"I have to go! I'm sorry!"

All For One chuckled at the scene, " **Hollow cheeks and sunken eyes. To think that you're the greatest the adoring public knows your true form. Try not to be ashamed.** " All For One outstretched his hand, " **Your move.** "

"Even as my body rots and grows frail. Even as you expose my weakened state. In my heart, I remain the Symbol of Peace. And there's nothing you can do to take that from me." Toshinori said as rainbow light began to gather in his hand.

" **Is that so? Ah, well. I'd forgotten how stubborn you are. I guess I'll just give up. Oh! But there is one thing you might be interested to know. Tomura Shigaraki? My apprentice? He's Nana Shimura's grandson.** "

…

A pin drop could be heard. For a moment, there was only silence. And then Toshinori gasped as blood spewed out of his mouth due to the shock.

" **I kept wondering what would annihilate your golden heart. And so I found Tomura. Groomed him to hate you, and watched you smile so proudly as you beat your master's descendant.** "

"That's a lie." Toshinori gasped out.

" **Oh, come now. You know it is the truth. That is clearly something I would do. Huh! Well, well. That's strange, All Might. Where is your smile now?** " All For One cackled as he mocked Nana Shimura by stretching his cheeks and lips to form a smile.

"You bastard."

All For One laughed hysterically, " **How very entertaining! I think I've taken a piece of you after all.** '

"He's my Master's grandchild… My God, what would she say if she knew how we turned out?" Toshinori screamed in horror.

All For One kept on laughing at All Might's expense, " **Oh, the irony! I love it! I love it!** "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

" **Huh?** " All For One looked up to see Izuku floating with rage evident on his face.

"I said to shut up! You have to right to talk to All Might that way! You're going to pay for that!" Izuku said as he flew straight towards All For One and punched straight in the face. This sent the Super Villain flying to to a building, causing it to crash down. A few moments later, All For One emerged from the rubble, with blood trickling down his forehead.

" **Woah… It seems as though you have already surpassed your predecessors, Izuku Midoriya. That punch hurt me a lot. And I can tell that wasn't close to your full power.** " All For One began to laugh again, " **Ah yes…** _ **Izuku Midoriya**_ **. It is also ironic us fighting and meeting here.** "

"You still haven't explained what you mean by that!" Izuku growled out.

" **Oh yes, that's right. My apologies, I was a bit preoccupied with your Master. But yes, the reason for this being ironic… well you aren't the** _ **first**_ **Izuku Midoriya I've encountered**."

Izuku raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean? Is there someone else with the same name as me or something?"

All For One chuckled, " **Oh, so I'm guessing Hisashi didn't tell you, then?** "

"You know my Dad?"

" **Know him…? Oh boy, I have a history with your family! Yes, young Hero. Or should I say…** _ **Saiyan**_ **?** "

Izuku gasped, "You know what I am?!" Izuku had not told anyone his secret heritage besides All Might and Gran Torino. So how did All For One know?

" **Of course, I do! The tail kind of gives it away.** "

"But how do you know about the Saiyans? They died out ages ago! Way before your time."

" **Oh, wouldn't you like to know.** " All For One then summoned a portal. And out of it came a briefcase. A very _familiar_ briefcase. All For One opened it, and took out the contents. What was inside made Izuku and Toshinori widen their eyes.

"No… No way… It can't be.. That's Dave's…"

"It's the Quirk Enhancer!" Izuku exclaimed. "So it was you who had sent out to retrieve it!"

" **Oh, but of course! It was the reason that I hired Wolfram. I was the one who originally wanted it. The fact that it was made by All Might's best friend, David Shield, just made it all the more amusing to me. Wolfram did use it, though, right? He wasn't supposed to do that. And yet, he still failed. You were the one who helped All Might defeat him. Well, trust me, I am** _ **not**_ **Wolfram. I will not make the same foolish mistakes he made!** "

All For One put on the head gear and the entire Quirk Enhancer. Izuku tried to stop him, but it was too late. All For One was engulfed in a black and dark red aura as he kept on screaming and powering up.

" **YES! THE POWER… IS MINE!** "

There was a huge flash of light as everyone was forced to cover their eyes. When the light died down, they were shocked at what they saw. All For One no longer had a deformed face. No, he now had black wavy hair, and his facial features had returned. His muscle frame had bulked up as the injuries he endured 6 years ago were now completely healed.

" **Ah, yes… I am back in my prime!** " All For One yelled as a black and red Ki aura surrounded him. Toshinori and Gran Torino couldn't believe it. He looked as though he was in his twenties and that the fight between him and All Might six years ago, never happened!

"H-How could this be?! How is back in his prime?!" Gran Torino asked.

"It has to be because of the Quirk Enhancer," Toshinori choked out. He was now fearing for his and everyone else's life. If he had trouble with All For One now, there was no way he could beat him in that state.

" **Yes, you would be correct, young Toshinori. You see, the Quirk Enhancer is supposed to amplify your Quirk to exponential levels. It seems as though the device made it so that my current De-aging Quirks were super charged to the point where they restored me back to the prime of my youth. And not only that, but I feel that all of the Quirks were amplified as well. Making me more than dozens of times more powerful! It's over All Might, You cannot defeat me this time!** " All For One then pointed his finger up, as he remembered something.

" **Oh, and I almost forgot to mention! It seems as though, the Enhancer triggered my** _ **Quirk Awakening**_ **!** "

"Quirk Awakening? What in the world is that?" Izuku asked.

" **Allow me to explain. You see, back before the age of Quirks, there was another source of power that people used and mastered. You are already familiar with it, Young Izuku. It is called Ki. It is the source of power present in all living things. Martial Art masters honed this power and used it to do many extraordinary things. Much like Quirks! But as time went on, humans forgot how to call upon their Ki and use it as power. So much so, it became so dim, that it almost seemed like it wasn't there. But it's there alright. We all have it in us! Then Quirks came along and changed the whole game. Quirks were a separate power source, different from Ki. But Quirks were easier to use and master Ki, that there was practically no point in learning it again. But you see, that is where most people would be wrong.** "

All For One gathered a condensed Ki orb in his hand, " **Both Ki and Quirks are two extraordinary and powerful things. But when in tandem, they can be even more incredible. That is our potential as humans. What a Quirk awakening is, it is when you can use your Ki and Quirk and at the same time and use them in tandem. To be even more powerful!"**

Izuku narrowed his eyes at the information, "If that's the case… then why did you need Professor Shield's Quirk Enhancer in order for you to achieve your Quirk awakening? If you knew about this, then why didn't you unlock it before?"

" **I was getting to that. The answer to your question, is quite simple. The stronger your Quirk is, and the more potential you have, the much harder it is to activate your awakening. Simple Quirks would have an easier time getting awakened, but for** _ **my**_ **Quirk… it would take ages before I could awaken it. Strong Quirks like All For One, need a more external factor in order to get the awakening. That is why I hired Wolfram to fetch this device for me!"**

Izuku growled, "So that was your plan after all? You put the Professor and Melissa-san through all of that pain and trouble, just so that you can get more powerful?!"

" **But of course! What do you think this is, Izuku Midoriya?! I'm a Super Villain, for crying out loud! I desire World Domination! Obviously, I'm going to manipulate people along the way! It just comes with the territory, my little** _ **Hero**_ **!** "

"Damn, you! I'm gonna make you pay for that!" Izuku powered up to **Kaioken Times 5**.

" **You powered yourself up a little more, but I'm afraid that won't be enough!** "

"Oh, yeah? And what makes you so sure?"

All For One smirked, " **There's one more thing I have to tell you…** "

All For One's power level began to increase as the temperature began to rise with it.

" **Let me show you… the strongest Quirk in my disposal!** "

All For One was engulfed in flames. But these weren't ordinary flames. They were green in color. Green as emeralds. Their temperature was hotter than the surface of the sun. Just being near them, made Izuku sweat.

"Wh-What Quirk is that?" Izuku felt as though he should know it, but it was escaping him for some reason.

" **Now… this is where the irony comes into play. You see, this Quirk is called Dragon Flare. And the original owner was named Izuku Midoriya!** "

Izuku gasped, "Me? No that can't be! I wasn't born with a Quirk."

" **I know. It isn't you. But it is a relative. The Izuku Midoriya I'm referring to is the father of Hisashi Midoriya. Your Father. That would make him your Grandfather, then, wouldn't it?** "

Izuku's eyes widen as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wh-What did you just say? No way, that's not possible. How do you have my Grandfather's Quirk."

All For One shrugged, " **Oh, that's simple. I took it from him. When I killed him.** "

Izuku gripped his fists tightly, "What did you just say…."

" **Yes! You get the irony I was speaking about earlier, right?! I had been searching for the Saiyans for quite some time. I wanted to see if I could learn to harness my Ki from so that I could get my Quirk awakening. And then, I found your Grandfather. He had the greatest Quirk I have ever seen. It was even greater in power than One For All! I just had to take it! And so I fought him. And I gotta say, he was a strong one. The strongest person I had ever faced at the time. Stronger than any previous One For All user, that's for sure. The bastard almost killed me. But I was able to win in the end. And when I took his Quirk, it was the greatest feeling ever! I felt like I could burn the Sun itself!** "

All For one started to laugh evilly, " **Oh and let's not forget about your dear old Dad. Hisashi Midoriya. The fool tried to avenge his father. If I'm not mistaken, he was about your age. He tried to fight me, but he wasn't strong enough. He was a good opponent. You should have seen the look on his face when I pulled out his own father's flames and used it against him! It was great!** "

Izuku then exploded as rage engulfed him.

"Shut. UP! YOU WON'T SPEAK ABOUT MY FAMILY NO MORE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Izuku immediately powered up **Kaioken times 20**. He then charged at All For One at full speed.

" **Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Your father had the same reaction.** "

Izuku ignored him and fired a **Detroit Smash** right to his skull. All For One dodged the attack and chuckled.

" **Sorry, but you're going to have to try a little harder than that!** "

All For One ignited green flames on his arm and fired it at Izuku. The Green-Haired Saiyan narrowly dodged the flames as he could feel the burning sensation even without making contact with them.

'So those are my Grandfather's flames? Damn it, they're way hotter than Shoto's!'

" **DELAWARE SMASH!** " Izuku flicked his finger and sent a gust of wind at All For One. the Villain merely smirked in amusement.

" **I thought you would be more of a challenge, but if this is all you got, then so be it!** "

All For One grabbed Izuku and flung him across the battlefield. He then fired torrent after torrent of green fire at him. Izuku attempted to counter with Ki blasts, but he would find that the green flames would just burn the blasts.

"Damn it!" Izuku shouted as he flew up.

" **There's also one more thing, I want to tell you**." All For One followed Izuku up in the air.

" **There's one more stage after Quirk Awakening. It is when your Quirk and Ki combine into one, to create an ultimate power!** "

Green scales began to form on All For One's skin. His eyes became slitted and fangs formed.

" **Quirk Evolution! Dragon Force!** "

'Darn it! He's gotten even more powerful! How am I supposed to beat him now?!' Izuku thought. He was still in **Kaioken Times 20**. 'I'm just going to have to go all out!'

Izuku powered up to his maximum. He then kicked All For One away. The Villain didn't expect for Izuku to do that, so he was caught a little by surprise. He then saw Izuku fly up higher in the air.

" **Ka...Me….Ha...Me...HA!** "

Izuku fired a full power **Kaioken times 20 Kamehameha**. All For One merely grinned before he flew _inside_ the blue energy beam.

"NO WAY!" Izuku exclaimed in shock.

All For One came out of the beam and then punched Izuku in the gut, " **I don't think you understand your place. But neither you or All Might are on my level now. Accept defeat and PERISH!** "

All For One kneed Izuku in the back which caused him to fall down to the floor and drop out of his **Kaioken**.

" **How cruel fate can be, huh? You were born Quirkless right? You probably would have inherited this Quirk. But look at you. You're about to die by your own birth right! When you see your grandpa, tell him I said, hi for me, okay?!** "

Right as All For One was about to finish off Izuku, they heard a yell.

"Get your hands off of him!"

Izuku looked up to see it was none other than Momo Yaoyorozu to come to his rescue.

"Momo-chan?! What are you doing here?! I thought you retreated with the others?"

"I saw what was going on, and I couldn't just stand by and watch! I wanted to help!"

"NO! You have to leave, NOW! This isn't the right place for you, right now!"

" **This isn't the right place for** _ **anyone**_ **right now.** " All For One said. He then pointed a finger at Momo and sent out a blast of Green fire that was meant to kill her.

"NO!" Izuku yelled in horror.

But before the blast could hit Momo, Gran Torino jumped right in front of her and took the blast. He collapsed right on the floor.

"GRAN TORINO-SENSEI! NO!" Izuku yelled in horror. He feared the worse for the veterean Hero.

"No, Gran Torino! How dare you, All For One! You'll pay for that!" Toshinori screamed. He buffed up his right arm and charged at his arch nemesis with all of the remaining power he had left.

" **Oh, yeah. You're still here. Let's take care of that, shall we?** "

All For One blasted a torrent of green flames at Toshinori. Before he could even defend himself, he was engulfed in the flames. They were so hot, that they exploded on impact and burned Toshinori completely, leaving nothing but atoms behind.

All Might, the Symbol of Peace, had died.

Sir Nighteye's prophecy had come true…

" **Good riddance. I've wanted to do for so long now. Now, I think the girl should go next**."

( **Music: Goku SSJ Theme by Bruce Faulconer** )

Izuku's body began to twitch. He had just witnessed, his favorite Hero… his idol just die right in front of him.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

Because he's too _weak_.

" _Useless Deku._ "

Izuku's mind began to flashback to all of the times he was berated for being Quirkless. And now his greatest nightmare had come true.

"You… You… Ruthless… thoughtless… BASTARD!"

All For One chuckled, " **Is that the best you got? You really need to work on your insults.** "

Izuku grit his teeth as his muscles tensed. Lighting could be seen and heard. The waves of the ocean and the tides were shaking. The earth was bending as Izuku's hair began to stand up.

"I.. will.. Make.. you.. SUFFER!"

The lightning became more erratic as the tides of the ocean became wilder. Izuku's hair began to glow and switch from gold to green continuously. Rubble was seen levitating around him as his rage kept on increasing and increasing. Both Momo and All For One looked on in curiosity.

Izuku tensed up as his rage and anger all came together at one point and exploded.

With a deafening roar, his hair turned into Golden, his eyes turned teal as a pure golden aura enveloped him. His power skyrocketing to new heights.

" **WHAT?!** " All For One yelled in shock. Momo looked on with her mouth agape.

The Super Saiyan had returned.

Izuku turned his head towards Momo, "Go. Take Gran Torino with you and get out of here right now. Find the others and go! Get as far away from this place as possible!"

Momo only looked at Izuku with wide eyes. She didn't say anything. She was too frozen with shock.

Seeing this, only made Izuku more angry.

"DO AS I TELL YOU, RIGHT NOW! BEFORE I LOSE WHATEVER LITTLE SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT!"

Momo immediately snapped out of it, "Okay!" She went to go retrieve Gran Torino.

Izuku looked on at All For One. The latter just staring at him in shock.

The fires of Izuku's temper have flaired. And his rage now burns with the heat of a mighty inferno.

All For One has met his greatest nightmare…

The Golden Warrior.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Links:**

 **Discord: Delete the dashes h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-a-t-r-e-o-n-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-t-w-i-t-t-e-r-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-p-a-y-p-a-l-.-m-e-/-Je-ff-M-e-n-1-0-3-?-l-o-c-a-l-e-.-x-=-e-n-_-U-S**

 **Wattpad: JeffMen103**

 **Ao3: JeffMen103**

 **Make sure to review, follow/favorite if you liked what you read.**

 **Last chapter of the year! Hooray! And it is the longest one yet!**

 **Thank you so much for your support throughout this year. Let's hope 2020 is even better! Let's end this year and decade off with a bang!**

 **Next chapter will be the finale to the Kamino ward arc and will be released on January 5, 2020. Patrons get early access, of course!**

 **See ya, next year!**

 **Hope you had a Happy Holidays, and I hope you all have a Happy New Year!**

 **Thank you guys… for everything! I appreciate and love every single one of you!**

 **Have a Blessed day.**

 **Goodnight.**


	30. One For All Versus All For One!

_**Chapter 30: One For All Versus All For One**_

* * *

 _ **Woe unto them that call evil good, and good evil; that put darkness for light, and light for darkness; that put bitter for sweet, and sweet for bitter!**_

* * *

"Damn this paperwork! This has to be the greatest curse to all of mankind!" A voice groaned out. This voice belonging to a certain green-haired man. His emerald eyes squinted at the stacks of paper in front of him on his desk. He picked up his pen and sighed.

"Well, I might as well get to it. No use in procrastination."

But just as he was about to start his horrendous journey of filling out each and every piece of paper, his eyes widened as he felt an insane energy signature.

Hisashi Midoriya jumped out of his office chair in shock. Sweat began to form as he scanned for the energy.

"WH-WHAT is this Power Level?! It's huge! Wait a minute… this feels familiar. I've sensed this power before!" Hisashi concentrated on the high power level until he gasped in realization and horror and who the power was originating from.

" _All For One!_ But I thought he was still in hiding! After the fight he had with All Might, there is no way his Power should be this high! Not after those injuries! It's even higher than the last time I fought him!"

Hisashi then grit his teeth in anger as he sensed All For One's Power Level go up even higher, "The bastard is using Father's Quirk! How dare he!"

Hisashi still remembered the day of his Father's death. It was the saddest and worst day of his life. When he found out that it was All For One who had taken Izuku Midoriya's life, he immediately went to go fight him and avenge his Father's death. Only to be utterly destroyed. He still remembered the way All For One taunted him when he used the green flames of Hisashi's own Father.

Hisashi desperately wanted to go and face All For One right now to claim his revenge but forced himself to calm down.

"I hate to say it… but there is no way I can beat him at the level he's at right now, even with my full power. Damn it! Where the hell is All Might?! We can't let this monster run a muck!"

Hisashi focuses his Ki and tries to look for All Might's energy signature. He found it, but it was so weak. Was he out of time? Just as Hisashi was thinking that, All Might's energy signature suddenly vanished…

'No… No! This can't be! All Might is dead! All For One killed him?! DAMN IT! We have no hope! It's over!' Hisashi yelled mentally in horror. This was like his biggest nightmare come true. The greatest Villain ever was now at full power, even stronger than his prime. All Might, the Symbol of Peace and Justice, the one who had defeated All For One before was now gone. Now there was nobody. No one who could possibly stand up to the might of the Symbol of Evil. All Hope was lost.

There was only Despair…

The peak of evil has infected the world itself and caused a great peril. A peril that didn't seem like could be overcome. There was no more Hope. The Age of Heroes was going to come to an end.

And there was nothing that Hisashi could do about it.

As he was wallowing in his self-despair, Hisashi then felt another power spiked up. He widened his eyes as the power was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It felt like the world itself was shaking. As if a volcano was erupting and it's rage and hellfire was burning the earth itself.

"W-What…. What is this power!?" Hisashi shrieked as he looked at the TV in his office. He then scrambled for the remote and turned it on and it was immediately on the news channel. It was a broadcast from Kamino Ward, Japan, and it showed All For One standing in shock at what he was witnessing.

Across from stood, a Golden Haired Warrior with a look of pure rage. Hisashi realized that this was the person where all of that power was coming from.

"That's…. That's my son. H-He did it!"

Hisashi smirked in Fatherly Pride as he cheered, "He's a Super Saiyan!"

Hisashi then calmed down and began to think, 'If that's the case… Then we may have _Hope_ after all. All For One's Power Level is very high, but Izuku's is HUGE! It feels like his Ki is almost limitless!'

Hisashi then reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a small green device. It began beeping as he turned it on.

"Okay… we may still have a chance. I may be able to fix all of the damage that All For One caused. Son… I'm counting on you! Make that bastard pay in the name of our family!"

Hisashi then flew out through his office window as he began his journey for the mystical orbs of legend...

* * *

"Hey is that thing still on!?" A female reporter gasped out as she looked at the scene below. She and her colleague were currently in a new helicopter hover above the battlefield in Kamino Ward. They had just witnessed the death of All Might, which the whole world saw and began to wallow in fear. Until, a large outburst of golden energy expelled as they saw a green-haired Young Man scream at the top of his lungs. After the yell, his hair was no longer green. It was now pure gold, as his aura was almost blinding. He was alluring to her. Also the fact that he was completely shirtless didn't hurt either.

"Yeah! I was able to get all of it! We're still live!" The camera man said as he focused on the Golden Haired boy.

The female reporter cleared her throat as she began to speak, "Attention, Japan, and everyone watching around the globe! I am sad to say, but it seems that we have witnessed the death of the Symbol of Peace, All Might! He fell at the hands of the Villain, who we assume to be the one behind the League of Villains. Izuku Midoriya,one of the students from UA who got kidnapped, seems to have undergone a transformation of sorts. His hair is now blonde and his whole aura changed!"

"Is...is he really thinking about taking on that big bad Villain!? The one that killed All Might of all people!" The camera man shouted in shock. How could a High Schooler take on someone that powerful? More powerful than All Might!

The reporter nodded, "That seems to be the case… Let's take a closer look."

All For One gasped in shock to what was happening before him. He had never seen anything like this before. What was going on? One moment his hair is green, the next it's gold!

" **Wh-What is this? What has this Saiyan child become? I thought his kind could only transform into Great Apes! But, this is no Great Ape!** " All For One sputtered.

Momo looked on in amazement. She had never seen anything like it. It was like an Angel had come down form Heaven. Only now, this Angel was angry… Really _Really Angry._

'This must be Izuku-kun's transformation that everybody was talking about… It's…. He's _incredible_! So much power!'

Izuku growled at All For One.

"Go, Momo-chan. Move as fast as you can. Evacuate from this area and get as far away as possible. Please get Gran-Torino Sensei some help. I already lost Toshinori-Sensei… if he dies too, I don't think I would be able to live with myself. And I don't think I need to remind you what that would mean." Izuku commanded as his eyes kept staring at All For One.

Momo gulped, "What are you trying to say-"

"I'm saying leave without me! Get back to the others, and I'll be there when I can!"

"But if we leave… you'll be all alone. You'll be stuck here with that Villain! I can't just-"

"I'm your Class President! Don't talk back! I just need you to do what I say! You'll just be in the way! I can't fight him and protect you at the same time! Please cooperate with me and save yourselves before something happens to you! Go on! I'll take care of this _Monster_ once and for all! Now get going!" Izuku yelled with authority.

Momo was taken aback. Izuku had never ever used that kind of tone… ever. Something was different about him. It's like his personality did a whole 180. He was dead serious.

Momo nodded, "Alright… see you at home!"

She took Gran Torino and began flying away.

"Izuku-kun, you're the greatest. Thank you… for everything. I'll be waiting… I know you'll find a way to get back home again. Safe and sound."

As Momo was flying away, All For One chuckled in amusement.

" **I'm not letting you get away that easy. What fools…** "

He pointed a finger at Momo's retreating form. Green flames about to emit from the tip that would surely burn them to a crisp.

Izuku grit his teeth. He appeared immediately in front of All For One, shocking the latter.

Izuku grabbed the hand that was about to attack Momo and Gran Torino. He began to forcefully squeeze it with a lot of pressure causing All For One to squirm. He tried to get out of Izuku's hold, only to fail and cause the pain to increase even. Bones could be heard cracking in the hand as All For One was feeling more pain than he ever felt before.

"You're the scum of the universe. And I'm getting sick of it!" Izuku yelled in fury as he crushed All For One's hand even further causing him to scream in agony.

"How many more innocent people… how many more Heroes have to die before you STOP!"

All For One widened his eyes as he tried even harder to get out of Izuku's hold but it was all futile.

"You killed All Might… you killed my MASTER!"

All For One activated his Green flames in order to get out of the hold. Even with their immense heat, they didn't even seem to tickle or bother Izuku. Izuku sucked his teeth and decided to let him go due to how ridiculous this was getting.

All For One jumped back away from his enemy. He gawked at Izuku as none of the flames did so much as made him flinch.

" **How.. could you possibly have attained such power?!** "

All For One's eyes then lit up as something that he was told long ago resurfaced in his mind.

" **No….No… No! Don't tell me! Please NOT THAT!** "

For the first time in a long time… All For One felt true _Fear_.

Izuku gripped his fists as he looked on at All For One in pure rage, "ENOUGH! I can't allow you to do this anymore! And now All For One, you are going to pay!"

Izuku's golden aura lightened up, his power increased, as memories began to fill his mind. These were the memories of all of the previous users of **One For All**. Specific scenes were being played out in his mind. They were the deaths of every single bearer of **One For All** before him. And they were all at the hands of the monster in front of him. All Might's death being the most gruesome as he had just witnessed it.

"He's taken innocent lives again and again… Even my Sensei…"

Izuku charged up an insurmountable amount of Ki as he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"IT'S OVER! ALL FOR ONE!"

The Super Saiyan rushed towards the Symbol of Evil with incredible speed. All For One didn't even know what hit him as he was punched in the face and sent flying towards the air. The punch was so thunderous, that it caused shockwaves throughout all of Japan. As All For One was flying to the air, Izuku flew towards him and kneed him in the spine, causing the Super Villain to cough up blood. Izuku then put his fists together and punched him straight downwards toward the earth.

There was a large rumble as dust cloud and crater formed. After a few moments, the ground started to rumble again as there was a large explosion which struck through the crater and caused debris to fly everywhere. It didn't affect Izuku though as he simply stared below waiting for his opponent to rise again.

All For One came up from the rubble and met with Izuku in the air.

All For One was panting as he smirked at the Golden Haired child.

" **You do realize how hypocritical this is? You're outraged at the loss of** _ **innocent**_ **lives?** "

Izuku didn't respond as he coldy stared back at All For One, unmoving.

" **The Saiyan Race isn't exactly known for its mercy. Compared to you brutes, I'm a Saint!** " All For One suggested as he continue smirked at Izuku.

" _We_ paid for our crimes."

All For One chuckled, " **Oh yes they did! I made certain of ONE of them being eradicated! His name just so happened to be Izuku Midoriya! But as you preach about protecting innocent lives and justice, have you ever considered that maybe of your** _ **Predecessors**_ **ever killed before? And I'm not just talking about the Saiyans…. You know, now that I think about it, one of the previous users of One For All had a knack for killing quite a few people. I believe he was the second bearer, right after my brother. I had no idea why he chose him as a Successor. That man definitely had a lot of evil in his heart. I wonder… is he watching this fight right now from your mind? You should ask him about that!** "

Izuku narrowed his eyebrows. One of his Predecessors was evil? How could that be possible. Wasn't every user of **One For All** supposed to represent Heroism and Justice?

Izuku decided to tackle that a little later, "Don't worry, I'll make sure to ask him… after I'm done killing you."

" **What did you say?!** " All For One yelled out. How dare this child disrespect him like that?!

"It's over All For One. You knew this day would come. This time, it is **You** who dies!"

" **HA! You honestly think you're a match for me? You're like what? 15? 16? You're still in High School for crying out loud! You're still way too green. It would take at least 100 years in order for you to even stand a CHANCE against me! I have over hundreds of different Quirks at my disposal! You were just a Quirkless nobody before All Might found you! You were nothing! Not even a bug under my feet! I could defeat you with both hands tied behind my back! Who knows, I might even try it!** "

Izuku smirked, "Hmph. For somebody with as many years of experience as you, you're a fool."

All For One raised his eyebrows, " **Why you! It makes no difference if you really are The Golden Warrior! Nobody disrespects All For One and walks away!** "

Izuku shook his head, "That's what you don't understand. Even a Quirkless, talentless loser can defeat one gifted with the greatest Quirk in the world if they train and work hard enough."

All For One got into a laughing fit, " **Wow, child, you really do have a sense of humor.** " He lifted his arms, " **Now I'll show you the wall that you can never scale with** _ **hard work**_ **alone…** "

In a burst of speed, All For One flew backwards only to find Izuku in his path as the Super Saiyan followed him at even quicker speeds. All For One sucked his teeth in annoyance and tried to create more distance but Izuku kept on following him at every turn.

Izuku smirked, "Where do you think you're going?"

All For One got pissed, and yelled, " **AHHHHH!** "

The Super Villain rapidly fired numerous red colored ki blasts at the Saiyan Hero in training. All For One kept at it and at it for about two minutes.

As Momo was flying away, she looked behind her to see the endless barrage of Ki being thrown at Izuku. "Izuku-kun… he's strong." She then nodded and kept on flying away to safety with Gran Torino in her arms.

Once the two minutes passed, All For One ended the barrage of ki blasts at panted as he waited for the smoke to clear, expecting to see nothing but Saiyan dust.

But as it turns out, the smoke revealed Izuku, still in his Super Saiyan glory, unmoving. He had stayed still the entire time and tanked all of All For One's blasts like they were child's play.

" **WHAT?! I put a lot of power into those blasts! How are you still in one piece?!** "

Izuku gave his opponent a smug grin, "Well, I guess it's because those blasts were nothing. They didn't even tickle."

All For One gawked at the golden haired child, " **Y-You can't be serious!** "

Izuku narrowed his eyes, "I can't show you any mercy… Not any more…"

" **Heh.. Heh Heh… Very bold words. But can you back them up? You see, I am still holding back much of my power. I currently possess the strength to eradicate the whole solar system if I wanted to! You cannot possibly even comprehend that kind of power! There's no way you have surpassed my level, even with that shiny transformation of yours!** "

Izuku chuckled, "Well then… If you can destroy the whole solar system, then I can probably destroy over 50, no, 100!"

" **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Are you suggesting that you're over 50 to 100 times stronger than me and you haven't unleashed even 1% of your full power?!** "

"Yeah."

" **You ignorant child!** "

Izuku extended his palm and looked dead at All For One. This caused him to look at Izuku with caution. Then, a force of energy pushed All For One and sent him flying away.

" **GAH!** " All For One grunted as he caught his balance and stopped himself to continually being pushed back. When he looked up, he saw Izuku giving him a shit eating grin.

"When I'm done with you, you will taste despair."

All For One's eyes widened as Izuku rushed towards him at speeds never thought possible before. The Super Saiyan elbowed him in the face. Before the Villain could recover, Izuku followed up with an uppercut which caused All For One to ascend towards the sky. Izuku followed up his combo with a headbutt to the spine.

All For One yelped in pain as he regained his footing and attempted to kick Izuku. But the Golden Haired UA student simply blocked the kick. All For One tried to follow it with a forearm to Izuku's face, but he blocked that one too. The Villain quickly got frustrated and decided to just wail on Izuku, hoping for one of his punches to connect. However, none of them did as Izuku just either blocked or dodged all of them.

Attempting to gain some leverage, All For One created some distance between him and Super Saiyan and fired lasers which seemed to be some kind of laser beam Quirk he has in his arsenal. However, Izuku easily dodging the laser, surprising All For One.

" **He… he dodged it! No one ever dodges that! This Quirk is supposed to hit you at faster than light speeds!** "

All For One kept on shooting lasers at Izuku, but unfortunately for the tyrant, Izuku effortlessly dodged all of the lasers like they were coming at slow motion.

All For One yelled, " **D-Damn him.. If I could just hit him once! Why don't you just stand still, and PERISH!** "

Izuku blankly stared at him before he smiled and replied, "Let me see what you've got. Hit me. That's if… you can."

" **Oh trying to be funny, eh? Why you Saiyan APE! You dare to mock me!?** "

All For yelled in absolute anger before shooting one last laser at Izuku. But this time, he didn't even try to evade the attack. He simply let the laser beam hit him on the chin.

Only for it to do no damage at all.

All For One couldn't believe it, " **But how…** "

"Wow. I didn't even need to dodge any of your lasers. They're so weak, that they don't even tickle."

All For One began to shake, " **What is this monstrosity?!** "

"What's the matter, _All For One_? I can't be harder to destroy than a solar system? Right? So the all powerful Symbol of Evil can't even destroy a single child."

All For One kept on shaking. He had never experienced anything like this. Nobody had ever humiliated him like this Saiyan Monkey was doing right now. Even in his battle against All Might six years ago that he lost, the Symbol of Peace never dominated the fight like his Successor was doing right now.

It was a nightmare for him.

" **You… what are you?** "

Izuku snorted, "I think you already know. I can feel your emotions. You already know _exactly_ what I am, yet you refuse to accept it out of pure denial and willful ignorance. I am what you have feared for centuries. The one person who you know you could never hope or dream of defeating or overcoming."

All For One grit his teeth, " **What are you talking about-** " All For One then gasped as he realized what Izuku was referring to. " **No… THAT CAN'T BE! YOU ARE NOT HIM!** "

Izuku nodded, "Oh yes I am.

I am the Saiyan, raised on Earth, who came here for the sole purpose of beating you. I am the warrior, the Legendary Prodigy you have heard of legends. The one who will shine a pure golden light which will burn and purge your evil wickedness from this world. I am the Hero will inspire Hope across the cosmos…

"...And though my Heart is Pure and at Peace, a fierce rage and fury has awakened the Legendary Warrior inside of me who has been sleeping for all of this time… until now."

In the background, golden lightning flashed as the waves of the ocean became restless. The sky darkened as the world began to shake as if a volcano was about to erupt.

"I am Peace. I am Justice. I am Hope.

I was a Quirkless and Powerless child who pined for the dream of becoming a Hero just like All Might. But now, I am a Warrior who has surpassed my Predecessors before me!

I am the son of Hisashi and Inko Midoriya! The Successor of the Symbol of Peace, All Might! The descendant of the Proud Warrior Race!"

Golden lightning struck as Izuku raised his fists, his golden aura shiny in all of it's bright light, illuminating the sky.

"I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN! IZUKU MIDORIYA! THE GOLDEN WARRIOR!"

Izuku roared to the heavens his golden energy exploded all over the area, blinding all of the spectators eyes with his pure light.

"Ally to good. Nightmare to you."

All For stood there speechless. Every fiber of his body was shaking in shock and fear. His eyes widened as something he hoped to never be true, had finally come to fruition.

All For One then regained his bearings and looked at Izuku with an evil smirk.

" **Well. I stand corrected. I never thought there might be truth behind my little Brother's ridiculous old Prophecy.** "

Izuku stared at him as All For One proceed to laugh.

" **And who would have guessed that it would have taken someone so** _ **disgustingly**_ **Pure to unlock that Golden Warrior Power. But it makes sense. At least it would explain why none of your Predecessors or your Father was never able to become the Golden Warrior."**

All For One then threw his arms down in frustration and began to throw a temper tantrum like some sort of spoiled child.

" **D...Damn him! Damn him to hell! The humiliation! I, All For One, the greatest Villain known to the world beaten by a lowly … Half Evolved.. SAIYAN! This is a nightmare.. That's what it is! I'm going to wake up.. And I'll be victorious! I am All For One!** "

Izuku shook his head in pity, "You called me a child, and yet here you are throwing a temper tantrum. All For One. It's over. You knew this day would come. You brought all of this upon yourself.

Izuku then put his palms together in an all too familiar position.

"With a **Super Kamehameha** , you should be blown into oblivion. This is the end. Any last words?" Izuku said as blue energy began to charge up in his hands.

All For One scoffed, " **The likes of you will never kill me! I'd kill myself first!"**

Izuku stared at All For One with a deadpan look before saying, "Do what you want."

All For One lifted his arms up over his head and began to charge up a massive red and black ball of Ki. " **You won't kill me.** _ **You're**_ **the one who's going to die! And once that happens, the cycle of One For All will end forever! Then I will rule the world!** "

"Alright then, let's see if your **Death Ball** is stronger than my **Super Kamehameha**!" Izuku yelled as he was almost done charging his signature attack.

" **Oh you must have misinterpreted my words, child! I am not going to throw this ball at you. I am going to aim it at the Earth!** "

Izuku's eyes widened in horror, "WHAT?!"

All For One gave him a crazy grin, " **THIS PLANET'S FINISHED!** " The Super Villain threw the **Death Ball** to the ground aiming to reduce the planet to smithereens.

"N-NO! YOU FOOL, YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" Izuku yelled but it fell on deaf ears. All For One's attack had already struck the ground and caused a huge explosion that lit up the entire planet. The whole planet shook as the people near the battle were thrown off their feet. The blast was felt all around the solar system as the earth lit up and seemed to have been destroyed….

* * *

 _ **Otherworld…**_

"No… it can't be!"

A voice yelled. This voice belonged to a short and chubby figure. This person had sunglasses on with and red red undershirt with a black vest with a kaio kanji on the middle meaning, "world king." The entity had two long black antenna which seemed to possess magical qualities.

This was King Kai, the Lord and watcher of the Northern Quadrant of Universe 7.

He was watching the fight between the Legendary Super Saiyan Deku and the Evil Emperor All For One. A fight that would dictate Earth's future. It will decide if the Age of Heroes will end and that the age of Villains will begin.

"What's going on, King Kai?" Gregory, King Kai's resident levitating cricket, asked. Bubbles, the monkey, was curious as well as he sat beside his flying friend.

"Izuku Midoriya… had it won.. Against All For One himself. He had it won! But he never thought All For One would be desperate enough to destroy Planet Earth itself!" King Kai exclaimed.

"Why, would he do that?!" Gregory yellled. "Doesn't he realize that he would kill himself along with the entire planet?!"

King Kai shook his head sadly, "Yes, and that is precisely why he did it. He couldn't take the humiliation that Young Izuku was giving to him. He couldn't accept the fact the The Golden Warrior truly existed! And that there was somebody that no matter how hard he tried, he could never defeat. And so, he decided to pull the coward's way out and not give Izuku the satisfaction of killing him."

As King King and his friends stood in silence of what had just happened to Planet Earth, he received a telepathic call.

" _Lord of Worlds! Can you hear me?!_ "

"Huh, who's this?" King Kai asked as he focused his antenna.

" _It is I, The God of Earth!_ "

King Kai's eyes lit up, "Dende?!"

" _Yeah, it's me Dende. Long time no see."_

"Yes, I can hear you! So why are you calling?"

" _Hisashi Midoriya, the son of Izuku Midoriya II, just told me that he's gathering the Dragon Balls as we speak. He should have all of them shortly. He's going to try to revert all of the damage that the battle in Kamino Ward, Japan has caused."_

"Why yes.. Of c..- WAIT A MINUTE! YOU'RE ALIVE!" King Kai yelled in shock.

" _Eh?! Why, yes… of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?_ "

"Could it be…?! Oh!"

King Kai used his antenna and then grinned in victory.

"PLANET EARTH IS STILL THERE! Izuku is still alive!"

* * *

Just like King Kai said, Planet Earth was still in one piece…. However not without some damage.

Although the planet itself was not destroyed, All For One's **Death Ball** still caused a lot of travesties. The entire city of Kamino was almost destroyed. Ruins were left in its place as many of the civilians attempted to run for shelter. However not all of them survived as there were many casualties due to the result of the explosion. The live news feed of the fight was caught off as All For One's blast completely shut it off, causing the current broadcast to show nothing but a dark screen.

" **Damn! I held back too much!** " All For One growled as he looked at the destruction he caused. He was trying to spot a certain golden head of hair.

" **Where is that Saiyan brat? Was he caught in the explosion and died? No I doubt it.** "

Izuku was currently hiding under rubble. In his arms was the same civilian woman that All Might noticed earlier in the battle. Izuku knew that she was nearby and couldn't run away due to being injured. Which is why he tried to keep the fight with All For One as far away from the ground as possible.

"Hey Miss, are you okay?" The Super Saiyan asked the brunette. She slowly nodded as she stared at her Golden Hero. He had tanked much of the blast for her. It would have surely killed her if he had not rushed to her in time. Izuku took a lot of damage. There was a lot of blood on him and some of his skin was burned. He definitely wasn't at 100%

"Y-Yes.. I'm fine. I think my ankle is broken though." She said weakly.

Izuku looked around, "Damn… the bag of Senzu Beans must have gotten destroyed in the explosion." Izuku looked up over the rubble to see All For One searching for him.

'That's it! He can't sense energy! He probably doesn't know how to due to not being used to Ki. I'll use that to my advantage!'

Izuku looked at the woman in his arms, "What is your name, Miss?"

The woman blushed as she stuttered, "S-S-Sarah."

Izuku smiled, "Okay Sarah. I'm Izuku, nice to meet you." Izuku placed his hand on her broken ankle and transferred golden energy towards it.

"I just gave you some of my energy. Your ankle should be healed. Now I'm going to need you to do me a favor. That Villain is very smart and strong. I'm going to have to focus when I fight him. I can't allow myself to get distracted. So you're going to have to leave here and get as far away as possible. Don't look back. I will finish this monster on my own." Izuku said as he stood up.

Sarah's ankle was completely healed as she was now able to stand on her own. "Are you sure? He killed All Might! Do you really think you can defeat him all on your own?!"

"Positive. Wanna know a secret? I've been holding back _immensely_ in this entire fight. What I've shown so far isn't even the surface of my true power. You see, the thing is, I can't unleash my full strength without endangering the civilians around here. The power is just too much. But if you noticed, I haven't used a single Smash or Ki blast. Due to my transformation, I've unlocked percentages of my Quirk that I didn't have access before. And I haven't used 1% of it. I wasn't exaggerating when I said I'm over 50 to 100 times stronger than him."

Sarah gasped in shock, "Y-You can't be serious!"

Izuku nodded, "You better believe it. Now get out of here. I'll be sure to make this monster pay for all of what he has done. I'm going to avenge All Might and save all of you. Now get going!"

Sarah blushed as she nodded and ran away to the battlefield, making sure to tell any other civilians she saw to do the same.

Izuku did a quick energy scan of the area. He sighed in relief. Momo and the others were still alive, but a lot of the civilians died…. They weren't able to make it out of the explosion.

Izuku grit his teeth as a new wave of anger overflowed him.

"He's going to pay for this!"

Izuku shot towards the sky and met with All For One. The latter turned around in surprise. " **Where did you come from? I was looking all over for you!** "

Izuku looked at the Symbol of Evil with pure hatred, "You really are a fool, you know that? You were afraid of getting caught in the planet's explosion. You blew it. Of course that saved me."

All For One snorted, " **Saved? Heh heh heh… That's what you think. You seemed to have taken a lot of damage from the blast. If I were to guess, you probably tried to save as many people as you could from the blast. But you were powerless to do so. That explosion killed at LEAST 50% of the population of Kamino Ward!** "

Izuku gripped his fists in frustration, "Yes, you're right. I wasn't able to save them all. But I at least saved one person. And that's all that matters. I wasn't able to save my Master. He's one of the only reasons I'm as strong as I am in the first place. And with this power he has bestowed upon me, I will honor his memory by avenging him and ending the man who killed him. I will save everyone that I can. By finishing you! And I'll also do my Dad a favor by avenging HIS Father. MY GRANDPA!"

After Izuku finished his speech, All For One looked at him and sighed.

" **How sad… To cling to Hope even when things are pointless…** "

Izuku smirked, "It ain't _pointless_. Even though he's gone, my Master is still with me. I can feel it. His spirit continues living on within me. Within **One For All**. They are all with me. I can feel Toshinori-Sensei's power within me and all of their power as well. His left over power of **One For All** has completely transferred to me. I now have access to all of his power and moveset. And that is why you can never win this battle. While you are fighting for yourself, I am fighting to protect and honor others. Your power comes from stealing other people's hard work, while my power comes from the people who support and believe in me. I'm sorry, All For One. But this is a battle you won't be winning."

All For One laughed mockingly at the young Super Saiyan, " **Oh so that's how it is? Well then… I guess it's time for you to see my full power revealed! Then tell me how I** _ **can't win!**_ "

Izuku raised his eyebrows, "Why go to your full power now? Maybe… because your body can't withstand it for long anymore?!"

All For One sucked his teeth, ' **What?! How did he know that?** '

Izuku got into his fighting stance, "You're not fooling anybody! The second you're at full power, your ability to control it flies right out the window!"

All For One shook at those words.

Izuku powered up as his golden aura glew, "YOU'RE NOT STALLING FOR MORE TIME! We settle this now! I'll put an end to this once and for all!"

Izuku rushed towards All For One was the latter also rushed towards his opponent. They clashed and traded blows and ascended higher to the sky. All For One aimed for a punch at Izuku, but the Super Saiyan punched the Villain right on his left cheek. The punch had so much force and rage behind it that it knocked the wind out of All For One.

Izuku then kneed him in his abdomen causing blood to fly out of his mouth. All For One was then punched by Izuku again and was sent downwards.

All For One regained his balance but Izuku was already there and tried to kick him only for the Super Villain to teleport out of the way and flying away from his opponent.

Izuku followed after him, "What's wrong?! Afraid that you're going to wear yourself out too quickly once you've reached maximum power? Huh?" Izuku taunted him as he got in front of All For One and kicked him in the face. Izuku appeared in front of All For One again and kicked upwards to the sky.

Izuku followed the Symbol of Evil as he yelled ready to unleash another attack but All For One had enough.

" **DON'T GET SO COCKY!** "

All For One sent a wave of Ki at Izuku which alarmed the Super Saiyan and caused him to go flying all the way back across Kamino.

All For One panted as he tried to recover from all of the blows that Izuku landed on him. It had done a great deal of damage. Those blows really hurt!

It wasn't long before Izuku came flying back. The Ki wave didn't seemed to have affected him that much as he was still ready to battle more.

" **Heh.. Hahahah! You underestimated me, Saiyan! That wasn't even Three-Quarters of my power!** "

Izuku scoffed as he began to rush towards his adversary once again.

" **Now this… Is 100%!** "

All For One began to charge up his Ki. Izuku noticed this and stopped dead in his tracks.

" **At full power I'll end this in a minute! No… make that 30 seconds!** "

Izuku's widened his eyes as he saw All For One's black and red Ki aura coming to life and his body bulking.

"His Ki is rising fast. So I finally get to see All For One at his fullest." Izuku said with a smirk.

Izuku just stood there as he waited for All For One to finish charging up.

" _Come in, Izuku Midoriya, can you hear me? This is King Kai speaking to you! I am the God and overseer of the Northern quadrant of the Universe! Listen don't flither away another moment my boy!"_

Izuku heard a voice in his head. He was aware of who King Kai was. In his visions he saw him training Goku and the other Z-Fighters. It's how he learned the **Kaioken**.

However he made no reply to the voice as he continued staring at All For One, waiting for him to finish.

" _This is your window of opportunity to strike! Hit All For One with everything you got, while he's busy puffing himself up to maximum power. You CAN'T afford to miss this chance! Believe me when I tell you there WON'T be another one. I'm not kidding, Izuku! Do you hear me?!"_

'I hear you loud and clear, King Kai.' Izuku replied telepathically

King Kai yelped, " _So why are you just floating there?!"_

'I know all too well, this may be my one and only chance to take him down. It's also the only chance I'll ever have to see what he's really made of.'

King Kai was flabbergasted by what he just heard, " _You… what… you serious?!"_ Izuku's silence must have meant that he was serious.

" _NO! You're not yourself lad! This kind of talk is madness! "_

" **78…. 79… 80! EIGHTY ONE!** " All For One was getting closer and closer to full power as his Ki kept on rising and rising.

" _HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"_ King Kai pleaded with the Young Super Saiyan.

Izuku grit his teeth, "I know! But I… I _have_ to let him do this!"

" **EIGHTY FOUR! EIGHTY FIVE!** "

"I have to… FIGHT!" Izuku exclaimed as his Saiyan blood began to boil. The excitement in fighting All For One at 100% power was just too tempting. The Saiyan side of him just could not let this opportunity go to waste!

" _PLEASE! Think about what you're doing! Have you gone INSANE!? This isn't a contest! Izuku? IZUKU?!"_

Izuku lifted his fists up in rage, "TOSHINORI-SENSEI IS DEAD! The Symbol of Peace, All Might is GONE! AND I REFUSE TO TAKE THE DEATH OF MY MASTER SITTING DOWN! He was a good man! The bravest I've ever known! And the fate this bastard dealt him was the LAST THING HE DESERVED! And I just stood there and watched him die, completely powerless. Not being able to do anything to save him! Do you have ANY idea how that feels? DO YOU?!"

King Kai stood in shocked silence as he had no response to what Izuku just said. He was right. He didn't have any idea how that would feel. Izuku had gone through a very traumatic event indeed. King Kai had been watching Izuku through all of his life from his planet in Otherworld. He understood that Izuku went through a lot of pain and suffering due to being Quirkless. And the fact that even with all of the power he had attained through his battles and training.. He was still powerless to protect one of the people he cared about the most.

Izuku stared All For One dead on as his rage reached its peak.

"Before I'm done… he will _bleed_."

King Kai sighed, " _Yes fine. But there's no sense in waiting for him to reach full power! Think of the others! Your classmates, friends, and teachers! Think of your Mother!"_

"They'll be okay. Believe me. They will." Izuku said with finality. "I'll fight All For One at full power… And I _will_ win!"

King Kai shook his head, 'He's way too stubborn. Just like his ancestors. He's not Izuku Midoriya anymore. He's the Warrior of Rage… The Super Saiyan.'

" **NINETY-EIGHT PERCENT! Almost at maximum power!** " All For One yelled. His aura was much more dark and deadly as the veins in his head looked like they were about to pop.

"That's it! You go right on up to 100! The only reason I'm waiting so patiently for this grand unveiling is to have the honor of taking you down in your best! Cuz regret is one thing I won't be fighting!"

All For One growled at him as he kept on powering up.

"Look at you. You're itching to lash out at me in full steam. Otherwise you would have tried hitting Earth with another blast and be done with it!" Izuku gloated.

All For One simply laughed as he gave one final yell that echoed across all over Kamino.

All For One took a deep breath, " **There we are. You wanted me at my strongest so here I am!** " The Symbol of Evil was bulked up as his muscle frame was increased to exaggerated degrees. His aura was now pure black, with dark red lightning surrounding it.

" **I guess you could call this, my version of Full Cowling…** "

"Finally… Now let's get this over with. I don't have all night. I have a curfew. My mom is waiting for me at home." Izuku said as he got into his stance.

" **You won't be going home at all Momma's boy! You will die by my hand, SAIYAN!** "

* * *

"The fool…" King Kai muttered as he saw All For One finishing powering up. For some reason, he was getting a serious sense of Deja vu, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it…

" _King Kai! It's me Dende!"_

"Yes, yes, I can hear you. What now?" King Kai replied.

" _Hisashi has just informed me that he has collected all Seven Dragon Balls!"_

King Kai cheered, "That's excellent news! Wait a minute? Dende, what are the current limitations on Earth's dragon balls?"

Dende hummed, " _Well, I've made some modifications over the years but Shenlong will still grant three wishes. As long as the wish doesn't surpass my own power, then Shenlong should be able to grant it with no problem. The dragon balls can now bring someone back from the dead an infinite amount of times. There used to be a limit on if the time of death was too long ago, then Shenlong wouldn't be able to bring them back. However, I took that limitation away, so even if they died millions of years ago, they can still be brought back. However, if the person died due to natural causes, then I'm afraid Shenlong won't be able to revive them."_

King Kai nodded, "Okay, so let's say we ask Shenlong to bring back everyone that All For One killed. Would that work?"

" _Yes, it would, but bear in mind that All For One has lived for centuries. And he has taken the lives of many people over all of those years. If we wish, then Shenlong would literally bring back people from generations ago. Some were Heroes, and some were dangerous Villains! If we were to make that wish, then we would disrupt the world's balance and it will be chaos! You would have to be more specific with your instructions to Shenlong._ "

King Kai hummed, "Okay…. I got it! Here tell Hisashi to make these wishes! First, ask Shenlong to revert all of the damage that All For One caused in Kamino Ward tonight! This would bring back all of the deaths he caused and repair the city to before he got there!

Then for the second wish, ask Shenlong to return any Quirks that All For One may have stolen tonight in the battle of kamino back to their original owners!

And for the last wish! Transport every single person that is NOT Izuku Midoriya and All For One out of Kamino to a SAFE location away from the battle! Can you do that Dende?!"

Dende widened his eyes at the wished but nodded nonetheless.

" _Alright! I'll make sure to let Hisashi-san know right away!_ "

"Thank you! Let's hope this works!"

* * *

" _Hisashi-san! Do you hear me? It's Dende! I have a request from King Kai!_ "

"Huh?" Hisashi said as he heard Dende's telepathic voice. "What did he ask for?" The Father of Deku was currently in a barren wasteland with all seven Dragon Balls laid out in front of him. In his hand was the dragon radar, which he used to look for the dragon balls. He had to go all over the world to search for all of them, but thankfully he was fast enough to get them all in a short amount of time.

" _He asked for you to ask Shenlong for three specifc wishes. Here they are."_

Dende quickly told Hisashi the three wishes as he exclaimed, "WOW! I didn't even think of that! King Kai coming in clutch! Alright, I'll ask Shenlong if he can do it."

The Dragon Balls glowed as Hisashi called upon Shenlong.

"Almighty Dragon God, come forth! Rise and grant any of my deepest desires!"

The sky turned dark as light endowed the dragon balls. A serpent like creature raised out of the Dragon Balls and revealed itself to be none other than Shenlong. The Dragon that has helped Goku and his allies so many times.

" **Reflect upon your desires. For I shall grant any wish but only three!** " Shenlong boomed.

"Hey Shenlong! Do you mind reverting all of the damage that the Villain known as All For One caused tonight in Kamino Ward Japan? This would mean that all of the deaths that he caused in the battle in Kamino should be undone and all of the destruction of the city of Kamino suffered should look like it never happened." Hisashi spoke the first wish.

" **It shall be done, no problem!** " Shenlong's eyes glew red as he completed the wish…

* * *

All For One punched Izuku in the gut, causing the Saiyan Hero to cough up spit.

" **That's pay back for when you kneed me in the stomach!** "

All For One then continued to wail on him, hitting Izuku with an seemingless endless of punches and kicks. Izuku didn't even get any time to get a solid hit in as All For One's barrage was ruthless.

He then finished the combo with a headbutt which caused Izuku's head to knock back but he continued to float in the air.

" **Huff... Huff...Heh, how was that? Let's call that a warm-up for the final attack…** "

Izuku then smirked, "I hope that's all. Or I would have been disappointed... Your form is very sloppy. Your punches and blows don't have any rhythm or meaning to them. You are very powerful, but a novice when it comes to actual martial arts! You just randomly throw punches like a button masher in a fighting game. You have no skill whatsoever. You never trained a day in your life, haven't you? You just relied on you raw natural talent and all of the powerful Quirks you stole from people. You don't even use any of your Quirks to their full potential! You really are a fool. Gifted such raw talent and you don't even know how to use it. Such a shame."

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'll show you no skill, you filthy Saiyan!** " All For One growled out. He then chuckled, " **I'll give you the pat on the head before you die. You are astonishingly powerful, Golden Warrior. You would be the strongest man in the world, if it weren't for me of course!** "

All For One rubbed his chin, " **I don't even know why you are still fighting me? Oh, of course, you're buying time for that girl and Sorahiko to escape. Heh.. Fine. If they get away, I'll just target UA next. It's just a postponement.** "

Izuku laughed, "Buying time? I don't have to. You're about to die."

" **You're amusing….** " All For One then yelled at the top of his lungs, " **But it's all over now! Prepare for the Great Age of Villains!** "

Izuku got into the Prince's Hermit battle stance.

"Give me your worst."

" **HYAHHH!** " All For One rushed towards Izuku but only to trick him and instead flew upwards. All For One then sent bright green flames from above.

"Relying on my Grandfather's Quirk huh? Why don't you use your own power, huh? Oh wait I forgot! The only thing you're good for is stealing other people's powers!"

The Super Saiyan dodged the flames but it was only a distraction. All For One came up from behind and trapped Izuku in a bear hug. Izuku scoffed at such a dumb move, and simply elbowed All For One in the gut and grabbed his arm and flung him away.

"You tried it! Why don't you actually use some techniques instead of relying on raw power?!"

All For One grunted as he was thrown up in the air. He regained his balance.

" **Fine then. You want technique? Here's a technique!** "

All For One took a deep breath as his belly swelled up.

" **Fire Dragon….** "

Izuku brought his hands together and began to charge up the **Super Kamehameha**.

" **ROAR!** " All For One yelled as he shot a torrent of ultra hot flames from his mouth.

"DIE ALL FOR ONE!" Izuku yelled back as he fired his **Super Kamehameha** at the **Fire Dragon's Roar**. The two beams of energy clashed together as their collision shook the whole solar system.

All For One was losing the clash, as Izuku's **Super Kamehameha** was quickly overtaking his **Fire Dragon's Roar**. Izuku was just way too much stronger than All For One. The Super Villain decided to stop the clash and sidestep and catch Izuku by surprise by knocking him out of the clash and sending him to the Earth. Since Izuku was focused on his **Kamehameha** , he didn't have time to counter attack All For One. He was sent deep underground as he was no longer visible to All For One.

All For One raised his fists in triumph, " **Now do you see?! You didn't stand a chance against All For One! HAHAHAHAHA!** "

All For One then noticed something off…

" **The sky…? What is this?! Part of the chain reaction I've set off…?!** "

All For One then noticed something completely out of the ordinary.

" **What is that monstrosity?! Is that a Dragon?!** "

Back with Hisashi, Shenlong had just finished granting the first wish.

" **It is done. Those slain by the actions of All For One in Kamino Ward live again. All of the destruction has been reverted.** "

"Thank you!" Hisashi exclaimed.

" **Now, what's your second wish…** "

All For One looked at the dragon in the far distance. " **I should go check that out. That definitely isn't normal-** "

All For One then looked and saw something that enraged him to his core.

Izuku had ascended from the earth, panting with blood and scars all over his body. However he still looked ready to fight.

" **Are you a Zombie?! How are you still alive?! Damn, you are a persistent Saiyan!** "

All For One then laughed, " **Hmph. It doesn't matter. This time, I'll burn you to** _ **atoms**_ **. Just like your loser of a Master**."

Izuku's eyebrows arched his eyes ticked.

"Like my loser of a Master… Are you talking about Toshinori Sensei…. "

Izuku then exploded with rage, " **DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT TOSHINORI-SENSEI! NOW I'M TRULY ANGRY! ALL FOR ONE!** "

Izuku then noticed Shenlong in the distance.

'Is that… that's Shenlong! The Dragon God of the Dragon Balls! King Kai must have sent someone to grant a wish! Damn it! Now I have to keep All For One as far away from that direction as possible!'

All For One followed Izuku's eyes, " **Oh so you noticed it, too, right? Do you know what that is? Judging by your expression, you probably do! Then you don't mind if I check it out, do you?!** "

All For One moved to go towards Shenlong. "Oh no you don't!" Izuku shouted but before they could do anything, something weird happened.

Kamino Ward was changing. Suddenly buildings were getting reconstructed out of nowhere! All of the damage that All For One caused with his **Death Ball** was being reverted.

The news helicopter was back. All of the people that died tonight as a result of All For One's destruction in Kamino Ward were being revived.

" **What… What is this?!** "

All For One then felt a huge pain in his chest. He felt himself getting slightly weaker. Then, all of the Quirks that he stole tonight were ripped out of him and sent back to their original owners. A certain Pussycat Hero woke up, feeling energized. All of the people wounded in the battle of Kamino were healed.

" **What is going on?! What happened to my Quirks?!** " All For One screamed.

Izuku looked on in wonder..

Back with Hisashi, Shenlong was now waiting for the final wish.

" **Okay I gave back all of the quirks to the people All For One stole tonight. What is your final wish? Tell me so that I may go back to the realm of the Dragon Gods!** "

Hisashi said, " **Okay Shenlong, can you transport all of the people in Kamino Ward, EXCEPT for the Super Saiyan known as Izuku Midoriya, and Villain All For One, out of there and to a safe location away from the battle so that they won't be caught in the cross fire?** "

Shenlong gave Hisashi the ok sign, " **OF COURSE I CAN!** **Consider it DONE**!"

One by one, every single civilian, hero, or person in Kamino ward except for Izuku and All For One were transported out.

" **WHAT IS GOING ON?! What did you do?!** "

"It looks like everyone besides me and you were transported out of Kamino. Now its just me and you… MANO Y MANO!"

Izuku powered up, "NOW I DON'T HAVE TO HOLD BACK! HERE WE GO!"

Golden tendrils appeared out of Izuku. As long as bright green electric aura.

" **SUPER BLACK WHIP! Pride For All: Perfected Full Cowling: 20%!** "

Izuku smiled, "It's over All For One! No more holding back!"

As Izuku was ready to unleash his full power, the battle kept on raging forward. Who will win? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Links:**

 **Discord: Delete the dashes h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-d-i-s-c-o-r-d-.-g-g-/-E-y-e-p-a-V-F**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-p-a-t-r-e-o-n-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-t-w-i-t-t-e-r-.-c-o-m-/-J-e-f-f-M-e-n-1-0-3**

 **h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-p-a-y-p-a-l-.-m-e-/-Je-ff-M-e-n-1-0-3-?-l-o-c-a-l-e-.-x-=-e-n-_-U-S**

 **Wattpad: JeffMen103**

 **Ao3: JeffMen103**

 **Make sure to review, follow/favorite if you liked what you read.**


End file.
